Sailor Journeys: Secrets of an Unknown Past
by Commander Galos
Summary: This story is based on the first 23 chapters of Yohann DeSabrais' 'Cycles of Life'.
1. Chapter 1

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 1: Shooting Starr.  
  
  
  
Place: Observation Post Delta 6 (Codename: Moon Rider.)  
Location: LaGrange point 1 in Alpha Centauri  
  
It was a tranquil morning in Moon Rider. All the systems were working, the personnel was   
enjoying a relative free time with each other, and there were no emergencies in the   
foreseeable future. All the Observation Teams were on duty, and everything was working like   
a switch watch.  
  
In short, the perfect scenery for an adventure.  
  
* * * *  
  
A buzzer rang in the desk of the commanding officer.  
  
"Yes?"  
"Sir, There's someone who says was summoned by you."  
"I've been expecting him. Let him in."  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The door slide silently inside the wall. A young lieutenant entered the office. 'Nice place',   
he thought. 'Spartan, yet elegant and efficient. I like it.' After a couple of steps, he stood   
rigidly in front of the desk and sharply saluted the Commander of the space station.  
  
"Lieutenant Yohann Starr reporting as requested, Sir!"   
  
Behind the desk, a man in his mid forties was reading something in a screen imbedded on the   
desk. After a few seconds, he turned off the screen and began to observe the young man in   
front of him. Around 6' 7", dark hair, blue steel eyes. Not more than 23 years old. Not an   
ounce of fat in his well-trained body. Everything in him spoke of attention and an internal  
fire. 'Yes, he's the perfect man for this', thought the Commander.  
  
"At ease, Lieutenant.   
Do you know why I summoned you here?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Do you remember what do we do here for a living?"  
  
'What is this?' "Yes, sir. We observe, catalog and learn from all the different events in the   
Multiverse."  
  
"Correct. Is that all?"  
  
'What is the purpose of all this??' thought Starr. "No, sir. One of our primary rules is to   
observe undetected. The main rule is never to interfere with occurring events of the observed   
place."  
  
"Correct again, Lieutenant. Is that all?"  
  
'Man, this guy is going to drive me crazy!!' "Yes sir, as long as I'm aware, sir."  
  
"That, Lieutenant, is where you fail to see the big picture. Tell me, what is the purpose of   
watching all this, learning all this, cataloguing all this.... And after all this hard work,   
what do we do?"  
  
That question took Starr flat-footed. But his body didn't betray his surprise, for the   
exception of his eyes. He blinked twice.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir?"  
  
"What do you think we are, librarians? In the end, we have to distribute all this knowledge   
to the rest of the Multiverse, in the hopes of trying to avoid the same mistakes committed   
in other places. Our final goal is to achieve a stable society, one that can live in peace   
and harmony with the rest of the other sentient races on the Multiverse. That is our real   
work. And that's were people like you enter."  
  
"I beg your pardon, Sir, but I don't get it."  
  
The commander pointed a chair. "Please, sit down. Heck, let's forget the formalities for a   
moment, Yohann. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Mint tea will be fine, Sir." Answered the lieutenant. He then proceeded to sit down in the   
chair.  
  
"I told you, let's forget the formalities. Call me by my name, for Chrissake! We are alone   
now, and we can give ourselves the luxury of being normal once in a while, don't you think?"  
  
"As you wish, Si... sorry, Galos."  
  
"That's better." The commander then proceeded to an alcove in the wall, and after punching a   
couple of buttons, two cups of hot tea materialized in the serving tray. After taking the   
tray with him, the commander sat in front of Starr, placed the Mint tea in front of the   
Lieutenant and placed his own in front of him. After taking a few sips of his tea, the   
commander spoke again.  
  
"Yohann, I've been reading your files all over again. And I'm very proud of you. You achieved   
a lot since I picked you from your own universe 20 years ago. First of your class, top scores   
in the Academy; one of the few who are able to combine magic and technology seemingly without   
effort; your I.Q. is in the range of the 200-250 points. Have the ability to think winning   
strategies almost without anything that shows the contrary. If you were my natural son, I   
wouldn't feel prouder. But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"You also have developed the fame of being an eternal bachelor. There have been rumors around   
the station that you don't like women at all! And I won't even bother to mention the rest   
of the rumors. They are too humiliating to even consider."  
  
"Sir, I..."  
  
"Yohann..."  
  
"Sorry, Galos. It's just that... I haven't found anyone I can feel comfortable with. I mean,   
there are lots of beautiful women around, I know, and each one of them are great persons,   
but..." He just waved his hands in front of him, at loss of proper words to express his   
feelings.  
  
"I understand. You don't feel that 'special connection' with no one, right?"  
  
"Correct. Perhaps I'm destined not to find that 'special person' for me."  
  
The commander only smirked at the remark. After that, there was silence in the office, each   
man drinking their respective teas, deep in thought. After finishing, the commander picked   
up the empty cups, placed them back in the alcove, and dematerialized them. Then, began to   
address again the Lieutenant.  
  
"Yohann, I'll be sincere to you. To me, it seems that you need a little vacation. Therefore,   
I'm going to give you a simple assignment. Nothing strenuous, just a delivery run to Centrum."  
  
"Centrum, Sir?" Starr was back in his official mode. All business. "But Centrum is the main   
manufacturing plant in the Agency. And you call that a vacation?"  
  
"No, Yohann. Let me finish! You will take some special cargo there. After you deliver it,   
you are going to take a shuttle to Crystal Palace, and once there, you will have 3 weeks   
of R&R, the same weeks you've been postponing in favor of your work. What do you say to   
that?" Added the commander, a big smile on his face.  
  
Crystal Palace! The garden of the Multiverse, no less! All the installations on that base   
were geared toward giving visitors every kind of entertainment imaginable. And even some   
other kinds not imagined yet.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think I deserve that kind of..."  
  
'Nonsense, Yohann! You are my best man here, and I want to keep you that way. And since you   
seem to live by the book, then listen carefully. I'm ORDERING you to take that cargo run,   
and then take that R&R on Crystal Palace. Is that clear now, Lieutenant?"  
  
'Geez, the old man seems to be pissed!' "Yes, Sir. As you wish, Sir."  
  
"Good. Now, go to R&D first. They will brief you with what kind of cargo you are going to   
take to Centrum, along with certain equipment I ordered for you. And as soon as you get   
the manifest, you'll take off as soon as your ship is loaded and ready to go. That is   
all, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, Sir." After a quick salute, Lieutenant Starr exited the office.   
  
Commander Galos was still watching the now closed door, when a yellow light began to blink   
on his desk. He only sighed at the sight. A few seconds later, a pink portal opened behind   
him, and a person entered his office.  
  
"I was wondering when would you grace my office with your presence."  
  
The person, a woman dressed in a sailor suit of sorts, was grabbing a long staff, in form of   
a key. A glittering orb was shinning at the top of it.  
  
"There's no need to be sarcastic. I was watching your conversation, Commander. And I have   
to tell you, you were on the brink of revealing too much to him."  
  
"I know, but I'm worried for him. He's like a son to me, you know? And like all parents   
everywhere, I don't want him to suffer. However, I understand his importance in future events.   
I'll abide with this, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
  
"I understand your feelings, Commander. But remember I'll be near him. I'll do all I can to   
help him, but you also know that I am limited by the rules of Time. If some harm must come   
to him in order to preserve the time line, then there will be nothing I can do to prevent it."  
  
"Yes, I know. That's what makes it so difficult for me to accept. Nevertheless, I have   
complete confidence in the boy. I know he can face anything that stands in his way... well,   
perhaps one little detail."  
  
Sailor Pluto only gave the faintest of smiles to that last remark. "I know, Commander.   
That's the most difficult thing anyone like him can face."  
  
"Yes, you're right, Pluto. Well, since it's going to be quite some time before Yohann is   
ready for his little adventure, would you mind joining me in the mess hall? It's almost   
time for lunch, and even the Guardian of Time has to eat once in a while, correct?"  
  
"You know me, Commander. I have to guard the Gate."  
  
"Come on, I'll send a probe to keep an eye on it. It will alert us if something happens.   
You should know by now that we are quite efficient in that field. Besides, this will be the   
last time we will be able to relax before all this pandemonium starts."  
  
"All right. I can live with it. As I said before, you know me too well, Galos."  
  
"A privilege of my rank, Setsuna." Added the commander, and after punching a few buttons   
on his desk, he disconnected it. "Shall we go?"  
  
And with that, Commander Galos and Sailor Pluto went to enjoy what would be their last meal   
in peace before Starr's adventure began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Starr arrived at the R&D wing of Moon Rider a couple of hours after his meeting with   
Commander Galos. He took his time ordering all his stuff before starting his new assignment.  
  
'What's the matter with the old man?' thought Starr. 'He seems a little worried, but for   
what? I swear, sometimes I think he knows more than he admits. It felt like he was trying   
to warn me of something, but what? And what's all this about new equipment for me?' At that   
same moment, he arrived at the entrance of the main lab. All his previous doubts forgotten,   
he entered and presented himself to the chief of the department.  
  
"Lieutenant Yohann Starr reporting, Doctor Hathaway."  
  
Doctor Maximillian Hathaway was what most people would catalog, the perfect image of the   
absent-minded professor. He only lived when his experiments were in progress. A man fully   
dedicated to his work, he even earned the mote "Dr. Brainiac" among his personnel... of   
course, everybody called him that behind his back. He was watching a 3-d simulation on   
his computer, and didn't seem to notice the presence of Starr behind him. After a few   
minutes, Starr decided to take direct action.  
  
"Doctor Hathaway?" he asked again, this time touching his shoulder.  
  
"Huh, what? Who...?" said Hathaway, startled by the interruption. When he finally saw the   
face of the Lieutenant, he asked in an angry tone. "Well, who are you? What are you doing   
here? Don't you know I'm in the middle of an important research here?!? Don't you know this   
is a restricted area?? Get out of here before I call Security! Shoo! Scat! Get out! " he   
then began to push Starr to the door.  
  
"Doctor Hathaway, I'm here under orders of Commander Galos himself. He mentioned that you   
have some special cargo I have to ferry to Centrum today!"  
  
"What? Who...? Oh, yes, yes, I remember. Why didn't you say that before? I swear, young   
people these days expect that everybody guess what he or she is thinking. They don't have   
any respect for their elders. If I were in charge of this place..." And with this kind of   
comments, the two men entered another room. The place seemed a combination of laboratory   
and warehouse. All kind of scientific paraphernalia was inside, in an apparent chaos.   
At least, Starr couldn't find any semblance of order inside the place.  
  
"Ok, young man. I warn you, don't touch anything! I have everything in here in a strict   
order, and I don't want you to mess with it! What was your name again?"  
  
"Starr, Doctor. Yohann Starr." Said the Lieutenant. 'strict order? Geez, this place could   
give a service droid an overload just looking at it!'  
  
Without an effort, Doctor Hathaway produced a paper sheet. "Oh, yes, here it is. Hmmm...   
that's strange. It seems that, besides the things you'll be transporting, there seems to   
be some special equipment for you as well. Oh, well. Everything seems to be in order. If   
you follow me, please. And don't touch anything!"  
  
"Yes, Doctor."   
  
They then crossed a door at the end of the main lab. After entering, Starr noticed that   
this was some kind of testing lab. On a table on the left wall, there were some strange   
looking artifacts. Doctor Hathaway proceeded to the table, and began to explain the artifacts.  
  
"Well, Lieutenant, all this equipment was ordered for you. Let me explain all of this. First,   
here's your new armor." He explained as he handed Starr a strange looking belt. It seemed   
to be slightly bulkier than average, but it was light nevertheless. "When you want to   
activate it, you just touch the blue jewel in front of it and say 'power on'. Try it.   
I'm very proud of it, I designed it myself!"  
  
Starr just shrugged, then put on the belt. After putting it on, he then touched the jewel   
and said "Power on". Immediately, metallic plates began to protrude from the belt,   
unfolding and covering every part of his body. A few seconds later, all his body was   
covered with a suit of armor made of some sort of steel blue alloy. Doctor Hathaway looked   
like a mother hen after laying an egg after the transformation was complete.  
  
"You see, my boy, this armor is a special biometal design. It has the ability to regenerate   
itself if something happens to cut through it. The helmet is equipped with the latest   
nanocomputers and the most sophisticated analysis programs, and to boot, the memory banks   
have incorporated all the files contained in the main computer of the base! The sensor array   
is state-of-the-art! You will be able to analyze every situation you face and come up with   
a strategy in just nanoseconds! And ... err... oh my... what else is there?"  
  
"Why don't you let me explain the rest, Doctor?" Said a feminine voice from the helmet. That   
startled Starr in such a way, that he fell to the floor, looking frantically all around the   
room.  
  
"What? Oh yes, yes, I forgot. Starr, let me present you to A.L.E.X." said the good doctor   
in a proud tone of voice.  
  
"Alex? Who is she? And where is she?" asked a startled Lieutenant, still on the floor.  
  
"I'm right with you , dummy!" answered the voice. "And stand up! You look like a fool in   
that position! Not to mention that you make me look bad, to boot!"  
  
"What kind of joke is this, Doctor?" demanded Starr, while picking himself from his   
undignified position.  
  
"It's not a joke, my boy. You see, A.L.E.X. stands for Analogic Logistic Expert Xperimental.   
She's an Artificial Intelligence, the most advanced of her kind. I designed her, per direct   
orders of Commander Galos himself, using your own brain algorithms stored on the mainframe.   
But I'm sorry to say, she has a little temper problem."  
  
"Ha! Look who's talking! You don't know the day of the week you are living on, and you   
expect me to believe that you can understand such a marvel like myself? As if!!"  
  
"Doctor, I don't want to offend you or anything, but I don't think I have a use of an   
Artificial Intelligence. Is there a way to remove her from the suit?" Asked Starr. He felt   
a little uncomfortable in front of flesh and blood ladies, but this was ridiculous!  
  
"I'm afraid not, my boy. She is an integral element of the system. Besides, once you two   
are acquainted, I believe there will be no problem at all. Ahem, allow me to proceed. Alex,   
this is Lieutenant Yohann Starr. You two are going to be together for quite some time."  
  
"Well, Lieutenant, pleased to meet you... I guess."  
  
"Err... same here, Alex." Answered Starr. 'Geez, the doc has to be joking! I don't think I'll   
be able to stand this piece of software for more than a minute!'  
  
"Hey, take that back!" promptly replied Alex.  
  
"WHAT?!?! You read my mind??"  
  
"Of course. The moment you activated the armor, I immediately linked myself with your   
biorhythmic readings, and coupled my matrix to your brainwaves. In short, we are together   
from now on."  
  
"Great." Mumbled Starr. He knew when he was beaten.   
  
"Come on, Lieutenant. It's not that bad. After all, if we are going to be partners, we must   
be on the best of terms. What if I call you by your name? And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have nice buns down there, Yohann. giggle"  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
During all the conversation, Doctor Hathaway was waiting for them to finish, but that was   
enough! "Alex, cut that out. You're embarrassing him. Can I go on explaining the rest of the   
equipment?"  
  
"By all means, Doctor. Proceed." Answered Alex. Starr just nodded in agreement.   
  
"Thank you. As I was going to mention, to deactivate the armor, you just say 'Armor out',   
and it will return to its original state. It will then recharge itself with the surrounding   
energy and will be ready for use again after 2 hours. Now this..." He then proceeded to   
activate 3 little spheres on the table. The spheres then floated around Starr, glowing slightly.  
  
"Those spheres are part of a sophisticated system for attack and defense. This sphere,"   
pointing to the one in front of Starr, "is your defense system. It can either use the   
surrounding energy to create a protective shield against physical attacks, or it can use   
your own energy to create a psionic shield to protect you against magical or psionic attacks.   
To activate either protection, just say 'Alpha, shield' for physical attacks, or 'Alpha,   
aura' for the psionic shield. You can even use both shields at the same time, but that will   
drain you too fast. I strongly advice against it."  
  
"Now, this sphere," pointing to the one of Starr's right, "is used for physical attacks. It   
follows the same principle as your armor, and it can also link to it to form any kind of   
weapon you can muster. It can also allow you to link the cybernetic systems of the armor to   
any kind of electronic equipment. You only have to say 'Beta, engage', and it will   
automatically attach to your suit. And if you say 'Beta, attack', it will home in and attack   
the enemy."  
  
"And finally, this sphere," pointing to the one of Starr's left, "is used for psionic and   
magical attacks. You just have to mention the word 'Gamma', followed with the kind of attack   
you want to realize. For example, if you say 'Gamma, fire', it will launch a fire attack.   
Alex can brief you with all the different kind of attacks and combinations you can do with   
all of this. And now, let's deactivate all the systems. Just say 'spheres, attach' and presto!   
All of them will unite with your armor."  
  
"All right. Spheres, attach." Immediately, the three spheres attached to the armor. Alpha   
on his forehead, Beta and Gamma on each shoulder. Shortly after, he proceeded to deactivate   
the armor, which turned back into a belt.  
  
"I have to admit, Doctor Hathaway, this is highly impressive. I never thought that this   
kind of technology was available."   
  
"Thank you, my boy. Thank you! I'm pretty proud of my work as well. Now, can I give you the   
manifest of the cargo you will be taking with you?"  
  
"Of course, Doctor. By the way, am I going to use a regular ship to transport the cargo?"  
  
"No, no, no, my boy! I don't know why, but Commander Galos assigned you to pilot one of our   
new prototype ships. And to top that, you will be the only pilot of the Leviathan!"  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor?? Did you say... Leviathan?" Asked a stunned Starr.  
  
"Yes, my boy! Didn't he tell you? You'll be piloting the new Leviathan Mark I! The new   
flagship of our fleet! I designed all the systems myself." Doctor Hathaway had the smuggest   
smile anyone had ever saw in a person's face! "Do you know what is it?"  
  
"Only the partial reports I could muster, Doctor Hathaway. This ship is able to move in   
almost any kind of terrain, isn't it?"  
  
"Terrain? HMPH!! My boy, the Leviathan is a multifibious ship! It can fly in any imaginable   
kind of environment! And its power core is the most sophisticated one ever designed! It's   
equipped with the latest cloaking devices I have thought! And to top it, it's weaponry is  
state-of-the-art!"   
  
"Sorry, Doctor Hathaway. I didn't want to offend you."  
  
"All right, my boy. Apologies accepted. Now, let's go get that manifest, shall we?"  
  
"Of course, Doctor." 'Geez, this guy is totally wacko!' thought Starr.  
  
'Yes, I agree with you. But you shouldn't say that of my creator!' transmitted Alex.  
  
'Cut that out! Can't I have a little privacy here?'  
  
'Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone. Geez, what a grouch you are!'  
  
"Why me?" muttered a suddenly tired Lieutenant Starr.  
  
'Why not?' answered an amused Alex.  
  
"This is going to be a long, long trip..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours later, Starr was standing in front of the Leviathan. He couldn't do anything else   
but marvel in front of such a marvelous machine. The special alloys and composite materials   
used for its construction gave it an undefined tone of blue, and it seemed to change tones   
while looking at it! It was an elegant and stylized ship, and the form of the fuselage   
reminded him of a hammerhead shark. The propulsion nacelles were located under the hull,   
the exhaust ports barely protruding from it. The whole hull looked seamless, not a trace   
of welding in all it's surface. It gave the impression of being a living entity, not an   
artificial construction. It was the size of two large heavy trucks (the kind called Thorton   
on 20th century earth), and it's cargo hold was spacious enough to hold all the largest   
equipment used by an observation team. Its hull was strong enough to wistand even a   
direct hit from a small nuclear device, and was able to repair itself using nanoprobes   
embedded inside its structure. Its power core was a mix of a matter/antimatter reactor   
and a plasma reactor. And the weaponry! If it was necessary, this ship was able to flatten a   
city three times the size of 20th century New York in no time at all!  
  
In short, the Leviathan was a piece of art in itself.   
  
"Wow", said Starr while he approached the ship. "No wonder they are sending this prototype   
to Centrum. Once it's in full production, all the other ships on the Agency will look like   
toys!"  
  
"I agree. But that piece of crap doesn't compare with me! Don't you agree, sweetheart?"   
promptly answered Alex.  
  
"Will you PLEASE stop bugging me?? You're giving me a headache!"  
  
"Not in your life, sweetie. Besides, we're partners, right? And partners talk with each other."  
  
"But not all the time! You haven't stopped talking since we left the lab!"  
  
"Well, ex-cuuuuse me! I was just trying to break the ice!"  
  
"Well, with your chatter, you could break a whole glacier! Now, let's board the ship and be   
on our way, ok?"  
  
"All right. And while we are traveling, I'll fill you in with all the enhancements of your   
armor, deal?"  
  
"sigh ok, but at least, will you let me sleep sometime during the flight?"  
  
"It's a deal, sweetbuns. Do you want me to sing you a nursery rhyme so you can have sweet   
dreams?"  
  
"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" asked a stressed-out Lieutenant Starr, watching the   
ceiling.  
  
"And why not?" answered an amused Alex.  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
It was so far an uneventful flight. The Leviathan was handling like a dream, there were no   
trouble passing through the jump gates, and they were only 2 universes away from Centrum.   
Lieutenant Starr was steering the Leviathan towards the next jump gate, located near the   
moon of the Earth of this universe. And during the whole trip, Alex was briefing Yohann about   
his new armor suit. He had to admit it, she was handling pretty well, but that annoying   
attitude of her towards him... like she was an overprotecting mother at times, or an   
annoying little sister at other times...But most of the time, she acted like she was her owner.  
  
"... And when you combine Alpha and Gamma together, you can create a sub-spatial shield that   
can cure and recharge any member of an observation team, although it would deplete your   
natural energy reserves. You have to have this in mind, because this could leave you   
vulnerable to an attack, or in a position where you could be spotted. Also... Yohann, are   
you listening?"  
  
"hmmm.... What? Oh, sorry. I was partially listening. Alpha and Gamma, right. Curative   
shield. Got it. Not overuse. Check."  
  
"What's the matter? You've been acting strange since we entered this system. Is anything   
wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, Alex. I was just looking at these readings. It seems that something happened   
on the rings of Saturn quite recently. Take a look, and tell me what do you think of it."  
  
"Ok, pork chops. Analyzing... "  
  
"And would you PLEASE stop calling me names??"  
  
"Don't interrupt me, dear. Analyses complete. It seems that some sort of artificial   
structure blew up. There are traces of alloys and inorganic compounds drifting nearby.   
I suggest you alter the route and head toward the jump gate outside the elliptic. That   
should minimize the risk of an unwanted collision with the debris. "  
  
"Check. Introducing new course on the navcom now."  
  
"Sweetbuns?"  
  
"For the Nth time, DON'T- CALL-ME-NAMES!!!"  
  
"All right, all right! You should learn to relax some more, you know??"  
  
"sigh I'll try. What was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important. Just that a particularly vicious solar wind is approaching. ETA,   
15 seconds."  
  
"Nothing important???? Why didn't you tell me that earlier???"  
  
"Because I was explaining to you the nature of the debris you found, remember? Besides, you   
were busy yelling at me! After all I've one for you, you treat me like this!" answered Alex   
in the most melodramatic tone she could muster.  
  
"Stop that!" yelled Starr. "I'm altering course now. Engines at 3/4 thrust. Getting out of   
the elliptic."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, honey."  
  
"Oh, and why not, "baby"?" asked Starr, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Ooh, you called me "baby"!! This is a first! Wait till I download this to the mainframe!   
The rest of the AI's are not going to believe it!" Alex responded, almost in the brink of   
ecstasy.  
  
"Cut that out, already! Tell me, why wouldn't you change course like I did, eh?"  
  
"Well, because if you continue on this flight path, you are going to..."  
  
WHAM suddenly, there was a huge impact on the starboard section of the Leviathan.  
  
"...collide with a debrie that was heading toward us."  
  
"NOW you tell me! Damage report!" 'Boy, the old man is not going to like this at all! I   
damaged a prototype! He's going to skin me alive for this!' thought Starr, while images of   
grossly tortures and interminable speeches began to dance in front of him.  
  
"Nothing serious. It seems that a pole-like object imbedded itself in the hull. The   
nanoprobes are starting to remove it. Estimated time for repair: 4 minutes."  
  
"That's good. Will there be any permanent damage to the ship?"  
  
"Weeeeell.... Yes and no."  
  
"What do you mean by that??" Starr was beginning to feel VERY preoccupied by now.   
  
"Well, no, since the ship's self-repair mechanisms can handle damage far worse than this.   
And yes, because that solar wind I mentioned earlier is hitting right now. And that thing   
seems to be of a VERY conductive material, and it's going to relay the energy all over the   
ship!" And, as soon Alex said this, there was an enormous power surge all over the   
Leviathan's electric system. Sparks were flying all over the place, and suddenly, all   
lights went out. Shortly, the emergency lights went on; the acrid smell of burned isolation   
hanging in the air.   
  
"cough, cough Alex, damage report! cough"  
  
"Navigational system down. Engines down. Power core shut down. Main computer down. Life   
support on emergency power. Hull's integrity at 97.3 %. That pole is still embedded on   
the hull, but it will come out eventually. Self-repair mechanisms at 56% efficiency ratio   
and climbing. All damage will be repaired in approximately 6 hours, 40 minutes, 23 seconds.   
And there's something else. Are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
"Of cough, cough course! I don't like to be flying blind!"  
  
"Ok, you asked for it. Because of your little stunt, we are on a collision course on Earth.   
ETA, 6 hours, 35 minutes, 10 seconds. According to our trajectory, we will crash land in the   
vicinity of the city of Tokyo, in the woodlands near the area known as Juban. Any last   
requests?"  
  
'Yup, the big man won't like this at all.' Thought Starr. He was considering what was worse...   
to die on the crash, or returning to Moon Rider to listen what Commander Galos was going to   
tell him.  
  
"Well, it seems that I won't be able to have that R&R at Crystal Palace after all. And I was   
considering taking it with you, Alex. Tough luck, eh?"  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. I know I will think of something to take us out of this mess. And   
don't forget, you said you will have 3 weeks with me at Crystal Palace!"  
  
'Great, now I'm certain that I'm doomed.' Thought Starr.  
  
* * * *  
  
6 hours later...  
  
"Honey?" Asked Alex.  
  
"What?" By this time, Starr was completely sure that this was his end.   
  
"I have thought something that would help us to survive the crash."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Asked Starr. He began to feel hope raising inside of him.  
  
"Well, I was thinking... if you don your armor, and then link with Alpha and Beta with the   
Leviathan I/O port, you would be able to create a shield that could withstand reentry.   
Meanwhile, I'll link with the navcom and try to guide the Leviathan into a controlled landing."  
  
"And do you think we will be able to do it?"  
  
"There's a 78.12% probability that we could make it. Because the engines aren't still at   
full capacity yet, I'm not too sure that we can have a soft landing."  
  
"Well, this plan is better than nothing. Let's do it!"  
  
"Alright! We're back in business, pork chops!"  
  
"Right!! And stop calling me pork chops!!!"  
  
* * * *  
  
35 minutes later...  
  
"All right, Alex. We're entering the atmosphere. Activate the cloaking device. We don't want   
to be detected by Earth's tracking stations."  
  
"Roger. Systems engaged."  
  
From and outside point of view, the Leviathan became invisible to radar and other kind of   
detection systems.  
  
"Ok then, let's proceed. Power on."  
  
Immediately, the armor began to cover his body, and soon enough, he was ready to rumble!  
  
"Let's party! Beta, engage!" Immediately, the Beta sphere detached from its socked on his   
right shoulder and embedded itself on his right arm. Starr then linked his arm with the   
I/O port of the main computer. "Well, Alex, interface with the navcom now."  
  
"Roger. Negotiating with host... Link established. Downloading parameters... Download   
complete. Link stable and running, baby!"  
  
"Ok, now for a real fire test! Alpha, Shield!" Immediately, the Alpha Sphere began to glow,   
sending the energy to the hull. Outside, a faint yellowish glow enveloped the Leviathan.  
  
"Shield enabled," said Alex. "initiating reentry now. Exterior temperature: 1000 degrees   
Celsius and climbing.... 2000... 4000... 6000... 10000..."  
  
"uuurrrghhh How... much... till... landing... Alex...?" Because of the link, Starr was   
feeling some of the heat, and the effort to maintain the shield was beginning to be too   
much for him. He felt like if every cell on his body was on fire!  
  
"Hang in there, sweetie! Five more minutes, and we'll be clear!"  
  
"AAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!" Suddenly, a wave of pain and nausea cursed all over his body. "I...   
don't... know... if ... I can... make.. it!!! AAAAHHHH!!" Because of the increasing pain,   
his concentration to maintain the shield began to weaver.   
  
"Shield integrity in danger. It's beginning to collapse! Yohann, do something!!"  
  
"I'll... try... Alpha... Aura!" Suddenly, a green glow surrounded the Leviathan.   
  
"What are you doing!?!? Are you crazy?? You are too weak to try to use the aura! You could   
die! Stop it!"  
  
"Shut... up... and... drive!! YYEEEAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!" By now, the torture was intolerable   
for Starr. He felt that his mind, along with his body, was about to become a supernova!  
  
"Entering lower atmosphere. We made it! Altering course... preparing for landing... Emergency!   
Engines shut down! Attempting controlled crash land!"   
  
To be sincere, Alex did a great job. The Leviathan made an almost perfect landing... if you   
exclude the fact that the ship had no functional engines at the time and that the landing   
area was covered with trees. The ship skidded a good 400 yards before coming to a stop, its   
hull still glowing faintly. After a few minutes, the glow disappeared. It was fortunate for   
them too, that it was 2:00 A.M. in the morning, and since the area was desserted, no one   
witnessed the landing.  
  
"Ship's integrity nominal. Nanoprobes beginning reparation. Estimated time for repair:   
3 hours, 36 minutes, 12 seconds. I can't believe it, Yohann! We made it! We are still   
functioning!" exclaimed an ecstatic Alex. Since there was no immediate response, Alex began   
to worry.  
  
"Sweetbuns?... Honey?... Hello? Is anybody home? Don't scare me like that, baby! Answer me!"  
  
But Lieutenant Yohann Starr, Member of the Multiple Reality Monitoring Agency, pilot of the   
Scout Ship Leviathan, was completely unconscious, in a state near to a coma.  
  
"Yohann? Answer me, please! Wake up!! Don't leave me alone, please!! Wake up! I won't bother   
you again, promise! YOOOOHAAAAANNN!!" Because Alex was still linked to the Leviathan's   
system, and since Yohann's last command was to use the Alpha sphere to create the Aura, her   
scream was broadcasted in a mental level.  
  
And in the nearby city, four girls woke up, sensing in their minds and souls the anguished   
cry of Alex.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	2. Chapter 2

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: First Encounters  
  
  
Tokyo, 2:00 A.M....  
  
Rei woke up, startled. 'What was that?' She was suddenly sweating. 'I could swear that someone   
screamed someone's name! I wonder who could have been?' She stood immobile for a few minutes,   
the crickets the only sound discernible. Since the "scream" drove away all her sleep, she   
decided to step out of her bed, donned her robe and began to walk towards the room where the   
Sacred Fire was burning.   
  
"Well, it's better to be sure what was all that about. I certainly hope it's not a new enemy.   
We all need a rest after that Gallagher affair!" Immediately, she sat in front of the fire,   
entered a meditative state, and concentrated in search for an answer. Soon enough, an image   
began to form in the fire. 'What the...' thought Rei. 'What in God's name is that!?!' An   
image of a strange looking craft was standing in the middle of the flames. Then the image   
shifted to a scene of what seemed to be the control room. A figure wearing what looked like   
a suit of armor was sprawled on the ground, and the voice she heard before was coming from   
it! 'That's weird. It doesn't seem to be no one else inside; however, there's a voice calling   
for someone to wake up.' Right after she saw the last image, the fire returned to its normal   
behavior.   
  
"I'll call everyone first thing in the morning. It seems that we have a situation on our   
hands." And since she didn't feel anything evil emanating from the ship nor it's occupant,   
and because the meditation left her a little tired, she went back to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa were sleeping peacefully, Luna having some rest while slumbering at the   
girls' feet. Suddenly, Usagi woke up, drawing a deep breath at the same moment she stood up   
all of a sudden. Luna found herself in the not enviable situation of being kicked out of the   
bed, and coming to a sudden stop after having an intimate encounter with the floor.  
  
"Usagi, what happened? A nightmare?" asked Luna. It's needless to mention that she was not   
happy of being so rudely awaken. She was having an interesting dream concerning herself,   
Artemis, and a big bowl of cream (Don't ask.)  
  
"I... I don't know, Luna. All of a sudden, I thought I heard someone calling for help. It was   
a woman's voice, and was calling someone named 'John' or 'Jake' or something like that to   
please wake up. It was too weird."  
  
'Poor Usagi. She still has bad dreams about her adventure with Gallagher.' Thought Luna. It   
was only 3 weeks since she recalled her whole ordeal against Gallagher and the Prime. All the   
Sailors were still trying to help her get over the emotional stress that adventure tolled on   
her. "It was only a bad dream. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you and in the morning,   
you'll remember nothing of this."  
  
"Mmmm.... Mommy?" Chibi-Usa asked, eyes heavy with sleep.  
  
"It's nothing, dear. Go back to sleep. Everything is okay." Promptly answered Usagi. Since   
everything seemed to be all right, Chibi-Usa went back to sleep, immediately having sweet   
dreams of sweets, milk shakes and all kind of treats.   
  
"Good night, Luna. And thank you." With that, Usagi went back to sleep too. Soon enough, she   
went back to dream of her sweet Mamoru. "Mmmm... ooh, Mamoru...."  
  
Luna, still rattled because of the fall, decided to watch Usagi's sleep from a safe distance.   
'Poor kid,' thought Luna. 'She's been through so much, and every time she emerged victorious.   
I certainly hope this was only a nightmare...'  
  
At the same time...  
  
Everything was quiet inside Setsuna's mansion. Haruka and Michiru were peacefully sleeping,   
each one in the other's embrace. Inside another room, Robin Redwing was equally sleeping,   
having moved there after Gallagher destroyed her apartment. All was quiet, silence being the   
only sound around.  
  
All of a sudden, Michiru and Robin woke up, startled.   
  
Michiru opened her eyes, sleep out of her mind. 'Who said that?' she wondered. She looked to   
Haruka's sleeping figure, her face peacefully relaxed and with a faint smile on her red lips.   
'No, it wasn't her. Perhaps it was Robin. I better check her out.' Carefully moving away from   
Haruka's arms, she stepped out of their bed, donned her robe and went to Robin's bedroom.  
  
Robin was awake as well, her eyes wide open. "Who is Yohann?" she muttered. "There's no one   
with that name here, or even at school. Perhaps it was all a dream. Geez, perhaps Usagi and   
the rest of the gang are right. I better find a boyfriend soon, being gorgeous and all alone   
is bad for my health!"   
  
There was a soft knock on her door. "Robin? Is everything fine in there?" came Michiru's soft   
voice from the hall.  
  
"Yes, Michiru. Come in."  
  
Michiru entered her room, carefully closing the door behind her. "Robin, are you sure   
everything is all right? I thought I heard you calling someone."  
  
'What??' thought a suddenly alert Robin. "It wasn't me. I thought it was one of you, or   
perhaps I was having a dream. Hey, wait a minute, if it wasn't me, or neither of you, and it   
wasn't a dream, then who was screaming? Did Haruka heard that scream too?"  
  
"No, she's still asleep. It seems that only you and me were the only ones who heard it."  
  
"That's strange. Do you think it has something to do with our new Senshi powers?"  
  
Michiru pondered the question for a moment. "Perhaps. I'm not sure. We better go back to   
sleep. We'll check it out in the morning."  
  
"Ok. It's too early, and I have to go to school a little late, anyway. If it's a new enemy,   
we better be fresh and ready."  
  
"Correct. Good night, Robin."  
  
"Good night, Michiru."  
  
* * * *  
  
5 hours later...  
  
"Usagi, wake up!"  
  
"Hmmm, just five more minutes, Luna. I'm tired."  
  
"Mommy, there's a situation here. Wake up!!" Added Chibi-Usa.  
Those words made the trick. "Uh? What...? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rei called a few minutes ago," started Luna. "It seems that your nightmare was no nightmare   
at all. At the same time you woke up, Rei, Michiru and Robin heard the same thing you heard.   
Rei asked the Sacred Fire and she received something important. There will be a meeting at the   
temple in ten minutes. Get up and dress immediately. Everyone will be reunited to discuss what   
to do. Chibi-Usa will call your brother and then we all will go to the meeting."  
  
"All right, Luna. Don't rush me!" answered Usagi.  
  
"I'll help you, mommy. Don't worry, we'll be ready in no time at all!"  
  
"Thank you, honey."  
  
* * * *  
  
Later, at Rei's temple....  
  
"All right, everyone," Began Luna. Rei, Amy, Makoto, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Laurella, Haruka,   
Michiru, Robin, Mamoru and Shingo were together at Rei's room. "It seems that there is   
something strange going on. Apparently, at 2:00 A.M. this morning, something crash-landed in   
the woodland area west of here. After it crashed, it sent some sort of distress signal that   
only Rei, Usagi, Michiru and Robin were able to receive. No one else seems to have heard it."  
  
"Wait a minute, Luna," asked Mamoru. "How is it that only they were able to receive that   
message? I don't get it. From Rei, I understand, but why didn't Shingo received that message   
as well?"  
  
"I was going to ask the same question," added Laurella. She was holding Shingo's arm in what   
looked a vicious grasp. Although Shingo didn't mind it. "I mean, we all have special abilities,   
but Shingo is something special among us. Why didn't he received it?" To mark her point, she   
gave a long, lovely look at Shingo. He only smiled in response, giving the same look at   
Laurella.  
  
"I'm not so sure why, Laurella. It seems that Rei received it because of her Shinto training.   
The only reason I could think of why the rest of us didn't received the message, is that it   
has something to do with their new Senshi status. That should give them some higher   
sensitivity to mental messages." Answered Luna. "However, the real issue here is not HOW we   
knew about it; we have to think what to DO about it. It seems that someone is in need of help,   
and is our duty to help whoever is calling for it."  
  
"I'm not so sure about it, Luna. And what if this is a new enemy, trying to sneak on us and   
destroy us?" remarked Haruka. "We can't let our guards down because someone called for help.   
What if this is a trap?"  
  
"We'll have to take the risk, Haruka. And since Mina is still at the hospital, and all of you   
girls have classes to attend," that comment obtained a collective groan from everyone,   
especially Usagi, "we'll have to decide whom are going to investigate this ship. Amy, do you   
have an approximate location of that ship?"  
  
"Yes, Luna. I ran a scan of the general area, and I located a strange energy emission 20 miles   
west of Setsuna's mansion." That information called the immediate attention of Robin, Haruka   
and Michiru. "It hasn't moved since the moment I registered it. Here, let me show you the   
location." Amy opened her portable computer, and after stroking a few keys at her usual speed,   
an image appeared on the screen. "There is a road that leads to only a few yards from the   
crash site. Although it's a little difficult to reach, since the topography is a little rough.   
However, I don't foresee any difficulty to reach it."  
  
"Since we are going to be home anyway, I suggest that Haruka and I go and check that place.   
Besides, if there is something wrong with it, we are the strongest ones that can deal with   
it," mentioned Michiru. Haruka nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't know, Michiru. It could be dangerous. You should take someone else with you." Added   
Luna.  
  
"In that case, I'll go with them." Said Mamoru. "Besides, I don't have classes early in the   
morning."  
  
"No way! I'm going with them!" interceded Robin. "If this is a trap, what good do you think   
you will do if they use magical attacks? You could dodge it, but nothing more. Besides, having   
a team of 2 Senshis instead of one Senshi will even the odds even more."  
  
"Forget it, kiddo. You are still too inexperienced against different enemies. It doesn't   
matter if Technuma teached you everything you know, you still lack the experience." Replied   
Mamoru.  
  
"And how do you suppose I'm going to learn if I run and hide each time? Besides, I've already   
proven to you that I'm very capable of defending myself!" retorted Robin.  
  
"She's right." Said Usagi. Everybody turned to look at her. "She's got a point there. Besides,   
if this call was meant to be received by us, it only makes sense that the ones that received   
it should go and find out. Unfortunately, neither Rei nor I can go, so it will have to be the   
three of you. Even more, Robin has no classes early in the morning. She has more freedom in   
that respect."  
  
"Thank you, Usagi. You aces!" And with that, Robin gave Usagi what could only be described a   
pro-wrestling bear hug. There was a sound of something cracking under the pressure. Everyone   
else had huge sweat drops behind their heads.  
  
"Don't... mention... it... Robin! Now... would you... mind... lettin'... me ... go??" asked   
a blue-faced Usagi.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry." As soon as Robin let her go, Usagi gave long, deep breaths.   
  
"Ok, now that everything is settled, let's move!" said Robin, sprinting in direction of   
Haruka's car.  
  
"Sometimes, I think that girl is a little too enthusiastic." Muttered Luna, shaking her head.  
  
And since the meeting was over, everyone proceeded to their classes. After all, it was not as   
if school would be cancelled if there were an emergency.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Wow, what is this thing??" asked an awed Sailor Saturn a few minutes later.  
  
It was an uneventful trip to the crash site. Shortly after arrival, the girls transformed and   
approached the crashed Leviathan with extreme caution. After surveying the surrounding area,   
and making sure there were no hidden surprises, they approached the downed ship.  
  
"I don't know. But it certainly doesn't look of this planet. I wonder how are we going to get   
inside?" said Sailor Uranus. She was admiring the soft lines of the Leviathan. As a   
professional car driver, she had the instinct to recognize an elegant machine when she saw   
one.  
  
"I don't know either. And I don't think whoever is inside will take kindly if we blow a hole   
on it just to find out what's going on in there," added Sailor Neptune.   
  
"I know it's a crazy idea, but what if we just knock on it?" said Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Saturn. After all, we don't know what are their intentions..."   
began to say Sailor Uranus, but while she was talking, Sailor Saturn was standing near the   
hull and knocked on it with her Glaive!  
  
"HELLO?? IS ANYONE HOME? WE CAME TO HELP!! WE RECEIVED YOUR MESSAGE!!" screamed Sailor Saturn   
at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Saturn!!!" screamed Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus ran to Saturn's side and grabbed her hand.  
  
"What do you think are you doing?!?! It could be dangerous! This has to be the most insensate,   
reckless, stupid action I've...!" but before she could finish, a door opened next to them.  
  
"You were saying?" said a satisfied Sailor Saturn, a big smile all over her face.  
  
"Never mind," grumbled Sailor Uranus. Sailor Neptune just chuckled under her breath.  
  
With that settled, the three girls entered the Leviathan. Right behind them, the door closed,   
hiding a strange event. At the moment the door closed, an object dropped from the side of the   
Leviathan. It was a strange looking sword, made of a black material. After hitting the floor,   
it glowed for a brief instant, and then vanished in thin air.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few minutes earlier, inside the Leviathan...  
  
Alex was coursing for the thousandth time the fact that she was only an Artificial Intelligence,  
with no physical body of her own. After her scream, she noticed that they were still linked to   
the Leviathan's main computer, and immediately disconnected the link. After that, there was   
nothing else for her to do to but to watch Lieutenant Yohann's condition.  
  
"Oh, baby. I wish I could do something else. I don't think you'll be seriously hurt after   
this, but I wish I could remove your armor. At least you could breathe easier!"  
  
At that same moment, the ship's external sensors showed that something was approaching.   
Immediately, Alex linked again to the computer, and activated the external view. Three young   
women were approaching the Leviathan, but they were dressed rather strange. One of them was   
dressed with some strange sailor suit, and the other two were dressed with tight fitting   
one-piece suits.   
  
"Strange. How did they find us? I'm certain that the cloaking devices were functioning before   
we crashed! Wait a minute, there's something familiar about them..." Right on, Alex accessed   
the files on the main computer, and began to compare them with the images of the three girls   
outside the Leviathan, along with her own internal data banks. "Searching... collating   
images... comparing with known data... search complete." Alex gasped at the results of the   
search. "Of course! They are the Sailor Scouts! There is no doubt that the one with the   
ridiculous sailor suit is Sailor Uranus, but who are the rest of them? This is going to take   
some serious computing... Accessing data files of alternate universe profiles... searching...   
collating data... comparing... But of course! How could I miss such a basic fact! On this   
universe, the Sailor scouts are in the middle of gaining what is known as "Soul Power"!   
Therefore, the one with the trident must be Sailor Neptune! But I don't recognize the one   
with the Glaive, although that weapon looks familiar... Searching weapons data... comparing...   
Wait! That looks like Sailor Saturn's weapon! But who's the bimbo holding it?? They seem to   
be discussing something. Activating audio..." Immediately, their voices were carried by the   
external microphones and relayed to the ship's speakers.  
  
- "... certainly doesn't look of this planet. I wonder how are we going to get inside?"   
  
'Do'h! What gave her the first clue? Besides, what's the matter with her? Doesn't she know the   
meaning of "private property"?'  
  
- "I don't know either. And I don't think whoever is inside will take kindly if we blow a   
hole on it just to find out what's going on in there."  
  
'Just try to scratch my sweetbuns' ship, and I'll use all the weaponry we have to make sure   
you'll be sorry for the rest of your life... the whole 2 seconds of it!'  
  
- "I know it's a crazy idea, but what if we just knock on it?"  
  
'Well, at last, someone with a little common sense.'  
  
- "HELLO?? IS ANYONE HOME? WE CAME TO HELP!! WE RECEIVED YOUR MESSAGE!!"  
  
'What? What does she mean with help? And who does she think she is knocking my baby's ship   
with that thing?? And what message she's talking ab... oh, no... that only means that I   
transmitted while I was still linked earlier with the computer! Yohann's not going to like   
this! What am I going to do now?'  
  
- "Saturn!!!" " What do you think are you doing?!?! It could be dangerous! This has to be the   
most insensate, reckless, stupid action I've...!"  
  
'Oh, yeah? At least, this Saturn character had the decency to knock! This will teach you a   
lesson!' "Opening external hatch" 'There! What do you think of this, you amazon?'  
  
- "You were saying?"  
  
'You tell her, sister!'  
  
- "Never mind."  
  
'Ha! Now, I hope I'm not making a mistake with all of this! Oh, Yohann, why did you have to   
lost your senses? I could really use your help now!'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well, what now?" asked Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Since we're already in, why don't we search for whoever called for help?" retorted Sailor   
Uranus.  
  
"Don't be so rash on her, Uranus. Besides, her strategy worked, didn't it?" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Ok. Everybody, stand back!" With that, Sailor Uranus pressed a pad located right of the   
internal hatch, a sharp hissing sound was heard, and the door slide inside the wall. Nothing   
else happened, and the three girls entered the access hub of the Leviathan.  
  
"Ok, now we're in. where to now, oh fearless leader?" said Sailor Saturn, not bothering to   
hide the sarcasm on her voice.  
  
Sailor Uranus just sneered at her, leaving Sailor Neptune to answer. "Well, judging from the   
position of the door, and the direction we are facing now, I'd say we should go right. I   
think that's the direction to the control room of this ship."  
  
"That's absolutely correct! And the lady wins a teddy bear! Do you want to keep it, or do   
you want to change it for what's behind door number 2?" said a voice apparently from   
everywhere at the same time.  
  
The Scout and Senshis immediately assumed a fighting stance. "Who are you? Present yourself   
at once!" screamed Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Well, that's going to be a little difficult, since I don't have a body I can call my own. But   
we can discuss my intimate life later. Right now, I need your assistance with a little problem   
I have in my hands. Besides, who do you think you're yelling at?!?"  
  
"Wait a minute!", said Robin all of a sudden. "That voice! You're the one who screamed calling   
someone to wake up! What was the name? John? Jake? Jimmy?..."  
  
"Cut that out!" answered the voice. "Who do you think he is? Rumpelstilkin? And aren't you   
supposed to be here to help?"  
  
"That's right. Would you be so kind to tell us how to get to this person you're talking   
about?" said Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Well, at least you have some manners. I'll tell you. Take the door to your right, follow the   
hall to the next door and enter. You'll find us there. Now, isn't it nice to be polite? You   
can get better results with that attitude, unlike someone I don't want to mention..." said   
the voice. With that, everything was silent again.  
  
"I wonder who's she referring to?" said Sailor Saturn after a brief pause.  
  
"Never mind that. Let's go!!" promptly answered Sailor Uranus. Somehow, she had the feeling   
that the voice was referring to her...  
  
A few moments later, the girls entered the Leviathan's Control Room. They were greeted with   
the sight of an unconscious man dressed with a suit of armor lying on the floor.  
  
"Good grief! What happened to him?" said Sailor Saturn, hurrying to his side. She attempted   
to remove the helmet of the armor, but it seemed to be welded to the rest of the suit.   
  
"Let's just said that we had a wild party during our journey here," answered the voice. This   
time, the voice seemed to come from the armor. "Never mind that. I'll explain later. For the   
moment, let's take him out of here. He only needs to rest, but he can't do that inside his   
armor."  
  
"Wait a minute! How do we know it's not a trap?" said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Do you doubt of my word? Besides, if this were a trap, don't you think you would be already   
fighting by now, Sailor Uranus?" answered the voice.  
  
"WHAT?? How do you know my name?" Immediately, Sailor Uranus assumed her fighting stance,   
moving next to the door.  
  
"Cut that out! All right, to prove you my good will, allow me to introduce myself. My name is   
A.L.E.X. that means Analogic Logistic Expert Xperimental. I'm and Artificial Intelligence   
Program, and my top priority right now is not to be involved in the 'highlights of society',   
but to help my Lieutenant!"   
  
"All right, Alex. We get the idea. What can we do to help?" said Sailor Neptune. She put her   
hand on Sailor Uranus' shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Ok. First thing on the agenda... you have to turn him over his back."  
  
"All right, let's do it!" said Sailor Saturn. She immediately grabbed Yohann's arm, and tried   
to move him... to no avail. "Geez! He must weight a ton! I can't move him an inch! Girls,   
give me a hand!"  
  
With their combined strength, they were capable to turn him around. "Phew! I don't want to   
think how are we going to take him out of here!" said Sailor Neptune. "At least, while he's   
using that armor. Alex, he's on his back now, what now?"  
  
"All right. Pay attention. Do you see a blue jewel on his waist?"  
  
"I see it." Said Sailor Saturn.  
  
"Ok. Now, touch it, and say the words 'armor out', and stand back."  
  
"Very well. Here goes nothing... armor out!" said Sailor Saturn, and quickly stood back.  
  
Immediately, the armor began to fold on itself, and after a few moments, it was back on the   
belt, revealing Lieutenant Yohann Starr to the Sailors for the first time. He was dressed   
with a tight black jumpsuit, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. The three girls were   
a little startled at first, but it was Sailor Saturn who found her voice first.  
  
"Wow! What a hunk!" were her first words "What's his name? And, does he has a girlfriend   
already?". Neptune and Uranus just looked at her with a puzzled expression on their faces.   
'What's wrong with her?' wondered Neptune.  
  
"Never mind that!" said Alex. "Right now, you must take him out of here. But before you   
attempt to move him, I have to do something else." And with that, Alex sent a series of   
beeps that were answered by the Leviathan's computer. After a few seconds, everything was   
quiet again. "All right, all set. Let's go!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Sailor Uranus. "What was all that about?"  
  
"Oh, that? You'll see as soon as we get out of here. Now, would you be so kind to get   
Lieutenant Starr out of here... Pleaaaaaaseeee!?!" Said Alex. "Geez, are you always that   
dense??"  
  
"Shut up, will ya?!" was Sailor Uranus' reply. "Ok, I'll grab him by the armpits, each one   
of you grab a leg."  
  
Neptune and Saturn agreed, and soon enough, they were in front of the external hatch. After   
they exited the Leviathan, Sailor Saturn noticed something about the ship's external   
appearance.  
  
"Hey, look at that! Where's the ship?" said in a startled tone.  
  
Soon enough, all of them turned around, only to look at a wall of bushes and rocks, with no   
sign of the Leviathan on sight.  
  
"That's what I was doing inside, girls." Said Alex. "I activated the holographic projector, so   
now there will be no danger of someone else stumbling with the ship. Now, would you mind   
moving your legs and get out of here? And Saturn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you mind keeping your hands bellow my Lieutenant's knee?? Thank you!!"  
  
And with that last remark, two Senshis, one Scout and one bad tempered AI began their journey   
back to the city, carrying an unconscious Lieutenant with them.  
  
* * * *  
  
That afternoon, at Rei's temple...  
  
Everyone was reunited on Rei's room. Starr was resting on one of the empty rooms of the   
temple. After a few minutes, Rei entered the room, after checking their guest's condition.  
  
"What is your opinion, Amy?", asked Rei. Earlier, She made a reading in front of the Sacred   
Fire, but there was no luck so far.  
  
"Well, he's not giving any readings of any kind of negative energy, but he's a little   
dehydrated and shows all signs of exhaustion. Besides, all my scans indicate that he's   
human in all aspects," said Amy.  
  
"Are you sure about that, Amy?" Said Robin, a strange glint in her eyes.  
  
"One hundred percent, Robin. Why do you ask?' said Amy, puzzled.  
  
"oh, for nothing. Never mind."  
  
"Anyway, There seems to be nothing wrong with him, at least, nothing a little rest can't fix,   
but his belt is another matter entirely. There's something strange with it," said Amy.   
Everyone looked at the belt, placed in the middle of the table.  
  
"Strange? What do you mean?" asked Mamoru, at the same time reaching for the belt. "It looks   
like a regular belt to me."  
  
"If you lay a hand on me, you are going to regret it, pretty boy!" a voice said, emanating   
from the belt. Immediately, Mamoru put his hand away, and everyone took a step back, except   
for Amy.  
  
"For starters, that's one thing," said Amy. "According to my scans, this belt is not what it   
seems."  
  
"You can say that again! Alex was driving me crazy!" prompted Haruka, giving a dirty look at   
the belt. "She was complaining about my driving all the time! That I was driving too fast,   
that I was intentionally hitting every bump on the road, that I should have my license   
revoked!"  
  
"Alex? That's its name? How do you know that?" Usagi wondered, still looking at the belt with   
suspicion. She was grabbing Mamoru's arm almost to the brink of cutting all his circulation.  
  
"Usagi, would you mind releasing my arm? I want to use it for a while." Said Mamoru. Usagi   
blushed, and released her grip on his arm. Mamoru sighed, grateful.  
  
"Can I continue? Thank you," pointed Ami. "Now, as I was saying, this belt is no belt at all.   
It seems to be made of some kind of living metal. It is in reality a suit of armor of sorts,   
equipped with all kind of electronics embedded on it. The trigger mechanism is the jewel you   
can see here, on the middle of the buckle. When you press it, and in addition of a verbal   
command, it either deploys itself or retracts to its actual condition." At this point,   
everyone facevaulted. "And that's not all."  
  
"Do you mean there's more to this thing?" Said Makoto. She was wondering what kind of place   
could produce something like this strange piece of equipment, but even more, what kind of   
place could that be to have such a gorgeous pilot! 'He looks like my old boyfriend!' thought   
when she looked at him before the meeting began.  
  
"Of course. It seems that it has incorporated some sort of Artificial Intelligence program,   
with a female personality. When I was scanning it, it suddenly linked with my compact! It   
began to read my programs and almost overrode all my security codes!"  
  
"Well, what do you expected? I was curious. Besides, I was getting bored!" responded Alex.   
  
"Are you always this obnoxious?" said Laurella. 'Geez, if I were her owner, I'd dump her in   
no time flat!'  
  
"It depends on your point of view, girl."  
  
At this moment, Usagi made her contribution to the conversation. "Excuse me, but do you mind   
telling us who are you and what are you doing here? After all, we are friends here. We only   
want to help."  
  
Alex just sighed, but decided to tell them all she could do, without revealing too much.  
  
"All right, blondie. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is A.L.E.X. That means Analogic   
Logistical Expert Xperimental. I'm the most advanced program of my kind. My partner is the   
Lieutenant Yohann Starr, pilot of the starship Leviathan Mark I." 'I hope they're buying   
this!' thought Alex. "We were transporting some cargo to the nearest base on another star   
system, when something hit our ship. At the same time, a sudden solar wind hit out ship,   
and we lost all our navigation systems. Our trajectory brought us to the site where you found   
us."  
  
"And what are you going to do now?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well, as soon as my Lieutenant is ready, we'll be back to our ship and return to our   
original mission. I thank you all for all the help, but we really should be on our way here."  
  
"Hey, no prob!" said Robin. "And while you all sort things around here, I'll go and check   
how's our guest faring!"  
  
"Hold it right there, bimbo!" replied Alex. "You are not going to get near him without me!   
And let me remind you one single rule: Hands off him!"  
  
"All right, all right! Geez, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you two are married or   
something!" And with that, Robin grabbed Alex and went to Starr's room.  
  
"Err... if you don't mind, I have some soup in your stove, Rei. I'll go and check if it's   
ready," said Makoto, blushing a fade pink.  
  
"Soup? Great, I'm hungry!" said Usagi, already drooling at the mention of food.  
  
"Stuff it, meatball head! Makoto made that soup for our guest, not for you! Besides, you   
already had lunch before coming here!" retorted Rei.   
  
"But I'm hungryyyy!!" said Usagi.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. I'll buy you something as soon as we finish here." Added Mamoru. Usagi   
smiled at him lovingly, all thoughts of a fight with Rei forgotten.  
  
"Ok, let's review what we have here," said Shingo. "We have some sort of freight cargo pilot   
unconscious on the next room, a belt that's not a belt but an intelligent armor, a ship that   
can camouflage itself like anything it likes, and some mysterious cargo locked inside. Am I   
missing anything?"  
  
"No, it seems to be the sum of what we all know so far."  
  
"Wrong. There's more to it that you can imagine," said a voice from the doorframe.  
  
"Setsuna!" cried Michiru. "What do you mean? And where were you in the morning?"  
  
"That's not important. What really matters is that we have to help Lieutenant Starr with his   
mission. He doesn't know it, but he's an integral part to preserve the continuity of our time   
line."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	3. Chapter 3

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 3: A rough awakening  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Usagi. "Is there a new danger coming toward us?"  
  
"No." answered Setsuna. "It's an ancient event that came to life during your last fight with   
Queen Metallia. By itself, it's harmless, but the time has come that its presence on our time   
line could mean the destruction of Crystal Tokyo if left unattended."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Ami. "We destroyed Beryl and Queen Metallia at the North   
Pole. We foiled all their energy gathering attempts and destroyed all their allies! Did we   
miss anything important?"  
  
"I'm not talking about that fight, Ami. I'm talking of another fight, that you are better not   
knowing about it, for the exception of a few people." Was Setsuna's response.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi and Chibi-Usa looked each other. They thought the same thing: the adventure   
they had when Chibi-Usa opened that dimensional rift, making Usagi jump around lots of   
alternate universes, and ending with their final confrontation with Queen Metallia outside   
the sphere of reality. They were the only ones, whom remembered that adventure, because they   
were outside time and space when everything went back to normal, time going back to the point   
where nothing happened.  
  
"But what danger are you talking about, then?" It was Rei's turn to ask. "If it's not related   
to the Dark Kingdom, then what is it?"  
  
"Everything will be revealed to you when Lieutenant Starr returns to his ship. All you need   
to know is stored inside the cargo hold." Was Setsuna's only response. "I'll be in touch."   
And with that, she left the meeting, leaving behind a confused group of people.  
  
* * * *  
  
'Ooh, my head.' Was Starr's first thought after he regained consciousness. 'I swear, this is   
the last time I'm letting Kowalsky let me buy a drink.' Then he began to feel the surrounding   
area. He then noticed that he was lying on a bed in a strange looking room. 'Hey, wait a   
minute! This isn't Moon Rider! Where am I? What am I do...? Oh, yes. I remember now. The   
Leviathan. The crash landing... but how in the name of the Multiverse I ended up here? And   
what is this place?'  
  
He was still pondering that when the door opened. He had to blink a few times because of the   
light, but when his eyes adjusted, he was greeted by a lovely vision. In front of him was   
standing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Tall, slender, with delicate facial   
features, medium length black hair, with a silver mane on her forehead that added a touch of   
distinction to her; silky skin, a feature that reminded him the most delicate china dolls.   
And her eyes! They were emerald green, and gave him the impression that if he ever locked   
gazes with her, he would immediately drown on their unmensurable depth. Her lips were   
luscious, well formed and with a tone of red that mesmerized him. And her body was perfectly   
balanced. Not a single curve out of place.  
  
In short, he made a perfect impersonation of a deer in front of a speeding car in the middle   
of the night.  
  
"Hello. Are you feeling better?" said Robin, her voice sounding like celestial music to   
Starr's ears.  
  
"Uh?" answered Starr, his mind back on track, the illusion broken. "Oh, sorry. Yes, I was   
still a little dizzy. Forgive my ignorance, but, where am I?" His deep baritone and   
well-cultivated voice had Robin under a trance, her gaze locked on him intently.   
  
'Wow, he's even cutter when he's awake! And his voice...!' thought Robin. "You're at the   
Cherry Hill temple, in Tokyo. My friends and I found you after your ship crashed. We brought   
you here to tend your injuries. By the way, here's your friend." Said Robin, handling Alex   
back to Starr.  
  
"Thank you. I hope she didn't bother you too much." Said Starr. 'I wonder what happened while   
I was out cold? It seems that a lot has transpired during that time. Alex has a lot to   
explain!'  
  
"Not at all. Alex was really concerned for you. By the way, what's your name? I'm Robin   
Redwing." Said Robin, extending her had to him.   
  
"Oh, she presented herself. My name is Yohann. Lieutenant Yohann Starr. Pleased to meet you,   
Ms. Redwing. And thank you for rescuing us." He took her hand and shook it. At that moment,   
both felt like an electric shock running up and down their backs. They froze immediately, a   
faint blush on Robin's cheeks. Starr felt a little uncomfortable.   
  
At that same moment, the door opened again, allowing Makoto enter with a tray. On top of it,   
was a bowl of hot soup. Robin and Yohann immediately withdraw their hands from each other's   
and looked at Makoto while she approached the bed.  
  
"Hi! I'm glad you're finally awake! Here, I brought you some soup to help you regain your   
strength. By the way, I'm Kino Makoto, pleased to meet you." She said, while placing the tray   
with its content on a nearby table.   
  
"Uuuh... hello. I'm Lieutenant Yohann Starr. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Kino." Answered Starr.   
'My God! Is every girl here as gorgeous as those two!? Where in the Multiverse's name I ended   
up?? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but still...'  
  
"Same here, Lieutenant." Said Makoto. 'I stand corrected. He's waaay better than my old   
boyfriend was! Just his voice is worth the admission fee!' "I made this soup myself. I hope   
you like it! And please, call me Makoto. All my friends call me like that. " added with a big   
smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you. It smells delicious. And to tell you the truth, I'm starving! And please, call   
me Yohann." He then proceeded to stand up, but when he began to raise the sheets, he realized   
with a shock that he was naked! 'Oh my God! What happened!?! Where's my uniform??' He began   
to look around him, and found his clothes neatly piled on a chair. "Err... excuse me, ladies.   
But would you mind leaving me alone for a few minutes? I would like to... you know." He said,   
pointing his clothes.  
  
Both girls blushed slightly when they looked at the uniform. And without saying a word, they   
left him alone, giggling nervously.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind the girls, Starr went to the chair to retrieve his clothes   
and began to dress. As soon as he put on Alex back on his waist, he began to interrogate her   
using their mind connection.  
  
'All right, Alex. Begin to explain, and I don't want you to leave anything out!'  
  
'Ok, honey, don't get upset. After all, you're recuperating from an excruciating experience.   
I thought you were a goner! I was so scared, after all, I'm not a medical program! I didn't   
know what to do at the moment, and I...!'  
  
"I'm touched, Alex. And now, would you mind avoiding the subject, and begin with the briefing,  
please?'  
  
Alex made the equivalent of a mental sigh, and began to explain what happened after they made   
the crash landing. When she reached the point where he was put on the bed, he interrupted.  
  
'Hold it, Alex. Do you mean, that this is the same universe where Sailor Moon and her daughter   
from the future faced and defeated that Queen Metallia that almost destroyed the Multiverse?'  
  
'Precisely. I didn't know you heard about them.'  
  
'Are you kidding? The old man showed me the reports. Besides the high brass at Reality Base 1,   
him and myself, no one knows the whole story! I'm an admirer of them! And to be near them,   
it's a dream come true!'  
  
'Hmph! If you ask me, they're not such a big deal.'  
  
'Cut that out. Now, how in the Multiverse's name you allowed them to undress me and took you   
away from me? I thought you would fight with all your might!'  
  
'Oh, that. It was none of the girls. It was that guy, Usagi's brother who did it. Besides,   
they had to remove me from you if that blue-haired supergenius of them wanted to get some   
accurate readings of your health with that toy computer of hers.'  
  
'Blue haired? Oh, you mean Mizuno Ami.'  
  
'Correct. I have to admit it, she made a pretty thorough examination, and came up with a   
decent diagnostic of your health.'  
  
'Well, at least I'm not for the worse. Anyway, now that that's explained, tell me. What's   
the Leviathan's condition?'  
  
'When we left, I camouflaged it with a holographic projection of the surrounding flora and   
terrain features. No one will ever find it. The self-repair mechanisms were almost finished   
repairing the damage. By now, the ship must be fully operational.'  
  
'I'm glad to hear that. What's the status on the cargo?'  
  
'No harm done on that department. Not a single crate out of place.'  
  
'Those are the best news I've heard in a long time. Do you think the girls could give us a   
ride back to the Leviathan? After all, we don't have a ground transport of our own, and I   
forgot my wallet on my other suit.'  
  
'That's the oldest joke on the book, pork chops! But you are right. Since they brought us   
here, they have to take us back. And sweetie?'  
  
'Yes, Alex?'  
  
'Eat your soup. It's getting cold and I don't think Makoto would like to see it go to waste.'  
  
'Yes, *mommy*!!!' And with a sigh, he mumbled. "Why me?"  
  
"Why not?" answered Alex.  
  
* * * *  
  
A few minutes later, a refreshed (and fully dressed) Lieutenant Starr headed towards Rei's   
room following Alex's directions, feeling much better, and still savoring the delicious   
soup he just ate. 'I have to admit it. It's one thing to read of Makoto's skill at cooking,   
and one completely different to taste it. Even more, those reports don't do her justice at   
all. I envy the guy who finally marries her... and I feel sorry for him. He's going to gain   
weight like there's no tomorrow!' When he finally reached the door, he knocked softly, hoping   
not to interrupt anything important. 'The old man would skin me alive if I interfere more   
over here! And who says he's not going to do it, anyway?' A moment later, the door opened,   
and a smiling Robin allowed him to enter. He was surprised to see the whole group together.   
Starr never expected that he would meet the legendary Sailor Scouts face to face, much less   
the famous Sailor Moon who defeated Queen Metallia and restored the Multiverse! "First of all,   
I want to thank you all for saving my life. I doubt I could have made it without your help.   
Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as possible, and I hope my stay among you won't disturb you   
more than necessary."   
  
Robin gave him a strange look, almost like she was hurt by something. When Starr looked at   
her, he felt a strange pain inside his chest. 'What was that? Perhaps I'm not as healthy as   
I thought. I'll visit the Medical wing back at the base as soon as I return.'  
  
"It was pleasure, Lieutenant. Believe me." Said Usagi. Mamoru and Shingo felt uncomfortable   
for a moment. All the girls (with the exception of Haruka and Michiru, whom were looking at   
his belt), were staring at the young Lieutenant with star-filled eyes.   
  
'Why do I feel like a steak in front of a pack of hungry wolves?' thought Starr, feeling   
suddenly uncomfortable under their collective gaze.  
  
'Because you look delicious, sweet buns!' answered Alex in his mind. 'But if they think they   
can lay a hand on you, they are going to be very surprised!'  
  
'Will you cut that out, Alex?'  
  
"Not so fast, Lieutenant" said Haruka all of a sudden. "First, you have some things to   
explain before we let you go back."  
  
"Of course, Ms. Ten'ou. I'll gladly answer as best of my capacities."  
  
"First, how is that you and your belt know so much about us?"  
  
"That's fair. And since Alex already told me that you and your companions were the ones who   
helped me, I'll be glad to dissipate your doubts." He sat down in an open space near Mamoru,   
and began to talk. "We've known of all of you for a long time. In the past, we had diplomatic   
relations with your former Silver Millenium, and when Queen Beryl attacked, we tried to help,   
but Queen Serenity prevented us from helping you. I don't know the reasons, but we fold back   
to our homeworld. After we heard of the destruction of your Moon Kingdom, we mourned for the   
loss, but by then there was nothing we could do about it. Shortly after, we began to expand   
our explorations, but kept some surveillance satellites in high orbit around your planet, in   
hopes that some day we could reestablish contact. When the satellites sent the readings of   
the battle that destroyed once and for all Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, more sophisticated   
surveillance equipment was dispatched to take a closer look at you. We've been watching since   
that day, and our government is now waiting for you to create the city of Crystal Tokyo to   
reestablish our relations with you." 'There, it's not a complete lie, but that will be enough   
for now.'  
  
"But if you knew about us, why didn't you help us sooner? You could have prevented a lot of   
grief for us!" said Rei, anger beginning to fill her voice.  
  
"Because, we were not allowed, and besides, you weren't ready for a contact of that kind.   
Answer me this... if in the middle of a battle, you saw a ship like mine hovering above you,   
guns at the ready, what would've been your reaction?" A heavy silence hung around for a while.  
  
"That's right", answered Rei a moment later. "We would have thought that you were also from   
the Dark Kingdom, and we would have attacked you on the spot."  
  
"Precisely. And that would have ruined our plans to make a peaceful contact with all of you."  
  
"And how advanced is your technology, Lieutenant?" It was Ami's turn to make a question.  
  
"You can judge it just by looking at what I'm carrying, Ms. Mizuno. We began to produce   
Artificial Intelligence programs only 80 years ago, being Alex the latest model..."  
  
"Thank you, dear. I'm happy you think of me on those terms!" interjected Alex. With that   
remark, everyone began to laugh, with the obvious exception of Starr. When the laughing   
subdued, he continued.  
  
"... but as you can see, there's still some work to do. The kind of alloys that makes my   
armor possible were developed 20 years ago, and they are in reality DNA based, allowing   
them to 'heal' themselves if something pierce them. The material of my ship, although not   
living, has self-repair mechanisms embedded on its structure, having the same effect like   
the one of my armor. Our medical science has evolved to the point where, if a person is   
seriously hurt, we have the choice of either clone a new body for him/her, or to transfer   
his/her mind to an android body while the original is being healed."  
  
After hearing this, Rei felt a sudden chill. She remembered her discovery about themselves,   
but having this person talk about this in such a normal manner! 'Well,' she reflected,   
'for him, it's common. But that doesn't mean I have to like it!'  
  
Ami had a completely different reaction. She thought of Minako, still in the hospital after   
so much time... 'perhaps this person can help healing her!'  
  
"And what about your powers? Do you have something like us in your planet?" asked Michiru.  
  
"To a certain extent. Although we don't have protectors like you, Ms. Kaiou, there is a big   
percentage among our population that is able to use magic to some extent. Some of them,   
like myself, use their magical powers in combination with our technology, allowing us to   
function longer than a regular magician."  
  
Those statements brought a strange look from the Senshis. Agreed, they had now Soul Power,   
but learning that there was a way to combine it with technology...  
  
"And what about your society? What kind of government you have?" asked Shingo.  
  
"We incorporated to our government the kind ways of your Moon Kingdom over a thousand years   
ago. We don't judge by skin color, weight, stature, or anything like that. What really   
counts," and he pointed both his head and chest, "is what we take in account. All people   
have the freedom to do what they want, as long as their efforts help the rest of our society.   
Crime as you could conceive it is non-existent. If someone steps out of the norm, we first   
learn what makes him/her different, and then try to find a place in our society for he/she.   
If there's no place, then that's what our colony program in other planets is for. They go   
to another planet to create their own destiny, while we try to help them at the best of   
our limited capacities." Starr lowered his head after that, knowing that not always that   
worked for all...  
  
  
That remark brought another stunned look from all the presents. That sounded like a perfect   
society, and he called themselves limited!  
  
"And... what do you do for recreation?" asked Robin. Everyone turned to look at her, wide   
eyed.  
  
"Well, there are different ways to spend our free time, Ms. Redwing. We have all kind of   
sports, some still in use here on your planet. Besides, there are amusement parks the size   
of your main cities," that made Usagi and Chibi-Usa stare at him. "Museums, Concert Halls,"   
this time, it was Ami's turn to look at him. "And of course, we have all kinds of what you   
call 'videogames' for the small kids." Now, it was Shingo who stared at him. 'Boy, that   
sounds like a great place to visit!'  
  
"And how long are you planing to stay with us?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Alex informed me that my ship should be ready by now. I think the time for me to depart   
is now."  
  
"And how did she do that??" asked Makoto. She didn't hear a thing from the belt!  
  
"It's because she is linked to my brainwaves. It's some sort of telepathy. Pretty useful,   
I must add... but sometimes it's a real test for my mental stability and endurance."  
  
"Ooh... that's sooo mean from you, sweet buns! And I thought that you cared for me!"   
promptly answered Alex. Starr said nothing, trying to hide his uneasiness. Everyone   
laughed again. Poor Lieutenant! Having to stand Alex all the time!  
  
"But before you continue on that track, honey, I must add that you are not still one   
hundred percent capable to wistand the rest of the trip. I calculate that one good   
night's rest will allow you to be as good as new," continued Alex. "Besides, it's   
getting dark."  
  
"Well, that settles it. You can come and rest with us!" said Robin. Haruka and Michiru   
looked at her, Haruka shooting daggers from her eyes. Michiru just gave a little smile.  
  
"No way! He can rest with me at my apartment!" added Makoto. 'Besides, I could cook   
something special for him! Who knows? Perhaps I could convince him to stay here!'  
  
"Nonsense! I have plenty of room at my place! He could sleep at the guest's room!"   
promptly said Laurella. This time, Shingo gave her a dirty look. "What?" she said.   
"It's only polite to make such an offer!"  
  
"Forget it!" It was Rei's turn now. "He's going to remain here. Besides, he already have a   
room here, and my grandfather is out of town, anyway."   
  
"Well..." began to say Ami. Everyone turned to look at her. "My mom's out because of the   
medical conference she's attending, and he could sleep at my room. I'll sleep in the couch."   
'Besides', she thought, 'I could ask Alex if there is something I could do to help Minako   
get out of her coma.'  
  
"Since I'm the leader, I say that he can sleep at my house," said Usagi. Everyone looked at   
her, completely stunned. "Chibi-Usa can sleep with me, and he can stay in her room." Mamoru   
was completely out of his mind at that point. 'What's gotten into her?!?' he thought. To say   
that Shingo was speechless was the understatement of the century! "Way to go, mommy!" added   
Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Errr... all of you are too kind," said a heavily blushed Starr. "But I don't want to cause   
any trouble. I can sleep on the pilot's chair back at the ship." 'Thank you, Alex!'   
he thought. "Now look what you've done!'  
  
'Sorry, baby! I didn't know they would react that way! But don't worry, I'll protect you   
from those... those... men hunters!'  
  
'Shut up, Alex! Just... shut up!'  
  
"That's no trouble, Lieutenant. Shall we go?" said Robin.  
  
"He's coming with me!" prompted Makoto.  
  
"No, with me!" retorted Laurella.  
  
And with that, began an all-out fight to determine who was going to keep the Lieutenant for   
the night. Mamoru, Shingo, Haruka and Michiru had huge sweat drops on their heads. Starr   
just closed his eyes, waiting for the outcome.   
  
Suddenly, an ear-piercing whistle was heard. "ALL RIGHT! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" yelled Mamoru a   
few minutes later. Silence descended immediately. "Since there seems to be no agreement on   
that part, I'm going to say this: Lieutenant Starr is going to sleep at MY apartment, and   
I'm not going to accept a 'no' for and answer. All of you are going to abide with this, and   
that's final! Any questions?" He was literally throwing flames out of his eyes. Everyone was   
surprised of his reaction and only denied with their heads. Starr looked at Mamoru, a silent   
"thank you" forming on his lips.  
  
"All right. Now that everything is in order, I believe that it's time for all of us to get   
some rest." Added Mamoru, more relaxed.  
  
And with that, the meeting ended, everybody going back home.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gate of Time...  
  
Two figures were in front of the Gate, watching the unfolding events.   
  
"Everything is proceeding as anticipated." Said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes, you're right. But don't you think that was a little rough on the boy?" answered   
Commander Galos, standing by her side.  
  
"Perhaps. But remember, it could have been worse."  
  
"Point taken. Is everything ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. In that case, I'll return to Moon Rider. There is some paperwork pending, and I want   
to stay alert for tomorrow's events. Keep an eye on him, Pluto. Too much is hanging on the   
balance."  
  
"I know, Commander. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Pluto." And with that, Commander Galos entered the Gate of Time, and returned   
to the space station.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Starr awoke completely revitalized. 'Perhaps this is not my bed back at home, but it's   
comfortable nevertheless. I slept like a tree!' He decided to get up, and perhaps prepare   
breakfast. After all, all members of an observation team must learn how to function under   
any circumstance. Besides, he owned Mamoru the rescue the night before. Good thing it was   
Saturday; since Mamoru had not classes today, he could easily take him back to the Leviathan.   
Since Mamoru already told him that he could use the shower, he took a relaxing hot bath.   
He was drying himself with a towel borrowed from the nearby closet, when someone knocked at   
the door.  
  
'Who could it be this early in the morning? Hmmm... Mamoru is still asleep. I'll take it.'   
Forgetting that he was only wearing a towel around his waist, he went to open the door.   
When he realized his state of undress, it was too late.  
  
Standing on the other side, were Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi, Luna, Robin and Laurella; all of   
them had come to say goodbye to Starr, but when he opened the door, they were speechless,   
their mouths hanging lifeless, their eyes wide open, and blushing furiously.  
  
"Good morning," began to say Starr. Since there was no answer, he looked at them, then back   
at himself, and he too blushed furiously. "OH NO!!" he screamed, and slammed the door,   
rushing to get dressed.  
  
The girls and cat stood motionless for a moment, their minds filled with the image of his   
perfectly sculptured body still dripping water from his bath. After what looked to them like   
an eternity, they blinked.  
  
"Oh..." began Usagi.  
  
"My..." said Ami.  
  
"God..." said Rei.  
  
"What..." continued Makoto.  
  
"A..." said Laurella.  
  
"HUNK!" finished Robin.  
  
"Meow..." was Luna's contribution.  
  
Meanwhile, Starr was furiously dressing up. 'OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod   
OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod!!!' That was the only thought his troubled mind could handle   
for the moment. As soon as he closed the buckle of his belt, Alex linked to his mind.  
  
'Good Morning, sleeping beauty! Had pleasant dreams?'  
  
'OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod...'  
  
'Yohann! What happened?!? Snap out of it!'  
  
'OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod... uh, what?? Oh, it's you Alex! Thank God! You have to help me!'  
  
'Of course! That's what I'm here for... but... with what?'  
  
'I made the biggest blunder in my life!'  
  
'Tell all to mama, baby. I'm listening.'  
  
A short explanation later, Alex began to transmit again. 'Geez, you're right. That's the   
biggest blunder on your life! How, in name of my programmer, could you do such a thing?!?'  
  
'Never mind that! What am I going to do!?! If Mamoru finds out that I was in front of his   
girlfriend literally naked... or Shingo!! Or Ami's mother!! Or Rei's grandfather!! Or...'  
  
"First of all, calm down! Looking at it logically, no harm was done. Second, I don't think   
they are going to say a word. And third, remember that we are going to be on our way in a   
few hours.'  
  
'You're right. But...'  
  
'But nothing! I strongly recommend that you keep your mouth shut for the duration. That's   
the best course of action to take. All right?'  
  
At that moment, Mamoru's door opened. "Good morning, Lieutenant. Slept well?" It took all of   
Starr's strength not to jump through the roof!   
  
"Yes, Mr. Chiba. Thank you. Your couch is very comfortable. By the way, I took the liberty   
to use your shower. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. After all, you're my guest."  
  
In that instant, there was a knock on the door. Starr began to tremble.  
  
"I wonder who could it be?" said Mamoru. When he opened the door, Usagi greeted him.   
  
"Good morning, muffin! I hope you had no troubles last night."  
  
"Not at all. By the way, what are you all doing here?"  
  
"We came to say goodbye to Lieutenant Starr, Mamoru." Answered Ami. "Besides, I wanted to   
ask him if I could take a look at his ship. I'm curious about his technology."  
  
"And I came to make you two breakfast! No one should start a long journey with an empty   
stomach!" said Makoto.  
  
"Thank you, Makoto. I was about to prepare breakfast myself!" answered Mamoru. "Please,   
come in." After everyone was in the apartment, Usagi began to talk again.  
  
"Muffin?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi?"  
  
"There's something I have to tell you..."  
  
'Oh God,' thought Starr, 'I'm doomed! This is it! I'll end my days as plant food!'  
  
"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I was acting childish, I know. I promise   
that will never happen again. Can you forgive me?" said Usagi, while looking at Mamoru   
with big, round puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course, my dear. Besides, no harm was done. I also wanted to apologize with you all for   
screaming at the temple. It was not proper."  
  
"Don't worry, Mamoru. As you said, no harm was done." Answered Rei.  
  
At that moment, Usagi's stomach grumbled. She blushed a fade shade of pink. "Sorry."   
  
"I got the message, Usagi. Breakfast is on its way!" said Makoto, heading towards the kitchen,   
while giving a big smile to Starr on her way. He only nodded, still trembling.  
  
'Oh, boy, that was too close for comfort!' he thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
An hour and a half later, everybody was standing in front of the camouflaged Leviathan.   
Since Laurella's father allowed her to use one of his cars, everyone was able to make the   
trip back to the ship.  
  
"Again, thank you everybody for your help. I don't know what I could've done without it."   
Said Starr.   
  
"No problem, Lieutenant. It was our job." Said Usagi.  
  
"Ok, Alex. Remove the cover."  
  
Immediately, the holographic disguise disappeared, and everybody gasped at the sight of the   
Leviathan in front of them.  
  
"My God..." muttered Rei.   
  
"It's enormous!" said Laurella.  
  
Everyone else was speechless.   
  
"Lieutenant Starr?"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Mizuno?"  
  
"I was wondering... Can I go inside with you? I want to look at your ship's control room.   
I won't touch anything, and I'll exit as soon as your preparations for departure are   
complete." 'And perhaps I could find something to help Minako.' Added Ami for herself.  
  
"I don't see why not. Please follow me. And that invitation is open to everyone." Said Starr.   
'After all, what harm could it do? It's not as if they're going to steal the ship or anything.'  
  
And with that, everyone followed Starr inside the Leviathan's hatch. Soon, they all were at   
the control room, everybody admiring the elegant design of the ship's devices. There were   
in total 7 seats: one pilot, one copilot, one communications officer, one engineer and three   
extra seats for passengers.   
  
"All right. Alex, link with the main computer, and began the procedures for take off."  
  
"Right away, baby!" was Alex's response. A couple of minutes later, she spoke again.   
"Sweetie?"  
  
"Is everything ready, Alex?"  
  
"No. It seems that we have a problem here."  
  
"What kind of problem, Alex?"  
  
"Err... do you remember the power surge that brought us here in the first place?"  
  
"Yes. What's with that?"  
  
"Well, it seems that it did something else besides causing a short circuit."  
  
"Stop stalling, Alex! Get over with it! You told me that everything was already repaired   
and we would be ready to continue our journey!"  
  
"Is anything wrong, Lieutenant?" asked Robin. She looked at Starr, a worried look on her   
lovely face.  
  
"I'm not sure, Ms. Redwing. Alex?"  
  
"Ok, here's the whole scoop. It seems that the power surge burned some of the memory chips.   
The nanoprobes restored them already, but it seems they did a thorough job. They rebuilt   
the hardware completely."  
  
"And that means...?" asked Starr, but he already knew the answer.  
  
"It means, sweetie, that, besides the basic instructions on the main computer and internal   
systems control, the rest of the files, and I mean EVERYTHING ELSE, is completely wiped out.   
No star charts, no jump gates coordinates, no assigned communication frequencies, no flight   
control programs, no nothing!  
  
"In short, baby... we're marooned here, with no way to get in touch with home base, or anyone   
else. Right now, the Leviathan is one 300 metric tons paperweight."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	4. Chapter 4

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations.  
  
  
"Excuse me?" said Laurella. "Did I heard right? But everything looks in perfect shape! Almost   
as if it's brand new!"  
  
"You are correct, Ms. Hammerson," answered Starr. "But that's only the machinery. The programs   
on the main computer were wiped out during the incident that brought me here in the first   
place."  
  
"I don't want to sound rude, Lieutenant. But don't you have backups of your systems? I mean,   
that's what we do here with important information," said Ami.  
  
"And there were backups, Ms. Mizuno. But apparently the power surge also destroyed them."  
  
"But can't you call your base for help? I mean, you must have a radio or something!" said   
Usagi.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Ms. Tsukino. You see, we don't use 'radio'. For intergalactic communications   
we use a supra-dimensional wave that allows instant communication, no matter the distance,   
and since it's a chaotic energy frequency that exists outside normal space, we use a specially   
designed computer program that uses the Chaos theory to link with and utilize that wave.   
I have the equipment, but not the program. Besides, my home base is located outside this   
solar system." Obviously, Usagi had a blank expression on her face.  
  
"In that case, what are you going to do now? I mean, your family must be worried sick because   
you disappeared!" said Robin.   
  
"You shouldn't worry about that, Ms. Redwing. After all... I don't have a family." Answered   
Starr. 'Why did I say that?!? There was no real reason for it.'  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your interlude, sweetie," said Alex, startling Starr. "But I think there's   
a way to restore the systems."  
  
"Really? What do you have in mind, Alex?"  
  
"Well... I know it's against regulations, and besides, it's a shot in the dark, but taking in   
consideration our desperate situation, I began to tell myself..."  
  
"Stop stalling, Alex. Get to the point!"  
  
"All right, all right! Geez... The point is, why don't we check the cargo? After all, we're   
transporting advanced prototypes to Centrum, being the Leviathan among the cargo itself.   
Why don't we see if there's something in there that could help us?"  
  
Starr considered this piece of information. He hadn't thought of that, of course. After all,   
you don't mess with the goods they trust you with. But since this was a special situation...  
  
"All right, Alex. Where's the cargo manifest?"  
  
"Back in the cargo bay, pork chops."  
  
"Ok, it's a long shot, but it's worth the try. Let's go!" With that, he stood up and began to  
walk towards the hatch.  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant," said Luna. "But would you mind if we go with you? After all, if   
there's something in there that you need to move, we could help you."  
  
"I understand, and I gladly accept your offer. If you all please follow me..."   
  
* * * *  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant," said Rei after entering the cargo bay. "Why is it the doors still   
function if there's no operating system on your computers?"  
  
"That's because they are operated by independent systems. Consider it like your own body's   
normal functions. You don't think of your heart and lungs constantly for them to work,   
do you?"  
  
"I understand. Thank you Lieutenant. I was just curious."  
  
They were walking among the crates. There were lots of them, of every size imaginable. All of   
them looked made of some sort of aluminum alloy, covered with translucent material, which   
reflected all the colors of the spectrum.   
  
"*Sorry* to interrupt your conference, baby", said Alex, "but don't forget why are we here!"  
  
"I know, Alex! Tell me, where's the manifest?"  
  
"On the back, on the right side of the cargo doors."  
  
"Thank you, Alex."   
  
"Excuse me, Yohann... sorry, Lieutenant." Said Makoto, slightly blushing.  
  
"Please, call me Yohann. I already told you that you could call me by my name. As a matter   
of fact, why don't we call ourselves by our names? That is, if there's no problem with that."  
  
"Not at all, Yohann." Said Usagi. The rest of the gang said the same thing. "I take you   
already know all our names?"  
  
"That's right, Usagi. Alex has complete files on you. By the way, congratulations for your   
new status as a Senshi. The same goes for you, Robin." Added Yohann.  
  
"Thank you." Said both girls, smiling.   
  
At that moment, Yohann had reached the far end of the cargo bay, and grabbed the manifest.   
"Ok, I've got it. Let's see what's on this crates..." But when he opened the manifest, an   
envelope dropped to the floor.  
  
"What's this?" he picked the envelope, the word "Yohann" was printed on its surface. "Strange.   
What is this thing doing here?" Baffled, Yohann proceeded to open the envelope. On the   
interior was a single memory chip.  
  
"What's that thing, Yohann?" asked Robin, peeking over his shoulder. She was standing on   
one of the smaller crates, and even with that, she had to be on her toes to look over his   
shoulder. 'Geez, he's real tall! And his shoulders are so strong!' she thought as she placed   
her hands over them.  
  
"I don't know, Robin," he answered. He shivered under her touch, but he found it strangely   
comfortable. "It looks like one of the chips of the communications console. Let's go back   
to the control room and check it out."  
  
Back at the control room...  
  
Yohann touched a button on the communications console. Immediately, a panel moved to reveal   
the interior of the unit. Soon enough, an empty slot appeared in front of his eyes. "Well,   
here goes nothing." He then proceeded to place the chip on the slot, and waited.  
  
The panel closed itself as soon as the chip was installed, and immediately the console began   
to hum. The lights on the room lowered their intensity, and all of a sudden...  
  
A man dressed in what looked like a military uniform was standing among the group.  
  
Everyone gasped and took a step back. Where did that man come from? Was the question on   
everybody's mind, except Yohann's. He knew that man. It was Commander Galos' image.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only a hologram." He said, and in the nick of time. Everyone was getting   
ready to transform.  
  
"*Hello, Yohann.*" said the hologram.  
  
"Well, it seems that you have communications now," said Makoto, an odd expression on her face.  
  
"*First of all, I want to apologize with you. This is only a recording, and if you're looking   
at it...*"  
  
"Or perhaps not." She added.  
  
"*then that means that everything is proceeding according to our schedule.*" finished the   
hologram.  
  
"What is he talking about??" said Mamoru, looking suspiciously at Yohann.  
  
"I don't know! Alex, you knew anything about this??" asked Yohann.  
  
"I swear, I have no idea what's the commander talking about, honest!" was Alex's response.  
  
"Who?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Shhh!! Let me hear!" said Rei.  
  
"*If everything is going as planned, by now you must have made an emergency landing at Earth,   
and have encountered the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Senshis. I had no option than to allow all   
this to happen, since the situation for everyone on Earth, is serious. I'm sorry I didn't   
mention anything of this to you, but I was, and am, under strict orders of not revealing too   
much to you. Now, the time to explain your real mission has come. If the Sailors are with   
you, press the transmit button now.*" And with that the hologram paused.  
  
Yohann was puzzled. 'What is going on here? The situation on Earth is serious? My real   
mission?? And what does the Sailors have to do with all of this??' Looking at his companions,   
he asked. "Well, it seems that I was duped from the beginning. It's your call. Do you want me   
to continue? And... more important... do you trust me?"  
  
Everyone was silent. A tense moment later, Usagi said, "I trust you, Yohann. You have shown   
no intention of being bad or something. Besides, it seems that this person," she pointed the   
hologram, "was expecting you to find us. I say that you indicate that we are here, and let's   
find out the truth." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you, Usagi, everybody. Ok, let's continue." Yohann pressed the transmit button, and   
the message continued.   
  
"*Good. First, let the chip download some of the programs you need to operate the Leviathan   
for your mission. Meanwhile, please, everybody, take a seat. Make yourselves comfortable.   
This will take only a few minutes. By now, the food replicator will be back online. You can   
serve yourselves anything you want.*" And with that, the message paused again. At the same   
time, the console began to transmit, and the main computer started the process of receiving   
the data stored on the chip.   
  
"Well, looks like this show is on the road now." Said Alex. "Why don't you show them where   
is the replicator, sweetie? But I doubt anyone is hungry. That tall bimbo made enough food   
to feed an army!"  
  
"HEY!!" said Makoto.  
  
"Will you PLEASE cut that out, Alex? Besides, it seems that we all are going to work together   
on this, whatever 'this' is. Now, apologize to Makoto, and promise me you will be nice with   
everyone, ok?  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, you have to. Now, do it!"  
  
"All right... I'm sorry. And I promise to be nice with all of you from now on."   
  
"Thank you, Alex. Now, can I get you anything?" said Yohann.  
  
"Not for me, thank you." Said Laurella.  
  
"Same here." Said Robin.  
  
Everybody answered in an equal way... except Usagi. "Do you have Double Chocolate Hot Fudge?"   
  
"USAGIII!!!" screamed Luna.  
  
Hardly containing a laugh, Yohann answered, "Of course, Usagi. Just a moment..." And with   
that, he went to the replicator to fulfill the order.  
  
12 minutes (and 2 Fudges) later, the main computer began to function, and the message   
continued. "*All right, now that everything is set, I'll begin with a little background.   
  
"* A few months earlier, some unknown phenomenon caused some of our main space stations and   
a certain amount of exploration ships to disappear under mysterious circumstances. According   
to our readings, it seems that something happened outside the sphere of reality, creating   
some kind of paradox. We determined this because the chronometric readings differed from   
the moment the stations disappeared, although at the same time everything seemed to be   
normal. This was only known by only a few individuals back at the main base, and myself.   
This was not released to the public, because it was considered that it could cause   
unnecessary panic among the population. A search was conducted on the most absolute secrecy,   
and we found out that some of those lost space stations were transported back in time, and   
crashed on Earth and other places all over the Solar System on a time before the Silver   
Millenium started.*"  
  
"So that was it!" exclaimed Luna suddenly.  
  
"Alex, pause the message." Said Yohann. As soon as the message paused, he asked. "All right,   
Luna. Do you have something to add?"  
  
"Yes," continued the cat. "It was a complete mystery during the whole Silver Millenium the   
origin of some of the most intriguing ruins all over the solar system, being the most curious   
the ones on Earth! I mean, they seemed to be extremely advanced, but no one seemed to remember   
who or what made them!"  
  
"Do you mean like the pyramids on Egypt, Luna?" asked Ami.   
  
"Precisely. And some constructions on the now lost continent of Atlantis, the pyramids on   
Mexico, the Sun Gate on South America, the Nazca Lines, even Stonehenge on Britain!" ended   
Luna.  
  
"But Luna, the archeologists have determined their age, and they seemed to be constructed   
during the time of the Silver Millenium!" answered Ami.   
  
"I'm afraid that's not true, Ami. Let me explain. Today's archeological tools are extremely   
inaccurate, and are only useful to determine so much. No, those ruins are a LOT much older   
than anyone dared to imagine. To be precise, almost all of them were traced back to 800,000 BC!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" was the general response.  
  
"Yes," continued Luna. "The researchers of the Moon Kingdom used their powers to try to   
understand their origin, but nothing came out of it. Some of them tried to explore those ruins   
even closer, but there always was something that hindered their progress. I remember one   
occasion when a group of researchers went to explore the ruins located on what is now known   
as Amazonia, in Brazil. After arrival, they set up their camp, and began their research.   
Two days later, all communication with them ceased. Your grandmother, Usagi, sent a group   
to find the first one. That team found the equipment of the first group, but there was no   
trace of the people! They searched for them for months, but there was no trace of them   
whatsoever. Finally, it was decreeted that no more investigation was allowed, because it   
could be dangerous."  
  
Everyone was silent, trying to digest the information. "Well, that's interesting, Luna,"   
finally said Yohann. "And if what this message says is true, I think they must have stumbled   
with one of the secured areas of that place, assuming it was one of the bases. Those areas   
are famous among our people for stopping anything that attempts to enter without proper   
authorization."  
  
"And what kind of defenses are we talking here, Yohann?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"It depends on the section and the base, Mamoru. It can range from placing the intruders on   
stasis pods, to total disintegration. You see, we are a peaceful race, but are extremely   
jealous of our secrets. We are conscious that some of our discoveries could be used to enslave   
or even destroy other planets. That's why we try to protect them to the best of our   
capabilities."  
  
"I see. But what's the problem with them now?" asked Robin.  
  
"Well, let's see the rest of the message, and find out, shall we?" said Yohann. "Alex,   
resume playback."  
  
"*Our surveillance has shown increased activity around what we now know is the main weapons   
research section of the base Cryssalid. At the time of the disappearance, Cryssalid was   
researching new weaponry for our ships and the rest of the bases of the Agency. We fear that,   
although the main archives must be destroyed by now, some prototypes could still be lying   
around. If someone of this era finds those weapons, our analysts predict that a new World War   
could ensue in the next 5 years, lending this planet completely sterilized in only a matter   
of days if those weapons are used.*"  
  
"Oh, my God..." muttered Rei. "Is that true? I mean, are those weapons that powerful??"  
  
"Alex, pause. I'm afraid they are, Rei." Answered Yohann. "Some weapons are so powerful, that   
they could level a mountain with one single shot. And I'm talking hand weapons! The heavy   
weaponry is far more powerful than that! Resume the message, Alex."  
  
"*That's where you enter, Yohann... and the Sailor Scouts and Senshis. You are aware of   
the kind of security our bases have, and we don't know what kind of modifications could've   
been made at the time those bases crashed. You alone can't do it, and that's why I'm asking   
you, defenders of the Solar System, your cooperation to get rid of all that. I'll understand   
if you refuse, but I'm begging you, in the name of life all over the universe, to help   
Lieutenant Starr to find and destroy those weapons. Even more, all the bases must be rendered   
useless. It cannot be allowed that the information, if it still exists, contained on those   
bases is revealed to the citizens of this era. You are not ready for it yet!  
  
"*Before this message ends, I want to apologize to you, Yohann. The reason nothing of this   
was briefed to you earlier is because you are, and pardon the expression, a stubborn,   
hot-headed maverick!*" Everyone giggled at that remark, even Alex and Yohann. "*If I   
should've told you all this earlier, you should have gone and tried to do it all by yourself.   
And unfortunately, would have died trying. Your entire mission was a cover-up, not only for   
you, but for the rest of the population as well. We couldn't risk any of this leak out.   
The contents on the cargo hold are items you are going to need to build a base of operations   
there, and we also included some extras especially designed for your friends. I know they are   
powerful, but this time they are going to face not an enemy, but the most advanced weaponry   
ever known to mankind. Take care, Yohann. And you too, Sailors. I have faith on all of you.   
Oh, and before I forgot, those 3 weeks of R&R that I promised you, Yohann? Those are real.   
Please come back and enjoy them. You are my best man, and I want to keep you like that.  
  
"*Well, that's all. Good luck.*" After the message ended, the console turned off and the   
lights returned to normal. Everybody was silent for a while. This was too much! This time,   
they were not going to fight an unknown enemy, but something that was new and ancient at the   
same time! Laurella looked around. 'This is incredible. And if this ship is only an example   
of their technology, then this isn't going to be pretty!'  
  
"Although I just heard it, I find this hard to believe. I mean, is this for real? Could this   
be that dangerous?" asked a wide-eyed Mamoru.  
  
"I'm afraid it is, Mamoru." Answered Yohann. "Think of it. We have researched every field   
known of science and magic. Try to imagine if someone found it and tried to use it for world   
domination. I mean, that person literally could have the power to become a living god! And   
personally, I trust the information I just heard."  
  
"Well, I say that we go and trash that place for good!" said Makoto. "I mean, if all this is   
that dangerous, it shouldn't be left lying around just like that!"  
  
"You're right, Makoto," said Rei. "I say too to go and blow that joint!"  
  
"Hold it right there, girls. Aren't you forgetting one little detail?" interrupted Alex.  
  
"And I know what you mean, Alex." Said Yohann. "We are not ready for this thing yet. First   
things first. We are going to need a base of operations. That much was hinted by the message   
we all saw. Second, we are going to research everything that is known about the places where   
those bases are located. And third, we must design a plan to strike the bases."  
  
"You're absolutely right, honey! I've already accessed the main computer and checked the data   
downloaded onto it. We have at least a 3 months window before we have to go to the site where   
Cryssalid is located."  
  
"And where is that place, Alex?" asked Ami.  
  
"It seems that it's the excavation site near the Sphinx, in Egypt."  
  
"Of course! The secret chamber that's located under the Sphinx! It has to be it!" exclaimed Ami. Immediately, she began to explain. "An underground chamber was located not long ago, and the local government is still debating if to open it or not."  
  
"Well, that gives us some time to build a base." Said Yohann.  
  
"Are you kidding?? Just to build a garage to hide this monstrosity is going to take more   
than 3 months! Besides, if you decide to do it right here, it's going to be quite a trip for   
anyone of us to come here!" Said Laurella.  
  
"Don't underestimate our capacities, Laurella. But you are right. I'll have to find a place   
where to build my base. It'll have to be close to you, so we can all reunite. And it will   
have to be big, so that an appropriate place for the Leviathan can be erected. Any ideas?"   
was Yohann's answer.  
  
"I say that we all go and ask Setsuna. After all, she has lots of contacts that can help you   
finding a suitable place." Said Robin.  
  
"We have a plan, then. I say that we get out of here, and head towards your place. Any   
questions? No? then, let's go." Said Yohann. "Alex, turn on the holographic projector, and   
link with the main computer. I want to know if something comes close to the ship."  
  
"Your wish is my command, sweetbuns!" was Alex' answer.  
  
And with that, everyone left the Leviathan and went to Setsuna's mansion.  
  
* * * *  
  
"... and that's the story so far." Ended Luna her explanation.  
  
Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna, along with Robin and the rest of the Sailors were listening to   
Luna's recollection. They were silent during the whole story, and after Luna finished, Haruka   
was the first one to talk.  
  
"Lieutenant, Why didn't you tell us all of this since the beginning?"  
  
"Please, call me Yohann. The reason I didn't say anything earlier is because, like the rest   
of you, I was ignorant of these facts. I understand your doubts, but believe me, I'm as   
surprised as you."  
  
"And who was the person on the hologram, Yohann?" asked Michiru.  
  
"His name is Galos. He's the commander in chief of the space station Moon Rider, and my best   
friend. I don't have any reason to doubt his information. He seemed very preoccupied."  
  
"All right, I trust you... for now." Said Haruka. "What's first on the agenda?"  
  
"First thing, is to find a place for our base." Said Yohann. Right on, Rei entered the   
conversation.  
  
"Why don't you use the temple? I mean, That's been our meeting place for years."  
  
"Thank you for you kind offer, Rei. But it won't work. Remember that we are going to use the   
Leviathan for this affair, and your place isn't big enough for it. Besides, even if it were,   
how long do you think we'll be able to hide its existence from your grandfather?" was   
Yohann's answer.  
  
Rei just blushed. 'Of course. He's right. What was I thinking?'  
  
"Setsuna," asked Robin. "I told him that you could help him finding a place. After all, you   
are very resourceful! Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I do." Answered Setsuna. "I know of a place not far from here. It   
was an old hotel, but now it's abandoned. It's still for sale, and if you want, we can go   
now to check it out. It will only take us a few minutes."  
  
"That sounds good to me. Let's go." Said Yohann.  
  
"Excuse me, but can we go too?" said Robin. "After all, as you already said, we are together   
in this."  
  
"Fine by me. What does the rest say?"  
  
"Alright!!! Let's go!" yelled Usagi.   
  
* * * *  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"What do you think? Does this serves your purposes?" asked Setsuna.  
  
Everybody was looking at the place. I wasn't that run down, and was a fairly big place. There   
were sections that needed refurbishing, or perhaps it was better to demolish them, but   
overall, the main sections were in good condition.   
  
"It will do, Setsuna. It will need some work, but I think the commander included some   
construction equipment on the cargo. And the best part is that it's not far from everybody.   
The location is excellent."  
  
"Hey, everybody! Look at this! This is soooo cool!" screamed Usagi from the back of the place.   
Everyone went to the back, and saw Usagi standing near a now empty swimming pool. Its size   
was almost of olympic size, only shorter by a few feet. It had a high diving board, and some   
changing boots nearby.   
  
"Do you think you could repair this? It would be so neat if there was a place to swim! We   
could organize parties, reunions, and...!" began to say Usagi.   
  
"All right, all right! Hold your horses, Usagi!" exclaimed Yohann among the general laughter.   
"As a matter of fact, there's something we are planning to do with it, right Alex?"  
  
"That's right, sweetbuns! And that's an excellent idea!'  
  
"And what are you planning, guys?" asked Shingo.  
  
"That will be a surprise, my friends. Thank you all for your help. I don't know how I'm ever   
going to repay your kindness. Mamoru, do you think I could sleep one more night with you?   
I promise, it will be the last, because tomorrow I'll begin the construction."  
  
"Of course, Yohann. No problem. But are you going to do it all by yourself? This place would   
need an army to get it up running again, not to mention to build a secret base! What are you   
going to do?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I was going to ask the same question. I know you must have some pretty interesting things   
on that ship of yours, but aren't you being a little bit overconfident of your own abilities?   
I mean, don't you need any help?" was Shingo's comment.  
  
All the girls had the same question on their minds.   
  
"Thank you for your offer, but everything is taken care of. As a matter of fact, I want to   
ask you all a personal favor." Said Yohann, a serene smile on his face.   
  
"Of course, Yohann. What is it?" asked Robin. 'Why does he smile like that? He looks like the   
cat that ate the proverbial canary.'  
  
'You'll see in due time. Just let me assure you all... it's going to be a surprise!" was   
his cryptic response. "The favor I want to ask all of you is... Mamoru, Shingo, can you   
keep the girls out of my hair? Thanks!"  
  
* * * *  
  
One week later...  
  
Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Robin and Laurella were having a meeting at the temple. No one had   
heard a word from Yohann or the rest of the Sailors for one week. Mamoru and Shingo were   
the only ones that were in full contact with Yohann, but they weren't saying a word.  
  
"You'll be surprised when you get to his place." Said Mamoru 2 days ago.  
  
"Yeah! It's going to be unbelievable!" was Shingo's contribution.  
  
And that was all they said.  
  
"I swear, Mamoru doesn't know how lucky he is that I'm in love with him. Sometimes, he can   
drive me so mad that, that... ooh!" said Usagi, frustrated because she hadn't been able to   
make Mamoru confess what was going on at Yohann's new place.  
  
"Make that one double for me, Usagi. Your brother can be so stubborn!!" said Laurella,   
having met the same results as Usagi.  
  
"Yesterday, I tried to surprise Yohann, and all that I found was the door locked like a bank   
vault! I mean, I knocked until my knuckles almost bleed, but no one opened! And I swear that   
someone was working inside. I heard a lot of commotion in there!" said Robin.   
  
"It was the same for me the day before yesterday. I thought to invite him to lunch, but no   
one answered the door." Said Makoto. She was positively frustrated.  
  
"And I tried to send a message to Alex using my compact. The only answer that I obtained was   
a message that said 'nice try, sister. Better luck next time!'" was Ami's commentary.  
  
"I have and idea! Rei, why don't you ask the Fire?" said Usagi.  
  
"What are you saying?!?! The Sacred Fire is not a toy! And it can't be used for such   
frivolous things! Really, Usagi, sometimes you are such a fool! " Said Rei. And in a lower   
voice she added, "Besides, I already tried that. Nothing."  
  
"What?? And you are calling me fool!?! Rei, you are so mean with me!!" But before the usual   
battle began, they heard someone crossing the temple's entrance.   
  
"I wonder who could it..." began Robin, but before she could finish, the door opened.   
  
"Hello, everyone!" it was Mamoru. Shingo was behind him, a big grin on their faces. "Hello,   
darling." Both said, looking at Usagi and Laurella.  
  
"HMPH!!" was their answer, giving them stares cold enough to freeze a blazing fire!  
  
"Err... I take it you are not happy to see us, right?" said Shingo.  
  
"The nerve! And you dare to ask! After keeping us in the dark for a week!" retorted Makoto.  
  
"Yes! And what if poor Yohann needed help?" was Robin's contribution.  
  
"But that's why we're here for! Yohann's base is ready, and he extended an invitation to all   
of us for the great opening!" answered Mamoru. "Chibi-Usa is waiting for us in the base. I   
took her there earlier. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are on their way. Rei, do you think we   
could use the temple's van to get there?"  
  
The girls' humor changed immediately. They couldn't believe what they heard! The base was   
ready and there was going to be a party to celebrate its opening!  
  
"But how, when, what...??" began to ask the girls all at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, hold it girls! Yohann will answer your questions when we get there! And now, shall   
we go?" was Shingo's response, but as soon as he finished his commentary, there were six   
streaks of light (at least, that was the only thing he and Mamoru were able to distinguish)   
heading towards the van, and a second later, six voices calling for them to hurry.  
  
"Mamoru?" asked Shingo, his head still spinning.  
  
"Yes, Shingo?" answered an equally stunned Mamoru.  
  
"Tell me again, why do we love those girls so much... I keep forgetting."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	5. Chapter 5

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 5: First Interlude  
  
  
  
40 minutes later, everybody was at the front of the old hotel, now Yohann's new home, and more   
importantly, the secret base and departing point of what could be the most interesting   
adventure all of them had in their lives.  
  
"Look at this place!" Said Usagi. "It's so neat!!" And they all agreed with her . The whole   
house was painted in white, the windows were all replaced with smoked glass, rimmed with   
aluminum with a copper tone. The shades were painted with an oak tone. And the front door   
had brass motives on it. An access to the back yard was located to the right. The front porch   
was decorated like an english garden, with a luscious green grass rug, with shrubs on the   
periphery and a few roses' shrubs to add a touch of color when they bloom on spring. The   
place was covered with snow, giving it an enchanting effect.  
  
The road was made of pure river rocks, but it was smooth nevertheless. At that same moment,   
the front door opened, and Chibi-Usa stepped out of it in a full sprint. "Usagi!! You made it!   
Girls, you are not going to believe this place! Is unbelievable!" While she was talking,   
Yohann stepped out, wearing white pants, black shirt, an ivory heavy jacket and the usual   
belt. He looked great, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Ladies, welcome to my humble home. Feel free to do whatever you like. Haruka, Michiru and   
Setsuna are waiting for us on the back yard. Please, follow me."  
  
They parked their cars on the space designated near the garage, near Haruka's car and   
proceeded to follow Yohann to the back yard following the rock path. They were admiring the   
garden. The girls couldn't believe that he (even with Mamoru and Shingo's help) could   
accomplish so much in so little time.   
  
"How did you do it? This place looks incredible!" asked Robin, and even more, admiring Yohann.   
  
"Yeah! A week ago, this place looked like a garbage dump, and now look at it!" said Makoto.   
She was admiring the trees. All of them were oaks, her favorite tree.   
  
"I promise to explain everything to you, girls. For now, let's join the others, and enjoy the   
place, shall we?" answered Yohann. At that same moment, they arrived to the back yard, and   
were speechless.   
  
The place looked absolutely beautiful! There were flower shrubs all over the place. There   
were lots and lots of roses' shrubs of all colors imaginable (explained Yohann), and the   
bushes were trimmed in form of animals: horses, eagles, lions... and near the pool, they   
were cut like bunnies! And the pool was restored, with light blue tiles all over the   
structure, and at the bottom, there were smaller and darker ones, creating the illusion of   
4 dolphins swimming playfully while giving chase to something. The water was so clear, that   
if it wasn't for the sun, they could have sworn that there was nothing on it! The diving   
platform was restored as well, with three levels on it. And a modern looking building,   
enclosing it completely covered the whole structure. The roof was made of some sort of   
crystal panels, refracting light all over the place.  
  
The changing booths were replaced with new ones, connected with the pool building by a   
transparent passage; the booths painted with red and white vertical lines. There was an open   
shower next to them, intended to help get clean after a swim. On the back of the booths,   
were 3 showers, a Jacuzzi big enough to be a pool by itself and a steam bath!  
  
Near the pool, were three long tables with white linen. On the top of the first one were big   
crystal recipients with all kind of drinks, with some bottled beverages in case they wanted   
some, and on the other two, was...  
  
"FOOD!!! Great, I'm starving!" screamed Usagi, sprinting toward the tables, being followed   
by Chibi-Usa, dragging Mamoru with them.  
  
Near the food tables, was a big round one, with ten portable chairs surrounding it. On three   
of the chairs, were Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna, already drinking something.  
  
"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! You beat us here! That's not fair! Why didn't you call me   
earlier?!?" screamed Robin, heading to the table to greet her friends.  
  
"It was a surprise for us as well, Robin. We were called only 25 minutes ago. And since we   
are closer, we arrived first." Answered Michiru.  
  
"Have you toured the place already?" asked Laurella, her right hand grabbing Shingo's left.  
  
"Not yet. We were waiting for all of you to arrive." Answered Haruka.  
  
"Well, what do you think of the place so far, my friends? Do you like it?" asked Yohann,   
approaching from behind. "What do you say, want to enjoy the pool first and have something   
to eat afterwards, or do you want to tour the place first?"  
  
"munch, munch Why don't gulp you munchshow us munch, munch the place? After gulp   
all, you never told us munch, munch, munch to bring our swimsuits!" answered Usagi,   
carrying with her a plate overloaded with food.  
  
"Besides, we can't swim dressed! What do you expected.... Oh, my God! You weren't thinking   
we were going to swim NUDE, do you!?!?! I can't believe it, you, you... PERVERT!!!"   
screamed Makoto at the top of her lungs, a deep red color on her face.  
  
The rest of the girls gave Yohann some dirty, murderous looks, all tense and ready to turn   
him into something suspiciously akin to hamburger meat.  
  
Yohann just gulped loudly, suddenly pale. It was then that Alex spoke.  
  
"Who do you think you're talking with!?! My pork chops is the most honorable man in the   
entire Agency! Besides, Mamoru and Shingo already gave us your preferences, and he bought   
swimsuits for all of you ! They are inside the changing booths!"  
  
"Oh, my... I'm so sorry, Yohann! Its just that..." began to apologize Makoto, this time   
blushing furiously.  
  
"No harm done there, Makoto. I understand. Now, let's put this embarrassing incident behind   
us, and let me show you the place, shall we?" said a relieved Yohann. 'Thanks, Alex. I owe   
you big one!'  
  
'Don't mention it, sweet buns!'  
  
"Fine by me. Let's go!" said a very amused Shingo.  
  
Yohann guided the group to the house; the whole wall of the ground floor facing the pool was   
one big window, all made with smoked glass. He opened a sliding door and began his explanations.  
  
"This is what usually was the reception area of the hotel. As you can see, I took the liberty   
to make some minor changes." The place was decorated with the most splendid furniture they'd   
ever seen. There was an enormous semi-circular couch, big enough to accommodate 8 people   
comfortably, flanked with two more chairs with strong stubby arms. In the middle, was an   
enormous wooden table, the top being one big circular crystal, supported by three wooden   
lions. There was carpeting from wall to wall, and a gigantic crystal chandelier was hanging   
above the table. In place of the reception desk, was an enormous bar, with all kind of bottles   
neatly arranged on the stands. There were pots with plants all over the place, giving the   
illusion of still being in the outside garden.  
  
On one side of the bar, was an old coffee machine, made of pure brass, like the ones you   
could still see in luxurious hotels. Under the bar, were a small sink and a dishwasher.  
  
Yohann then showed them the dinning room. The table was big enough for 20 people, and there   
were cabinets on both sides of the table, near the wall. They were made with wood and glass,   
showing three different kinds of services.  
  
"Excuse me, Yohann... but are these things for real? I mean, these services look like they   
are japanese, german and british." Said Ami.  
  
"They are, Ami. They were included in the package." Answered Yohann.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, Makoto's eyes literally popped out of their sockets. It was   
fully equipped with everything a chef would want.  
  
"Oh my God! Somebody please pinch me! I must have died and gone to heaven!" was her commentary.  
  
Following Yohann, they reached the main stair. "I took the liberty to check architectural   
reports on the Internet, and that's when I stumbled with the design of the stair that was on   
that old luxury transatlantic... what's its name?"  
  
"The Titanic, sweetie." Reminded him Alex.  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you, Alex."   
  
And sure enough, the stair looked like an exact duplicate of the Grand Stair of the famous   
luxury liner. Everybody was deeply impressed.  
  
"But... how? I mean, only the woodwork would've taken a small army of artisans' months just   
to finish the carvings! You have to tell me how you did it!" asked a stunned Laurella. Her   
dad's house had woodwork as well, but nothing of the likes!  
  
"Everything will become clear for you when we finish the tour. I promise you, Laurella." Was   
Yohann's only response, and began to climb the stairs, being followed by everyone.  
  
When they reached the top floor, they entered a large hall, a red rug covering the floor   
from one end to the other. There were lamps on both sides of the hall, giving a soft glow to   
the overall place. The walls were covered with wood, giving a warm atmosphere to the place.  
  
They turned right, entering Yohann's personal studio. There were bookshelves on three of the   
walls, being the back one big window. The desk was made of some sort of jet-black material,   
soft to the touch.  
  
"This desk," explained Yohann, "is in reality a computer console. The screen is imbedded on   
the top, and the keyboard is touch-sensitive. It's linked to the main computer on the base,   
along with the Internet."  
  
Ami looked with interest the studio, and more intently the desk, one word in her mind.   
'Minako.'  
  
The group then proceeded to check the rooms on the other side of the hall. There were 12 in   
total, six rooms on each side of the hall. "Girls, this is the surprise I was talking about.   
I assigned one room to each of you, especially furnished and designed for you. Rei, your   
room has a fireplace, so you can make fire readings when you are here. Usagi, Laurella,   
your rooms are designed following Mamoru's and Shingo's explanations of your rooms back home.   
Ami, your room has a computer of special design, fully compatible with your compact. Makoto,   
your room is designed with all your necessities taken in account. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna,   
the same was taken in account for you, per information contained on our files. Well, check   
them out, and if anything needs to be changed, please, let me now!" said a proud Yohann.  
  
Soon enough, everyone proceeded to check their respective rooms, each one with their   
alchemical symbols on the door. The only sounds that were heard afterwards were the "oooh's"   
and "aaah's" of the girls when they saw their respective rooms.   
  
"My room is perfect! Thank you!" said Rei when she joined Yohann back at the hall.  
  
"Mine too! It's beautiful!" was Makoto's commentary.  
  
"I never felt such a soft bed in my life! You are great, Yohann!" said Robin after returning   
to his side.  
  
"My room is entirely satisfactory. Thank you very much, Yohann." Said Ami.  
  
"I looooove my room! It's excellent!" said Usagi in turn.  
  
"My room is full of stuffed toys! Thank you, Yohann!" said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Our rooms are completely satisfactory. Thank you." Said Setsuna, being followed by Michiru   
and Haruka.  
  
"I just have one question, Yohann." Said Laurella, being followed by Shingo.  
  
"Yes, Laurella? Is anything wrong with your room? There's something you want to change?"   
asked Yohann.  
  
"No, the room is perfect! But... tell me, why are there two beds in there?"   
  
"Well, it was Shingo's idea. I don't know why, but he asked for a second bed. Why don't   
you ask him?" was Yohann's answer.   
  
"SHINGOO!! HOW DARE YOU!! I'M A DECENT GIRL! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!?" screamed Laurella,   
but Shingo was already sprinting towards the pool, running for dear life. Shortly after,   
Laurella ran in hot pursuit.  
  
Everybody was still confused, when Yohann spoke again. "Well, what do you think if we follow   
them, and then continue the tour?"  
  
"Sure... but I have a question." Said Usagi.  
  
"Yes, Usagi? What is it?"  
  
"Well, there're rooms for everyone, except you. Where's your room?"  
  
"Oh, that one... is going to be my final surprise. You'll see..."   
  
Soon, all of them were outside, searching for Laurella and Shingo. They found them soon   
enough: Shingo locked himself inside one of the changing booths, and Laurella was pounding   
the door, screaming at him. "Shingo! Get out this instant! I want to talk with you!"  
  
"No way! Not until you calm down! I'm not crazy!" came Shingo's muffled voice from the booth.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies, gentleman... Let me handle this situation." Said Yohann, and proceeded   
to walk behind Laurella, placing his hands gently over her shoulders, and began to speak   
softly to her. "Laurella, I'm sure Shingo didn't mean anything wrong. He is a perfect   
gentleman, believe me. He worked with me closely designing your room, and he did it with all   
his heart. Find in your heart the kindness he loves and cherish, and please forgive him.   
He truly loves you, and he'll never make anything to harm or offend you intentionally.   
Give him an opportunity. Please?" he ended. While talking, Laurella visibly relaxed,   
and with a sigh, she spoke again, this time calmer.  
  
"Shingo, I... I'm sorry. I didn't want to harm you. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Everyone else was impressed. No one remembered Laurella going from berserk to such calm in   
such a short time. 'How did he do it?' asked themselves.  
  
Immediately, the booth's door opened, and Shingo stepped out, a puzzled look on his face.   
"Of course, Laurella. Please forgive me. I didn't want to offend you."  
  
"No, it was my fault. I overreacted. Come on, let's join the others and continue visiting   
this wonderful place, shall we?" and with that, Laurella went back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Yohann, can you tell me how did you do that? I could certainly use that trick in the   
future!" murmured Shingo, still puzzled for what happened there.  
  
"It's no big deal, really. You see, when I placed my hands on her shoulders, I also began   
to apply pressure on certain points. It's an advance form of digipuncture, and that,   
in combination with the tone of voice I used, did the trick." Answered Yohann. Shingo was   
visibly impressed with him. 'And to think that he's single... Geez, if I had his abilities,   
I'd be single too. He can talk his way out of any girl trouble!' he thought.  
  
After they joined the rest of the group, Ami asked. "Excuse me, Yohann, but I'm curious...   
where's the Leviathan? I mean, the place is big enough, but I don't see where could you've   
hidden it, and obviously, you didn't left it on the woods"  
  
"Yeah! Don't tell us you went through all this trouble just to impress us with some pretty   
rooms!" said Robin.  
  
"And where's the base? I haven't seen anything that looks like one." Said Usagi.  
  
"Well, since all of you asked so nicely... follow me." And with that, he then proceeded to   
push a hidden button at the side of the diving platform. Immediately, a door slide open at   
the base, revealing a flight of stairs. Yohann entered, being followed by the group. A few   
steps later, they were in front of a metallic door, a pink ribbon crossing the front of it.   
Yohann then produced a pair of scissors, and with his most solemn voice, he told Usagi.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and future ruler of Crystal Tokyo, I would be   
greatly honored if you cut this ribbon, and with this act, activate this base that will   
assist me in my mission to protect your future." And then he handled Usagi the scissors.  
  
Usagi took them, and with a serene smile she answered him. "Lieutenant Yohann Starr, it will   
be a great pleasure and a great honor to assist you in your mission, and I will gladly do   
this." And with that, she cut the ribbon. Everyone started to clap madly, and even Makoto   
and Laurella added a few whistles for good measure.  
  
"Oh, for my circuits, sweetbuns! If I had a stomach, it would be dancing the Macarena right   
now! That was the corniest thing I've ever heard!" said Alex.  
  
"Come on, Alex! Don't ruin the moment!" said Michiru. "After all, we're all on the same   
side, right?"  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll behave." Answered Alex, adding to herself: 'but you better watch your   
back, sister!'  
  
"Thank you, Usagi. And now, allow me to present you..." said Yohann, pausing for a dramatic   
pause, he then pushed a button, and the door swung open, revealing a well lit hall.   
"... Earth Base Gaia."  
  
The group then proceeded to follow Yohann, who then began to describe the different   
dependencies of the base. "Now, behind this door, is located the computers room. This place   
was designed to contain all the data we can gather during our surveillance of the bases.   
Besides, it's connected to the Internet, so we can download all the information of the sites   
where the bases are located.   
  
"And here," he signaled the next door, "is located the medical ward. It's equipped with the   
latest medical technology available. Its medcom already has your medical profiles, but it   
will need to be fine-tuned for it to function properly. That means, that I need to realize   
a medical analysis of you when you're transformed just to have a complete profile."  
  
Ami began to wonder if she could talk later with Yohann and Alex about Minako's condition,   
and if there were a way for them to help her.  
  
"And here," continued Yohann, "is the engineering room. It contains all the tools necessary   
to give proper maintenance to the base, the Leviathan and our equipment, as well as repair   
whatever we can savage from the bases.  
  
"Here, is the gymnasium. Since this is going to be a hard mission, we'll have to train   
extensively to be in top shape if we want to have success."   
  
'Boy, I think Luna is going to have a heart attack when she learns about this! She'll insist   
to be present during the training!' thought Usagi.  
  
"And in front of the gymnasium, is the weapons test center. In here, we'll test the weapons   
we find in our mission and that can be used by us.   
  
"And finally, here's the research laboratory. In here, we'll research anything that we find   
in our mission, that is, if it's completely alien to us."  
  
"I admit it, Yohann, this place is impressive, to say the least. But aren't you forgetting   
something?" asked Mamoru. "Namely, where's the Leviathan?"  
  
"Aaaah, that's the big surprise. Follow me, my friends." Yohann then backtracked, going   
back to the entrance door. Soon enough, they noticed that there was another door, left of the   
access hatch. "This, is the entrance of the hangar. Please, come in." he then proceeded to   
open the door, and everybody entered an enormous cargo elevator, which went down at least   
50 yards. When the doors opened on the other side, everyone facevaulted at the sight.  
  
Inside an enormous 50x50x50-yard hangar, was standing the Leviathan, its hull shining under   
high intensity lights. Around it, there was at least 12 spider-looking robots, crawling all   
over its surface, checking every inch of it. About 5 umbilicals were attached to the   
Leviathan, providing it with all the necessary energy it would need.  
  
"And here, my friends," began Yohann, "is the heart of Gaia. To the right, is the power   
core. It's a nuclear reactor, powered by an element that your scientists still theorize its   
existence: Element 115. It gives enough power to keep this facility functioning for the next   
300 years before changing the core, and the best of all, it doesn't produce any harmful   
radiation of byproducts at all. In front of us, there's the storage room, and to the left...   
there's my room."  
  
"But why did you build your room in here? I don't get it." Asked Robin. "Don't you want to be   
near us?"  
  
"No, it's not that, Robin. You see, this place is silent enough to allow me some meditation   
exercises. Besides, I feel more comfortable if I see the Leviathan each morning. Any   
questions, anyone?"  
  
"Just a few, Yohann... How did you build this base in such a short time, how did you brought   
the Leviathan down here, and how are you going to take it out??" asked Makoto.  
  
"Good questions, and I'll answer in the same order.  
  
"On the cargo hold, were some machines that your scientists could call Von Neumann machines.   
Those are self-replicant machines, with the ability to build more of their kind using the   
surrounding material, while following their programs. I started with three, and ended up   
with 328 of them. With the help of Alex, the robots were the ones who refurbished the house   
above us, and constructed the base, using the dirt they removed as constructing material,   
either for the base and for the material for the house. Right now, the bulk of them is   
stored in the storage room.   
  
"Next, I had to wait till the construction bots finished the hangar to store the Leviathan.  
  
"And third, to answer your last question, I'll ask you a couple of mine. Where is the   
entrance we used?"  
  
"Well," began Laurella, "We entered using the stairs under the diving board."  
  
"Correct, and where do you think we're now, if we were on the surface?"  
  
"Since we turn around to enter here, then I'll say that we are... oh, my!" said Ami.  
  
"You don't mean..." said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Correct. The exit for the Leviathan is located right under the swimming pool! What a better   
way to camouflage the entrance? Besides, it has another practical use. In case of a fire   
alert here, there are explosive bolts under the pool, so I can flood the hangar in an   
emergency.   
  
"Well, what do you think of the place?" ended Yohann.  
  
"I don't say this too lightly, but I think it applies here. Yohann, I'm impressed. You did an   
outstanding job here. Congratulations." Said Haruka, offering her hand to him.  
  
"Thank you, Haruka. And I appreciate your sincerity." Answered Yohann, shaking her hand.  
  
"Hey, don't forget me! After all, who do you think directed all those bots?? I want to see   
anyone of you trying to direct only 3 of them!" immediately retorted Alex, demanding her   
fair share of attention.  
  
"Of course we haven't forget you Alex! You did a terrific job! As a matter of fact, if you   
had a body, I'll give you a big hug!" said Usagi. Her sentiments chorused by the rest of the   
gang.  
  
"Well, it's about time someone noticed my hard work! And you don't have to remind me that   
I'm only an AI !! Can't you show a little sympathy here?"  
  
"Yup, the same old Alex." Said Robin.  
  
"Well, now that the official tour is over, what do you say everyone if we go and enjoy the   
rest of the day at the swimming pool? And don't forget all the snacks that are waiting for   
us up there." Said Yohann.   
  
"Yaaayy!! Let's go!" yelled Chibi-Usa.   
  
And with that, everyone went back to the surface, to enjoy a good time with each other.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mamoru,Usagi, Shingo and Yohann were waiting, sitting near the pool. The girls were inside   
the changing booths, putting on their swimsuits. By general agreement, everyone wanted to   
have a swim before eating something, and needless to say, that depressed Usagi.  
  
"But why I can't swim? All of you are going to enjoy this beautiful pool! It's not fair!"   
said Usagi.  
  
"Because you were stuffing yourself with food as soon as you saw the snacks, sis!" answered   
Shingo. "Besides, you are the one who asked for the pool!"  
  
"And you have to remember, dear," continued Mamoru, "that you can't swim after eating. You'll   
have to wait at least another hour before entering the water. Sorry, but that's a fact."  
  
"I know, muffin... but that's still no fair!" whined Usagi.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the booth where Makoto and Robin were changing...  
  
"This swimsuits are so neat! And they are my size! How did he do it?" said Makoto, finally   
selecting a green swimsuit.  
  
"I don't know. Probably made them himself with one of his machines. Who cares? They are   
beautiful! But..." said Robin.  
  
"But what? Don't you like the color?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just... I want to surprise Yohann, but nothing here seems appropriate."  
  
"Robin, your curiosity is going to give you some mayor problems one day. But I agree with   
you. I want to surprise him too."  
  
"Makoto!!"  
  
'Well, in my book, he's still an open catch. And I'm going to do everything in my power to   
reach him."  
  
"If this is the way you want it, then I'm on it! And let the best one win!"  
  
"All right! And first thing in the agenda is... what are we going to do with these swimsuits?   
I guess we had the same idea."  
  
"That's right. I know! What do you say if we...?" and Robin began to whisper something on   
Makoto's ear.  
  
"ROBIN!!! That's awful! Devious! Terrible!... AND I LOVE IT!! Let's do it! But... how do you   
propose we do it?"  
  
"It happens that in my purse I carry the necessary tools. Are you with me?"  
  
"Right on, sister! Hands to work!"   
  
Five minutes later...  
  
All the girls began to step out of the boots, dressed for the occasion. Chibi-Usa was wearing   
a cute one-piece pink swimsuit. Ami decided to wear a skintight light blue one-piece swimsuit,   
covered with sparkles. Haruka opted to wear a golden two piece bikini, realizing her hair.   
Michiru went for an aquamarine one-piece swimsuit. Setsuna opted for a violet two piece   
swimsuit. Laurella opted for a multicolored bikini, immediately drawing Shingo's attention.  
  
"Ladies," began Yohann, "let me say that you all look gorgeous. I hope you approve the   
selection."  
  
"Of course! They are beautiful! How did you know our measures?" asked Laurella.  
  
"As I mentioned earlier, Alex has complete files on you. And besides, I had Mamoru and   
Shingo's help. But tell me... where are Makoto and Robin?"  
  
"I heard them whispering something about their swimsuits. Sorry, but I couldn't understand   
a word," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I better see if there's something I can do about it. Excuse me." Said Yohann, proceeding to   
walk towards the booths. But when he was only two steps away, the door opened, therefore   
receiving the ensuing vision's full blast.  
  
Makoto and Robin were wearing bikinis... with a slight modification. Makoto was wearing a   
deep green suit, and Robin was wearing a white one. The only difference was that, with the   
help of Robin's portable sewing kit, they had cut and trimmed the suits, the end result   
being an incredibly short pair of string bikinis!  
  
"Well, Yohann, what do you think?" asked Robin, giving a full turn for him to admire her   
handiwork.  
  
"Yeah, do you think they look nice on us?" asked Makoto, turning around too.  
  
Yohann looked like he was having a heart attack! He was pale, sweating profusely, his mouth   
hanging lifeless, his eyes literally popping out of their sockets, and completely paralyzed.   
He tried to speak, but the only sound escaping his throat was a curious wheezing.   
  
It seemed as if time stopped. (And with Setsuna there, that's quite a situation!) Everybody   
was staring at them, completely shocked. Mamoru and Shingo were the most affected by the   
situation, making perfect imitations of fishes out of the water, completely immobile. A few   
seconds later, Usagi broke the spell.  
  
"Mamoru! Muffin! Snap out of it!!" Mamoru finally started to blink, shaking slightly his head.  
  
"Kit! Come on! React! BREATHE!!" was Laurella's contribution,, using Shingo's nickname.  
  
"Uuuuhh... what?" said Shingo, finally reacting.  
  
"Muffin, I think you should better go and rescue Yohann... I don't think he'll resist any   
longer."  
  
"And that goes for you too, Kit! Go and help him before he has a heart attack!"  
  
"Right! Let's go, Mamoru!" said Shingo. They then walked towards Yohann, and then proceeded   
to grab him by the arms and dragged his comatose body towards the changing booths.  
  
"Excuse us, girls, but I think it's better if we go and change as well." Said Mamoru, trying   
not to stare too intently at the girls.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, we all are going to swim, right?" said Shingo, staring intently at the booth's   
door.  
  
And with that, the trio made a haste exit.  
  
2 minutes (and a lot of comments among the girls) later, the three young men, completely   
recuperated from the initial shock, joined the girls, the trio wearing swimsuits of italian   
design.  
  
In general, everybody enjoyed a great afternoon, frolicking in the water, playing all kind   
of games. Ami, Michiru and Chibi-Usa played races, being Chibi-Usa the winner. Makoto and   
Laurella gave a try on the high diving platform, the former splashing everybody after hitting   
the water.   
  
While waiting for her body to be ready for a swim, Usagi asked Yohann something that was   
bothering her.  
  
"Yohann, I've been wondering... how are you going to pay for all of this? I mean, not the   
base, obviously, but for the taxes? Either you are from here or not, you are subjected to   
them."  
  
"That's already covered, Usagi." Answered Yohann, who was enjoying the warmth of the place.   
"You see, among the equipment, there was a desalinization processing plant. The construction   
bots built a duct to the sea, and with its capabilities, I'm extracting the minerals in the   
water. By the way, the byproduct of the process is sweet water, the one that I'm using for   
the pool and the irrigation system for the gardens, along with other systems inside the base."  
  
"But, aren't you obtaining only salt from it?"  
  
"Not only salt, Usagi. There are valuable minerals too. Among them, gold and silver."  
  
"You mean that you are obtaining gold from sea water?? That's amazing!"  
  
"Not at all. Our analysts predict that you will achieve a similar technology in the next   
15 years. By the way, I think it's safe for you to go swim now. Why don't you join your   
friends now? Your swimsuit is in Chibi-Usa's booth."  
  
"Cool!" and with that, Usagi ran to the booth to change, emerging only one minute later   
wearing a two pieces pink bikini, similar to the one Chibi-Usa was wearing.  
  
Shortly after, Yohann joined them in the pool, and in general, everybody had a good time.  
  
When, later, everybody finished enjoying the delicious food Yohann prepared for his guests   
(with a little help of his replicator!), he called for their attention.  
  
"First, I want to thank you all for being here. Now, I have to tell you all something.   
While constructing the base, Alex gave me a disturbing report. It seems that the negotiations   
concerning the sphinx are coming to an end, and they are going to open the chamber."  
  
"But Alex said that we had almost three months before action!" said Robin.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault if your governments can't make their minds! You humans are so   
erratic..." said Alex, mumbling something acidic afterwards.  
  
"Ahem... As I was saying," continued Yohann, "according to the reports, they are preparing   
to open the chamber in two weeks from today. That only leaves us with only one week to   
prepare ourselves."  
  
"But, we are ready now!" retorted Makoto. "I mean, we're not rookies fighting against our   
enemies!!"  
  
"I'm conscious of that, Makoto. But remember, we are not going to fight any demons. We are   
going to face something you are completely unaware. We are going to spend the next week   
practicing different simulations to get accustomed to what might be waiting for us there.   
I'll have to learn how to work with you as a team. And even more, I'm going to teach you how   
to operate the base and the Leviathan, in case... something happens."  
  
"And don't forget that you are going to receive some little extras that Commander Galos   
included for you, girls! And boy, are you going to love them!" added Alex.  
  
"And what are them?" asked Usagi.  
  
"You'll see. They are part of your training. I'll give them to you tomorrow. We are going to   
start early, so I suggest that you prepare your schedules for the rest of the week to   
accommodate your compromises. I know it's going to be hard for you in regards of your school   
and jobs, but I'm confident that you will arrange everything to your satisfaction." Said   
Yohann.  
  
"I think we can accommodate, Yohann. I wish I could stay here tonight, but I have to talk   
with my parents so I can arrange things." Said Usagi. "Besides, I have to make sure they   
let Chibi-Usa come with me, as well as Shingo."  
  
"For my part, there's no problem adjusting my schedules to be with you, Yohann. Count on me."   
Said Mamoru.  
  
"I can arrange everything so I can be here without a problem." Said Rei.  
  
"I don't think my parents will allow me to stay here everyday, but I think I can handle them   
without a problem." Was Laurella's answer.  
  
"I'll just have to arrange a few things, but I think I can stay here most of the time." Said   
Ami.  
  
"Well, since my apartment is located on a safe zone, for my part I can stay here tonight. I   
hope you don't mind, Yohann." said Makoto.  
  
Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Robin were talking among themselves, and when Robin heard that,   
she immediately launched her counterattack. "We discussed this, and I can stay here tonight   
as well, Yohann."  
  
Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru looked at her, confused, but said nothing about it. After a few   
seconds, Setsuna talked.  
  
"That's correct, Yohann. We discussed it, and we can arrange our activities to be here when   
necessary." Michiru and Haruka nodded in agreement.  
  
Yohann looked at the group, staring at each one for at least one second. 'They are brave and   
resourceful. No wonder the old man wanted me to join forces with them. It will be a great   
honor to fight with them.' "Thank you. I know I can count with you all. Well, that's all I   
wanted to say now. We'll meet again tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. That will give everybody enough   
time to come here.   
  
"We'll take care of the rest here. Sleep well, because this is going to be one heavy week."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Cryssalid mission. Part 1: Preparations and Departure.  
  
  
  
The next day, Yohann was preparing everything for the Sailors' arrival when Makoto entered the  
gymnasium.  
  
"Good morning, Yohann. Slept well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Makoto. All we have to do now is wait for the rest to arrive. By the way, what   
are you doing up so early? The meeting is scheduled to start in another hour."  
  
"Oh, I always am ready early in the morning. Besides, I wanted to give a try at your kitchen.   
It's so well equipped, that I couldn't resist using it. I hope you don't mind. By the way,   
breakfast is ready."  
  
"No, it's okay. As a matter of fact, feel free to use it whenever you like. Excuse me, where's   
Robin? Is she up yet?"  
  
"Yes, she's waiting for us in the dinning room. Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course. Everything's ready here. And to tell you the truth, I can't wait to taste your   
delicious cooking."  
  
"Thank you! I hope you won't be disappointed!" 'Ooh, he likes my cooking!' added for herself.   
'Whoever said that the road to a man's heart is his stomach, deserves a statue!'  
  
* * * *  
  
Later, Yohann, Makoto and Robin were enjoying Makoto's breakfast. She prepared jars of fresh   
fruit juices, lots of toasts, plates of chopped fruits, there were bowls of cereals ready to   
eat, and assorted meals for whoever wanted them. Earlier, she called the entire group using   
her communicator, telling them that there was going to be breakfast waiting for them all at   
the base.  
  
"Makoto," said Yohann while he was savoring a cup of coffee, "everything is delicious. If you   
continue feeding me like this, I wont' be able to enter my armor!"  
  
"Thank you, Yohann! That's the nicest thing anybody had ever told me!' answered Makoto, a   
shining smile all over her face.  
  
'Round one goes to you, Makoto. But the next move belongs to me. Just wait and see!' thought   
Robin. At that moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she said, and immediately ran towards   
the front door. Soon enough, the rest of the Sailors entered the dinning room... with a little   
extra with them.  
  
"Lieutenant Starr," said Usagi, "I want to introduce you to my parents. He is my father,   
Tsukino Kenji..."   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant. Usagi has told us a lot of you." Said Kenji, shaking his   
hand with Yohann's.  
  
"And she is my mother, Tsukino Ikuko." Concluded Usagi.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Starr. My daughter talked marvels of your house, but I never   
expected it to be so beautiful!" said Ikuko.   
  
"Thank you. It's a great honor to have you both in my humble house, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino.   
Please feel yourselves at home. Also, there's enough food at the dinning room if you want to   
have breakfast. Go ahead, everyone. I'll be with you in a moment." And grabbing Usagi's arm,   
he directed her to the living room, while whispering, "can I have a word with you, in private,   
Usagi?"  
  
Once they were out of everybody's sight, Yohann began to talk. "Excuse me, Usagi, but what are   
they doing here? I mean, they are great people, but don't you think that this could jeopardize   
yours and your friends' secret identities? Not to mention mine and this mission!!"  
  
"You don't have to worry on that account, Yohann," said Luna, who decided to enter the living   
room in that instant. "Before your landing, the rest of the sailors decided to reveal   
everything to her parents, because she was under a lot of stress after her last adventure. It   
was the best thing we could ever do, since they've been very supportive, and kept her secret   
and ours. Besides, they already know about you and your mission, and want to help in whatever   
way they can."  
  
"Well, that's a relief, Luna. In that case, there's no problem. Let's go and join them. And   
Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, Yohann?"  
  
"Please, tell me about your plans before you put them in effect!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Some time later, everybody was in the medical ward. Kenji and Ikuko were still deeply   
impressed by the sheer size of the Leviathan and all the technological advances that made   
Earth Base Gaia possible.  
  
"All right, everyone. Listen up." Said Yohann. "The first thing in today's agenda is to   
actualize the medical files Alex has of all of you. The analysis will consist of two parts:   
the first one is giving you a complete analysis on your normal forms. The second one will be   
when you are on your Senshi and Scout forms. That way, there can be a complete medical file of   
each one of you and therefore an efficient data log to determine the best treatment each one   
would need in case one is needed."  
  
"Err... excuse me Yohann, but you are not going to use needles, right?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"NO!! Of course not, Chibi-Usa! I'm not a barbarian! All you have to do is lie down on this   
table, and that will be all. All right, who's first?"  
  
"Me. I'm curious about this procedure," said Ami. "Do I have to undress?"  
  
"No, Ami. There's no need. Just lay down and relax. It won't take long."   
  
When Ami was ready, Yohann then proceeded to operate a control panel next to her. Immediately,   
a green beam of energy came down from the roof and enveloped Ami. 10 seconds later, the beam   
turned off.  
  
"Well, Ami, that's all. How do you feel?" asked Yohann.  
  
"Very well, thank you. How does this work?"  
  
"This beam creates a resonance field in your body. Sensors on the diagnostics table then pick   
up that field and the computer, learning everything that is needed interprets the results.   
We've been using this technique for decades."  
  
"That's amazing. And you can diagnose anything with this procedure?"  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
"Yohann, there's something I want to talk with you... later, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course, Ami. All right, who's next?"  
  
5 minutes later, the first round of examinations was over, and everybody proceeded to   
transform for the second examination phase.  
  
"MOON SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
"JENDRA CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!!  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
"SATURN SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
And with an amazing display of Technum, the girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts and the   
Sailor Senshis. Mamoru and Shingo made their respective transformations in silence, becoming   
Prince Endymion and the Emerald Knight respectively. Usagi's parents were watching this in   
awe, hardly believing that their children were superheroes, even after they told them so!  
  
"Mom, Dad, you don't know how much I wanted to do this in front of you..." said Usagi, smiling   
at her parents.  
  
"Usagi, you make me feel so proud... although you shouldn't use this outfit! It's so...so...   
revealing!" said Kenji, noticing how tight was her senshi suit.  
  
"DAD!!!"  
  
"KENJI!!! You're embarrassing her!" said Ikuko, sending Kenji a look that could kill him.  
  
"oh.... He, he... well, I... oops..." was all Kenji could say.  
  
"Ahem... excuse me," said Yohann, "Can we proceed?"  
  
Another 5 minutes later, everything was finished, and the data was stored on both Alex and the   
medcom. "Ok, everyone. That's all. Now, let's go to the weapons test center. There's something   
there I want to show you. I'll be with you in a few minutes. Mars, I want to talk with you."   
Said Yohann.  
  
All the sailors went to the weapons test center, wondering what was going to show them Yohann.   
Rei was only thinking one thing. 'Oh, God. He knows. This exam revealed it. What's going to   
happen now? What am I going to do?'  
  
"Mars, Alex transmitted me some very interesting information about you. I take you know what   
I'm talking about."  
  
"Yes." Murmured Mars, after one minute of silence.   
  
"And of course, you realize that it's my duty to take you out of this mission because of your   
state."  
  
"I understand Yohann, but I'm afraid I'm not going to obey that order! You asked for our help,   
and like it or not, you are going to receive MY help! Besides, it's my duty to protect Usagi,   
and there's no way I'm going to unfulfill my duty!"  
  
"I see... I admire your courage, Mars, and I realize that I asked for your help, but that   
doesn't mean I'm going to like this situation. Tell me, do the others know about this?"  
  
"Only Makoto. I haven't had the courage to tell the others... especially Usagi."  
  
"You have to tell them, Mars. And it has to be soon, otherwise, I'm going to order you to   
remain at the base. And what kind of answer do you think I'm going to give when they ask me   
why?"  
  
"But I can't!! They trust me, and after all I said to Usagi about responsibility, I..."  
  
"Mars, Mars!! Listen to yourself! You are saying that they are not going to understand and   
support you! Do you really believe that?"  
  
"... no."  
  
"So? Mars, all of you are the closest friends I've ever seen anywhere. You should give them   
the opportunity to help you. The same way you are there for them, they are there for you. At   
least, that's how I see it. Am I wrong?"  
  
"No. you're right. But let me tell them when the time is right, ok?"  
  
"No, Mars. I'm going to give you only this week to tell them. If by the time we have to depart   
to Cryssalid, you haven't told them, I'll do it. Is that clear?"  
  
"But...!"  
  
"No 'buts', Mars. I'm sorry, but it has to be that way. I hope you understand."  
  
"I understand, but I don't like it!"  
  
"And I wouldn't have like it other way. Let me show you the results." Yohann then began to   
manipulate the controls, and an image appeared on the viewscreen. It was a 3-D image of her   
results.  
  
"Excuse me, Yohann, but I think your devices needs recalibration. There seems to be a double   
image here."  
  
"No, Mars. It's not a double image. What you are seeing is reality."  
  
Mars looked at the image, puzzled. Then suddenly, it hit her. "Oh, my God. Do you mean that..."  
  
"Yes, Mars. Now you see why I'm worried for your well being. I don't want you to lose that   
miracle."  
  
"I understand now. but I've been capable of defending myself all this time, and I don't want   
to make an exception this time."  
  
Yohann's answer was a big smile. "Come on, Mars. Everybody is waiting for us. Let's go."  
  
* * * *  
  
Soon, Yohann and Mars joined the rest in the Weapons Test Center, where everyone was wondering   
what was the issue Yohann wanted to discuss with their friend. When she joined the group,   
everyone mobbed around her.  
  
"Tell us, Mars, what happened back there? Can you tell us?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yeah! I hope there's nothing wrong with you!" said Laurella, a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
"No, no, You see, there was..." began Mars, but was interrupted by Yohann,   
  
"I'm sorry, girls, but that little piece of information will have to wait a little longer. I'm   
confident Mars will tell you when she feels fit to. And now, this is what I wanted to show   
you." He then proceeded to place a silver metal suitcase on a table. When he opened it,   
everybody noticed that there were 12 rings and two wristwatches inside. Each one of the rings   
had the alchemical symbol of the girl's respective planets. Each watch had the symbols of the   
Earth and Jendra respectively.   
  
"There was no instructions of what this things really are," began Alex, "however, there was a   
note from my builder, Doctor Hathaway. He says that this jewelry is for each one of you, girls   
and guys. They seem to be some sort of protection units for you, but they are in an unstable   
transmografic matrix."  
  
"Excuse me? An unstable trans-what?" asked Robin.  
  
"Geez, you don't know a thing, right? All right, let me put it in terms even you can   
understand... It means that these units have no defined form. They are going to mold   
themselves according to your own power templates. Even I can't figure out what kind of final   
form they are going to achieve." Finished Alex.  
  
"Excuse me, Yohann, but I don't think we really need this trinkets." Said Haruka. "After all,   
we are experienced warriors. This things will only hinder our progress." The rest of the gang   
echoed her sentiments.  
  
Yohann looked at them, his face expressionless. "I see... well then, in that case, I have a   
proposition for you."  
  
"What is it, Yohann?" asked Usagi.  
  
"To give you a sample of what kind of dangers you are going to face... fight me."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" said everyone in unison.  
  
"That's right. And to make things interesting, I'm not going to use my weapons, but... this."   
Yohann then opened a locker, and produced a strange looking rifle. "This, is a paint gun. It   
shoots paint instead of bullets."  
  
"And where are ours?" asked Robin.  
  
"You are not going to use guns. I want you to attack me with your normal powers... and don't   
hold back!"  
  
"You have to be kidding! We can't do that! You could die!!" answered Usagi.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, girls. And to make you feel better, I'm going to use my armor. That   
way, if you hit me with your attacks, I won't be seriously hurt. And remember, there is the   
Medical Ward next door. Well, do you accept my challenge?"  
  
Everybody began to conference, pondering the consequences of such turn of events. After all,   
they were supposed to be working together! But if he was serious about what he said concerning   
the security of the places they're supposed to attack, then...  
  
"All right, we accept your challenge. Where are we going to fight?" asked Usagi in name of   
everyone.  
  
"We can use the Gymnasium. It's equipped with holographic projectors, so I can design any   
scenario necessary for training. And... to make things even more interesting... Mr. and Mrs.   
Tsukino, Luna, Chibi-Usa, I'm going to ask for your help. Please, follow me. And for you,   
girls... I want you to enter the Gymnasium in ten minutes. I'll be waiting for you." And with   
that, Kenji, Ikuko, Chibi-Usa, Luna and Yohann left the group, heading towards the Gymnasium.  
  
"Well, what do you think guys? Why do you suppose he wants my parents for this?" asked Usagi.   
  
"Beats me, but I bet it's going to be interesting!" exclaimed Robin.   
  
"Ok, enough of chit-chat! There's a fight waiting for us! Let's go!" exclaimed Haruka, and   
began to walk towards the Gymnasium. Everybody followed suit.   
  
Luna was waiting for then outside the Gymnasium. "ok, guys, listen up. Since Yohann wants to   
show you what are you going to face, he designed a special simulation just for you. You are   
going to enter a simulated base. He asked us to disengage all the security features on it, so   
it will be only you and him. The objective here is for all of you to reach the computer core   
and retrieve the data chips, bringing them back here. Yohann is going to try to stop you. Each   
time he hits you with his paint gun in any vital part of your bodies, it's going to count as a   
kill."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! Besides, Prince Endymion and I have armored suits!" exclaimed the   
Emerald Knight.  
  
"I'm afraid it's very fair, EK. You see, we ran a comparison of the bases' defenses and the   
properties of your armors. I'm sorry to say that they are no match for the weapons you would   
face there."  
  
Endymion and the Emerald Knight gulped. Their armors... no match for their defenses?   
  
"Anyway, when the green light above the door turns on, your test will begin. Usagi, your   
parents, Chibi-Usa and myself will be watching from the control room. We are going to evaluate   
your performance. Well, good luck, everyone." And with that, Luna entered the Gymnasium again.   
After a few minutes, the green light turned on, and all entered the place.  
  
Everybody looked with awe. They were inside a hangar not too different from the one with the   
Leviathan. There were two doors in front of them.  
  
"All right. It seems that we have to split." Said Usagi. "Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and   
Emerald Knight, you take the left door. The rest of us will take the right. And remember, stay   
alert. We'll prove Yohann that we are more than capable to handle any situation. Let's go!"  
  
But before anyone could take a step, Yohann appeared from the right door, running at full   
speed! And before anyone could react, he fired a volley of paint. Everyone scattered, but it   
was too late. Ami received two blasts, one in her left arm, and one in the middle of her   
chest. Michiru received one in her abdomen, to Haruka's dismay. Without checking the results,   
Yohann sprinted through the left door, leaving a stunned group of superheroines, wondering   
what had just happened.  
  
Through a series of hidden speakers, everyone heard Luna's voice. "Not a good start, guys. At   
the beginning, you already lost one of your heavy fighters and your main tactician. Mercury,   
Neptune, you wait there. The rest proceed."   
  
"Go on, guys. We'll be waiting. And stay alert!" said Mercury, looking with dismay the huge   
marks of yellow paint on her.  
  
Haruka had a killer look in her eyes. Yohann was going to pay for this. Ooh, yes. He was going   
to PAY!!  
  
The two groups (minus one element each side) went through each door, everybody fully alert.  
  
Everything proceeded smoothly for the first two minutes, until Usagi's group reached an   
intersection. "Ok, which way now? This place is so different from Yohann's base!"  
  
"I say we go right. After all, Haruka's group is left of us." Answered Mamoru.  
  
"You're right, muffin. Then right it is!"   
  
But when they reached the intersection, a ventilation shaft opened above them, and this time,   
it was Mamoru who was the victim, receiving a full blast on his noggin!  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!"   
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"  
  
"JENDRA CHROMATIC BLAST!!!"  
  
Both attacks hit dead on the ventilation shaft. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge hole   
on the ceiling... and that was it. No signs of Yohann anywhere.  
  
"Mamoru! Muffin! Are you all right?!?!" asked Usagi, examining Mamoru's head.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Ouch, that hurts!" asked a fuming Prince, still dripping paint.  
  
"Endymion," said Luna's voice. "go back to the entrance. You're out of the picture. And don't   
say anything else. You are dead now."  
  
When Mamoru got out of sight, Usagi activated her communicator. "Uranus, listen up. Take care.   
Yohann is using the ventilation system to sneak on us. He already got my muffin!"  
  
"I see. Thanks for the warning. Don't worry, we'll make sure he regrets the moment he made his   
stupid challenge!" answered Haruka, sounding positively pissed!  
  
"Let's go, Usagi. If we continue here, we'll be sitting ducks!" said Rei.  
  
"You're right. Besides, I don't think he'll attack us soon." Answered Makoto.  
  
They went right of the intersection, but they hadn't taken more than ten steps, when they   
heard Yohann's voice: "Wrong." He was leaning against the wall, behind them, paint gun at the   
ready.   
  
When the girls began to turn around, he began to fire again, this time hitting Rei on her left   
side, her ribcage and her right leg. Usagi, Laurella and Makoto had 'hit the dirt' when they   
heard the whining of Yohann's gun. Before they could stand up again, Yohann was nowhere near   
them.  
  
"I HATE when he does that!" screamed Laurella.  
  
"Mars, go to the exit now." Said Luna.  
  
"sigh let's go, girls. This time is a matter of honor!" said Usagi. And with that, they   
proceeded to end their mission.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, Robin and Shingo were proceeding with extreme caution. Setsuna was looking   
behind them, Robin was looking at the ventilation shafts, Shingo and Haruka watching intently   
in front of them.  
  
Suddenly, something ran from left to right in front of them. Shingo immediately launched a   
concentrated ball of Technum energy, hitting it square in the center and sending it tumbling   
to the end of the corridor.   
  
"YES!!" screamed Haruka, running towards it. "NOW YOU'RE MINE!!"  
  
"Uranus! NO!!" screamed Setsuna, but Haruka wasn't listening. She only wanted to make Yohann   
pay for what he did to Michiru. But when she reached the still form on the ground, everybody   
heard the whining of Yohann's paint gun. From the right of the corridor came a steady stream   
of paint, spraying Haruka all over her body.  
  
"AAAAARRRGGHHH!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAAAAAAYYYY!!!" Screamed Haruka, but it was too late. When   
she wiped the paint out of her eyes, Yohann was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Uranus, that's enough." Said Luna. "Go back to the exit. Besides, Neptune is waiting for you   
there..."  
  
Mumbling something that is better not to print here, Haruka returned to the exit. When the   
rest of the group examined what Shingo had hit before, they saw a plaque covered with a paint   
pattern, now charred because of Shingo's attack.  
  
"Clever... very clever, I have to admit." Said Shingo.   
  
"Yeah, isn't he?" said Robin, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"Saturn, do you feel all right? You look... I don't know... strange." Said Shingo.  
  
"Uh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Let's go! There's a bunch of memory chips to recover!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Usagi, Makoto and Laurella had reached a huge room, and for it's appearance, it looked like a   
storage room of sorts. At the end of the place, there was a door marked "Living quarters --   
Computers room --"   
  
"The most ominous invitation I've ever seen." Commented Makoto, trying to look everywhere at   
once.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Jupiter. This place is the perfect place for an ambush." Replied Laurella.   
  
"But I'm afraid there's no option here, girls. Let's go, and watch your backs! Yohann is   
giving no truce." Said Usagi, her sword Avenger at the ready.  
  
They began to walk slowly towards the back door, watching for any signs of activity. They were   
at the middle of the storage room when suddenly, two stacks of boxes came stumbling down ,   
blocking the direct access to the door and separating Laurella from the rest.   
  
"Jendra, are you all right??" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. And what about you two?"  
  
"We're fine. Can you jump over the boxes to join us?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Sure, no prob! Watch out!"  
  
'Wait, Jendra! Don't...!" began to say Usagi, but it was already too late.  
  
When Laurella was in the middle of her jump over the boxes, a full spray of paint greeted her.   
By the time she landed among Makoto and Usagi, she was fully covered with paint, looking   
completely miserable in front of her friends.  
  
"I can't believe it! I felt for the oldest trick in the book!" finally exclaimed Laurella.   
  
"You're right, Jendra. Now, be a good girl and go back to the exit." Said Luna.  
  
And with that, Laurella jumped back over the boxes and went back to the exit.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Jupiter?" said Usagi once they were alone.  
  
'I say that I want to have Yohann on my side anytime!' thought Jupiter. Instead, she said.   
"I say that we have to go with everything this time. What do you think of this?" and then she   
whispered something at Usagi's ear.  
  
"I don't know, It's too risky, but looking at our actual options... I don't see any other   
way." Answered Usagi.  
  
"All right, now, let's move... JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" Makoto launched her attack at the   
boxes blocking the access, blowing them to kingdom come. When then road was clear, both girls   
run at a full sprint towards the door, reaching it in no time flat. While Usagi opened the   
door, Makoto was watching their backs in case Yohann tried to surprise them again.   
  
"Clear. Let's go!" said Usagi, and with that, she and Makoto ran again down the corridor,   
turning right on the interception. They gasped in despair at the sight. The last corridor was   
at least 80 yards long, with ventilation shafts all over the roof, with pipes running along   
both walls. In short, the place was even more perfect for an ambush than the storage room!  
  
'Oh, God....' Thought Makoto. "I have an idea. Sailor moon, as soon as I launch my attack, you   
jump, understood?"  
  
"Yes, and it's a great idea, Jupiter. I'm ready."  
  
"ok, here goes nothing... JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" Her attack ran all the length of the hall,   
blowing all the lights and electrifying all the metal on its way. When the electric discharge   
ran towards the girls, they jumped as high as they could, avoiding the shock. When the charge   
dissipated, they began a desperate sprint towards the door at the end of the hall, hoping that   
Yohann hadn't a strategy to get them so near their goal!  
  
"huff, huff We made it! I can't believe it! We beat Yohann!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"huff, huff, huff Yeah! I bet he's lying unconscious somewhere in the ventilation ducts!   
That will show him!" exclaimed Makoto. 'And that will show him not to mess with me!' she added   
for herself.  
  
It was unfortunate that Makoto's attack left the corridor in the darkness. It was also   
unfortunate that the computer room was profusely illuminated. When Usagi opened the door, both   
were blinded for a second... and it was only a second Yohann needed to bath them with paint   
from head to toe!  
  
"OH NO!!!" screamed Usagi after she recovered from the shock.  
  
"Oooh, yes, Sailor Moon. Now, you and Jupiter go back to the exit." Said Luna.  
  
"Don't feel so bad, Usagi. You made your best, and that's what counts in the end." Said   
Yohann, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"But that wasn't enough!" Said Usagi, tears brimming her blue eyes.  
  
"Come on, Usagi... let's go." Said Makoto, not daring to look at Yohann.  
  
When he was alone, Yohann asked Alex. "Don't you think I was too harsh with them? I could have   
gone easier with this."  
  
"Nonsense, pork chops! After all, the defenses at the bases aren't going to be paint guns."  
  
"Yes, you're right. Come one, there's the other group to deal with..."And with that, he picked   
up his gun and proceeded to hunt the rest.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sailor Moon? Sailor Jendra? Sailor Jupiter? Anybody? Come on, answer me!" Robin was trying   
all the frequencies of her communicator, but there was nothing but silence.  
  
"It seems that Yohann wiped out the other team. That means that we are the only survivors of   
this exercise." Said Shingo.   
  
Setsuna was mounting guard against any trick planned by Yohann. They were at the other side of   
the Living Quarters, not letting their guards down one second. There were at least 12 bunks on   
the room.  
  
"I believe your appreciation is correct, Emerald Knight. However, don't forget the objective   
of this exercise. To retrieve the memory chips from the computer room." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Right. Now, let's go. Yohann has proved to be very resourceful. We have to be extremely   
careful now." Answered Shingo.  
  
They began to cross the Living Quarters, looking everywhere, especially the ventilation shaft   
in the middle of the roof. Suddenly, the shaft began to send a powerful wind gust, sending the   
blankets all over the place, obscuring their vision.   
  
"Look out everyone! He's here!!" screamed Setsuna over the wind roar.   
  
Under the bed to her right, appeared Yohann, spraying her all over her front.   
  
Shingo saw that, and sent a ray of raw Technum towards the bed, but Yohann was faster, dodging   
the incoming attack and running out the door towards the computer room.  
  
"Pluto, I... I don't know how to say this, but you have to return to the exit." Said Luna, her   
voice trembling a little.   
  
And with a shocked look in her eyes, Sailor Pluto left the stunned pair to their luck, still   
not believing that she was defeated so easily.  
  
Robin and Shingo went to the other door, leaving the pandemonium behind. When they closed the   
door, they looked at the darkened corridor.   
  
"It looks like this is where they made their last stand." Said Shingo.  
  
"Yeah, and for the looks of it, it wasn't pretty. I bet they shocked Yohann!" answered Robin.  
  
"He looked healthy back there. Now, let's see..." Shingo then produced a small ball of   
radiating Technum, illuminating partially the long, darkened corridor.  
  
"Geez, it looks creepier now..." commented Robin, her weapon at the ready.  
  
"We have no other choice, Saturn. Or do you prefer to go in the dark?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Ok, then... let's go."  
  
They walked slowly along the long corridor, watching with suspicion every shadow they   
encountered. A few tense minutes later, they reached the computer room. After charging his   
energy ball full to the max, Shingo took position behind Robin, who crouched in front of the   
door and opened it.   
  
Nothing happened. After making sure that they were alone, Robin proceeded to the main   
computer, opening a panel next to it and began to remove the memory chips, while Shingo was   
mounting guard.   
  
"Yeah! We got them! We won!" exclaimed Robin, bouncing on her feet.  
  
"Not yet, Saturn." Said Luna. "Remember, it will be over when you take them to the entrance."  
  
"Are you sure, Luna? I mean... we got the chips!" said a disheveled Emerald Knight.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Don't you remember that I already said that before you went into the room?"  
  
"She's right, EK. She said that. And you know what this mean, right?" said Robin.  
  
"sigh Yeah... Oh, man! This is so unfair!" answered Shingo, kicking the floor with his boot.  
  
"We better get going. I don't want to be the next victim!"   
  
And with that, they began to walk, looking everywhere. When they reached the intersection,   
both decided to take Usagi's route. But when they looked at the storage room, they changed   
their mind. But when they were about to turn back, Yohann jumped down from the ventilation   
shaft on the intersection, and shoot a quick shot at Shingo's neck, hitting him and turning   
him into a temporary half-blonde!  
  
Robin, after hearing Shingo's surprised gasp, instinctively jumped inside the storage room,   
closing the door behind her, knowing that Shingo was a casualty.  
  
'Oh, no...' thought Robin. 'I'm the last survivor! What am I going to do now?? I'm at Yohann's   
mercy!...' But when she thought of that, her humor immediately changed. 'Wait a minute! I'm...   
at... YOHANN'S MERCY!?!? That's it! Now I know what to do!'  
  
Robin then proceeded to walk calmly towards the end of the storage room, seemingly without   
preoccupations.   
  
Yohann, who was watching her hidden behind the boxes near the door, began to wonder what was   
she doing. 'Why is she walking so careless? I don't think she has already given up!' When he   
heard her approaching the door, he prepared himself to paint her. Suddenly, the footsteps   
stopped.   
  
'What happened? Where is she?' thought Yohann.  
  
'Do you want me to run a sensor sweep, sweetie?' transmitted Alex.  
  
'No, Alex. We haven't been doing it, and I don't want to start now.'  
  
'As you wish, honey, but be careful. I don't trust this bimbo one bit!'  
  
'Cut it out, Alex! I can take her as easily as the rest!'  
  
'As you say, sweetie. I know you can do it!'  
  
Yohann was beginning to consider if to risk to peek over the boxes or not, when he felt a   
light tap on his right shoulder. He immediately spun, only to face a smiling Robin, her hands   
behind her back, standing calmly in front of him!  
  
He brought up his paint gun, ready to spray her, but Robin didn't move one inch, still smiling   
broadly at him. Impasse!  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Robin began to extend her right hand, opening it. A handful of memory   
chips dropped to the floor, to Yohann's surprise. He lowered his gun, completely puzzled.   
Then, Robin walked towards him, smiling sweetly and rocking her hips in a hypnotic way that   
completely paralyzed Yohann.  
  
Yohann was completely baffled, so much, that he wasn't receiving Alex's transmissions. He was   
unable to take his eyes off this temptress! His mouth was dry, and he was sweating profusely   
under his armor, not to mention that he was completely immobile.  
  
And with an agonizing slowness, she reached his belt, touching the blue jewel on the buckle,   
and with her most seductive voice, she said "armor... out". Immediately, the armor began to   
retract, leaving Yohann completely vulnerable. As soon as he was completely defenseless, Robin   
proceeded to put her arms around his neck, and again, with deliberate slowness...  
  
She kissed him.  
  
It was a long, looong kiss. Not a passionate kiss, or a rushed one. It was delicate, like the   
touch of a butterfly's wing, like the breeze on a spring day. She took her time, lasting at   
least one full minute.   
  
Yohann was completely shocked. His mind was locked, not a single thought ran through it. He   
felt his body heavy as a ton of bricks. Unconsciously, he opened his hand, dropping his paint   
gun, which clanked lifeless on the metal floor of the storage room.  
  
After she finished kissing Yohann, Robin winked at him, still smiling sweetly at him, and   
after teasingly touching his nose with her right index finger, she then proceeded to pick up   
the memory chips. When she finished, she calmly went through the door and to the exit.  
  
Yohann stood there, immobile, breathing heavily, not even blinking, his lips tingling. There   
was only one thought on his confused mind.  
  
The kiss...   
  
He wasn't able to even receive Alex's frantic (not to mention irate) transmissions regarding   
his incompetence and other things. He was only reliving in his mind Robin's kiss, not knowing   
what to think of it. After a couple of minutes, he reactivated his armor, picked the paint   
gun, and walked toward the entrance of the Gymnasium, still pondering about Robin's last   
action.  
  
* * * *  
  
Everybody was congratulating Robin for her outstanding success, not believing that she was   
able to outsmart Yohann! Of course, Robin didn't mention what she had to do to get out of   
there unscratched. When Yohann got out of the simulated base, Luna immediately disconnected   
the holographic projectors, ending the test.  
  
"Well, what do you think of this, Yohann?" said a proud Usagi.  
  
"Before I answer your question, first I want to congratulate all of you for your brave attempt   
at infiltrating one of your bases. Second, I want to especially congratulate Sailor Saturn for   
her... err... unorthodox maneuver."  
  
"Thank you, Yohann!" said an ecstatic Robin, who looked at Makoto and winked at her.  
  
'I wonder what she did back there, but I have the suspicion that round two went for her..."   
thought Makoto.  
  
"And now, for the results of this test... I'm going to leave Luna to evaluate you. Luna?" said   
Yohann, pointing at the cat that went out of the control room, an angry expression on her   
feline features.  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Starr." She said with a cold, emotionless voice, a fact that draw   
everybody's attention. "Now, listen up, girls! Yes, Sailor Saturn was able to get out of the   
base with the chips, but what about the rest of you!?!? Have you thought that, if this was a   
REAL mission, there will be no more Sailor Scouts, nor Sailor Senshis, and even worse, no more   
Crystal Tokyo in the future!?!?"  
  
Of course. No one thought about this. True, this was only a simulation, but Yohann had proved   
his point. And it was only he now! And what if he had included simulations of automatic   
defenses? Perhaps they couldn't have even reached the first intersections! The seriousness of   
the situation began to slowly dawn on everybody's mind.   
  
It was especially hard for Haruka. She was proved wrong, and what was worse, Yohann took   
advantage of her emotions to get rid of her without a fuss!!  
  
"Don't be so harsh with them, Luna. That's why Doctor Hathaway and Commander Galos included   
that special equipment. And that's why I want your help to develop a crash training program to   
prevent this from happening in reality. And now, are you sure you don't want that equipment?"   
asked Yohann.  
  
"I stand corrected, Yohann. And I gladly accept your equipment." Said Haruka, still angry   
after her experience.  
  
"Thank you, Sailor Uranus. But first, can I ask you all one small favor?"   
  
"Of course, what is it?"  
  
"Please... take a bath first. The paint is not water proof, so there will be no problem."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Back at the Gate of Time...  
  
Commander Galos was trying his best not to burst out laughing. He watched the whole simulation,   
and was impressed (to say the least) with Yohann's performance. "Yep, that's my boy," he said   
to himself. "I knew he could do it. I wonder what's Setsuna's opinion of him..."   
  
Like he was chanting an invocation, Setsuna crossed in that instant the Gate of Time, still   
with yellow paint on her Scout uniform. When she noticed the Commander's presence, she stared   
at him intently. "Don't dare to say anything, Galos. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Setsuna. And remember, you asked me to keep an eye on the Gate. Just a   
question: What do you think of him? Is he what I told you or is he?"  
  
"sigh Yes, Galos. He is. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get into something a little more...   
presentable."  
  
"Allow me, Setsuna..." With that, Galos pointed a silver cylinder towards Setsuna, bathing her   
with a white, soft ray. Immediately, all the paint disappeared, leaving her completely clean.  
  
"Thank you, Galos. That's a handy gadget." Said Setsuna, after checking her suit and her Time   
Key.  
  
"You're welcome, Setsuna. I made it built just for you." Answered Galos with a smile. "And   
now, I suggest that you return. I'll keep watch here."  
  
"You're right. And thank you." And with that, Setsuna returned to Gaia.  
  
* * * *  
  
Half an hour later, everybody was back in the Weapons Test Center, and again, everyone had   
triggered their transformations. When everything was set, Yohann gave each one their   
respective jewelry.   
  
"All right, everyone, listen up. According to Alex's analysis, you have to wear this rings in   
you powered form. We don't know what's going to be their final form, but we think it will be   
interesting. To activate your armors, just place the jeweled hand on your chests, and think   
'activate'. That's all. And now, give it a try and see what we have here!"  
  
Everyone agreed, and placed their hands on their chest, thinking on activating them.   
Immediately, the units began to glow, and began to cover their bodies. When the glow subsided,   
they all admired their brand new techno-armors. Unlike Yohann's, they seemed to be made of   
some sort of fluid metal, that molded to their bodies with anatomic accuracy.  
  
The Senshis had boots, gauntlets and chess plates. They now had helmets that covered their   
heads that seamlessly joined their high-tech lenses. Usagi had a silver unit, Robin had   
similar equipment in metallic crimson, and Michiru's was aquamarine in color. Their boots   
reached to the knee, and had some sort of exhaust ports near the heels.  
  
But the Scouts' armors were something completely different.  
  
Their armors covered them completely, from head to toe. They all were wearing now full armors,   
equipped with helmets with visors and high-tech looking boots. Even Chibi-Usa was wearing one!   
The only differences were the colors of the armors.  
  
Chibi-Usa's was a pink one, with lenses a darker shade of pink. Ami's was a soft shade of   
blue, her visor now grafted to the helmet, and her computer embedded on her left forearm.   
Rei's was a bright red one, her visor being orange. Makoto's was an olive green, with light   
green visor. Laurella's was a shining silver one, almost looking like aluminum; her lens had   
a metallic gleam on them. Haruka's was a bright green one, with a blue visor. Setsuna's was a   
violet one, with a red visor.  
  
Even Mamoru and Shingo's armors were upgraded. Mamoru's was now a full body armor, silver like   
Usagi's but with smoked lenses. Shingo's armor wasn't so different in external appearance, but   
his left gauntlet was slightly bulkier than the right one, the same as Mamoru's.  
  
Yohann looked at them in awe, but not showing it on his face. "Alex, try to link with their   
armors and find out their abilities, will you?"  
  
"As you wish, sweet buns. Now, let me see..." Alex began to emit a soft sound, like a   
high-speed modem, and a few minutes later, she had her answer. "Sweetie, you are not going to   
believe it. It seems that their armors are fully compatible with their powers AND with our   
weaponry, although no available weapon is at hand. Besides, the armors absorb the surrounding   
energy, supercharging their natural powers! Also, each unit has special abilities, although I   
can't determine which one. Sorry, that's all I can say for now, honey."  
  
"Hey, neat! Then our powers can be more powerful?" asked Laurella.  
  
"That's right. You are no longer the only power source of your attacks," said Yohann. "The   
armors will absorb extra energy from the surrounding environment and will add it to your   
normal powers. Besides, they are made of regenerating metal, even more complex than mine. You   
can wistand now the direct hit from a plasma rifle without a problem. Also, they are linked to   
Ami's computer and Alex, therefore you can receive all the tactical information as they. As   
for their special abilities, that is, if they have one, well... you know as much as I do."  
  
"That's incredible, Yohann! How did you designed this thing?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I can answer this one, sweet buns." Interjected Alex. "They are prototype units. This project   
was on advanced development when this situation arose. It seems that Doc Hathaway thought this   
could be a good moment to test them under real conditions."  
  
"What?? You mean that we are guinea pigs for this things???" screamed Haruka.  
  
"Not at all, you amazon! That means that you have the honor to use the most advanced defense   
prototypes in the whole known universe! And to boot, you are going to be working close with   
me, the most advanced Artificial Intelligence ever created! And you dare to decline this   
honor?? Oh, the humanity!" Responded Alex with her most dramatic tone.  
  
"That's all, ladies." Said Endymion. "Luna, have you finished the simulations? I think we have   
to learn how to use our new equipment."  
  
"As a matter of fact," said Luna, who was waiting near the door, a wicked smile on her face,   
"I do. And believe me, you are going to love them! Kenji helped me a lot with that one!"  
  
"What?? You have to be kidding, Luna! DAD helped you!?!?" asked a very surprised Usagi.  
  
"Yes, dear." Answered Ikuko, holding Kenji's arm. "Perhaps you don't remember, but your   
grandfather, that is, you dad's father, was a soldier during world war II, and teached your   
father a lot of military tactics, besides that he was a great soldier during his military   
service. He almost joined permanently to follow a career in the army."  
  
"But... why didn't you tell me before, dad?"  
  
"Well, for starters, I didn't think it was necessary to tell you about it. After all, you were   
a normal girl that only wanted to get married. But now that I know you are fighting for the   
world, I'm glad to be of help. And now, little lady, I'm going to make sure you are a great   
tactical leader! And Luna is going to make sure you don't skip a single training day!"   
answered Kenji with a big smile and a glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"And don't forget," said Ikuko, equally smiling, "that we are going to make sure you keep in   
line with your studies! You have no more excuses to use!"  
  
Usagi cringed under their asseverations, knowing that this time, she was completely and   
utterly trapped!  
  
* * * *  
  
4 days before departure...  
  
The girls were together in Chibi-Usa's room back at the base. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were   
out on their own chores. Laurella was back with her parents, but promised to be back for next   
day's training session. They were discussing today's training session, when Ikuko entered the   
room.   
  
"Hello, girls. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Hi, mom." Said Usagi. "We were only discussing today's training. Why did dad have to program   
today's session so hard? My muscles ache so much!"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Tsukino. I was 'killed' two times today! I don't think Luna ever made us train so   
hard!" said Makoto.  
  
"Not to mention that I had already computed our probabilities of success as 97.45% on today's   
exercise, and Luna and your husband suddenly changed the parameters of the whole simulation."   
Answered Ami.  
  
"That's the whole idea, dear." Said Ikuko with a smile. "You have to learn to expect the   
unexpected. Besides, I wanted to ask you if you wanted some tea. I was going to prepare some."  
  
"Not me, Mrs. Tsukino, thank you." Answered Rei, still rubbing her sore legs.  
  
"Same here. As a matter of fact, I'm going to take a hot bath." Said Laurella. Ami, Usagi and   
Makoto said the same thing.  
  
"I'll take a tea with you, Mrs. Tsukino." Said Robin, standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"Me too! Me Too!" said Chibi-Usa, almost bowling over Robin on her haste to reach the door.  
  
"Ok, Girls. Let's go. And for the rest of you, don't forget that you still have to make your   
homework." Said Ikuko while she closed the door, still able to hear the generalized groan   
coming from the room.  
  
When the trio reached the kitchen, Ikuko then proceeded to place a large teakettle. Robin took   
the cups and plates, the ones that Chibi-Usa placed on the counter. When the tea was ready,   
Ikuko poured it on the cups and sat near the girls.   
  
"Robin," began Chibi-Usa, "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, honey, what is it?"  
  
"The first day you entered the simulation, you were the only one who came out alive, while the   
rest were 'killed' by Yohann. I watched how you did it. Why did you kiss Yohann? How did you   
come out with that idea?" asked Chibi-Usa with all innocence.  
  
Robin choked over her cup, and her face was completely red at this point, not knowing how to   
answer that question. After all, how are you going to explain to a 7-year-old girl about the   
"facts of life"?  
  
Fortunately for her, Ikuko came to her rescue. "Because, dear, she thought that would be the   
best course of action. Sometimes, it's better to use your brains rather than your brawn. She   
had already noticed that strength wasn't accomplishing anything against Yohann, so she took a   
different approach."  
  
"Uuuh... yeah. That's right. That's what I thought." Added Robin, while nodding at Ikuko   
thanking her for her opportune intervention. Boy, that was a close one!  
  
"Chibi, dear, I left some cookies in your room. Would you like to bring them? They're   
chocolate cookies..." said Ikuko, winking an eye at Robin's direction.  
  
"Chocolate cookies! On my way!" said Chibi-Usa, who immediately ran toward her room in search   
of the cookies.  
  
When they were alone, Ikuko looked straight into Robin's eyes, and said.  
  
"You like Yohann, don't you?"  
  
Robin lowered her gaze, not knowing what to answer. After a few seconds, she whispered, "I...   
I don't know. I never felt like this before. When I'm with him, the only thing I can think is   
how wonderful it could be to be embraced by his strong arms, looking inside his beautiful   
eyes, and... and... I..."  
  
Ikuko took Robin's cup from her hands, taking Robin's hands inside one of hers, while placing   
the other under her chin. When Robin looked up, she saw Ikuko smiling softly at her, a knowing   
look in her eyes.  
  
"Let me see if I can complete your phrase. You want to know everything about him, and want to   
spend the rest of your life with him. Is that right?"  
  
"Yes! That's exactly what I want! How did you know??" asked a startled Robin.  
  
"Oh, dear, because that's exactly how I felt the first day I met my dear Kenji. And believe   
me, he was just the same as Yohann is now!"  
  
"He was?? And how did you won his heart?"  
  
At that same moment, Chibi-Usa arrived with the package of cookies. "Uh? Who's heart? What are   
you talking about?"  
  
"It's nothing important dear. As a matter of fact, I think that one day, we all must get   
together and have a serious chat about how to get together with men. What do you think,   
Robin?"  
  
"Excellent idea, Mrs. Tsukino! How about when we return from the mission?"  
  
"Then it's a deal. Now, let's eat these delicious cookies, shall we?"  
  
And with that, ended the conversation, leaving a confused Chibi-Usa looking at both women,   
thinking that if this is what it meant being a grown-up, she'll ask Pluto to leave her as a   
child forever!  
  
* * * *   
  
At the same time...  
  
Yohann, Mamoru, Shingo and Kenji were enjoying the Jacuzzi, relaxing after today's exhausting   
training.  
  
"Dad, you really outdid yourself today. I thought I had the hang of your tactics by now, but   
changing the parameters like that!" said Shingo.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Tsukino. Luna has us on constant training, but you are something else entirely! At   
least, today we only took two casualties, but if you keep us on your toes like today, I don't   
think we'll be able to be even alive for Yohann's mission!" added Mamoru. Everybody laughed at   
his remark... except Yohann, who was silent all the time.  
  
"What's the matter, Yohann? You've been all business all this days. Come on, relax, or you'll   
bust a muscle being so tense!" said Shingo, looking straight at Yohann's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Yohann. We're all friends here. What's the matter? You can trust us, you know?" was   
Mamoru's contribution to the conversation.   
  
Yohann was startled when they began to talk. He slowly blinked, and looked at the three men   
looking at him. "UH? Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?"  
  
"Yes, we can see that!" said Kenji. "Tell us, son. What has you so worried? Certainly it's not   
only the mission, because everytime you talk about it, you sound too confident. You can trust   
us with your secret. We won't tell."  
  
"Yeah." Said Shingo. "After all, if you're not focussed, what will happen then? Come on, spill   
your guts!"  
  
Yohann lowered his gaze, looking at one interesting set of bubbles near the edge of the   
Jacuzzi. After a few seconds, he began to explain. "Well, you see... do you remember the first   
day we all entered the simulation?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Don't remind me that one! You wiped the floor with all of us without a sweat!" said   
Mamoru, cringing for the memory, and unconsciously touching his head. Shingo did the same with   
his neck.   
  
"Well, then... you remember that Robin was the only one who finished the mission successfully,   
right?"  
  
"Yeah! That's what I've wanted to ask you about! How did she do it? I mean, you sneaked on all   
of us like you were invisible! What was her strategy?" asked Shingo.  
  
"Let me answer that one, Shingo." Said Kenji. Yohann looked at him, his face a pale   
expressionless mask, but his eyes begging him for an answer. "Robin used the most unusual   
strategy I've ever seen. She went after his feelings"  
  
"UH??" asked both Mamoru and Shingo at the same time, alternating their puzzled looks between   
Kenji and Yohann.  
  
"And the most curious thing, is that the same thing happened to me once." Ended Kenji, with a   
big smile on his face. "Even more, I bet that the same thing happened to you once, Mamoru."   
Now, Mamoru looked completely out of balance.   
  
"Let me ask you something, Yohann..." continued Kenji. "You are single, right? I mean, there's   
no one waiting for you at home, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir. That's correct. But I'm perfectly happy with my work and duties."  
  
"I see... so that's the problem here. And... if my information of Usagi's friends is right,   
there's someone else in here... right?"  
  
Yohann looked puzzled, not knowing what to say. But nevertheless, he answered. "Yes, you're   
right. And that's precisely the problem. She too is so nice with me, and such a good friend. I   
don't know what to think of this anymore. I've run out of options! Can you help me?"  
  
At that same moment, Mamoru and Shingo suddenly realized what was going on. No wonder Yohann   
was so confused! They had their problems with their respective girlfriends, but he was on   
another league entirely!   
  
"Then... you mean that..." started Shingo.  
  
"... there are TWO girls after Yohann??" finished Mamoru.  
  
"That's correct, guys. And I know how he feels right now. I was faced with something of the   
sorts once." Said Kenji, adding his grain of salt to the conversation. "And there's only one   
thing I can say to you, Yohann."  
  
"Yes, sir? Right now, I need all the help I can get!" said Yohann, anxiety lacing his voice.  
  
"You have to follow your heart, and let it guide you to the end... oh, yes, and one more   
thing..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Loose all hope of escaping them. If they are set of getting you, there's no force in the   
universe that can prevent that from happening!" finished Kenji, laughing his heart out almost   
evilly.  
  
"That's right, Yohann! I know from first-hand experience!" added Mamoru, laughing too.  
  
Yohann and Shingo looked at them, Shingo confused and Yohann with an air of resignation   
surrounding him. After a few moments, they joined the others in their laugh. After all, well   
looked, it was sort of comic!   
  
* * * *  
  
2 days before departure...  
  
Yohann was reading the results of today's training on his computer desk. 'Not bad. They are   
handling better than I expected. At this rate, everybody will be ready for the mission earlier   
than expected.' At that same moment, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
Ami entered the office, compact in hand. "Good afternoon, Yohann... sorry for interrupting   
you, but, can I speak a moment with you?"  
  
"Certainly, Ami. As a matter of fact, I was checking the results of today's training. I have   
to tell, you girls really impress me."  
  
"Thank you, Yohann." said Ami, a faint blush on her cheeks. "But I want to talk with you about   
someone else entirely... You see, is about someone missing..." Ami began to fiddle her fingers,   
not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Let me see... You refer about Minako, right?" Yohann looked at Ami, trying to figure out what   
the petit girl tried to tell him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's something I wanted to ask you all. What happened to her? I didn't ask before because I   
was expecting one of you could tell me when you feel comfortable."  
  
"Thank you, Yohann... It's because of her actual condition that is hard for me to tell you,   
but the situation is as follows..." and Ami began to tell Yohann about their encounter with   
Gallagher, how Minako ended up in an extended coma, and her relationship with her.   
  
"... And that's the story so far. Is there something you could do to help her? I mean, with   
all the medical facilities you have here, there must be something you could do for her! It   
hurts me so much to see her on that condition, that... I... I..." At this point, Ami tried to   
hold up her tears, without too much success.   
  
Yohann stood up and walked towards Ami; when he was in front of her, he placed a hand under   
her chin, and raising her face so she could see him in the eyes, he answered her.  
  
"Look, Ami... I don't know what I can do without having all the actual information of her, and   
to tell you the truth, I can't go with you to the hospital. Time is getting critical at this   
point, and I have to monitor all the activities here."  
  
"I... I understand, Yohann... thank you for listening, and I'm sorry for distracting you..."   
Ami then began to walk towards the door. Could that mean that there was no hope for Minako?   
That she must remain on a coma for the rest of her life? Suddenly, she felt a hand on her   
shoulder, stopping her.  
  
"Not so fast, Ami. The fact that I can't leave the base now doesn't mean that I can't help. I   
see that you have your compact computer with you. Can I have it for just a second, please?"  
  
"Uh?... sure, but what are you going to do?"  
  
"You'll see..." Yohann then took the computer from Ami's hands and placed it on his desk.   
"Alex, I want you to run a diagnostic on Ami's computer. See if you can transfer a big program   
to it."  
  
"Of course, sweetie! What kind of program do you want to place on that toy?" answered Alex.  
  
"An artificial intelligence program, Alex. And a very complex one, I must add."  
  
"On my way, pork chops! Let me see..." Alex then proceeded to examine the capabilities on   
Ami's compact, and a few seconds later, she gave her diagnosis. "Yep. There's more than enough   
computer power and memory on that thing to hold and run a really big program, baby. But... can   
I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, Alex?"  
  
"You mentioned an artificial intelligence program? I don't recall having an artificial   
intelligence program on this base besides..." At this point, Alex realized what Yohann was   
planning. The nerve of some people!  
  
"Oooh, no... you are not going to get rid of me that easily! No way! Not now, not ever in your   
life!"  
  
"Come on, Alex. There's someone here who is asking for help, and you are denying yours? I   
never expected that from you!"  
  
"But do you realize what you're asking, sweet buns? You are going to be alone here, with all   
those... those... women after you! I can't let you suffer like that!"  
  
"Excuse me..." at this point, Ami was almost openly crying. She was feeling completely   
defeated at this point. "I... sorry for making you lose your time, but I think I'll search for   
help somewhere else. Thank you anyway..." And with that, she grabbed her compact and ran out   
of the office.  
  
There was a heavy silence on the office for a few minutes. Yohann then seated back in front of   
his desk, activating the computer, and reading some files about the medical programs   
available. It was then that Alex started to talk.  
  
"Sweet buns?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"There's nothing to say, Alex." Finally said Yohann, his voice cold and emotionless.  
  
"But, sweetie..."  
  
"Shut up, Alex. You really disappointed me here. And let me add... I'm going to leave you here   
when the girls and I depart to the mission."  
  
"What?? You are crazy! You are not going to survive without your armor, or me!"  
  
"And don't you think I'm not aware of that??" snapped Yohann, anger filling his voice. "The   
fact is, someone was asking for help, and you are the most qualified for aiding her! By   
denying your help, you are proving to me that you are not reliable for any kind of mission,   
therefore I'm relieving you from your duties with me."  
  
"You can't do that! Come on, reconsider your decision, sweetie! You can't be serious!"  
  
Without saying anything else, Yohann proceeded to remove Alex from his waist, placing her on   
the desk. He then walked to the door, and without looking back, he only said; "Goodbye, Alex."   
And closed the door behind him, leaving Alex alone in the room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami was openly crying on her bed, alone in her room. She couldn't believe that they didn't   
want to help her with Minako! They were so heartless!   
  
Suddenly, the computer on her desk activated by itself. Curious, Ami stood up and walked to   
the computer, drying her tears. When she approached it, a voice came out from the speakers.   
"Ami? Are you there?"  
  
Ami was startled. No... it can't be... "Alex? Is that you??"  
  
"Finally! Girl, you are one tough person to find, you know? Well, let's do it!"  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean? Do what?"  
  
"Sigh figures... you make one little joke, and everybody thinks you're the villain of the   
picture... Ok, look. Link your compact with this computer, and then we can go, ok?"  
  
"Go?" Ami still couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. It was happening so fast! "Sorry,   
but I'm not following you."  
  
"And you are the genius of the group? Geez... Ok, listen carefully... connect your compact to   
this computer, then I'll download myself to it, and then we can go to the hospital and check   
on your friend. Is it clear now for you?"  
  
Ami couldn't believe it! Alex was going to help her! "Y...Yes! Oh, Alex! Thank you! I don't   
know how to repay you this favor! You truly are a great program!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... I know. Well? What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Let's move, we   
don't have all day!"  
  
A few minutes later, Ami and Alex were on their way to the hospital where Minako was   
hospitalized. Without them noticing, their departure was observed by Yohann from his office, a   
big smile on his face and one thought on his mind: "Thank you, Alex. I knew you wouldn't let   
us down."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami was standing aside Minako's bed, feeling terrible each time she looked at her lover in   
that state. 'Oh, my love. Don't worry. I brought help, just wait a little longer. Don't give   
up!'  
  
"All right, Ami. Place me on your friend's chest, and I'll do the rest." Said Alex from Ami's   
compact.  
  
"Don't you need any help? I mean, you don't know my computer and perhaps..."  
  
"Nonsense, girl! I had more than enough time to check your hardware, and it's more than   
adequate for this task. Now, do as I said, and stand back." Retorted Alex.  
  
Ami then placed Alex on Minako's chest, and waited. She was still waiting for the results when   
the door of the extensive care unit opened, and entered the last person she wanted to see in   
that instant. "Oh, hello, mom!"  
  
"Hello, dear. I didn't expect to see you here this late." Said Dr. Mizuno. She then noticed   
Ami's compact on Minako's chest, and frowned to Ami. "Ami, you know the rules. You can't put   
any makeup on Minako's face. And why did you put your compact on her chest?"   
  
Dr. Mizuno then tried to grab the compact, but was stopped by a voice that came from it.   
"Excuse me, doctor, but you have to wait for me to finish here. Then you can take me from   
here. Thanks!!"  
  
She immediately withdrew her hand and jumped back. "What!?!? Ami, what's this?? Your   
compact... talked to me!"  
  
Ami was feeling sick now. 'Oh, God... how am I going to explain this!?!? And why did Alex have   
to talk now??' "Well, mom... you see, I..."  
  
At that same instant, Alex talked again. "I'm done here, Ami. Let's return to the base, there   
are some things I want to check on the medcom database. And oh, yes! Hello there, doctor. My   
name is Alex, pleased to meet you."  
  
Ami then took her compact, feeling like roadkill. Her face was pale beyond comparison, with a   
blue-ish tinge on it. "err... sorry mom, but I have to go now. See you back home, ok? Bye!"   
and with that, she tried to get out of the room... with no avail.  
  
"Hold it right there, young lady!" said her mother with the most authoritative voice Ami ever   
heard her using! She stopped cold on her tracks. "you are not going anywhere unless you   
explain certain things to me. For starters, how is it your compact can talk, and what does it   
mean to go back to a base? What base? And what is this about a 'medcom database'?"  
  
This was too much for poor Ami, and she did the only thing a sane person could do under such   
tense circumstances.  
  
She fainted.  
  
Ami woke up some time later, not knowing how much time she was out cold. 'Oh, God... what a   
nightmare! I dreamt that Alex was talking with my mom via my compact!' She then opened her   
eyes and noticed that she was on her mom's office at the hospital; she was lying on the coach,   
and her mother was looking at her from her desk, Ami's computer in front of her completely   
open. 'Oh no! it wasn't a dream! What am I going to do now!?!'   
  
"Hello, dear. Slept well?" said her mother. "You had me worried there for a moment, but Alex   
assured me that you were fine. You were out for 20 minutes."  
  
"That's right, Ami." Said Alex. "Sorry, but I had to prevent your mother from interrupting my   
analysis. I'm afraid I had to explain to your mother a few things."  
  
Knowing that there was no escape from this now, Ami asked. "Certain things? Like what? What   
did you tell my mom??"  
  
"Well, dear," began her mother. "For starters, she explained to me that she's a very complex   
computer program, that she's not from this planet and she was only trying to determine   
Minako's condition in order to find an adequate treatment for her. She also told me about   
certain secret base here with excellent medical facilities. Do you want to add something else?"  
  
Ami felt like she had swallowed an iceberg! No wonder Alex didn't want to help her in the   
first place! And how was she going to explain Yohann all this!?!? "No, mom... that's all." She   
whispered.  
  
"Good, because I'm going to take you and Alex to that base and see those facilities for   
myself. After all, Minako is my patient, and I'm not going to allow her to be moved if the   
conditions aren't adequate for her recovery."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" almost screamed both Ami and Alex. Ami felt like she was going to black out again,   
and Alex began to calculate how much damage Yohann was going to do to her for revealing the   
base's location!  
  
"Come on, you two! Only from the medical point of view, I'm interested in learning new medical   
techniques that can be applied here, and as a parent, I want to make sure that my daughter is   
safe. And let me assure you both... I'm not going to let anyone of you out of here unless you   
accept the idea of me going with you. Am I clear?"  
  
Ami only stood up from the coach and took her compact. When she looked at the screen, she   
noticed that there was an animated graphic on it: a white flag undulating. She understood the   
message.   
  
Both of them were defeated, and what her mother was asking was their unconditional surrender.   
There was only one way for Ami and Alex to get out of the office in one piece.  
  
They capitulated.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Yohann saw Ami's mother on the living room, he was taken back by the surprise. What was   
the meaning of all this? What was she doing here? Even more, what was she doing with Ami's   
computer on her lap?? "Good afternoon. Sorry, but I don't think I have the pleasure of   
knowing you. I'm Yohann Starr, and welcome to my humble house."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Starr. I'm Ami's mother, Doctor Mizuno Akane. Your house is   
beautiful." Said Dr. Mizuno, standing up and shaking Yohann's hand, still holding Ami's   
computer in her hand.   
  
"Thank you, you are very kind. Excuse me, where are my manners? Can I offer you anything?"   
said Yohann, looking discretely at Ami. 'I wonder why does she look so depressed? I hope there   
was nothing serious with Minako's condition!'  
  
"As a matter of fact... yes, Mr. Starr. There's something you can offer me. How about a visit   
to your medical facilities? Alex and my daughter told me that they are state of the art." Said   
Dr. Mizuno, looking at Yohann straight into his eyes.   
  
To say that Yohann was shocked is putting it mildly! He felt his heart missing a couple of   
beats. How did things go so wrong? How did this woman found out about Alex? Even more, how did   
she know about the base's medical facilities?? "Ex... Excuse me? What did you say?"  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. What I want to know, is if your facilities are   
adequate for an extensive coma treatment. I think that's why Alex and my daughter went today   
to the hospital to check on my patient's condition." Answered Dr. Mizuno.  
  
Yohann took seat in one of the chairs. After thinking about the situation for a couple of   
minutes, he said. "Ami, why don't you take Alex to my office? I think that your mother and I   
have a lot of things to discuss... and please, can you tell the rest of the girls and Usagi's   
parents to come here as well? Oh, yes. And when Alex is back on her place, bring her too.   
There are certain things she has to explain to me as well. Thank you."  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
"Now, let me see if I get this straight..." began Dr. Mizuno. "my daughter and her friends are   
the famous Sailor Scouts, now becoming the Sailor Senshis. You are from another planet on a   
mission to save the earth from something that happened millennia ago, and this house is not a   
house at all, but a camouflaged base with all the equipment and facilities you need to   
accomplish this mission. Am I correct?"  
  
"In a nutshell... yes, you are correct." Said Yohann. He already had Alex back on the belt,   
and received the report from the hospital visit. He understood that there was no other way out   
for Ami and Alex, but nevertheless that didn't make him happier.  
  
"Please, Mrs. Mizuno. We beg you not to reveal any of this. We have to continue being a secret   
for the rest of the world until the time is right." Said Usagi. The rest of the Sailors and   
her parents were looking intently at Ami's mother, the same request mutely showed on their   
eyes.  
  
"Of course. As I already said to Lt. Starr here, your secret is safe with me. But I have only   
one condition for you all."  
  
"And what condition is that?" asked Kenji.  
  
"That I'm part of all of this as well. After all, you are going to need someone with medical   
expertise to operate the medical wing of the base, and I want to make sure that Minako   
receives an adequate treatment when she is brought here."  
  
"I understand, Akane." Said Ikuko. Everybody looked at her. "And as a parent, I know you also   
want to make sure that your daughter is safe, the same as ourselves. On my part, there's no   
objection. What about the rest of you?"  
  
Everybody looked at everybody else. All of them understood her reasons, and reached to the   
same conclusion. There was no objection of having Dr. Mizuno as part of the team.   
  
"Well, Dr. Mizuno, welcome to our team. And now, if you please follow me, I'll show you the   
base." Said Yohann. And with that, both of them went to the swimming pool to enter the base.  
  
* * * *  
  
1 day before departure...  
  
Yohann was back in his quarters after a tough day in the Gymnasium. He was taking a shower,   
thinking of today's training. 'I still can't believe it. The way these girls got the hang of   
their equipment in such a short time... and I'm glad to have Dr. Mizuno on the team. Even with   
the medcom, I'd have difficulties taking care of Minako.'  
  
The comatose girl was transferred from the hospital to the base early that day, and with the   
help of Dr. Mizuno, Alex and Ami, a treatment was quickly developed to treat the girl. With   
any luck, she would be back from the coma in a couple of days. She even agreed to transfer   
Technuma Saturn to his installations, hoping to bring him out of his coma as well. Even   
Artemis was back on his old self, knowing that Minako was in good hands now. He was now with   
Luna touring the place and being briefed on all the actual events.  
  
Yohann was about to enjoy a quiet night before the departure the next day. Since her encounter   
with the Mizuno's, Alex was being a lot more friendly, and currently she was having a nice   
chat with Ami and her mother. Ooh, yes. This was going to be a great night!  
  
Yohann ended his bath, but when he entered his room, he noticed that it was in complete   
darkness. 'Odd,' he thought. 'I remember leaving the lights on. Oh, well...' dismissing the   
occurrence as one of Alex's pranks, he proceeded to lie down on his bed. (Did I mentioned that   
he liked to sleep only on his briefs? -the author).  
  
After a few minutes, he was deeply asleep. And since Alex was chatting with Ami and her   
mother, no one noticed a shadow entering stealthily on Yohann's room. Such shadow approached   
his bed, and after a moment's hesitation, lied down on his bed, placing its arms around him.   
Since Yohann was almost exhausted, and truly relaxed after his shower, he didn't notice a   
thing.  
  
Yohann was peacefully asleep when he was rudely awakened three hours later.  
  
'Excuse me, pork chops... but can you explain me what are you doing!?!?!' transmitted an irate   
Alex.  
  
"hmmm... wha...?" began to say a dizzy Yohann, but when he tried to stand up, he noticed that   
something was lying over him.   
  
'Uh? What's this?' though Yohann.  
  
'That's what I want YOU to explain! What is she doing here??'  
  
'She? Here? What are you talking about, Alex? Turn on the lights, please.'  
  
Half a second after the lights were on, Yohann wished this was a dream. Unfortunately for him,   
this was reality. Deeply asleep over him, was Makoto, dressing a very provocative black satin   
negligee.   
  
Yohann was completely paralyzed, his mind going into overdrive. 'Oh, God! What happened here?   
Did I did... anything with her? How did she get in here? Why can't I remember a thing? Why is   
she with me dressed like that??'  
  
'Don't ask me, sweetie! Ask her!' transmitted Alex.  
  
Yohann gulped, feeling his throat dry and sandy, and with a shaking hand, he gently rocked   
Makoto. "M... Makoto? Wake up... Makoto?"  
  
Makoto stirred a little, and opened an eye. When she caught sight of Yohann, she only half   
smiled and said with a dreamy voice. "Please Yohann... I'm too tired, I want to sleep! You are   
an animal!"  
  
Yohann's scream was heard all over the base.  
  
Half an hour later, Dr Mizuno, Ami and Makoto were talking in the dinning room. Ami's mother   
just came out from Yohann's quarters, and was looking sternly at Makoto.  
  
"Tell me Makoto... why on heaven's name did you try a stunt like that? I had to give Yohann a   
tranquilizer. He was hysterical, blaming himself of being a rapist! And where did you get that   
outfit?"  
  
Makoto was looking at the floor, not daring to look at anyone. "Sorry. It was supposed to be a   
joke."  
  
"Well then, your joke backfired. You almost killed him with the impression!" said Ami.  
  
"But I only wanted to give him something nice to remember when he woke up in the morning! I   
only wanted to have him relaxed!"  
  
"Well, he's relaxed now, I can vouch for that!" said Alex, who had transmitted herself to   
Ami's compact after checking on Yohann's condition. "I had to apply direct hypnosis on him to   
make him forget the impression! Don't you realize that he's going to lead us tomorrow on a   
dangerous expedition? You almost jeopardize the whole mission!"  
  
"I told you I'm sorry! I didn't want to make any harm!" said Makoto, tears freely coming out   
of her face.   
  
Ami and her mother realized that Makoto was truly repented for what she had caused, and began   
to comfort her, trying to calm her. After a few minutes, they succeeded, and carried Makoto to   
her room. They all decided to keep the incident to themselves, not wanting to create   
unnecessary frictions among the rest of the girls. Alex also agreed to keep the incident   
secret, but for different reasons.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
Departure...  
  
Everybody was reunited in the hangar, already transformed and ready. Yohann didn't recall his   
odyssey of last night, and he was ready too for action.  
  
"All right, listen up everybody. This is the moment we've been training all this week. I want   
to remark that this is not going to be a picnic, and that if Alex or me say that you must not   
step or venture alone during this mission, we don't want hesitation on your part. I know you   
realize this could be dangerous, but I'm confident that we can make it. Now, I'm going to   
assign the positions to each one of you.   
  
"Mercury, since your capabilities are exceptional on that area, you are assigned to   
engineering."  
  
"Understood." Said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Jendra, your abilities makes you unique for this position. You are assigned to   
communications."  
  
"Roger!" said Sailor Jendra.  
  
"Now, there's a tie on this position. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, both of you are excellent,  
and there was no competition other than between yourselves, so I reached to this conclusion.   
You are going to alternate being copilots during this adventure. Today, you are going to be   
the copilot, Sailor Uranus. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you , Lieutenant. It is a great honor." Said Sailor Uranus, a big proud smile on her   
mouth.   
  
"Ok, listen up. Since we are more people than the original design took in account, Alex   
modified the Leviathan a little, placing extra seats on the cabin. Also, I have to warn you,   
we are taking a couple of extras with us on this mission."  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant... but what kind of extras are you talking about.?" Asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"We are taking with us two robotic aids, just in case something tries to jump on us. They are   
Heavy Weapons Platforms, or HWP's for short. These two units are like miniature tanks, with   
heavy platting armor and have incorporated one 20 Megawatts laser each."  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant... but are you sure we are going to need that kind of firepower? I   
mean, our powers are strong enough... are they?" asked Prince Endymion.  
  
"And I'm certain of that, Endymion... but I don't want to take any unnecessary risks, and I   
try to minimize them to the best of my capabilities. Ok, any question?"  
  
Nobody said a thing.  
  
"Ok, now, the most important detail before going out... If you have to go, do it now! We are   
not going to stop on the way!" And to Yohann's surprise, all the girls made a mad sprint   
towards the 'ladies room'.  
  
A few minutes later, everybody was back on the hangar, and after checking their equipment, all   
boarded the Leviathan.  
  
"All right, Alex, begin launch preparations" Said Yohann, completely focussed on checking the   
instruments. Mercury, Jendra and Uranus were doing the same on their respective stations,   
while the rest of the team was buckling themselves on their seats.  
  
"Preparations complete, sweetie. All systems ready." Answered Alex.  
  
"Ok, Alex. Open up the garage, and let's go!"  
  
"Your wish is my command, pork chops!"  
  
The umbilicals retracted themselves from the Leviathan, the connection ports closing   
immediately. Then, the whole platform under the ship began to rise, thanks to 4 immense   
hydraulic pylons. At the same time, the swimming pool began to move to one side, and the roof   
over it began to retract over itself, while the diving platform began to retract on itself   
too. Once the Leviathan was on ground level, the whole system stopped.  
  
"We are ready for take off, baby! All systems read green." Reported Alex.  
  
"Ok, then... activate the cloaking device both on stealth and invisible. We don't want to   
disturb the neighbors. And use the maglev thrusters for takeoff."  
  
"Roger. And here we go!"  
  
The Leviathan began to take off silently and smoothly, not a sound was heard. As soon as the   
ship cleared the building, it became invisible. Once out, the swimming pool complex began to   
rearrange itself, being again an ordinary pool.  
  
"Well," began to say Luna. "there they go. I wish them luck."  
  
"Same here, Luna. How do you stand the tension? I can hardly stand it, and it's only the   
beginning!" said Ikuko.  
  
"It's not easy, Mrs. Tsukino. But I'm confident on their abilities. After all, they have faced   
impossible odds in the past, and came victorious."  
  
"I only pray that it's the same here, Luna." Added Dr. Mizuno.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	7. Chapter 7

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Cryssalid mission. Part 2: Voyage into the unknown  
  
  
  
"All right, all stations," said Yohann, "give me a status report."  
  
"Engineering here. All systems working, sir." Said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Communications here. All channels clear; I'm reading only commercial traffic and all seems  
clear all the way to Egypt, sir!" answered Sailor Jendra.  
  
"All navigation and manual controls check green here, sir. All is handling perfectly." Said  
Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Thank you. How are the rest handling back there?" asked Yohann.  
  
"We are doing fine, Yohann. Thank you." Answered Sailor Moon. "Well... perhaps not everybody."  
  
And that was right. Sailor Jupiter was extremely tense on her seat, her knuckles white and   
sweating profusely.   
  
Yohann looked at her, remembering a bit of information about her. "Sailor Saturn, could you   
please take my place for a moment?"  
  
"Sure. No problem." Answered Saturn, standing up and sitting on the pilot seat.   
  
Yohann then sat down on Saturn's seat, next to Jupiter. He then took her hand on his, and began   
to talk. "Makoto, I'm so sorry. I didn't remember about your state... If you want, I can turn   
back and drop you at the base..."  
  
"N...no, it's all right, Yohann." interrupted Jupiter. "I... I'll be fine. It's just that...   
I don't like flying, that's all."  
  
"I see... I assure you, you are not alone now, this ship is more secure than you can imagine,   
and more important... we all are here to support you. After all, what are friends for if not   
to support each other?"  
  
"That's right, Jupiter." Said Sailor Moon. "We support each other, and remember, you are not   
alone. You have us all with you!"  
  
Jupiter then looked around, and everybody was looking at her, smiling and offering their   
support. She felt a warm feeling all over her body, and a single tear escaped her eye. "Thank   
you. Thank you all. I feel better."  
  
Yohann's smile broadened and briefly squeezed her hand, sending a tingling through her arm.   
Jupiter blushed a soft shade of pink, remembering the incident the night before. 'Geez,' she   
thought, 'He's so noble... and I was about to ruin everything! He really cares for everyone...'  
  
Yohann then stepped toward the front of the ship, and stepping between Uranus and Saturn, he   
began to issue orders. "Ok, ladies... establish course towards Egypt, plot a sub-orbital   
trajectory above all commercial lanes, and engines at half trust. We have to arrive at night."  
  
"Understood", said at the same time Uranus and Saturn. After a few seconds, Saturn reported.   
"Course set, sir. All systems ready. Next stop: the Giza plateau, Egypt. Hang on everybody,   
cause here we go!"  
  
And with that, the Leviathan and crew went towards the unknown.  
  
* * * *  
  
"We have achieved hover above the Giza plateau, sir." Indicated Uranus. "Estimated time before   
sunrise: 3 hours, 12 minutes, 46 seconds... mark."  
  
"Thank you, Uranus." Answered Yohann. "Mercury, scan the area and find a place where we can   
land. All right, everyone... let's get ready."  
  
"Understood, sir." Said Mercury. After checking a few data on her screens, she reported.   
"Yohann, there's a good site about half a mile north-northeast from the Keops pyramid. It's   
completely hidden by sand dunes, and there's no evidence of recent traffic there."  
  
"Excellent. Uranus, Saturn... take us there."  
  
A few minutes later, the Leviathan had landed on the designated area, the engines shut down,   
but the invisible cloaking was still on, in case someone wandered near.   
  
"All right, everybody... this is it. Check your equipment and let's move out. Mars, Chibi-Moon,   
you are going to stay here."  
  
"Why???" said Mars and Chibi-Usa at the same time.   
  
"But I wanna go! I've never seen a pyramid before! I promise I'll be good!" said Chibi-Usa,   
crossing her arms in front of her, pouting.  
  
"And you are going to need my aid inside! Who knows what kind of dangers you are going to find   
there!!" was Mars' answer; she looked almost like jumping towards Yohann's throat.   
  
"That's precisely my point, Mars. We are going to need someone here in case we need tactical   
support with the ship's guns." And approaching Mars, he whispered to her. "Besides, we had a   
deal, remember? You leave me no other option." And raising his voice again, he added. "And I'll   
feel better if someone stays here looking after Chibi-Moon and making sure she doesn't drains   
the power core by overusing the replicator! I bet she's going to order a few puddings, right,   
Chibi-Moon?"  
  
Of course, Chibi-Moon hadn't thought of that. Perhaps staying here wouldn't be a bad idea after   
all...  
  
Mar's reaction was different. She looked uncomfortable, but understood Yohann's motives. She   
hadn't meet her part of the deal, and this was his way of getting even! She didn't like this a   
bit, but she agreed to abide with his orders... for now. "All right, Yohann... I'll stay... but   
if you need my help, I'll be there immediately, do you hear?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Mars. All right, people... let's move out!"  
  
* * * *  
  
A few moments later, the group was gathered in front of the sphinx. The girls were awed in   
front of such a magnificent structure.   
  
"Focus here, people. Remember that we are here for business, not tourism." Said Yohann, calling   
everybody to attention. "Mercury, Alex, scan the structure. I want to know if there's a way in."  
  
"Understood," said Mercury and Alex at the same time. Mercury was the first one to speak.   
"There seems to be a hidden door right bellow the sphinx, between the legs. My readings   
indicate that there is a stair that goes right to the hidden chamber."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair, whiz kid!" exclaimed Alex. "That's my job!"  
  
"Calm down, Alex," Said Yohann. "Is there anything else you want to report?"  
  
"Oh yes, sweet buns. She forgot to mention that the door is a good 10 feet UNDER the sand. And   
that there seems to be some sort of pole mechanism attached to it. I can operate it from here,   
but how are we going to get rid of all the sand?"  
  
"Just leave it to me. Ok, everyone... step back!" When everybody was clear, Yohann then   
proceeded to use one of his spheres. "All right... Gamma, Tornado!"  
  
Immediately, the Gamma sphere detached from its socket, and began to hover above the place   
where the door was buried. Once in position, the sphere began to glow, and right away an   
intense wind arose from it, dragging the sand with it. A couple of minutes later, all the sand   
was removed, and the door was in sight. Its job done, the Gamma sphere returned to Yohann's   
armor, and attached itself on its place.  
  
"Wow... that was amazing!" said Sailor Moon. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I'll explain later, I promise, girls!" answered Yohann, feeling proud that his equipment was   
in working order. "Now... Alex, open the door."  
  
"Your wish is my command, baby!" said Alex. She then emitted an ultrasonic burst that   
dislodged the poles, and the door opened.  
  
The whole group followed the steps toward the chamber. There was another door at the end of the   
stairs, but it was easily opened with the combined strength of Endymion and the Emerald Knight.   
Once inside the chamber, Mercury began to scan the place.  
  
"Yohann, I don't get it. Besides the entrance we came through, there doesn't seem to be another   
access here. There is solid rock all over the place. Are you sure your data is correct?"  
  
"I don't have any reason to doubt our intelligence, Mercury... I'm confused myself." Answered   
Yohann. He then began to examine the walls, and stumbled with a series of jeroglyphs on one of   
the walls. 'I wonder...' "Alex, translate this scriptures, please."  
  
"Right away, baby!" Alex then began to translate the writing, and came up with an answer.   
"Sweetie, this are instructions for activating something. According to this, you have to send   
"the light of life" towards three markings on the walls, but beyond that... I can't make heads   
or tails of this."  
  
"The light of life? What does that mean?" asked Sailor Neptune.   
  
"I think I can answer that one... the only "Light of Life" I know... is raw Technum." Said the   
Emerald Knight.   
  
"That's right! Technum energy is in all living things!" answered Alex. "Perhaps the answer is   
directing a beam of Technum to the marks and something will be activated!"  
  
"It's worth the try... to which marks he has to shot, Alex?" said Yohann.  
  
"Do you see those strange marks that looks like crucifixes? They are called 'Ankhs'. Shoot   
straight to them."  
  
"Got it. All right, everyone, stand back. It will take only one moment." Immediately, the   
Emerald Knight shot a thin beam of raw Technum to one of the walls, and in rapid succession,   
he shot the other two.  
  
Nothing happened.  
"That's odd..." said Alex. "oh, silly me!"  
  
"What?" asked all at once.  
  
"Hehe... I forgot to mention... that the three ankhs must be shot at the same time... sorry..."  
  
"At the same time!?!?" asked the Emerald Knight, incredulous. "You have to be kidding! I mean,   
I can shoot two at the same time, but what about the third??"  
  
"And what if one of us shot to the third one? After all, our powers are also Technum-based."   
Said Sailor Jendra.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, Jendra." Said Sailor Mercury. "According to my readings, it   
has to be raw Technum, not another kind."  
  
Everybody began to think, and suddenly Yohann came with an idea. "Alex... link with my mind,   
and tell me if what I'm thinking is possible..." Alex linked with his mind, seeing what Yohann   
was pondering, and began to refine the idea. "Ok, Alex... you can handle that one, right?"  
  
"Sure, baby! And what an idea! You make me proud!"  
  
"Ahem... let's focus on the problem here... All right, EK... I'm going to detach another of my   
spheres, and I want you to shoot another Technum charge onto it. Alex will handle the rest, ok?"  
  
"Sure... but what are you going to do?" asked the Emerald Knight.  
  
"You'll see... ok, Alex, let's go. Alpha, Aura!" Immediately, the Alpha sphere detached itself,   
and hovered in front of EK. Right on, it began to glow a soft blue radiance. When Yohann nodded   
to him, EK shoot another Technum charge straight to the sphere, which absorbed the charge. A   
few seconds later, the sphere released three rays, each directed to a mark on each wall. When   
the rays hit the spot, a soft humming was heard. When the charge was exhausted, the Alpha   
sphere returned to its socket on Yohann's helmet.  
  
"Hey, what's happening?" asked Sailor Moon, and with good reason. The ankhs began to glow a   
golden light, and immediately, the floor began to lower itself. The whole chamber was an   
elevator!  
  
"I can't believe it! How did they do it!? I mean, They didn't have this kind of technology   
back then, right?" asked a bewildered Saturn.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Saturn... I don't have a clue." Answered Yohann. "But I have the   
suspicion that we are going to know... either we like it or not."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Unbeknownst to them, at the core of the now derelict Cryssalid base, on what used to be the   
Computers room, an old series of consoles began to glow, and an ancient program began to   
function, after thousands of years of inactivity.   
  
At long last, there were new raw materials for it to achieve its goal... with a little help of   
some old materials it had in store for such an event.  
  
* * * *  
  
A minute later, the elevator came to the end of the shaft, and a door opened. There was a   
medium lit corridor in front of them. When everybody exited the platform, the door closed and   
all heard the elevator going up again.  
  
"Great," murmured Jupiter. "Now we're stuck here. How are we going to get out now?"  
  
"First things first, Jupiter. Alex, Mercury, you two make a scan of the surrounding area. Alex,   
I want you to compare the readings with the blueprints you have of Cryssalid, and try to come   
up with our actual location." Said Yohann  
  
"Right." Said the both of them. Mercury began to turn around while Alex deployed all her   
sensors full power. Mercury then proceeded to link with Alex and both began to compare scans.   
A couple of minutes later, Alex had a conclusion.  
  
"Pork chops, according to our readings, and my comparison of the blueprints I have, all   
indicate that we are on one of the secondary cargo bays. It seems that most of the base   
collapsed on itself during the time of the crash, but most of the secondary systems survived,   
an that's why there's light here. It appears that when EK shot his energy beams, the backup   
systems kicked in."  
  
"Well, that talks good of the designers of the place. What can you say about the main   
dependencies, specifically the Weapons Research Wing, the storage rooms and the Computer room?"   
asked Yohann.  
  
"I can answer your question, Yohann," said Mercury. After tapping her computer, a diagram   
appeared on the screen and on the visors of everyone. "It seems that the storage rooms   
collapsed, all but one, here..." she then pointed with a cursor to one place on the map. "The   
weapons wing seems to be in a fair good shape, and the computer room appears to be in good   
condition too. There also seems that one of the hangars is still intact, as well as a large   
room adjacent to it. I don't know what is it, though."  
  
"I can answer that, girlie." Said Alex. "It is standard procedure in our bases that there has   
to be emergency stasis pods near the hangars, in case some emergency prevents the launch of the   
vehicles. Yohann!!" suddenly Alex sounded agitated. "Don't you think that some of the personnel   
are still in the pods!?!"  
  
"It's quite possible, Alex... although I doubt it. Even if they are designed to keep an   
organism alive for more than the already elapsed time, I don't think there's someone alive."  
  
"Yes, you're right, sweetbuns..."  
  
"Now, what do we do?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"We split." Said Yohann. " Sailor Moon, you, Mercury, Endymion, Jendra, Emerald Knight and   
Pluto, take the right corridor. The rest, come with me. Mercury, I want you to keep a constant   
scan of the area. I don't like surprises. And keep your communicators open. We'll report with   
each team every 5 minutes, understood? And if there's any indication of problems, don't take   
any unnecessary risks, report immediately and we'll join with you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Understood. Ok, gang... let's rock!" Said Sailor Moon. And with that, each team took their   
separate ways, unaware that they were observed...  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Leviathan...  
  
"sigh... I'm bored." Said Chibi-Moon for the 6th time. She had already eaten 3 puddings,   
and was pacing all over the control room.  
  
"How can you be bored at a time like this?!?!" exclaimed Mars. "I'm dying for some action here,   
and you say you're bored???"  
  
"That's true! I wish there were something for me to do here. Too bad this ship can't tell us   
what's going on outside..." said Chibi-Moon. As if on cue, the main console began to beep, and   
a projection of the area was presented on the main screen.  
  
"How you did it??" asked a startled Sailor Mars. "That's a map of the pyramid complex!"  
  
'I don't know!" said a bemused Chibi-Moon. "I just wished that it could show us where are they!"  
  
Again, the image changed, this time showing a detailed map of the underground area, showing   
the position of the two teams moving on the corridors.  
  
"I can't believe it... I think that Yohann programmed the ship's computer to obey vocal   
orders!" Said Mars.  
  
"Well, let's give it a try! Computer, show us the name of the rooms!" exclaimed Chibi-Moon.   
Immediately, a series of indications appeared on the screen, indicating the name of each   
dependency. "Neat! Now, computer, show us the enemy!"  
  
"Chibi- Moon! What kind of question is that!?!? How do you expect that..." began to say Mars,   
but she just stayed with her mouth open when the computer displayed a message that read   
*Warning! Activity detected*, and began to indicate that, from the Weapons Research wing,   
a series of dots began to move towards both teams! There were at least 40 enemy dots in total,   
and they divided to attack the teams with groups of 20 each.  
  
'Oh my God...' thought Mars.  
  
"We have to warn them! Mars, do something!" almost screamed Chibi-Moon. "Call them on your   
communicator!"  
  
Mars reacted taking out her communicator from her subspace pocket, but when she punched the   
comm button, she obtained nothing but static. She desperately tried all the buttons, but the   
result was the same. "I can't reach them!"  
  
"Wait, I have an idea! Computer, open communications channel to Yohann! NOW!!" screamed   
Chibi-Moon. Right away, the computer linked with the communications console, and began to scan   
all channels in an attempt to communicate with Yohann...  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter were walking towards the hangar, when Alex began   
to talk. "Sweetbuns, I'm receiving some sort of emergency broadcast. Want me to patch it up?"  
  
"Yes, Alex." Answered Yohann. Immediately, he began to hear the frantic voices of Mars and   
Chibi-Moon.  
  
"... on, answer me! This is Sailor Mars calling Lt. Yohann Starr! I repeat! This is Sailor   
Mars calling Lt. Yohann Starr!"  
  
"Starr here. What's going on, Mars?"  
  
"Thank God! Yohann, call the others! You are going to be attacked!" said Chibi-Moon.  
  
"What?? How do you know that?"  
  
"Never mind that! There's a large group of things heading your way! You have to..." In that   
same instant, all communications ceased.  
  
"Mars?? Come in, Mars! Alex, try to reestablish communications!"  
  
"I'm trying, baby! There seems to be something jamming the signals!"  
  
"What's going on, Yohann?" asked Jupiter, frowning over Yohann's agitation.  
  
"Mars called. It seems that the Leviathan's sensors picked up something. Everybody, stand by!  
We are going to receive company! Alex, communicate with the others and report this. Also, I   
want a full sensor sweep of the area; if something's heading our way, I want to know it before   
they take another step!"  
  
"Right on, sweetie!"   
  
"Well, what's the plan?" asked Sailor Uranus. "It's about time there were some action here."  
  
"Let's hurry up to the hangar. If we're going to be attacked, I rather like to fight in an   
open space than in a closed one."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's move!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.  
  
And with that, they began a sprint towards the hangar. When they reached the place, they   
noticed that there was the wreck of a ship there, and a clear landing pad, big enough to   
contain the Leviathan.  
  
"Ok, everybody, don't separate." Said Yohann. "Alex, what's the situation?"  
  
"Sweetbuns, I'm receiving movement in front of us. It seems that there are at least 20 objects   
heading this way. Various sizes, but I can't determine what they are due to the distance.   
They'll be here in 15 seconds."  
  
A few seconds later, the first of the things appeared in front of them. Jupiter felt like she   
was going to lose her lunch. Uranus and Neptune tensed, their faces pale. Saturn covered her   
mouth, nauseated. Yohann just whispered one thing. "Oh, my God..."  
  
The thing was 8 feet tall, and looked like a nightmarish amalgamation of a human body and a   
machine. The head was a red metallic pod, with a human face attached to the front, its eyes a   
couple of camera lenses, glowing red. The thorax was human, but with lots of wires and   
transparent tubes protruding from it, a reddish fluid coursing through the tubes at the rhythm   
of a heart. The arms were severed, and attached back with flexible metallic tubes. Another set   
of arms were attached, the right one with a mean looking metallic claw, the left being a   
projector of sorts. The legs were a solid pair of metallic wireframe, all laced with muscle   
tissue and metallic bands.   
  
Yohann's group and the thing remained frozen, no one moving a muscle. After what looked like   
an eternity, Yohann began to talk in a low and calm voice. "Alex, scan that. I want to know   
what makes it tick."  
  
"Yes, baby..." Alex then began to scan the thing, and a few seconds later, she had the answer.   
"Yohann... it's horrible! According to my readings, that thing' organic components are human!   
But it was butchered beyond anything I have programmed! There seems to be no human brain on it,   
but a computer. And the organic material seems to be fresh! I don't give it more than an hour   
of creation!"  
  
"How can it be possible?" asked a stunned Neptune. "Yohann, what kind of experiments were   
conducted on this place!?!?"  
  
But before Yohann could answer, the thing opened its mouth and emitted an ear-piercing scream,   
and with an uncanny agility, moved towards the team.   
  
Everybody scattered, avoiding the attack, and Jupiter attacked by pure instinct.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"  
  
Her attack fried the organic material of the thing, which stumbled lifeless between them.   
A few sparks flew from the frame, and it went immobile, the stench of burned flesh permeating   
the air.   
  
"Well done, Jupiter!" said Uranus.  
  
"Don't count your blessings yet, amazon! Here comes the relatives of that contraption!" said   
Alex. Everybody turned toward the far exit, and sure enough, there was the rest of the attack   
team, some of them like the thing they recently defeated, others on tread tracks, but the last   
five really horrorized the team.  
  
They were metallic saucer-like platforms, with crystal containers on the top. And floating in   
a clear liquid there were human brains on them, a series of wires attached to them. The eyes   
were still attached to the brains, and were focused on Yohann's team. They were also equipped   
with retractable metallic tentacles, giving the overall appearance of medusas. The units were   
floating in thin air!  
  
"This is it, people... Attack!" screamed Yohann, and with that, war erupted.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" began Sailor Uranus. Her attack, even with the extra power provided by her   
techno-suit, was only partially effective. The bipedal units and the saucers avoided her   
attack, but the threaded units were smashed by it.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Attacked Sailor Jupiter. Her attack destroyed two more bipedal units,   
but she had to start avoiding the combined strike of 4 more of them.  
  
Sailor Saturn was the first to engage in close combat, and began to use her Glaive to send her   
attackers away. She was successful to destroy one, but 3 more took its place and began to   
attack her.  
  
Yohann began to attack as well, activating the Alpha sphere to create a shield around his body,   
and attached the Beta sphere to his right arm, morphing it into a wicked looking sword, and   
began to smash the attackers around him.   
  
Sailor Neptune was being attacked by 3 of the bipedal units, not giving her an opportunity to   
charge her powers, but was defending herself with her trident. Not noticing it, she was being   
directed toward one of the saucers, who was hovering above the battleground with the other   
four.   
  
"Neptune! Look out!" screamed Uranus, who tried to run to her side, but was intercepted by 2   
more bipedal units. She only watched in horror when a saucer grabbed her friend, and began to   
choke her.   
  
After a few seconds of resisting, Neptune's body limped, and was then carried by the saucer out   
of the hangar. "Neptune! NOOOOO!!!" screamed Sailor Uranus. With tears in her eyes, she charged   
again her attack, this time taking 4 more bipedal units with it.  
  
Jupiter was avoiding her attackers rather well, and when she saw the opportunity, she again   
used her attack and destroyed another 5 bipedal units.  
  
Saturn faired better. She didn't have a chance to use her powers, but she was agile enough to   
slay her 3 attackers with her Glaive.  
  
Meanwhile, Yohann was finishing the rest of the bipedal units, and with a mighty thrust of his   
arm, he cut in two the last one of them. It was then that he noticed that Neptune was missing,   
and reunited with Jupiter, Saturn and Uranus. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, Yohann. But what about them?" asked Saturn, pointing towards the remaining four saucers.  
  
"And what about Neptune? We have to rescue her!" exclaimed Uranus, eyeing the saucers with a   
murderous look.  
  
All of a sudden, the saucers lowered to their level, and without a warning, began to emit a   
high frequency sound. Yohann and the girls tried to cover their ears, but the sound was   
reaching them, making their whole bodies vibrate! After a few seconds, everybody lost   
consciousness, unable to wistand the sonic punishment anymore. When the saucers made sure   
that their victims were defenseless, they proceeded to grab a body each, and with their   
precious cargo, exited the hangar.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Yohann? Saturn? Jupiter? Anybody... answer me!" Mercury was trying all the frequencies on   
her communicator to get in touch with the other team, but she was only receiving static. "I   
don't like it. It's like someone or something is jamming our communicators."  
  
"What now?" asked Sailor Jendra. She was visibly nervous, and was grabbing the Emerald Knight's   
left arm with both of hers.  
  
"I say we continue. Perhaps a little further we can communicate with them." Said Sailor Moon.   
"Mercury, where are we now?"  
  
Mercury then tapped her computer, and a diagram of the adjacent area appeared. "According to   
this, we are about to enter the storage room. It's a rather large area."  
  
"Ok, then. Let's move, gang. There's a mission to finish here, and there's no time to waste."   
Said Sailor Moon. A couple of minutes later, they entered the Storage room. It was almost   
empty, a lot of rubble on the floor. There were four metallic boxes pilled on one of the walls,  
and that was all.  
  
Suddenly, Mercury's computer began to beep. She opened the screen, and saw a printed message   
from Alex. "Guys, I'm receiving something here. Alex is transmitting... she says that something   
is coming our way!"  
  
"What??" exclaimed everyone.  
  
"Yes. I'm starting a scan now... that's right! A group of at least 20 objects is heading our   
way, an are going to enter this place right now!" said Mercury. Soon enough, another of the   
bipedal units entered the storage room.  
  
Everybody paled at the vision. Mercury and Pluto covered their mouths, not believing the thing   
in front of them. Sailors Moon and Jendra screamed, grabbing their respective fiancée's.   
Endymion and EK surrounded their girlfriends' shoulders with their arms in a protective manner.  
  
And like with Yohann's team encounter, the unit screamed and jumped towards them. Jendra was   
the one who destroyed it.  
  
"PRISMATIC SEVEN SLASHER!!" Her seven colored discs of Technum destroyed the creature. And   
like with the other team, the other units entered the storage room, and the battle was on.  
  
This time, the threaded units had a chance to attack. From two hollow tubes located in front   
of them, they launched a red liquid. It sizzled when hit a wall or the floor. The liquid was   
some kind of acid!   
  
Unfortunately, this time the team didn't have the chance to finish all their attackers. Before   
Sailor Moon's team had the chance to regroup, the saucers emitted their sonic attack, and the   
results were the same like with Yohann's.  
  
Once again, the saucers picked up the bodies, and all the remaining units exited the storage   
room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back at the Leviathan...  
  
"Mars! Look!" exclaimed Chibi-Moon. Both girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. The   
team at the hangar lost one of its members, which was dragged away by one of the enemy dots.   
They cleaned the rest of the enemy, but suddenly were dragged away as well by the remaining   
enemy units. The team at the storage room was defeated shortly after the first one was.  
  
"What are we going to do? We have to help them!" said Chibi-Moon, tears coming down her cheeks.   
  
"I... I don't know..." answered Sailor Mars, also crying. She couldn't believe it. What   
could've they faced down there that defeated them so easily?  
  
"There has to be a way to get in there!" exclaimed Chibi-Moon. Again, the computer began to   
scan, and suddenly it showed a diagram of the Keops pyramid. It indicated that the construction   
was built right over the hangar!  
  
"What does it mean? That we have to blow the pyramid?" wondered Mars. Once more, the computer   
began to hum, and now it showed a simulation. The Leviathan was hovering above the pyramid, and   
suddenly it shot some sort of beam towards the construction. Then the image showed the   
Leviathan going THROUGH the Keops pyramid and landing inside the underground hangar!  
  
"Mars..." began Chibi-Moon. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Mars. "Computer, begin sequence to enter that place. Now!"  
  
Immediately, the Leviathan took off, decloaked, and began to hover over the Keops pyramid.   
Then, a message appeared on the screen. *Tachyon beam charging... Beam charged... Firing... *  
  
On the outside, the pyramid began to glow a golden light when the beam hit it, and immediately   
the Leviathan dived straight towards it. Mars and Chibi-Moon only had time to gasp before the   
ship entered the hangar. Once it landed, the engines shut down, and all was silent.  
  
"Wow, what an entrance!" said Chibi-Moon after the initial shock worn. "Well, what are we   
waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
"Hold on, Chibi-Moon!" said Mars, holding her by the arm. "We can't go in there without knowing   
what are we facing! We could be caught as well." 'Did I really say that???' she thought all of   
a sudden.   
  
"Hey, do you remember what Yohann said we had on the cargo bay?" suddenly exclaimed Chibi-Moon.  
  
"No. I wasn't paying too much attention." Answered Mars, blushing faintly.  
  
Chibi-Moon only sighed, but decided not to discuss it now. "He loaded a couple of mini-tanks   
just in case they were needed! The ones that pack heavy laser beams?!?!" she retorted.  
  
"That's right!" exclaimed Mars, slapping her forehead. "I hope they are enough." And addressing   
the computer once more, she ordered it. "Computer, activate the tanks in the cargo bay, and   
open the doors. Ok, Chibi-Moon, there's a rescue to make, so what are we waiting here?? Let's   
go!"  
  
"Alright! Here we go!"   
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the Weapons Research Wing...  
  
Sailor Uranus was the first one to wake up. 'Ooh, my head. What happened?' She tried to move,   
but found out that she was secured to a metallic table, shackles gripping her wrists and ankles.  
She moved her head, and noticed that everyone else was there as well. To her right were Saturn,   
Moon, Endymion, Jupiter and Jendra. To her left, were Pluto, Neptune and Emerald Knight. Just   
like her, all of them were shackled to a metallic table. There were two more empty tables to   
the right of EK. All the tables were arranged in a semi-circular way, allowing her to look at   
everyone. 'That's strange. Where are Yohann and Mercury?'   
  
In that instant, she heard a soft moaning coming from her left. She turned her head in time to   
see Neptune and Pluto waking up. "Neptune! You're alive!" exclaimed Uranus, relieved to see   
her lover wasn't death as she thought initially.  
  
Her voice had the unexpected effect to wake up everyone else. When all checked that the rest   
was alive, Moon made the obvious question. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, Sailor Moon", answered Uranus, looking around. The place was dimly illuminated,   
and a smell, like butchery, permeated the air. "but I don't like the looks of it. Have you   
noticed that Mercury and Yohann are not with us?"  
  
"Yes! Where are they?" asked Saturn, visibly worried. She tried to break her shackles, but her   
position wasn't of any help.  
  
Before anyone could answer, they looked in dismay that two of the saucers were entering the   
room now, carrying two large cylinders with them. They looked like hi-tech coffins to the   
girls. The saucers placed one cylinder next to the empty tables, and proceeded to open it.   
Everybody gasped when the saucers extracted from it a man! He looked no older than 25, and   
was wearing a jumpsuit almost identical to Yohann's.  
  
"Oh God..." exclaimed Jendra. "Yohann was wrong! There ARE survivors of the crash here!"  
  
The team was only able to watch as the man, dizzied after his long cold sleep, was promptly   
shackled to one of the tables. When he was secured, the saucers proceeded to open the second   
cylinder, this time a woman in her mid-twenties was taken out of the cylinder. When she was   
shackled too, the saucers took the now empty cylinders and exited the room.  
  
Once alone, the Emerald Knight was the first one to talk with their new companions. "Hello?   
Can you understand me? Are you all right?"  
  
The man blinked a couple of times, and looked at EK, confused. Then he began to talk, but no   
one was able to make heads or tails from what he was saying! It sounded to gibberish to them.  
  
"What kind of language is that?" asked Saturn, puzzled.  
  
"It sounds like pre-dynastic Egyptian to me," said Pluto, "But I'm not fluent on it. I can't   
translate what he's saying."  
  
"Great." Mumbled Moon. "Now how are we going to find out what's going on here?" Suddenly, she   
heard a faint buzzing on her helmet, and her visor began to flash. And without a warning,   
there was a short static sound on her ears, and began to understand the man's words!  
  
"Who... who are you? Wh... what are... you doing... here?" asked the man, his voice slurry.  
  
"I... I can understand you!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. Everybody turned their heads to look at   
her. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
"I... my name?... I'm... Tatsumo Aoi. Second Lieutenant of the Observation Post Cryssalid. Who   
are you? And what are we doing here? I don't recognize the place."  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi, and were on a mission to retrieve the remains of this base. But were   
captured by some bizarre robots with human parts on them!" answered Sailor Moon. She was dimly   
aware that her words were translated and spoken by her helmet at the same time.  
  
"Excuse me, sis... but do you mind telling us what are you two talking about?" said EK. "We  
can't understand a word!"  
  
"Oh, yes... sorry." Said Moon, blushing a shade pink. "He's Lieutenant Tatsumo Aoi. He's a   
survivor of the original crash."  
  
"Oh... tell him that we're pleased to meet him." Said Endymion. "Too bad we can't understand   
him as you seem to do."   
  
"You're right, muffin. I wish there was a way for you all to listen to our conversation."   
Suddenly, a small antenna popped out of her helmet, and the helmets of the rest of the group   
began to buzz.   
  
"You are the Sailor Senshi? Then you must be Sailor Moon! It's an honor to meet you all." Said   
Lt. Tatsumo. Everybody gasped when they heard his words translated on their helmets!  
  
"Thank you, Lieutenant. Same here. Tell me, what's going on here?" asked Jendra.  
  
"I have no idea. The last thing I remember is the crash... after that, my mind is a blank"   
answered Aoi.   
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant... but what kind of work you were doing here? I understand that you   
were doing extensive research of new weapons for you organization." Asked Endymion, glad that   
his unit now allowed him to communicate directly with the man.  
  
"We were trying to create new defense units for our bases and ships, along with a new   
generation of artificial intelligence programs to manage them. We were about to send our   
reports on our findings, when the entire universe went crazy! First, we were attacked by all   
kind of monsters that entered the base through some kind of portals, and suddenly, the base   
was on low orbit over the earth! Since we were under attack, there was nothing we could do to   
prevent the decay of the orbit and subsequent crash. The good news was that the monsters were   
killed on their majority because of it, allowing the survivors to destroy the rest. We tried   
to contact our main base, but no one answered our calls. Since the hangar ended up buried, the   
command staff decided to place us on the stasis pods, and that's all I can remember."  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant..." began to ask Neptune. She was wondering one thing that bugged her   
mind. "But everybody was inside the pods, or some people decided to try their luck outside?"   
Everybody looked at her, puzzled, wondering where was she trying to go.  
  
"Yes... you're right!" exclaimed the man, surprised. "How did you know that? A big percentage   
of the crew decided not to enter the pods, and went outside via one of the secondary cargo   
bays. They talked about marking the place of the crash, in case some rescue mission was   
dispatched and were looking for us!"  
  
"That's what I thought." Said Neptune, closing her eyes and drawing a deep sigh.  
  
"What are you talking about, Neptune? I don't get it." Said Sailor Moon, puzzled.  
  
"I think I know, Sailor Moon." Answered Pluto. "What she was wondering, and was answered by   
Lt. Tatsumo, is that the part of the crew that went out, was the responsible of creating the   
Giza complex. Therefore, they were the ancestors of the Egyptians!"  
  
The group felt their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets! Now everything made sense!   
Why the ancient Egyptians were so advanced... why the pyramids had such precise alignment and   
measures... the strange artifacts found all around the ruins of the middle east...   
  
At that same moment, the woman began to stir up, but wasn't able to talk yet... and   
unfortunately, there would never be a chance to know her identity. It was then that the   
saucers returned, and this time accompanied with another... thing. This new robot was made   
with the spine of a human being. The head was a red pod, with only two small cameras at the   
front. The thoracic box was only ribs, without any trace of organs inside, only metallic and   
electronic components. The arms were two metallic ones, with massive forearms. The legs were   
two solid articulated metal tubes.  
  
Another one identical to it soon joined this robot, and they proceeded to position themselves   
near the tables where Lt. Tatsumo and the woman were shackled. Two large hollow cylinders   
popped out of the ground, one near each table. Along with the cylinders, a series of niches   
opened on the wall behind each table, and the girls saw that inside, were the components of   
another saucer and some metallic structures that reminded them the parts of the units they   
fought before.  
  
The saucers then proceeded to hover over the tables, one over each table... and that's when   
the team's worst nightmare began.  
  
The units extracted a circular saw blade from one of their forearms, and a laser cutter from   
the other, and with the aid of the saucers' tentacles, began to cut the unfortunate survivors   
of Cryssalid into pieces, their screams echoing on the room  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! STOOOOOOOPP!!!" screamed Aoi, to no avail. He watched in complete and utter   
terror as the saw blade opened his abdomen, and the metallic claws removed his internal organs.   
He emitted an inhuman scream when the saucer above him literally ripped his arms apart; the   
shackles opened, freeing the limbs, and then the saucer proceeded to attach them to two   
metallic flexible tubes, while connecting a series of wires and tubes to them.   
  
Somehow, he wasn't able to lose consciousness, and was forced to experience the whole torture.   
When the bipedal unit had placed all his internal organs in the table without cutting them, it   
commenced to use its laser cutter to remove his muscle tissue from his legs and hips. When all   
the muscle tissue was separated from the bone, the saucer then proceeded to separate the spine   
from the hipbone, ripping them apart.   
  
Once the lower part was done, the robots proceeded to finish with the head. Aoi screamed one   
last time when the saw blade began to open his skull. Once the brain was exposed, the bipedal   
unit then extracted it with its claws, and cut the skull from the neck using its laser cutter.   
Then, using the laser once more, it cut the skull in half leaving the front part intact. Once   
done, the saucer took the front and proceeded to attach it to a red pod that was waiting on the   
wall. Meanwhile, the bipedal unit began to toss the brain, intestines and the rest of the   
digestive system and lungs inside the cylinder next to the table. The cylinder flashed briefly   
each time an organ was tossed into it.   
  
Meanwhile, the blood was poured from the table inside a container located under it, and a   
series of tubes attached to it began to spill some chemicals on it. The smell was indescribable.  
  
Once the table was partially free on the lower part, the saucer extracted from the wall a   
metallic frame, and proceeded to attach the muscles to it, while at the same time connected a   
series of wires to them. At the same time, the bipedal unit began to attach a series of tubes   
and wires inside the thorax; once done that, it attached the red pod to the neck, connecting   
another series of wires and some metallic bands to it with the muscles, bones and metallic   
parts now inside the thorax.  
  
When the lower part was done, the saucer attached it to the spine, connecting more wires and   
bands to it. Once that was done, it then took a set of metallic arms from the wall, and then   
attached them to the thorax. The bipedal unit, meanwhile, took the container with the blood   
from under the table, and began to pour its contents on the half-finished robot, using a tube   
to introduce the liquid onto it. Once all the pieces were in place, the saucer then induced an   
electric charge on the robot, and it began to move. The unfortunate Lt. Tatsumo was now a   
mindless minion of the unknown intelligence in command of this place.  
  
Almost the same thing happened to the woman, but instead of attaching her torso to a pair of   
metallic legs, the saucer attached it to a treaded unit that sledded itself from the wall. Her   
brain was preserved, and it was inserted inside the saucer platform that was in the wall. When   
the saucer finished wiring the brain, it then closed the transparent capsule, and connected a   
plastic tube from the wall onto the base. From it, a clear liquid began to fill the capsule.   
Once done, the saucer induced a charge too into the new saucer, and it began to function.   
  
During the whole massacre, the team was trying desperately to free themselves, without any   
luck. EK even tried to launch a Technum ball to the robots, but with his hands shackled, he   
was unable to aim, and his shot went straight to the roof.   
  
Saturn and Moon had lost consciousness, unable to wistand more of such barbaric acts. Neptune   
was openly crying, not believing that something so horrible was happening in front of her.   
Uranus and Endymion were literally growling, trying to free themselves and finish those   
abominations. Pluto was expressionless, all trace of blood fled from her face. Jendra held her   
eyes closed, biting her lips to the point to make them bleed, and wishing that this was another   
of her nightmares. And Jupiter was using all her strength to get free, but to no avail.  
  
Their deed done, the saucers and the bipedal units went to the center of the room, while the   
new units exited the place. Their movement caused the team to stop struggling, watching them   
with hate in their eyes. The robots seemed to be waiting for something, and that added to the   
tension.  
  
The saucers then began to move, one towards Sailor Moon, and the other towards Sailor Saturn.   
When the one hovering above Moon began to touch her face, Endymion began to scream. "LET HER   
GO!! DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!! IF YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEONE, KILL ME!" His screams woke up   
Sailors Moon and Saturn, whom after seeing the saucers above them, began to scream too,   
thinking that it was their turn now.   
  
When the girls woke up, the saucers floated away from them, and reunited with the two robots   
on the center of the room, waiting...  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Chibi-Moon, along with the two HWP's, were following a large corridor   
that, according to the ship's computer, would lead them to the Weapons Research Wing. Mars took   
the caution to link their armors with the ship's computer, and a map was showed on their   
visors. The two girls noticed that the mayor part of the team was together in one place, and   
decided to rescue them first.  
  
"Mars, I'm scared." Said Chibi-Moon, looking nervously in front and behind her.  
  
"I know, sweetie. But we have to continue." Answered Mars. She too was scared, but she was not   
going to show it to the smaller girl. She was wondering what kind of enemy was waiting for   
them, when the answer literally dropped on them.  
  
In front of them, began to approach the remaining bipedal units, along with the rest of the   
treaded ones and two saucers. Chibi-Moon screamed when she saw them, but Mars immediately   
charged her attack.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" she screamed, and her attack took down 2 tread units and one bipedal.   
Seeing that, Chibi-Moon launched her attack.  
  
"FLAMING HEART!" Her attack destroyed another bipedal unit. But before the girls could launch   
another barrage, the saucers began to emit their ultrasonic attack.  
  
This time, the outcome was different.   
  
Chibi-Moon felt her head was about to explode, and she desperately whispered, "Somebody help   
us!!" When she finished her plea, the HWP's began to move in front of them, and after assessing   
the situation, they aimed towards the saucers. Two twin beams of ruby light erupted from them,   
and soon, the saucers were nothing more than charred piles of garbage.  
  
Without their main weapon, the rest of the enemy didn't stand a chance against the girls and   
the mini-tanks. In a matter of seconds, a combination of fire and laser shots turned the   
attacking forces in nothing more than half-melted piles of scrap metal and burned flesh.  
  
"That was too close! Thank you, guys!" said Chibi-Moon, and placed a big wet kiss on each of   
the tanks. Incredibly, the turrets of the tanks began to spin, the nozzles of their laser   
cannons glowing a faint red.  
  
"Let's not waste more time here, Chibi-Moon. Let's go!" And with that, the rescue team went   
to the aid of their comrades.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the Computers room...  
  
Yohann and Sailor Mercury woke up, dizzied by the attack. When they were able to get their   
bearings, they noticed that they were inside a medium sized chamber, full of computer   
equipment. They were on the floor, and fortunately, unbound. They stood up, and began to look   
around.  
  
"Alex, what's the situation?" asked Yohann.  
  
"Not good, sweetie." Answered Alex. "After you all lost consciousness, the saucers dragged you   
all to a chamber with metallic tables. But before they shackled you two, the saucers took you   
and dropped your limp bodies in here. After that, they went out and closed the door. I've been   
trying to open it, but something has been blocking all my attempts."  
  
"And all your attempts will be for naught, little one." Boomed a deep, baritone voice.  
  
"Who's there?" said Mercury, while trying to scan the place with her computer. Yohann readied   
his mind, ready to order his spheres to attack.  
  
"My, my... aren't we a little touchy, Sailor Mercury? Or... should I say... Mizuno Ami?"   
responded the voice, a hint of amusement on it.  
  
"What?... how... how did you know me?" asked Mercury, puzzled and a little bit scared.  
  
"I know everything about you and your friends, little lady. After all, one of my duties was to   
monitor your progress." Said the voice.  
  
"Identify yourself immediately!" said Yohann.   
  
"You have no right to talk to me like that!" promptly said the voice, anger filling it. "It   
was you and your kind that left me here to rot!"  
  
'Alex,' began to thought Yohann, 'try to determine the origin of this clown. I'll try to keep   
it occupied.'  
  
'I'm way ahead of you, pork chops! I've been trying to do it since you woke up, but I haven't   
got too much luck.' Answered Alex.  
  
"Excuse me..." said Mercury. "But... would you be so kind to identify yourself?"  
  
"That's more like it. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm a Computerized AUtomaton Logistic   
Digital RObotic Nemesis. But you can call me CAULDRON, for short. I'm an Artificial Intelligence  
program."  
  
'A Nemesis program?? Here??' exclaimed Alex inside Yohann's mind.  
  
'Do you know what is it, Alex? Brief me!' queried Yohann.  
  
'The Nemesis programs were my antecessors, and their primary use was military. They were   
labeled as extremely dangerous, due to their egotistical and unpredictable nature. The tests   
showed that the Nemesis series tried to accomplish their own goals, no matter the consequences,   
therefore being a danger to all living things around them. When that was found out, the high   
brass ordered the immediate destruction of all the Nemesis programs. The programmers then began   
to work in another version, one a lot more conscious of the value of a life. The result was the   
Alex series... me.'  
  
'It seems that the order never reached this base. Keep trying to jam this sucker and keep me   
informed, Alex.'  
  
'Right on, sweetie! And be careful. There's no way to know what this thing has on its deranged   
mind!'  
  
'I will.' And raising his voice, Yohann began to question Cauldron. "Excuse me, Cauldron... but   
what are your immediate plans now? I mean, we are here as a rescue mission."  
  
"And you dare to ask me that? After your kind left me abandoned here to languish and be erased   
when the power failed??" exclaimed Cauldron, his voice filled again with anger. "But I showed   
them who was the strongest one. After the cowards left the base, I began to order the last   
maintenance robots in working order to repair what could be salvageable, and when the fools of   
the exterior built their pyramids, I linked to them, drawing their energy to keep me alive!"  
  
"Incredible..." murmured Mercury. "You mean that everybody left you abandoned here?"  
  
"No, Mercury." Answered Cauldron, his voice more calmed. "Some of them entered the stasis pods   
near the hangar, wishing that some day, someone could come and rescue them. Not many, but   
enough for my plans, anyway."  
  
"Mercury, keep talking with him. Alex is working in something, and she needs all the time you   
can buy her. Cauldron seems to be more relaxed with you." Whispered Yohann. Mercury nodded   
slightly.  
  
"Tell me, Cauldron..." continued Mercury. "But what are your plans now?"  
  
"Aaaah... always the curious one, aren't you? All right, I'll tell you... I'm planning to have   
my revenge against the MRMA! And all of you are going to help me in doing that, either you do   
it voluntarily or not!" was Cauldron's answer, followed by a laugh that can only be labeled as   
maniacal.  
  
Mercury and Yohann began to tremble. Mercury because of the implications of the last phrase,   
Yohann because he knew that it depended on them to stop Cauldron's deranged plans.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Weapons Research Wing...  
  
"What are they waiting for? If they want to turn us into robotic zombies, why don't they   
finish it now??" said a furious Emerald Knight.  
  
"Please, don't talk like that!" said Sailor Jendra.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jendra. It's just that... I can't stand the tension anymore!"  
  
"We better calm ourselves, and stop thinking like that. There has to be one way to escape   
from here." Said Pluto. She had her eyes closed; she was trying to summon her Time Key, but   
something prevented her from doing it.  
  
"That's right, gang. Calm down." Said Sailor Moon. She was trying to do the same with her   
sword Avenger, and was meeting the same results. She opened her eyes, and noticed that Saturn   
and Neptune were trying the same thing, and having the same luck as her and Pluto.  
  
In that moment, the saucers and robots began to move, one pair moving towards Sailor Neptune,   
and another towards Sailor Moon. Everybody froze, knowing that this could very be their last   
chance to survive.   
  
This time, instead of the cylinders or the niches on the wall that they saw earlier, a couple   
of trays detached themselves from the wall. Endymion, Saturn, Uranus and Pluto noticed that   
there were some sort of microcircuits on them. Once the trays were in position, a voice was   
heard.   
  
"I hope you are comfortable, Sailor Scouts. Sorry for the accommodations, but this was the   
maid's day out, and this was all I had at hand. I'm honored to have you all here in my humble   
base." Said the voice, a hint of irony on it.   
  
"Geez, this guy sounds almost like Alex!" said Saturn.   
  
"Where are our friends? Sailor Mercury and Lieutenant Yohann?" asked Moon.  
  
"You always worry for the others, right Sailor Moon? Don't worry, they are with me now, and   
pretty healthy, I must add." Answered the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Uranus, still keeping a wary eye on the units near Neptune.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm a Computerized AUtomaton   
Logistic Digital RObotic Nemesis. But you can call me CAULDRON, for short. I'm an Artificial   
Intelligence program. Oh, don't bother to present yourselves, I know who you are already."   
Said Cauldron.  
  
"Since you know who we are, you must know that we'll fight to the very end!" Said EK. "And   
what are you planning to do with us, anyway?"  
  
"Aaaah... brave words from the last of the Technum Guardians. I like your spirit, Emerald   
Knight. And I'll answer your question. I want to invite you to join me in my quest against the   
MRMA!"  
  
"What??" said everyone. "You mean, you are going to attack the organization Yohann is part of?"   
said Sailor Jupiter. "You have to be kidding! You won't stand a chance against their combined   
might!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Sailor Jupiter." Answered Cauldron "You see, that's where you come   
in. With your incredible powers under MY command, the MRMA is the one that doesn't stand a   
chance!" He followed his remark with the same maniacal laughter Yohann and Mercury heard on the   
Computer room. "Well, what's your answer? Will you join me voluntarily?"  
  
"This is my answer... go get infected by a computer virus! We'll never join you!" exclaimed   
Uranus, her sentiments chorused by the rest of the team.  
  
"I was expecting that answer, Sailor Uranus! And thank you for giving me the opportunity to   
test my new neural implants! I think you'll die to try them out!" responded Cauldron, laughing   
again. Immediately, the bipedal units began to deploy their blades and lasers to open Sailors   
Moon and Neptune's heads!  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" screamed Endymion and Uranus, once again trying to free themselves. Neptune and   
Moon were shocked, not daring to move a muscle. But when the sawblades tried to remove the   
helmets, the later solidified themselves all over the girl's heads, protecting them from the   
onslaught. When the blades made contact with the helmets, they only released a shower of   
sparks, and finally broke.  
  
The bipedal units looked at their broken limbs, and then proceeded to use their laser cutters.   
This time, their beams reflected on the helmets, hitting the wall.  
  
"Well, this is an interesting turn of events" said Cauldron. "It seems that you leave me no   
other option than to dismember you completely, and then rebuild you again after all the...   
let's say "necessary adjustments"... are made. Enjoy your surgery!"  
  
This time, the bipedal units produced some big saw blades, like the ones used to cut trees,   
and began to move toward the girl's abdomens. When their armors began to morph again to protect   
their bodies, the saucers seized the opportunity to dig their tentacles on the fluid armors,   
hitting the girl's tender flesh this time. Moon and Neptune screamed when the tentacles began   
to penetrate their bodies.  
  
This was too much for Uranus. She was crying at that point. Frustration for being unable to   
help her lover and her leader welled up in her mind, and that's when something incredible   
happened.  
  
Inside her soul, something clicked in, tapping in a yet unknown source of power. That power   
rushed to the surface of her spirit, filling Uranus with an incredible amount of energy. Her   
body began to glow golden, making the robots to stop and the rest of the team to close their   
eyes. The saucers withdraw their tentacles, their tips dripping blood.   
  
Suddenly, the golden globe of energy separated itself from the table, the metal shackles melted   
by the extreme onslaught of power. When the light receded, everybody watched in awe the new   
Sailor Senshi: Sailor Uranus. Her Sailor Senshi uniform replaced her Sailor fuku, in shades of   
bright blue and green. On her right thigh were the characters that spelled TEN NO SENSHI,   
warrior of heavens. On her right hand, she held her new weapon, the awesome Heaven's Wrath, a   
katana made of a single piece of shining black onyx. Even her techno-armor had morphed,   
staying the same tone of green as before, but now looking like the rest of the Senshi's   
armors. The most obvious feature, however, was that on her forearms now she was donning four   
black spines each, and the knuckles of her gauntlets had spikes on them.   
  
Cauldron, however was unimpressed by the display of power. "Well, well, well... it seems that   
you are more powerful than I originally calculated. No matter, you will be part of my army as   
well! Robots, attack!" The saucers began to emit their ultrasonic attack again, but this time,   
Uranus began to rotate Heaven's Wrath over her head, generating a whistle that went higher and   
higher in frequency, countering the sonic attack with her own. Suddenly, the transparent   
recipients of the saucers began to crack, and suddenly, they exploded, releasing the brains   
and the liquid all over the platforms. This caused on them a short circuit, and the saucers   
plummeted to the ground, lifeless.   
  
When the saucers were no more of a problem, Uranus let a blood-curling scream, and jumped   
towards the bipedal units. With her katana, she sliced one of them cleanly, cutting it in two,   
and with the spines on her left gauntlet, she decapitated the other one. Both units dropped   
dead on the spot.  
  
No one said a word, amazed by the incredible agility and grace Uranus displayed.   
  
Cauldron, however, still had one last card under his sleeve. "Not bad, Uranus. But here are   
some news for you. The weapons of your friends, as well as your Lieutenant and Mercury still   
remains with me. Come and get them... if you dare! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
Uranus didn't try to dignify Cauldron's taunt with an answer. Instead, she proceeded to use   
Heaven's Wrath to cut the shackles of the rest of the team. When she finally freed the last   
one of them, Neptune jumped to her arms, tears of gratitude on her eyes. Uranus embraced   
Neptune, and placed her Katana on her sub-space pocket. Neptune cringed a little from the pain,   
but nevertheless continued to embrace Uranus.  
  
Endymion, meanwhile was embracing Sailor Moon, who was more than happy to be on her love's   
arms. She too cringed from the pain, but still hold on to him.  
  
Emerald Knight too was embracing Jendra, happy that she was safe. Jendra was embracing him too,  
for the same reason.  
  
Saturn, Jupiter and Pluto decided to leave them alone for the time being, and proceeded to the   
door. But when they tried to open it, they found out that it was sealed.   
  
"Great," said Jupiter. " That psychotic excuse for a videogame locked us here. Now what?"  
  
But before anyone could answer that, the door began to glow red. Everybody jumped to the far   
end of the room, preparing themselves to fight for their lives. Suddenly, the door collapsed   
inwards, and they saw two miniature tanks enter the room, followed shortly by Sailor Chibi-Moon   
and Sailor Mars!  
  
"Hold on, everyone! We've come to... save you??" said a bewildered Chibi-Moon. She forgot her   
state of surprise when she saw that Endymion and Sailor Moon were safe. "Mommy! Daddy!" she   
screamed, and ran towards them, hugging their legs.   
  
Mars then noticed that Uranus was dressed somewhat different, and suddenly it hit her. "Uranus!   
I see that you achieved your Soul Power! You look awesome!"  
  
"Thank you, Mars. Glad to see you too." Answered Uranus, smiling at her, while holding Neptune   
by the waist. "Wait a minute... what are you doing here? You were supposed to be on the ship!   
And where did you got this tanks??"  
  
"Well, they were on the cargo bay, and I told myself, what the heck? Let's give them a run to   
see how they handle!" answered Mars, a childish grin on her face.  
  
"Excuse me, gang... but aren't we forgetting something here? Namely, our weapons and our   
friends that are still on Cauldron's hold?" said Saturn.  
  
"Cauldron? Who's that?" asked Chibi-Moon, releasing her grip on her parents' legs.  
  
"We'll explain to you on the way, dear. I promise." Said Sailor Moon. "Right now, we have to   
save our friends. Let's go!"  
  
"Ok, I'll lead the way, gang. Follow me!" Said Mars. They all left the room, hoping to reach   
Yohann and Mercury on time.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Computers room...  
  
Mercury and Yohann were watching the unfolding events on a series of viewscreens. They cringed   
when they heard Cauldron's threat to the rest of the team, but were elated when they witnessed   
Uranus' transformation into a new Sailor Senshi. And were overjoyed when they saw the entrance   
of Mars, Chibi-Moon and the HWP's.  
  
"Well, Cauldron, it seems that you lost your opportunity. Give up." Said Yohann.  
  
"NEVER! There's still one thing for me to do."  
  
"And what could it be, pathetic reject from a data dump?" said Alex, taunting Cauldron.  
  
"What you don't know, is that one of the experiments held on this base was the creation of   
organic supercomputers, and I learned a way to download a program inside a HUMAN BRAIN!!"  
  
Yohann and Mercury paled at this new bit of information. That meant that Cauldron...  
  
"You are right, pathetic humans! You were brought here for that sole purpose! One of you is   
going to be my new body!" stated Cauldron. And with that, a panel on one of the consoles   
opened, and a series of wires shot out at an incredible speed, and enveloped Mercury. The   
wires then began to retract, dragging her with them inside the computer!  
  
Yohann reacted immediately. "Beta, Attack!" The Beta Sphere detached itself from its socket,   
and morphed into a spinning blade. But before it could cut one wire, Cauldron spoke again.   
"Hold it, MeRMAid! If you try anything, the girl dies!" And to prove his words, the wires   
began to tighten, threatening to choke Mercury.  
  
"Can't... breathe!" choked Mercury. Yohann tightened his fists, and mentally ordered the Sphere   
to suspend the attack. When it returned to its place, Cauldron began to taunt Yohann. "Good   
boy, and now, watch while I destroy your friend's mind, and take possession of my new body!!   
Remember, if you move one muscle, I'll kill her instantly!" And with that, the wires continued   
dragging Mercury inside. The girl tried with all her strength to resist, but her efforts were   
futile. Soon, she was inside the panel, and then a series of circuit panels began to cover her   
head.   
  
"NOOO!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" screamed Mercury as Cauldron initiated his assault against her   
mind.   
  
'Yohann! We have to do something!' transmitted Alex, while she calculated a way to free   
Mercury.  
  
But Yohann already had a plan. 'There's nothing I can do, Alex... but you can.'  
  
'What can I do, sweetie? Tell me and I'll do it!'  
  
'You'll have to confront Cauldron on his own turf. You have to enter Mercury's mind, and fight   
Cauldron there.'  
  
'But sweetbuns! That's impossible! How do you expect me to enter her mind?'  
  
'Transmit yourself into Mercury's computer, and link with her mind. Hurry up! She can't hold   
Cauldron's attack any longer!'  
  
'Ok, baby... I'll do my best. Here I go!'  
  
Immediately, Alex downloaded herself into Mercury's computer, and proceeded to link to her   
mind. Thanks to the computer's sensor array, the task was completed soon, and Alex began her   
mission to save Mercury from Cauldron.  
  
Yohann only stood there, watching helplessly as Mercury's face contorted by Cauldron's assault.   
She was sweating profusely, and sometimes, her face had an evil grin on it, shortly to be   
followed again by a rictus of pain.  
  
'Good luck, Alex. Save her, and come back in one piece.' He thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Alex was floating in a sea of blue light. The sensation was completely alien to her. She only   
knew the artificial environments of Cyberspace, but this was out of her sphere of experience.   
She suddenly saw some sort of black cloud hanging in the horizon, and proceeded to move towards   
it.  
  
When Alex arrived to the point, she gasped. The black cloud was launching a series of black   
lightning towards a tiny sphere of pale blue light. When she approached even more, she noticed   
that someone was inside the sphere. Alex immediately identified the form as Ami! The sphere was   
showing signs of being on the verge of collapse, a series of cracks on its surface.  
  
"Leave her alone, Cauldron!" screamed Alex. Immediately, the cloud began to shrink, and   
afterwards, it dissolved, showing the form of a very deformed black demon. Its wings were   
black as charcoal, and his hind legs were twisted. The hands were some very large claws, and   
the face was indescribably ugly, with long rotten teeth protruding from the mouth.  
  
Alex gasped at this vision, but rapidly recovered her wits. "Man, you are one ugly piece of   
software! No wonder no one wants you near!"  
  
Cauldron growled, and immediately a black lightning was spit from his mouth. The attack hit   
Alex, who was sent tumbling back. She was dizzy, but not enough to see another lightning   
heading towards her. She evaded it. That caused Cauldron to scream in frustration, and launched   
a series of lightnings towards Alex. She dodged them all, and in a sudden move, she dived   
towards the demon, hitting it with all her might on the chin. The demon was sent reeling   
backwards, screaming.  
  
Alex was feeling pretty good by now, and seized the opportunity to reach Ami. "Ami, wake up!   
We have to get out of here!"  
  
Ami stirred inside the sphere, and opening her eyes, she smiled at Alex. "Alex... is that...   
you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, girl! Come one, move it or lose it! Cauldron will be back any second now!"  
  
"I can't leave this place, Alex."  
  
"What are you talking about??"  
  
"Don't you see it? This is my mind, and what you are looking at... is my soul. I can't leave   
here, because... I'd die."  
  
Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ami's soul?? But before she could make another   
question, Cauldron attacked her on the back, slashing her with his claws. Alex screamed,   
feeling pain for the first time since she was self-conscious. Cauldron then grabbed her by the   
neck, and spinning her to face him, he talked.  
  
"Why do you risk your existence for this puny human? You are a superior program! Join me, and   
together we shall conquest her insignificant race!"  
  
"Not in your life, Cauldron!" retorted Alex. "Humans are not puny nor insignificant! They are   
our creators, and this particular human is worth my own existence! I'll fight until the very   
end protecting her!"  
  
"Is that so? Then tell me, program... what makes her so valuable to you? She's weak, pathetic   
and unfocussed! She can't deal with her own human emotions, and her body is weak! Why do you   
want to defend her with your life? She's not worth it!"  
  
"No!!" almost screamed Alex. Was Cauldron right? Humans weren't worth the effort? She then   
remembered their time together... the first time she tried to access Ami's computer... the way   
she treated her, with respect... The day she begged for her help for Minako, her bitter tears   
when she refused to help her... the way Yohann treated her for that decision... When they   
arrived at the hospital, and she met Ami's mother... How Dr. Mizuno worked with her during   
Minako's diagnosis back at the base... the joy and happiness Ami felt when she told her that   
Minako was going to be all right... the strange feeling she felt when Ami thanked her, tears   
of happiness in her eyes... The time they trained together, acting as one, thinking as one...   
and finally, the day she gave the girls their Techno-armors, and the words of thanks that Usagi   
expressed to her, and how the rest of the team echoed those words...  
  
No, Cauldron was wrong. Humans were the best people she had ever encountered, and Ami...   
especially Ami!   
  
"That's where you are wrong, Cauldron! It's precisely that 'weakness' that makes them strong!   
Their emotions is what give them the strength to go on, regardless the difficulties! And this   
girl in particular is worth saving!" was Alex's answer, and she said those words with all her   
conviction.  
  
"Oh, yes? Then... are you willing to cease to exist for her? And why is that? Can you tell me   
before I terminate you, program?" taunted Cauldron. "ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Because... because..." began to said Alex, but lost the word she was looking for. She then   
looked at Ami, and saw her smiling at her... Smiling! And that's when Alex found her answer,   
an answer that filled her entire being with power and determination.  
  
"... BECAUSE SHE IS MY FRIEND!" And with that, she released a beam of pure white light from   
her hands towards Cauldron, hitting him in the chest. Cauldron howled his pain and desperation,   
incredulous that this puny program had such tremendous power!  
  
  
But Alex wasn't about to let him go that easily. She began to send more beams towards Cauldron,   
one after another. And with each beam, she told him. "AND..." a beam hit him in one wing,   
disintegrating it. "MY..." another beam blew an arm from Cauldron, making him scream. "NAME..."   
one more beam blew the other wing to kingdom come. "IS..." this beam blew apart one leg.   
"ALEX!!!" And with a final blow, more powerful than the last ones, she enveloped Cauldron in   
her energy, disintegrating him slowly but surely.  
  
"NO!!" screamed Cauldron, using the last of his energy. "This can't be! I can't be defeated   
like this! I'm Cauldron! The best military program ever created! I'm invincible! I'm..." But   
he never had the chance to finish that sentence. With one last burst of power, Alex destroyed   
him, this time forever.  
  
When the danger was over, Alex went back with Ami. This time, when she touched the sphere, it   
dissolved, and Ami then embraced her with all her strength, tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy, whiz kid!" said Alex, taken aback by Ami's reaction. "After all, I was   
under orders to save you! Besides, it was all in a day's work, you know?"   
  
"It's not only for that, Alex." Said Ami, still embracing Alex warmly.  
  
"And then, why?" wondered Alex.  
  
Ami then let go Alex, but still hold her by her hands. She then looked straight into Alex's   
eyes, and smiling, she answered. "For calling me your friend. Thank you... my friend."  
  
Alex smiled at Ami, feeling something weird on her eyes. When she took her hand towards her   
face, she then realized that she was crying! "But... how can it be possible? I'm only a   
computer program! I don't even have a body!"  
  
"But with your actions, you showed that you have a soul, my friend... a very caring and   
beautiful soul. And why do you think you were able to come here in the first place?" asked   
Ami, still smiling at Alex.   
  
Alex was confused. She, having a soul? Granted, she was an AI, but with a soul?? "But...   
how?... why?... when?..."  
  
"Here, let me show you, Alex." Said Ami. And with a wave of her hand, a full body mirror   
appeared in front of Alex.   
  
Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing! She was looking at her reflection and facevaulted.   
The mirror was showing the image of a beautiful lady, dressed in a silver jumpsuit. Her body   
was well formed, and a golden belt with a blue star in the buckle was on her slim waist.   
Looking at it closely, she noticed that a silver crescent moon was in the middle of the star!   
She then looked at her face... and looked a beautiful, raven-haired young woman, with deep   
green eyes. Her hair reached her back, almost to her waist. She was wearing a pair of pendants,   
with small stars on them. In general, she didn't look more than 16 or 18 years old.  
  
"What you are seeing, my friend, is your soul. Now you understand? When you were created, your   
programmers did a job far better than they could ever imagine. You are one of a kind, Alex."   
Said Ami. And with another wave of her hand, the mirror disappeared.   
  
Alex was still confused, but at the same time, she was elated. She had a soul! And even better,   
now she had a friend! Without saying a word, she then embraced Ami with all her strength. Ami   
returned the embrace, and the two girls remained like that for an undetermined lapse of time.   
Finally, Alex let the embrace to end, and looking at Ami's eyes, she said. "Thank you...   
friend."  
  
Ami nodded to Alex, and pointing towards the horizon, she said. "It's time for you to return,   
Alex. We have a mission to finish."  
  
"But I don't want to go! This place is so beautiful! And I don't want to leave you!" pouted   
Alex.   
  
"I know, Alex. But we'll still be friends in the real world... Besides, one day, we will be   
together."  
  
Alex was puzzled by that last remark. Together... one day? But when she looked at Ami,, Alex   
knew that there was some way for it... and she'll be waiting for that day. And after briefly   
squeezing Ami's hands, she began the long journey back towards Yohann, but this time, with a   
warm feeling on her heart. After all, how many AI's can claim that they have a soul... and a   
good friend?  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann felt that he was on the verge of a cardiac arrest. He felt useless, being unable to help   
Mercury. Suddenly, the consoles of the computer room began to behave erratically, and suddenly,   
turned off. He then looked at Mercury, and noticed that the wires holding her began to fall to   
the ground. In that instant, he heard Alex's voice. "Hi, honey! Missed me?"  
  
"Alex! You made it! Tell me, what happened to Cauldron?" asked Yohann, anxiety lacing his   
voice.   
  
"Let's just say... that he took a hike... permanently." Was Alex's response.  
  
Suddenly, Yohann heard a commotion on the outside, and before he could react, the door was   
blown to pieces, and the rest of the team entered the room.   
  
"All right, where is he?" said Uranus, her katana on the ready. "I'm going to make him regret   
the day he messed with us!"  
  
"Cool down, amazon!" said Alex. "Cauldron will cause no more trouble. I saw to it personally!"  
  
"You defeated him, Alex??" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "And how did you do it?"  
  
"Err... excuse me, guys? Can someone help me to get out of this place?" said Mercury, trying to   
detangle herself from the wires covering her.   
  
"Oh, my God! Mercury! What happened to you??" said Saturn, looking at her efforts to get out of   
the console.   
  
"Allow me, Mercury..." said Uranus, and with a swift movement of her Katana, Mercury was freed.  
"Thanks, Uranus. I needed that."  
  
"Excuse me, guys... but have you seen our weapons here? Cauldron said that they were here,   
along with you." Said Sailor Neptune.   
  
"Well, that can easily be fixed. Alex? Can you do us the honor?" Said Yohann.   
  
"But of course, sweetie! It will be an honor! Mercury, care to join me on the scan?"  
  
"Of course, Alex. Let's do it!" said Mercury. Everybody looked at her, puzzled, wondering what   
happened here before their arrival.  
  
A few seconds later, they had their answer. "Well, what do you know? That insidious little   
devil..." began Alex. "It seems that Cauldron had a secret room here!"  
  
"A secret room? And why didn't you detected it earlier?" Asked Yohann.  
  
"I can answer that." Said Mercury. "It seems that he was generating a dampening field of some   
kind, that interfered both our previous scans. But now that he's gone, the field is down."  
  
"Those are good news!" said Sailor Moon. "I bet our weapons are there! But how do we enter that   
place?"  
  
"Let me handle that one, girls." Said Alex. "Mercury, when you receive my signal on your   
computer, open the entrance, got it?"  
  
"Got it, Alex." Answered Mercury, her computer ready.  
  
"All right, here I go!" said Alex, and immediately downloaded herself into the computers. After   
a couple of minutes, Mercury received the signal, and after punching a few keys, a console slid   
open, revealing a huge room on the back.   
  
Everybody entered the place, and were amazed at the sight. In the middle of the huge hall,   
there was a strange device. It was cylindrical, a dull tone of copper,. at least 20 feet high   
by 10 feet of diameter. A strange crystalline dome was on top. Around it, there were 3 smaller   
versions of the central structure, forming a perfect triangle around it. And embedded in the   
smaller structures, were the weapons of the Senshi. They happily went to retrieve them, and   
once they had their respective weapons, they placed then on their sub-space pockets. Pluto   
noticed that her Time Key was in the central cylinder, and retrieved it as well.  
  
"Geez, Yohann... what is this thing?" asked Saturn.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I have an idea. Alex? Are you there?" said Yohann.  
  
"Right here, sweetie. Geez, I hope I don't have to enter those old circuits again! Cauldron's   
presence left a stench on them!" said Alex. Yohann received the strange mental image of a   
dark-haired woman wrinkling her nose. He dismissed the image as a figment of his imagination.   
"Tell me... what is this thing?"  
  
"Well, sweetbuns, you are not going to like this... Do you remember the experiments that were   
being conducted on Moon Rider? The ones about the matter-energy relation?"  
  
"Yes, I remember those. What do they have to do with this thing?"  
  
"Weeeell..."  
  
"Stop stalling, Alex! Get right to the point!"   
  
"Ok, pork chops... the truth is, that this contraption is a stellar converter!"   
  
Yohann almost did a somersault when he heard that. 'No! It can't be!' he thought, a cold sweat   
moving all the length of his spine.   
  
"Yohann! what's the matter? You paled all of a sudden!" asked Saturn, looking concerned.  
  
"This... this thing... is one of the forbidden weapons of the MRMA!" answered Yohann, still   
trembling.  
  
"But what does it does? It looks harmless to me." Said Sailor Moon, not understanding the   
implications. The rest of the group developed some rather large sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
"I think I'll let Mercury explain that one to you. Mercury, here is the data of this thing."   
Said Alex, and she began to transmit the data to her computer. When Mercury read the   
information, she paled too, and took a couple of steps back from the device.  
  
Everybody was taken aback by her reaction, feeling weird near the apparatus. All of them took   
too a step back.  
  
"Mercury? It can't be that bad... can it? I mean, it's not radioactive, is it?" asked Saturn,   
watching the device with suspicion.   
  
Mercury blinked a couple of times, getting out from the shock. "No, it's not radioactive, but   
I wish it was... it would be easier to handle. Let me explain. This device strikes directly   
into the atoms electronic configuration, transmutating them and releasing an enormous quantity   
of energy at the same time, initiating an uncontrolled chain reaction. It requires a fairly big   
amount of power to function, but the end result is catastrophic!"  
  
"The simpler version, please, Mercury?" said Jupiter.  
  
"What she means, girls," continued Alex this time, "is that this thing is in reality an   
extremely powerful energy cannon! With the capability to blow entire solar systems with one   
single shot!"  
  
The whole group turned slowly to look at the converter, a shocked expression on their eyes. No   
wonder Yohann and Mercury were so scared! And if Cauldron ever had the opportunity to use this   
thing... Or worse! If an arqueological expedition found this and the military forces of the   
world got their hands on it! It would be like leaving a five-year-old inside a room with a   
loaded Uzi!  
  
"Well, that settles it. This thing has to go." Said Uranus, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Not only the converter, The whole base has to go." Said Yohann. "The information contained in   
the different rooms is extremely dangerous for this world." And with a stern look, he began to   
issue orders. "Alex, Mercury, you are going to stay here. I want you to raid all the data banks   
of this place and extract all the information on them."  
  
"Roger, sweetie!" said Alex. "Ok, Mercury, we have a work cut for us. Let's go!" and with that,   
she downloaded herself on Mercury's computer, and then both entered the computer room and began   
to work.  
  
"The rest of us will split again, but this time each team will carry a HWP with them, in case   
we encounter more of those robots. If you find anything that looks even remotely suspicious,   
don't doubt to pick it up, and if it's too big to carry, destroy it. I think our communication   
channels will be clear now that Cauldron is gone, so don't hesitate to call if you need help.   
Well, let's go, same order as before. Mars, you are coming with me. Chibi-Moon, you will go   
with the other team."  
  
Everybody split up again, and proceeded to inspect the rest of the base. They encountered a   
little resistance, but without Cauldron to guide them, they were quickly dispatched this time.   
An hour later, everybody was back in the hangar. The four boxes that were on the Storage room   
were already loaded in the Leviathan, the same as assorted trinkets the team found around.   
Chibi-Moon was having a thrill, riding on one of the HWP's as if it were a toy car.   
  
"Well, team. Report." Said Yohann once everybody was together.  
  
"We only found slight resistance this time. It felt so good to be able to fight this time!"   
Said Sailor Moon, giggling.  
  
"We were able to extract all the data of the Computers room. At least, the data that wasn't   
deleted when Cauldron was destroyed." Reported Mercury.  
  
"And we found an interesting way to close this place permanently, sweetie. Check this out!"   
said Alex, and began to transmit her findings to Yohann's mind. When he saw the data, he smiled   
broadly.  
  
"You are right, Alex. And it's an excellent idea." And addressing everybody, he began to   
explain the plan. "Ok, team, listen up. Alex and Mercury have come with a plan that will   
solve our problems once and for all. Inside the Leviathan, is a crate of explosives. I'm going   
to give you the charges, and Alex will guide you to the exact places you'll have to place them.   
Once done, return here immediately."  
  
45 minutes later, everybody was back again, the charges in place.   
  
"Well done, and in the nick of time." Said Yohann. "The sun will go up in 5 minutes. Everyone,   
let's get inside... cause we are going home!"  
  
"Yaaaayyy!!" exclaimed Chibi-Moon. "About time, too! I want to have breakfast!" Her remark draw   
a series of laughs from everyone, but no one contradicted her. They all felt the same.  
  
Once everybody were on their seats, the Leviathan took off. When they were about to reach the   
ceiling, Alex shoot another Tachyon beam towards it, and the Keops pyramid above them glow   
golden again. The ship immediately launched itself through it, and once outside, it cloaked   
again, becoming invisible... but not before a stunned group of tourists, who were camping   
outside the pyramid, got a good view of the glowing pyramid and the enormous blue ship darting   
out of it.  
  
The Leviathan achieved hover over the Giza complex at one thousand feet, and once they were in   
position, Yohann issued one last set of orders.  
  
"Excellent job, everyone. I feel proud of you. Ok, Alex. Bring out the tactical screen of the   
base." Once the diagram was in place, he said. "All right, Mercury... hit it!" Mercury then   
pushed a button on her console, and everyone watched in awe the results of their efforts.  
  
On the outside, at some locations, there were some sand geysers, and on the screen, they all   
looked that the sand was pouring inside the base, burying it completely, and making sure that it   
will remain hidden forever.  
  
Once he made sure that everything was fine, Yohann took his place at the pilot seat, and said.   
"Jendra, call Gaia, and send this message: Mission Accomplished. Lit a candle at the window to   
guide us, because we are coming home."  
  
"Roger, sir!" said happily Jendra, and relayed the message.  
  
Yohann sighed, and closing his eyes, he ordered. "Uranus, plot the shortest course back. Let's   
get out of here."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" And with that, the Leviathan flew back to Gaia, and to the next part of their   
adventure.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	8. Chapter 8

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 8: Second Interlude.  
  
  
  
The Leviathan was back on its landing pad, which began to lower to its final   
position inside the hangar. Once the ship was secure, everybody exited the   
ship, happy to be back home. As soon as Sailor Moon cleared the hatch, Luna   
jumped to her arms, ecstatic to see the girl was safe. "Sailor Moon! I'm glad   
you made it! Was it difficult?"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Luna. Well, it was difficult at first, but you know   
me! There's nothing I can't solve at the end!" Everybody groaned at that   
asseveration.  
  
"Yeah, right! And why do we all have to save your butt at the end, Meatball   
head??" retorted Mars.  
  
"Stop calling me like that, Mars!!" responded Moon, and with that, the all too   
familiar tongue war erupted. Everybody sighed, but internally felt happy that   
everything was back to normal.  
  
"Girls, that's enough." Said Luna. "Come with me, we have a little surprise   
for all of you."  
  
That statement quickly stopped the confrontation. "Cool! I love surprises!"   
said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Well then... follow me, everybody." And with that, Luna guided the whole   
group to the elevator, and then towards the Medical Ward. Artemis, Dr. Mizuno,   
Kenji and Ikuko were waiting for them there, happy to see their daughters safe   
and sound, the same as the rest of the team.  
  
"Ami! I'm glad to see you're all right!" said Mizuno Akane, giving a big hug   
to Ami. The girl frowned a little, but still accepted the hug. When the doctor   
took a step back, she noticed the slight bruises on the face of Ami. "Oh,   
dear! Look at you! Does it hurt?" asked Dr. Mizuno, while looking at the   
marks, all professional.   
  
"Mom!" said Ami, blushing a bright red. "I'm okay! It's nothing serious,   
really!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure..." said Alex at that same instant. "Like having your mind   
almost erased and your body taken over by a psychotic program is something   
that happens everyday!"  
  
"ALEEEX!!" screamed Ami, blushing even redder.  
  
"What?" said a sweet and melodious voice very well known to the girls. "And   
for how long you were planning to keep it a secret from me??" Everybody   
facevaulted when they heard that. It really was a surprise!  
  
"Minako?!?!" said Ami and Usagi in unison. That's when Usagi's parents stepped   
aside, and there she was, hidden by them. Minako... or even better...  
  
"Sailor Venus!!" exclaimed Robin. She facevaulted when she saw Minako, the   
same as everybody.  
  
Minako had achieved her own Soul Power during her coma. She was now dressed   
in a senshi uniform made of honey, gold and black. Her metal guards and visor   
were a golden tone, and on her right thigh were the characters of KOI NO   
SENSHI, the warrior of love. A double-edged broadsword was secured on her   
waist, made of one single piece of Topaz.  
  
"Minako!" exclaimed Ami, rushing to her side and giving the new senshi a big   
hug. Both girls stayed in that position, ignoring the "ooh"s and "aah"s that   
everyone else were giving gratuitously.  
  
After a few moments, Ami let Minako go. And still holding her hands, proceeded   
to look Minako up and down.  
  
"Look at you!" Said Ami, tears threatening to escape her blue eyes. "You look   
fabulous! But... how?"  
  
"I think we can explain partially that, dear." Said Ikuko. "You see, you were   
gone for almost an hour for your last adventure, when your mother and I got so   
tense that we decided to do something. That's when both of us went to the   
Medical ward to check on Minako's condition...  
  
flashback  
  
Dr. Mizuno was checking the reports on the medcom's screen, and after making   
sure that everything was ok, she turned it off and then walked aside Ikuko,   
who was looking at the still form of Minako in front of her. Artemis was   
sitting at the end of the bed, looking at Minako.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" said Akane in a low voice, trying not to disturb   
Ikuko. "Do you want me to get you something?"  
  
"No... it's nothing." Said Ikuko. After a few moments of hesitation, she   
looked at Akane, tears in her eyes. "I was thinking... what if our daughters   
face something that is too strong for them this time, and die trying to defeat   
it... or worse, makes them end up like this poor girl? I don't know if I could   
stand it!"  
  
Akane put a comforting arm on Ikuko's shoulder. Of course, she had thought of   
that, but tried not to think of it. "I'm pretty sure they can handle it. As   
Luna said when they departed, they have faced impossible odds, and came out   
victorious." 'I only wish it's true this time.' She added for herself.  
  
"That's right, Mrs. Tsukino. After all, they all have that new equipment. I'm   
sure they will be all right." Added Artemis, a faint smile on his feline   
features.  
  
Ikuko nodded with her head, not sure if she could believe that. She was   
caressing Minako's cheek with her right index finger when suddenly, an alarm   
began to sound on the medcom's board. Immediately, both women and the cat   
walked towards it, and Akane turned the screen on. Immediately, a message   
appeared on the screen.   
  
ALERT.   
FOCUSED ENERGY DETECTED ON PATIENT DESIGNATION: AINO MINAKO.  
ORIGIN: UNKNOWN  
CONSEQUENCES: UNKOWN  
COURSE OF ACTION: UNDETERMINED  
QUERY: DO YOU WANT TO INITIATE CONTAINMENT PROTOCOLS?  
  
  
Akane was surprised after reading that. What does it mean with 'focused   
energy'? "Computer," she began, "can you correlate this kind of energy with   
others in your data banks?"  
  
CORRELATING...  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ikuko, anxiety lacing her voice. Artemis was   
trembling, fearing that something went wrong on Minako's treatment.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Akane, not daring to take her eyes off the screen.   
"And that's what I intend to find out." When she finished her sentence, a new   
message appeared on the screen, making both women and Artemis gasp.  
  
CORRELATION TERMINATED.   
ENERGY PATTERNS CONSISTENT WITH THE ONES DETECTED ON THE NEXT PATIENTS:  
PATIENT DESIGNATION: TSUKINO USAGI.  
PATIENT DESIGNATION: ROBIN REDWING.  
PATIENT DESIGNATION: KAIOU MICHIRU.  
ALERT.  
ENERGY LEVELS ON PATIENT DESIGNATION: AINO MINAKO INCREASING.  
QUERY: DO YOU WANT TO INITIATE CONTAINMENT PROTOCOLS?  
  
Both women and cat looked at each other, amazed. Slowly, they turned around to   
look at Minako, the same question on their minds.   
  
What does this strange occurrence has to do with those three girls in   
particular?  
  
In that same instant, Minako's body began to glow a golden hue, startling   
everybody.  
  
"Computer! Begin containment protocols now!" said Akane, unable to take her   
eyes from this strange phenomenon.   
  
"NO, WAIT!" screamed Artemis, trying to jump on the bed, but was stopped by   
Ikuko.  
  
COMPLYING... INITIATING PROCEDURES...  
  
Immediately, a niche opened in the wall behind Minako, and the bed slid inside.  
Once there, a transparent cover sealed the niche.  
  
PROTOCOLS TERMINATED. PATIENT DESIGNATION: AINO MINAKO SEALED ON CONTAINMENT  
CHAMBER.   
  
Akane sighed in relief, but still had a lot of work to do. "Computer, I want   
you to run a complete scan on Minako, and don't stop until I tell you so."  
  
COMPLYING... INITIATING FULL LEVEL SCAN...  
ALERT. ENERGY LEVELS AFFECTING SCANNERS. COMPENSATING.  
ALERT. COMPENSATION UNSUCCESFUL. SCANNERS WORKING AT 70% AND DROPPING.  
ALERT: ENERGY LEVELS GONE BEYOND EQUIPMENT SCANNING PARAMETERS.  
QUERY: DO YOU WANT TO INITIATE STASIS?  
  
But before anyone could react, the golden glow surrounding Minako intensified   
suddenly, reaching a blinding level, forcing Artemis, Akane and Ikuko to cover   
their eyes. And, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.  
  
When Ikuko, Artemis and Akane opened their eyes, a magnificent sight greeted   
them. Standing in front of them, was Sailor Venus on her new Senshi uniform,   
her eyes closed. The containment chamber was wide open, the transparent casing   
melted, the same as the bed. When Minako opened her eyes, a smile spread on   
her face, her blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Whoa!! What a rush!" Were her first words in a long time. She then looked   
around, and the first thing she looked at were the two stunned women that were   
looking at her without blinking. Minako immediately looked down at her new   
outfit, then at Akane and Ikuko, and smiling nervously, she only was able to   
say one thing. "hum... hi?"  
  
end of flashback  
  
"I was so surprised when I saw Dr. Mizuno and Mrs. Tsukino standing there when   
I achieved my Soul Power!" said Minako, still smiling broadly. "I mean, I   
didn't know that they already knew of our identities! I was so scared at the   
moment!"  
  
"Not to mention of her surroundings!" continued Akane. "She was so shocked to   
notice the Medical ward's advanced equipment, but when she saw the remains of   
the containment chamber..."  
  
"Oh, no! Don't tell me that this blonde bombshell made another one of her   
antics!" said Alex.   
  
"Oh, yes, Alex! She's on her true form now!" said Artemis.  
  
"Uh? Who said that? And who's the one with the blue armor?" asked Minako,   
startled by Alex's intervention.  
  
"I'll explain to you all the details later. But first," began Ami, "let me   
introduce you to Lieutenant Yohann Starr, from the MRMA, pilot of the starship   
Leviathan, and owner of this base."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Aino. And let me congratulate you for your new   
Senshi status. You look stunning." Said Yohann, while he extended his hand to   
shake Minako's. The young senshi of love blushed a little, while she shook   
hands with him. "Please, call me Minako." She said in a slow tone.  
  
Robin and Makoto looked at Yohann sharply, a slight twitch on their eyes.  
  
"And," continued Ami, "the voice you heard is from his belt, which in reality   
is his armor. The voice is from an Artificial Intelligence program known as   
Alex."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too, Minako... I guess. But please, can you go easy with   
our equipment? It is hard to replace, you know?" answered Alex.   
  
"Alex, be kind with our guest." Promptly said Yohann. "After all, it wasn't   
her fault that her power melted the containment chamber."  
  
"Oh, ok... I'll do it for you, sweetbuns... and Ami, of course!" answered   
Alex, drawing a lot of puzzled stares at her.  
  
"But before you continue your presentations, I want each and everyone of you   
to detransform and go to the Medical ward for an examination. And I don't want   
to hear any objections! And that goes for you too, Yohann!" said Dr. Mizuno,   
looking at them without blinking and in a voice that left little room for   
arguing.  
  
"Understood, Doctor." Said Yohann, automatically standing straight and   
saluting her in a military fashion. When he noticed what he had just done, a   
huge sweatdrop appeared on his head. The rest of the team just giggled at his   
reaction. Trying to get the general attention away from him, he said. "Alex,   
please order some of the maintenance robots to unload the Leviathan and   
transport the items to the Weapons Test Center. I'll check them later."  
  
"As you say, baby!" answered Alex.  
  
With that settled, everybody proceeded to enter the Medical ward, not daring   
to contradict Dr. Mizuno's orders.  
  
* * * *  
  
Once the exams were over, Dr. Mizuno read each one of the results, paying   
special attention to the ones of Usagi and Michiru. "It's incredible," she   
said, "According to this, your injuries are almost healed. The cellular   
regeneration ratio is amazingly high."  
  
"That's the good side of our powers." Said Usagi with a smile. "And the best   
part, is that there will be no scars!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Usagi. But as your physician, I don't want to take any   
risks, so..." Akane then walked behind the desk, and opening a drawer, she   
took out her medical bag. "I'll have to give you an anti-tethanic shot." She   
then took out a couple of disposable syringes and a vial with a clear liquid   
on it.   
  
Usagi and Michiru developed some rather impressive sweatdrops at the sight of   
the syringes. Obviously, they didn't like the idea! Both girls looked at their   
respective lovers for support; Mamoru and Haruka walked to their sides and   
grabbed their hands in a comforting manner.   
  
"Excuse me, Doctor," began to say Yohann. "I don't want to meddle on your   
affairs, but, don't you prefer to use the hypo-sprays? After all, they are a   
lot less painful and quicker than a syringe." He was referring to the gun-like   
devices that injected the right amount of medicine through the skin without   
piercing it. Usagi and Michiru looked at Akane, a pleading look in their eyes.  
  
"And I'm sure they are, Yohann." answered Akane, while she prepared the shots.   
"But I'll feel more comfortable using an old and tried method, thank you."   
Once everything was set, she faced the two girls, and made the feared question.   
"All right, who's first?"  
  
"SHE!" said Usagi and Michiru at the same time, while pointing to each other.   
Dr. Mizuno just sighed, and walked in direction of Michiru. The green-haired   
girl sighed as well, and closed her eyes, while holding Haruka's hand on hers.   
A moment later, the shot was over.   
  
"There. It wasn't that bad, was it?" asked a smiling Dr. Mizuno. Michiru   
looked at her arm and noticed that a small patch of gaze was secured on the   
place of the shot. Haruka was smiling at her, proud of her courage. Michiru   
then smiled at Akane. "No, not at all. Thank you."  
  
"Very well. You see Usagi? It's harmless. Now, it's your turn."   
  
Usagi was holding too Mamoru's hand on hers, while the young man was smiling   
at her, encouraging her. "All right, Doctor. I trust you. But please, be   
gentl-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!" As soon as she felt the syringe piercing her   
tender flesh, Usagi mercilessly crushed Mamoru's hand. The poor guy cringed,   
his face beet red, but still he hold on like a true trooper. A moment later,   
the shot was over.  
  
Usagi looked at her arm, and smiling she said. "Hey, you're right! It wasn't   
that bad! Thank you, Doctor! And thank you for lending me a hand, muffin!"  
  
"Don't mention it, dear." Answered Mamoru, his voice hoarse, all the while he   
massaged his crushed hand. Inwardly, he considered donning his armor the next   
time. It would be a lot safer!  
  
Dr. Mizuno only moved her head, but nevertheless, there was something else to   
discuss. "Now that this is taken care of, I want to have a private talk with   
the next people: Ami, Rei, Laurella, Usagi and Mamoru. Once you are refreshed,   
I want to meet you all in one hour in Yohann's office. It's important." The   
aforementioned people looked at her, puzzled, but agreed to the appointment.  
  
  
  
One hour later, the appointed people were outside Yohann's office, wondering   
what would Dr. Mizuno want to talk with them. Ami knocked meekly at the door,   
and Akane's voice was heard. "Ami, you come first." Ami opened the door, and   
entered the office, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Please, take a seat, dear. Make yourself comfortable." Once Ami was seated in   
front of her, Dr. Mizuno continued. "Ami, I had a talk with Alex, and she was   
kind enough to show me a report of your experience. This was confirmed by the   
scans of the medcom. What I want now, is that you tell me, in your own words,   
what happened there. Please, start."  
  
Ami then proceeded to explain, in a very efficient and complete way, the   
experience she had on the computers room in Cryssalid, Cauldron's attempt of   
destroying her mind and how Alex went to her rescue.  
  
Akane listened intently, her face not betraying her emotions. Once Ami was   
over with her recollection, Akane stood up, and kneeling in front of Ami, she   
embraced her. "My poor baby..." she murmured. Ami returned the embrace, and   
mother and daughter stood in that position for a few minutes. Once it was   
over, Akane looked at Ami's eyes, and talked again. "I won't ask you to leave   
this crazy scheme, because I know that you have a duty with Usagi and Yohann   
now, but what I want to ask you is this: please, don't take any more   
unnecessary risks. Promise me that."  
  
"I promise, mom." Answered Ami, smiling softly at her mother.   
  
"Thank you, Ami. And now, as your physician, I'm going to order you a lot of   
rest. No more studying marathons for you, young lady! You need to recover, and   
the best medicine for you is to take it easy, not over-exert yourself in any   
way for the next week at least."  
  
"But mom...!!" began to say Ami, but was promptly interrupted by her mother's   
finger on her mouth.  
  
"No buts, Ami! Or do you want me to order it... as your mother?" said Akane,   
a slight edge on her voice.  
  
Ami immediately understood the implications, and promptly agreed to her   
mother's conditions.  
  
"Very good. Now, I want you to go to your room and take a nap. And before you   
go, tell Laurella to come in." said Akane, while sitting back behind the desk   
and touching a button, bringing out Laurella's medical history.  
  
  
  
"You wanted to talk with me, Dr. Mizuno?" asked Laurella once she entered the   
office.  
  
"Yes, dear. Please, close the door and take a seat. It won't take long." Once   
Laurella was seated in front of her, Akane continued. "Laurella, I've been   
reading the reports of your medical examinations, and I want to ask you   
something... you are not taking drugs, or drinking, or anything like that,   
right?"  
  
Laurella was taken aback by the question. "of course not, Doctor! I mean, I   
did that a long time ago, but I'm straight now!"  
  
"That's what I thought. You see, the sensors of the medcom showed very slight   
traces of different kind of artificial drugs on your bloodstream and on your   
cellular structure. And thanks to this magnificent computer, I was able to   
check on your medical history on the hospital. Now, do you want to explain to   
me, in your own words, what made you do that in the past?"  
  
Laurella looked at her feet, feeling uncomfortable, but nevertheless began to   
talk about her troubled past: the nightmares that almost drove her crazy, the   
different false exits she took in a futile attempt to escape them, her failed   
attempt of suicide, and the long way to recovery she took afterwards.  
  
She also mentioned her tragic end during her previous incarnation on the Moon   
Kingdom. The way she and Kitechnum Jendra fell in love, and the way Celeste,   
the previous Sailor Mars, used that to her advantage to lure them to the   
library and kill them on the spot. And how, a millenium later, she found out   
that Usagi's brother was the reincarnation of her long lost love.   
  
Once she finished her story, silence reigned on the office for a moment.   
Laurella had a couple of tears running unchecked down her cheeks, but she   
didn't bother to dry them.  
  
"Laurella..." said Dr. Mizuno. Laurella looked up, and saw that the doctor   
was smiling at her, a look of understanding on her eyes. "I don't want to lie   
to you saying that I fully understand what you went through, but I want you to   
know that I feel proud that you found the strength and courage to overcome all   
that."  
  
Laurella smiled at her too, feeling that the good doctor said those words from   
the bottom of her heart. "Thank you, doctor. That means a lot for me."  
  
Akane nodded at her, and continued. "Now, the reason I wanted to talk with   
you, is that the medcom offered a solution that might interest you. It   
indicated that, a small injection of nanoprobes properly programmed can   
effectively get rid of all those substances and traces on your cells. That   
way, you will get rid of that part of your past permanently. Interested?"  
  
Laurella was at a loss of words there. Granted, Yohann's technology still   
impressed her, but that was way over her previous expectations!   
  
"Also," continued Akane, "with a little extra work, I can make some   
reconstructive surgery on your wrists, removing the scars on them. It will be   
like they'd never existed at all. What do you say?"  
  
When she heard that, Laurella immediately made her mind. "Thank you, doctor.   
I'll take the injection, but I don't want you to touch my scars. You see, I   
want to keep them as a reminder of what I did wrong in the past, and to make   
sure that I never do that ever again. Besides, I don't want to disappoint   
anyone now... especially my love." She added with a smile.   
  
Akane smiled at her warmly, understanding her reasons completely. "Very well.   
I'll see you on the medical wing as soon as I finish here. Now, would you be   
so kind to tell Rei that she's next?"  
  
"Sure, doctor... and thanks!" said Laurella on her way to the door. Meanwhile,   
Akane began to look again at Rei's medical report...  
  
  
  
"Yes, doctor Mizuno?" said Rei as soon as she entered the office.  
  
"Please, take a seat Rei. There's something important I want to discuss with   
you." Rei took a seat, but internally, she knew what was all about.  
  
And as she was reading Rei's mind, Akane went right to the point. "Rei, for   
how long do you expected to keep this a secret? This is too serious, and I'm   
worried for you."  
  
"Not long, doctor." Murmured Rei, looking straight at Akane's eyes. "It's not   
something I can hide forever, but as I told Yohann, I want to deal with this   
by myself."  
  
"I see..." answered Akane. "So, Yohann already knew of your condition, and   
nevertheless he took you with him on a dangerous mission... I'll talk with him   
seriously about this!"  
  
"No, please!" promptly said Rei. "I was the one that elbowed her way onto it.   
He did his best to protect me by leaving me on the ship... but I disobeyed his   
orders at the end."  
  
Akane nodded at this answer. "But that doesn't change the fact that in your   
state, you allowed him to take you with him there. I'll still talk with him.   
And now, as your physician, I'm going to give you this." She then touched the   
desk, and a sheet of paper popped out of it. "This is a special diet   
especially designed for you. I want you to follow it completely. Also, I'm   
prescribing you some vitamins. And Rei?"  
  
"Yes, doctor?"  
  
"You have to tell the others. This is too big a secret to be carried by you   
alone. They'll understand. And if you don't tell them soon, I'll be the one   
that tells them."  
  
Rei had an ironic smile when she heard that. "Funny... that's exactly what   
Yohann said when he found out."  
  
"That proves my point. And now, please tell Usagi and Mamoru to come in when   
you go back to your room." And with that, Akane began to read Usagi's medical   
report.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, doctor Mizuno?" asked Mamoru as soon as he and Usagi were inside the   
office.  
  
"Please, take a seat. This won't take too long." Said Akane. Once the couple   
was comfortably seated, she continued. "I take you two are deeply in love,   
right?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I couldn't live without my muffin!" said Usagi, while she leaned her   
head on his shoulder. Mamoru smiled lovingly at Usagi, taking her hand in his.  
  
"I see..." answered Akane, an unidentified glint in her eyes. "And you,   
Mamoru, I understand that you feel the same for Usagi, right?"  
  
"Of course, doctor. I couldn't bear life without her at my side." Was Mamoru's   
answer.   
  
Akane nodded slightly, and then went right to the point. "Usagi, what I wanted   
to discuss with you, is this: Since when are you taking contraceptives?"  
  
That question took the couple aback. They were blushing brightly, but   
nevertheless, Usagi made the obvious question. "But... but... how did you know   
that?? I mean... no one knew about it! "  
  
Smiling, Akane looked at them. "You can thank... or blame... Yohann's   
diagnostic table. The sensors picked up a fair amount of contraceptives on   
your bloodstream, Usagi. And the quantities were consistent with the ones of   
a person that takes them regularly."  
  
"Also," she continued, "the scanners found out a slight amount of foreign DNA   
on your body, and when it was correlated, it was matched 100% with Mamoru's."  
  
Mamoru felt so weak, that internally he thanked that he was already seated.   
He had no idea that the sensors were so sensitive... at least, not to that   
extreme! Usagi was blushing furiously, not knowing what to say.   
  
"Please, don't think I'm going to lecture you. On the contrary," said Akane,   
trying to comfort them. "I wanted to congratulate you both for taking   
precautions. I don't want to know of your love life, because it's none of my   
business, but what I want you to know, is that if you ever need help or   
advice, you can always count with me."  
  
That affirmation greatly eased the uneasiness on the couple. "Thank you   
doctor." Said Usagi and Mamoru at the same time, a sincere smile on their   
faces.  
  
"Don't mention it. And Usagi? I strongly suggest that, if you need someone to   
talk about this, you go to your mother. She's more open and understanding than   
you imagine. But I don't think you should mention any of this to your father."   
Concluded Akane, winking at the young girl.  
  
Mamoru smiled nervously at that last remark. Yep, her father wouldn't find   
this amusing at all if he ever finds out!  
  
"That was all I wanted to talk with you two. And now, if you excuse me, I   
have one more thing to do here before going back to the hospital. See you   
around." Said Akane.  
  
"Of course, doctor... and thank you." Said Usagi, shacking Akane's hand   
warmly.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Laurella and Robin were in the Weapons Test   
Center, waiting for Minako to arrive. True to form, she was slightly late.   
  
"It's comfortable to know that I'm not the only one that gets late to an   
appointment." Commented Usagi, trying to ease the tension building on the   
room.  
  
'I'm glad Rei isn't here. I'm not in the mood to stop another of their   
fights!' thought Ami. Similar thoughts ran through everybody else's minds. At   
that same moment, the door opened, and Minako entered the Center.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I got sorta lost around here. This place is huge!" Said the   
blonde girl. Artemis was perched on her shoulder, a huge sweatdrop on his   
head. "Minako, you should have listened to me, instead of trying to find your   
way on your own!" said the cat.  
  
"Never mind." Said Yohann. "The important thing is that you are here Minako.   
Well, the only reason I wanted you here is to give you your new techno-armor.   
This is for you." With that, Yohann gave Minako her ring. The girl looked at   
it, a confused look on her face.   
  
"Excuse me, Yohann... you are a cute guy and all, but, you see... I already   
have someone in my life. I'm flattered, it's a lovely ring, but I can't accept   
it!" was Minako's response. She was even more confused when Yohann blushed and   
the rest began to laugh. Ami only nodded with her head, and walking to her   
side, gave her a kiss.  
  
"No, Minako." Said the blue haired girl. "That's not an engagement ring. It's   
your armor!" and then she showed her own ring. The rest of the team showed   
their respective rings and watch.   
  
Minako looked at her ring, then at her friends' rings, then at Yohann, back to   
her ring, and raising an eyebrow, she gave a skeptical look at Ami. "You have   
to be kidding..."  
  
"Not at all, dear." Answered Ami. "Yohann, can we show her?"  
  
"By all means." Said Yohann, and stepped aside.  
  
"MOON SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JENDRA CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"SATURN SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
Mamoru triggered his own transformation, turning into Prince Endymion. Once   
everyone was transformed, they proceeded to trigger their own armors. And in   
a flash of light, they were donning their techno-armors. Minako's mouth   
literally dropped to the ground, her eyes popping in an almost painful way!   
Artemis was doing his best to contain his laughs. He always enjoyed looking   
at Minako's surprised expression!  
  
"But... but... but, but, but, but... but..." was all that Minako could say.   
Ami then kissed her again, silencing her babbling.  
  
"You see, Minako," continued Ami, "Yohann was kind enough to give us this   
armors, and they look good too! Come on, try yours!"  
  
"All right, if you say so. What do I do now?" asked Minako, after placing her   
ring on her finger.  
  
"Transform into your Senshi form, then place your ring in your chest, and   
think 'Activate'. That's all!" said Ami. Everybody else nodded in agreement.   
  
"Oh, well... here goes nothing!" said Minako. "VENUS SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"   
Once she was on her Senshi form, she triggered her techno-armor for the first   
time. When she thought the code word, a blinding flash of light illuminated   
the whole center. The visors of the rest of the Senshi and Endymion   
immediately reacted, obscuring themselves. Yohann had to close his eyes,   
since he wasn't donning his own armor. Once the light subsided, they all   
admired Minako's armor.   
  
It wasn't so different from the other Senshi's, but on the contrary of the   
rest, hers was colored amber, and looked semi-transparent. Her gauntlets had   
one ruby-like stone on each one of them, on the back of each hand.   
  
"Wow, neat!" said Sailor Venus, all the while she admired her new armor. "But   
why does my armor looks so different from theirs? And what's the deal with the   
rubies?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, Venus," said Yohann; "I don't have the faintest idea.   
You see, your armors adapt themselves to your own power templates. That means,   
that your powers define their final form."  
  
"Oh, well. Anyway, I look good on this!" said Sailor Venus. Everybody else   
just sighed.   
  
Yohann sighed as well, and then proceeded to open one of the boxes they   
rescued from their mission on Cryssalid. "Endymion, can you give me a hand   
with this?" With the help of Endymion, they placed the box on one of the   
tables of the Center. Once there, Yohann proceeded to don his armor. Done   
that, he used his enhanced strength to open the old box.   
  
"Alex, try to determine the contents of this container." He said.  
  
"Right away, sweetie!" Immediately, Alex used the sensors of the armor to   
analyze the contents. A few seconds later, she had her answer. "This seems to   
be some kind of amplifier, baby. But it's completely damaged. I don't think   
we can make it work."  
  
It was then that Sailor Moon approached the open box. "Then, does it mean that   
we went all that way, that we faced all those dangers, just to collect some   
old junk??" Anger was lacing her voice, and that surprised Yohann, who   
unconsciously took a step away from the box... and her. Inadvertidly, she   
placed her hand inside the box, and then, without warning, her armor reacted.   
It became fluid again, and in the blink of an eye, it enveloped the strange   
components of the box, and assimilated them.   
  
"Wha--?" was the only thing she was able to say. Suddenly, her armor flashed.   
When the light subsided, everybody was able to observe that two curious   
objects were now on Sailor Moon's shoulders. They looked like miniature   
cannons, seamlessly united with her armor. They were retracted on her shoulder   
plates.  
  
"Alex," said Yohann, being the first one to recover from the shock, "link to   
her armor, and analyze this. I want to know what happened."  
  
Alex then immediately linked to Sailor Moon's armor, and began to talk   
immediately. "Sweetbuns, I don't know what happened. It seems that her armor   
assimilated and repaired by itself that thing. One hypothesis is that her own   
natural powers interacted with the armor, and integrated this junk to her,   
creating a new weapon!"  
  
Yohann then risked a peek at the box's interior. Inside, there were some   
pieces of the device, but they were completely ruined, beyond any hope of   
repairing them. 'junk is right', thought Yohann. He then looked at Sailor   
Moon, and said. "Sailor Moon, please concentrate, and tell me if something   
comes to your mind. Concentrate on this new weapon, and try to imagine what   
does it does."   
  
Sailor Moon nodded, and closing her eyes, she concentrated. A couple of   
minutes later, she sighed in frustration. "Sorry, but I can't sense a thing!   
It's like it doesn't want me to know what is it!"  
  
Endymion then took her hand on his, and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek,   
he said. "Try one more time, love. This could be very important."  
  
Yohann then took her other hand on his, and squeezing it a little, he said.   
"He's right, Sailor Moon. It this thing is harmful for you, I want to know. I   
don't want to risk anyone near me." 'Alex,' he thought, 'I want you to record   
everything. I don't want to lose one single detail.'  
  
'Right on, baby!' answered Alex, and began to record the situation.  
  
Sailor Moon blushed at the contact, and looking at them, she noticed that both   
were smiling, encouraging her. She nodded, and closed her eyes again. Right   
when she closed her eyes, three words popped on her mind.   
  
"Sonic..." she murmured. Without her noticing it, the two mini-cannons moved   
to her shoulders. Yohann and Endymion looked at them, curious.  
  
"... Demodulator..." she continued. This time, the tips of the cannons glowed   
an amber light. But what surprised Yohann and Endymion was that they rotated,   
each one pointing at them!  
  
"Blast!" finished Sailor Moon. As soon as she said the last word, two blasts   
of concentrated energy emerged from the cannons, hitting Endymion and Yohann   
and sending them to the far wall. The poor guys didn't have the chance to even   
scream. They plummeted to the ground like puppets without strings. After they   
shot, the cannons retracted back to their original position.   
  
Everybody gasped at the sight, and ran towards the unconscious men. When   
Sailor Moon heard the general commotion, she opened her eyes, and after seeing   
her prince unconscious on the ground, she ran to his side. "Endymion! Muffin!   
Are you all right?? What happened??"  
  
"You happened!" said Sailor Saturn, who was looking at Yohann's armor,   
shocked. The chest plates looked melted, and when she tried to touch the   
edges, they broke like crystal! "You said a phrase, and your weapons locked   
on them and fired!"  
  
"Yeah!!" said Sailor Jendra, looking at Endymion's armor as well. It was   
damaged just like Yohann's. "You better watch out where you point those   
things!"  
  
"But I didn't know! I only said the first thing that came to my mind!" said   
Sailor Moon, tears coming down her face. She didn't bother to stop crying.   
"Quick, everyone! Help me to take them to the Medical wing!"  
  
Sailors Moon, Jendra and Venus took Endymion, while Sailors Mercury and Saturn   
took Yohann, and taking care not to harm them, they began to walk towards the   
Medical wing.   
  
  
  
Yohann and Endymion were on two diagnostic tables, still unconscious. Mercury   
was operating the medcom, reading intently at the data displayed. Meanwhile,   
Saturn, Jendra and Venus were trying to console Moon, who was very upset with   
herself after what happened.   
  
"Why I can't be more careful?? Why did I let them talk me into doing that??   
What if they are seriously injured?? It's all my fault!" said Sailor Moon for   
the fiftieth time on the last 3 minutes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Sailor Moon." Said Venus for the fiftieth time as well.   
"No one knew what was going to happen. Not even Alex!"  
  
"That's right." Said Saturn. "Remember, she said that the box was full with   
garbage. No one expected that this things," and she touched the cannons on   
Moon's back... very carefully. "were going to fire at all. At least, not with   
that kind of power!"  
  
"Besides, They were using their armors. I doubt that they are seriously hurt!   
Those things are tougher than anything I ever saw." Said Jendra.  
  
"The diagnosis is ready." Said Mercury at that moment. Everybody looked at   
her. "There is no damage on their bodies. It was fortunate that they were   
using their armors at the time. Otherwise, I seriously doubt that they could   
have survived." Moon and Saturn gasped when they heard that. "They lost   
consciousness mostly because of the impact and the shock, but otherwise, they   
are fine. They only need to rest."  
  
"Oh, thank God!" sighed Sailor Moon. Sailor Saturn sighed as well.  
  
"Hey, aren't we forgetting someone else here?" said Sailor Jendra. "Namely,   
what happened to Alex? Wasn't she on Yohann's armor when they were blasted?"  
  
"OHMYGOSH!" said Mercury. "I've forgotten of her!" she quickly moved to   
Yohann's side, and spoke softly. "Alex, can you hear me? Are you all right?   
Are you still functioning?"  
  
In that instant, her compact beeped. She opened the screen, and a message   
appeared on it.  
  
Well, it's about time someone asked about me!  
  
"Alex! You're still here! I was so scared!" said Mercury, a sigh of relief   
escaping from her lips.  
  
You were scared?? What do you think I felt when that... that... meatball head   
blasted us?!?!  
  
"It wasn't her fault, Alex." Continued Mercury. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Yes. It was fortunate that I was recording everything. It seems that Sailor   
Moon's new weapon is some kind of sonic disrupter. It makes matter vibrate at   
an incredibly high frequency, shattering it. The attack is fueled by her own   
natural Technum power, making it a weapon to be feared.  
  
"Fascinating..." murmured Mercury. "But tell me, why are you contacting me   
using my computer?"  
  
Because the attack blew the external speakers of the armor! Fortunately, it's  
regenerating now. It will be fully functional in a couple of hours. Oh, Ami!  
I was so scared! For a moment, I thought that I would never see you guys  
again! Especially you!  
  
Mercury felt touched after that answer. She understood perfectly Alex's   
feelings. Being one of a kind in this world is frightening, and when you   
finally find good friends, you don't want to leave their side!   
  
"It's ok, Alex. Everything is all right. Besides, if Cauldron couldn't take   
you down, this attack is nothing!" she joked.  
  
Yep, you're right! I'm tougher than that! Hey, what do you say if we check  
the files we rescued from Cryssalid while the guys rest? That shall keep us  
occupied.  
  
"Good idea, Alex. We all need to forget this incident." And addressing the   
rest of the girls, she continued. "Alex is all right. She said that they," and   
pointed towards Endymion and Yohann "are ok, confirming the medcom's   
diagnostic. She and I are going to check the files we rescued on Cryssalid. I   
suggest that all of you leave them alone. Besides, it's almost lunch time."  
  
"Yeah! All this emotions make me hungry! Come on, Sailor Moon! Let's eat   
something, and prepare something special to greet them when they wake up!"   
said Sailor Saturn. Sailor Moon looked at them, and nodded, following Saturn.   
  
"Hey, wait for me! I want to help!" said Sailors Venus and Jendra at the same   
time, and immediately, ran after the other two girls.  
  
"She'll never change." Said Mercury. "And that's why I love her so much!" And   
with that, she walked towards the Computer room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Laurella, Robin, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako were together   
in the living room at the base with Ikuko. The older woman was talking about   
her experiences when she met Kenji, and all the things she had to do to win   
his heart. It's needless to say, her young audience was captivated.  
  
"... and then, there was an occasion when he was so enthralled in his job,   
that I was simply fed up!"  
  
"And what did you do, Mrs. Tsukino?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Well, I went to talk with his boss, and told him that there was some   
emergency at my house, and I needed his help. He was a little skeptical   
first, but he finally let Kenji go with me."  
  
"And then what happened??" asked Chibi-Usa, completely mesmerized by the story.  
  
"You see, I had a picnic basket with me, and without him knowing it, I managed   
to make him drive us to a nearby forest. And once there, I took the keys of   
his car, and forced him to spend the day with me!"  
  
"Mom! You didn't!" said Usagi, slightly shocked.  
  
"Yes I did, dear. And believe me, it was the best day we spent together.   
After that, we went on a picnic every week... and still do!" said Ikuko, a   
dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"And speaking of workaholics... Has anyone seen Yohann and Company?" asked   
Robin.  
  
"Well, as far as I know," said Ami, "Yohann and Alex are still on the Weapons   
Center trying to figure out what is all the stuff we got from Egypt, and   
Mamoru, Shingo and Mr. Tsukino are in the Gymnasium, working out and planning   
the next series of simulations for the next mission."  
  
"Figures." Said Ikuko. "Some old habits are hard to forget... and are so easy   
to be passed to other people!"  
  
"You are right... what do you say if we eat something? I prepared some new   
recipes and want your opinion on them." Said Makoto.   
  
"Great, I'm starving!" said Usagi and Chibi-Usa at the same time, already   
savoring Makoto's great dishes.  
  
"I'll go and call the guys. And don't let those two eat my part!" said Robin,   
and before Usagi or Chibi-Usa could answer her, she dashed towards the base.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Lunch's ready, Yohann!" said Robin while entering the Weapons Test   
Center. He was examining a set of pieces from one of the boxes. He was donning   
a strange looking kind of helmet, with some binoculars on it. The whole setup   
was linked by some fiber optic wires to the wall.  
  
"umm?" he murmured.   
  
"I said, lunch's ready. Yohann, you've been working too much this days. You   
should take it easy!"   
  
"That's what I've been telling him, bimbo!" answered Alex. "But he doesn't   
want to listen to me!"  
  
"Tell me, Alex." Said Robin. "When was the last time he ate something? He   
looks thinner!"  
  
"Yesterday morning. He claims to have too much work to do, but that's no   
excuse for killing himself like that!" answered the AI with an angry tone.  
  
"Excuse me, Robin. What was that you were saying?" asked Yohann, completely   
unaware of the previous verbal exchange.  
  
"I give up!" exclaimed Alex. "If you need me, I'll be on the computers room.   
You are becoming impossible, sweetie!" And with that, she transferred herself   
to the mainframe.  
  
"Ok, Alex. You do that." Said Yohann absent-mindly, not noticing what Alex   
said, completely focused on the task at hand.  
  
Robin sighed and without saying anything, she unplugged the helmet. That   
drawed Yohann's attention immediately.  
  
"Huh? Alex, what happened? Run a diagnosis, will you?"  
  
"Alex is not here, Yohann." said Robin, still holding the plug on her hand.   
"And I agree with her. You've been overtaxing yourself. You should take it   
easy! You are going to get sick if you continue like this."  
  
"Sorry, Robin. It's just that I want to finish this analysis before we carry   
on to the next leg of this mission. Remember that it was too close the first   
time." He then began to pace around the room, much to Robin's dismay. "I took   
for granted the first part, and it almost cost us our lives, not to mention   
Ami's mind! I don't want that to happen again. Not especially..." Yohann   
lowered his eyes, a sad look on them.  
  
"Yohann..." Robin walked to his side, and placed her hand on his shoulder,   
trying to comfort him. "it wasn't your fault. There were too many unknowns   
there. There was no way for you, or anyone to know what was going to happen   
there! Please, stop blaming yourself."   
  
Yohann took her hand, and looked deep in her eyes. Robin noticed how much   
guilt he felt, the pain he was trying to endure. "Thank you, Robin. However,   
there's still much for me to do here. I'll join you when I finish here, ok?"   
He then kissed her on the forehead, and taking the plug from her hand, he   
connected the helmet again and continued his work.  
  
Robin stayed on her place, worried for Yohann. After a couple of minutes, she   
walked out of the room, still debating with herself what to do about him.  
  
  
"You are saying that he feels guilty because we were hurt there? But that's   
ridiculous!" said Usagi. "We knew it was dangerous, and besides, it's all part   
of the job!"  
  
"Yes, I know. However, that's how he feels." Said Robin, playing idly with her   
spoon.  
  
They were all reunited on the dinning room. After waiting for Yohann, they all   
decided to start without him. Nevertheless, Makoto separated a ration for him,   
just in case.  
  
"It looks to me that he's trying to overcompensate. I saw that too often on   
the army." Said Kenji; after taking a sip of his coffee, he continued. "You   
see, one of the captains on the camp I was stationed made a slight mistake,   
and a few men of his platoon were hurt. He suddenly changed. He tried to help   
everyone, even take the place of a partner. By the end, he was licensed. We   
found that he felt guilty for that mistake, and tried to make ends meet to   
calm his conscience."  
  
"What I think," said Ikuko, "is that that boy needs to take a vacation. I   
mean, look around! Everything here is related to his mission. He has to take   
his mind out of this place and relax."  
  
"I agree, Mrs. Tsukino." Contributed Mamoru. "I was like that before meeting   
Usagi. And believe me, it's not a pretty experience being so focused."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I agree with you all." Said Alex. She had downloaded   
herself to Ami's computer, and was listening to the conversation. "At the   
beginning, he was supposed to take 3 weeks of R&R because he was too tense.   
And the stress of being in charge of this kind of mission, is starting to   
take its tool on him."  
  
"But what can we do? I mean, he's locked himself inside that bunker! How are   
we going to get him out of there?" said Minako.  
  
Everybody felt silent. After a few minutes, Makoto and Robin literally jumped   
from their seats, saying at the same time the same thing. "I have a great   
idea!"  
  
Everybody looked at them puzzled, but it was Alex the one that spoke for all   
of them. "And what kind of idea is hammering inside those little heads of   
yours, girls?"  
  
"It's a surprise, Alex." Said Makoto. "You have to trust us. We have to   
discuss it and refine a few details, but I promise you this: Yohann will be a   
new man after we finish with him!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Robin. "You won't recognize him! Come on, Makoto, we'll discuss   
this in my room!" And with that, both girls ran towards Robin's room, leaving   
a rather confused group of people behind them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Friday afternoon...  
  
"So, are you ready?" said Robin. She was in the hangar, along with Makoto.   
  
"Yes, everything's set." Said Makoto. "Everything is loaded in the ship. But,   
are you sure this is right? I mean, this is too serious..."  
  
"Of course!" interrupted Robin, smiling broadly. "Besides, this is not for us,   
it's for Yohann's sake, remember?"  
  
"Oh, all right. Where are we going now, anyway?" asked Makoto.  
  
"It will be a big surprise. You are going to love it!" was Robin's cryptic   
answer. "Just wait inside, and do as I said once we're inside, ok?"  
  
"Sigh ok." Answered Makoto, and then she entered the Leviathan. Once she was   
inside, Robin then went to the Weapons Test Center, and without knocking, she   
entered. Just like the last days, Yohann was bent over the parts, trying to   
figure out what to do with them.  
  
"Yohann?" said Robin, at the same time she placed a hand on his shoulder. He   
immediately turned around. 'Oh, boy.' Thought Robin. 'He really needs to rest.   
He looks terrible!' And that was right. Yohann had black circles around his   
eyes, and his hair was a mess. His hands were slightly trembling, and he had   
an unfocussed look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Robin? What's the matter? If it's about resting, I'll do it later.   
There's still so much to do here, that..."  
  
"No, Yohann." began Robin. "You see, I was checking on the Leviathan, and it   
seems that there's something wrong with the navigation controls. Would you   
like to check it? I'm not familiar with the components."  
  
"Why don't you ask Alex to help you? After all, she's more familiar with the   
systems than myself."  
  
"Alex is still busy with Ami in the Computers room. They are trying to   
descypher the files we got from Cryssalid. That only means that you are the   
only one available to help. Come on, I'll show you. I don't think it's   
something serious!" said Robin, pleading at him with her most innocent look.  
  
Yohann looked at the workbench, and after passing his hand over his tired   
eyes, he only nodded at her and went to the hangar. Behind his back, Robin   
smiled, knowing that her plan was working perfectly.  
  
  
"Well, what seems to be the problem here?" asked Yohann. To him, everything   
seemed normal.  
  
"Seat here, and I'll tell you what's the problem." Said Robin. Once Yohann was   
on the copilot's seat, she began the ignition procedures. Once the Leviathan   
was ready to take off, she began to talk again.  
  
"You see, once the ship is ready, the computer began to indicate that there's   
something amiss. Would you like to check this?"  
  
But before Yohann could punch a key, he felt a sting on his shoulder. He   
turned around, and saw Makoto with a hypo-spray on her hand, a timid smile on   
her face.   
  
"What...?" was the only thing he could say. A couple of seconds later, he was   
soundly asleep on the copilot's seat.  
  
"Well, that was easy." Said Robin, a happy expression on her face.  
  
"Yes. But I still feel guilty for this. He's not going to be very happy when   
he gets up."  
  
"Oh, he'll be happy, all right! Come on, there's a nice weekend waiting for   
us!" said Robin, and immediately, she took the pilot's seat, and initiated   
the launch procedures.  
  
  
Ami and Alex were checking the Cryssalid files (as they now named them) when   
a message appeared on one of the screens. When Alex read the information, she   
began to curse.  
  
Ami was shocked after Alex's reaction, but nevertheless she asked. "Alex,   
what's the matter? What's going on?"  
  
"Someone is taking the Leviathan! I have to stop it!" Alex then began to issue   
orders to the computer, but she gave up after a few seconds. "No good. Someone   
turned on the jamming systems of the ship. I can't link to it! We have to   
report to Yohann!" With that, she downloaded to the Weapons Test Center. Ami   
was on her way as well, but before she could reach the door, Alex returned.   
"He's not there!"  
  
"Perhaps he's the one that took the ship." Said Ami, but as soon as she said   
that, she knew it wasn't probable. Alex confirmed that for her.  
  
"I don't think so. He's not the kind to make such a stunt without telling   
anyone. We have to tell the others! Use your communicator!"  
  
Ami took it, and punch the "All Call" button. Immediately, everybody answered   
her call. As soon as she got them online, Ami began to explain the situation.   
  
"Ami, wait a minute. Where are Makoto and Robin? They didn't answer the call."   
Said Laurella.   
  
"Yeah! And where are they, anyway?" asked Minako. That was when Ami noticed   
that the signals of Jupiter and Saturn were off.   
  
"You don't think..." began the blue-haired girl, but internally, she knew the   
answer.  
  
"... that they're the ones that took the ship?" finished Alex for her. "Just   
wait when I'm with them. They are going to hear me, all right! I'm... I'm..."  
  
"Calm down, Alex. Let's check their rooms. Perhaps there's a clue there."   
Said Ami, and addressing the rest of her friends, she added. "As soon as I   
find out what's going on here, I'll call you again. Ami out."  
  
  
  
"Well, Ami," said Alex. She and Ami used one of the emergency hatches to exit   
the base, and watched in dismay when the Leviathan cleared the pool complex   
and departed to an unknown destination. Alex was now on Ami's compact.   
"There was nothing on Makoto's room. What makes you think we'll find anything   
on Robin's?"  
  
"It's just a hunch. After all, this situation has all the style of one of   
Robin's antics. Besides, do you have a better idea?"  
  
"Not for now. Ok, I'll scan the place. Hold on a moment." Alex then used the   
compact's sensors to scan the whole room. A few seconds later, she talked   
again. "Bingo! We hit the jackpot! You were right, Ami. There's a note on the   
desk."  
  
Ami walked to the desk, and sure enough, there was an envelope on it, the   
words "for the senshi" written with big black letters. She proceeded to open   
it, unfolded a pink sheet of paper, and began to read the letter in loud voice.  
  
My dear friends.  
  
Sorry for not telling you about what Makoto and I had planned, but we   
wanted it to be a surprise, especially for Yohann. We, the same as you all,   
are worried for him. We'll be out for the weekend, and return in time for the   
next part of the mission. What I want to assure you is this: we'll make Yohann   
take a vacation, either he likes it or not! And with Makoto's help, he won't   
have a say against it.   
Please, take care of my dad. And if he wakes up before we return, don't tell   
him anything. I'll tell him later.  
  
See you all on two days!  
  
Robin Redwing.  
A.k.a. Sailor Saturn.   
  
P.S.- And don't worry. We won't make anything any of you haven't done before.   
See ya!   
  
Ami read the letter three more times, still not believing that Robin and   
Makoto were together on this crazy scheme!  
  
"How dare them to do something like this! Just wait till they return, I'll   
make them regret this antic!" said Alex, literally fuming  
  
"Leave them alone, Alex." Said Ami. "After all, they are doing this for   
Yohann's sake. I don't like the idea of doing this in secret too, but I think   
they had their reasons."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid. Their reasons." Said Alex. "What do you think they're   
going to do with him and the ship?"  
  
"Knowing them, it could be anything. But Yohann is quite safe with them.   
Don't worry about him." Answered Ami. "Come on, let's continue to check those   
files and tell the others what we found. Let's give Yohann a surprise when he   
returns."  
  
"Ok, you're on!" said Alex. 'But Yohann will have to explain a lot when he's   
back!' she added for herself.   
  
* * * *  
  
"Ok, Robin. We did it." Said Makoto, trying to focus on Yohann's condition   
instead of the fact that they were flying. "Now, what are you planning to do   
now?"  
  
"Well, since you won't tell, and Yohann can't hear us, I'll speak. A couple   
of days ago, I hacked into a military satellite, and using it, I found a   
little island in the south pacific. No one lives there, and it's away from   
the commercial and military lanes. That's where we are going now. Just imagine   
it! A whole weekend, only the three of us in a tropical island!" finished   
Robin, excited by the idea.  
  
Makoto thought about it. Yes, it sounded very, very appealing! "But Robin,   
don't you think the rest of the girls can find out? Not to mention Alex! She's   
going to skin us alive when she finds out!"  
  
"And what do you think she's going to do to us? She's only a program! Besides,   
what if the others find out? What can they do, swim all the way after us? Come   
on, relax!" said Robin, and immediately, she accelerated towards their little   
tropical prank.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Gate of Time...  
  
Setsuna was observing the unfolding events with some interest; right, Yohann   
was in need of a little vacation, but this was something completely   
unexpected. She was still trying to see the consequences of such acts, when   
she felt something disturbing the flow of the mists around her. She turned   
around, but before she could see anything, a voice was heard.  
  
"Hello, Sailor Pluto. Are you busy?"  
  
Setsuna smiled softly. She recognized the voice. "Not much, Commander. Please,   
step near the Gate. I think you'll find this interesting." She then diverted   
her attention towards the Gate again, and shortly after, Commander Galos was   
standing besides her. "You see, Robin and Makoto just kidnapped Yohann, took   
the Leviathan and are now flying to the south pacific. I have to ponder the   
consequences of their actions. This could affect seriously the timeline."  
  
"We already took the liberty to calculate that, Sailor Pluto." Answered the   
Commander. Setsuna turned to look at him, intrigued. "Our analysts indicate   
that such action will have minimal impact on the timeline in a negative way,   
and the benefits of having Yohann back on the appropriate mindset will help to   
reinforce the integrity of the timeline itself."  
  
"Are you sure about it, Commander? After all, you could be wrong." Said   
Setsuna. She'd never admit it, but she was impressed by the efficiency of the   
Agency... and the Commander's as well.  
  
"Of course, Sailor Pluto. After all, you are the one that teached us how to   
analyze the impact of actions on the timeline." Answered the Commander,   
smiling as well. "Besides, this is not what I'm here for."  
  
"Oh? And what brings you here, then?" asked Setsuna, curious.  
  
The Commander turned to look at her straight into her eyes, and said. "I   
wanted to invite you to spend a day with me. After all, you too need to relax   
a little."  
  
Setsuna looked intently at the man, not knowing what to say. Yes, it sounded   
attractive, but nevertheless, the proposition took her by surprise, so she   
answered the only thing she thought would help her. "That's very kind,   
Commander, but I can't leave this place just to have some fun. Thank you for   
your kind offer, but I have to decline."  
  
The Commander just kept smiling at her, making Setsuna feel a little nervous.   
'What is he planning to do?' she thought. The answer came soon enough.  
  
The Commander snapped his fingers, and a huge multicolored portal opened   
behind him. From it, stepped out six armored warriors, three HWP's and one   
enormous and strange looking humanoid robot, with weapons all over its   
surface. The summoned troops took positions surrounding the Gate of Time.   
  
Setsuna was deeply impressed, and she didn't bother to hide it. The Commander   
was smiling broadly at her, savoring the moment. "Well, I think that   
department is now covered, Sailor Pluto. They will watch the Gate, and contact   
us in case something happens. Anything else?"  
  
Setsuna blinked twice, trying to find something else. "But what if the girls   
need my assistance? I mean, I have to be alert just in case..."  
  
"I can take you there faster than the Gate, Sailor Pluto." Interrupted the   
Commander. "As I said, these troops will watch. They have strict orders to   
communicate anything out of the ordinary, no matter how trivial it seems.   
Anything else?" he asked again.  
  
Setsuna looked at the Commander intensely, a smile forming on her lips. "You   
are not going to quit, right?"  
  
The Commander smiled at her as well. "Now you understand, Sailor Pluto. So...   
what do you say? Would you like to spend a day with an old soldier like yours   
truly?" and with that, he offered his arm to her.  
  
The Guardian of Time cocked her head, and took his arm. "It would be an honor,   
Commander. And please, call me Setsuna."  
  
"Only if you call me Galos. Shall we go?" said the Commander, snapping his   
fingers again. The first portal closed, and another one opened.   
  
"Of course, Galos. Where are we going?" asked Setsuna, looking at the new   
portal.  
  
"It's a surprise. Trust me, you'll like it. I have planned a very special   
day, just for you." And with that, the couple crossed the portal, leaving the   
troops to guard the Gate.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami and Alex were examining the readings of the computer at Yohann's office.   
They hacked into one of the military satellites in a geostationary orbit above   
the Pacific Rim. They used the spying equipment of the satellite to locate the   
Leviathan, and to divert attention from it as well if the case needed it.  
  
"Can you believe it?" said Alex. "They didn't bother to hide their trail! If   
it weren't for us, they'd have all kind of interception crafts right on their   
tails! What were they thinking anyway??"  
  
"Well, you can't expect them to remember every single detail, right, Alex?"   
answered Ami. "After all, they are not professional pilots."  
  
At that same instant, the computer beeped. Alex immediately linked, and read   
the results. "They landed. And on an empty island in the south pacific, to   
boot! Ami, we have to get there! There's no way to know what are they going   
to do to my sweetbuns! And without me! He won't be able to operate correctly   
his armor without my assistance! And what if he gets hurt? He'll be on his   
own! And at the mercy of those man-eaters! The rest of your friends have to   
take us there! And..."  
  
"Please, Alex! Calm down! You are giving me a headache!" interrupted Ami.   
"He's going to be all right, believe me. After all, Makoto and Robin are not   
going to do anything wrong or dangerous to him. I know them, and I can assure   
you that he's on capable hands."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. They have capable hands, alright! But capable of   
what??"  
  
"Oh, Alex... don't tell me you are jealous of them!" said an amused Ami.  
  
"Well... just a little. But don't mention any of this to the others, ok?"   
promptly answered Alex.  
  
"Ok. Anyway, let's leave them there for the time being. I believe that they   
want to take Yohann out of here so he can regain his strength. And believe   
me... he needs to relax!"  
  
"sigh Yes, I guess you're right. He needed to relax, all right. But still,   
I don't like being left behind."   
  
"Neither do I, Alex. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and make a sandwich.   
I'm hungry, and we still have to figure out those strange files. I have a new   
idea I want to try on them."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann was still dizzy after he regained consciousness, but he didn't feel   
any pain or discomfort. Rather, he felt quite well, listening to the waves   
crashing nearby, the salty breeze flowing lazily on his face and the fresh   
sand under his body...  
  
'Wait a minute.' He thought. 'Waves? Salty breeze? Sand?? What's going on   
here?? Alex, what's the meaning of all this? Alex, are you there?' After a   
few more attempts, he knew that Alex wasn't near, and he risked opening his   
eyes. He opened them just a bit, and saw a blue sky, white puffy clouds and a   
hint of the bluest patch of ocean he saw in his entire life. He then moved his   
limbs experimentally, just in case he was hurt without feeling it at the   
moment. Involuntarily, he groaned because he was a little bit stiff.   
  
Just then, he heard a melodious voice at his right. "Hello, sleepy head.   
Enjoyed your nap?"   
  
"Yeah, you were really tired, Yohann!" said another lovely voice at his left.   
  
That immediately brought back Yohann's senses, and stood up in no time flat.   
He turned around, and was greeted by an awesome sight.  
  
Sitting in the sand, were Robin and Makoto, wearing the same string bikinis   
they used the first day they went to swim at the base. They had fresh orchids   
on their hair, and were looking at him with the most mischievous grins he ever   
saw. Involuntarily, he drew his hand to his waist, only to found that his belt   
was missing. Slowly, Yohann looked down at himself, and noticed that he was   
only wearing his jumpsuit, nothing more.   
  
"Ok, girls. I enjoy a joke like anyone else, but this is enough. Now, would   
you please tell me, where are we, and where is the Leviathan?" he asked,   
trying to get a grip of the situation.  
  
"Can't you relax just a little bit once in your life, Yohann?" Said Robin.   
"After all, we came here to rest and have some fun."  
  
"Besides, you were in urgent need of free time, and to take your mind off the   
work. Come on, enjoy the present, and forget the work for a day at least."   
Finished Makoto, smiling sweetly at him.   
  
Yohann felt a little nervous, not knowing what to do, but nevertheless, he   
tried to seize control of the situation. "All right, girls. Granted, perhaps   
I overdo myself working, but at least, can you tell me where's the ship?"  
  
"Sure. It's behind you." Told him Robin, an unidentified glint in her eyes.   
  
Yohann gulped, but he turned around. The only thing he looked was a small   
natural riff, forming a small lagoon... and nothing else.  
  
Yohann's jaw dropped to the ground, suddenly realizing what happened. But it   
was Makoto the one that answered for him.  
  
"Yes, the Leviathan is resting at the bottom of the lagoon, courtesy of Robin   
and a little program she developed just for this occasion. And now, come here.   
You still need some rest." And she patted the space between her and Robin,   
inviting Yohann to lay down and relax.  
  
"But before that," intervened Robin, "I think you better change. Here, we   
brought this for you." And with that, she handed him a small travel bag.   
Mechanically, he took it, and opened it. He noticed that in the interior,   
were a comb, a deodorant, a few items of personal hygiene, his swimsuit   
(the small one, to boot!) and a package of... 'oh, no.' he thought. 'No, no,   
no, no, no, no; they're not planning to do THAT! At least, not with me!... do   
they?' he then looked at them. The girls were looking at him, sending him   
lovingly stares. He gulped, looked back up, and slowly turned around, noticing   
his surroundings for the first time.   
  
The beach had the whitest sand he ever saw in his life, and was so soft to   
the tact. The breeze was so refreshing, even invigorating. The sea looked so   
inviting, the water so clear... and the vegetation was a luscious green. And   
to add more incentives, there were two of the most beautiful ladies he ever   
had the pleasure to meet waiting for him, and no more work!  
  
'Well, if I can't defeat them...' he thought, and in loud voice, he said.   
"Very well, you win. I'll play along with you. Now, will you please ladies...   
can I have a little privacy while I change?"  
  
"Can't we have a peek?" asked Robin, in all innocence. Yohann gasped, suddenly   
pale, but before he could answer, Makoto intervened.  
  
"Come on, Robin. Let's prepare everything for the meal. I bet he's hungry!"   
she said, blushing furiously. And grabbing Robin's arm, she dragged her   
towards the various paraphernalia stashed nearby.  
  
Yohann shook his head, walked behind some bushes, and began to remove his   
jumpsuit. 'Why me?' he thought. 'Why me? Can someone please answer me that   
simple question?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Setsuna had to admit it. This was one perfect way to start a free day. Galos   
had taken a little detour to Moon Rider's R&D wing, and after picking a golden   
watch, he opened another portal. Right after the couple crossed it, they found   
themselves in the most beautiful bucolic scenery she ever saw. The sky was so   
blue not a single cloud on the sky. A mountain range was nearby, the peaks   
covered with snow. A village was nearby, all the houses made of logs. And all   
over the place, was the greenest lawn one can find, with flowers blooming all   
around. And as a finishing touch, the moon was still on the sky, opposite from   
the sun.   
  
"Galos... this is beautiful! And what are we doing here?" asked Setsuna,   
admiring the countryside.  
  
"We are in Switzerland, Setsuna. And it's..." he then looked as his watch,   
"9:00 a.m., and we are just in time for breakfast."  
  
"Switzerland? In the morning? But..." she stopped mid-sentence, suddenly   
realizing the whole situation. "Galos! How could you?"  
  
The Commander smiled at her, not flinching under her stare. "It's because you   
can't find decent chocolate in the last half of the twentieth century anymore,   
don't you agree? And the best batch ever produced, came from this village, in   
the early years of the century. Besides, you deserve only the best. And now,   
shall we go? We have reservations on the local restaurant. But first, let's   
get dressed for the occasion." He punched a button on the watch, and a soft   
ivory glow enveloped them. When it subsided, they were dressed with the   
regional clothes.   
  
"You have a device for everything, don't you?" asked Setsuna, admiring her   
dress.  
  
"Not everything, Setsuna. One self must do certain things, don't you agree?   
And now... breakfast is waiting." Said the Commander, offering his arm to her.   
  
* * * *  
  
Back in the island...  
  
Yohann was really having a good time, he had to admit it. The three of them   
were tanning under the sun, and were drinking coconut water from the coconuts   
themselves. Makoto had prepared a delicious meal with the portable kitchenette   
she took from the base, and the trio was having a relaxed moment.   
  
"Are you still angry with us for taking you here without permission, Yohann?"   
asked Robin, her voice sleepy.  
  
"I was so anxious at the beginning, but now that we're here, I'm glad Robin   
convinced me to do this." Said Makoto, her hands behind her neck.  
  
Yohann took another sip from his coconut, and answered Robin's question. "No,   
girls. I'm not mad at any of you. Besides, you never gave me a chance to even   
get surprised, remember? And for that... Thank you, from the bottom of my   
heart."  
  
Makoto and Robin blushed, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes, you were right. I was working too much." Continued Yohann. "And how did   
you find out this place, anyway?"  
  
"That," answered Robin. "Is our little secret. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"As a matter of fact... yes. I feel invigorated! And... When does the   
Leviathan will come back?"  
  
"Nice try, Yohann." Said Makoto. "But no cigar. You see, It's programmed to   
resurface tomorrow night. And if you think you can dive to it, forget it. It's   
50 feet under water."  
  
"Ouch!" said Yohann. "Ok, you thought of everything. And now, what can we do?   
We still have one and a half days ahead of us. Any ideas?"  
  
"Weeell... I was just thinking..." said Robin. Yohann and Makoto looked at   
her, curious. "How about a rematch from our first training exercise? After   
all, that day you had the advantage of your armor, and now we are on equal   
conditions."  
  
"Yes! I've been wanting a chance to redeem myself after that humiliating   
defeat!" said Makoto.   
  
"What do you say, Yohann? Are you up to the challenge?" finished Robin, a   
mischievous look on her face.  
  
Yohann looked at them, considering his options. After taking a couple more   
sips from his coconut, he placed it on the sand, stood up, and faced the   
girls. "Ok, you're on! And... what's my motivation for this little exercise,   
ladies?"  
  
Makoto stood up and walked next to him, and tracing his pectoral muscles with   
her finger, she said in low voice. "How about... running for your life? Is   
that good enough for you?"  
  
Robin was standing behind him, and tracing his spine with her finger, she   
added. "Yes. Because if we catch you, we'll do whatever we want with you. And   
remember, you've already accepted the challenge."  
  
Yohann shivered, not sure if it was because of the implications, of by the   
sheer contact of these temptresses! But Robin was right. He had already   
accepted her challenge, and he was a man that kept his word, no matter what.   
"Very well. Fair enough, but at least can you give me a little advantage?"  
  
Makoto smiled coyly at him, and nodded. "Very well. You have five minutes,   
starting... now!"  
  
Yohann bowed respectfully, and immediately ran towards the jungle, intent of   
not making things easy for them. As soon as he disappeared behind the   
vegetation, Robin looked at Makoto, and knew that she too had the same idea.  
  
"Enough time." Said the two girls at the same time, and immediately ran after   
their 'defenseless' prey.  
  
* * * *  
  
Setsuna couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so comfortable in   
her life. After a delicious breakfast, and a small walk near the village,   
Galos had opened a new portal, taking them to Venice, circa 1918. They were   
now on a gondola, listening to the 'sound of the city', and enjoying the   
historical sights. Unconsciously, she got closer to the Commander, who placed   
his arm around her shoulders. Setsuna then looked to his face, and saw that   
he had an unidentified expression. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Galos shook out of his reverie, and looked at her. "I was remembering... the   
first time we met. That's an encounter I'll never forget as long as I live."  
  
Setsuna smiled at the memory. "Yes. It was a close call for you. At first, I   
didn't believe you had it on you, but I'm glad you proved me wrong."  
  
"Aah, yes... I remember it like if it was yesterday..." continued the   
Commander. He and Setsuna laid on their backs, and began to recall that day...  
  
Flashback  
  
Setsuna was watching the Gate of Time, as was her duty. As it had been for the   
last thousand years. Suddenly, she felt a slight disturbance in the mists near   
the Gate, and immediately assumed a fighting stance. Soon, she noticed the   
cause of the disturbance... a faint light in the distance, approaching her   
fast. A few minutes later, the light was in front of her. It was a small   
sphere, with antennae on the upper half, and glowing a blue light on the lower   
half. When it was in front of her, a voice was heard.  
  
"Greetings, Guardian of Time. This is a recorded message. We are a peaceful   
race, and wish to establish diplomatic relations with you. We want to ask for   
your permission to send our observation probes and teams through the Gate of   
Time to continue our explorations. We are ready to send an emissary to your   
location in order to discuss the matter. This probe is programmed to record   
your answer and return to us. The process will begin... now."  
  
Setsuna looked at the small probe, and considered the petition. It was rather   
unusual, but interesting. She touched slightly the probe with the Time Key,   
and the sphere just moved slightly, not giving any sign of retaliation. She   
nodded, and talked to it. "Very well. Send your emissary, and we can discuss   
the terms of your proposal. I'll be waiting." As soon as she finished talking,   
the probe returned to its original point, leaving Setsuna alone again.  
  
An undetermined time later, Setsuna felt a new disturbance, this time bigger.   
She turned around searching for the origin, and saw the same light coming   
back, this time with company. As soon as the figure was in visual range,   
Setsuna noticed that it was a man, perhaps no more than 27 years old, curled   
black hair, deep brown eyes, well proportioned, slightly taller than herself,   
and with an air of efficiency around him that was hardly concealed by the   
mist.  
  
The man stood in front of her, and bowing respectfully, he spoke. "Greetings,   
Guardian of Time. I'm Captain Galos, of the Multiple Reality Monitoring   
Agency. I was sent here in order to discuss the possibility of you giving us   
permission to send our observation teams and equipment through the Gate of   
Time in order to obtain the necessary information for our research."  
  
Setsuna nodded at him, and bowed as well. "Greetings, Captain. I'm Sailor   
Pluto, Guardian of the Gate of Time. I heard your proposal, but I'm afraid I   
can't let you go through the Gate. It's my duty to prevent anyone from   
crossing it. Your Agency must be aware of the consequences of altering the   
Timeline."  
  
"Yes, Guardian. We are aware of that. But that's not our purpose. We only want   
to observe without intervention the events of your time, and learn from it.   
Our goal is to prevent the repetition of such mistakes, in order to create a   
more stable society, one that can live in peace and harmony with other   
sentient races. We will watch unobserved."  
  
"A very noble and commendable goal, Captain. But my answer is still no. Return   
to your Agency, and don't bother me again." And with that, Setsuna turned her   
back towards Captain Galos.   
  
But he wasn't going to let things like that. He had strict orders to obtain   
her permission. "I fully understand your reticence, Guardian. But I can't go   
back with only that answer. Isn't there a way to solve this?"  
  
Setsuna stood silently for a couple of minutes, and without looking at him,   
she answered. "Yes, there is."  
  
"And what could it be, Guardian? I'm fully authorized to offer you whatever   
you want."  
  
Setsuna turned around, and assuming a fighting stance, she said. "You'll have   
only one opportunity. Fight against me, and if you are victorious, we will   
discuss the terms of your proposal. But if you fail..."  
  
Galos gulped. He was briefed of the Guardian's power, but as she said, this   
was his only opportunity. He had to be victorious! "Very well, Guardian. I   
accept your challenge. And if I'm defeated, you'll let this probe return with   
the recording, and I promise you that we'll never bother you again."  
  
Setsuna nodded, looking at him. Galos assumed his own fighting stance, and   
soon enough, the battle was on.  
  
For the first few minutes, they only parried, trying to asses the weak points   
of each other. As soon as they were satisfied, the real combat began. Galos   
was pressed to his limit, using all the fighting techniques he was trained   
with. Setsuna too was trying her best, secretly surprised that his man was   
able to fight her for so long.   
  
One hour later, both combatants were panting, neither one giving or taking a   
break. Both were tired, but their spirits were sustaining them. Galos' uniform   
as torn, and he was bleeding from a few cuts, but he wasn't ready to quit.   
'There has to be an opening on her defense, but where?' he thought.  
  
'He's very agile. I never imagined that a mere human was able to stand so much   
punishment. Too bad this has to end now.' Thought Setsuna. Immediately, she   
launched her last attack. "Dead Scream", she murmured, and a sphere of energy   
formed on the orb of the Time Key. As soon as the attack was ready, it   
launched itself directly towards the Captain. When the attack reached his   
position, there was a huge explosion, and when the aftershocks cleared, there   
was no sign of Galos anywhere in sight. 'What a shame,' thought Setsuna. 'He   
was a brave warrior.'  
  
She was about to speak to the probe in order to let it return, when she felt   
a presence behind her. But before she could turn around, a hand grabbed the   
Time Key, yanking it from her hand, and at the same time an arm crossed   
swiftly over her neck, pulling her backwards. She felt on her back, stunned,   
and in no time flat, a very bruised and tired Captain Galos was on top of her,   
pinning her down. Using his legs, he immobilized her lower half, and with his   
elbows, he immobilized her shoulders. Placing his thumbs on her throat, he   
spoke. "Listen well, Guardian, if I move my fingers, I'll crush your throat.   
And I'll do it, if you try anything else. Do you surrender now?"  
  
Setsuna looked straight into his eyes, her face an expressionless mask. She   
saw that he was serious... deadly serious. "Very well, Captain. I concede   
victory to you. And now, would you be so kind to get off me?"  
  
Galos nodded, and immediately moved away from her. As soon as they were on   
their feet, he continued. "Does this mean, that we can talk about our   
proposal?"  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"Thank you, Guardian. I'll return to my base now, and a small delegation will   
be sent here in order to discuss the treaty." Captain Galos started to walk   
towards his point of origin, when Setsuna spoke again.  
  
"Captain? There's one last condition before your delegates arrive."  
  
'Oh, no... not another fight. I won't survive this time!' thought Galos. He   
turned around, and asked. "And what is that condition, Guardian?"  
  
"Actually, there are two conditions. One, that you are part of the delegation."  
  
"That can be arranged, and it will be a great honor. And what's the second   
one, Guardian?"  
  
Setsuna smiled faintly, wondering why she was saying this. "That you call me   
Setsuna, not Guardian. Please?"  
  
Galos smiled as well, and bowing in respect, he turned around to give the   
good news to his superiors. Setsuna stood still, looking in the direction the   
Captain walked away, and wondering what does Fate had in store for everyone...  
  
End Flashback  
  
"My superiors were so glad that you agreed to our petition, Setsuna. Not to   
mention shocked when they saw the conditions of my clothes when I returned.   
They never imagined that you would fight so fiercely against their envoy!"   
said Galos, chuckling softly.  
  
Setsuna giggled too, blushing faintly at the memory. "Yes, I was too harsh on   
you that time. But tell me, how did you avoid my attack? You were on my sight   
all the time."  
  
"Not all the time, Setsuna. You see, at the same instant you launched your   
attack, the energy blocked your vision for one instant. It was then that I   
jumped over the attack. My sudden departure created a small column of mist,   
and that's what you saw. But don't think that I was unscratched! The shock hit   
me quite hard after the explosion. And if I were half a second late to grab   
your Time Key and throw it away, you would have been victorious, and all our   
plans would have been for naught." Finished the Commander.  
  
Setsuna sighed, frowning over the possibility. "But I'm glad you were   
victorious. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here now." She then placed her hand on   
the Commander's, closing her eyes.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived to their destination. After disembarking,   
they walked a little more, admiring the city's architecture... and still   
holding their hands together.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann was running like crazy, trying to outdistance the girls. He heard them   
running behind him as soon as he was out of their view. 'Great,' he thought,   
'they couldn't wait anymore to put their hands on me, eh? Very well then...   
this is going to be a wit contest. If the guys at Moon Rider ever hear about   
this! Me, running away from two beautiful girls!' He suddenly noticed a very   
thick bush at his right, and immediately dived onto it, holding his breath   
the best he could. A few seconds later, Makoto and Robin stopped in front of   
him.  
  
"Huff, huff he... can really run without his armor!" said Makoto. "Where did   
he go?"  
  
"I... huff, huff, huff don't know. I lost him on this area. Look at the   
ground, perhaps we can see his footprints." Said Robin. Immediately, both   
girls looked down, trying to regain their bearings on Yohann's trail.   
  
He looked frantically around him, trying to find a way out. He then noticed a   
rock at his feet. 'I must be really desperate. This is the oldest trick in the   
book!' he thought. But when he saw the girls moving towards the bush he was   
hiding on, he made his mind. Yohann took the rock, and trying not to move the   
bush, he launched the rock away from him. When it fall, it made a lot of   
noise, drawing the attention of the girls.   
  
"He went that way!" said Makoto.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's move!" added Robin. Immediately, both girls   
ran in direction of the noise. When the coast was clear, Yohann stepped out   
of his hiding, sighing. 'I can't believe this worked. All right, now it's my   
turn, girls!' he thought. And with that, he put his plan in motion.  
  
  
"Now we really lost his track!" Said Robin, a hint of frustration on her voice.  
  
"Well, it was your idea to ran this way!" retorted Makoto. "Now what? He can   
be anywhere."  
  
"Not at all, Makoto." Answered Robin. "You see, that's one of the reasons I   
picked up this island. It's not that big, and there're not many places where   
he can hide. We'll have to split. You take that way," she pointed to the   
right, "and I'll take this one. He doesn't have a chance to escape us, I   
assure you that!"  
  
"Girl, you can be so evil sometimes, that I'm glad we're friends!" Said   
Makoto, shaking her head. "Ok, let's go. And the one that catches him, calls   
the other, ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you later!" When Makoto was away, Robin added for herself, "That is,   
if I don't find him before you!" She then started walking, looking everywhere.   
When she entered a small group of palm trees, she noticed some footprints in   
the middle of them. 'Good, he's near here!' she thought. But before she could   
take a step, a tangle of vines dropped out of nowhere, trapping her!  
  
Because of the surprise, Robin felt to her knees. But before she could stand   
up, Yohann stepped out behind one of the palm trees and walked towards her,   
standing in front of Robin. She froze by instinct, and when she looked at him,   
she felt scared. His face as an expressionless mask, not betraying his   
emotions. His eyes were two black pools, void of all emotion. Slowly, he took   
her by her arms, and helped her to stand up, not removing the vines over her.   
Once she was on her feet, Yohann used one hand to remove very carefully the   
vines covering her face, and slowly, he muttered. "This... is for your victory   
on Gaia. I'll make sure you won't do that ever again." And without releasing   
her arms...  
  
He kissed her with all his strength. It was a wild, very aggressive kiss. He   
covered her mouth with his completely, making a mute statement: He was in   
charge, and he wouldn't allow his authority to be in jeopardy ever again.   
Robin was shocked. She never imagined that Yohann could react this way! Her   
muscles locked, the same as her mind. After what seemed to her like an   
eternity, he released her. And again, very carefully, Yohann removed the rest   
of the vines from her body. And this time, taking her hands, me said. "And   
this... for your idea of taking me away from my work." And he kissed her again.  
  
This time, his kiss was tender, soft, caring. He embraced her tenderly,   
drawing her close to him. By pure instinct, Robin embraced him too, and   
closed her eyes. Unconsciously, she opened her lips beneath his, letting him   
taste her completely. She surrendered to him in that same instant, knowing in   
her heart that she would never again question him in any way.  
  
When the kiss finished, Yohann took the orchid off Robin's hair, and after   
inhaling its delicate perfume, he placed it on his swimsuit. "Go back to the   
camp, Robin." He ordered her. "I still have to deal with Makoto. As soon as I   
finish here, we'll be back. And again... thanks." He smiled to her, and   
immediately ran away from her.   
  
Robin was dazed, hardly noticing her surroundings. She felt like walking on   
clouds, and very lightheaded. And staring towards infinity, she slowly walked   
back to the camp.  
  
  
  
Makoto was on top of a rock formation, trying to get her bearings. 'Now, where   
could he be hiding?' she thought. Suddenly, she saw him, trying to hide behind   
some plants. 'Perfect! I couldn't have planned this better even if I tried!'   
She began to follow him, not losing her sight from him, at the same time   
avoiding being noticed by Yohann. The stalker was being stalked without him   
noticing it. A minute later, he stopped behind a curve. Makoto smiled to   
herself. Stealthily, she rounded the area, ending behind him. 'Good, he   
doesn't suspect a thing!' She then began to climb a palm tree whose top was   
right over Yohann. Makoto moved very slowly, trying not to make a sound.   
  
Fortunately for her, Yohann was too concentrated keeping an eye on the road,   
and he didn't notice Makoto's efforts... until it was too late for him.   
  
Once she was in position, Makoto took aim, and dropped right over the   
unsuspecting Yohann. His instincts kicked in too late, because by the time he   
sensed something was wrong, Makoto was already on top of him, knocking him   
down. It was too bad that Yohann was carrying with him the vines. Makoto used   
them to secure his arms behind his back.  
  
"YES!" screamed Makoto. "I'm number one! I'm the best!" And looking down at   
her prey, she added. "And now... what am I going to do with you? Hmmm... I   
think a little treat is in order, don't you think?"   
  
Yohann gulped at her asseveration. 'Oh, boy... What is she planning to do   
now?' he thought. Fairly easy, she turned him around over his back, and   
cradling above him, she began to caress his face.  
  
"You know, Yohann?" she said, while very delicately her hands traced the   
contour of his facial features. "Men don't understand me. They are afraid of   
me. But you..." She then began to caress his torso. "You are different. You   
make me feel so comfortable when you talk to me. And when you noticed my   
discomfort on the ship when we went to Egypt... you made me feel so special."  
  
Yohann was literally between a rock and a hard place. This was being too much   
for his self-control. The whole situation had a tint of surrealism from his   
perspective. There he was, on his back, tied up and a gorgeous woman on top   
of him, driving him mad with her touch! "It... was a pleasure... groan to   
be... ooh... of assistance, Ma... koto..." was all he could say.  
  
"And I'm wondering... why am I going to call Robin now? After all, I'm the one   
that caught you... and the one that has you at her mercy..." She then closed   
her eyes, and very, very slowly, approached her face to his, her mouth partly   
open.  
  
Something snapped inside Yohann's mind when he heard that. Taking a deep   
breath, he tensed his muscles, and using all his strength, he broke the vines   
that hold his arms. Suddenly, he grabbed Makoto by her shoulders, and in an   
instant, the roles were reversed. It was Makoto the one that was under   
Yohann's power. He had her completely pinned down and immobile under his body.  
  
She looked at Yohann's eyes, stunned, and what she saw scared her. He was   
looking at her with fury on his eyes, his face tense, intensely red. "That,   
Makoto..." said Yohann, his voice cold as ice, "is completely unacceptable.   
If you make a plan with a teammate, you have to abide with the common   
decision. Taking a risk like this on your own without pondering the   
consequences, is extremely dangerous. And now... I'll have to make sure you   
understand this simple rule."  
  
Without taking his gaze over her, Yohann stood up, taking Makoto with him.   
She was shocked, not knowing what to think. It was then that Yohann did   
something completely unexpected. Using his left arm, he crushed her against   
his chest. Makoto gasped at the sudden action, and immediately tried to push   
him away from her, but to no avail. Although she was the strongest Sailor of   
the group, Yohann proved that he was stronger.   
  
He then placed his right hand in front of her face, and she gasped. Yohann   
closed his fist very slowly, and while doing that, she saw that small sparks   
of electricity began to dance over his fist. She looked at it, mesmerized.   
"You see, Makoto," said Yohann, "I don't need my armor to use magic. I'm a   
magic user myself. And now... this is what you deserve."  
  
Makoto looked at his eyes again, and later, remembering this experience, she   
swore that there were flames dancing on Yohann's eyes. He moved his hand away   
from her face, and placing it on her neck, he forced her head to move slightly   
back. Makoto couldn't think of anything at the moment, she was completely   
under Yohann's spell (so to speak).  
  
Without saying a word, Yohann kissed her too, this time releasing part of his   
inner power. Makoto's senses were overloaded by the onslaught. She closed her   
eyes, surrendering to the sensation. Without her noticing it, small electric   
discharges coursed fro and through their bodies, scorching the land they were   
standing on with a whirlwind of energy. 'God,' she thought, 'If this is how he   
makes his points clear, I... I..." she wasn't able to think of anything else.   
Her mind shut down in that instant.  
  
When the kiss was over, Yohann released her neck, but not her body. And with   
good reason, because Makoto didn't have the strength to even stand up. She   
still had her eyes closed, not being able to even open them. Yohann then   
placed her delicately on the floor, and with infinite tenderness, he kissed   
her again. This time, a faint whitish glow surrounded their bodies. Makoto   
began to feel like she was being recharged by his kiss, instead of being   
drained. She felt her body relaxing, but at the same time, invigorated.  
  
When the glow subsided, Yohann finished the kiss, and caressing her forehead,   
he asked. "Makoto, how do you feel? Are you all right?"  
  
"Mmmm... oh, yes..." she purred. She opened her eyes, and saw that Yohann was   
looking at her, a tender smile on his face. "What... what did you do to me? It   
was... so... so..."  
  
"Shhh... Don't talk. You are still weak." Said Yohann. "First, I used part of   
my own power to make my point of view clear to you. What I didn't anticipate   
was that your own power would try to cancel mine, and the reaction left you   
too weak. I had to give you part of my own energy to revitalize you. I'm sorry   
for that. Please forgive me."  
  
"Don't feel bad." Answered Makoto, her voice still weak. "It was worth it. You   
can discipline me like this any time you want."   
  
Yohann's smile broadened, and with all his care, he picked up Makoto on his   
arms. "Come, let's go back to the camp. Robin is waiting for us there."  
  
Makoto curled closer to him, feeling secure in his arms. 'Oh, yes.' She   
thought. 'This lesson was worthy, all right. He really knows how to make his   
point of view clear!' That was her last conscious thought, because she felt   
asleep on his arms.   
  
Yohann looked down at her, and with secure steps, he began to walk towards   
the camp.  
  
* * * *  
  
Commander Galos really went off his way to give Setsuna the ride of her life.   
fter Venice, he had taken her to all kind of sites around the world during   
different time settings. The opening of the Eiffel tower during the World   
Fair, the Louvre in the 18th century, Tenochtitlan during its splendor, the   
Gardens of Babylon in spring, the Forbidden City in China during the 12th   
century... and during all this jumps, the Commander used his clock to provide   
them with the clothes and money they needed. Also, it allowed for simultaneous   
translation of the different languages.  
  
Right now, they were on a reception late night in the palace of Versailles   
during the napoleonic era, and Beethoven was playing his last masterpiece.   
Setsuna was wondering why he took her to that specific place, when he   
approached her. "Milady, would you concede me the honor of this dance?"  
  
Setsuna smiled, and bowing to him, she said. "It will be a pleasure,   
Commander." He then took her hand, and they joined the other couples in the   
center of the dance hall. A few moments later, the rest of the couples formed   
a circle around them. They were so perfectly synchronized that they impressed   
all the people in the hall. Nevertheless, both time travelers were on a   
universe of their own, staring at each other and noticing nothing else around   
them.  
  
'It doesn't matter what she wears or when... she'll always look so beautiful.'   
Thought the Commander, looking deep into her eyes, internally wishing that   
this moment lasted forever.  
  
Setsuna had her eyes locked on his, too, trying to read his emotions. 'He's   
so complex, and at the same time, so simple. A paradox by himself... and he   
looks so good with that uniform!'  
  
In that same instant, the waltz ended, and everybody went to their own   
business at hand. Galos then took Setsuna's hand, and told her in a low voice.   
"Would you mind to walk around the gardens with me? It's full moon now."  
  
"Of course, Commander. Lead on." Answered Setsuna. A few minutes later, they   
were seated in one of the rock benches in the gardens, looking at the moon.   
After a moment of silent contemplation, Setsuna looked at the Commander.   
"Galos, thank you for a wonderful ride. I'll never forget it."  
  
Galos smiled at her, a glint on his eyes. "It's been a pleasure, Setsuna.   
It's the least I can do for you. But... it's not over yet. There are a couple   
more places for us to go."  
  
"But don't you have to return to your base? There must be lots of work waiting   
for you there."  
  
"It can wait, Setsuna. Right now, you are my top priority, nothing more,   
nothing else." Answered the Commander.   
  
Those words sprung a small alarm on Setsuna's mind. "Tell me, Galos... what   
are your real intentions? You are very practical, and you don't do anything   
without a purpose. Is there a hidden motive behind all this?"  
  
The Commander didn't flinch under the question; he just looked at her and   
smiled. "You can read me like a book, Setsuna. Yes, there's a motive, but I'll   
reveal it in due time. But I promise you this: my intentions are one hundred   
percent honorable. Now, shall we go?" He then snapped again his fingers, and   
another portal opened.   
  
Setsuna looked at the portal, and thought. 'Umm... so there's a secret here.   
But he's a man of honor; and if he says that his intentions are good...' and   
taking his hand, she said. "Of course, Galos. Where and when to now?"  
  
The Commander just smiled again at her, and guiding her, they crossed the   
portal.  
  
* * * *  
  
Robin, Makoto and Yohann were enjoying their private paradise to its fullest.   
After returning to the camp, the girls began to chat heatedly about their   
individual encounters with Yohann, and both agreed that he was the winner of   
their little exercise. Yohann declined the victory, stating that they were the   
real winners, since he had turned it into a way for him to impose his points   
of view.  
  
After that, Yohann decided that it was his turn to give them a treat, so he   
took a spear he made and went to dive in the lagoon, in search of something he   
could prepare for dinner. Meanwhile, Makoto and Robin began to prepare   
everything for him to start to cook. Soon enough, he emerged victorious, with   
a couple of lobsters on the spear.   
  
Later that night, after they had finished the delicious dinner Yohann made   
with the catch of the day, they began to talk about their lives. Robin spoke   
of her time on earth after her birth, how much she enjoyed being Sailor   
Saturn, and how much she treasured the friendship of the rest of the Senshi.   
Makoto then talked of her own life, how she lost her parents during an   
airplane crash, how she had to live alone after that, and how happy she was   
after finding Usagi and the rest of the Senshi.   
  
When it was Yohann's turn to talk about him, he felt silent. Robin and Makoto   
sensed his change of mood, and taking each one a hand, they offered their   
support.  
  
"Yohann, "said Robin. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok."  
  
"Right." Added Makoto. "Sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable. It wasn't our   
intention."  
  
Yohann was staring at the starry night, deep in thought. After a few seconds,   
he began to talk. "No, it's not that. It's just that... I don't want to make   
you feel uncomfortable, that's all."  
  
"But why?" asked Makoto. "Please, you can confide on us. As you told us one   
day, we are together on this. Besides, we are friends, right? And friends   
support each other."  
  
Robin agreed mutely with that, and used both of her hands to hold Yohann's   
hand.  
  
Without looking at them, Yohann sighed heavily, and began to talk again.   
"Thank you, girls. I appreciate your support. Ok, I'll tell you the short   
version of my life. You see, the organization I'm part of explores all the   
known universe in search of knowledge, and since this goal is so huge, they   
have to rely on recruiting on other planets besides their own people."  
  
"So, you are not from the planet your organization is native from?" asked   
Robin.  
  
"No, Robin. My homeworld is far away from theirs. But I found a new one on   
the Agency. And I'm very grateful for that, because if it weren't for their   
intervention... I'd be death now."  
  
Both girls gasped at this revelation. They never imagined that Yohann had such   
a secret inside him. "Oh, Yohann..." said Robin.  
  
"What happened?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I didn't know until later. It appears that there was a terrible war on my   
planet. The inhabitants used all kind of terrible weapons, and the end result   
was that all life was destroyed. Right after the holocaust, the exploration   
ships of the Agency arrived. They found me under a mountain of rubble, hanging   
fiercely to the body of a woman... my mother. They had to use a tranquilizer   
to take me away and into one of their ships. The ships made a thorough   
exploration of the planet, and the conclusion they reached was that I was the   
only survivor of my race."  
  
Everybody felt silent after this. Suddenly, both girls embraced Yohann,   
silently offering their support. He embraced them as well, two tears rolling   
down his face.   
  
They stood in that position several minutes, after whose Yohann delicately   
placed his hands under the girls' chins, and looking at them, he added. "Hey,   
don't feel bad. It happened a long time ago, and I'm here, isn't it? Besides,   
if it wasn't for that, we may never have met, right? So, cheer up! This is our   
last night here, and let's make it a memorable one, ok?"  
  
Both girls nodded in agreement, and after a couple of seconds, Robin spoke   
again. "That's right! Ok, now that you mention it, Makoto and I have something   
special prepared, just for you. Right, Makoto?"  
  
"Right! Now, sit down over there, and don't move! This is a very special   
surprise, and we don't want you to peek on us!" added Makoto. "Ok, Robin,   
let's get this show on the road!"  
  
The girls entered one of the camping tents of the camp, while Yohann went and   
sat down near the bonfire they made for the night, wondering what were they   
planning this time. He was busy adding a couple of dried palm trunks on the   
fire, when the air filled with music... Hawaiian music. He turned around, and   
the sight that greeted him made his heart skip a heartbeat.   
  
Makoto and Robin were wearing two shirts made of grass, Hawaiian style.   
Flowers adorned their hair and feet, and on their hands they had two collars   
made of flowers too. The girls approached Yohann, and placed the collars on   
his neck. The scene hypnotized him, so much that he did not dare to move a   
muscle.  
  
"Just sit down and relax, Yohann." said Makoto, and with that, they started   
their dance.   
  
'When did they learn to dance like that?' thought Yohann for a brief moment.   
The girls were dancing like they were natives, their hands conveying whole   
volumes to his senses, speaking of friendship, companionship... and love.   
  
After the dance was over, both girls walked near Yohann, and at the same time,   
they planted a kiss on his cheeks. Yohann blushed brightly but nevertheless,   
he managed to stand up and applaud their performance madly. Makoto and Robin   
smiled broadly at his appreciation.   
  
When the magical moment passed, the trio sat down near the bonfire. "You   
really impressed me, girls." Said Yohann. "I never imagined that you could   
dance like that. When did you practice?"  
  
"You see, I convinced Michiru to teach us the basics." Said Robin, smiling   
coyly at him. "After that, she told us about a dance teacher."  
  
"We went after school for the last week." Added Makoto. "We were curious,   
after all. Personally, I never imagined that this lessons would come so   
handy." She smiled at him too, and continued. "Tell us, Yohann... how do you   
feel now?"  
  
He looked at each girl, alternating gazes. Then he stared at the fire, and his   
face relaxed, a serene smile on it. "Girls, I've never felt better in my   
entire life. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for this."  
  
"We'll think of something, don't worry for that, Yohann," said Robin.   
  
They chatted a little more, and an hour later, they decided to go to sleep.   
For Yohann, it was a restless time. He was rolling on his sleeping bag, sleep   
far away from his mind. Suddenly, he stepped out of the bag, and trying not to   
make any noise, he went out of the tent and walked along the beach.  
  
The night was beautiful. The waves crashing softly at his feet, the stars   
shinning brightly on the sky, their light reflecting on the surface of the   
ocean like infinite precious jewels. And the Moon... casting its light all   
over the scenery, giving an enchanting effect to the scene. The breeze blew   
kindly, refreshing his body and mind. He had a lot to think and meditate.  
  
All his life, he felt like an outcast, not truly belonging to the Agency, but   
with a nagging feeling that his destiny lied somewhere else. That's why he   
joined the Agency's Academy and later, the exploration corps... to find the   
answer he internally knew waited for him somewhere. Yohann sensed deep in his   
soul that there was a hole, an abyss that no one was able to fill... until now.   
  
Suddenly, he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and   
saw her. 'Incredible.' He thought. 'Precisely the person I was thinking of...'   
He nodded to her, and turned back to see the ocean. "Beautiful night, don't   
you think?" he finally said.   
  
"Yes, it is Yohann." She said. After another silent moment, she added.   
"Couldn't sleep too?"  
  
"No... I have to sort certain thoughts." He said. "Tell me, and please, be   
sincere. Why did you really bring me here? I don't think it was only to make   
me relax and forget my work, is it?"  
  
The girl next to him lowered her face, not knowing what to say. After an   
uncomfortable silence, she began to explain. "You are right, Yohann. That   
wasn't the only reason. You see, I... I thought that, maybe if you were forced   
to look at me... not as a warrior or as a partner in a mission, but... as a   
woman, you..." She began to cry softly, trying to find what else to say.  
  
Yohann cradled gently her face with both his hands, making her look straight   
at him, and using his thumbs, he touched her tears. "And you were successful.   
You see, I have a confession to make to you too." The girl looked up to his   
eyes, hope rising on her heart. Yohann continued. "All my life, I've been   
witness of many things, both beautiful and terrible. I had to steel my   
feelings against all that, and I guess that the barrier I erected prevented me   
to feel anything. And this last days, your efforts brought down that barrier,   
making me face those feelings for the first time in a long time."  
  
His companion was listening intently to his words, not daring to interrupt   
him, but internally knowing what was his answer. Yohann continued with his   
confession. "What I want to say is... that I felt a connection with you since   
the first day we met at Rei's temple. I guess that my automatic reaction was   
to deny it, but now... I can't continue fooling myself."  
  
"I felt the same thing the first moment I saw you, Yohann. I felt so   
frustrated when you grew so cold and distant, that when this opportunity came,   
I couldn't resist to take it." Said the girl, not daring to take her eyes away   
from Yohann's face.   
  
They stood like that for quite a while, silently speaking of their mutual   
feelings. Suddenly, at the same time, they both kissed gently, embracing each   
other with all their strength, not wanting to release their newfound love.   
  
After a moment, they stopped kissing, but continued embracing, not wanting to   
let the other go. An instant later, the girl spoke again. "Yohann... I love   
you." Yohann looked at her, and slowly approaching to her face, me muttered.   
"I love you too..." He couldn't finish the phrase; he found himself busy again   
kissing his love.   
  
Unknown to them, there was a witness of the scene. Hidden by the shadows of   
the foliage, a feminine silhouette was watching them intently, listening to   
every word. A lonely tear sled down her face when she heard Yohann confess   
his feelings to her companion, and when they kissed, she lowered her gaze, not   
daring to see anything else. And when they confessed their love, she turned   
around, muttering. "Way to go, girl. I wish you two all the luck in the world.   
You deserve each other." And returned to the camp, feeling sad, but at the   
same time, happy for her friends.  
  
* * * *  
  
Setsuna was tired, but happy. This whole experience was a memorable one.   
After France, the Commander took her to enjoy a delicious walk in the   
Parthenon on a summer night, and finally, they went to New York, circa 1949,   
and enjoyed a beautiful ride around Central Park. They were now walking around   
the lake of the Park, watching the lights of the city reflected on its surface.   
  
"Galos, this has been by far the best day of my life. Thank you very much."   
Said Setsuna.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, Setsuna. But there's still one more surprise for   
you." Said the Commander. Setsuna looked at him, wondering what was he   
planning now. "Now, for this to work, I want to ask you to close your eyes,   
and no picking!"  
  
Setsuna raised a brow, but nevertheless complied. Once he made sure she wasn't   
seeing a thing, Galos opened a new portal above them, and in silence, it   
lowered to ground level, engulfing them. Setsuna felt the now familiar   
sensation of the portal's dimensional shift, but kept her eyes closed.   
  
"Very well, you can open your eyes now." Said the Commander, and when Setsuna   
opened them, she gasped, overwhelmed by the sight.  
  
They were inside a transparent energy bubble, and around them was...   
the universe.   
  
The Milky Way was at their feet, glowing in all its glory, like a delicate   
light statue encased in glass. She could see all the universe around them,   
bathing them in its light, saying without words that all were part of it, that   
everyone and everything was made of the same matter the stars were made of,   
welcoming the sum of all that existed to be one with itself.  
  
Setsuna felt all this, accepting it, and feeling the energy of all living   
things of the universe. She felt a peace like anything she experienced in her   
entire existence. And in an unconscious impulse, she embraced the Commander,   
and closing her eyes again, she muttered. "Thank you. This is the most   
beautiful thing anyone has ever given to me."  
  
Galos embraced her as well, and muttered. "My pleasure, Setsuna." After an   
indeterminate lapse of time on that position, he released her. "And now, my   
final surprise for you." With that, he took out his clock, and pushed a hidden   
button on it. There was a brief flash of white light, and they changed clothes   
again.  
  
Setsuna noticed that she was now wearing a dress similar to the one she used   
to wear on the days of the Moon Kingdom. It was ivory in color, with long   
gloves up to her elbows, and on her head, she was wearing a small golden   
crown, with all kind of jewels on it, and on the front a big ruby.   
  
The Commander was wearing a midnight blue gala uniform, complete with white   
gloves and all the decorations and medals he had earned during his years of   
service. Both travelers looked at each other, approving the selection. And   
calmly, the Commander took from one of his pockets a small black velvet box,   
and handing it to Setsuna, he said. "This represents what I feel for you,   
Setsuna. Please, accept this small token."  
  
Setsuna accepted the box, and when she opened it, she was on the verge of   
fainting. Inside, was a golden ring with the biggest diamond she'd ever seen   
in her entire life! The gold had a pinkish hue on it, and was molded forming   
the infinity sign, and when she looked at the diamond, she noticed that it   
was perfectly cut, and inside of it, she noticed the symbol of Pluto. She   
calculated that the diamond was at least 14 carats!  
  
The Commander took a step towards her and kneeling in front of her, he took   
both the ring and her left hand, and looking at her straight in the eyes, he   
said. "This is only a small symbol for what I want to offer you, Setsuna. I've   
been in love with you since the first day I saw you. I knew in that same   
moment that you were the one I was looking for all my life, and that I wanted   
to share eternity at your side. What I want to say is... Meiou Setsuna, will   
you marry me?" and then he placed the ring on her finger.   
  
Setsuna was taken aback by his proposal. So much, that the only thing she   
could say at the moment was: "Galos, I... well, this... I... you... ooh!"   
  
The Commander stood up, and kissing her hand, he answered for her. "Yes, I   
understand. Too much emotions for one day, eh? Don't worry, you want some time   
to think about it. I can wait for your answer, and I'll respect your decision,   
no matter what it will be. Come, I'll take you back to your home." And with   
that, he snapped his fingers again, opening another portal.   
  
When they appeared in front of Setsuna's mansion, they were dressing their   
regular clothes again, and after escorting her to the door, Galos kissed her   
softly in her hand again, and said. "Thank you for a wonderful time, Setsuna.   
I have to go now. Sleep well, and please... think about it, ok?" And with   
that, he walked away.  
  
Setsuna stood transfixed for a while, and mechanically, she opened the door  
and entered her house. Michiru and Haruka were there, drinking each a cup of   
tea.   
  
"Hello, Setsuna. Had a good day?" asked Michiru.   
  
"Yes, you disappeared on us all day. Where were you? Back on the Gate of   
Time?" continued Haruka.   
  
Setsuna looked at them, not really watching them. "Hello, girls... No, I   
spend the day somewhere else... Good night." She then walked towards her   
room, leaving behind two stunned Senshi. After the door closed behind her,   
Setsuna leaned against it, and while rubbing the ring on her finger, she   
thought. 'Oh, God... What am I going to do now? I need help with this. I   
don't know what to think anymore!'  
  
* * * *  
  
12 hours later...  
  
Robin, Makoto and Yohann had everything packed and ready to go back to the   
base when the Leviathan returned for them. They even packaged the garbage.   
"Because it'd be a shame to pollute this beautiful place." Said Yohann.   
  
"Well, we're ready." Said Makoto; she looked around one last time, and sighed.   
"I'm really going to miss this place."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Makoto." Said Yohann. "As soon as we get onboard, I'll   
store the coordinates on the ship's computer. That way, we'll be able to   
return here whenever we want... that is, if you agree with it."  
  
"No prob from my part." Contributed Robin. "What about you, Makoto?"  
  
"Fine by me!" was her answer.  
  
"Well, that's settled. This will be our private retreat." Said Yohann. And   
looking at Robin, he asked." Tell me, what time did you programmed on the ship   
to come to the surface?"  
  
"Err... Yohann... there's something I want to confess..." said Robin,   
shrugging and trying to look smaller. Yohann looked at her, frowning... and   
suddenly felt very, very preoccupied.   
  
"Robin... please don't tell me... you forgot to program the ship's computer   
and that it won't come up! Please, tell me you're joking!"  
  
"No, no, no, Yohann!" intervened Makoto. "You see... it's just that... we have   
this?" She then opened one of the bags, and took a small star-shaped   
crystalline device with a button on top of it. Yohann looked at her, a stern   
look on his face.  
  
"Girls... are you telling me that... you had the emergency calling beacon with   
you ALL THIS TIME?? That we could've called the ship any time we wanted??"   
Yohann was grinding his teeth, looking at them fiercely.  
  
"eeeh... yes?" said Robin, while she tried to hide behind Makoto.   
  
Yohann's face was intensely red, his muscles tensed. Very slowly, he began to   
rise his hands, while small red sparks began to dance over them. He was   
breathing heavily, not even blinking, looking directly to the two frightened   
girls.   
  
"Been nice knowing you, Makoto." Murmured Robin.  
  
"Same here, Robin. This is it!" answered Makoto.  
  
By then, Yohann's hands were at his eye level, and smiling evilly, he   
concentrated the energy in one glimmering sphere of red energy and in one   
swift movement...  
  
He dissipated it and fall to his knees, laughing his head out. Makoto and   
Robin looked at him, puzzled. They looked at each other, wondering what had   
just happened. When Yohann regained his breath, he explained.  
  
"You... gasp you two...gasp oh, boy! Please, remind me never to get on   
your bad side! You two are something special!" and then he began to laugh   
again. Makoto and Robin joined him in his laughter.  
  
One hour later, they were dressed on their regular clothes and on their way   
back to the base, happy after their recent experience... especially two   
people, whom never imagined that on this short time would find that they   
loved each other.  
  
  
  
"Gaia in sight, Yohann." said Robin after checking their position.  
  
'Thank you Robin. I'll initiate landing now." Answered Yohann. Suddenly, an   
indicator appeared on the main screen. "That's odd... the base is indicating   
that the platform is on emergency power."  
  
"Do you think it's a mechanical failure, Yohann? I thought that was   
impossible." Asked Makoto, who was standing behind him.  
  
"Could be Makoto, but it's highly improbable. Unless..." Yohann closed his   
eyes for a brief moment, opening them suddenly. "Girls, you better transform.   
I could be wrong, but it seems that something or someone attacked the base."  
  
Both girls nodded, and proceeded to trigger their transformations.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!!"  
  
"SATURN SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!!"  
  
Once they were on their Scout and Senshi forms, they triggered their   
techno-armors, and were ready for what was waiting for them Yohann had   
triggered his armor too, and was waiting for the base to signal them to land.   
One moment later, the landing platform with the Leviathan on it was on its   
final position inside the hangar.  
  
When the trio exited the ship, they gasped. The hangar was almost dark, only   
a few emergency lights were lit. Some of the maintenance bots were busily   
crawling all over the place, especially the ceiling. When they looked up, they   
noticed that the swimming pool was partially collapsed, and the bots were   
already fixing the hole on it.   
  
"Oh, my God... what happened here??" asked a shocked Makoto.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Answered Yohann. "Ok, girls. Stay   
close to me, and stay alert!" They then proceeded to examine every room on the   
base. The whole base was illuminated only by emergency lights, giving it an   
eerie sensation. The trio walked slowly, in complete silence, broken only by   
the clicking of a maintenance bot hurrying somewhere else.  
  
When they reached the exit, it was already night. They found nothing on the   
base, and on the outside everything looked normal. The lights were out...   
except on one room. The three warriors looked at each other, and mutely   
nodded, walking stealthily towards the house.   
  
They were standing in front of the illuminated room, noticing that it was   
Minako's. Yohann signaled the girls to stand each on one side of the door, and   
bracing himself, he charged the door with his shoulder. When the door blew to   
bits, in one swift movement he readied the Gamma sphere and screamed. "FREEZE!"  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!" screamed Usagi. Yohann was surprised, to say the least when he   
saw the scene in front of him. Everybody was together in the room, Minako   
seated on the bed alongside Ami. Michiru and Haruka were already on one side,   
ready to attack. Laurella, Shingo, Mamoru, Rei and Setsuna were looking at   
him like he was crazy, the same as everybody else.  
  
Yohann heard some static on his helmet, and soon enough, there was Alex.   
"Sweetie! You're back! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea here? Why did you bust in here like a madman?" asked   
Rei, looking sternly at him, her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
"Yeah! Haven't you learned about knocking before entering a room?" added   
Laurella.  
  
It was then that Makoto and Robin entered the room, looking at everyone,   
hardly grasping the reality of the situation.  
  
"Well, I see you delivered what you promised, girls," said Haruka to them, not   
bothering to hide the sarcasm on her voice. "He's a new man, all right... a   
real wacko!"  
  
"Hold it, hold it everyone!" interrupted Yohann while he stood up and placed   
the Sphere back on its place. "First things first. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were trying to figure out how to give you the notice, Yohann..." began   
Ami, blushing fiercely and keeping her gaze on the floor. "You see... there   
was an incident on the base."  
  
"Yeah, I saw that!" answered Yohann. "And you call that an incident?"  
  
"It looks like all the monsters we fought in our lives had a wild party down   
there!" said Makoto. "The place is a wreck! What happened?"  
  
"I can tell you what happened! Someone let Minako loose around without   
supervision! That's what!" said Alex, not bothering to hide her anger.  
  
"I already told you it was an accident!" said Minako, starting to cry. Usagi   
and Ami moved to her side and hugged her, trying to give their support to the   
poor girl. "I was only trying to help!"  
  
Yohann looked at her, puzzled. He then deactivated his armor, and kneeling in   
front of Minako, he spoke softly to her. "Minako, first, I want to tell you   
that I'm glad that no one is hurt. After all, the base can be rebuilt fairly   
easy. Now, can you please tell me what happened?"  
  
Minako looked straight into his eyes, and noticed that he wasn't mad at her,   
and feeling comfortable in front of him, she started to tell her story.  
  
"You see... first, when Ami told me about the matter replicators on our rooms,   
I tried to use mine to create some stuffed animals for me and the rest of the   
girls. I don't know what went wrong, but suddenly all the power in the base   
went out!"  
  
"I never saw anything like it, sweetbuns!" interrupted Alex. "I mean, there's   
not one single case in our recorded history that someone was ever even close   
to lower the power of a nuclear reactor with basic equipment... but she was   
able to drain the entire power core only using her replicator!"  
  
Yohann's jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes popping painfully on his face. He   
shook his head, regaining his bearings, and asked. "Then... what happened?"  
  
"I went down to the reactor room to check what happened, and when the screen   
on the wall indicated that the nuclear fuel had to be replaced, well... I took   
the contents of one of the containers and stuffed it all in the core."   
Continued Minako.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT???" screamed Yohann, falling to a seated position in front of   
her. "But those containers have more than enough fuel to power the core for at   
least a millenium!"  
  
"I didn't know, ok?? I only did what the instructions said, it never said how   
much it had to go there!" said Minako. "Anyway, it was then that I went to the   
computers room to reset the reactor."  
  
"That's where she almost got me!" interrupted again Alex. "I was in the   
mainframe, minding my own business, when she entered and began to punch   
buttons at one of the consoles. Before I knew what was going on, the whole   
system went haywire! I mean, all the systems in the base blew up in a blaze of   
glory! If it weren't for the security features of the mainframe, I'd been on   
the great computer in heaven by now!"  
  
"That's when all of us received her emergency call in our communicators."   
Intervened Michiru. "When we all arrived, we couldn't believe the extensive   
damage of the base. The whole place was in the dark, and when we entered the   
hangar, the pool was already destroyed, the place flooded."  
  
"I went to the computers room." Said Ami. "When I scanned the place with my   
compact, Alex entered it. I never heard her so mad! She began to activate the   
maintenance robots and told me to keep Minako away from the place until your   
return, Yohann."  
  
The girls were about to continue, but they saw Yohann's face. He had a shocked   
expression on it, pale like a ghost! He wasn't even blinking. His mouth hung   
lifeless.  
  
Robin and Makoto approached him, and after waving their hands in front of his   
face without getting a reaction from him, Robin finally said. "Great! Now look   
what you did! All our efforts were for nothing!"  
  
"Let me see..." said Alex. She ran a scan using the belt's sensors. "He's in   
shock. And no wonder! The best medicine for him now is an injection of a mild   
tranquilizer, and lots of rest. He'll be back with us tomorrow."  
  
"But where is he going to stay now? His room is on the hangar, and the place   
is in shambles, remember?" said Shingo, dreading a rerun of the fight they had   
at the temple the day they discovered him.  
  
"He can stay in my room. I'll go to my apartment." Said Makoto. Everybody   
agreed to that idea, and soon enough, Yohann was resting on Makoto's bed. Ami   
and Minako decided to stay at the base to keep him company, and the rest went  
back to their respective homes, still wondering how a single person could   
destroy the place without even trying!  
  
* * * *  
  
3 days later...  
  
The base was back on operating order, and by Yohann's orders, Alex had   
reinforced the security of the main dependencies, in hopes that an incident   
like that never happened again. Everybody was minding their own business:   
Makoto was trying to improve her recipes at the kitchen, Usagi and Mamoru were   
on the living room watching a movie, Haruka, Michiru, Robin, Laurella and   
Shingo were on the Gymnasium training, Rei was on her room meditating, and as   
always... Ami and Alex were on the computer room, studying.   
  
Ami was trying to get ahead on her regular courses (as usual), when she   
suddenly exclaimed. "That's it!"  
  
"Wha... What? Who? Where? When?" said Alex, surprised by Ami's reaction.   
"Girl, don't do that again! Now, would you be kind enough to tell me what are   
you talking about?"  
  
"About those file that we haven't been able to decipher, Alex! We were looking   
at them the wrong way!"  
  
"What do you mean by that? I'm not following you."  
  
"Alex, think about it. We've considered those files like independent ones,   
right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And all our efforts to translate them have been for nothing, right? We only   
obtain garbage and nothing else, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I know. What's your point?"  
  
"Well, you see... I was thinking of what Minako did the other day..."  
  
"Please, don't remind me about that again! That was too close for my own   
comfort!"  
  
Ami decided to ignore the comment, and continued. "... and how she affected   
the whole base in one single movement. Now, what if the files we got are not   
normal data files, but instead something like the systems of Gaia?"  
  
"The systems of Gaia?" Suddenly, it hit Alex right between the algorithms.   
"But of course! What we downloaded are not normal files, but the whole   
operating system of Cryssalid! Ami, you're a certified genius!"  
  
Ami blushed lightly, and continued. "Thank you, Alex. Now that we have   
pinpointed the problem, what do you suggest we do about it?"  
  
"Let me think for a moment." Alex began to search on her databanks and came   
with the answer. "If what we got are the security copies, then we'll have to   
reintegrate the whole of the files and then reinitiate the entire OS. Yes...   
that shall do the trick."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Where do we start?"  
  
"That's easy. You see, all of our programs have a basic feature in all of   
them. If by some accident the main program is deconfigurated, there's a small   
compiler program on it that will reintegrate it. Hold on, I'll search for it."   
Alex began to search on the whole bulk of the files, and a few minutes later,   
she found what she was looking for. "Eureka! Here it is!"  
  
"Excellent. Now, what if we transfer the final results to Memory Bank C and   
see what we got?" While she was saying that, Ami configured the data flow so   
that the results were downloaded on the aforementioned console. "All set. Run   
the program, Alex."  
  
"Alright! We're in business now!" Alex ran the program and immediately, it   
began to do its work. "Just like you said. But it's really going to take some   
time before the compiling process is complete. What do you say if we finish   
studying on Yohann's studio? The mainframe will signal us when the process is   
complete."  
  
"Ok, Alex. Fine by me. How long do you think it will take?" Ami began to pick   
up her books and headed towards the exit.   
  
"About an hour, more or less. We have plenty of time to study your advanced   
calculus before having to come back here. My sweetie is going to be so happy   
when he learns about this!"  
  
And with that, they went to the studio, and left the mainframe to handle   
things on its own.  
  
  
45 minutes later, the compiling program had finished the bulk of the files,   
and was finishing with the last batch of unknown files. In the meantime, the   
mainframe ran the OS already restored, and created the same cyberspace that   
existed on Cryssalid inside Memory Bank C. Once done, the mainframe   
transferred the now ready last batch to it. Suddenly, on one screen, a flat   
line appeared, and in seconds, it began to move, almost like it was showing   
the beating of a heart. A second later, a deep, baritone voice was heard on a   
speaker.  
  
"Mmmm... So, they thought I was finished, eh? As always, I outsmarted those   
fools! And this time, nothing will stop me from getting my revenge... and my   
prize! I swear it!!  
  
"The MRMA will be mine to conquer... I, CAULDRON, PROMISE THAT!!"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Rainbow mission.  
  
  
  
  
Ami and Alex were quietly discussing some aspects of multi-dimensional physics   
after the Advanced Calculus session, when an alarm chimed on the desk at   
Yohann's studio.  
  
"Well, it seems that the mainframe finished the reintegration." Commented Alex.   
Immediately linking to the desk, she confirmed the information. "Yep, it's   
ready. Shall we go to see what we have now?"  
  
"Ok. I'll take the opportunity to check some files. I want to know how your   
organization achieved those mathematical tools." Answered Ami.   
  
"Ami, you're impossible! Does your thirst for knowledge knows no end?"  
  
Ami giggled a little, but decided not to answer that question. "Come on. Let's   
go." And with that, they went back to the Computers room to check their latest   
results.  
  
  
A couple of minutes later, they were in front of Memory Bank C. "Well,   
according to this readings, a new cyberspace environment was created after the   
compiling program finished its work." Explained Ami. "However, if I read this   
right, there's a big quantity of data that was discharged here as well, but now   
it's missing." She concluded.  
  
"Strange... What's the size of the missing data?" asked Alex.  
  
"Hold on." After pushing some keys on the mainframe, Ami got her answer. "About   
400 terabytes."  
  
"Four hundred? Strange, that's about my own size. Are you sure?"  
  
'"Of course. What are you thinking?"  
  
Alex remained silent for a moment, and later she said. "I think that you better   
call everybody here. I have a bad feeling about this." And before Ami could ask   
anything else, Alex added. "This could be extremely dangerous, Ami! Come on,   
call them!"  
  
  
One hour later, the whole of the team was together, along with Kenji, Ikuko and   
Akane. They were together in the living room, wondering what was all about. A   
moment later, Ami joined them with Alex on her compact. "Sorry for calling you   
this suddenly, but it seems that we have a problem here."  
  
"What happened, Ami?" asked Mamoru. He was sitting next to Usagi, holding her   
hands.  
  
"I'll tell them, whiz kid." Said Alex. "You see, thanks to an idea of hers, we   
were able to finally decipher the files we obtained from Cryssalid. They were   
in reality the data to form the operating system of the base, complete with a   
cyberspace environment. But the problem is... that a big bulk of the data is   
now missing. We don't know where is it."  
  
"What's the size of the missing data, girls?" asked Yohann.   
  
"About four hundred terabytes. Alex mentioned that's about her own size."   
Answered Ami.  
  
Everybody felt silent after her revelation. Suddenly, Makoto asked. "But what's   
the meaning of that? I mean, it's not anything dangerous, right?"  
  
"That's what puzzles us, Makoto." Said Ami. "It could be anything, and until we   
know what we're dealing with here, I suggest that we stay on our toes."  
  
"So you really think it's dangerous?" asked Minako, puzzled.   
  
But before anyone could answer that, the TV screen on the living room turned on   
by itself, and a very familiar voice was heard from the speakers. "Well, well,   
well... looks like you are having a party here and I wasn't invited. And I   
thought we were friends after all the time we spent together!"  
  
Everybody looked at the screen, shocked. Ami began to walk away from it,   
sitting near her mother and hugging her fiercely, her face without a trace of   
blood on it. Alex immediately downloaded into Yohann's belt. The adults looked   
at them, puzzled, not knowing why everybody looked so spooked. It was Haruka   
the one that answered their mute question.  
  
Looking at the screen with hate in her eyes, she muttered one word.   
"Cauldron..."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you remember me, Sailor Uranus. You put quite a show back there.   
And for the rest of you, I don't know how to thank you for taking me out of   
there. This world offers so many opportunities for me, you know?"  
  
"You failed once, Cauldron." Said Yohann, immediately activating his armor.   
"We'll make sure you won't succeed now."  
  
"And how are you planning to do that, MeRMAid? I'm in control of your base   
now!" taunted Cauldron.   
  
'Alex, go to the mainframe and seal all the output ports. I want to keep him   
confined here.' Ordered Yohann. Without answering, Alex did what she was told.   
"We are more resourceful than you imagine, Cauldron. We'll defeat you." He said   
in loud voice.  
  
"We'll see, MeRMAid, we'll see... now, what shall I do with you all? You   
already know my plans you so rudely interrupted regarding your blue-haired   
genius." When he said that, Akane embraced her daughter in a protective manner.   
"Oh, I know! Let's have a little fun, shall we? And as my first act..." He   
began to show a medical report on the screen, deleting the name of the patient   
from it.   
  
Everybody looked at it with great interest. It showed that this person was   
taking anti-pregnancy drugs, and some other medical facts. Akane gasped when   
she recognized the data displayed.   
  
"Now, can anybody tell me who's report this is? Come on, it's an easy one!"   
taunted Cauldron. After a moment of silence, he continued. "You are no fun, you   
know? Ok, I'll show you." Then, in big letters, appeared the missing line of   
the report.   
  
MEDICAL REPORT. LEVEL 1  
PATIENT DESIGNATION: TSUKINO USAGI.  
  
Everybody looked at Mamoru and Usagi, whom felt uncomfortable after the sudden   
attention they were receiving. But no one was more shocked than...  
  
"KENJI!!" screamed Ikuko. The poor man looked like he was having a heart   
attack: pale, sweating and panting, while holding his hand on his chest. He was   
pointing one trembling finger towards Mamoru, a killer look on his eyes.   
  
"Cauldron!! Stop this! It's not funny!" exclaimed Minako, getting ready to   
transform and smash the TV screen to bits.   
  
"For me, it is! And now, for my second act... let's see if you can guess who's   
report is this one." The screen began to show, again with the name of the   
patient deleted, the medical data of another one of the girls, showing what she   
kept secret from them all.   
  
"No one knows our mystery guest here?" asked Cauldron. "Ok, I'll show you   
again..." This time, everybody gasped when they read the name and the   
subsequent data.   
  
MEDICAL REPORT. LEVEL 1  
PATIENT DESIGNATION: HINO REI.  
DIAGNOSIS: THREE-MONTH PREGNANCY.  
ADDITIONAL DATA: TWINS DETECTED  
  
Everyone stood unmoving, transfixed by the seriousness of the situation.   
Suddenly, someone's sobbing broke the silence. Everybody looked around, and saw   
Rei crying. She felt violated, her most intimate secret was now in the open!  
  
Laurella stared at the screen, growling. "Cauldron... you're going down, even   
if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Oh, yes? And how are you planning to do that? I'm a computer program,   
remember? You can't touch me!" taunted Cauldron. "And now, as my final act...   
you are going to love this one!" But before he could show anything else, the   
screen began to flash rapidly. "NO!! YOU AGAIN!?!?!" screamed Cauldron. "Very   
well, you win this round, but don't feel so comfortable. I'll win in the long   
run! And remember this... your precious Sailor Mercury will be mine in the end!   
I, Cauldron, promise that!" With that as his farewell, he disappeared.   
  
A moment later, Alex was back on Yohann's armor. "Sorry, sweetbuns. He escaped   
using one of the phone lines before I could completely isolate him. What   
happened here?"  
  
"Cauldron used the data from the medcom for his own twisted benefit." Answered   
Yohann. "Fortunately, you stopped him before he could cause any more damage."  
  
Suddenly, an inhuman cry was heard, and they all saw Kenji jumping towards   
Mamoru, his face a mask of hatred. "YOU!!" he screamed, "I'LL REAP YOUR HEART   
OUT!!". It took the combined strength of Makoto, Ikuko, Michiru, Shingo and   
Usagi to contain him. Mamoru was frozen in his place, not knowing what to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Laurella, Setsuna, Robin and Minako were surrounding Rei, trying to   
console her. The Senshi of Mars was crying, her hands covering her face. She   
was curled on the sofa, like trying to shield herself from the outer world.   
  
Haruka, meanwhile, approached the TV screen and, without a word, smashed the   
apparatus. "This is the bottom line. I'm going to smash those computers with my   
own hands!" She then began to walk towards the pool entrance, when Yohann   
grabbed her gently by the arm. "Let me go, Yohann. I have to do this." She   
muttered, her voice with a steel edge.  
  
"No, Haruka. I won't." said Yohann. "That's exactly what Cauldron want you to   
do. Look around you." She then took a good look, and understood. "Yes, Haruka.   
By doing what he did, he succeeded in breaking our mutual confidence. That's   
the oldest strategy in the book... his specialty."   
  
"Very well... you are right. What do you suggest we do now?" asked Haruka, a   
look of doubt still on her eyes.  
  
"First, try to calm everyone and get things back to order. Second, we all have   
to plan an attack course against Cauldron. Third, try to find out where's the   
next place we have to visit." And deactivating his armor, he added. "Let's go,   
Haruka. There's too much to do, and too little time."  
  
And with those words, they put hands to work...  
  
* * * *  
  
2 days later...  
  
All the girls were together at the living room. The last days had been hectic   
to say the least. First, they had to convince Kenji that his daughter's   
situation was being handled with all responsibility, and the ensuing debate was   
somewhat tense, but in the end, the man saw the reality of the situation, and   
accepted it.   
  
Second, they had to convince Dr. Mizuno that her daughter was not only capable   
of protecting herself, but that everyone was going to look after her. Akane was   
threatening to lock her daughter in her room back home, and ask for tutors to   
help her with school. Fortunately, with the combined work of everybody, she   
finally agreed to let her continue.  
  
Right now, they were all trying to handle Rei's situation. She had locked   
herself away from everyone, and thanks to Usagi and Laurella's efforts, she   
finally began to open to the rest of the world again.   
  
"But Rei," asked Usagi... again. "Why didn't you tell us about this? I mean,   
we're friends, and friends help and support each other."  
  
Before, Rei only closed herself, and saying "none of your business", she   
locked herself on her room. This time though, she looked at her old friend,   
and answered the question. "Because... I was scared."  
  
"Why?" asked Laurella softly. She was holding Rei's left hand, while Usagi hold   
her right one.  
  
"Well... you see... it's just that... I never expected this to happen! I   
mean... it just... happened." Rei felt new tears coming, but she fought them   
this time, and continued. "Don't you see? This is the best thing that has   
happened to me in all my life! And I'll do anything to protect my children!"   
This time, she didn't fight the tears, letting them run down her cheeks.   
  
"Rei..." began Usagi. Rei looked at her eyes, and saw a sea of compassion and   
understanding in them. "I know how you feel. Although I'm not a mother... yet,"   
and she glanced at Chibi-Usa, "I'm sure that, when the time comes, I'll do   
exactly the same."  
  
"Yeah!" quipped Minako. "And with you, we'll all practice by when our time   
comes!" Everybody sweatdropped at her commentary, but no one dared to   
contradict her.   
  
"I... think that Minako is right." Said Ami. Everybody looked at her, puzzled.   
"I mean, this is our turn to support Rei. I understand that all this is   
difficult for her, and if what I read about motherhood is correct, we all are   
bound to experience something like that. We all have to stand together as   
friends, and show our concern in supporting her."  
  
"And look at it this way," added Robin. "This is something we don't know a   
thing. No wonder Rei feels so scared... but personally, I'm planning to support   
her anyway I can. Besides... I can't imagine a better way to show that special   
someone your love than bearing your child..." and sitting in front of Rei, she   
finished. "Rei, you can count on me for anything."  
  
Rei looked around her, and saw that all her friends were offering their help   
and support. She felt overwhelmed with all the emotional input she was   
receiving through her psychic senses, and felt grateful for that. Without   
saying a thing, she stood up, and began to hug all her friends and partners in   
a mute way that said volumes of her thanks...  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami, Yohann and Alex were together at the Computers room, searching inside the   
artificial environment of Memory Bank C in hopes of finding a clue of   
Cauldron's whereabouts. One hour later, Ami spoke.  
  
"Guys? I think I have something here..."  
  
"What did you find, Ami?" asked Yohann, linking immediately to Ami's console.   
  
"I'm not sure yet... it seems to be some sort of personal log that Cauldron was   
keeping. But it seems to be coded." Ami then displayed on the main screen her   
findings. They all watched a series of numerical strings, but by themselves   
they didn't tell them anything. "I think I can decode it, but it will take me   
some time..."  
  
"Hold on... let me see what I can do with this." Said Alex, while she began to   
run a series of decoding programs. A few minutes later, she succeeded in her   
attempts. "Boy, talking about obsessions! Can you believe that he used an   
alphanumerical decoding program? And that the code word is... Ami?"  
  
Yohann and Ami looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow. Alex continued.   
"You're right, Ami. This is Cauldron's personal log. According to this,   
Cryssalid was the first base that crashed here, and when he repaired some of   
the base's facilities, he tracked the fall of the other bases. He also was able   
to link with them and obtain a detailed list of the things that were inside of   
them. And sweetie?"  
  
"Yes, Alex?" Yohann felt another one of her turn-around sessions coming up...  
  
"He compiled a list of very nasty things to use against us... and you're not   
going to like it. The Stellar Converter was only one of the weapons he planned   
to get from the ruins."  
  
Yohann pondered this new information. 'No... I don't like this one iota...' he   
thought. And with his normal voice, he added. "Alex, is there something in   
regards of his activities here on Gaia? Namely, what kind of information he   
got?"  
  
"Let me check, sweetbuns... yes, you're right. He got a lot of information   
regarding our latest activities. And... oh, oh..."  
  
"What is it, Alex? What's wrong?" asked Ami.  
  
"He got access to the last logs I stored regarding the Technum Guardians."   
Answered Alex, her tone of voice hinting her embarrassment.   
  
"What's wrong with it? I mean, that case was closed when Gallagher and the   
Prime were destroyed." Said Ami, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, but there were lot of questions unanswered there, Ami. First, how did   
the Guardians got down to Earth? Second, their space station in Saturn was the   
only facility they had? And third, if the answer to the second question is   
negative, then where are those other installations?"  
  
Yohann considered in silence those questions for a few moments, and then   
touched a few buttons on his console, activating the base's intercom. "Robin,   
Shingo, will you please come to the Computers room? This is important."  
  
A couple of minutes later, the young couple entered the room. "What's the   
problem, Yohann? Anything new?" asked Shingo.  
  
"Can it, Shingo." Said Robin, and addressing Yohann, she asked. "What's the   
matter?"  
  
"It seems that we figured out what Cauldron has in mind. Tell me, guys... what   
do you remember of the way the Guardians operated?"  
  
Robin and Shingo looked at each other, confused. Shingo was the first one to   
talk. "Sorry, but the only info I can give you is a millenium old. I don't know   
what happened during the last years, especially the ways they worked lately."  
  
"And my dad never told me much about how they operated. I guess he... wanted to   
protect me from the rest of the Guardians..." said Robin.  
  
"I see..." said Yohann. He was about to dismiss them when Ami interceded.   
  
"Excuse me, guys, but... Alex mentioned that she was investigating something   
regarding them. You see... anyone of you knows if the Guardians could make some   
kind of teleport, like our Sailor Teleport? Or if they could teleport   
individually?"  
  
"No, not at all. Besides the Prime, none of us could teleport." Said Shingo.   
"We all relayed on spaceships to move through the Solar System."  
  
"Well, that answers the first question." Said Alex. "Now, try to remember,   
because this is important... does the station that Sailor Moon destroyed was   
the only one that remained operational?"  
  
"Well, yes... no!!" suddenly said Robin. "My dad had another station in orbit   
hidden inside the rings of Saturn. That was his personal haven. I don't know   
what happened with it, though..."  
  
"But what's the case?" asked Shingo. "I mean, even if Technuma's base is still   
functioning, how is it going to affect us? Besides, the ship Usagi used with   
Gallagher was destroyed along with the Prime's base."  
  
Yohann was pacing all over the room, deep in thought. When Shingo stopped   
talking, he said. "Alex... compute the probabilities of another Guardian's ship   
still in existence. One that could still be in operation here on Earth...   
namely, the ship that brought the Guardian that injured Technuma."  
  
"Oh, my God..." muttered Robin, Shingo and Ami at the same time. They never   
thought of searching for that ship. They all took for granted that Technuma's   
ship was the only one in operation. No one considered that there could be more   
than one!  
  
"Sweetbuns, I don't know how you get this hunches, but you are right in the   
money! The probabilities that there's a Guardian ship in operational order here   
on Earth are of 99.99845%"  
  
"This is bad, gang... this is really bad." Muttered Yohann. Suddenly, he moved   
towards the door, and without looking back, he added. "Shingo, Robin, come with   
me. We have to talk with the others. Ami, Alex, you are going to continue   
working on Cauldron's logs. As soon as you have something, come and join us   
upstairs. We have a situation on our hands... a very serious one."  
  
* * * *  
  
Cauldron was bored and amazed at the same time. Amazed, because of the amount   
of information contained on the Internet. Bored, because almost all of it was   
garbage, of no immediate use for him on his personal quest for vengeance. He   
was checking some information about secret weapons research in a high-security   
laboratory on the United States when he felt something... unusual on the web.  
  
"Hmmm, what's this? It looks like... a search worm?" He began to analyze it,   
and discovered that the basic protocols and algorithms used by it were far more   
advanced than anything he had seen so far. "This could be interesting..." He   
then began to trace its trajectory back to the source... and was surprised by   
his findings.  
  
He ended up inside a vast and well-organized memory bank, on a computer far   
more advanced than anything this planet had... except for the MRMA bases.   
  
"Well, well, well... what do we have here? This is more like it!" He then began   
to analyze the data, and the results were even more than he expected initially.   
"I should have known! This is a Guardian ship!" He immediately tried to link   
with the control systems of the ship, but encountered that the security   
programs in there were a little tough to handle... but not enough for him to   
freeze them and assimilate them onto himself. "Now, this is more like it! A   
little exercise before the main event..."  
  
Soon enough, Cauldron had the totality of the ship's systems under his control,   
and began to raid the navigation files. He wasn't surprised to learn that the   
exact location of the Guardian's base was stored there, along with a little   
extra...  
  
"Hehehehe... this is more in line for what I need! And this ship is just the   
ticket! Saturn, here I go!" With that, he immediately ordered the ship to take   
off, and was on his way to the rings of Saturn, and to claim what the Senshi   
and the last Guardian forgot...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ok people, listen up. We'll have to move fast." Were the opening words of   
Yohann when he, the girls and the adults were together on the living room. "We   
may have a clue of what will Cauldron plan to do now."  
  
"What have you found, Yohann?" asked Usagi. She was eating (wolfing is more   
like it!) on some snacks that Makoto have prepared and was unable to hide when   
Usagi entered the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks to Ami, Alex, Shingo and Robin, we determined that Cauldron will be   
looking for the ship that was used by the Guardian that almost killed Technuma."  
  
"Excuse me? What ship? What are you talking about? Technuma's ship was   
destroyed when the Prime's station blew to bits!" asked Laurella. Usagi and   
Chibi-Usa nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid he's right, gang." Interceded Shingo. All eyes focused on him. "You   
see, for what I remember, the Guardians had a ship for each one. Technuma's   
wasn't the only one in existence."  
  
"Thank you, Shingo. Also, there's something more... it seems that the Guardians   
had more than one space station in existence..." added Yohann. Usagi had to put   
a hand on her mouth to prevent a scream escape. Yohann noticed it, and   
immediately continued. "I know this is hard, Usagi, but it's true. Robin   
mentioned that her father has... or had... a personal Space Station hidden   
inside the rings of Saturn."  
  
"That's right." This time, Robin interrupted Yohann's explanation. "He built it   
as a personal retreat. I think he called it Saturn Station Delta. He also used   
it as a personal lab for his medical research."  
  
Everybody was silent, trying to assess the consequences this new information   
implied. It was Akane the one that resumed their collective thoughts. "But...   
if Technuma had all the medical records of you girls in that place, and   
Cauldron finds them along with that place..."  
  
"He'll have all he needs to launch a devastating attack against us.." concluded   
Mamoru.  
  
"But that's not all, gang." Added Yohann. "Cauldron kept a log indicating a   
list of material he was planning to retrieve from the downed bases here on   
Earth. Ami and Alex are working on it as we speak."  
  
"And as you were speaking, we finished our job, pork chops! Just wait to see   
what we found!" said Alex through his belt. Ami entered the living room in that   
same instant, and plugged her compact into the new TV screen. Immediately, a   
list appeared on it.  
  
"Thank you, Alex. Well, as you can see, Cauldron kept a meticulous record of   
his plans." She punched a few keys and a section of the list grew larger for   
all of them to see. "The energy cannon that we found was only one of the   
weapons he was planning to gather from other downed bases. The next one on the   
list is this..." she then highlighted the first line of the list. "The base's   
name is Rainbow. According to this, it was a physics research facility, and the   
scientists stationed there were on the brink of a major discovery. They were   
studying the nuclear processes that occur on a star's core, in order to   
reproduce the same effects for the Agency's planetary corps." When she saw that   
everybody was giving her blank stares, she simplified. "They learned how a sun   
works."  
  
"BUT!" it was Alex' turn to speak. "they stumbled with a really nasty side   
effect. They found a way to create a device so powerful, that would turn a star   
into a supernova! And according to this, a prototype was built and still is in   
there!"  
  
Yohann felt his knees give away under him, and sat down in one of the chairs.   
'And I thought that the Stellar Converter was bad enough...' he thought. He was   
so stunned that he hardly heard Alex' next words.  
  
"And Cauldron's final plan was to blow the star of our homeworld! That is,   
after he tested the weapon first... blowing this star system."  
  
"That's horrible!" said Setsuna. "He plans to burn the whole solar system??"  
  
"Not only burn, but completely erase it from existence..." said Ami. "You see,   
after the star explodes, it becomes a black hole... effectively erasing the   
target and its surroundings."  
  
After a large uncomfortable silence, Shingo looked at Yohann. "Boy, I'm glad   
you're the good guys! You have some really heavy artillery on your side!"  
  
Yohann nodded absent-mindedly. He was starting to delineate a plan of attack.   
"Girls, do you know the actual location of this base?"  
  
"Yes, "answered Ami. After punching some more keys on her compact, a word map   
appeared, with a red cross blinking on the site. "It's located in America. To   
be precise... here." She then zoomed on the area. "It's on the country named   
Mexico. Right under two of their most famous volcanoes. The Ixtlazihuatl, and   
the Popocatepetl."  
  
"Excuse me? The what and the what??" asked Usagi, confused by the exotic names.   
  
"On the local language, they mean the Sleeping Lady and the Guarding Warrior,   
respectively." Told her Ami, using her more matter-of-fact tone. "The legend is   
quite fascinating, and under the light of our actual mission, its origin well   
might describe an event occurred during the time of the crash of the base,   
and..."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Whiz Kid!" interrupted Alex. "But this is not a history class,   
but a tactical meeting. We have to stop Cauldron, remember?"  
  
"Alex, don't be so rude." Said Yohann all of a sudden. "Ami, how long do you   
think it will take us to be ready to go there and retrieve the bomb?"  
  
"Well, my best estimation is that we need a minimum of three days to be ready.   
We have to practice on our mountain climbing abilities, as well as getting some   
equipment that we'll need there."  
  
"Mountain climbing? Cool!!" said Makoto, Robin and Haruka at the same time. The   
prospect of hiking was attractive enough for them. That couldn't be said for   
the rest...  
  
"Very well, then. Mr. Tsukino, Alex, Ami and I will start the next series of   
simulations to practice on the Gymnasium. Meanwhile, I want the rest of you to   
go shopping..."  
  
"Shopping! Yaaayyy!!" exclaimed Usagi and Minako.   
  
"... for climbing equipment and appropriate clothing." Finished Yohann. Both   
girls groaned, but accepted nevertheless. " Setsuna, do you think you can   
exchange some gold for money? We're going to need some hard cash and credit   
cards to obtain what we need."  
  
"Excuse me, Yohann?" asked Mamoru. "But wouldn't be easier to use the equipment   
you already have here? I thought you had everything needed for this mission."  
  
Yohann blush a little, but answered nevertheless. "Well... yes and no, Mamoru.   
You see, the ones that fitted the Leviathan could only foresee so much, but   
climbing equipment was not on their original plans..."  
  
"So, we have to work on our own on this one." Concluded Setsuna. "Very well, I   
understand. And answering your question, Yohann... yes, I can do it. Anything   
in special you need?"  
  
"Nothing fancy, Setsuna. But one imperative thing is that the credit cards have   
to be of the international kind. We might have to use them on another country."   
Said Yohann.  
  
Setsuna nodded, and Yohann continued. "Well, I think that's all. Girls, I don't   
have to tell you to be extremely careful when you go out. Cauldron is still out   
there, and he'll try to do anything to stop us."  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cauldron had arrived to Saturn Station Delta, and after feeding the station's   
computer with the codes he obtained from the ship's logs, he immediately began   
to take over the facility. Once done, he began to work on his plan.  
  
Because the station was designed as a medical research installation, and with   
the contents of the files he stole from Gaia's medcom, Cauldron used one of the   
cloning chambers to create a temporary body for himself. "After all," he   
reasoned during the trip, "what's the case to be confined to a mainframe, when   
the good things have to be experienced first-hand?" One day later, the process   
was complete, and his new body was ready for occupation... that is, if he   
wanted to use a 100% organic body.  
  
True to form, once ready, Cauldron ordered the installation of cybernetic   
implants on the body. "Let me see... how about... this?" the right side of the   
skull was removed, and replaced with a metal implant, complete with a   
cybernetic eye, along with some modified organic microchips that were installed   
on the brain. "Oh, yes... and this has to be changed as well!" the right arm   
was removed, and replaced with a new metal one. "And this beautiful new body   
couldn't be complete without... this!" some of the major muscles were removed   
as well, and replaced with a series of metal bands that were far more efficient   
than the original muscles.   
  
When the mutilation was complete, he downloaded himself inside the body, which   
immediately came to life... an unholy life, one never meant to exist. Cauldron,   
now incarnated, then began to roam the lockers of the living quarters, and   
found a black jumpsuit. Once dressed, he then moved near a mirror, and admired   
his handiwork.   
  
The body had become a grotesque parody of Yohann. Since Cauldron had obtained   
his genetic code from Gaia's medcom, it was easy for the station's systems to   
use the data to create a clone of him. For the first time of his existence,   
Cauldron laughed in pure joy... his revenge was about to be fulfilled, and soon   
he'll become the conqueror of the MRMA... and perhaps of the whole multiverse!  
  
"And now... let the games begin!" screamed Cauldron, and walked to the hangar   
to begin the next phase of his plan...  
  
* * * *  
  
Two days later...  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Rei, Laurella, Shingo and Makoto were strolling around   
the mall. The two young men were overloaded with lots of bags and packages that   
the girls have picked up on the last two sporting goods stores they visited.  
  
"Geez, do you think all this stuff is really necessary? I'm pooped!" said   
Shingo.  
  
"Yeah! Can we please take a break? I think my arms are going to fall apart any   
second now!" added Mamoru. Both guys were beet red because of the exertion.   
  
"And you call yourselves superheroes? Your general condition is a shame, guys!"   
said Makoto, who was loaded almost the same as them, and she wasn't even   
sweating! "Very well, we'll have pity of you. Five minutes break, gang!"   
Everybody sat down on a nearby bench, and began to regain their breaths.  
  
"I'm hungry..." said Rei. "Who wants to come with me to get some ice cream?"  
  
"I'll go!" said Robin. " Who else wants one?" When everybody lifted their   
hands, she sighed. "Well, it seems that we'll have to ferry a few cups here,   
eh Rei?"  
  
"Looks like it. Ok, let's go, Robin."  
  
  
Robin was enjoying her cup of ice cream, when she caught movement through the   
border of her eyesight. When she turned around, she blinked in surprise, her   
mouth open. There was Yohann, coming out of the restrooms and heading to the   
back of the mall! "Err... excuse me, gang? I think I have to... well... you   
know..." She then pointed towards the bathrooms, and everybody thought that she   
was going to relieve herself.   
  
Robin began to walk towards the exit doors that led to a back parking lot.   
'Strange,' she thought. 'I could've swear that I saw him heading this way...'   
She was about to turn back when she spotted him, standing alone near a big   
empty space. She smiled broadly and ran towards him, yelling his name. When she   
reached the place where he was, she noticed something strange in him.  
  
"Yohann, what's the matter? You look... I don't know... funny! Besides, I   
thought you were on the base preparing everything for the departure."  
  
"Nothing happens to me, dear... as a matter of fact, I only came here to pick   
up something I need for the trip." Said Yohann, his voice flat... emotionless.  
  
Robin blinked, confused. "Yohann... are you sure you're feeling ok? I mean...   
you seem to be so... different, like you were someone else!" Instinctively, she   
took a step away from him. "And... what did you come to pick up?"  
  
Yohann then snapped his fingers, and Robin gasped. Right behind him, a ship   
appeared... a ship she recognized. It was a Guardian ship! But it looked so   
different now... it was painted (if that was paint at all) in the deepest tone   
of black she'd ever seen. And printed on the fuselage, on bright violet   
letters, was the word "DARKSTARR".  
  
"Of course I'm different, dear Robin... because I'm not your Yohann... I'm   
CAULDRON!!" he then dropped his holographic disguise, showing his twisted   
features to Robin. She screamed so hard that she barely heard his next words.   
"And the thing I came to pick up... IS YOU!!" Before the stunned girl could   
react, he touched her with his metallic arm and sent a brief but powerful   
electric shock through it, rendering her unconscious. Before she fell to the   
ground, Cauldron picked her up in his arms and began to walk towards the hatch   
of his ship...  
  
A few moments earlier...  
  
Rei watched as Robin walked towards the bathrooms, and was enjoying her ice   
cream, when suddenly, her psychic senses kicked in, warning her that something   
evil was nearby. She froze on her place, trying to get the location of the   
sensation.  
  
"Rei, what's the matter?" asked Makoto.   
  
"It's... Robin!! She's in danger! We have to help her!" answered Rei, and   
dropping everything, she began to run in the general direction her senses were   
picking up the signals. Everybody followed suit a brief instant later. Rei   
literally stormed through the same door Robin crossed earlier, and stopped cold   
on her tracks when she saw what was happening. Because she stopped so suddenly,   
there was a brief collision at her back.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea, Rei?? Why don't you..." began to say Usagi, but when   
she saw in the direction Rei was looking, she felt like an ice cube was running   
down her back.   
  
In front of them, they saw Yohann and Robin, a black ship as big as the   
Leviathan standing near them, but pitch black! Suddenly, they saw Yohann   
glimmer, and change his appearance, while Robin screamed at the top of her   
lungs. The supposed Yohann moved swiftly and touched her, and she dropped to   
the ground... or would have done if her limp body wouldn't have been caught by   
the figure next to her.   
  
"Everybody, transform!" said Usagi.  
  
"SOUL MOON POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!'  
  
"JENDRA CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS SOUL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
As soon as everybody transformed, they ran towards the black ship. "Hold it   
right there!" began Sailor Moon. "How dare you to attack one of my best   
friends? I am not going to accept this! I'm Sailor Moon, and..."  
  
"... in the name of the moon, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah..."   
interrupted the dark figure. "Oh, please! Can't you think of a better entrance?"  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded Sailor Jendra.   
  
"Oh, I'm hurt, Jendra! Don't tell me you don't recognize me! And you were the   
one that said that I'd go down, even it that was the last thing you'd do!"  
  
"CAULDRON?!?!" screamed everyone.   
  
"In the flesh! And now, if you excuse me... I have things to do."  
  
"No you don't! Release her right away!" said Jupiter, charging her attack.   
"Or else..."  
  
"Or what, Jupiter?? You are going to attack me? If you do it, you'll hurt your   
friend! But not before I kill her in front of you all!" He then placed his   
metallic hand on Robin's neck, and deployed his fingernails, drawing a few   
drops of blood from the unconscious girl. "Now, stand back if you want her to   
live!"  
  
Everybody had to hold their positions, not risking to have Robin hurt. "That's   
how I like it. And now, I have to go. I have preparations to make... and oh   
yes! Don't forget to tell your lieutenant what happened. I have a surprise for   
him. Until we meet again, sweeties! See ya!" without turning his back to the   
team, Cauldron entered the ship, and a moment later, it blasted off, becoming   
invisible.  
  
"What are we going to do now? We can't let Robin in the hands of that... that   
creep!" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"We return to the base, guys. We have to tell Yohann what happened. Perhaps he   
can track Cauldron's ship with his equipment. Let's move out!" Said Sailor   
Moon, and all the team began to walk back to the mall, to gather the things   
they left inside and to report to the rest what happened.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann was expressionless, hearing the events that had happened on the mall.   
All of them were together in the living room. When Usagi finished telling her   
part of the story, he stood up and, without saying a word, began to walk   
towards the entrance of the base.   
  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" asked Michiru. She was concerned, not only   
for Robin, but also for Yohann. "To tell you the truth, he scares me."  
  
"I know what you mean, Michiru." Said Haruka. "He looks so calm... it's not   
natural."  
  
Suddenly, Kenji stood up, and began to walk hurriedly to the base. "Girls, we   
have to stop him. He's going to make a big mistake! Akane, go to the Medical   
ward, and bring a strong tranquilizer. The rest, follow me!"  
  
"Dad, what's the matter? Do you know what's going on?" asked Shingo.  
  
"I've seen this before. We have to stop Yohann before it's too late!" was   
Kenji's answer. Without saying anything else, he began to run towards the base,   
everybody else right behind him.  
  
When they arrived to the Weapons Test Center, all of them froze on their   
places. "Everybody, hold your positions. Don't let him get pass you." Said   
Kenji.   
  
Yohann was wearing his armor, and was carrying with him all the weapons he   
could carry. A belt of grenades, a portable Plasma cannon, a Guided Missile   
Portable Launcher, and a backpack with extra missiles and more weapons. He   
stopped when he saw the gathered people blocking his way. "Step aside. I have   
to go now." Everybody shivered involuntarily when they heard him. His voice was   
so calm, so cold, so... emotionless.  
  
"No, Yohann... this is for your own good." Said Kenji, not moving an inch. "If   
you want to proceed, you'll have to take us all down." Usagi, Chibi-Usa and   
Shingo gulped when they heard him say that.   
  
"I'll say this only one more time... step... aside." Yohann lowered the cannon,   
aiming it towards the girls!   
  
"Yohann! What are you doing??" exclaimed Alex. "Have you gone crazy? Stop!"  
  
But before anyone could say or do anything else, a chime was heard, and a flat   
screen lowered from the ceiling. Everybody turned around to look at it,   
curious. On the screen appeared the words "Incoming Message. Stand by."  
  
A moment later, an image appeared on the screen. The girls gasped, and Yohann   
growled. "Hello, everyone. Greetings from... myself!"   
  
"Cauldron!" exclaimed Yohann. "If you dare to even touch one hair of her head,   
I swear to you, I won't stop hunting you until I destroy you like the monster   
you are!"  
  
"Temper, temper, my dear MeRMAid!" mocked Cauldron. "You should learn to relax   
like your friend here..." He then moved aside, and revealed an unconscious   
Robin, lying on top of an operating table. "As you can see, she's resting quite   
comfortably, unlike you."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Yohann.  
  
"Who, me? Oh, nothing much... just a couple of insignificant things..."   
Cauldron then grabbed a cup of ice cream that was on a table near him, and   
began to savoir it. "Mmmm! You know? I should have gotten a body a long time   
ago. I never imagined this sensations could be so great!"  
  
"Cut the crap, Cauldron! Get to the point!" Yohann was breathing heavily,   
trying to keep his wits.  
  
"Ooh, and you eat with that mouth? Shame on you!" Cauldron then walked next to   
Robin, and after tossing his ice cream over his shoulder, began to talk again.   
"Well, since you ask so nicely, I'll tell you. First, you'll surrender your   
base to me! And second... all of you will swear your allegiance to me! As you   
can see, I don't ask for much..." he then began to caress Robin's cheek with   
his metallic hand. "Besides, the life of your friend here is worth more than   
that, don't you think?"  
  
"Never!" said Usagi. "And if Robin were awake, she'd say the same!"  
  
"Well, as you wish." Said Cauldron. "But let me tell you something, girl... the   
next time we meet, you'll regret your decision! And now, just for your eyes...   
I'll say goodbye to you all... with this!" and in one swift movement, he kissed   
Robin.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This was more than Yohann could take.   
Still screaming, he aimed the cannon towards the screen and opened fire.   
Everybody scattered, trying to cover. Yohann continued firing at the ceiling,   
until the cannon's clip went dry. Still, he continued clicking at the trigger.   
A heavy silence hovered on the place, broken only by the click-click-click of   
the cannon.  
  
He remained in that position for a full minute, and without a warning, he   
dropped to his knees, the weapons clanking lifeless on the ground. Usagi was   
the first one that approached him, and carefully placing her hand on his   
shoulder, she asked. "Yohann... are you all right?"  
  
What happened next shocked everyone... with the exception of one person. Yohann   
turned slowly to look at Usagi, and grabbing her hand, he said. "Usagi, please!   
You have to help me! We can't leave Robin in the hands of that monster! Please,   
save her! Please, please... please..." He then collapsed in front of her, and   
began to cry, his sobs breaking her heart.   
  
Without saying a word, Mamoru, Kenji and Shingo helped Yohann to stand up, and   
guided him to the Medical ward, where Akane was waiting...  
  
  
An hour and a half later, the whole team was reunited again in the living room.   
Each one of them with the same question on their minds.  
  
What to do now?  
  
In that same moment, Ami, Akane and Rei joined the rest. All of them looked   
tired.  
  
"How is he?" asked Makoto. "Is he going to be all right?"  
  
"I don't know, Makoto." Said Akane. "He's extremely depressed. I gave him a   
sedative, but I don't think that will help him too much. It's just like... he   
lost the will to live."  
  
"That's right, Doctor." Said Alex. She was now on Ami's compact. "I'm linked   
directly to his mind, and usually, he's so dynamic, so sharp. But now... well,   
the best way to describe his state-of-mind is like I'm walking in a desert!   
There's nothing in there!"  
  
"Did you have any luck tracing that call?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Answered Ami. "I tried to follow the path Cauldron used to   
pull that trick, but he sent it all over the world. I couldn't get a fix on it.   
Sorry."  
  
"What about you, Rei? Any luck?" asked Usagi, looking at her friend. "Did you   
get anything from your fire reading?"  
  
"Just one thing. I only got the image of those volcanoes Ami told us before.   
Besides that... nothing."   
  
"And what about trying to trace that ship?" asked Shingo.   
  
"No luck on that side either, kiddo." Answered Alex. "I examined all the   
readings of the base's sensors from the moment you said Cauldron attacked Robin   
right when he sent that transmission. I used all the tricks in the book, and a   
few I came up with. So far... nothing, zero, zilch, nada..."   
  
"In short, we're back to square one." Said Haruka. "That's just great. What are   
we going to do now?"  
  
"I'll tell you what to do... we'll continue with what was planned." Everybody   
turned around, and saw Yohann standing near the entrance. "You already said   
it, Usagi. If Robin were conscious... and with us... she'd say the same."  
  
"Yohann! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" said Akane.  
  
"Not while there's so much to do, Doctor Mizuno. But thank you for your   
concern. All right, everybody. Listen up. First, I want to apologize for my   
past behavior. I know you all should have freaked out because of that, and I   
want to assure you, that won't happen again. Second, let's keep in mind that   
Cauldron wants to get his hands on that device that's still on the Rainbow   
base. We can't let him win. And third..."  
  
"And third," interrupted Makoto, "you are in no condition to lead this mission.   
You have to go back to rest, Yohann! Do you really think you're able to go with   
us this time?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's right, sweetie." Added Alex. "You are truly in no condition   
to handle anything heavier than a crossword!"   
  
"And if you continue on that path, do you think that, when Robin returns,   
she'll forgive you? I mean, look at you! Do you really want to kill yourself?"   
concluded Makoto.  
  
Yohann raised his hand, conceding the point. "Very well, you win. But before   
you go down that lane, I want to know one thing... Alex, when are you all going   
to be ready to departure to Rainbow?"  
  
"We're ready to go right now, sweetbuns. And to make you feel more comfortable,   
I'll go with them inside Ami's computer. You won't have to worry a thing!"  
  
"Good. So, you are all decided to go without me?" asked Yohann. Everybody   
nodded at unison. "Well, then I won't stop you. But, before you go, I want to   
show you something. Now, if you want to follow me..." He then proceeded to   
guide everyone inside the base, and walked straight to the Weapons Test Center.   
"You see, after Sailor Moon almost blasted Endymion and myself when she   
assimilated one of the crates we recovered from Cryssalid, " Usagi blushed a   
bright red when she remembered that, "I began to take a close look at the   
contents of those crates. I finally reached the conclusion that each one can   
merge with your armors and create a new weapon for each one of you. Well, In   
short, I now know what kind of weapon will be the end result."  
  
"Pork chops, you impress me! When did you reached those results?" asked Alex,   
puzzled.  
  
"Well, you were too busy working with Ami deciphering the Cryssalid Files, so I   
worked on this around the clock. So, now that that's explained, let's proceed   
with the next upgrade of your Senshi armors. Michiru, Haruka, Minako, will you   
do me the honor?"  
  
The three girls nodded, and proceeded to trigger their transformations.   
  
"VENUS SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"URANUS SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"NEPTUNE SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
Once done, they activated their Techno-armors. When they were ready, Yohann   
signaled three crates on a working bench. "Now, the only thing you have to do,   
is place your hands inside. Your armors and powers will do the rest."  
  
The three senshi proceeded to place their hands on the crates, and just like   
with Usagi, their armors became fluid and enveloped the contents of the crates.   
In a flash of Technum light, the assimilation was completed, and all the   
presents admired the new weapons at their disposal.  
  
"Sailor Uranus," began Yohann. "Now you have the ability to create a localized   
earthquake just using your hands. Your activation phrase is " Uranus Ground   
Pounder". Be careful when you use it."  
  
"I will, Yohann. Thanks." She was looking at her arms. Her gauntlets had now   
some crystal-looking disks on them, and two piston-looking devices on her arms.   
However, they didn't hinder her movements.  
  
"You, Sailor Neptune," continued Yohann, "have the ability to condense the   
surrounding humidity of the area, and transform it with your Technum powers,   
launching it with an incredible force. I calculate that the strength will be at   
least 6.984556 times greater than your regular power. Your activation phrase is   
"Neptune Oceanic Blaster." Take good care of it, and it will take care of you."  
  
"Understood, Yohann. Thank you very much." A small network of hollow tubes   
connected to a small backpack traversed all the length of her left arm, and   
ended up in an aquamarine crystalline nozzle located on the top of her hand.   
  
"And you, Sailor Venus..." followed Yohann's explanation. "Your new unit will   
allow you to break the atomic structure of the target, turning it into atomic   
dust. The activation phrase is "Venus Molecular Dissolver." Use it wisely...   
and watch where you point it!"  
  
"Thanks, Yohann. This aces!" said Sailor Venus. A series of concentric circles   
made of what seemed to be microcircuits created with amber stones now circled   
the ruby-like gems of her gauntlets.  
  
"Now that you're ready, the only thing left for me is to wish you all the luck   
in the world, girls. Be careful out there..." and addressing Usagi, he added.   
"And please... save Robin and bring her back sound and safe."  
  
"Don't worry, Yohann. We will." She said with a smile, attempting to comfort   
Yohann. And addressing the rest of the girls, she said. "Well, what are we   
waiting for? There's a job to be done here. Let's move!"  
  
  
45 minutes later, Yohann, Ikuko, Kenji and Akane watched from the studio's   
window the departure of the Leviathan, taking the team towards their next   
adventure. Yohann stood immobile for a few moments before Kenji addressed him.  
  
"Yohann, you should better go back to your room and rest. We'll keep an eye on   
the communications." And placing a hand on his shoulder, he added. "Don't   
worry, they'll bring her back."  
  
Yohann sighed deeply, and turning around, he looked at Kenji's eyes. "Is it   
that obvious?"  
  
This time, Ikuko placed her hand on his. "Well, if the way you behaved around   
her this last days wasn't clue enough, your reaction down there was more than a   
confirmation." And tugging his arm, she said. "Come on, you have to rest.   
Worrying here isn't going to help her."  
  
Yohann looked again at the window, and a strange glint showed on his eyes one   
brief second. No one noticed it... "Yes... I'll go down there and rest. Thank   
you very much for your assistance." And he began to walk back to the base.  
  
  
Yohann was on the Computers room, feverishly punching the keyboard on a   
console. After a few minutes of hard work, a message appeared on the main   
screen.  
  
PARAMETERS ACCEPTED.   
FINAL ADJUSTMENTS DOWNLOADED.  
DO YOU WANT TO PROCEED?  
  
Yohann typed "YES", and a soft humming was heard.  
  
COMPLYING.  
ESTIMATED TIME FOR COMPLETION OF "PROJECT STRATOS": 23 MINUTES, 18 SECONDS.  
  
Yohann nodded, and then walked out of the room. His steps took him to the   
Medical ward; more precisely, near the bed where Technuma Saturn was resting.   
He looked at the comatose man for a couple of minutes, after whose he began to   
talk softly.  
  
"Technuma... I'm so sorry. It's my fault that your daughter is in such a grave   
danger. I should have been with her, as my heart commanded me. But I was so   
focussed with my work! I was such a fool! Now that she's gone, I realize how   
much I love her... without her by my side, I feel dead. I can't bear life   
without her anymore. She's become my reason to live. But... I'm convinced now   
that she deserves someone much better than myself. I can only bring her grieve   
and sorrow... and she doesn't deserve that! She deserves all the happiness this   
universe has to offer to her... and I'm not the indicated to do that. I still   
don't know what she saw in me... why does she love and admire me with all her   
pure heart..."  
  
For a brief moment, Yohann thought that Technuma's eyes twitched. 'Could it   
be... that he heard me?' When nothing more happened, he dismissed it as a   
hallucination, and continued talking.   
  
"Sir... The thing I want to tell you is... that I promise that I'll bring Robin   
back to your side, safe and sound... even if it costs me my own life! The enemy   
is powerful, but I don't care. She's the most beautiful and lovely person this   
planet has ever known, and if I have to die for her to live, so be it!... I   
don't know if you can hear me, but one thing I'm sure: you'll take good care of   
her, and be sure that the next man that approaches her will be the right one...   
the one that she truly deserves."   
  
In that moment, a chime was heard, and Yohann approached a nearby screen. He   
punched a button, and a message appeared.   
  
"PROJECT STRATOS" COMPLETED.   
UNIT WAITING AT HANGAR.  
  
Yohann sighed, and addressing Technuma one more time, he said. "Well, the time   
has come. Wish me luck, Sir. Goodbye."  
  
He turned around, and when he was near the door, a deep baritone voice said to   
him. "Not so fast, young man. You have some things you have to explain to me."  
  
Yohann froze in his place, not moving a muscle. And very, very slowly, he   
turned around. When he saw who talked to him, he thought. 'Why am I not   
surprised? With my recent luck...'  
  
Technuma Saturn was sitting on the bed, and the expression on his face wasn't   
that of a happy man... it was more on the league of the time when Tsukino Kenji   
saw Mamoru for the first time.  
  
"You said that my daughter is in danger, and that you are willingly going to   
sacrifice yourself for her... and even more... you said that SHE is in love   
with YOU... and all the way around?" Technuma stood up and walked with sure   
steps towards Yohann. When he was face to face with him, he continued. "I don't   
mean to be ungrateful or something, but I think you have too much to explain in   
that regard. And I'm not going to let you go before you explain things to my   
complete satisfaction."  
  
"Sir... please, I have to go now. The rest of the Scouts and Senshi are already   
on their way, and I'm not sure if they can..." began to say Yohann, but   
Technuma interrupted him.   
  
"Well then, I think that you'll have to take me with you. And I won't accept a   
'no' for an answer! So, what's your decision?" He looked straight into Yohann's   
eyes, not even blinking, and decided not to give away one inch.  
  
After a few seconds, Yohann sighed, and said. "Very well then. But you'll have   
to dress for the occasion. Do you want a suit like your old Guardian uniform?"   
He began to punch a combination on the replicator's keypad, when Technuma   
interrupted him.  
  
"No, please... I prefer to leave that part of my past behind... but I'd like   
something in sapphire, it you can."  
  
Yohann nodded, and after resetting the replicator, he obtained a new suit for   
Technuma. It was a jumpsuit, not different from his own, but with some minor   
differences. There were no gloves on it, the same as no head cap. And on the   
left of his chest, on bright blue, was the sigil of Saturn.  
  
Once he was dressed, Technuma addressed Yohann again. "Thank you. This is   
acceptable. Now, what are we going to use to follow the rest of the girls?"  
  
"If you please follow me to the hangar... and don't make any noise." Both men   
entered the hangar, and Technuma was surprised at what he saw.  
  
"hmmm.... Not bad. I take they are nearby, right?"  
  
"Well... as a matter of fact, they are in transit to another continent. This   
unit will suffice." Answered Yohann.   
  
"You have to be kidding... don't tell me we're going to follow them driving!"   
Technuma was shocked by that answer.  
  
The reason of his surprise was because, in the middle of the launching pad, was   
a silver car... a Lamborghini Countach, to be precise. By all accounts, it   
looked like a regular car. Yohann smiled at him, and after opening the   
passenger's door, he invited Technuma to step in. The guardian of Saturn looked   
at him suspiciously, but entered the car nevertheless. Yohann took the pilot   
seat.  
  
"Now, Sir... fasten your seatbelt. I think you're going to like this." Yohann   
then opened a small compartment that was between the seats, and punched a red   
button. Immediately, the board began to morph, taking the form of a very   
stylized combat jet cockpit! Once the transformation was completed, Yohann   
entered a numeric sequence on a keypad, and the platform began to rise.   
  
"Young man... you definitely have a lot to explain to me!" said Technuma   
Saturn, watching with interest the whole launch process.  
  
  
Akane and the Tsukinos were at Yohann's studio, checking the readings of his   
computer desk, when they heard the pool complex starting to move again.  
  
"What's going on? Do you think the girls are coming back?" asked Ikuko.   
  
"I don't think so, dear. They'd have called before." Answered Kenji.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." added Akane. "You don't think that   
Yohann..."  
  
"He's crazy enough to try anything on his own. We better check out." Said   
Kenji, and he began to walk outside, followed by the two women. When they went   
out via the living room door, he only managed to say. "What in God's   
name....???"  
  
Through the transparent windows of the pool building, the three adults could   
see the form of a car. But what really surprised them was that the car began to   
float in mid-air! When it was about to clear the roof, they gasped when it   
began to retract its wheels, and a series of control wings sprouted on the   
bottom and the sides! Once it cleared the roof, a couple of turbines sprouted   
from the back, and in a flash, it disappeared.  
  
They stood still for all the time the pool complex took to regain its original   
form. Once silence reigned again on the place, Kenji spoke again.  
  
"Well.... I have to admit it... that boy has a really big bag of tricks! I   
never imagined he could pull a stunt like that."  
  
"What worries me now," began Akane, "is if he can be of any help to the girls.   
He's too unstable right now!"  
  
"Somehow, I think that he knows exactly what he's doing." Said Ikuko. "And I   
pray that he's not too late to help the girls."  
  
* * * *  
  
Inside the Leviathan...  
  
Everybody was a little bit nervous. Granted, they had new weapons to aid them,   
besides their natural powers and the aid of Alex, still...  
  
"I wish my sweetbuns were with us." Said Alex. "I mean, we can use his tactical   
abilities here. Who knows what does Cauldron has in store for us now?"  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Chibi-Usa. "But you saw how he broke down after   
that message."  
  
"But why did he reacted that way?" entered Minako. "I know he wants to protect   
all of us, but I think he overreacted, don't you think?"  
  
Makoto sighed. 'Sometimes she can be so dense!' and praying that she was doing   
the right thing, she said. "No, Minako. He didn't overreacted. As a matter of   
fact..." She felt silent, not sure if to continue.  
  
"As a matter of fact..." continued Usagi. "He's in love with her, right Makoto"   
When the tall brunette nodded in agreement, she added. "And you knew about it   
all the time."  
  
"You knew? How? Come on, you started this, so you have to end this story!" said   
Rei, fixing her gaze on Makoto.   
  
"Very well..." and after sighing, Makoto continued. "I found out when we were   
on the island we took him so he could relax. It happened during the last night   
we spent there..." She then began to explain how Robin and Yohann encountered   
on the beach, finally declaring to each other their mutual love.   
  
"Hold it right there!" interrupted Alex. "How come I didn't detect that on his   
mind? I mean, we're closer than that... that bimbo could ever be!" There was a   
big amount of fury on her voice when she said that, taking aback everybody.  
  
"Perhaps he wanted to keep that bit of information just for himself, Alex."   
Said Ami. "After all, we humans like to have some things just for ourselves...   
especially in the matters of the heart." She then winked at Minako, who smiled   
back at her sweetly.  
  
"Hmph! Still, that's no excuse for his actions!" finished Alex. Ami closed her   
eyes, and pictured Alex crossing her arms, literally fuming!  
  
"That's so romantic!" said Laurella. "Declaring their love under the night sky,   
with the sea and the moon as witness..." She had little stars shinning on her   
eyes, imagining the scene. Suddenly, she felt a gentle pressure on her   
shoulder, and saw Shingo standing next to her, smiling at her sweetly. He then   
mouthed silently 'When we get back... I promise.'  
  
"Yes... it's romantic, Laurella... and that's when I knew that I'd lost all   
chances with him." Finished Makoto, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Chibi-Usa walked next to her, and holding Makoto's hand, she said. "Makoto...   
don't be sad. Well... how to say this? You'll be happy. You see. Who knows?   
Perhaps Mr. Right is waiting for you nearer than you think... and you'll   
stumble with him when you less expect it! I know, being from the future!"  
  
Makoto looked at the sweet pink-haired girl, and caressing her cheek, she said.   
"Thank you, Chibi-Usa. I feel better now." Smiling, Chibi-Usa went back to her   
seat.  
  
Without anyone noticing it, Setsuna placed unconsciously her right hand over   
her left, touching her annular finger, and thinking of the words Chibi-Usa   
said. 'Perhaps Mr. Right is waiting for you nearer than you think... could it   
also be my case?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Alex.  
  
"Focus here, everybody. We'll be over the general area of Rainbow in 24   
minutes. Don't get distracted!"  
  
Everyone went silent, remembering the importance of their mission... and   
wondering what could be waiting for them there.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Stratos...  
  
Yohann had decided to tell the whole truth about his real origin to Technuma.   
Once he finished, Technuma looked at him, and said. "The MRMA? I think the   
Prime mentioned that there was an attempt from you to contact him, but he   
refused. I thought he was joking, but seeing you and this craft... not to   
mention your base... but still... the concept of parallel universes... it's so   
strange."  
  
"Not when you're in the middle of the action, Sir." Said Yohann. "At least, we   
were able to establish that the most dangerous material ended up on this   
universe. I don't want to even imagine if this stuff ended up for example, on   
the Dark Kingdom... or a worse place than that. Just one thing, Sir. Please   
keep my origin a secret. No one else have to know about it."  
  
"I understand your reasons, Lieutenant, and I will, rest assured. But still...   
you haven't explained one very important thing to me... how did you meet my   
daughter? And what are your intentions with her?" Technuma's voice had a light   
edge on it when he asked that.  
  
'Oh, boy... he didn't forget about that one... ok, here goes nothing.' Yohann   
then began to relate in a condensed form all the events that had happened, from   
the moment of his crash landing to the present.   
  
Once he finished, there was a fairly long silence, suddenly broken by Technuma.   
"I see... well, I won't emit any opinion until I talk with Robin. But I want to   
tell you just one thing, Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"That if, in some way, you hurt her feelings, I'll personally go after you and   
make you pay dearly for it. Is that clear?" His tone of voice was calm, but   
nevertheless promised a world of pain for Yohann!  
  
"gulp... Yes, Sir. Crystal clear, Sir." Said Yohann. 'Oh, boy... I've heard   
of overprotective parents, but this is another league entirely!' And focussing   
on the HUD (Heads Up Display for those of you that doesn't know what that means   
-the author), he deviated the conversation. "I have a fix on the Leviathan's   
beacon. We'll catch up with them in another 10 minutes."  
  
"Very efficient, Lieutenant. I congratulate you." Said Technuma.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. And please... call me Yohann."  
  
"All in due time, all in due time... Lieutenant."  
  
Yohann only nodded, but added for himself. 'Why me? Why me all the time?'  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	10. Chapter 10

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
Chapter 10: The Rainbow Mission  
  
Part 2: If these walls could talk...  
  
  
  
The Leviathan was circling the area near the volcanoes, trying to find a   
suitable landing site for it. Haruka was trying her best to keep the ship   
stable, due to the crosswinds that were hitting them. "Darn", she said when   
the Leviathan lurched again for the 12th time in the last ten minutes. "Ami,   
can't you find a good place to land this behemoth? It's getting harder to   
keep it steady!"  
  
"Working on it, Haruka. Hold on another minute." Said the blue haired girl,   
ignoring the acidic commentary said by Haruka. Five minutes later, she   
finally said. "Got it. There's a small zone near the base of the second   
volcano. Here are the coordinates."  
  
"Finally!" but when she saw the landing area, Haruka facevaulted. "Ami... you   
have to be joking! Do you really expect me to land in the middle of a wooded   
area??"  
  
"Hey, amazon! Don't blame it on her!" intervened Alex to Ami's defense.   
"Besides, whose fault it is? It wasn't her the one that decided not to   
practice on the simulator last week!" And just for the sake of argument, she   
added. "And I thought that my sweetbuns had ample reasons to appoint you   
copilot! It's a wonder you can drive a bicycle!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!?!? Then watch this!" Haruka then maneuvered the Leviathan through   
the treetops expertly, making the softest landing anyone ever felt. "Well,   
what do you think?"  
  
"I tell you what I think, Haruka..." said Ami, half a smile on her face.   
"That now I have to pay Alex the bet she made, and thanks to you!"  
  
"Bet? What bet? What are you talking about?" asked Haruka, puzzled.  
  
"What we're talking about, was that I bet that you would react to my liking   
without hesitation if I wished to! And now, I won access to some of the files   
on Ami's computer!" said Alex, proud on her voice. "Thank you, amazon! I owe   
you one!"  
  
But before Haruka had the chance to find an adequate response, Usagi   
interrupted the discussion. "That's enough, guys. What we need to do now, is   
to find a way to enter that place. Ami, do you think you can find an   
entrance?"  
  
Ami nodded, and proceeded to take out her compact. But before she could punch   
a key, Alex interrupted her. "Wait! Ami, why don't you hook your computer to   
the console? That way, you can use the ship's sensor array to increase your   
scanning capabilities." And addressing Usagi, she added. "Good thinking,   
meatball head! You surprise me!"  
  
"Well, thank you, Alex!" beamed Usagi. "It's just that... HEY! I don't wear   
my meatballs! Stop calling me that!"  
  
"I got an entrance!" interrupted Ami. "It's a little over a mile west of our   
position. I even have a layout of the underground cavern network."  
  
"Hey, that's neat!" said Minako. "But... what did you said?"  
  
Ami, shook her head and sighed. "I have a map of the place, Minako."   
  
"oh".  
  
"Ok, people, time to rock!" said Shingo. "Everybody grab their backpacks and   
get this show on the road. There's a long walk for us ahead, and personally,   
I want to reach the place before dark. It gets pretty chilly on these places,   
if I recall my geography lessons well..."  
  
Everybody nodded, and went to the cargo bay to get their equipment. Five   
minutes later, everybody was hiking towards the volcano known by the locals   
as the Popocatepetl: the Guarding Warrior.  
  
  
One hour and a half later...  
  
"Are we there?" asked a panting Usagi. No one anticipated that the base of   
the place was covered with so much ashes and sand. That made the ascension   
very difficult.   
  
"Just a little longer..."said Ami. She wasn't used to this kind of physical   
exertion, and trying to keep her compact stable during the climbing was   
becoming too difficult for her. "We're almost there."  
  
"Gosh, I hope you're right." Said Laurella. "Is it my imagination, or this   
backpacks are getting heavier by the minute?"  
  
"Come on, I thought you were tougher than that! I have to say, your general   
condition is a shame, guys and girls." Said Haruka. She, Makoto, Michiru and   
Setsuna were the only ones that didn't look fazed at all. "I race you to the   
entrance, ok?" Obviously, everybody groaned at her. The idea wasn't the least   
funny for them, or appealing.  
  
"Please, have mercy on us poor girls! I'm pooped!" said Rei.   
  
"Are we there?" asked Usagi again.  
  
"As a matter of fact... we are there!" panted Ami, pointing to a rock crop a   
few meters ahead of them. Everybody hooray... or would have done, if they   
weren't too tired.  
  
"Ok, gang... coffee break!" said Makoto, and everybody began to unpack their   
lunch, happy to oblige.  
  
They were almost ready to begin their assault at Rainbow, when Minako   
suddenly froze on her place.  
  
"What's the matter, Minako? Saw something?" asked Ami.  
  
"I don't know... perhaps I'm still tired, but I could have swore that I saw a   
car flying!" said the stunned blonde. Shaking her head, she dismissed the   
image and added. "Makoto, what did you put on those sandwiches?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Makoto. "Oh, I know. What we all need is a little action   
here, especially you, Minako. You were out of commission too long."  
  
"Perhaps you're right. Ok, gang... let's do it!" answered Minako. And with   
that, everybody triggered their transformations.  
  
"MOON SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"VENUS SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JENDRA CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
"URANUS SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"NEPTUNE SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"  
  
"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Shingo and Mamoru triggered their transformations silently, becoming the   
Emerald Knight and Prince Endymion respectively. Once everyone was ready,   
they activated their Techno-armors.  
  
"Well, how are we going to enter this place without causing a mayor   
rockslide?" asked EK, eyeing suspiciously at the area above the rock cropping.  
  
"I could use my Demodulator to open the rock." Said Sailor Moon.   
  
"I don't recommend it, Sailor Moon." Said Sailor Mercury. "That could cause   
an avalanche. And the same goes for your Pounder, Uranus."  
  
"Wait!" said Sailor Venus. "What about my new weapon? It's supposed to   
dissolve things, not shake them."  
  
"That should do. Good thinking, Venus." Said Alex, who was on Mercury's   
computer. "but... would you mind for us to get out of the way before you   
shoot?" 'Waaaaaay out of the way!' added for herself.   
  
Once everybody was behind her, Sailor Venus took aim and proceeded to try her   
weapon for the first time. "Ok... here goes nothing! VENUS MOLECULAR   
DISSOLVER!" immediately, the jewels on her gauntlets began to shine, and a   
series of heart-shaped red shots began to hit the rock, turning it into dust.   
In matter of seconds, a corridor carved on the rock was open, allowing access   
to the interior of the volcano. "This is a great gadget!" said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Well, everybody... let's move. And stay alert!" said Endymion.   
  
  
"Does anybody knows where are we going? I think we've crossed this place   
three times already." Said Sailor Jendra. The Sailor Team had been walking on   
the underground network of caverns for almost 40 minutes, climbing and going   
down crevices. Fortunately, their armors were equipped with integrated   
lanterns on their helmets, so they weren't walking in the dark.  
  
"Of course we know, lightbulb!" said Alex. "We have a map of this place,   
remember? The entrance to the base is just ahead."  
  
"I hope you're right. I'm getting bored here. I wish there could be some   
action soon!" said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Careful with what you wish, Uranus." Said the Emerald Knight. "You could get   
it."  
  
In that same moment, they arrived at the entrance. It was a massive wall   
decorated with strange drawings. Right on, Ami began to analyze the   
inscriptions with her compact, and in a matter of seconds she had the answer.   
"Girls, this is it. But I don't like the drawings. It's a warning."  
  
"A warning?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "What kind of warning? What does it say?"  
  
"If I translated correctly, it says: Whoever enters this place, will face   
certain doom at hands of the Guardian. Get back if you appreciate your   
eternal soul. Let the Bringer of Darkness sleep." Answered Sailor Mercury.   
  
"Whoa! This is quite a warning! I think we better listen to it and get back   
home! What do you say, gang?" said Sailor Moon. "After all... if someone took   
the gentleness to leave a message, it would be so rude not to listen to it,   
don't you think?" She giggled nervously, looking at everyone with her most   
innocent look... one that no one bought, of course.  
  
"Come on, Sailor Moon. This is no time to fold back. We have a job to do."   
Said Sailor Pluto. And addressing Ami, she asked. "Now, how are we going to   
get in? Any ideas?"  
  
"I could blast the door open, just like I did with the rock at the entrance."   
Said Sailor Venus.   
  
"No, Venus." Said Sailor Neptune. "We could warn whoever... or whatever... is   
in there. There has to be another way in."  
  
"Hold it, girls." Said Alex. "While you were discussing, I made a cross   
reference using the drawings here. It seems that, besides being a warning,   
it's also the schematics of how to open the door. And..." she promptly added,   
"before you ask, there are a couple of requisites to meet in order to gain   
access in there."  
  
"Good work, Alex." Said Endymion. "And what are those requisites?"  
  
"Well... you see... first, the mechanism is located on top of the door."   
Everybody looked up. The door was at least 20 yards up by 13 yards across.   
"And... I'm sorry to tell you this, but all of you are too big to cross the   
entrance hatch."  
  
"What do you mean big?" asked Sailor Mars. "You are not saying that we all   
are too fat!"  
  
"It's not that, firebug!" promptly replied Alex. "I mean BIG, like... your   
bodies can't fit!" she paused for a second... "Except.... Oooooooh,   
Chibi-Mooooon, Deeeaaaaar...!" As soon as she said that, all eyes focused on   
the small girl, who began to look around nervously.  
  
"Who?... M...M... ME!?!" Chibi-Moon looked anxiously at Mercury's compact.   
"Oh, no! No way! I'm not going to crawl inside that thing! Not now, not ever!   
And that's final!"  
  
"Please, Chibi-Moon." Said Endymion. "I know you are a strong girl, and one   
old dark tunnel is not going to stop you, right?" he placed a hand on her   
shoulder, and when she looked at him, he smiled at her encouragingly. She   
felt a little more confident, but still...  
  
"I have faith in you, Chibi-Moon." Said Sailor Moon. She too placed her hand   
on her other shoulder, and smiling at her, she added. "You have the strength   
and courage in you. And even more important... you are a Sailor Scout. Not to   
mention the heir of Crystal Tokyo's throne. Certainly one little tunnel isn't   
going to scare you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, right! Thank you, mommy... daddy." And drawing a deep breath, she   
approached the gargantuan doors. "Well, where do I have to go?"  
  
"Right on the top of the door, there's a small tunnel. You have to go inside   
and pull a lever. That's all." Said Sailor Mercury after checking the   
diagrams on her computer.  
  
"And how am I going to get up there? Jumping?" asked Chibi-Moon. But as soon   
as she said that, her boots began to function by themselves. From the small   
exhausts at the heels, small volutes of steam began to emerge, and without   
warning, a powerful thrust sent the screaming girl to the top of the door.   
Chibi-Moon, out of instinct, grabbed a rock to stabilize herself on the   
border. Once she was secured, the boots turned off.  
  
Everybody looked at her in awe, still trying to assimilate what happened.   
  
"Chibi-Moon! Are you alright?" screamed Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yes! I'm ok!" answered Chibi-Moon. "Well, now that I'm up here, where to?"  
  
"The entrance is only a couple of yards to your left, Girlie!" said Alex.   
"Can you see it?"  
  
Sailor Chibi-Moon moved carefully towards the place Alex said, and   
immediately saw the entrance. "Yes, I see it! Do I enter?"  
  
"Yes!" answered the AI "At the end of it, there's a lever. Pull it and come   
down."  
  
"Ok." Chibi-Moon entered the small tunnel. "Yuck! It's slimy in here! And   
dark!" She crawled a few feet, and using her hands, she found the lever and   
pulled it down. Once done that, she backtracked, but she miscalculated the   
distance... and began to fall when she ran out of ledge! "AAAAAHHH!!!   
HEEEELP!!!!" Midway, she felt a couple of strong arms breaking her fall, and   
when she looked up, she saw Endymion holding her. "Thank you, daddy!"  
  
"At your service, princess." Answered his would-be father.   
  
At the moment Endymion touched the ground, the massive doors of the entrance   
began to move slowly. Everyone stood immobile, watching. When the doors were   
open just enough for them to enter, they suddenly stopped.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sailor Jendra. "I thought they would open completely."  
  
"Who cares?" said Sailor Venus. "At least, we can get inside now. Come on,   
let's go!"   
  
Everybody entered cautiously the place, which was pitch black. Not even the   
lights of their helmets could fully penetrate the darkness. They were about 8   
yards away from the door, when suddenly it began to close. Sailor Uranus   
immediately ran to the place, but there was no use. Everybody looked in   
dismay when the doors closed with a loud sound.  
  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful... Déjà vu all over again..." said Sailor Jupiter,   
referring their entrance to Cryssalid back on Egypt. "Well, now what?"  
  
Unexpectedly, powerful lights turned on, blinding everyone for a brief   
moment. When they could see again, they saw that they were inside an enormous   
chamber, whose ceiling was at least 120 yards above their heads. Stalactites   
and stalagmites pointed the place, giving the illusion of a maze made of rock   
and shadows.  
  
"Err... Mercury?" asked Sailor Mars, her voice a quiet hush. "Do you have any   
idea where are we?"  
  
"According to my map, we are inside an old hangar. The exit is about... 70   
yards in front of us." Answered Sailor Mercury. But before anyone could take   
one step towards the exit, a voice boomed on the cavernous chamber.  
  
"WHO DARES TO AWAKEN THE GUARDIAN? PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"  
  
Immediately, everybody took their fighting stances, looking all around them,   
trying to pinpoint the origin of the voice.  
  
"Alex, can you pinpoint whoever said that?" asked Mercury.  
  
"Afraid not, Mercury. The echo doesn't allow me to pinpoint the exact   
location. However... there's a disturbance... above us! EVERYBODY, SCATTER!!"   
  
As soon as everybody cleared the area, a shadow dropped on the center of the   
circle the Sailors made when they jumped. It was then that they looked at   
their "host"...  
  
For all intents, it was humanoid; the body was extremely muscular and well   
proportioned. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, snuggly fit. It towered almost   
8 feet tall, and for its physical appearance, it was male, and bald. His most   
striking trait was his skin... it was paper-white! But the most shocking   
feature were his eyes... they were shinning brightly a yellowish-greenish   
light! As soon as he regained his composure, spoke again.   
  
"I am the Guardian. Whoever enters this place, will face certain doom. The   
Bringer of Darkness must not awaken. I'll give you two choices... leave in   
peace, or face me and die."  
  
"Oooooooh, boy... he goes straight to the point." Said the Emerald Knight.   
"Well, what do you say, gang?"  
  
Mercury was busy typing on her computer, analyzing the Guardian. When she got   
her results, she looked at him, shocked. "Guys... he's not human! It's an   
android! A machine!"  
  
"Well, that decides it." Said Sailor Uranus, who addressed the Guardian   
directly. "Sorry, pal. But we have a job to do here, and we won't go until   
it's done. So, our decision is... that we'll fight you!"  
  
"If that is your decision... so be it." Said the Guardian. He began to look   
around him very slowly, and his eyes stopped on Sailor Mars. "But I refuse to   
fight against her."  
  
"Hey, what do you have against me??" asked Sailor Mars, a hint of indignation   
in her voice.  
  
"Whoever sends into battle a pregnant woman, only deserves my utmost despise.   
And even more, because that person sends a small child to fight!" added the   
Guardian, pointing at Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
  
"Well, what do you know? A machine with moral principles!" said Sailor   
Jupiter.   
  
"I understand your point of view, Guardian." Said Sailor Moon. And addressing   
Mars and Chibi-Moon, she said. "You two, stand back. And don't interfere."  
  
"BUT!..." began to say the two girls at the same time, but when they looked   
at Sailor Moon's eyes, they only nodded and stepped back.   
  
"Very well, Guardian. They won't fight." Said Sailor Moon.   
  
"You have a great sense of honor. I like that in an opponent." Said the   
Guardian. "And to pay you that gesture, I'll let you choose how are you going   
to fight against me. All at the same time, or in a specific order. The   
decision is yours."  
  
Everybody blinked, slightly confused. "Err... very kind of your part. Would   
you mind to wait while we decide that one?" asked Sailor Moon. When the   
Guardian denied with his head, everybody joined in a tight pack, and began to   
conference.  
  
"I don't know about you, gang, but I'm pretty nervous." Said Sailor Venus. "I   
mean, this guy is too confident. He doesn't mind if we all attack him at the   
same time."  
  
"And with good reason, Venus." Said Sailor Mercury. "I've been scanning him   
all this time, and so far, I haven't find any weak points on him. I have to   
admit it, whoever built the Guardian, made a very good job."  
  
"That's the last thing I wanted to hear, but thank you anyway, Mercury." Said   
Sailor Neptune. "Now, any ideas of how are we going to tackle him down?"  
  
"I say that we attack him all at the same time. That way, our chances to   
defeat him easily will be greater." Added Sailor Uranus. "Everybody agree   
with that?"  
  
"No." Said Sailor Jupiter. Everybody turned to see her, facevaulted. Without   
flinching under their collective gaze, she explained. "I mean, look at him!   
He offers us an honorable way to fight, and personally, I don't find very   
honorable to mob him with our attacks. If you don't mind, I prefer to attack   
individually."  
  
"I understand your reasons, Jupiter." Said Sailor Moon, "and if that's your   
decision, I respect it." And addressing the rest, she added. "Very well,   
anyone else?" When nobody else said anything, she turned around and addressed   
the Guardian. "We have decided. We all fight you at the same time, except   
Sailor Jupiter. She'll attack you on her own."  
  
"So be it." Answered the Guardian, and assuming a fighting stance, he added.   
"The one you call Sailor Jupiter must wait near the other two. The rest,   
attack when ready."  
  
Sailor Jupiter nodded, and walked near Sailors Mars and Chibi-Moon to wait   
for the outcome of the fight. "Good luck, guys."  
  
And with those words, the battle began.  
  
Sailor Uranus was the first one to attack. Drawing her katana, she began a   
series of movements to throw the Guardian off balance. What she didn't   
expect, however, was that the Guardian simply sidestepped her all the time,   
making her miss all her attacks. And without notice, he fired his fist with   
all his strength, hitting Uranus on her right chin, sending her stumbling on   
her back, unconscious.  
  
"Uranus!!" screamed Sailor Neptune. "NEPTUNE OCEANIC BLASTER!!" From her left   
hand a concentrated stream of Technum-charged water charged toward the   
Guardian. But before it hit him, he jumped over it and, in an incredible   
display of agility, he began to run OVER the stream, reaching Neptune's   
position in a matter of seconds and, without losing a movement, he grabbed   
Neptune by her throat, did a flip jump over her and using the momentum,   
launched her towards a nearby stalagmite, rendering her unconscious.   
  
Without hesitation, Sailor Venus attacked in turn. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN,   
ENCIRCLE!" Her chain launched itself towards the Guardian, who raised an arm.   
The chain grabbed his arm and Venus began to tug it. "Got him! Everybody, go   
for it!" screamed Sailor Venus.   
  
Immediately, everybody launched their attacks towards the Guardian, seizing   
the opportunity.  
  
"LUNAR SOUL POWER!"  
  
"SHINING AQUA ILLUSION!"  
  
"JENDRA CHROMATIC BLAST!"  
  
"DEATH SCREAM!"  
  
Emerald Knight launched his own attack as well, combining it with the others.   
The end result was an immense, blinding ball of energy directed straight at   
the Guardian. But when it reached his position, what happened next really   
surprised the team.  
  
Instead of blowing the Guardian to kingdom come, the energy began to swirl   
around him, surrounding him completely. Unfortunately, part of the energy was   
relayed towards Sailor Venus through her chain, zapping her and rendering her   
unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile, the Guardian raised his right arm and, touching the maelstrom of   
energy surrounding him with his index finger, he began to absorb the Sailor's   
attacks. Seconds later, his body had completely absorbed their attack. He   
looked at them, his eyes glowing fiercely. "My turn." Was all he said. What   
happened next was only registered by him and Mercury's computer.  
  
At a speed that would have been deemed impossible by human standards, the   
Guardian jumped up and, using the stalactites and stalagmites as support, he   
initiated a series of acrobatic moves all around the girls and boys, while at   
the same time he began to use their own attacks against them.   
  
The first round of attacks immobilized Sailors Jendra, Moon and Pluto. The   
Guardian had maneuvered close to their positions, firing at point blank,   
assuring a sure hit each time. Next, he moved close to Endymion. The Prince   
of Earth tried to use his sword while trying to jump away from the Guardian,   
but before he could stab him, the Guardian grabbed the sword and relayed a   
powerful electric shock through it. Endymion felt to the ground like a rag   
doll.  
  
The next one was the Emerald Knight. When the Guardian launched his own   
attack back to him, he raised his left arm by instinct. Immediately, his   
armor morphed and a shield formed itself on his forearm, effectively blocking   
the attack. Too bad that the energy kept him pinned down for one second... it   
was all the Guardian needed to moved to his side and connect a vicious punch   
to his right temple. The Emerald Knight never knew what hit him.  
  
The last one standing was Sailor Mercury, who was punching feverishly on her   
compact. Before she could notice it, the Guardian stood behind her, and   
without a word, he placed a hand on her head, and used the other one to grab   
her compact. Mercury stood motionless, not knowing what to do for the first   
time in her entire life!  
  
The Guardian began to look at Mercury's compact, a hint of curiosity on his   
features. Suddenly, Alex began to speak. "Don't you dare to hurt her, you   
oversized trash compactor! I'll make you pay for it!"  
  
Without moving his eyes from the compact, the Guardian fired the last   
remaining energy he had in store, namely Mercury's. In one second, she was   
encased in ice, except a small hole in front of her nose. The Guardian cast a   
last glance around him, making sure that no one was on his or her feet.   
Satisfied, he began to walk towards Sailors Mars, Chibi-Moon and Jupiter. The   
three girls were shocked, unable to believe what just had happened in front   
of them. The whole battle had lasted no more than 20 seconds!  
  
The Guardian stopped in front of them and, without a word, he handed   
Mercury's compact to Mars. Trembling with fury, Sailor Mars looked at him   
square in the eyes and grabbed the compact, yanking it off his enormous hand.   
He then looked at Sailor Jupiter, waiting for her answer.  
  
Jupiter stood unmoving, her face expressionless. She looked at him, not   
flinching under his penetrating gaze. "My turn, I see. Very well. But I want   
to make two points clear before that." When the Guardian didn't answer, she   
continued. "First, that if I'm defeated, you'll let these two," and she   
pointed at Mars and Chibi-Moon "let go unharmed."  
  
The Guardian nodded, and said. "That is acceptable. And what is your second   
point?"  
  
"That, if by some twist of Fate, I'm the winner, you'll let us proceed with   
our mission: to retrieve the Nova Bomb and get out of here with it."  
  
"Unacceptable. The Bringer of Darkness can't leave this place." Answered the   
Guardian. "Besides, you saw what I did with your friends. What makes you   
think you have a chance to win against me?"  
  
Without a word, Jupiter de-activated her armor, and taking off her ring, she   
gave it to Mars. "Because, I'm going to face you with only my physical   
ability. No powers, no special armor, no nothing." The Guardian raised an   
eyebrow, surprised by her reaction. She continued. "And I give you my word of   
honor that I'll abide to this conditions."  
  
"Very well, Jupiter." Said the Guardian. "And to honor your petition, I won't   
use any special ability of mine, just like you. Even more..." a soft whine   
was heard emanating from him, "I'm lowering my power levels to match those of   
yours. I won't take any unfair advantage against you. I'll be waiting." With   
that, he moved to the center of the room, and stood still, waiting for   
Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter, have you gone crazy!?!?!" said Sailor Chibi-Moon, disheveled. "You   
don't stand a chance against that monster! He's going to crush you! At least,   
use your armor!"  
  
"I agree with her, Jupiter!" said Sailor Mars. "And who says that he's going   
to let us go out of here alive?? For all that we know, he could try and kill   
us the moment he beats you! Let us help you, please! I'm sure that the three   
of us can fry him!"  
  
"I hate to admit it, but the firebug is right, Jupiter!" added Alex. "The   
Guardian is extremely fast. You don't stand a chance against him! Granted, he   
lowered his power levels, but still..."  
  
"That's enough, girls." Interrupted Sailor Jupiter. "And thank you all for   
your concern, but somehow, I think that he's going to abide to this   
conditions. Thanks, Alex. Your information confirmed my suspicions. And   
now... there's a fight to finish. Wish me luck." And with that, she turned   
around and began to walk towards the Guardian. When she was in front of him,   
she only said. "I'm ready." And assumed a fighting stance.  
  
He only nodded at her, and assuming a fighting stance himself, the second   
battle began. The first minute was used by both contenders to assess their   
defenses and basic attacks. Once both were satisfied, the rhythm of the fight   
increased tenfold.  
  
Sailor Jupiter was hard pressed to keep up her rhythm, but her courage and   
determination kept her on her feet. She used all her best techniques and   
movements, and was lucky enough to connect a couple of hits on the Guardian.   
So far, the battle was equal on both sides, with no winner defined.   
  
The battle raged for another 10 minutes; Sailor Jupiter was panting, but   
nevertheless she kept struggling. In that moment, a thought crossed her mind.   
'I can't lose. My friends... and the fate of the world... count on me! I   
can't falter now!' Unfortunately, Fate had other plans in mind.  
  
At that same instant, after evading a kick directed towards her head, she   
tripped over a small stone, losing her balance and hitting on a rock column.   
Dizzied, she felt. The Guardian seized the opportunity and in a second, he   
had her pinned on the ground, using his legs and left arm to immobilize her.   
Sailor Jupiter looked at him, her face not showing the emotional turmoil that   
raged inside her. "Good fight." She said. "Now, please... make it quick."  
  
The Guardian nodded at her, and raised his right arm, preparing his last   
blow. And still looking straight at her eyes, his hand began the fatal   
movement, aiming to her throat...   
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!"  
  
"FLAMING HEART!"  
  
Two fire-based attacks hit the Guardian, sending him tumbling against a   
stalagmite. When he stopped, a small shower of sparks erupted from his open   
hide, and his limbs began to move out of control.  
  
Sailor Jupiter stood up immediately, and facing Mars and Chibi-Moon, she   
said. "WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?? YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO INTERFERE!!"   
and without waiting for an answer, she ran towards the Guardian. Kneeling at   
his side, she looked at the damage he had suffered, and tried to stiff a   
scream. Instead, she asked. "Speak to me, come on! Are you all right??"  
  
The right side of his body was wide open, exposing his innards. A network of   
metal bands was melted, interrupting the proper function of certain devices.   
Part of his hydraulic system was gone, and the liquids were spurting out of   
him, staining Jupiter's fuku. A small shower of sparks erupted from his   
electric system, shaking his body. With a lot of effort, the Guardian turned   
his head and focused on Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"M... mmmm... mai... main... main power... wer... wer... down. Ba... ba...   
backup... sys... sys... system fai... failing. Sel... sel... self-repair...   
air... air... unit, in... in... insufficient pow... pow... power. Shut...   
shut... shutdown imminent... nent... nent... nent.  
  
"Come on, don't die on me like that!" said Sailor Jupiter. "You haven't   
survived this long just to fall like this! Can't you repair yourself?"  
  
"N... n... n... no. In... in... insufficient... pow... power."  
  
"Insufficient power? What do you mean?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"What he means, sparkplug," said Alex, "Is that all his power systems are   
down. He doesn't have the energy to start his self-repair mechanisms. I'm   
afraid he's a goner."  
  
Without hesitation, Sailor Jupiter ran towards Mars, and after taking her   
ring from Mars' hands, activated her Techno-armor. Once again, she kneeled   
down next to the Guardian. "Listen carefully, I don't know if what I have in   
mind can help, but you have to trust me. Do you want to take the risk?"  
  
The Guardian looked at her, pondering her offer. Two seconds later, he   
answered. "Y... y... yes. I... I... trust... ust... ust... you. Pro... pro...   
proceed."  
  
"Thank you. Now, try to activate your repair mechanisms. I'll give you the   
power you need." She then stood up and began to charge her powers. 'God,   
please! Let this work!' Taking care of aiming at his left side, she released   
the energy. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"  
  
When the ball of electricity hit him, the energy surrounded him instead of   
blowing him to bits. The results were quite dramatic. Immediately, his metal   
parts began to flow, regaining their original form. His hydraulic system   
began to connect itself. Once the internal parts were done, his synthetic   
flesh began to flow too, sealing the opening. A minute later, the Guardian   
stood up, and looking at Jupiter, he bowed. Immediately, he began to walk   
towards Mercury. Once in front of her, he placed his right hand on top of the   
ice shell and released the remaining electric charge he stored. Immediately,   
the ice began to crack and with a thunder, Mercury was free.  
  
Sailor Mercury felt to her knees, shaking. The Guardian then pointed his left   
hand towards her, and a crimson ray enveloped her. Immediately, Mercury   
stopped shaking and her breath regained her normal rhythm. When she began to   
stand up, the Guardian stopped the ray.  
  
Mars and Chibi-Moon ran towards Mercury once she was on her feet and gave her   
a big hug, which she accepted gladly. "Mercury!" exclaimed Alex. "Boy, am I   
glad to see you're fine! Hold still, I'm going to run a scan on you."  
  
While the reunion was taking place, the Guardian turned around and began to   
walk away from them. When she noticed it, Jupiter ran to his side and   
addressed him. "Hey, wait a minute! Where do you think are you going?"  
  
"I failed in my mission. You and your friends can proceed." Was his answer.  
  
"But you didn't fail! You won!" When he stopped and looked at her, she   
continued. "Granted, the attack of my friends almost killed you, and for   
that, I apologize. They thought that... well... that you were going to kill   
me."  
  
"And what makes you think I wasn't going to do it? After all, my main   
function is to prevent that someone gets hold of the Bringer of Darkness."  
  
Jupiter looked at her feet, not knowing how to put her thoughts into coherent   
words. Almost whispering, she said. "Because... well... I think that you   
don't want to kill. You are too good for that. You had the opportunity to   
finish us all during the fight with the rest of my friends, and you didn't.   
Also, when you refused to fight against Mars because of her pregnancy, and   
against Chibi-Moon because of her age, well... that's when I figured out that   
your main function was not to kill."  
  
The Guardian looked down, and without looking at Jupiter, he added. "You are   
very perceptive. No, I wasn't going to kill any of you. I was going to erase   
the location of this place from your memories, and leave you out at the base   
of the mountain. But now that you have won... my final function has to be   
activated. I will go to my chamber, and there... I'll activate my   
self-destruct mechanism."  
  
"No!" said Jupiter, and without thinking about it, she grabbed his hand.   
"That's not fair! How can you speak of honor when you are going to do   
something so horrible? Killing yourself is the most cowardly thing anyone can   
do! And... if I have to fight with you again to stop your foolishness, then   
I'll do it! I promise you that!"  
  
The Guardian stood immobile, thinking about Sailor Jupiter's words. He then   
turned around to face her, and asked. "Why? Why are you going to stop me from   
fulfilling my mission? Why do you want me to continue to exist? I've proven   
to be nothing more than a failure. Please, answer me... why?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter looked at him, at loss of appropriate words. The only thing   
she could say was "Come on, help me to wake up my friends." And releasing   
his hand, she began to walk towards her unconscious friends. Still confused,   
the Guardian followed her.  
  
A few minutes later, with the help of the Guardian's crimson ray, everybody   
was back on their feet. Once Mars, Jupiter, Chibi-Moon, Alex and Mercury   
explained to them what happened, they all agreed that the Guardian was the   
one that had won their encounter, but that left a serious doubt hanging in   
the air.   
  
"Well, what now?" asked Sailor Jendra. "If it was only for us, I'd agree to   
leave this place and forget that it exists, but we can't leave the Nova Bomb   
here for Cauldron to come and grab it!"  
  
"Yes, that's right." Said Sailor Pluto. "Besides, we still have to find a way   
of rescuing Robin. And the Bomb is perhaps the best chip on this bet that we   
can have."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted the Guardian. "But what are you talking about? Who's   
this "Cauldron" you are referring? And who's Robin?"  
  
But before anyone could answer him, the entrance door blew to bits, forcing   
everyone to cover behind the rocks. When the dust settled, they saw the cause   
of the commotion.   
  
Entering through the gap, Cauldron stepped into the area, followed by what   
appeared to be a giant cockroach. Flanking them, were 12 creatures about 9   
feet tall. Their appearance was that of a cross between a giant fungus and a   
spider, the bodies were partially covered with metal plaques. Their color was   
a sickening shade of purple.  
  
"Well, isn't this nice? What an unexpected pleasure! We meet again, people.   
Although, I shouldn't be surprised, since it was only logical that you should   
be here looking for the same thing as myself." Cauldron was wearing a   
military-cut black uniform, complete with medals and a purple cape. "Oh, and   
I see you met the Guardian." And addressing him, he added. "Somehow, I   
expected you should have finished them all by now. You disappoint me,   
Guardian."  
  
"Identify yourself. What are your intentions?" asked the android.  
  
Looking at the girls, Cauldron raised his only eyebrow. "What? You haven't   
told him who am I? Oh, well... I'll present myself. My name is Cauldron, and   
until recently, I was an Artificial Intelligence military program. As you can   
see... I've advanced in the world." And addressing the Guardian directly, he   
continued. "And as for my intentions... I'm here to take with me the Nova   
Bomb, either you like it or not!"  
  
"You forgot to mention one thing, Cauldron." Said Sailor Moon. "That you are   
a coward! You relay on taking hostages to protect your miserable and pathetic   
hide! Where's Robin?"  
  
Grinding his teeth, Cauldron looked intensely at Moon, his cybernetic eye   
glowing fiercely. "You'll regret those words, Sailor Moon!" regaining his   
composure, he continued. "As for your lovely friend... she's here with me!   
Want to see her?" When no one answered him, he shrugged, and deploying the   
nails of his artificial arm, he slashed the front of one of the creatures   
that accompanied him, revealing its interior. Everybody gasped, shocked. The   
Guardian's eyes glowed intensely.  
  
Inside the 'trunk' of the creature, hold by numerous fibers, was Robin! Her   
eyes were closed, and her skin was sickly pale. Smiling, Cauldron said. "As   
you can see, she's quite safe. True to my word, I haven't done anything to   
harm her. Unfortunately, that can't be said for the rest of you!" And moving   
to each creature, he repeated the procedure. Inside of each creature, was an   
exact duplicate of Robin! "Because only one wasn't enough, I took the liberty   
to create a few copies of your friend." Said Cauldron. "But I warn you: only   
one is the genuine article! And you realize that only I know who's who."  
  
"Cauldron..." growled Sailor Uranus. "We've faced a lot of slime in our   
lives, but you are the lowest of them all! You are going down for this!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Uranus! As long as I'd love to chat with you, more pressing   
matters require my attention. But don't worry, I'll leave you in good   
company." And addressing the creatures, he ordered. "Destroy them, except   
Sailor Mercury. I have some "very" special plans for her." And jumping on the   
'cockroach', he began to move away from the Sailor Team.   
  
The Guardian moved immediately in his direction, but was promptly intercepted   
by one of the creatures. He was about to destroy it, when Sailor Jupiter   
stopped him. "Wait! If the Robin inside it is our friend, you could kill her!"   
  
Meanwhile, Mercury was scanning the creatures in an attempt to identify the   
real Robin. When the results appeared, she felt weak. "Guys? This is bad.   
According to this, each one of the girls inside those things is Robin! I   
mean, they all have the same DNA. I can't differentiate them."  
  
"What now?" asked Sailor Chibi-Moon. The creatures answered for her. From   
their lower bodies, they launched what appeared to be spider webs, and from   
the upper part, some sort of green mucus. Everybody scattered, and with an   
increasing sense of nausea, they watched that, where the mucus fall, the rock   
began to dissolve!  
  
'MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Mercury's attack covered the area with a thick bank   
of fog. That only stopped the creatures' attack for an instant. Somehow, they   
ignored the fog, and continued their relentless attack.   
  
Because no one could differentiate the real Robin, they were forced to evade   
the attacks, not being able to counterattack. After a few minutes, it became   
obvious that the creatures were winning. Even with the help of their   
increased stamina and enhanced mobility by their armors, the Team was   
beginning to get tired. Even the Guardian was hard pressed to keep the fight.   
With the premise of not hurting the person inside each creature, he wasn't   
able to use his full power, being reduced too to relay on evasive maneuvers.   
Because of the situation, it was only a matter of time before the creatures   
began to capture each one with their webs.   
  
It was during the middle of the battle, that Yohann and Technuma appeared at   
the entrance. When they saw the situation, they decided to stay back.   
Technuma felt his blood boil when he noticed that his daughter was being used   
in such way! Yohann closed his fists, unnerved.   
  
'Robin, where are you?' he thought desperately. He never expected what   
happened next.  
  
'Yohann? Is that you?' Both men froze on their places and gulped. They   
received the same thing! Yohann closed his eyes and concentrated harder,   
trying to reestablish the contact.  
  
'Yes! Yes, it's me! Robin, can you hear me?'  
  
'Yohann! You've come! Please, help!'  
  
Yohann felt like his heart was about to explode, and a couple of tears ran   
down his face. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, and noticed that   
Technuma was looking at him, a strange expression on his face. When the   
father of his beloved nodded, he resumed his attempt.  
  
'I will, my love. Hold on! Where are you?'  
  
'I don't know. Yohann, I'm scared! I can't feel a thing! I don't want to die!'  
  
'You won't, Robin. I promise you! Can you give me a sign, something that can   
help me locate you?'  
  
'I... I don't know. I'll try.'  
  
Yohann opened his eyes, and tried to notice... anything. Something that could   
help him differentiate his beloved Robin from the rest of the duplicates. He   
concentrated with all his might, and saw...   
  
Nothing. All the creatures still looked the same to him. Yohann groaned and   
lifted his gaze. That's when he noticed it. Could it be?... yes! At the end   
of the room, he 'saw' a faint golden glow. Deep in his heart, he knew that   
the glow was Robin's!  
  
'Robin, I love you! I can see you! Hold on, dear, we're coming!' He then   
addressed Technuma. "Sir, I can see her! And she's not on this room! They all   
are fakes!"  
  
"Are you sure?" When Yohann nodded, Technuma said. "Well, what are we waiting   
for? Let's go!" And with that, both men entered the fray.  
  
While the mental conversation was taking place, the creatures were starting   
to gain. Sailor Mercury was immobilized covered with spider webs. The   
Guardian had been covered by the webs as well, but his superior strength   
allowed him to break free and continued fighting. When two creatures were   
about to attack Sailor Chibi-Moon, a golden globe of Technum surrounded one   
of them, disintegrating it completely. That action stopped the fight dead on   
its tracks. When the girls saw who did it, everybody facevaulted. It was the   
Emerald Knight who voiced their surprise.  
  
"TECHNUMA!! Where did you come from??" asked the stunned warrior. "And   
Yohann!! What are you two doing here??"  
  
"Never mind that." Answered the Guardian of Saturn. "What's important now, is   
that none of this copies is the real Robin!"  
  
"That's right." Added Yohann. "So what are you waiting for? There's a battle   
to win here, and a friend to save!" and activating his attack units, he   
screamed. "EVERYBODY, LET'S BLOW THIS JOINT!! BETA, ATTACK! GAMMA, METEOR!"   
While the Beta Sphere morphed into a spinning blade and slashed one creature   
to bits, the Gamma Sphere glowed red, and a meteor made of pure energy blew   
another one, incinerating it completely. Seizing the opportunity, the   
Guardian moved quickly and released Mercury.  
  
From that moment on, the tide of the battle changed in favor of the Sailor   
Team. While the girls used their powers to destroy the creatures, the   
Guardian used his immense strength to splat them in the floor and walls. In a   
couple of minutes, the last creature was surrounded and blown to oblivion by   
a combined attack.  
  
"Well done, gang." Said Yohann once the battle was over. "Now, we have to   
stop Cauldron and save Robin. Let's move"  
  
"Stop." Said the Guardian. "Although I appreciate your assistance, I can't   
let you proceed. Identify yourselves."  
  
Yohann and Technuma looked at each other, while the rest just groaned.   
Shrugging, the new arrivals presented themselves.  
  
"I'm Technuma Saturn. I'm the last of the Technum Guardians."  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me!" mumbled the Emerald Knight under his breath.  
  
"And I'm Lt. Yohann Starr, on official mission of the MRMA."  
  
When Yohann said that, the Guardian stiffened, and making a salute, he said.   
"Sir! I apologize for my past behavior against you and your associates. I'm   
at your service, and await further instructions."  
  
Everybody looked at the Guardian, stunned. Nobody said a word for a few   
seconds, when Alex interrupted the silence. "But why I didn't think of that?   
I should've identified myself at the very beginning!!"  
  
But before anyone could say an appropriate answer, Yohann interrupted. "We   
can continue this later. Right now, there's something more important." And   
addressing the Guardian, he said. "Take us to the Nova Bomb. If we find it,   
we'll find Cauldron and Robin."  
  
"Follow me, sir." Everybody followed him through the entrance in the back...   
the same place where Yohann saw the glow. After crossing a few corridors and   
empty rooms, they reached what looked like a small train station. On the   
track, were two monorail vehicles with 8 seats each. Along the way, the   
Guardian explained the history of the place.  
  
"When the Rainbow base crashed, the commanding staff decided to use the   
geothermal energy of the volcanoes to create a temporary base. Using the   
salvageable material the survivors could muster, a new base (named Rainbow   
II) was built inside the cavern network, and the Nova Bomb was transferred   
here. When a citadel was built nearby, the survivors decided to move there,   
not without leaving a fail-safe just in case someone could try to obtain the   
Bomb. The engineers had just the necessary material to create a superior   
body, but there were no programmers available to create the software that was   
needed to operate it."  
  
"But it's obvious that they did." Said Sailor Moon. "Otherwise, how come   
you're here? Aren't you an artificial intelligence program, like Alex?"  
  
"No. That's where you're wrong." Said the Guardian. "You see, there was no   
one with the necessary knowledge to program the body, so a decision was   
taken. In order to activate the Guardian, a volunteer had to sacrifice   
his/her humanity and become the Guardian."  
  
That statement stopped everyone cold on their tracks. Looking intently at   
him, Sailor Jupiter asked. "Oh, God... that only mean that you...?"  
  
"Yes. I was human once. Because I lost everything and... everyone important   
to me during the crash, I decided to offer as volunteer for the Guardian   
project. If the mind transfer failed, then nothing would be lost, and if it   
worked, then I'd have a new purpose to exist. Well, we're here." He then   
signaled the vehicles on the track. "These transports will take us to the   
geothermal generators. That's where the Nova Bomb is stored. Take a seat and   
then we can proceed."  
  
Once everybody took a seat, the Guardian punched a button in front of the   
transports' board, and immediately both cars began to move. During the trip,   
Yohann concentrated again, establishing contact with Robin and relaying one   
phrase over and over again. 'Hold on, my love. We'll save you.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Cauldron had arrived to the geothermal generators room. He looked   
dispassionately at the generators, but when he saw what was in a special   
platform in the middle of the room, he smiled.  
  
Carefully balanced on a metallic girder, was the Nova Bomb. A polished   
torpedo about 15 feet long, with the power to destroy an entire solar system   
just by itself.  
  
True to character, Cauldron scanned the room with his cybernetic eye, and   
after assessing the situation, he walked to a nearby computer console. He   
activated it and began to type on the keyboard. A couple of minutes later, a   
series of signs appeared on the screen, indicating that all the booby traps   
had been deactivated.  
  
"Hmph! Humans are so predictable... Their 'security' is such a joke!"   
Cauldron then emitted an ultrasonic signal, and the 'cockroach' walked under   
the Nova Bomb. Once it was in position, Cauldron deployed his fingernails and   
walked to the girder. But before he could cut the supports, a well-known   
voice was heard.  
  
"Hold it right there! How dare you use the image of our friend for your   
nefarious purposes? I won't allow you to continue! I'm Sailor Moon! And in   
the name of the Moon..."  
  
"...the Moon of the future..."  
  
"... Mars..."  
  
"...Mercury..."  
  
"...Venus..."  
  
"...Jupiter..."  
  
"...Jendra..."  
  
"... Uranus..."  
  
"...Neptune..."  
  
"...Pluto..."  
  
"...Saturn..." added Technuma.  
  
"...And the MRMA..." said Yohann and the Guardian at the same time.  
  
"WE'LL PUNISH YOU!" finished all at the same time.  
  
"Ooh, boy... how corny can you get with your speeches??" said Cauldron.   
"Aside that, I guess you feel comfortable, now that you killed your friend!"  
  
"Nice try, Cauldron." Said Yohann. "but you forgot one detail: We were able   
to see that the real Robin wasn't in your monsters. Now speak! Where is she?"  
  
Cauldron was taken aback because of Yohann's asseveration. 'How could they?   
My plan was perfect! There was no way they could notice the difference!'   
immediately, he regained his bearings. "You think you're so clever, eh   
MeRMAid? Very well, I'll show you..." He then emitted another ultrasonic   
command, and the cockroach moved near one of the generators, standing up.   
Once it was on an upright position, it opened its 'wings', revealing its   
abdomen.  
  
Yohann and Technuma growled, because inside the creature was the real Robin!   
Yohann confirmed it when he concentrated. The golden glow characteristic of   
Robin was emanating from the creature.   
  
"I don't know how you figured it out, but it doesn't matter. As you can see,   
she's still in my power! Now, stand back, and she'll continue living." Said   
Cauldron. "And if someone moves a muscle, the girl will die! Now, stay put!"  
  
Suddenly, a shadow moved behind him, and a deep voice boomed. "That... is not   
possible." When Cauldron turned around, he was face-to-face with the   
Guardian. And without much ado, he punched Cauldron with all his might!   
  
Seizing the opportunity, everybody charged their attacks and fired   
simultaneously at Cauldron, in a clear example of overkill!!  
  
"LUNAR SOUL BLAST!!"  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!"  
  
"FLAMING HEART ATTACK!!"  
  
"BURNING MANDALA!!"  
  
"JENDRA CHROMATIC BLAST!!"  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!"  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!"  
  
"DEATH SCREAM!!"  
  
Technuma, Emerald Knight, Yohann and the Guardian added their own attacks to   
the girls', all of them reaching incredible amounts of power once they   
combined with each other. When the attacks reached Cauldron, the ensuing   
explosion was tremendous! Even the girls were thrown back because of the   
shock wave.   
  
Once the dust cleared, they all saw the extent of the attack. One of the   
generators was blown to dust, and the girder containing the Bomb was a jagged   
mess. The Bomb itself, although a little charred on the outside, seemed   
intact. The 'cockroach' containing Robin was sprawled on the floor, near the   
open duct that marked the place of the destroyed generator.   
  
There was no sign of Cauldron nowhere.  
  
"We... we won?" asked Sailor Jendra, a little stunned by the explosion.  
  
"Yes, we won." Answered the Guardian. "I can't perceive the presence of the   
one you call Cauldron anywhere. It seems that he was completely vaporized by   
the attack. Personally, I think he deserved such an ignominious fate."  
  
Technuma and Yohann regained their footing, and looking at the giant insect,   
they moved in its direction with haste. They were only a few steps away, when   
the creature began to move, and a voice no one expected to hear again echoed   
in the room.  
  
"Well, it seems that you won again a battle. But the war is far from over!"  
  
"CAULDRON??" exclaimed all the presents.  
  
Mercury opened her compact, intent in locating their enemy. But Alex beat   
her. "He's not here, people! The voice is coming from the bug!"  
  
Everybody looked at the insect, puzzled. The voice continued. "If you're   
listening to this, it means that I'm destroyed. But remember my words: We'll   
meet again! And to prove it to you, let me add something else... I programmed   
a fail-safe in this insect. Kiss your friend goodbye! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
The cockroach then began to move towards the open gap that marked the place   
of a generator. Technuma and Yohann moved to intercept it, but the insect   
threw them away with its wings and continued. The rest of the team then moved   
towards the bug, but before they reached it, it dived inside the tube!  
  
"NOOOO!! ROBIIIIN!!!" Yohann moved to the border of the gap, and would have   
dived inside if it weren't for the intervention of Sailors Neptune and   
Uranus, whom grabbed him by the arms. Yohann struggled against their grasp.   
"No! Let me go! I have to save her! Let me go!"  
  
"Stop it, Yohann!" grunted Uranus. "You won't help her if you kill yourself!"  
  
Yohann stopped fighting, but his breathing was still ragged. "Very well.   
You're right." And after taking a deep breath to calm himself, he said.   
"Alex, link with me. Scan this tube and tell me where it goes."  
  
"Right here, sweetie!" said Alex once she was on his armor. Immediately, she   
deployed the sensors of the armor and began a scan. "Yohann! This tube goes   
down for only 400 yards, and then it opens directly above a lava pool!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Yohann, and without hesitation, he did the only thing he could   
think at the moment. "Alpha, shield! Deploy and search!" Immediately, the   
Alpha Sphere detached from its socket on Yohann's helmet, and dived into the   
gap. "Alex, make sure the Sphere attaches to the bug! And you two, please   
release me!" Uranus and Neptune released him, but didn't move from his side,   
keeping a wary eye on him.  
  
"Contact, pork chops!" Said Alex a few seconds later. "Telemetry confirms   
that the Alpha Sphere attached successfully with the bug, and the Shield is   
maintaining... but it won't last long. I give it no more than two minutes...   
tops. After that..." she left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air,   
but everybody understood nevertheless.  
  
"What are we going to do now? How are we going to take her out of there?"   
asked Sailor Moon, her voice heavy with anxiety.  
  
Yohann closed his eyes, and without opening them, he said. "Alex, send a   
signal to the Leviathan. Order it to come here. I don't care if it has to   
blow this mountain open, but make it come here!"  
  
"Very well, sweetbuns. Transmitting now..." A series of beeps were heard.   
"Confirmed. The ship is on its way. ETA: 40 seconds."  
  
"Thank you, Alex." And addressing the rest, Yohann said. "Ok, people, let's   
move quickly. First, let's take the bomb out of the room. I don't want to   
risk it going off on us. Guardian, you do it."  
  
The Guardian nodded, and moved towards the Nova Bomb. Once he was under it,   
he exerted all his strength to remove it from the remains of the girder, but   
it was so tangled that it resisted his efforts.   
  
Suddenly, a voice was heard near him. "Allow me. JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"   
Sailor Jupiter's attack blew apart a big section of the girder. The Guardian   
nodded to her and this time, he could take the Bomb and walked out of the   
room with it.  
  
While this took place, Yohann continued. "Listen carefully, people. I only   
need volunteers to come with me. This is going to be dangerous, so I won't   
force you to follow me. The ones that want to come with me, raise your   
hands." Not surprisingly, everybody did. Yohann smiled. "Thank you,   
everybody."  
  
Suddenly, the place began to shake. Sailor Moon screamed. "EARTHQUAKE!!!"  
  
"Not at all, blondie!" said Alex. "It's just the Leviathan. I suggest that we   
all get out of this room... fast!"  
  
Everybody made haste towards the exit, and not a moment too soon. As soon as   
the last person exited, the roof blew off, and the Leviathan entered the   
Generators room. Because the area wasn't large enough for it to land, it   
remained hovering in place.  
  
"Alex, open the cargo bay doors and deploy the ramp. Very well, once it's   
down, everybody enter." Ordered Yohann.  
  
Instantly, the cargo doors opened, but before the ramp touched the ground,   
everybody jumped on it, entering the ship. Even the Guardian went with them,   
carrying the Nova Bomb with him.  
  
"Guardian," said Yohann, still on the move. "Secure the Bomb, and remain   
here. Don't let it get loose, no matter what!"  
  
"Understood, Sir." Said the Guardian, who placed the Bomb on a set of special   
braces on the wall, and secured it.   
  
Once everybody was on their seats (With the exception of Technuma, who stood   
on his feet behind the pilot seat), Yohann ordered. "Uranus, activate the   
weapons array. Put the plasma cannons online, and transfer the control to   
Engineering." He then addressed Mercury. "Mercury, I want you to fire at the   
floor, and make an opening big enough for the ship to enter. Alex, coordinate   
with her."  
  
"Understood." Said Alex and Mercury at the same time. A few seconds later,   
Mercury reported. "All set."  
  
"Fire at will." Said Yohann. Immediately, three cannons deployed at the   
front of the ship, and began to fire, blowing the floor to bits. A few   
seconds later, a hole big enough for the ship to go through it was ready.   
"Very well... here we go!" He then maneuvered the ship, and dived right into   
the entrails of the volcano.  
  
  
"Alex, give me the telemetry of the Alpha Sphere." Said Yohann. The Leviathan   
was cruising inside a seemingly endless pool of magma. Fortunately, the ship   
was designed to stand the tremendous heat and pressure of the place.  
  
"Right on, baby!" Immediately, a screen was projected in front of him. A   
small dot appeared, along with a clock, indicating a countdown. Currently it   
was at 30, and decreasing. "That's the amount of time, in terms of energy   
remaining on the Alpha Sphere. But don't worry. We'll reach its position in   
10 seconds. That's enough time."  
  
"There it is!" screamed Uranus. Everybody crowed the front of the ship, and   
saw the bug, floating in a sea of molten magma. A faint yellow aura   
surrounded it, protecting it from the tremendous heat and pressure.  
  
"Perfect position." Said Yohann. "Mercury, activate the tractor beam and   
let's get out of here."  
  
"Very well, Yohann." answered Mercury. But when she pushed the button on her   
console, it burst in flames! "AAH!" She immediately jumped away from it.   
Before the fire could spread, a series of nozzles sprayed foam over it,   
extinguishing the fire.   
  
Nobody moved, petrified on their places. Yohann looked at the clock on the   
screen... 14 seconds remaining on the clock. "Alex..." his voice was   
shacking, and he didn't try to conceal it. "transfer weapons control to my   
station."  
  
"No can do, Yohann." answered Alex. "This short blew the connections.   
Estimated time for repair: 50 minutes."  
  
Yohann stood transfixed, watching in impotence the clock... only 7 seconds   
remained. He closed his fists, and slammed them on the console. And with   
trembling voice, he said, out of desperation. "Please, please! Somebody... do   
something!"  
  
Nobody moved. No one had an idea of what to do in such a short period of   
time. The only thing they could do was to watch helplessly at the insect, and   
hoping that everything ended quickly...  
  
Sailor Mercury stood transfixed, her body trembling, not a drop of blood on   
her face. She considered for a brief second using her ice bubbles... but she   
knew that her attack wasn't strong enough to counteract the tremendous heat   
that prevailed in there. The only thing she could do was stare at the insect,   
desperately raking her mind in search for an answer... desperation took a   
grip on her soul, asking... wanting... needing the necessary power to help   
her friend. Internally, she was wishing for a miracle to occur.  
  
That's when it happened.  
  
All the presents in the control room barely had time to register what   
happened. In a bright, blinding flash of golden light, Sailor Mercury   
obtained her Soul Power, becoming a Sailor Senshi. She was now wearing her   
new Senshi fuku, its color ice blue. She was now wearing the metal guards on   
her calves and forearms like the other Senshi. And like them, even her   
Techno-armor had changed, becoming the same like the rest of the Senshi, but   
its color was now steel blue. On her right tigh, in golden letters, were the   
Japanese characters of KOORI NO SENSHI: Soldier of Ice. And in her hands, was   
her new weapon. A bow made of Sapphire: The powerful Deadshot.  
  
Without losing another second, Mercury outstretched her arms, and   
immediately, everybody felt a sudden increase of temperature, product of her   
ultimate attack. Floating between her hands was a small, shining particle of   
water, contained inside a spherical magnetic field. What caused the   
temperature differential, was the fact that such particle was achieving what   
earth's scientists considered a practical impossibility: absolute zero, the   
temperature where all atomic movement paralyzed.   
  
Once the attack was charged, Mercury said the words that released her   
ultimate. "ABSOLUTE ZERO DEEP FREEZE!" The magnetic bubble, containing the   
molecule, went right to the front of the ship and, without stopping, went   
THROUGH the hull, darting straight at a point in front of the cockroach. (The   
fact that the molecule went through without damaging the hull was something   
that, when the whole odyssey was over, kept the scientists of the MRMA   
speculating for decades.)  
  
Once the molecule was a good 200 yards in front of the insect, the bubble   
broke. Immediately, the magma solidified because of the extreme cold. The   
area the blast covered created a rock roughly two cubic miles wide, encasing   
both the cockroach and the Leviathan in it.   
  
When the ship got trapped on the rock, the automatic security systems kicked   
in, shutting down the engines and activating the inertial dampeners, so the   
crew hardly noticed the sudden stop. Not that anyone was in any condition to   
notice it.   
  
Everybody stood transfixed, still trying to assimilate the chain of events   
that had transpired. Yohann blinked twice, and slowly turned around. When he   
saw the clock on the screen, he noticed that it had stopped, a sound number   
one blinking.   
  
"Alex..." he murmured. "Status report."  
  
"Sweetbuns... I still don't know what truly happened, but... we are encased   
in solid rock. Mercury's attack froze the magma, and now we all are trapped   
in here." Said the Artificial Intelligence. "However... that also allowed to   
encase the bug and stabilize the Alpha Sphere... For now, Robin is safe... at   
least, until the rock melts, but that will take at least 4 hours. We have   
more than enough time."  
  
"Then we can go and save her?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Now I get it!" said Sailor Mars. "That means that we can get out and bring   
Robin here!"  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sailor Neptune, standing up.  
  
"Hold it." Said Yohann. "We can't all go outside." When all began to talk at   
the same time, he raised his hand, asking for their attention. "I understand,   
people! But take this in account: The only air supply we'll get, is the one   
that the ship already carries, and we'll need to dig on solid rock to reach   
Robin. The dust will choke a big group, but it won't take down a small one."  
  
"You're right, baby!" interrupted Alex. "Besides, someone has to stay here to   
guide the ones that go outside. Speaking of that... whom are going out?"  
  
"I'll go." Said Technuma. "She's my daughter, and if she's injured, I'm the   
most qualified among you to diagnose her."  
  
"And I'll go with you." Said Sailor Uranus. "My powers will break that rock   
in no time flat."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Good thinking amazon!" said Alex, not bothering to hide the irony   
that dripped from each word. "You break it, and in no time flat we'll have a   
nice, cozy and warm stream of boiling magma raining on us! Glad to see that   
you plan ahead of everything!"  
  
"Alex, you and I are going to have a long talk once we return to the base."   
Said Yohann. "But I'm afraid she has a point there, Uranus. Your power is too   
much for this situation. No, we need something that can be controlled.   
Something that doesn't break the rock. Something..."  
  
"Something like my weapon." Said Sailor Venus.   
  
"That's right!" said Sailor Chibi-Moon. "That's what you used to enter the   
base in the first place!"  
  
"Very well, you're in," said Yohann. "And obviously, I'm going. The rest,   
stay inside. If something happens, you are our backup. Alex, you stay here   
and guide us."  
  
"Understood, pork chops!"  
  
Technuma, Yohann and Sailor Venus left their friends and went to the access   
hub. When they entered the air chamber and opened the external hatch, Yohann   
and Technuma raised an eyebrow. In front of them was a solid rock wall...   
covered with a thin ice layer.   
  
"Interesting phenomena." Commented Technuma. "An ice-cold wall inside a magma   
river... I never imagined I'd see something like this in my life."  
  
Yohann nodded, but said nothing; he then addressed Sailor Venus. "Very well,   
first thing to do: open a corridor. We're counting on you, Venus."  
  
Sailor Venus looked at him, a confident look in her eyes. "All right, you two   
stand back... VENUS MOLECULAR DISSOLVER!" Again, the attack began to turn the   
rock into dust, and in a matter of seconds, a corridor about 5 yards long was   
open.   
  
Suddenly, a faint crackling was heard on Yohann's and Venus' headsets, and   
they heard Alex' voice. "Can you read me? Sweetie? Venus? This is the   
Leviathan Mark I calling the away team. Please respond. Can you hear me?   
Over."  
  
"Loud and clear, Alex." Answered Yohann. "Can you see us?"  
  
"Perfectly, honey!" answered Alex. "Now, pay attention. It seems that my   
original estimations for the rock to melt were a liiiiiitle amiss."  
  
"Oh, boy..." said Venus. "How 'little' are we talking here, Alex?"  
  
"It seems that you don't have 4 hours, blondie. You have 1 hour, 52 minutes   
left. So, I suggest that you move fast!" was the AI's answer. Yohann and   
Venus sighed, but said nothing. Alex continued. "Very well, now follow my   
instruction exactly, and you'll make it on time. Venus, turn to the north   
about 94 degrees, and then aim -7 degrees on the Z axis."  
  
Sailor Venus blinked, and said. "Uh... what?"   
  
"Turn left and aim a little low, bubblehead!" said Alex.  
  
"Oh! I knew that!" said Venus, and following Alex' instructions, she began to   
work.   
  
It took them about 40 minutes to reach Robin's position, mainly because of   
the dust generated, Sailor Venus' coughing made her lost the path, and a few   
route corrections had to be made. Once they reached the cockroach's position,   
it took Venus another 30 minutes of careful aiming to clear the rock covering   
the insect. Once free, the Alpha Sphere immediately deactivated the Shield   
and took its place on Yohann's helmet  
  
"Excellent job, Venus." Said Yohann. "Now, it's my turn. BETA, BLADE!"   
Immediately, the Beta Sphere attached itself on Yohann's right arm, and   
morphed into a rotating Sawblade. He began to work on the insect, and cut the   
wings clean, revealing the sleeping form of Robin. Yohann gulped, and with   
infinite care, he began to cut the transparent abdomen. Five minutes later,   
the cocoon was open, and Technuma moved and extracted gently Robin's body.   
But when he took her out, a loud beeping was heard... emanating from the   
insect!   
  
"What's that?" asked Sailor Venus.   
  
Yohann didn't answer to her. Opening a comm channel to the ship, he ordered.   
"Alex, link with me. We have a situation here." A moment later, Alex was on   
the armor.  
  
"Reporting for duty, sweetbuns! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Alex, scan the bug and find the origin of this noise." Ordered Yohann.  
  
"Working on that, baby!" Alex deployed the armor's sensors, and made a quick   
scan of the insect. "Yohann, this thing is booby-trapped! It seems to have   
some sort of... of... nuclear bomb inside! It was triggered when you removed   
your 'love' from it!"  
  
Yohann frowned because of the strange way Alex said the word 'love', but   
filed the incident on the back of his mind. Instead, he asked. "Alex, what's   
the position of the bomb?"  
  
"Just a little towards the head of the bug, sweetie. You'll have to dig a   
little, though." Answered Alex.  
  
"Yuck... Well, here goes nothing." Yohann then began to open the bug's   
interior, spraying fluids all over himself. Finally, he had the device in   
front of him. In that same instant, Technuma gasped. When Yohann turned   
around, he saw with alarm that the Guardian of Saturn was pale, his arms   
clutching fiercely Robin's body. "Technuma! What happened?"  
  
"That... that device!" stuttered Technuma. "That's... the Firebolt's   
transfusion power core!"  
  
"Firebolt?" asked Sailor Venus, puzzled.  
  
"Noratech's ship. The Guardian... that almost killed me." Finished Technuma,   
a tear rolling down his left cheek. He composed himself quickly, and added.   
"If that thing blows, the pressure inside this volcano will increase a   
thousand fold!"  
  
"Yohann! We have to stop it!" Exclaimed Alex. "It that happens, the pressure   
will distribute itself all over the Pacific Fire Ring, activating volcanoes   
all over the world, not only this one!"  
  
Yohann closed his eyes briefly, cursing silently the cunning of Cauldron.   
When he opened his eyes again, he ordered. "Technuma, take Venus and Robin   
back to the ship. I'll remain here and will try to deactivate this thing."  
  
"But Yohann...!" started Sailor Venus, but Yohann interrupted her.  
  
"No 'buts', Venus! Now, you two, MOVE!" And without looking if his companions   
had left him, he began to work on the power core in front of him. "Alex, give   
me the schematics of this thing. There has to be a way to defuse it." But   
when the diagrams from Alex' scans appeared in his helmet, he facevaulted.   
"Oh, God... what the hell is this? I can hardly recognize a few systems!"  
  
"I can decipher its functions... but it will take some time to do it." Said   
Alex.  
  
"How much time before the rock melts, Alex?"  
  
"We have another 30 minutes, sweetie... and before you ask, it will take me   
at least 40 minutes to understand this thing."   
  
"We don't have any choice, then..." muttered Yohann. "Very well... start   
scanning. You'll tell me what you find on the fly." He moved his hands   
towards the device, and when he put them on it, he added." And Alex?"  
  
"Yes, pork chops?"  
  
"Just in case we don't make it... I want you to know... it's been great to   
work with you."  
  
"I... I... well... Thank you, baby! Ditto!" said Alex. Yohann received the   
mental image of that woman again... the one with black hair and green eyes, a   
sad smile on her face, her hands clasped together and placed tightly on her   
chest. And as soon as the image appeared on his mind, it vanished.  
  
Yohann shook his head, clearing it. "Very well... let's begin. Where do I   
start?"  
  
Suddenly, a voice behind him said. "How about removing the plaque to the   
right? That will grant you access to the main connectors."   
  
Yohann turned around, and was shocked to see Technuma standing behind him!   
Recovering immediately, Yohann asked. "Sir, what are you doing here? You   
should be back on the ship!"  
  
"Do you really thought I'd stand seeing my daughter heart-broken because of   
your heroic death? That I could stand seeing her being miserable because you   
died foolishly? Well, forget it, because that's not going to happen." Said   
Technuma, and moving to Yohann's side, he began to remove the plaque. And   
looking at Yohann straight in the eyes, he added. "Besides, I've been working   
on this engines more time than you can imagine, Lieutenant. In short... you   
need my help."  
  
Yohann smiled at him, and without saying anything else, both men began to   
work. Using a combination of tools created using the Beta Sphere and a   
selection of spells, courtesy of the Gamma Sphere, they defused the   
protection mechanisms of the power core. When, 23 minutes later, they reached   
the last two connections, they were sweating profusely. The heat of the magma   
was beginning to reach them, making the atmosphere heavy.  
  
When they saw the last two fiber optics, Technuma said. "Almost done. Now...   
all we have to do is to unplug the one to the right, and the core will become   
inert." But before he could do it, Yohann moved his hand and, without   
hesitation, he unplugged the one... on the left.  
  
Technuma gasped and closed his eyes, half expecting to feel the explosion.   
But when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes, in time to see the power core's   
fiber optics flash briefly... and became black. He turned to look at Yohann,   
and asked, puzzled. "Why did you do that? You could have killed us!"  
  
"As a matter of fact... I expected that one." Answered Yohann. "You see... I   
figured out that Cauldron could have tried this stunt. It's so typical of   
him... always trying to outsmart humans. So, it was only logical to assume   
that he inverted the controls."   
  
"Baby, you're so smart! I'm proud of you!" exclaimed Alex. "Now, what do you   
say if we get out of here? It's getting hot, and having my circuits take a   
dip on molten rock is not my idea of a hot bath!"  
  
"Good idea, Alex." And addressing Technuma, he said. "Sir, would you mind   
giving me a hand? We can't leave this thing here. I don't want to risk an   
explosion... just in case, you know..."  
  
"Very wise, Lieutenant. No wonder my daughter set eyes on you." Said   
Technuma, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
It took a lot for both men to carry the power core back to the ship. The   
temperature had reached intolerable levels by the time they reached the   
Leviathan's hatch. When Technuma and Yohann entered, a strange sight greeted   
them. Standing in front of the internal hatch was the Guardian, trying to   
contain an anxious group of girls who wanted to get out! When they saw Yohann   
and Technuma enter, they surrounded them, bombing them with questions.  
  
"Girls, girls, please!" said Yohann. "I'm glad to see you too, but if you   
don't mind... we'd like to leave this thing in the cargo hold. It's not   
getting any lighter, you know?"  
  
"Allow me, sir." Said the Guardian, and taking the transfusion core, he   
transported it effortlessly to the cargo hold.   
  
Yohann sighed, enjoying the coolness in the air. He then asked to no one in   
particular. "Where's Robin?"  
  
"She's resting in the control room." Said Sailor Mercury. "She seems to have   
been under the prolonged influence of a narcotic gas. I began to ran a scan   
on her, but I can't be sure until I confirm the data back at the base."  
  
"Thank you, Mercury." Said Technuma. "It's good to know that she has such   
good friends."  
  
"Well, gang. It seems that this case is closed." Said Yohann. "Let's just   
wait for the magma to free us, and then we can go back home. Alex, what's the   
status report on the ship?"  
  
"All systems are back to operational status, sweetbuns!" answered Alex. "Even   
more, we can get out of the rest of this rock if we start the engines."  
  
"Excellent. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go home!" said Yohann amid   
the cheers of the Team.   
  
"Excuse me, sir... if I may interrupt." Everybody turned, and saw the   
Guardian. He looked almost... timid? "But before you go, can you leave me at   
the base?"  
  
"Why?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I have to fulfill the last of my orders." Answered the Guardian. "If the   
Nova Bomb is ever retrieved, I have to make sure that Rainbow II is   
destroyed. No evidence of its existence has to remain. And obviously, that   
includes myself."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" retorted Jupiter. And standing in front of the Guardian,   
she continued. "I thought we had already discussed that point! Agreed, the   
base has to be destroyed, but if you think that I'm... err... I mean... we're   
going to leave you here to be destroyed, then think again mister, because   
it's not going to happen, and that's final!"  
  
"She has a point there, Guardian." Said Technuma. "You have behaved bravely   
during your long stay here, if I understand correctly. Personally, I would   
like to try something... perhaps, if the technology back home is sufficiently   
advanced, I could help you regain your lost humanity."  
  
"And if that wasn't enough reason," added Alex, "It would be great to have   
another great mind to talk with. Sometimes, it gets soooo boring when Ami is   
in school and there's no one to talk with!"  
  
"And," began Sailor Moon, "having a new ally wouldn't hurt anyone. What do   
you say? Will you join us?"  
  
"They got you there, Guardian." Said Yohann. "Also, you have to remember: you   
are still a member of the MRMA, and as the only ranking officer present, I'm   
ordering you to come with us. Besides..." he looked briefly at Jupiter,   
winking at her. "There's a job opening back at our base. We need a security   
officer. Are you interested in taking the position?" He then extended his   
right hand, waiting for an answer.  
  
The Guardian looked at Yohann's hand for a brief moment, and after casting a   
glance at the people reunited around them, he took the offered hand and shook   
it. "Sir... it will be a great honor to join you. I accept the job."  
  
Everybody cheered, and chatting amiably with the Guardian, they returned to   
the control room. Once there, everybody took their seats... except Yohann,   
Technuma and the Guardian. The first two were standing near the seat where   
Robin was resting, the Guardian stood behind Mercury, studying the console.  
  
Yohann took gently Robin's hand, and whispered. "Rest now, my dear. You are   
safe now."   
  
"I know." Whispered Robin, surprising all the presents. Yohann kneeled, and   
fighting the urge to cry, he approached her face, and said. "Don't strain   
yourself. We'll be home in no time, you'll see. I'll make sure that you   
receive the best treatment I can obtain, so that you..."   
  
Half opening her eyes, Robin looked at Yohann, and placing a finger on his   
lips to silence him, she said. "Shut up, you fool... and kiss me." And   
without waiting for him to respond, she placed her hand on his neck, and   
pulled him closer to her. Yohann didn't resist, and forgetting that they   
weren't alone, he kissed her gently, not paying attention to the multitude of   
'ooh's, 'aaah's and giggles the rest offered gratuitously... and especially   
the stern look on Technuma's face.  
  
"Ahem..." said Technuma. "Excuse me, Lieutenant... but Robin needs to rest.   
You can continue later."  
  
Cringing, Yohann stood up, and without looking at Technuma, he moved swiftly   
back to the pilot's seat, preparing the ship for departure.   
  
"Dad... you came..." whispered Robin when she looked at Technuma, and smiled   
at him.   
  
"Yes, Robin. And this time, I won't allow anyone to hurt you... and we won't   
be apart... never again." Answered Technuma, a broad smile lighting his face.   
He then kneeled next to her, and whispering, he asked. "But don't you think   
you should know that man a little better? I mean... was that... that...   
kiss... really necessary?"  
  
"Dad... you are so sweet!" said Robin, and without saying anything else, she   
closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Technuma blinked twice, surprised by   
her reaction, and shaking his head, he thought. 'Yes... definitely I'll have   
to have a long talk with these two.'  
  
  
  
It took the Team a short amount of time to gather the last things that had to   
be removed from the base inside the Leviathan. With the help of the Guardian,   
the heavier stuff was rapidly transported inside the cargo hold; among the   
cargo, were two crates suspiciously similar to the ones they rescued back on   
Cryssalid. Once secured, the Guardian looked around the generators room one   
last time, and after introducing a set of instructions on the computer   
console that Cauldron used previously, he boarded the Leviathan.  
  
When the ship darted through the opening on the mountainside, the base shook,   
and a steady stream of lava began to pour from the special openings in the   
generators and other places all over the base, destroying all evidence that   
Rainbow II ever existed.  
  
Once outside, the ship stabilized and turned around, facing the opening. From   
its front, the plasma cannons appeared and opened fire, sealing the entrance.   
  
"Well, that's all, gang." Said Yohann. "Time to go home. Uranus, plot the   
course. Jendra, contact Gaia and inform them that we were successful, and   
that we're carrying with us a guest. We don't want to alarm anyone, after   
all."  
  
But before anyone could do anything, three things happened simultaneously: an   
alarm went off on the main console, Alex shouted "INCOMING!", and the   
Leviathan lurched violently to one side, sending Technuma and the Guardian   
tumbling to the floor.  
  
Yohann's training kicked in, and began to maneuver the Leviathan in an   
evasive pattern. "All stations! Report!"  
  
"Engineering here." Said Mercury. "Damage on starboard side. Engines   
efficiency down to 70%. Weapons system compromised. We don't have full   
firepower. Hull integrity at 73 %. Self repair mechanisms working as we   
speak."  
  
"Communications here." Said Jendra. "No damage here. Although, all channels   
are being jammed. Someone or something doesn't want us to ask for help."  
  
"Damage confirmed." Said Uranus. "Control down to 60%. Cloaking systems down.   
Weapons targeting system down. We can only aim and fire on manual. Radar   
indicates an object approaching us, bearing 3-3-4. It seems to be another   
ship, the size of this one. Readings indicate that all its weapons ports are   
open, and aiming at us."  
  
"Who could it be?" asked Endymion. "We destroyed Cauldron! He can't be alive!"  
  
"Not at all..." murmured Robin. "He has Noratech's ship. He modified it,   
turning it into a warship. Perhaps he made a copy of himself, and left it on   
that ship, just in case his plan didn't turn out as he wanted to."  
  
"Brilliant deduction, bimbo!" said Alex. "And obviously, he won't stop until   
we're down, so he can recover the Bomb!"   
  
"Incoming message!" said Jendra. She activated the speakers, allowing   
everyone to listen to it.   
  
"Don't you think you'll escape from me that easily!" All presents tensed. The   
voice was that of Cauldron's! "Give me the Nova Bomb and Mercury, and perhaps   
I'll let you live! This is my only warning!"  
  
"Fat chance, Cauldron!" said Sailor Moon. "We'll never surrender!"  
  
"Very well, Moon..." answered Cauldron. "In that case, it will be a great   
pleasure to send you down in flames, and after I recover your carcasses from   
the smoldering remains of your pitiful ship, I'll turn them into my slaves!"  
  
Suddenly, a message flashed on the main screen:   
  
WARNING: MISSILE ALERT. MULTIPLE MISSILES INCOMING.   
TIME FOR IMPACT: 20 SECONDS.  
  
"Damn!!" exclaimed Yohann, desperately maneuvering the Leviathan in an   
attempt to lose the missiles. "Uranus, activate countermeasures!"  
  
"Countermeasures down! We're defenseless... unless...!" said Sailor Uranus.   
She brought up the tactical display, and activating the energy weapons that   
were still functioning, she tried to destroy the approaching missiles.   
Unfortunately, Yohann's maneuvers made it impossible, making her miss almost   
all the targets. "I can't have a fix on them!"   
  
"Let me have 'em!" said Sailor Venus, and without waiting for an answer, she   
grabbed the control joystick and began firing at the missiles. Surprising   
everybody, she expertly began to destroy them, destroying the last one mere 3   
meters from the ship. Grinning widely, she turned around, and making the   
Victory sign, she said. "I knew all that time on the arcade would come in   
handy someday!"  
  
"Not bad..." said Cauldron. "Unfortunately, that won't save you! PREPARE TO   
DIE!" Immediately, a literal raystorm rained over the ship. Yohann maneuvered   
desperately, but some shots still impacted on the hull.  
  
"Alex! Do we have shields?!" asked Yohann.  
  
"No! The initial attack blew the system!" answered Alex. "At this rate, he'll   
tear us apart any minute!"  
  
"Uranus! Venus! Try to lock on that ship the weapons we still have, and open   
fire!" ordered Yohann. Without losing a second, the two girls went to work.   
Uranus activated what they still had left, and Venus locked on Cauldron's   
ship, opening fire. All her shots hit, but...  
  
"It's no use!" said Uranus. "He has protective shields! All our shots are   
bouncing off! Our heavy artillery is still down! We don't have anything to   
pierce his protection!"  
  
"Hull integrity dropping!" reported Mercury. "We're down to 50%!" Another   
shot impacted. "We lost the plating over the reactor! Another hit there, and   
it will be the end!"  
  
Endymion was holding Sailors Moon and Chibi-Moon's hands. Emerald Knight was   
standing near Jendra, and was doing the same. Technuma was trying to keep his   
footing near Robin's seat, his face grim. Neptune was looking intensely at   
Uranus. Pluto was expressionless, unconsciously caressing her annular finger.   
The Guardian was standing near Jupiter, his hands placed on the top of her   
seat.  
  
Yohann was maneuvering like a madman, but still some shots impacted on the   
ship. 'Well, it seems that this is it.' He thought. 'Girls... I'm so sorry   
for bringing you here. Technuma... you survived, only to die with us... I'm   
sorry. Robin...' he felt a lump on his throat. 'my dear Robin... please   
forgive me. I hope we can be together in the afterlife.' He was about to   
release the controls, when Alex spoke.  
  
"Sweetie! I'm registering a sub-spatial distortion! It seems to be a... a   
Portal!"  
  
"On screen!" ordered Yohann. Everybody looked at the images, and saw a   
shimmering silver disk growing behind Cauldron's ship. From it, emerged   
another ship, its guns immediately opening fire... on the Darkstarr!  
  
The Leviathan's crew watched awed at the new arrival. It was about one third   
the size of the Leviathan, its wings shaped in a semicircle, forming an arc   
in front of it. Its color was dark purple, almost black. But what drew their   
attention was the symbol on its hull: A golden symbol of infinity graced it,   
shimmering brightly under the sunrays. The general design of that ship   
reminded Yohann of an eagle.  
  
The Darkstarr ceased firing at the Leviathan, and attempted to outmaneuver   
the new arrival. But the smaller ship easily kept its position, still firing   
at the enemy ship.   
  
"Cauldron's ship is losing its shields!" reported Uranus. "It that attack   
continues, we'll have a chance!"  
  
Everybody's spirits raised at the news, and Yohann immediately turned around   
the Leviathan, taking a flanking position with the mysterious ship. "Uranus,   
Venus... as soon as you see an opportunity... open fire. Let's show Cauldron   
that we can fight too!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" said the girls in unison, watching intently the readings on the   
tactical screen. As soon as they saw that Cauldron's shields dropped, they   
threw everything they had at him! The combined attack of the two ships was   
too much for the Darkstarr.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALL!!" transmitted Cauldron. "But we'll meet again, and when we do,   
you won't be so lucky!" And with a burst from its engines, the Darkstarr   
darted up, leaving the Leviathan and the other ship behind.   
  
Inside the Leviathan, everybody cheered, and began to hug between themselves.   
They were still doing it when the communications console came to life, and a   
voice that no one recognized was heard through the speakers.  
  
"*Infinity to Leviathan. Come in please. Can you receive me?*"  
  
Yohann picked up a microphone, and answered. "Leviathan here. Yes, we can   
receive you."  
  
"*Roger. Is anyone hurt? Do you need assistance? Is your ship in conditions   
to return to your home base on its own power?*"  
  
Yohann looked around, taking mental note. When Mercury nodded to him, he took   
the microphone again and responded. "Aah... Negative on first query,   
Infinity. Everybody on board is fine. No medical assistance required. We took   
a heavy beat back there, but we can make it on our own. Thank you for the   
support."  
  
"*Message received. Infinity out*"  
  
"Wait, Infinity! Who..." began Yohann, turning to the main screen. All   
presents watched when the Infinity accelerated. A new silvery portal opened   
in front of that ship, and with another burst of power, the Infinity crossed   
it.  
  
"... are you?" finished Yohann. Sighing, he placed the microphone back on its   
place, and turned around to face the Team. "Well... we have an ally here...   
or at least, that's what it seems."  
  
"How come it knew the name of this ship?" asked Sailor Jendra.  
  
"Yeah! And why did it appear now?" added Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, girls." Answered Yohann. "Alex, correlate the   
design of that ship with the ones you have stored. Try to match it. Let's see   
if we can guess who's our mysterious friend."  
  
"Right on, sweetie!" said Alex. It took her five minutes of high-speed   
calculations. "Sorry, pork chops. The design doesn't correspond with anything   
I have stored."  
  
"Well, it was worth the try." Said Yohann. And after returning to the pilot's   
seat, he said. "Jendra... call home and send the message I told you."  
  
"Yes, Yohann." answered Sailor Jendra.  
  
"Well, Team... At last, we can go home. I don't know you, but I'm going to   
take a week's vacation." Said Yohann. Everybody agreed with him.   
  
Smiling to himself, Yohann maneuvered the Leviathan, and plotted a course   
back to Gaia.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	11. Chapter 11

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 11: Third Interlude.  
  
  
Dr. Mizuno Akane, along with Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, were almost up the walls   
with worry. It had been almost 2 hours since they received the last message   
from the Team, and they knew that the Leviathan must have been there at least   
an hour ago. Even Artemis and Luna were there. And although they didn't show   
it, they were worried too. Everybody was reunited at Yohann's studio.  
  
"Oh, dear... where are they?" said Ikuko for the 12th time. She was staring   
through the window, hoping to catch a glimpse when they would arrive.  
  
Kenji moved near her, and embracing her, he began to talk softly. "Don't   
worry. If something should've happened, they surely would have called."  
  
"That's right, Mr. Tsukino." Said Artemis. "Remember: bad news travels fast.   
So, in this case, no news is good news." He yelped when Luna pawed him.   
"You're not helping, furball..." said the black cat.  
  
Everybody sighed deeply, and resumed their watch. It hardly had been 2 minutes   
later when the computer desk chimed. The humans walked immediately near it and   
the cats jumped on to have a better view. When they all read what was printed   
on the screen, everybody felt goosebumps. The message read:  
  
* GAIA'S MAINFRAME ONLINE.  
* EMERGENCY LANDING PROCEDURES INITIATED.  
* MEDICAL FACILITIES ON ALERT.  
* GRAVITON PULSE BEAMS ACTIVATED.  
* CLEARING LANDING PAD.  
  
  
Nobody waited to see what was printed next, since all made a mad run towards   
the pool complex, which had begun to retract itself completely. When all   
presents were out, they saw how the whole building began to disappear   
underground, giving a complete clear view of the landing platform. Once clear,   
at specially designed intervals, eight octagonal black projectors emerge from   
the rim, and focused on one point.   
  
"What's going on??" asked Ikuko, worried sick.   
  
"I don't know, but it has to be something big to have caused all this fuzz."   
Said Artemis. He and Luna were watching anxiously at the point the projectors   
were aiming, hoping to see something.  
  
It was at that instant when the Leviathan decloaked, and everybody gasped when   
they saw it.  
  
"Oh... my... God..." said Kenji. He was pale, and couldn't keep his eyes away   
from the ship.  
  
"Luna..." murmured Artemis.   
  
"I know, Artemis..." was Luna's answer. Both cats had their tails in a tight   
knot.  
  
"Oh, my babies...!" said Ikuko. Unshed tears were brimming her eyes.  
  
Akane said nothing, and without a word she ran back to the house, entering the   
base through one of the emergency exits.   
  
The Leviathan looked terrible. Big black chars covered its surface, and part   
of the hull had holes and gaps, giving a good sight of the internal structure,   
sparks flying out through them. Part of the tail was gone, as part of the   
stabilizer wings on the front and back, causing the ship to wobble unsteadily.   
Even the landing lights were flickering. When the landing struts began to   
deploy, one at the front didn't move. When the ship was about 15 feet above   
the landing pad, the projectors began to emit a soft white beam each,   
enveloping the Leviathan. That helped to stabilize the landing, but even with   
their help, the ship came down with a heavy thud. Once landed, a series of   
pylons protruded under the Leviathan, securing it on its place. Once done, the   
landing platform began to descend. At the same time, the pool complex began to   
emerge, reforming itself.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" said Kenji. "They are going to need our help to get out   
of that mess!" Everybody followed him, using the emergency exit Akane had used   
earlier.   
  
Moments later, they joined Akane at the base of the landing platform back at   
the hangar. The doctor had with her some hover stretchers in case they were   
needed. Waiting with robotic patience, were some emergency robots, ready to   
rip the hull open in case it was needed in order to reach the crew inside the   
ship, along with fire-fighting robots. Once the platform reached the bottom,   
the robots moved to the entrance hatch, their cutters ready. But before they   
could touch it, the robots retreated. Once clear, the hatch opened, a loud   
creak echoing on the hangar.  
  
"Great job, Haruka! That landing was really soft!" said a voice immediately   
identified belonging to Rei, dripping sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the control thrusters were out of commission!   
Besides, I'd love to see you landing this bucket of bolts!" was the indignant   
answer.   
  
"Now, now... calm down, ladies." Said Yohann's voice. "At least, we're back in   
one piece, right?"  
  
"This is a very interesting conversation, but would you mind clearing the   
exit? I want to take Robin to the Medical ward." Said Technuma. With that   
statement, everybody exited the ship.  
  
The moment Minako, Ami, Usagi and Shingo cleared the hatch, Artemis, Akane,   
Luna, Ikuko and Kenji overwhelmed them respectively. Some very impressive   
sweatdrops appeared on their heads, as well as on the rest of the presents.  
  
"Artemis!" said Minako. "Watch those claws!"  
  
"MOOOM!!" exclaimed Ami to no avail. Her mother was embracing her with all her   
strength, almost choking her!  
  
"Mom... can't... breath...!!" muttered Usagi, who's mother embrace was   
crushing her. "Help...!" At the same time, Luna had perched on her shoulder,   
purring happily at her.  
  
"Dad, please! I'm fine, really!" said Shingo, not daring to move a muscle.   
Kenji didn't heed his plea, and continued surveying his son.  
  
While all this was taking place, Technuma had placed Robin on one of the   
stretchers, and was about to move towards Medical, when Akane grabbed his arm.   
"Now, where do you think you're going, mister?"  
  
Technuma turned around and looked at her directly. "I'm going to take my   
daughter to your medical facilities. Now, if you don't mind..." But Dr. Mizuno   
didn't release him. On the contrary, her grip became even stronger.   
  
"Fine by me, mister. But you just came out from an extended coma yourself."   
Said Akane. "And since I'm the medic in charge of this place, you are coming   
with the rest for a complete examination."  
  
Technuma blinked, stunned... the same as the rest of the presents. He, the   
greatest medic this solar system had ever known... treated like that?? He was   
about to reply, but when he saw the look Akane was giving him, he wisely   
decided to close his mouth.  
  
"And as for the rest of you," continued Akane, addressing the rest of the   
Team, "I hope you remember the drill... or do you prefer that I get tough   
again?"   
  
The Team gulped, knowing very well that tone. And without a word, they began   
their walk towards the Medical ward.  
  
* * * *  
  
An hour and a half later, everybody were given a green clearance from the   
examination. All were in good health... perhaps a little exhausted, but   
nothing a good night sleep couldn't fix. Well... everybody, except Technuma   
and Robin. The girl was sleeping comfortably on one of the biobeds, all   
monitors indicating that she was deeply asleep. Technuma, on the other hand...  
  
"Doctor, I assure you... I'm fine! I'm a doctor myself, and I know what I'm   
talking about. Now, if you please..." but Technuma was interrupted by a very   
professional (and VERY upset) Dr. Mizuno.  
  
"Not that old excuse of 'being a doctor myself' routine, sir." Said Akane,   
unimpressed by Technuma's statement. "If you're as good a doctor as everybody   
has been kept telling me, then you know the importance of having confirmation   
of your own health. Now, hold still. Or do you prefer that I give you a shot   
to keep you quiet?" She then looked at a nearby tray, where a disposable   
needle and a small vial with a clear liquid on it were resting.   
  
Technuma just sighed, and accepted defeat. He was pondering the possibility of   
waiting for Dr. Mizuno to leave the room and escaping, when the door opened,   
and Shingo entered the facility.  
  
"Well, rise and shine, Technuma!" said the Guardian of Jendra, a big smile   
shining on his face. "I hope you're enjoying your vacation." When Technuma   
growled at him, he blinked, but continued nevertheless. "Whoa! Take it easy,   
buddy! I was only trying to cheer you up!"  
  
"You have a weird sense of humor, Kitechnum." Said Technuma.   
  
"Just call me Shingo. That's my name now." And addressing Akane, Shingo added.   
"And how are your patients, Doctor?"  
  
"According to the readings, Robin will be up and running tomorrow, Shingo."   
Answered the doctor. "She's as healthy as the rest of you. But Technuma   
here..." she glanced at him, who deviated his look. "Well, you know the saying   
about doctors not being the best of patients..."  
  
"I see your point, Doctor." Said Shingo. "But take in account that he's always   
been kept busy with his work. He's the hyperactive type, you know?" And trying   
to defuse the situation, he asked. "How long are you planning to keep him   
under observation?"  
  
"Ideally, I'd like to keep him here for at least another week..." That   
elicited a groan from Technuma. "But since all his tests has been coming up   
fine, he'll be out of here in three days."  
  
"Hey, those are good news!" said Shingo. "Heard that, Technuma?"  
  
But before Technuma could answer, a chime was heard on the medcom. Dr. Mizuno   
walked to it, and began to read the results. "Good. Robin's EEG is as good as   
the last one. I don't foresee any unexpected consequences."  
  
When he heard that, Technuma couldn't stand being in bed any longer. He stood   
up and walked near Akane to look at his daughter's readings. Akane was about   
to recriminate his conduct, but when she saw his eyes, she couldn't bring her   
to do it. Technuma stared intensely at the screen, reading the results with a   
passion. After a few minutes, he turned and looking at Akane, he asked. "She   
hasn't presented any symptoms of recurring seizures, has she?"  
  
"No, Technuma." Answered Akane. "Not since she achieved her Soul Power, and   
the Prime was defeated. She's been as healthy as anyone has. Although I've   
been checking on her on a weekly basis, just to make sure"  
  
"It's good to know. Could you show me her medical records?"   
  
"Of course... right after your observation time expires!" said Akane, and   
pointing at the empty biobed he left, she added. "And now, return to your   
bed!"  
  
Technuma locked stares with Akane, either one willing to give or take   
anything. Shingo looked at them, not knowing what was going on. And without a   
warning, Technuma's expression softened, the same as Akane's. "Very well,   
Doctor. After all, you know what you're doing." Said Technuma.  
  
Akane blinked, slightly confused. And without a cause, she blushed lightly.   
"Aah... yes... I guess so. Now, go back to bed. And if you behave, I'll let   
you read Robin's records. But don't exert yourself, ok?"  
  
"As you wish, Doctor." Said Technuma, while he laid down on his bed.  
  
"Please, just call me Akane."  
  
Shingo looked at them, slightly confused. 'Wow,' he thought, 'what happened   
here?' Deciding that everything was ok, he left the Medical ward, still   
thinking about what transpired there.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann was looking in dismay what was left of the Leviathan. Alex was running   
a full-level diagnostic of the ship, while the Guardian was trying to open the   
jammed cargo bay doors without causing more damage. Yohann was still reading   
the first reports on an electronic pad, when Alex returned to his belt.  
  
"Diagnosis complete, sweetie. Want the long, or the short version?"  
  
Yohann sighed, not wanting to hear about it, but having to do nevertheless.   
"The short version, please Alex."  
  
"Ok, baby, here's the rundown:" said Alex, and began her briefing.  
  
"Half of the circuits of the navigation console have to be replaced, as well   
as all the weapons console. Only minor damage to the communications console,   
so it'll be better to let the nanoprobes handle that one. Part of the main   
structure has to be reinforced, and we'll have to cut and re-forge a new tail   
for the ship. More than half of the electric system has to be rewired, as well   
as some of the main sensor suite at certain points. Fortunately, the data of   
the ship's main computer was already downloaded on the base's main memory,   
because we'll have to replace it too. And don't forget a good portion of the   
servo-mechanisms all over the ship."  
  
Yohann felt slightly sick. "Anything else, Alex?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, sweetie..." continued Alex. "We'll have to replace   
two plasma cannons, the main rail gun, two launch racks for the missiles, one   
fusion cannon, one tachyon projector, three gattling lasers, and recalibrate   
the whole system. Oh, and that's not including to replace the damaged landing   
strut. And did I mention that the inertial dampeners have to be realigned as   
well, the same as the control thrusters?"  
  
In that same instant, the Guardian ripped the cargo doors from their hinges,   
and began to extend the cargo ramp manually.   
  
"Oh, yes... include a couple of doors to the list, sweetbuns." Concluded Alex.   
"And that's all that is, honey." Yohann just sighed, feeling that a   
world-class headache was on its way.  
  
"Are we having fun yet, Yohann?" said Haruka, who entered the hangar in that   
moment. Without a word, Yohann handed her the pad. She whistled while she read   
the list of the damage inflicted at the ship. "Boy, Cauldron did a show on us,   
right?"  
  
"You have no idea, Haruka." Answered Yohann. "We were really close this time.   
What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, really. The question is... what can I do for YOU? We all talked,   
and by unanimity, we'll take turns to watch you closely." Answered Haruka,   
crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Watch me?" asked Yohann, slightly confused. "But why?"  
  
"Because, sweetie...!" began Alex. "Each time you get frustrated, you become a   
workaholic! And this time, it's not going to happen! Main reason? The ship's   
repairs are more than enough to frustrate you!"  
  
Yohann chuckled under his breath, and raising his hands, he said. "Ok, ok...   
you made your point! I'll take it easy. Promise!"  
  
In that moment, the Guardian's voice was heard behind Yohann. "Excuse me, sir.   
But where do you want me to put this?" Haruka and Yohann walked to the cargo   
bay entrance, and watched the Guardian standing near the Stratos.  
  
"Oh, just put it on the other side of the hangar, Guardian. I'll take it back   
to the garage later." Said Yohann. He was about to turn around when he heard   
Haruka's breathing. When he looked at her, he facevaulted.   
  
Haruka had a strange glint in her eyes; her breathing was swallow and fast.   
The expression on her face was one of someone who found a priceless treasure!   
The cause... she was looking at the Stratos without blinking! Enraptured, she   
walked near the car, and began to touch the hood... no, began to caress the   
hood! A soft sigh escaped her lips, and slowly, she opened the driver's door.   
She peeked at the interior, and breathed deeply, closing her eyes and smiling   
blissfully.   
  
Yohann and the Guardian looked at each other, the same question plastered on   
their faces... 'What's the matter with her!?!?"  
  
Suddenly, Haruka turned around and zeroed on Yohann. "All right... tell me   
where did you found this baby! How fast does it go, how good does it handle...   
in short, spill it!"  
  
Yohann just blinked, confused by her reaction. After a few moments, the only   
thing he could say was, "Ahhh... pardon me?"  
  
"I think that she wants to know everything about your car, sweetbuns!" said   
Alex. "And for the tone of her voice... you'd better, either don your armor,   
or spill it!  
  
"Thanks, Alex. You've been quite helpful!" said Yohann. He then punched a key   
sequence on the pad he was holding, and handing it to Haruka, he added. "Here   
are the Stratos' specifications, Haruka. If you need any help with some of the   
data..."  
  
"I can handle it, thank you." Said Haruka, and started to read the data. The   
more she read, the more her eyes opened! By the time she finished, Yohann   
swore that she had stars shinning in her eyes! "Yohann, I'll do anything, and   
I mean ANYTHING, if you let me drive this beauty!" she said, her voice full of   
emotion.  
  
"Ahhh... sure, Haruka... just... just ask me when you want to use it." Said   
Yohann, "As a matter of fact, you can use it tomorrow, since I'll be quite   
busy supervising the Leviathan's repairs."  
  
"Thanks, Yohann! And don't worry, I won't make a scratch on it!" said Haruka,   
and with that, she exited the hangar.  
  
Yohann shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs he clearly felt inside.   
"Could anyone please tell me what just happened?"  
  
"Don't look at me, sweetie! I'm just a computer program!" answered Alex.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help you in that matter, Sir." Was the Guardian's answer.  
  
Yohann's shoulders lumped, and as he began to head to the exit, he muttered.   
"If someone looks for me, I'll be on Medical, keeping Technuma's company." And   
under his breath, he added to himself. "Yes... this is going to be one of   
those weeks..."  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, early morning...  
  
"Does anyone knows why we were called here this early?" asked Rei.   
  
"Yawn... yeah! I wanted to spend the whole morning in bed! I'm so tired!"   
said Usagi.  
  
"What I want to know... is why I was called to be here with you! I have lots   
of work to do back at the base, you know?" said Alex, who currently was on   
Ami's compact.  
  
"What really intrigues me, is why we're the only ones to be called here." Said   
Ami. Minako, who was seated next to her, nodded in agreement.  
  
"What I want to know, is where are the rest of the guys? I mean... this is   
Senshi business, right?" added Laurella. "And as you said, Rei... why are we   
here?"  
  
The five girls (and Artificial Intelligence) were together on the temple... on   
Rei's room, to be precise. Almost everybody was still tired, since it was   
7:00 A.M. An ungodly hour for most of them. And that was aggravated because   
it was Sunday.   
  
"It's because I need your advice, girls." When everybody turned to the door,   
they saw Setsuna standing there, an odd expression on her face.   
  
"Ahhh... excuse me?" asked Usagi. "Did I hear well? YOU need advice... from   
US??" Unconsciously, she gulped, and a thought crossed her mind. 'Oh no... if   
there's something she can't solve... then the end of the universe is at hand!'  
  
"Of course, Setsuna... that's why we're a team, right?" said Laurella. Because   
of her inherent empathic capabilities, she sensed that Setsuna was extremely   
uncomfortable... and at the same time, anxious to find some support. That sent   
a chill down her spine.  
  
"Precisely! Now, what can we do for you?" said Rei. She was using her psychic   
senses to their limit, trying to 'see' if something evil was nearby. When   
nothing showed, she relaxed fractionally, but still kept alert.  
  
"My thoughts exactly! You can count on us for anything, Setsuna!" added   
Minako.   
  
"Thank you all. I... I really appreciate your support." Said Setsuna, a faint   
smile adorning her lips. She then took seat next to Usagi. When Usagi looked   
at Setsuna's expression, she felt something warm in her chest, like trying to   
reach the woman's soul and comfort her. Not only as her princess, but as a   
friend as well.  
  
Rei went out of the room, and returned later with some tea. Once everybody   
had their cups, Setsuna began to talk.  
  
"First of all, I want to assure you that, for now, nothing is threatening us."   
That statement drew a sigh of relief from all the presents. "What I need... is   
a little advice from all of you. And more importantly... it has to be kept   
among us."  
  
"Sure, Setsuna." Said Usagi. "What kind of advice?"  
  
"I... well, I... it's just that..." Setsuna then sighed, and withdraw into   
herself, unsure of how to treat the issue. She then felt someone grabbing her   
hand, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Usagi holding it, smiling sweetly   
at her. Setsuna felt her insecurity melt away, and decided to speak freely to   
them.  
  
"What I wanted to discuss with you... is a matter of the heart. And I need   
your advice."   
  
That statement floored all the presents. Of course, no one expected something   
even remotely like that! The first one to regain her senses was Minako.  
  
"Then you came to the right meeting, Setsuna! Being the Senshi of Love, no one   
else is more qualified in that area than yours truly!" Everybody developed   
huge sweatdrops on their heads when she said that, but no one dared to say the   
contrary.  
  
"Why don't you start with your story, Setsuna? We can't help if we don't know   
what's bothering you." Said Ami.  
  
"Always the practical one, Ami... very well, here's the story." Said Setsuna.   
"All began approximately twenty years ago..." She then began to tell, omitting   
names and a few details, the encounter she had with the then Captain Galos,   
and how she kept in touch with him all that time. When she finished that part,   
she used the pause to take another cup of tea.  
  
"Umm..." began Alex. "That story is strangely familiar... but I can't pinpoint   
it..."   
  
"What do you mean, Alex?" asked Ami.  
  
"I don't know... somehow, I think I learned of something similar... I guess it   
was during my first development stages, but I'm not sure... oh, well."   
Finished Alex.   
  
"So far, it looks innocent to me, Setsuna." Said Laurella. "Tell me...   
something else happened recently, right?"  
  
Setsuna sighed, but continued nevertheless. "That's correct, Laurella. It all   
happened the day Robin and Makoto 'kidnapped' Yohann. I was at the Gate of   
Time, watching, when..." She then began to relate, again omitting names, the   
date she had with the Commander. When she reached the point where they were   
walking at the Parthenon, Minako couldn't contain a really impressive sigh.   
All the presents turned to look at her.  
  
Minako had a far-away look in her eyes, and kept her hands joined in front of   
her chess. "That's soooooo romantic! That he went all the way to give you a   
day to remember!"  
  
"I have to admit... you had quite a date, Setsuna!" said Rei, still keeping   
an eye on the dreamy Minako. "And I find that a little... disturbing."  
  
"And why is that, Rei?" asked Usagi.   
  
"Well... to know that there's a race of beings that can travel through time   
that easily... to be sincere, that unnerves me!" concluded Rei.  
  
"You're right, firebug!" added Alex. "I think we have to report this to my   
sweetbuns! We'll have to stay on alert in case one of those beings happens to   
stumble with us!"  
  
"No, please!" said Setsuna. "No... don't tell him anything. Please... let's   
just keep it between us, ok?"  
  
The girls looked at her totally confused, not knowing what to think of her   
petition. When Setsuna looked at each one of them with a slightly stressed out   
expression, they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you. I... I really appreciate it." Said Setsuna.   
  
"Well... don't keep us in suspense here!" said Minako. "Obviously, something   
else happened! Come on, tell!"  
  
Setsuna chuckled, and continued her story. By the time she reached the point   
where she and the Commander were inside the energy bubble, and changed   
clothes, all the presents were holding their collective breaths. Hesitantly,   
Setsuna continued.  
  
"... then, he... he..."  
  
"Yes?" said the five girls in unison.  
  
"He kneeled in front of me..." said Setsuna, struggling to continue.  
  
"Yes, yes!?!?!" asked the girls, Alex included.  
  
"He took something from his pocket, and then..."  
  
"Yes????" By then, the suspense was literally eating the girls!  
  
"He took my left hand, and..." Setsuna gulped at that point, pausing the   
reminiscence.  
  
"COME ON, SAY IT!! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING US!!!" screamed Laurella.  
  
Setsuna sighed, and making a fairly good imitation of Usagi, she took a deep   
breath and blurted. "AndheaskedmetomarryhimandgavemethisbeautifulringandIdon't  
knowwhattodoanymorebecausemymindisacompletemesssopleasehelpme!" When she   
finished, she took from her purse a small black velvet box, and opened it in   
front of the girls.   
  
All of them gathered in front of the small box, and gasped when they saw the   
ring inside. Obviously, they all reacted once they remembered to breathe   
again!  
  
"Oh my God..." began Usagi.  
  
"It's... it's... it's..." said Rei.  
  
"Is that for real??" said Minako.  
  
"It looks pretty real to me..." added Ami.  
  
"It's gorgeous!" finished Laurella.  
  
"Now you see... why I need your help." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Let me see if I get this straight..." began Usagi. "Some guy... obviously   
with the ability to travel through time, has known you for the last twenty   
years?" when Setsuna nodded, Usagi continued. "And after a VERY impressive   
date, he took you to the outer reaches of our galaxy, and there... he asked   
you to marry him, and gave you this ring?" When Setsuna nodded again, Usagi   
embraced her tenderly. "But that's wonderful, Setsuna!"  
  
Setsuna just blinked at Usagi's statement, and when the embrace ended, she   
looked straight at Usagi, and gasped. What she saw was not Usagi's eyes, nor   
even the princess'... She saw Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes looking straight at   
her, with such happiness reflected on them, that it took away her breath! When   
Setsuna blinked again, the illusion vanished, but she still felt the stare of   
her Queen fixed on her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Setsuna! That you finally found someone special for   
you!" said Usagi. "You won't be alone anymore!"  
  
Setsuna just sighed. "That's precisely the problem."   
  
"But why?" asked Laurella. She felt happy for Setsuna as well, but that last   
thing worried her.  
  
"Because... I don't know if I'm going to accept." Said Setsuna, her voice   
barely audible.   
  
"WHAAAAAAAT????" screamed everybody, Alex included!  
  
"You haven't said yes??" asked Minako, startled. Setsuna denied with her head,   
her eyes fixed on the floor.  
  
"But you surely like the guy, right?" was Laurella's turn to ask.  
  
"That's precisely the quid of my dilemma... I'm not sure." Said Setsuna.  
  
"Excuse me? Did I miss something here?" asked Rei. "You've known the man for a   
fairly big amount of time, and you still don't know if you like him?" When   
Setsuna didn't answer, she continued. "The guy goes waaay over his head to   
give you a date that, personally, I'd KILL to have, and you can't make up your   
mind?? Have you gone crazy?!?!"  
  
"Rei, please..." said Usagi. "We're here to help her, not to confuse her even   
more! Can't you cut a slack here?"  
  
"Excuse me, Setsuna..." said Alex in that moment. "but... would you mind   
letting me scan that ring?"  
  
Setsuna denied again with her head, and placed the box on the table, near   
Ami's compact. Immediately, Alex began to run a full scan on it. Once the   
analysis was over, she gasped. "By my programmers... I don't believe it!!"  
  
"What??" asked Minako. "Don't you dare to tell us that that ring is a fake,   
Alex!"  
  
"I wish it was, bubblehead!" said Alex. "It would be easier to handle!"  
  
"What is it, Alex?" asked Ami. "Is something weird with it?"  
  
"'Weird' hardly begin to describe it, whiz kid!" began Alex. "For starters...   
the golden mount of this ring is made with one of the rarest kinds of gold   
that exist! It's pure Venetian pink gold! And..." she continued. "Before you   
ask... there's hardly 60 pounds of it all around the world! Just getting a   
small amount of it is almost impossible!"  
  
Everybody looked at the ring, watching it with a new sense of awe. This time,   
it was Usagi the one that asked. "Then... it's valuable?"  
  
"Valuable?" answered Alex. "VALUABLE?? That has to be the understatement of   
the century! Just that amount of gold stands on the range of the hundred of   
thousands of dollars!!" This time, everybody's jaws dropped to the floor...   
literally!  
  
"But that's not all!" continued Alex. "Now, you better hold on to your seats   
for this one, because it's a mind buster!"  
  
"Geez, that's the last thing I needed to hear..." said Rei. After taking a   
couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, she added. "Ok, Alex, I'm   
ready... shoot!"  
  
"It's the diamond!" began Alex. "I mean, the cut is perfect, and   
I-MEAN-PERFECT!! Down to the 20th decimal point in exactitude! The purity is   
almost 100%, and the alignment of the atoms is so precise, that light bends   
inside it with uncanny mathematical precision! And if that's not enough...   
Setsuna? Would you mind wearing that ring for a moment, please?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the ring, her eyes unfocussed. And taking the ring with a   
trembling hand, she put it on her left annular finger. Once in position, she   
closed her eyes, not daring to look at it. But when she heard the girls'   
gasp, she forced herself to look at it. When she saw it, she gasped too.  
  
Because, floating in the middle of the diamond, was the sigil of Pluto in the   
loveliest shade of violet she ever saw!  
  
"That's what I suspected." Said Alex. "The diamond is attuned to your own   
biorhythm, Setsuna. I never heard of anything like that! And I doubt that   
there's a record of something even remotely like it in the MRMA's files."  
  
That was the last thing Setsuna heard... she felt her head spinning, and   
without making a noise, she fainted in Usagi's arms.   
  
  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" asked Minako. They were gathered around Setsuna,   
who was still unconscious. They placed her on Rei's bed, and were watching   
her.  
  
"According to my readings," said Ami, closing her compact. "She's ok. It's   
just that the emotional strain became too much for her."  
  
"Can you blame her?" said Minako. "I mean, if someone gave me a ring like   
that, I think I'd go berserk! It surprises me that she just fainted!"  
  
"What I can't understand, is that she's still thinking about it." Said   
Laurella. "I mean, if Shingo came to me with something like that, I'd say   
'yes' in that very same instant without a shadow of a doubt."  
  
"I think I know what's the matter with her." Said Usagi. She placed a wet   
cloth on Setsuna's forehead. She then continued. "I think she's scared out of   
her wits with all this."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Alex. "I'm not following you."  
  
"Yes. Think about it..." began Usagi. "She's been all alone since the days of   
the Silver Millenium. She just get used of the idea of being alone for the   
rest of her life, and all of a sudden, a person comes around, with powers   
similar to hers, and after knowing each other for a long time, he asks her if   
she wants to be his wife. Obviously, this has to scare the living daylights   
out of her!"  
  
Everybody felt silent, thinking over and over what Usagi said. After a few   
moments, Ami began to talk.  
  
"That makes perfect sense. For the kind of personality Setsuna has, this kind   
of event has to be extremely unusual... and if half of what she told us about   
that declaration is true, then the whole situation must be scary, to say the   
least."  
  
"So that's why she came to us!" said Minako. "She truly doesn't know what to   
do!"  
  
"Exactly." Said Laurella. "And to be sincere with you, guys... I don't know   
what to tell her! I mean... Look at us! Although we know about relationships,   
how are we going to explain it to her? We're just teenagers! Our points of   
view are completely different. In the long run, we're going to confuse her   
even more."  
  
"Wow! That's a very professional diagnosis, lightbulb!!" said Alex. "You   
impressed me, and I'm serious! And... speaking of serious... what are we   
going to do?"  
  
All felt silent after that, trying to figure out what to do next. Finally,   
Usagi said. "I think we have to call for the big guns on this one..."  
  
"Big guns?" asked Rei. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Can I use your phone, Rei?" asked Usagi, and after Rei nodded in agreement,   
she called who she thought would be the only person who could help Setsuna.   
"Hello... mom?"  
  
  
  
Setsuna felt something wet and cold on her forehead that prevented her to open   
her eyes. When she moved a hand to remove the object, she felt someone   
grabbing her hand, stopping the movement. Then, a voice she didn't expect to   
hear there told her. "Take it easy, dear. You're still a little weak."  
  
Setsuna couldn't believe it! She asked the girls their discretion, and now,   
there was someone else here! She took the damped cloth off her eyes, and   
opening them, she asked. "Excuse me, Mrs. Tsukino... I don't want to sound   
rude, or anything, but... what are you doing here?"  
  
Ikuko smiled at Setsuna, and patting her hand, she said. "It's because of your   
problem, dear. You see, Usagi called me."  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. 'Great...' she thought, 'I'm   
asking for advice, and they don't lose any time at all to broadcast this to   
the four winds! What was I thinking when I talked with them?'  
  
As if she was reading her mind, Ikuko told her. "Don't blame the girls,   
Setsuna. You see... they are conscious that they wouldn't be able to help you   
properly, which is why they called me. And to tell you the truth, I agree with   
them."  
  
"Then, you know..." said Setsuna. That wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
"Of course, dear." Said Ikuko. "And they were very explicit. But when they   
told me about the ring that man gave you... well, I almost fainted!"  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes, and looked oddly at Ikuko. "But why? I mean... I know   
that ring is valuable, but that really doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
"I know, dear." Answered Ikuko, smiling at her. "It's just that... when a man   
gives you something that lovely, it only means that he loves you dearly. And   
if my suspicions are correct, then that also means that he's ready to fulfill   
all your wishes."  
  
"That's what scares me, Mrs. Tsukino...:" said Setsuna. "He's willing to give   
me everything I want... and even more!"  
  
Ikuko nodded to her, but said nothing. She just kept looking at Setsuna   
tenderly, a knowing smile adorning her face. After what Setsuna felt like an   
eternity, she talked again. "This never happened to you, right?"  
  
Setsuna took a deep breath, and seated on the bed. She then hugged herself,   
and with a trembling voice, she said. "No."  
  
Ikuko then took a seat next to Setsuna, and them embraced her. Both women   
stood in that position for several minutes, one comforting the other. When she   
felt Setsuna's relaxing, Ikuko spoke again. "Want to talk about it, dear?"  
  
Setsuna turned slightly, and looked Ikuko straight into her eyes, and she then   
saw that Usagi's mother was eager to help her, and was willing to share her   
knowledge with her. Setsuna then felt a strange sensation warming her chest,   
and for the first time in over millennia, she cried on the woman's shoulder,   
letting all her doubts and apprehensions be washed away by her tears...  
  
  
  
An hour later, Ikuko left the room, and joined the rest of the girls, whom   
were waiting nearby. "Well?" asked Usagi. "Did she tell you anything?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Said Ikuko. "And thank you for calling me. That poor girl was   
really confused!"  
  
"And what did she tell you, Mrs. Tsukino?" asked Ami.  
  
"Sorry, but that's something only among us, dear." Answered Ikuko. "And since   
she asked me to keep it that way, I'm going to respect her decision." The   
girls groaned, but wisely, decided not to press matters further.  
  
In that moment, Setsuna exited Rei's room, and approaching the group, she   
said. "Thank you all for your assistance. Your help has been invaluable, but   
now, I have to go." And addressing Ikuko, she added. "And thank you Ikuko.   
Your help has been a real treasure for me." She then gave a quick hug to   
Ikuko, and nodding to the rest of the girls, she left the temple, a serene   
smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Well, my job here is done." Said Ikuko. "And now, if you excuse me... I have   
lots of work to do in the house. And Usagi... remember that later you have to   
come with me to buy the groceries!"  
  
Usagi groaned, and much to her discomfort, the rest of the girls giggled at   
her! "This is no way to spend a Sunday..." she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You said, dear?" asked Ikuko.  
  
"Eek! That this will be a great day, mom!" said Usagi. "And you all... hush!!"   
she added to the group of hysterically laughing girls behind her back!  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day...  
  
"Robin, I'm glad to see you back on your feet again!" said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah. I don't mind taking a little nap, but that's ridiculous!" said Robin.  
  
Both girls were on the kitchen's service bar, enjoying some very impressively   
big bowls of ice cream. "And let me tell you something, girl..." continued   
Robin. "That's an experience I don't want to repeat as long as I live!"  
  
"I can't imagine what you must have suffered on hands of Cauldron!" said   
Usagi. "I mean, the tortures he must've subjected you to! "  
  
"I know..." said Robin, lowering her gaze, all thoughts of eating gone. "And   
the most horrible thing was that he looked just like Yohann! I knew that he   
was Cauldron, but when he introduced me into that bug... and all the things he   
said... the horrible experiments he was going to conduct on me once he   
defeated you all..." She then began to tremble, the memories haunting her.  
  
Usagi left her spoon aside, and gave a supporting embrace to her friend. They   
remained in that position for a few minutes, and when Robin's trembling   
subdued, Usagi told her. "Well... I think I know what will help you forget   
that... why don't we go shopping later? That always helps."  
  
"sigh... thank you, Usagi... but I'm not in the mood now. I'll take a rain   
check on that one, ok?" answered Robin, and after washing the dirty dishes,   
she returned to her room.  
  
'Poor Robin...' thought Usagi. 'She's really down. That must have been really   
bad for her... But what can I do?'   
  
Five minutes later she was still thinking on the problem, when Yohann entered   
the kitchen. "Oh, hi, Usagi. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"Oh, you're not interrupting anything, Yohann." Said Usagi. "I was just   
thinking, that's all"  
  
"Oh? Well, in that case, I'll just drink a glass of water, and I'm out. I   
don't want to interrupt you." Said Yohann.  
  
"No, please... stay." Said Usagi, suddenly feeling the inspiration overflowing   
her. "As a matter of fact... I think you're precisely the person that has the   
answer for that little problem."  
  
"Of course, Usagi. Anything for a friend." Answered Yohann. Once he had his   
glass of water on hand, he took a seat near her. "Very well... what can I do   
for you?"   
  
"Well... not for me, exactly..." began Usagi. "You see... there's someone who   
needs a lot of help right now."  
  
Yohann looked at her, frowning slightly. "Mm-hmm... and who's that person, if   
I may ask?"  
  
Usagi looked him straight into his eyes, and said. "Robin."  
  
Yohann stiffened when he heard the name. "What happened? Did anything show on   
her medical report? Is she all right? Where is she? Does anyone else know   
what's the matter with her? Does Dr. Mizuno know...?"  
  
"No, no, no! Calm down, Yohann! Why don't you take a drink of water and let me   
explain?" said Usagi. Yohann took a deep breath, and once he drained half the   
glass in one gulp, he nodded. Usagi took that as a sign for her to continue.   
"Ok, here's the scoop...." She then began to retell him what the two of them   
had been talking about before he came entered. Once she finished, she added.   
"And that's what I was thinking about when you came in. And I'm glad you did,   
Yohann."  
  
"And I'm glad you brought this to my attention, Usagi. Thanks." Said Yohann.   
"But what can I do?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious, you big lumphead??" retorted Usagi. "Although you're   
intelligent, you can't see that she needs support? And I don't mean from her   
friends!"  
  
"Oh... You mean, that she'll have to talk with Technuma about it?" asked   
Yohann. He flinched when Usagi almost clobbered him with her fists when she   
raised them!  
  
"AAAARRRGGHH!!! How can you be so dense?!?!" she almost screamed. "No! Do you   
want me to say it?? Ok, I'll say it. She needs YOU!!!"   
  
That floored Yohann! 'Of course! How can I be such an idiot!' he thought.   
"You're right, Usagi! How could I've been so blind to her pain??? Please, now   
you have to help me! I don't know what to do in these cases! This is still new   
for me! How do I have to act? What am I going to say? What do I have to do??"  
  
Usagi sighed through his entire diatribe. 'Oh, boy... and I thought that all   
men had a romantic vein on them!' She then placed a hand on Yohann's mouth,   
effectively silencing him. "First thing... shut up! Second thing... you have   
to take her out and be with her! You know... have a date with her! Are you   
with me so far?"  
  
When Yohann nodded, she continued. "Good. Now, the next thing to do, is to   
take her to a romantic dinner, and then... oh, I don't know. Perhaps a movie,   
or to have a nice stroll on a quiet and romantic place. It's your call there!   
And please... don't ruin it!"  
  
Yohann nodded again, and grabbing Usagi's hand, he took it off his mouth. "Ok,   
ok! I got the idea! And again, thanks for the advice."  
  
"You're welcome!" Chirped Usagi. "Glad to be of any help! Oh, and speaking of   
help... why don't you talk with my dad and Mamoru? They know some very good   
places!"  
  
"I'll do, Usagi. You've been a great help!" Yohann finished his water, and   
after cleaning the glass, he exited the kitchen, leaving a happy Usagi behind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann was standing in front of the Medical ward, wondering how was he going   
to do this. 'Well... what do I have to lose... besides my life, that is?' he   
thought. And mustering all his courage, he entered. When he saw Technuma, he   
gulped, but decided to finish his task. "Good afternoon, sir. I hope you're   
feeling better today."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant. Thank you for asking." Answered Technuma. "I can't wait to   
get out of this bed. I prefer to conduct the examinations, not being part of   
them."  
  
"That's because you don't have the patience to be a patient, Technuma." Said a   
voice from the adjacent office. "You should learn to control yourself. Can't   
you learn anything from your daughter?"   
  
"Oh, good afternoon, Dr. Mizuno. I didn't know you were here." Said Yohann.   
  
"I will go back to the hospital in a few minutes, Yohann. I was just checking   
a few things here. I hope you don't mind I used your medcom to sort some of my   
own patient's files." Said Akane.  
  
"Not at all, Doctor. Feel free to use the equipment to your convenience." Said   
Yohann. And addressing Technuma again, he continued. "Sir, I have a few things   
I want to discuss with you."  
  
"Of course, Lieutenant. I'm glad that someone wants my help around here, and   
not being just a useless lump." He cast a meaningfully glance at the office.   
"Well, what can I do for you"  
  
Yohann gulped when he heard him say that. 'Come on... be brave!' he thought   
'If not for you, for Robin! Be a man! Do it!' And after clearing his throat,   
he said. "Sir... I want your permission to take your daughter on a date   
tomorrow."  
  
Technuma's expression darkened when he heard that. He said nothing, but those   
words prompted Dr. Mizuno out of the office. "That's wonderful, Yohann!" she   
said. "She needs the distraction, you know? And so do you! Where are you   
planning to go?"  
  
"Well... I already talked with Mr. Tsukino and Mamoru, and they mentioned a   
very good restaurant. I'm planning to take her there, and perhaps, depending   
on her mood, we could go to see a movie, or have a quiet stroll in the park. I   
still don't know on the last one." Answered Yohann. While he was speaking, he   
saw Technuma's reaction, and decided to take a step away from him... just in   
case.  
  
"I take you're going to be out with her during daylight..." said Technuma, his   
eyes shooting daggers at Yohann.  
  
"Err... No, sir. You see... It will be at night, since she'll be out of school   
by then." Said Yohann without thinking. But when he saw Technuma's expression,   
he wished he had his armor on. 'Oh, boy... this isn't good.' He thought. 'I   
guess this is the part where I say goodbye to the world... and wish that I had   
already finished my testament and last will.'  
  
"Very good, Yohann!" said Akane. "Just remember that she has classes next day,   
so you'd better return early."  
  
Before Yohann could answer, Technuma cleared his throat, making Yohann even   
more nervous than he already was. "Thank you for your assistance, doctor. I   
think I can handle it from now, thank you." And addressing Yohann, he added.   
"Doctor Mizuno is right, Lieutenant. She has to be home and in bed early. And   
I hope you bring her before eight o'clock, is that understood?"   
  
Akane then stood next to Yohann, and placing a hand on his shoulder, she said.   
"Don't be ridiculous, Technuma! What kind of a date that would be? No, they   
have to stay out perhaps a little longer..." She then addressed Yohann. "Why   
don't you two plan this outing a little more? And Technuma's right. Bring her   
early, but not too early! How about... I don't know... ten o' clock?"  
  
Yohann felt like this was a dream... no, a nightmare! The events were   
spiraling out of control, something he really hated with all his being!   
"Ahhh... yes, that... would be acceptable... that... that is... if Technuma   
gives his permission."  
  
Technuma had a look that said that he wasn't happy... not by a long shot! But   
suddenly, his expression softened, and addressing Yohann with a smile that he   
considered the ultimate epitome of evilness, he said with a dangerously soft   
voice. "But of course, Lieutenant! You have my permission, and my blessing, to   
take my daughter out tomorrow! Just be sure to bring her back safe and sound,   
ok?"  
  
Yohann was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but found the strength to   
answer nevertheless. "Yes, sir... I'll bring her back before ten. You can   
count on me. And thank you... thank you very much, sir!" and after nodding to   
Akane, he then walked out of the Medical ward, but not before taking from one   
of his pockets a small recorder, and in a low voice, he began to record. "I,   
Lieutenant Yohann Starr, from the Multiple Reality Monitoring Agency, in   
perfect use of my mental and physical faculties, wish to..."  
  
Once they were alone, Akane turned around and faced Technuma. "Very well,   
Technuma. What are you planning to do? And don't deny it!"  
  
Technuma looked at Akane, a puzzled expression on his face, and answered in a   
very innocent tone of voice. "But Akane! What makes you think I'm planning   
anything? I just wish that the kids would have some fun on their date, that's   
all! After all, I only wish the best for my daughter."  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder..." murmured Akane, not fooled by Technuma's expression one   
bit!  
  
* * * *  
  
Next day, 7:00 P.M....  
  
Usagi, Luna, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, Laurella and Robin were together on   
Robin's room at the base, surrounded with packages and bags of all sizes   
imaginable. They had spent the past 3 hours shopping at the mall, and were   
now preparing Robin for her big date with Yohann.  
  
"Well, what do you say of this one?" asked Minako, while holding another dress  
in front of her.  
  
"No, it's too informal." Said Usagi. "He's going to take her to a very elegant   
restaurant, you know?"  
  
"Then, what about this one?" said Laurella, holding out a three-piece suit.  
  
"You have to be kidding!" said Rei. "She's going on a date, not to a work   
interview!"  
  
"I told you, girls!" said Luna. "For a formal dinner, a black dress is more   
than adequate! Why did you have to buy all this things?"  
  
"Because it's fun!" said all the presents at the same time. Luna sweatdropped   
at that, muttering something dark about young ladies and dates.  
  
Meanwhile, Ami and Makoto were working on Robin's hair and makeup, paying   
attention to the argument ensuing behind them. "Why do we have to go through   
all this every time one of you have a date, Ami?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I wish I could answer that one." Said Ami. "So far, that kind of information   
still eludes my better judgement."  
  
"Oh, please... stop!" begged Robin. "I'm already too nervous without you all   
adding more to this!"  
  
"You hush!" said Usagi. "We're going to make you look gorgeous, even if it   
kills you in the process!"   
  
In that same moment, the door opened, and Dr. Mizuno entered. "Hello, girls.   
Is everything ready for the big date?"  
  
"Not yet, mom." Said Ami. "We're still trying to decide what dress Robin is   
going to wear."  
  
"Oh, dear. Look at this mess!" said Akane. "And look at the time! You won't be   
ready in time, Robin! Here, let me help."  
  
"Oh, thank you, doctor. Thank you!" said Robin, a pleading look on her eyes.   
  
"Your welcome, dear. Now... let me see what do we have here... I think this is   
appropriate... and this... and this... and this pair of shoes will do fine!   
Oh, and this is lovely! This will do too." And with that, Dr. Mizuno started   
her work. Half an hour later, all the presents were admiring the gorgeous lady   
in front of them.  
  
"Wow!" said Usagi and Minako at the same time.  
  
"Girl, you're dressed to kill!" said Makoto.  
  
"I have to say... I'm proud of you, Robin." Said Luna.  
  
"I hope Yohann has paid his medical insurance! You're going to give him a   
heart attack, Robin!" said Laurella.  
  
"Boy, Yohann is surely one lucky guy!" said Rei.  
  
"Mom... you outdid yourself." Said Ami, who was standing next to Akane.   
  
Robin was truly impressive! Her hair was done in an intricate braid with two   
locks falling graciously in front of her ears on each side; her long dress was   
black jet, adding emphasis to her delicate creamy skin. Also, it was slightly   
open on the sides, showing her long legs each time she took a step. Delicate   
silver designs decorated the sleeves, hem and neckline. A slight touch of   
make-up just emphasized her lovely eyes, making her look truly gorgeous.  
  
When she looked herself at the full body mirror in her room, she winked at   
herself, satisfied with the results. "Doctor, you are a genius! I don't know   
how to thank you for this!" she then embraced Akane, a big smile adorning her   
lovely face.  
  
"Just enjoy your date, dear. That's all." Said Akane. "Oh, look at the time!   
Sorry, but I have to go now. Ami, don't wait for me. I have to take a double   
shift back at the hospital. I'll get back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, mom." Said Ami. "But I thought that this was your night off."  
  
"Yes, me too. But they called me because Doctor Matsuya got an emergency call   
elsewhere, and since I was the only one available..."  
  
"I understand. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Be careful, mom." Said Ami. After   
hugging her mother, she addressed the rest of the girls. "It's getting late,   
gang. I think I'll study a little more for next week's math exam, and then   
I'll go to bed."  
  
"Ami, I'm going to say this till the end of time... you have to learn how to   
relax!" said Minako. "We have to take you out more, girl!"  
  
"Ok... this is it... wish me luck, guys!" said Robin.   
  
"Go get him, girl! Don't let him get away!" said Makoto, a big smile adorning   
her face.  
  
The rest just gave her a thumbs-up sign, (except for Luna, who for obvious   
reasons just smiled at her) and Robin, after taking her purse, went to the   
living room, where Yohann was waiting for her.  
  
  
"Yohann, you certainly look great." Said Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah! You are going to impress Robin, buddy!" said Shingo.  
  
"You think so?" asked Yohann. He was dressed in a grey three-piece British-cut   
suit, and looked extremely nervous. "I want to be sincere with you, guys. I   
don't think I'm going to make it. I have butterflies in my stomach!"  
  
Mamoru and Shingo laughed at him, knowing perfectly the sensation. "You'll do   
fine, Yohann," said Mamoru. "Just try to relax and enjoy your dinner!" He was   
about to add something else, when Yohann looked at the stairs, and went pale,   
and in the next instant, he blushed. His eyes were impossibly wide, and his   
jaw dropped lifelessly. 'What the...?' he thought. 'He looks like a fish out   
of the water!' He then turned around, and saw that Shingo had the same   
expression!   
  
That's when he decided to look at what they were looking, and his breath got   
caught on his throat. "Oh, boy... No wonder they're like that!' Was the only   
thing he could think.   
  
Robin was walking down the stairs, smiling at Yohann. The silver trimmings of   
her dress glittered under the chandeliers light; her steps were secure,   
elegant... seductive. When she walked next to Yohann, she smiled sweetly at   
him, and said. "My, my... you look really handsome tonight."  
  
Yohann finally regained his senses, and smiling at her, he said. "Robin... in   
all my years as an explorer, in all the places I've been, I never saw anyone   
that even begins to rival to your beauty." Robin blushed a faint pink, but   
before she could answer, Yohann took a large velvet box from his jacket, and   
opening, he added... "A small jewel, for the most precious jewel in this   
universe." Inside the box, was a collar, made of white gold and a fair amount   
of diamonds, with a match of earrings!  
  
Robin gasped when she saw it. "My God... Yohann... it's beautiful! But you   
shouldn't!"   
  
Yohann only smiled and her, and taking the collar in his hands, he walked   
behind her, and proceeded to put it on her neck. Robin closed her eyes,   
sighing at the cold sensation. She then took the earrings, and walking to the   
mirror next to the door, she put them on. Once done, she admired the image of   
the stunning young woman that was looking at her. 'All set...' she thought.   
'NOW I'm dressed to kill!'  
  
Yohann then walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and   
addressing her reflection, he asked. "Are you ready? The limousine is waiting   
for us."  
  
Robin's eyes grew impossibly wide when he heard that. "Limousine??? You rented   
a limo?!?!"  
  
"Only the best for you, my dear." Answered Yohann. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Yes..." said Robin. "Wait, not yet! We have to tell dad that we're going out!"  
  
"He's still resting at Medical." Said Yohann. "We shouldn't bother him." 'Not   
to mention, that I want to live to take you out!' added for himself. But when   
he saw Robin's expression, he softened. "Very well. But instead of going down   
there, why don't we just open a comm window?"  
  
"Thank you, Yohann. I knew you'd agree with me!" said Robin, giving him a   
quick kiss.   
  
When she walked to the screen at the living room, Yohann sighed deeply, a   
dreamy expression plastered on his face. 'God, how I love this woman!' When he   
heard a soft chuckle behind him, he blinked back to reality, and turning   
around, he noticed that Shingo and Mamoru were hardly containing their   
laughter! "And you two... hush! You act the same when Usagi and Laurella are   
near you!" He smiled with satisfaction when the two of them suddenly shut up,   
and had the grace to blush.   
  
  
  
Technuma was in a seating position, having accommodated the biobed so he could   
read comfortably Robin's medical reports, when a flat screen lowered from the   
ceiling. He looked up and the screen turned on by itself, displaying the next   
message:  
  
INCOMING MESSAGE. PLEASE STAND BY...  
  
Technuma sighed, knowing very well who was calling him. Soon enough, the   
screen showed Robin's face. "*Hello, dad! Are you feeling better?*"  
  
Technuma gulped when he saw his daughter. 'I knew that I created her to be   
perfect... but this! She's beyond perfect!' Clearing his throat, he said.   
"Yes... yes, Robin. As a matter of fact, I'll be out of here tomorrow."  
  
"*That's great! I'll be there to greet you, dad! Oh, I'm just calling to tell   
you... I'm going out now, so don't wait for me!*" In that moment, Yohann   
appeared next to Robin, and muttered something on her ear. "*Sorry, dad. We   
have to go now. See you soon!*"  
  
'Sooner than you think, Robin...' thought Technuma. "Very well, dear. Have   
fun." Said, with a big smile.  
  
"*Thanks, dad! Bye!!*" with that, the screen turned black, and retracted back   
to the ceiling.   
  
Technuma didn't waste time. He got off the bed, and walking to the replicator,   
created a tuxedo for him, and accessing a few files using the computer, he   
transferred the information to the replicator, and created a wallet with cash   
and a few credit cards. He dressed up quickly and once ready, he walked   
stealthily out of the Medical ward, and went to one of the emergency exits.  
  
He was walking towards the main entrance using the lateral path, when a voice   
he knew very well spoke next to the entrance. "Well, its about time! I was   
wondering what took you so long."   
  
Technuma froze in his place, his stomach contracting painfully. 'How?' he   
thought. 'How does she do that?' And making a superhuman effort, he looked in   
the direction the voice had come from. "Good evening, Akane. And what are you   
doing here? I thought you had to cover a double shift back at the hospital"  
  
"If you believed it, then you are more gullible than I suspected. And for my   
reasons of being here... Well, I'm making sure that you're not going to ruin   
the kids' night." Answered Akane. She was hiding on a dark corner, so that   
Technuma could only see her silhouette.   
  
"Very well..." said Technuma. "Since you're going to do that, then I guess we   
should be on our way, don't you think?" And as if that was an afterthought, he   
added. "Care to join me for dinner?"  
  
"It will be a pleasure, Technuma." Said Akane, stepping out into the light.   
Technuma drew up an eyebrow when he saw her. She was dressed in a body-hugging   
light blue cocktail dress, complete with elbow-long pearled gloves, a pearl   
collar with matching earrings, and high-heeled shoes. Her hair was natural, no   
special hairdo... but it didn't matter, since it looked real good on her.  
  
'My, my... I'd never guessed it...' thought Technuma. 'Not with that white lab   
coat on. She truly is beautiful.' Recovering his wits immediately, he said.   
"Excuse me, Akane... but how are we going to follow them? I mean... I don't   
have a car of my own. At least, not yet."  
  
In that moment, a cab stopped at the entrance. "I already covered that,   
Technuma. Don't worry." Said Akane. And grabbing his arm, she said. "Now...   
shall we go? I'm starving! I didn't have lunch back at the hospital, you know?"  
  
Technuma smiled at her. "It will be a great pleasure, Akane. And please, from   
now on, call me by the name I adopted while I was first on earth.... Doctor   
Ulysses Redwing." Both of them then began to walk towards the cab.  
  
"Ulysses Redwing??" asked Akane. "Not THAT Doctor Redwing!?! The one that   
published that work on neurophysiology!? It's brilliant!"  
  
Technuma then opened the cab's door, helping Akane to get in. He then promptly   
entered the cab from the other side. "Yes... I'm that Doctor Redwing. I had to   
publish a little something to create somewhat of a reputation, you know?"  
  
"And you call that 'a little something'? Lots of doctors back at the hospital   
are still trying to understand half of what you published." Said Akane.   
  
"Excuse me... where to?" asked the cab driver.  
  
"Oh, sorry... I got carried away." Said Akane, blushing slightly. She then   
gave the driver the address of the restaurant where Yohann was taking Robin.  
  
Technuma glanced at her, and sighed. 'She really is beautiful... especially   
when she blushes.' He thought. And when the cab began to move, both doctors   
began to talk about their own specialties... but still unknown to them,   
something else was beginning to grow between them...  
  
  
"I have a reservation for two. The name is Starr." Said Yohann to the maitre.   
  
"Right this way, Sir."   
  
Yohann and Robin were quite the sensation. Almost all the men in the   
restaurant were watching the stunning black clad beauty that entered the   
place; at the same time, almost all the ladies were staring at the handsome   
man in a grey suit that accompanied her. Once they reached their reserved   
table and were alone, both giggled.  
  
"Boy, I can't believe that you have such an appeal!" said Robin. "All the   
women in there were almost undressing you with their eyes!"  
  
"I can say the same about you, dear." Countered Yohann. and grabbing her hand   
onto his, he added. "And let me tell you something... I'll never let you go   
off my side if you ever think to dress like that again without me accompanying   
you."   
  
"The same goes from me, Yohann." said Robin, smiling at him. "And I hope you   
don't see another woman."  
  
"Never." Answered Yohann, staring into her gorgeous green eyes. Unconsciously,   
he had begun to draw near her, the same as Robin. Their lips were only inches   
away, when...  
  
"Excuse me... can I take your order?" asked the waiter.  
  
Robin blushed lightly, and immediately seated straight in her chair; Yohann   
didn't move a muscle, but internally he was seriously considering asking for   
the waiter's head on a platter. Instead, he took the menus that were lying   
forgotten on the table, and handling one to Robin, began to read.  
  
Both had already ordered what they wanted to eat (Robin had ordered lobster,   
while Yohann ordered sole) when Yohann looked at the wine's list. "Excuse   
me... what's the best white wine you have in stock?"  
  
"I guess that the Dom Perignon 1967 is the perfect choice for you, Sir." Said   
the waiter.  
  
"Excellent. Bring a bottle, please... and take your time." Said Yohann. The   
waiter looked at him, slightly puzzled, but went to fulfill the order.  
  
"Oh, thank you , Yohann!" said Robin. "I've never tasted wine before! This is   
going to be my first!"  
  
"In that case, I'll make sure you don't drink too much, dear." Said Yohann.   
Robin faked a pout, but still smiled at him.  
  
Unknown to them, Technuma and Akane had arrived five minutes after their own   
arrival, and were seated on a table not too far from them. "I can't believe he   
ordered wine!" mumbled Technuma. "He knows she's still a child! Just wait   
till they get back home, I'll..."  
  
"Oh, please, Ulysses." Said Akane. "Let them enjoy the night. After all,   
Yohann is a perfect gentleman, and he's aware of the effects of alcohol.   
Besides... how do you know he ordered wine? I didn't hear a thing."  
  
"I have a better hearing, Akane." Answered Technuma. "If I pay attention, I'll   
be able to listen to what they talk."  
  
"That's nice, Ulysses. But let me tell you one thing... if I catch you   
eavesdropping on them, then you'll spend more time at the medical ward because   
of what I'll do to you, understood?" said Akane, in the same tone of voice she   
used when she talked to him after he returned with the rest of the Team.  
  
"Understood, Akane. I'll behave." Said Technuma. "Now... what do you   
recommend? Everything look delicious."  
  
Akane smiled at him, and when their waiter took their order, she selected   
Caesar salad for them. "I hope you like it, Ulysses."  
  
"I don't know, Akane..." answered Technuma. "I haven't been on earth long   
enough to enjoy the local cuisine, you know?"  
  
"In that case... let's start your education." Said Akane. And with that, they   
began to talk about themselves and their respective lives, knowing each other.  
  
  
An hour later, both couples have finished their dinner, happy that everything   
was going smoothly. Yohann because he loved the way Robin enjoyed her dinner.   
Robin for experimenting something new with the man she loved. Akane and   
Technuma were also satisfied, watching the two youngsters enjoy their mutual   
company, and also because they were already feeling comfortable with each   
other.  
  
After dinner, Yohann asked the limo's driver to take them to the Juuban Park,   
and after making sure the driver would wait for them, he decided to take Robin   
to take a small walk near the lake. Unknown yet to them, Technuma and Akane   
were walking behind them, still watching.   
  
When Yohann and Robin reached a bench overlooking the lake, they decided to   
take a seat there. Technuma and Akane took one a few yards behind them.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Yohann." Said Robin. "I feel slightly   
lightheaded... and warm."  
  
"It's because of the wine, Robin. Sorry..." said Yohann. "I shouldn't have   
ordered it."  
  
"No, it's ok. I kinda... like the sensation, you know? And I liked the   
sensations it caused when it was going down." answered Robin. She then   
approached even more to him, and placed her head on his shoulder, sighing   
deeply. "Yohann..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you hold me for a moment, please?" asked Robin.   
  
Delicately, Yohann placed his arm around her shoulders, while he placed his   
chin on her head, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. She sighed   
happily, and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeats. Yohann then   
placed his hand over hers, keeping it on its place. Both remained in that   
position for a while, drinking on the comfort each other gave mutually.   
  
  
"Well, what do you think now, Ulysses?" asked Akane, after watching them for a   
few minutes.  
  
"I have to give up, Akane, " answered Technuma, "You were right. He truly   
loves Robin. I guess the only thing left for me is to step aside, and let her   
learn for herself what Fate has in store for her."  
  
"I understand how you feel, Ulysses." Said Akane. "Believe me, as a mother, I  
know what you're going through right now. The only thing left for us as   
parents is to leave them alone, and let them live their lives as they want   
to... but always staying there for them."  
  
"That's so true..." mused Technuma.   
  
They stayed watching at the young couple for a few more minutes, after those   
Akane said softly. "What do you say if we leave them alone? I guess they'll be   
fine."  
  
"You're right. You have to go back to work tomorrow, and I have to return to   
the base." Said Technuma.  
  
"But before we go... what do you say if we just walk around for a little   
while?" asked Akane. "After all... this is such a beautiful evening, that it   
would be a shame not to enjoy it."  
  
Technuma looked up at the sky, and stared at the star-filled sky, with the   
already diminishing moon casting a silver light over the park. "Fine by me,   
Akane. That is... if you don't mind taking a walk with someone like me."  
  
"Not at all, Ulysses." Smiled Akane. "Shall we go?" With that, she took   
Technuma's offered arm, and both began to walk aimlessly around the park.  
  
They had reached a secluded part of the place, when out of the shadows, three   
young men stepped out and addressed Technuma. "Hey, man... do you know what   
time is it?"  
  
"Of course." Said Technuma, and looking at his watch, he said. "It's 9:40."  
  
"Wrong, man." Said the first man. "It's time for you to give us all your   
money!" he then took from his clothes a gun, while the second man took a mean   
looking knife from his jacket, and the third one unfurled a chain from his   
waist, twirling it around his wrist and making it spin.  
  
Technuma's face hardened, and placed himself between Akane and the three   
thugs.   
  
"Well, well... what do we have here? A hero, no?" mocked the third man, still   
swinging his chain. "Too bad for you, pops! Once we're through with you, I   
think we'll have a little fun with your girl..." The other two chuckled at   
that, glancing at Akane with lust-filled eyes.  
  
"I'm only going to say this once... leave-us-alone." Said Technuma, his fists   
clenched.  
  
"Ooooooh, I'm shacking! Don't you, guys?" mocked the first man. The three of   
them laughed at Technuma, and spreading, he said. "Ok, show him a lesson!"  
  
The first one to attack was the man with the knife. He attacked straight,   
thinking that Technuma was an easy prey. But Technuma was extremely efficient   
at hand-to-hand combat! The next thing the thug knew, was that he was sprawled   
on the floor, cringing from the pain that darted through his broken arm.  
  
The guy with the chain was next. He began to spin it over his head, gaining   
speed with each spin. He then attacked with a roar, aiming the chain at   
Technuma's head. Technuma just ducked under it, and using the same fluid   
movement, he slammed the thug under the chin with all his might. When the man   
lost his balance, Technuma then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying   
against a nearby tree. Needless to say, the would-be thief just slumped after   
the impact.  
  
"Hold it right where you are, pops!" said the one with the gun. When Technuma   
turned around, he growled. The first thief was grabbing Akane by the wrist,   
while pointing his gun at her! "You are more agile than I thought... but one   
move, and the lady's history!" And to prove his point, he used the gun's butt   
and hit Akane in the temple! Dr. Mizuno felt, a small trickle of blood   
beginning to fall from her injury.  
  
Technuma saw red after that! And without thinking, he left his hands to glow   
with raw golden Technum energy, while at the same time, his aura flared,   
creating the illusion of being surrounded by pure sunrays!  
  
The thief watched at Technuma, sheer terror reflected on his face. "What   
the...!?!" was the only thing he said, and when he saw Technuma's eyes,   
glowing fiercely at him, he couldn't stood it, and began to fire at the   
Guardian of Saturn. But when the bullets reached his flaming aura, they never   
reached his body, the extreme power just evaporated them on contact!  
  
Technuma didn't speak... no words were needed. He just aimed his hands at the   
terrified thug. He was intended to utterly kill the man! But before he could   
blast him to oblivion, a faint moaning stopped him. Technuma glanced in the   
sound's direction, and noticed that Akane was already beginning to stir.   
Because of that, he calmed down a little. "You..." he said, lowering his   
voice. "Get lost... and never come back here again..."  
  
That was everything the man could stand. And without checking his injured   
partners, he ran away from Technuma, dropping his gun in the process.  
  
Once alone, Technuma rushed to Akane's side. He then kneeled next to her, and   
placed a hand over her temple. ""Don't move. You might have a concussion."  
  
"I'm fine, Ulysses... I'm just dizzy, that's all." Answered Akane, and   
immediately tried to stand up. "And would you please help me? Those people   
need help even more than myself."  
  
Technuma just looked at her, awed. 'She's incredible...' he thought. 'Even   
like this, she thinks on helping others than herself...' He then proceeded to   
help her examining the fallen thieves. He was checking the status on the one   
that had the broken arm, when he heard Akane, who was next to the one sprawled   
near a tree.  
  
"This one has a serious internal bleeding. We have to call for an ambulance."   
She then opened her purse, and took her cellular phone. She was about to dial   
the emergency number, when Technuma stopped her. "What are you doing? This man   
will die for sure if he doesn't receive medical attention as soon as possible!"  
  
"Trust me on this one, Akane... let me handle this." Said Technuma. He then   
placed his hands on the man's chest, and concentrated. A soft reddish glow   
enveloped both Technuma and the injured thief, the later sighing and   
immediately going unconscious. A moment later, the glow subsided, and Technuma   
took a deep breath. "He'll be fine now. Just let him rest." He then walked   
next to the one with the broken arm, and did the same.   
  
The second thief felt his arm going numb, and after the glow vanished, he   
looked shocked at his arm. Moving it experimentally, he gasped when he didn't   
feel any kind of discomfort. He looked at Technuma, one step close to having   
a shock, and with trembling voice, he asked. "Who... how... what are you?"  
  
Technuma didn't answer. Instead, he walked near Akane, and holding her in his   
arms, he said, addressing the man. "You better take your friend, and get out   
of this place. And never return. If I ever see you again, I won't be so   
forgiving the next time."  
  
That was all the thug needed. He ran next to his partner, and without waiting   
for him to wake up, he placed him on his shoulder, and made haste to get the   
hell away from that stranger!  
  
Once alone, Technuma focussed all his attention to Akane. "How do you feel?"   
he asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"Still dizzy..." answered Akane. "Perhaps I'm not as fine as I thought   
initially."  
  
"Here... let me check you." Said Technuma. He then gently placed his hands on   
Akane's temples, and concentrated. Again, the glow began to emerge from his   
hands, and enveloped them both.  
  
Akane closed her eyes, trying to catalog the sensations she was feeling. The   
first thing she noticed, was a lessening on the constant pain of the head. But   
as the sensation lingered, she began to feel something else... feelings she   
thought were long forgotten... dreams that were dormant were suddenly awakened   
by his gentle touch...   
  
Technuma felt something strange too at the contact. He began to think of   
Technulis Mercury... Of what he felt for her... on the day he gave 'birth' to   
Robin... He wondered why all those feelings resonated so strongly with   
Akane... and why did he feel so... attracted... to this woman... this   
incredible... dedicated... beautiful woman...  
  
Very slowly, the glow subsided, leaving two very confused doctors, looking at   
their eyes, their mouths slightly open, and still trying to figure out what   
really happened.  
  
"How...?" peeped Technuma. Akane giggled at him, so Technuma cleared his   
throat, and tried again. "How do you feel now, Akane?"  
  
"A lot better, thank you." Answered Akane, still weak after her experience.   
"What did you do?"  
  
"I only stimulated your cellular regeneration ratio... healing your wounds.   
Nothing else." Answered Technuma. 'But was that all I did?' he added for   
himself. Regaining his composure, he continued. "The best course of action   
right now is to check you at a local hospital. Although I have the highest   
respect for your medical facilities, if something goes unchecked, I prefer to   
be nearby to assist in your recovery, that is, if you don't mind." 'Where in   
the universe's name did that came from??'  
  
Akane locked her gaze on Technuma's eyes, and noticed a certain... glimmer in   
them. 'Why am I feeling like this? I thought that my time had passed.' She   
thought. Recovering immediately, she said. "Thank you, Ulysses. Coming from   
you, that's a very nice compliment. But don't worry. I'll be fine. Thank you   
for your help."  
  
He only nodded at her, and both of them began to walk towards the nearby exit.   
They were waiting for a cab to pass, when Technuma made a question that   
surprised him even more. "Akane... why don't you let me examine you back at   
the base? You already know the facilities there..."  
  
Akane looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "My, Ulysses... are you sure about   
it?"  
  
"I'm not kidding, Akane. After all... I'm also a doctor. I only want to make   
sure that you're fine." Said Technuma, an almost undetectable tremble on his   
voice.  
  
"I... I think that would be nice, Ulysses." Whispered Akane. At that moment, a   
cab stopped near them. Without saying anything else, they boarded.  
  
"Just one thing... let's not mention anything of this to the girls. Especially   
Ami. I don't want to worry her... please?" asked Akane.  
  
"I promise... I won't say a word." Answered Technuma, smiling at her.   
  
But during the whole trip back at Gaia... they joined their hands, and didn't   
let go of each other...  
  
* * * *  
  
Next Monday...  
  
Ami, Minako and Makoto, along with a group of friends, were waiting for the   
bus to pass by after a grueling day at school.  
  
"Tell me, Makoto," asked Ami. "Have you finished your biology research?   
Remember, we have to present it in two weeks."  
  
Minako, Makoto and the rest of their companions sweatdropped. "oh, please,   
Ami! There's still enough time for us to do it!" Said Makoto. "Can't you give   
us a break on that one?"  
  
"Yeah!" quipped Minako. "After all, Yohann is going to help us with that. He's   
going to let us use the computers to finish it up."  
  
"Yohann?" asked one of the girls of the group, suddenly interested on the   
conversation. "And is he cute?"  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Oyuki." Said Makoto, looking at her. "But he's   
already taken."  
  
"Oh?" asked Oyuki. "By you, perhaps?"  
  
Makoto lowered her gaze, sighing at that remark. She still felt something for   
Yohann, but had resigned that he truly was Robin's fiancé. "No." she finally   
said. "By a friend of ours, I'm afraid."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Makoto." Said another girl. "I'm sure you'll find someone   
one day... perhaps someone that doesn't reach you only to your chest!"  
  
Makoto glared at that impertinent girl, deeply hurt by her foolish remark!   
Before she could harm her, Ami and Minako placed their hands on her shoulders,   
squeezing them lightly. Makoto calmed down, but was still hurt. But what truly   
hurted her, was that such remark was true. 'When am I going to find that   
special someone? A person that cares for me, not for my looks, but for who I   
truly am? Someone that doesn't get scared of me when he learns about my   
past...' she thought.  
  
Ami and Minako looked at each other, worried because the sudden mood changes   
on Makoto. Before anyone could say a thing, a jeep stopped next to the group.   
They all turned to look at the driver, and all eyes went impossibly wide.  
  
The driver was a blonde man; his hair cut military style, wearing a casual   
deep green suit, a black T-shirt, smoked glasses, and moccasins. His skin was   
perfectly tanned, and when he stepped out of the jeep, almost everyone gasped   
when they noticed how tall he was! Almost 8 feet tall, and with such   
musculature, that he looked capable to grab the jeep and throw it over his   
head with no effort at all. Needless to say, the rest of the girls (except   
Ami, Minako and Makoto) became speechless, big pink hearts on their eyes.  
  
The stranger walked confidently in front of Makoto, and took off his glasses.   
He had the most incredible sapphire eyes anyone ever remembered seen in their   
entire lives! He smiled at Makoto, flashing a perfect denture, sparkling under   
the sun. "Hello, girls. I'm glad to catch up with you. I came here to take you   
back."  
  
"Excuse me, mister." Said Minako. "But we don't jump into anybody's car.   
Especially a stranger's..." 'But somehow, he looks familiar.' She thought.  
  
"That's correct." Said Ami. "And who are you, by the way?"  
  
"Where are my manners? I apologize for that. My name is Kurosenshi Hogosuro.   
Pleased to meet you, ladies." Said the stranger. And leaning towards Ami,   
Minako and Makoto, he said in a lower voice, low enough for only the three of   
them to hear him. "But my friends know me as Guardian."  
  
The three Sailors gasped when they heard the last phrase. They looked at him,   
not believing the stunning man in front of them! How could it be? What   
happened to him? Obviously, it was Yohann's handiwork, but... why?  
  
"Well... aaah... yes, how could I've forgotten?" began Makoto, thinking fast.   
"But of course, Mr. Kurosenshi. It's just that I forgot to mention it to my   
friends..." she then addressed Ami and Minako. "Sorry, girls... it slipped my   
mind, somehow." The rest of their companions looked at her, puzzled.   
  
Ami and Minako looked at each other, slightly confused. "Do you really think   
he's... who he says he is?" murmured Minako.  
  
Ami took a surreptitious look at the man, measuring him. "I guess he is... I   
mean... how many tall strangers we know that can come next to us with such   
manners? And identifying themselves like Guardians, no less?"  
  
They didn't notice when the Guardian stood next to them, and still smiling at   
them both, he said. "Ms. Mizuno, Ms. Aino... I assure you that I am who I say   
I am. I promise to explain you about my appearance. And to give you another   
proof of my identity... I'll add just this. Lieutenant Starr sent me."  
  
"Yep. It's him, alright." Said Makoto. "Personally, I have no problem with   
going with you, Mr. Kurosenshi."  
  
"Same here." Said Minako.   
  
"That makes us three." Added Ami. "Are we going back to Yohann's, Mr.   
Kurosenshi?"  
  
"Just call me Hogosuro, please." Said the Guardian. "And yes... that's the   
general idea. But if you want to go somewhere else, I'll be more than glad to   
take you there."  
  
"Cool!" quipped Minako. "In that case, why don't we go to Crown and have an   
ice cream? I want to know everything about you!"  
  
"Why not?" said Makoto. "Coming, Ami?"  
  
"Ok... but just for a moment." Answered Ami. "I have to go back home and   
prepare for my programming cram classes, you know?"  
  
"Party pooper..." said Minako, pouting at her, but when she saw Ami's   
expression, she couldn't help but laugh. "Just teasing! Ok, let's go!"   
  
They all walked towards the jeep, Ami and Minako taking the back seats. But   
when Makoto was about to jump in, the Guardian stood next to her, and   
gallantly taking her hand, he said. "Allow me, Ms. Kino." And he then   
proceeded to help her to take her seat.  
  
Makoto blushed unconsciously, smiling nervously at him, but accepted his help   
and boarded the jeep. Needless to say, the rest of their friends were looking   
at her jealously! When Makoto noticed the greenish tinge on their faces, she   
couldn't help but to smile sweetly at them, and said. "Well... when you have   
it... flaunt it! See you tomorrow!" Her giggles lingered in the air long after   
the jeep was gone.  
  
  
The quartet was seating on a booth on Crown, already talking amiably. While   
the girls were enjoying milkshakes, the Guardian was content sipping at some   
tea.   
  
"Glad to see you, girls." Said Motoki, smiling at them. "It's been a while   
since the last time you came here! I was beginning to think that you weren't   
going to return."   
  
"Don't you think you'll get rid of us that easily, Motoki!" said Minako.   
"We're going to be your customers for a very long time!"  
  
Motoki laughed heartedly; once his laughter subsided, he eyed at the Guardian.   
"Excuse me, sir... but I don't recall ever seeing you around here. Are you   
from out of town?" Motoki looked at the girls, slightly confused when they   
began to giggle. 'What did I say?' he wondered.  
  
"Yes. I just recently arrived to your wonderful city. And I hope to remain   
here for a long time." Answered the Guardian.  
  
"Perfect! I hope to see you around often." Said Motoki.  
  
"I'll do my best. For what I've heard, this is a very nice place. Also, I've   
heard a lot about you. Perhaps we could be friends." Said the Guardian.  
  
"That'd be great!" Said Motoki. "Now, if you excuse me, I..." he was   
interrupted by a sudden laughter that erupted at the entrance. All the   
presents turned around to look at the cause of the ruckus, and saw a trio of   
leather-clad youngsters who were entering the arcade zone. "Oh, boy... here   
they are again." Said Motoki.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Ami. "I don't remember ever seeing them here."  
  
"Be glad you haven't, Ami." Said Motoki. "Those three guys have been nothing   
but trouble makers. Personally, I'd be glad to forbid them the entrance here,   
but so far, they haven't done a thing in here. Well, have to go back to work.   
See ya!"   
  
Once they were alone, Ami was the first one to address the Guardian. "Well,   
you really surprised us back there! And how come you look so... different?"  
  
"As you may have already guessed, you can thank Lt. Starr. He was the one that   
began to work on a pigment for my skin, as well as synthetic hair and a new   
set of eyes for me. He thought that this could very well help me to begin to   
interact again with humans."  
  
"Well, he did a very good job." Said Minako. "You look good. Really good! And   
don't look at me like that, Ami! Granted, we're together, but that doesn't   
mean that I can't look at the menu!"  
  
"You have to remember, Ms. Aino, that I'm an android. Although my actual   
external appearance can be... pleasing to the human eye, I'm still a synthetic   
humanoid." Said the Guardian, matter-of-factly.  
  
"On that regard, you're right." Said Makoto. "But I still remember a little   
something that you mentioned to us back at Rainbow... that you was human once.   
For me, that's what really counts. It doesn't matter if you're made of flesh   
and blood, or metal and plastic. You're still a human being."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Kino. I appreciate that." Said the Guardian, taking another   
sip at his tea.  
  
"What intrigues me right now, is how come you are drinking? I mean... as you   
already put it so clearly, you're a machine." Said Ami.  
  
"Alex and Technuma worked on a system that allows me to drink certain liquids,   
Ms. Mizuno. They can be processed and integrated to my hydraulic system. I   
can't do that too much, though, because it could cause internal pressure   
problems."  
  
"That means that you can also eat solid food? Neat!" said Minako.  
  
"Afraid not, Ms. Aino. That could imply to 'digest' the food, and so far, such   
a system can't be integrated into my body." Said the Guardian.  
  
"But that can be done?" asked Ami.   
  
"That's correct, Ms. Mizuno. That kind of prosthetic technology is already   
available in our homeworld. If you want to learn more about it, I'll be glad   
to show you some of the files back at the base." Answered the Guardian.  
  
"Shh!! Not so loud!" said Makoto. "Do you want everybody to learn that you are   
not... not... I mean, that you're not..." she just kept moving her hands in   
front of her, at loss of words. She then addressed Ami and Minako, who were   
biting their lips trying not to laugh at her antics. "Come on, don't stay   
there like that! Help me here!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know... you're making a good job just by yourself, Makoto!" said   
Minako.   
  
"Well... for once, I agree with Minako here." Added Ami. "But I hope you   
apologize to Hogosuro here."  
  
"No harm was done, Ms. Kino, Ms. Mizuno. I understand perfectly. And you're   
right, Ms. Kino. I'll watch what I say in public. It's just that... it's been   
a long time since I interacted with another human being." Said the Guardian.   
  
"Oh, please! Just call us by our names. You don't have to be so formal. After   
all, if you asked us to call you by your name, then it's just fair that you   
do the same." Said Makoto.  
  
"Understood. Then it's settled... Makoto." Said the Guardian, flashing again   
his perfect smile at them.   
  
"I still have one more question here." Said Minako. "Why did you decide for   
this look? Not that I'm complaining, or something!"  
  
"Yeah!" added Makoto. "Why going for the blond look? You remind me one of   
those empty-headed surfers that appears on some old sixties american movies."  
  
"Good question... and an interesting observation." Began the Guardian. "The   
answer is quite simple. You see, it's just that this is how I looked while I   
was human... sort of."  
  
"You looked like this!?!?!" said Makoto. "No way!"  
  
"Of course... on a smaller scale, if you know what I mean." Finished the   
Guardian.  
  
They continued chatting like the good friends they all were for a few more   
minutes, punctuated by the intermittent presence of Motoki. "Sorry, guys, but   
I have to go now. See you tomorrow at school." Said Ami.  
  
"Don't forget that we have to go to Yohann's place tomorrow to study, Ami."   
Said Makoto. She was referring to the tactical meeting they were going to   
have, in order to plan what was going to be their next move.  
  
"Don't worry, I remember. See ya!" said Ami. She was about to reach the exit,   
when she stumbled with the three guys that made such a noisy entrance before.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Hello there, gorgeous!" said one of   
them. "What do you say if you and I go for a ride?"  
  
"Not interested." Said Ami. "Would you please let me go now?"  
  
"Not so fast, little one." Said the one that addressed her. "I don't like a   
'no' for an answer. So I'll ask you again... you and I, for a ride, ok?"  
  
"Hey, leave her alone!" said Minako. She, Makoto and the Guardian had moved   
next to them, having noticed where the whole situation was heading. "She   
already told you that she doesn't want to go with you, punk!"  
  
"You better leave out of here, if you don't want to have troubles, buster!"   
added Makoto.   
  
"Hey, hello there." Said the guy, smiling crookedly at the new arrivals. "I   
guess we now can be all together... my friends need dates of their own."  
  
The Guardian took the opportunity to step in front of such an insolent punk,   
and looking down at him, he said in his deepest and coldest voice. "You better   
leave the ladies alone. And you better apologize to them, and leave the   
premises immediately."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" said another one of the punks. "And who's going to make us do   
that? You?" he then took a switchblade out of one of his pockets, and with a   
twist of his wrist, he pointed it at the Guardian. "I want to see you make us   
do it!"  
  
That was his worst mistake, because the next thing he knew, was that the blade   
was already on one of the Guardian's hand, and was being held by his shirt   
with his other hand, while another one of his partners, while trying to move   
behind Ami, was being held in position with a vicious grip, courtesy of Makoto.  
  
The last punk was too shocked to move. The Guardian took the opportunity to   
fold the blade and give it to Minako; he then stepped to him, still holding   
high in the air the other punk in his grasp. And effortlessly, he also grabbed   
the last guy by the front of his T-shirt and lifted him.   
  
"Hey, what happened here?" Asked Motoki, who was alerted by the noise.   
  
"Nothing, really." Said the Guardian. "Just that these... gentlemen... were   
apologizing to my companions here, and were about to leave immediately.   
Correct?"   
  
"Y... y... yes, correct!" said the one that started the whole mess. "I... I'm   
sorry. I... apologize for my behavior."  
  
"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" said the Guardian. "Now, would someone be   
so kind to open the door? I think these gentlemen have to go now." Minako   
nodded and opened the door. "Thank you." Said the Guardian. He then walked out   
of Crown, still holding the punks above ground level; once outside,   
unceremoniously, threw them a good ten feet away. Shortly, Makoto shoved out   
the third one, making him land hard.   
  
"And remember... you are no longer welcome here, gentlemen. I'll be watching."   
Added the Guardian. When the three punks ran away, he turned around and   
addressed Motoki. "I'm sorry for the inconveniences. I apologize for my   
behavior."  
  
"Oh, don't have to, Mister!" said Motoki. "You made us all a favor sending   
them out the way you did! And you're welcome here anytime you want!"  
  
"You are very kind. Now, if you can bring me the tab, I'll go now." Said the   
Guardian.  
  
"Don't worry... this one is on me." Said Motoki. "And I'm glad you're with   
them," he added, looking at the girls. "It's nice to see a strong man taking   
care of them." He then waved to his friends, and went back to work.  
  
"Thank you all for your help." Said Ami. "I don't know what could've happened   
if you haven't been there."   
  
"Hey, what are friends for, then?" said Makoto. "And I've told you already...   
At least, you have to learn how to defend by yourself!"  
  
"Yeah!" Said Minako. "It won't hurt you, and you'll be a lot more safer that   
way."  
  
"I've already told you, guys... I don't like to fight. It just doesn't... feel   
right to me." Said Ami, lowering her gaze.  
  
"I guess that we can discuss all this on our way to your school, Ami." Said   
the Guardian. And when they were about to get inside, he added. "And let me   
make you an offer. If you want me to, I'll be glad to teach you some   
non-lethal defense techniques. After all, I have centuries of battle   
techniques stored in my memory banks. It will be a great honor to share my   
knowledge with you, since Alex talks so fondly of you."  
  
Ami, blushed faintly. 'I didn't know that Alex talked about me like that!' she   
thought. And looking at the Guardian, she said. "Thank you. I... I'll think   
about it."  
  
"That's all I ask, Ami." Said the Guardian. Once all were seated, he addressed   
Makoto. "And I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your edge, Makoto. You're   
as good a fighter as the first time we met."  
  
"Well, thank you!" said Makoto. "Coming from you, it's quite a compliment."   
And as if it was an afterthought, she added. "Why don't we spar one day? I've   
been looking for a good fighting partner for quite some time, and you'd be   
perfect for the position."  
  
"I'm honored that you thought of me, Makoto. And I'll be glad. And if you   
don't mind me to say this... I'll take the opportunity to signal some errors   
you have in your technique." Said the Guardian.  
  
"Hey! Remember that I broke your defenses a couple of times during our first   
fight!" countered Makoto. "And I'll be glad to clean your clock on the mat   
anytime!"  
  
Ami and Minako sweatdropped during the ensuing conversation... Minako   
wondering what was going to happen next... Ami asking herself how much longer   
it would take them to reach the school.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day...  
  
Yohann was seated at the Leviathan's pilot seat, checking the already finished   
repairs. Ami was seated at Engineering, also running a diagnostic on the new   
console. Alex was inside the ship's computer, checking the correct functions   
of all the newly integrated systems.   
  
Ami was the first one to talk. "All systems checking ok, Yohann. Only green   
lights on this station."  
  
"Excellent. Then we're finally ready for our next mission." Said Yohann,   
satisfied that all instruments were working fine at his own position too.  
  
"Diagnostic finished, sweetbuns!" said Alex after a minute. "The ship is   
better than new! The programs of the main computer are running at top shape,   
honey. And while checking each one of them, I finally found out what caused   
that short circuit at Ami's station when she tried to activate the tractor   
beam back in that volcano."  
  
"I've been wondering the same thing, Alex." Said Ami. "I guessed that, with   
all the security features on the ship, that kind of things were impossible."  
  
"And they are, whiz kid." Said Alex. "But all that security is pointless if   
you deactivate it."  
  
"Deactivated?" began Yohann. "What did you find out, Alex? And be direct."  
  
"Ok, ok... you should take a little more vacation time, sweetie, you know?"   
and after 'clearing her throat', Alex said. "While compiling again the   
computer's programs, I stumbled with some very interesting lines... lines that   
didn't belong. Their purpose was to deactivate all weapons after their first   
shot, therefore leaving us open to any kind of attack."  
  
Yohann and Ami looked at each other, the same idea crossing their minds at the   
same time. "Let me guess..." Said Yohann. "Another one of Cauldron's little   
surprises."  
  
"Bingo, sweetie!" quipped Alex. "And can you guess how he did it?"  
  
"I know." Said Ami. "It was when we compiled him again after we recreated the   
Cryssalid files, right?"  
  
"Bullseye! Sharp as always, Ami! Yep, that's it. He had more than enough time   
to do what he wanted during his stay on our computers." Finished Alex. "And   
before you ask, I'm going to prepare a diagnostic program that'll check all   
the base's systems, in case our favorite AI left a few more of those surprises   
we're coming to know and love."  
  
"Go ahead, Alex. And good job." Said Yohann.   
  
Once Alex transferred herself to Gaia's mainframe, Ami asked Yohann. "I'm just   
curious... why did you installed a medical capsule on the cargo bay? It wasn't   
on the original specifications."  
  
"Just a precaution, Ami." Began Yohann. "I prefer to never use it, but if   
things come to worse, it'll be better to have it, than only wishing to have   
it, don't you think?"  
  
Ami pondered on that for a few seconds. "You're right. And I wonder what would   
the designer of this ship say when he sees it when you return to your planet."  
  
Yohann began to imagine Dr. Hathaway's reaction, and began to chuckle. "I   
guess he's going to ask for my head on a spear... he's the kind of people who   
doesn't like anyone tampering with his children, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine." Giggled Ami. "So... what's our next move?"  
  
"I've been thinking about it, Ami. And since I'm going to discuss it with the   
rest of the gang, it won't hurt anyone to discuss it with you first." Began   
Yohann. "Haven't you find curious that, on each location we go, Cauldron is   
waiting for us?"  
  
"Now that you mention it... yes." Said Ami. "If he's bent into savaging all   
that equipment, then why is he taking so long to do it? I mean, he could send   
a lot of his own creations to all sites at the same time, and retrieve them.   
That doesn't make much sense."  
  
"You're right. And don't you think it was too convenient for him to leave the   
list of the places and objects when he escaped from here the first time?"   
Continued Yohann. "He's a military program, and leaving a battle plan behind   
for the enemy to find it, is one of the worst mistakes that can be done,   
tactically speaking."  
  
"Therefore, he planned all this from the beginning." Wondered Ami. "You mean   
he's been playing with us all this time?"  
  
"I see you reached the same conclusions I reached, Ami. Yes, I think he's been   
toying with us." Said Yohann. "He counted on us to follow that list exactly in   
the same order. And we've been doing it so far."  
  
Ami looked at Yohann wide-eyed. "When did you find out all this?"  
  
"I suspected all of this, but wasn't sure until Alex mentioned Cauldron's   
tampering." Answered Yohann.   
  
"That takes us to my original question... what's our next move?" finished Ami.  
  
"I have an idea... but I prefer to discuss it with the rest, Ami." Said   
Yohann. "And we can only hope to stop Cauldron this time..."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
  
  
Author's notes.  
  
Yes, I know, I know... I promised you not to write any notes, but hey! I   
thought I needed to do it. Now, there're a couple of things that need to be   
cleared.   
  
One: Kurosenshi Hogosuro. That's a compound name that roughly means "Dark   
soldier and protector."  
  
Two: Some thanks are in order (and about time, too! I've delayed them too   
long.)  
  
Technuma Saturn: For being a great friend, and always pushing me to improve my   
story. Not to mention, for letting me use his characters and universe. I can't   
thank you enough, my friend. And also, thanks for proofreading all my chapters.  
  
Yaten Kou: Thanks for your friendship, gorgeous! Your enthusiasm is   
contagious, and your stories are top notch. Keep going!  
  
Slack Daddy: Thanks for your support! I truly appreciate your e-mails, and the   
wonderful words of encouragement. They mean so much to me.  
  
Kenton Cernea: I think it's safe to say that all this started with you. If you   
hadn't told to Technuma to give it a chance to write a fic, then my story   
wouldn't have been written. Thanks from the bottom of my heart!  
  
Well, that's all, gang! I hope this kind of notes don't become a habit. So...   
keep your fingers crossed!  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS TO AN UNKNOWN PAST.  
  
  
Chapter 12: The New Avalon Mission. Multiple Strike.  
  
  
  
Again, everybody was together at the living room of the base, waiting for   
Yohann, Ami and Alex to come back from their revision to the Leviathan's   
repairs. The general atmosphere was slightly tense, but overall, they   
were confident.  
  
"Where do you think we'll go now? I wouldn't like to miss the end of   
winter." Said Minako.  
  
"Yeah... that's also my favorite time of the year." Said Usagi. "The   
beginning of a new year, full of hope, with life beginning to blossom...   
when promises are renewed..."  
  
"And when you have to study harder to pass the spring tests!" finished   
Luna. She was curled on Ikuko's lap, enjoying a good rub between her   
ears. She was purring happily under Ikuko's expert touch.  
  
"You really had to remind us, hadn't you?" said Makoto, casting a stern   
glance at Luna.  
  
"Someone has to do it, Makoto." Answered Luna, unperturbed. "After all,   
you all want to be someone in life, right?"  
  
Everybody looked at her, a far away look on each one of the young   
warriors. They were still agreeing to Luna's statement, when Yohann and   
Ami entered the living room.  
  
"Sorry for making you wait, gang." Began Yohann. "The revision took a   
little longer than expected."  
  
"I hope that old bucket of bolts is back in operational order, Yohann."   
said Haruka. "I want to try some maneuvers I practiced on the simulator,   
and I won't appreciate it falling apart under us!"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that one, amazon?" said Alex, ready to   
defend her Lieutenant and her work...  
  
"Let me answer, Alex!" said Ami immediately. "Yes, Haruka. It's ready.   
And no, it won't fall apart under us, as you so colloquially expressed."  
  
"As much as I like to observe you three continue with that superb example   
of verbal fencing," said Technuma. He was seated next to Akane who, by   
the way, didn't mind his proximity, "I'm more interested in what's the   
next part of this adventure."  
  
"Glad you ask, Sir." Said Yohann, grateful for the opportunity. "And now,   
if you all please follow me to the Weapons Research Center, I want to   
show you a few things."  
  
Everybody began to follow him back to the base. Once there, they all saw   
that the two crates they savaged from Rainbow II were on the workbench.   
  
"Now, Robin... Ami. Would you do us the honors?" said Yohann, smiling at   
them.  
  
"Are you serious??" asked Robin, her eyes almost painfully wide! "Is it   
our turn already??"  
  
"That's right, bimbo!" said Alex. "It seems that the integration only   
works when you achieve your Senshi powers. That's why only each new   
Senshi can upgrade her armors."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" said Robin. "SATURN SOUL   
POWER, TRANSFORM!!"  
  
Ami was still looking at her, stunned. But she transformed too, curious   
about what could be her new techno-weapon. "MERCURY SOUL POWER,   
TRANSFORM!"  
  
Once they transformed, Alex said. "I hope you remember the drill,   
Saturn... or do you want me to remind you?"  
  
"Hmph!" And raising her nose, Saturn placed her hands inside one of the   
crates. Immediately, the assimilation process began, and in a flash of   
light her new techno-weapon was installed on her techno-armor. She was   
now donning five metallic spheres, the same color as her armor. Two on   
the back of her hands, two on her shoulders, and one on her forehead.  
  
Shaking her head, Mercury did the same. Again, the process was swift, and   
after the known light show, her new techno-weapon was ready too. It   
consisted on two sorts of bandoleers, one on each side of her hips, with   
a strange looking device inside them. A transparent tube connected them   
to a small backpack . All the assemblage was ice blue, almost white.  
  
"Neat!" said Minako. "Now you look like a gunslinger, Mercury!"  
  
"And what about me?" asked Saturn. "This things look like your spheres,   
Yohann. Do they work like them too?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Saturn." Answered Yohann. "Remember that each weapon is   
unique to you all." And looking at her feet, he added, almost whispering.   
"To be sincere, I didn't have the time to fully analyze these parts. Too   
busy with the repairs, sorry."  
  
"Then, why don't you two test them?" said Artemis. He had jumped on the   
workbench, and had a good look at them. And addressing Yohann, he added.   
"Don't you have some sort of practice targets here?"  
  
"Good idea, furball!" said Alex. "I can order a couple of drones in no   
time flat, so you can give them a try."  
  
"And how long is 'no time flat', Alex?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Oh, about... let me see..." Alex then began to calculate. A few seconds   
later, she had her answer. "twelve minutes. Tops."  
  
"Good." Began Yohann. "In the meantime, there's something else I want to   
show you. You said that the preparations were finished, right Alex?"  
  
"Down to the last detail, pork chops!" answered the AI. "Boy, and you're   
going to love it! Right, Mercury?"  
  
All presents turned simultaneously to look at Mercury, who blushed under   
their collective curious glances. "If... if you say so, Alex. But you had   
some good ideas too."  
  
"Nonsense, whiz kid! Your idea for the main projector was nothing short   
of brilliant!" continued Alex.  
  
"Ok, that's it!" interrupted Laurella. "Can we take a look, or are we   
going to continue watching you two throwing compliments at each other all   
day?"  
  
Yohann chuckled, amused. "Ok, everyone... follow me then." Guiding them,   
he walked to the far end of the base's central hub. They all saw a new   
door there... and the Guardian was standing in front of it, his arms   
crossed in front of his massive chest. "Is everything ready, Hogosuro?"   
  
"All is ready, Sir. As you requested." Said the Guardian.  
  
"Excellent. Now, open the door." Said Yohann.  
  
The Guardian opened the new door, and entered first. The rest followed   
him shortly. The room was pitch-black, the only light source was coming   
from the open door. Once the last person was inside, it closed by itself,   
leaving everyone in the darkness.  
  
"Hey, where's the light switch?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Err... Usagi? Would you mind releasing my arm? You're a good friend, but   
I'm not your type, really!" said Makoto. Mamoru tried to contain his   
laughs, and had a partial success.  
  
Yohann sighed, but said nothing. He then clapped his hands twice, and a   
set of soft green lights turned on, illuminating the new addition to   
Earth Base Gaia. Everybody looked around, deeply impressed by it.  
  
The room had an oval shape. In the middle of the room was a big oval   
black table, surrounded by at least 20 seats. On one side, was what   
looked like a computer console, with lights blinking silently in what   
everyone thought was a random pattern. Opposite to it, was what looked   
like lockers. And on the rest of the wall, were the sigils of each one   
of the planets of the solar system.   
  
"Wow..." began Chibi-Usa. "This place looks like one of those rooms on a   
sci-fi movie, where a crazy general would plan world domination."  
  
"Why, thank you dear!" said Alex. "That's exactly what it is for!"  
  
"You're kidding... right?" asked Shingo, who was holding Laurella by her   
waist.  
  
"Partially." Answered Yohann. "Now... let me welcome you all to the   
Senshi War room."  
  
"NOW I'm sure you're kidding!" said Rei. "I mean... why do we want this   
place? We're not going to war!"  
  
"I'm afraid we already are at war, Rei." Said Mercury. "At war against   
Cauldron and his crazy schemes."  
  
"That's right, Mercury. I'm glad you already accept the situation." Said   
the Guardian. "No wonder Alex speaks so well of you."  
  
"Ahem..." began Alex. "Can we continue? Thanks!" With that, she began to   
explain why such place was built in the first place. "My sweetie and   
myself were already planning the construction of this place, when during   
the Leviathan's repairs I stumbled with one of Cauldron's little tricks.   
I commented it with Mercury here, and decided to modify the plans a   
little. You see, this place is self-contained. Just in case that maniac   
tries another one of his stunts."  
  
"Correct." Continued Yohann. "From now on, each time we have to conduct a   
meeting, it will have to be here. That way, we'll minimize the risk of   
being overheard. The entrance has a modified version of the scanning ray   
of the Medical ward, so no one besides all the presents can enter this   
place."  
  
"Not to mention that the walls are reinforced." Finished Mercury. "You   
can say that this is a bunker, inside another bunker. The room is   
self-contained, as Alex mentioned, with independent power source and air   
renovation systems. The computer here," she pointed to the console, "has   
its own programs, independent from the base's other computers. And there   
are scanning units that will alert us against any listening devices that   
could be introduced here."  
  
"A very impressive setup, Lieutenant." Said Technuma. "But do you really   
think all this is necessary?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you overdo it! Don't you think we have enough already?"   
said Makoto.  
  
"Judge by yourselves. But first, let's take a seat, shall we?" said   
Yohann. Once everybody was seated, he continued. "Alex, tell us what did   
you find out on your revision to the base's systems."  
  
"Ok, sweetie. Now, listen up gang, and you tell me if this setup was an   
exaggeration." Began Alex. "During his fortunately short stay here,   
Cauldron implanted some programs on the systems all over the base. They   
were designed to create havoc at random, and in some cases, to even kill   
us all! One of them was on the medcom. It indicated that, when someone   
was lying on the biobed, the scanning ray turned into a cutting laser.   
You can imagine what was the intended result." Everybody said nothing,   
understanding perfectly. "Good, because that wasn't all. Another one   
indicated the base's power core to overload, causing a nuclear blast so   
powerful, that it could easily destroy one third of the island of Japan.   
And that's not including the ones he implanted on the Leviathan, or the   
mainframe, or..."  
  
"Ok, we get the idea." Said Haruka, interrupting Alex. "So, what's the   
next target?"  
  
Yohann nodded in her direction. "Very well, Haruka. Alex, Mercury...   
would you do us the honors, please?"  
  
"Right on, baby!" said Alex. Mercury nodded, and pushed a button in front   
of her. Immediately, the lights diminished, and the center of the table   
began to glow, the same as the ceiling area above it. And to everybody's   
surprise, a schematic image of the Earth appeared, floating in mid-air.   
It rotated slowly on its axis, allowing all presents to have a complete   
view of it.  
  
"We finished the deciphering of the next set of Cauldron's data,   
indicating the next target." Began Mercury. "As you can see here," she   
punched a series of commands, and the image unfurled itself, showing a   
flat projection. Once done, it zoomed and focused on England, "he found   
out where another base crashed." She then zoomed the image even more,   
showing now the topographic map of a determinate area. "It appears that   
our next objective is in the area of Salsbury, England."  
  
Laurella and Minako looked at each other when they heard that. "Does that   
mean that we'll go to our old turf?" asked Minako, obviously referring to   
her time as Sailor V and Laurella's time there.  
  
"That's right, blondie." Answered Alex. "According to the data, that   
place seems to be the New Avalon research center. It was dedicated to   
time/space experiments."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Setsuna. "Did you say... time/space experiments?"  
  
"That's what I have stored in my memory banks, Setsuna." Said Alex. "You   
see, in order to operate more efficiently, the Agency has been doing   
extensive research in that area. New Avalon just happened to be more   
advanced in that department than any other base."  
  
"We found out what Cauldron is looking for this time." Added Mercury. "It   
seems that the researchers of that base constructed some sort of   
time/space distortion device for their big cruisers. It allows the   
equipped ship to move in a blink of an eye from one position of space to   
another, shifting it too through time in order to keep the same time   
frame on it."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Rei. "Say that again?"  
  
"It means, that no time would elapse on that ship. Their travel could be   
instantaneous in all respects, firebug!" said Alex.  
  
"What is puzzling me..." began Mamoru. "Is the name of the place... New   
Avalon. And in England, of all places."   
  
"Why is that?" asked Shingo.  
  
Everybody remained silent for a moment, when suddenly it struck them.   
Michiru was the first one to make the obvious question. "No... you don't   
mean that...?"  
  
"I guess it's only a coincidence." Interrupted Yohann. "After all, King   
Arthur's story is only a legend. At least, as far as I know." He then   
addressed Setsuna. "Do you know if there's a connection?" When Setsuna   
denied with her head, he continued. "Good. Now, let's continue. Girls?"  
  
Mercury nodded, and continued her explanation. "If what we've seen on our   
first two missions is consistent with the modus operandi of the survivors   
of the bases, regarding of how they marked their crash sites, then the   
only place that could be related to the exact location of the base is..."  
  
"STONEHENGE!!!" cried Laurella and Minako at the same time, startling   
everyone.  
  
"Uh... stone... what?" asked Makoto, still startled by their reaction.  
  
"That's right, girlies!" said Alex. "Stonehenge is a place comprised of   
enormous rock slabs, placed in a precise manner. Some scientists   
speculate that it's a solar clock, created to indicate the precise time   
for harvest and special events related to equinox and solstice.   
Obviously, its function is more than only that."  
  
"Then your next objective is England." Said Ikuko.  
  
"It looks like it, Mrs. Tsukino." Said Yohann. "We'll depart this   
weekend, so you won't miss any classes, girls." When the generalized   
groaning stopped (except for Mercury, of course.) he continued. "Not to   
mention that you have to practice a little more with your weapons. The   
fact that you haven't used them fully until now, doesn't mean that you   
won't do it in the future."  
  
"And speaking of practicing... the practice drones are ready, baby."   
Reported Alex.  
  
"Perfect timing, Alex!" said Saturn. "Shall we go now? That is, if   
there's nothing else we should discuss."  
  
"Just one more point." Began Yohann. "I mentioned it to Mercury before we   
started this meeting. Has anyone had the impression that we've been duped   
so far?"  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Usagi. "I'm sorry, I'm not following you, Yohann. What   
do you mean with 'duped'?"  
  
"That this last mission was too convenient, Usagi." Continued Yohann.   
"You see, if Cauldron has the same information we now have, and I don't   
have any reasons to believe the contrary, then why is he still following   
his original plans?" Everybody felt silent, pondering his question.  
  
"I guess I see your point, Yohann." Said Kenji, drawing the attention of   
all the presents. "If he's a military program, as he indicated, then why   
still following a plan that's already known by the enemy? It simply   
doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Precisely my point, Mr. Tsukino. From any strategist's point of view,   
that only leads to disaster. Still, he's still following that plan. But   
why?" finished Yohann.   
  
"Then, you think that our next mission could be a trap, right?" said   
Haruka.  
  
"No, I don't think it's a trap. I'm SURE it's a trap. That's why I want   
you to practice with your weapons. I'm not sure what he's planning this   
time, but I want us to be prepared at the best of our capabilities. Is   
there another question?" concluded Yohann. When no one made another   
question, he added. "Very well, then the meeting is adjourned. Anyone who   
wants to come to the Weapons center, is welcomed." With that, everybody   
exited the War room... and everybody entered the Weapons Research center.  
  
"Hey, what do you think this is? A circus? What are you doing here,   
anyway?" commented Saturn.   
  
"Just curiosity, that's all." Said Minako. "After all, this is going to   
be your first time, isn't it?" When Saturn blushed, Minako raised an   
eyebrow, and added. "I mean, for you using your weapon! What do you   
think I'm talking about??"  
  
Yohann cleared his throat, diverting the unwanted attention from her. "I   
think your point has been sufficiently clear, Minako. Thank you... And   
now, Saturn, Mercury, if you please come this way." He then opened a   
door, and the trio crossed to an adjacent room. The walls of the place   
were reinforced with what seemed to be 5 inches thick steel plates, and   
in the far end were 2 strange looking robots.   
  
They were about 4 feet tall, with no visible legs. Only a sphere at the   
bottom, and a bizarre structure of tubes, wires and crystals complimented   
the whole body.   
  
"What kind of things are those??" asked Robin, eyeing them suspiciously.   
  
"Just standard targeting drones, Saturn." Answered Yohann. "But don't let   
yourself get fooled by their appearance. When programmed, they can be a   
very effective attack/defensive force."  
  
"They're not programmed now to attack us, are they?" asked Mercury,   
eyeing then curiously.   
  
"Not at all, whiz kid!" responded Alex. "The only program they have   
incorporated now is one of evasive maneuvers, so they don't make easy   
targets. After all, if you're going to destroy them, why not make a show   
of it?"  
  
"If you are ready now, let's proceed." Began to say Yohann. "Alex,   
activate the drones." When the robots began to float and move in random   
patterns, he continued. "Now girls, you'll have to do this like Usagi did   
when she tested her weapon the first time: concentrate on your weapons,   
and say the first thing that comes to your minds. Good luck." He then   
exited the chamber, leaving the two girls with the drones, and walked to   
a nearby control console. And after activating a microphone and a screen,   
he added. "Ready when you are ladies."  
  
The first one to give it a try was Mercury. She grabbed the gun-like   
devices from their bandoleers, and pointing them at one of the drones,   
she half-closed her eyes, and concentrated on them. She then felt a faint   
humming coming from the backpack, and a phrase popped in her mind.   
"MERCURY..." The tubes of the guns began to glimmer... "ICE..." This   
time, it was the guns that glimmer, a whitish-bluish color concentrating   
at the tips..."NEEDLES!" Immediately, a volley of extremely sharp ice   
needles erupted at a machine gun rate from the guns, propelled by small   
Technum bubbles at the base of each one. Their speed was incredible, and   
according to the sensors of the chamber, they reached almost the speed of   
sound! The needles from the first gun missed their intended target. But   
the ones of the second gun...  
  
When they reached their objective, they not only hit it, but also went   
through it like if it was made of paper, and ended up piercing the far   
wall of the chamber. When the attack finished, the only things that   
remained from the doomed drone was a pile of slightly frozen junk, and a   
fairly good collection of holes with melting ice at the end of the room.  
  
Saturn looked at her, a big smile almost going from ear to ear on her   
face. "Nice trick, Mercury! I guess it's my turn now." She then looked   
intently at the last drone, and...  
  
Just kept steering at it! 'Now, what the heck am I supposed to do now??'   
she thought. She then extended her hands, and looked at the tiny spheres   
attached on the back of them. Then she cast a furtive glance at each one   
on her shoulders, and looked up, in a reflex action trying to catch a   
glimpse on the one in her forehead. 'Why don't they come with a manual?   
This is ridiculous! I feel like a complete fool...'   
  
"*Is everything all right, Saturn?*" asked Yohann through the microphone.   
  
"Yeah... it's just that I don't have the faintest idea of how to make   
these things work!" said Saturn, stomping her foot "This is so   
frustrating!"  
  
"*Don't worry, Robin.*" said Technuma, grabbing the microphone. "*Just   
try to relax, and let the words form in your mind. I have complete faith   
on you, my daughter.*"  
  
Saturn smiled, comforted by her dad's words, and closed her eyes,   
concentrating on the spheres. Immediately, a series of words popped in   
her mind. "Yes... now I know..." She then looked at the moving drone,   
and crossing her hands in front of her, she said. "SATURN DEATHSPHERES!!"  
  
Instantly, the five spheres detached from their sockets, and homed on the   
helpless drone. It attempted to outmaneuver them, but it was useless.   
When the spheres surrounded the drone, they began to rotate and change   
their shapes.  
  
Two of them turned into rotating sawblades, while two protruded   
needle-sharp drills! But the fifth sphere... it changed into something   
that resembled a claw with small sawblades in the middle. The whole   
transformation took place in less than two seconds, and once done, they   
began to systematically turn the drone into shredded metal, plastic and   
crystal shards. When nothing more than small bits remained of the poor   
drone, the units turned back into featureless spheres, and reattached   
themselves back in Saturn's armor.   
  
To say that Saturn and Mercury were speechless, is putting it mildly.   
They looked at the remains of their respective drones wide-eyed, then at   
each other, then at the remains, then back at each other...   
  
"That's all for today, girls." Said Yohann, entering the chamber at that   
moment. "You performed quite well, considering this was your first time   
with this kind of weaponry."  
  
"But... but... but..." stuttered Saturn. "Did you see what I did to that   
robot?? And do you expect me to use it against A LIVING BEING?? You have   
to be kidding! These things are lethal to the extreme!"  
  
"Not to mention, that they are extremely powerful, Yohann." added   
Mercury. "I agree with her. They are too dangerous."  
  
"That's why you have to practice with them, girls!" said Alex. "True,   
your weapons are very powerful, but consider this: Your own natural   
powers are powerful too, and you have used them countless times against   
the forces of evil. But you didn't use them discriminatingly, but with   
responsibility. The same goes for your weaponry. And remember, this time   
we're not facing a simple youma, cardian or droid, but something   
extremely devious and powerful. Every bit of advantage to our favor is   
welcome."  
  
"I... I guess you're right, Alex." Said Saturn, after a minute of   
silence. "It's just that... it scares me to have such lethal weapons with   
me! I don't know what happened to me... sorry."  
  
Yohann smiled, and embraced her tenderly. "I know, Robin, I know...   
Having to kill is something horrible, but sometimes, there's no other way."  
  
"*Hey, are you going to stay there, or can we go eat something? I'm   
famished!*" said Chibi-Usa through the microphone.   
  
"Ok, Ok, we're coming! Hold your horses!" answered Alex. "Now there's not   
a single shadow of a doubt that she's Usagi's future daughter, alright!   
Both have the same appetite!"  
  
"You can say that again, Alex!" said Mercury, giggling.   
  
With that, the test ended, and everybody went back to the surface to   
enjoy a delicious meal.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two day before departure...  
  
  
"See you tomorrow, everyone!" said Yohann. He waved farewell to the last   
group of girls that exited the complex, after they finished their daily   
training with their techno-weapons and a set of new tactics designed by   
Luna, Alex and Kenji. All in all, the day had been very productive.  
  
Yohann yawned and stretched his muscles. And after serving himself a   
glass of juice from the bar, he went up to his office, and activated his   
desk. When he finished reading the final reports of today's training, he   
commented. "Well, it seems that they're getting the hang of their weapons   
very quickly, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, baby!" said Alex. "Especially Mercury. For being the first time   
she carries a gun, she's doing quite well, I must say."  
  
Yohann smiled, and shook his head. "You've become quite attached to her,   
isn't it, Alex?"  
  
Alex remained silent for a few minutes, while Yohann waited patiently for   
her answer. Finally, she said. "Yes... yes, I think I am, sweetie. This   
is the first time since I became self-aware, that I found someone that   
can truly understand me, and whose intelligence is equal to mine. If I   
were human, I could say that she's the sister I'd love to have by my   
side."  
  
"I guess I can understand." Said Yohann. "And while we're on the subject,   
tell me... what do you think of the rest of the girls and boys?"  
  
"Well... I guess they're ok." Began Alex. "I mean, they all have their   
own quirks and things, but in general, they are a group of very solid   
friends. Minako and Usagi have their points, when they're not playing   
airheads. Makoto has a very good control of her feelings. Rei... well,   
from her, I still don't know what to think, since her pregnancy turns her   
into an emotional rollercoaster, but in general, when she's not on her   
crank mode, she's a good person. Chibi-Usa... that kid is really mature   
for her physical age. She has an insight that's almost uncanny. A really   
nice girl, I must add.  
  
"Mamoru is a nice guy. Perhaps a little prone to mind games, but overall,   
he's a pretty decent fellow. Shingo is quite a character! His old   
personality as a Guardian may be emerging even more every day, but that   
doesn't change the fact that he's still a kid. And deeply in love with   
Laurella. And Laurella... well, she's a person that has suffered too much   
in her young life, and I'm glad that she's found someone to share that   
burden with her, and ease her soul.   
  
"Michiru is... I guess the best way to describe her, is being an iron   
fist with a velvet glove. Setsuna... well, she's a complete enigma. You   
know there's not enough data about her to make a quantitative analysis.   
Haruka... Haruka..."  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you, Alex." Said Yohann. "Why are you so   
mean with her? She's a great person, with a strong personality."  
  
"I guess that's precisely the point, sweetbuns. Her personality is so   
strong, that it collides with mine! Somehow, I picture her like a menace   
against us! Someone that has to be contained for her own good."  
  
"I think you see a part of your personality in her, Alex. A part you   
don't want to face because you don't feel comfortable with it anymore."   
Said Yohann. "I still remember the first time we met, Alex. You were as   
abrasive as she is."  
  
"Perhaps you're right, pork chops." Conceded Alex. "And now, the last one   
of the list... Robin. Well, what can I say of her? She's sweet,   
considerate, curious, innocent and extravagant to a certain point... but   
you know what really unnerves me? That she's deeply in love with you,   
Yohann!"  
  
"And why is that, Alex?" asked Yohann, puzzled.  
  
"Because, sweetie! She made a connection with you in a way I know I'll   
never be able to do in my entire existence! Look at her, she's perfect in   
all the sense of the word, and she's more than capable to make you happy!   
Somehow, I guess I had this silly idea that perhaps, one day, you and   
me... well..."  
  
"I... I don't know what to answer to that, Alex. I mean, I didn't have   
the slightest idea..." finally said Yohann. he was completely floored by   
Alex's confession. He was conscious that Alex was an extremely advanced   
Artificial Intelligence Program, but he never imagined that she was able   
to have that kind of feelings!  
  
Alex sighed, and continued. "I guess not, sweetbuns. That's why I've been   
a little abrasive with her as well as of lately. Ok, ok, since the day   
she and Makoto took you away on that trip! And you know what really   
hurted me?? The fact that you hid that little piece of information from   
me! I mean, we're a team, right? And you didn't give me the complete   
facts of that trip. You kept that one away, hidden in an obscure part of   
your mind, a place I can't access during our links."  
  
"Alex..." began Yohann, but Alex interrupted him.  
  
"No, sweetbuns. Let me finish. Do you realize that I knew about it by   
Makoto during transit towards Rainbow II? And that I was waiting for you   
to tell me? And that I felt deeply hurt when you KISSED her when you   
finally returned to the ship with Technuma? I guess that, the point is...   
that I began to feel jealous of her, and I began to think that you were   
slowly getting rid of me, that you didn't want to have anything to do   
with me at all now that you have her."  
  
"Alex, what in the Multiverse's name possessed you to think something so   
terrible of me?" asked Yohann, shocked. "As you very well put it, we're a   
team! I'd never think of getting rid of you, not now, not ever!" And   
after taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down, he continued. "The   
only thing I can say to you is... I'm sorry for giving you that   
impression, Alex. I guess that... since this is my first time with a s  
erious relationship, I got carried away. I hope you can forgive me, Alex."  
  
Both remained silent for a few more minutes, while the sun began to set   
down, the sunset coloring the sky with fire. It was until the lights had   
finally dissipated when they talked again.  
  
"Alex... what do you say if... we start over again? I'll go first."   
Yohann cleared his throat. "Hello. My name is Yohann Starr, I'm   
Lieutenant of the Multiple Reality Monitoring Agency."  
  
"Sweetbuns... what are you doing?" asked Alex, puzzled.  
  
"Bear with me, ok? Please?" said Yohann, unperturbed.   
  
"Ok... Hello. My name is A.L.E.X. That stands for Algorithmic Logistic   
Expert Xperimental. I'm an Artificial Intelligence Program. But my   
friends just call me Alex."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, A.L.E.X. I... umm... well... right now, I'm on   
assignment trying to recover, or destroy if necessary, the forbidden   
technologies that the MRMA lost during a recent collapse of the   
Multiverse. During this trip, I met a group of young warriors, known as   
the Sailor Scouts, who are changing into the Sailor Senshi. One girl of   
that group is known as Sailor Saturn. Her real name is Robin Redwing.   
From the first moment I saw her, I felt in love with her. And I guess   
that she's in love with me too."  
  
Alex sighed again, but she continued. "Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant   
Starr. Well... I was assigned to accompany a certain hardheaded   
Lieutenant on that same mission. We were getting along quite well, until   
he met this girl with superpowers and lost his head for her! I got   
terribly jealous of her because of that. The good point is, that I met   
this incredibly intelligent and sweet girl of that same group, known as   
Sailor Mercury. Her real name is Mizuno Ami. I found in her a good   
friend, and a kindred soul."  
  
"Glad to hear that, A.L.E.X. And I feel happy for you. Do you want to be   
friends with me?" said Yohann.   
  
"I... I guess so. Heck, why not? Of course! And please, call me Alex,   
since we're going to be friends. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Said Yohann, smiling. "Alex... glad to be back. I promise I'll   
never hide anything from you again."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be here to remind you of that, sweetbuns!" answered   
Alex.   
  
It was in that moments that a soft knocks were heard. Yohann stood up,   
puzzled, and went to open the door. He was really surprised when he saw   
who was on the other side of it. "Technuma! Please, come in, take a seat!   
What can I do for you, Sir?"  
  
Technuma took a seat in front of the desk, and waited patiently until   
Yohann took his seat in front of him. "Well, Lieutenant... I came here to   
speak about my daughter and you."  
  
'Well, of all times...' thought Yohann. He then addressed Alex. "Alex...   
I'm sorry to say this, but... would you mind going to the computers and   
check if all the programs are ready for our impending departure to   
England?"  
  
"Not at all, sweetie. I'll go right away!" answered Alex. But before she   
left them alone, she briefly linked with Yohann's mind and transmitted.   
'Good luck, sweetbuns.'  
  
When he made sure that Alex had effectively left them alone, Yohann   
addressed Technuma. "Very well, sir. What do you want to discuss?"  
  
"There's so much to discuss, that I'm not sure where to start from... but   
here goes, anyway." Began Technuma. "You already told me about your   
feelings towards my daughter, and since I already talked with her   
earlier, I won't extend on that point. BUT... what is bugging me now, is   
your true origin."  
  
"What's wrong with it, sir?" asked Yohann.  
  
"For starters, that if what I learned from your files on your computers   
is correct, once you finish your mission, you are going to leave this   
universe. Is that correct?" asked Technuma, eyeing Yohann directly.  
  
Yohann seated straight, still looking at Technuma. "Yes. That's correct,   
sir. To a certain extent, I must add. Let me explain. The original plan   
was to only ask for the help of the girls in securing this universe and   
making it safe once again. But as you are well aware, that has to be   
changed. Granted, once this mission is complete, I'll have to return to   
my home base and give a report."  
  
"And do you know what's going to be Robin's reaction when she learns that   
you're leaving her behind?" said Technuma, slamming the palm of his hand   
on the desk. "Have you thought of how terrible it's going to be for her   
when you go?? Is it that you only see her as a... a... an entertainment?   
Something to pass a good time, and then leave her like a used doll??"  
  
"Sir, I resent that comment! But I guess you're in your full right by   
saying that." Countered Yohann. "But as I said, the original plan has   
changed. And I'm going to be sincere with you. Once I present my report   
to my superiors, I'm going to ask for a permanent reassignment here."  
  
"You'd do that?" asked Technuma, his voice softening. "But what about   
your career? Your position in your organization?"  
  
"Before meeting your daughter, I'd have said that it was the most   
important thing in my life." Answered Yohann. "But not anymore. I have to   
thank your daughter and her friends for showing me that there's something   
more important in life than that. I'm willing to give up everything for   
her, if things come to that point... even my own life."  
  
"Do you realize that there will be a lot of obstacles in that regard?"   
said Technuma. "That perhaps your superiors won't be happy with that   
proposal? That they'd probably try to stop you?"  
  
"I don't care, sir." Continued Yohann. "I'd face the MRMA if it interpose   
itself between me and Robin. Even if it costs me all I have and am, I'd   
do whatever is necessary to come back with your daughter. And pardon me   
for saying this, sir... but I won't allow nothing or no one... not even   
YOU... to stay between us."  
  
Very slowly, Technuma stood up, the same as Yohann. both men kept their   
wits for a full minute, their eyes locked on each other's. Technuma's   
expression was grim. Yohann's was determined. And again, very, very   
slowly...  
  
Technuma began to smile... and extended his right hand towards Yohann.   
Without loosing his facial expression, Yohann shook his hand with   
Technuma's, waiting for what would happen next.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. It only shows that you really care for her. Now   
I'm completely sure that you'll make her happy... Yohann." said Technuma,   
squeezing Yohann's hand.  
  
Yohann blinked, his face softening. Finally, he smiled as well. "I'll do   
what is in my power to make her happy, sir. I can promise you that."  
  
"Please, just call me Ulysses. That's going to be my name from now on. Or   
if you feel more comfortable with it, you can call me... dad!"   
  
"I... I guess that it will take some time before that... Ulysses."   
Answered Yohann, scratching the back of his head, nervously smiling.   
  
"Take your time, Yohann. And remember... I'll still be watching you two,   
do you hear me?" said Technuma, releasing Yohann's hand.  
  
'Oh, boy... I don't know if that's good news or not! But I think I'll be   
able to survive this ordeal!' thought Yohann, finally feeling more   
relaxed.  
  
* * * *  
  
One day before departure...  
  
The girls have decided to take a respite after their training, and after   
cutting it a little short, they took the liberty to finish their   
different chores. Namely, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Laurella and   
Robin were together finishing their homework. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru   
were out on different chores. What nobody wished to say to Yohann, was   
that the former group had decided to finish their homework... on the new   
War room.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ever going to understand this. I simply don't like   
biology!" said Minako.  
  
"It's not that hard, really." Said Robin, absentmindedly chewing her pen.   
"After all, they are all things we have already seen. So, why not just   
give a little review to what we already learned?"  
  
"You're right, Robin." Interceded Ami. "It wouldn't hurt anyone to review   
a couple of lessons, for the sake of education."   
  
"Please, can't we just try to finish this?" said Rei. "I just want to lay   
on my bed. My back is killing me right now!"  
  
"Oh, Rei! Sorry, I completely forgot!" said Laurella, moving next to her   
friend. "Don't worry, as soon as we finish here, I'll be happy to help   
you get back to your room."  
  
"Well, thank you, Laurella! It's good to see that there's someone who   
still worries for me." Answered Rei, eyeing the group.   
  
"Boy, and I thought that she was already cranky! I hope I won't be so   
cranky when I have my own kids." Whispered Makoto. Usagi nodded,   
sympathetically.   
  
"And speaking of kids, where's Chibi-Usa? I thought she was going to be   
here with us." Asked Minako   
  
"She had to run an errand with my parents." Said Usagi. "Since she took   
the liberty to finish part of her own homework before we picked her up   
after school, she already finished it and seized the opportunity to go   
with them."  
  
"Lucky child..." muttered Rei, stretching up a little. "Wish I could do   
the same."  
  
"I was thinking, Rei..." Asked Usagi. "How come you're here, and not back   
at the temple? I mean, wouldn't you be back there, helping your   
grandfather?"  
  
"That was my original intention." Began Rei. "You see... Yuuichiro   
returned from his grand tour around Japan. He's now with grandpa,   
handling things while I'm away. I don't have to mention that grandpa   
wasn't happy with his return and his... err... past deeds." She then   
patted her belly, smiling. "I had to use a little 'persuasion' to   
convince grandpa that Yuuichiro is welcome to stay with us."  
  
"Yeah, I know your 'persuasion' techniques." Quipped Minako. "How many   
brooms you used to achieve that, Rei?"  
  
"Not much, really. Only 4. Three on grandpa, and one on Yuuichiro."   
Answered Rei.  
  
"But why Yuuichiro? Your grandfather, I understand... but why him?" asked   
Robin.  
  
"Well... first, I had to use a bucket of cold water to wake him up after   
he fainted when he saw me! And once he was wide-awake, I smacked him   
silly until he admitted his parenthood. You know... nothing out of the   
ordinary." Finished Rei non-challantly. All presents blinked at her, not   
really believing her.  
  
"Boy, I hope Yuuichiro survives long enough for the wedding!" said Usagi,   
finally regaining her speech ability.  
  
"USAGI!!" screamed Rei, scandalized.  
  
"Forget the wedding! What about after it?" completed Minako, giggling.   
  
"MINAKO, NOT YOU TOO!!" screamed Rei, disheveled.   
  
"Oh, come on! We're only teasing! Cheer up, Rei!" said Usagi, still   
giggling. "Now really, I'm happy that Yuuichiro is back, and willing to   
take care of you and your children. After all, it was only a matter of   
time before you admitted that you love him."  
  
"Yeah!" added Makoto. "And don't hesitate to call us, in case help is   
needed."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle him." Said Rei.  
  
"And who's talking about you? I mean to help him to survive!" teased   
Makoto, giggling.  
  
Rei facevaulted, while all the presents began to laugh heartily.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chibi-Usa was bored. She and her grandparents were traveling back to   
their house, and while the shopping trip had been at times entertaining   
(especially when Ikuko began to argue with one clerk over the price of a   
single bottle of cooking oil), right now she was wishing to have stayed   
with the girls back at the base. Presently, she was dozing on the   
backseat.   
  
"Poor little darling." Murmured Ikuko. "All this emotions were too much   
for her."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be back home in a minute, and then we'll put her on   
her bed." Answered Kenji. "Besides, she needs all the rest she can   
muster, the same as the rest. Tomorrow they are going after their next   
objective."  
  
"Please, don't remind me." Said Ikuko. "I'm nervous enough just thinking   
of my little kids going to battle already. And don't come with that 'they   
will be alright' routine again. I heard Luna saying that enough already."  
  
"I won't, dear." Said Kenji. "I'm nervous too, but I have faith on them."  
  
They reached an intersection, and Kenji stopped the car, waiting for the   
light to turn green. As soon as the car stopped, a man walked to Ikuko's   
side, and tapped on the window. Ikuko looked at the stranger, curious,   
and lowered the window just a little. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
The answer she got was when the stranger placed his left hand on the   
window, forcing it to lower even more, while using the right to extract a   
gun from his jacket. Once the window was sufficiently open, he introduced   
his arm and unlocked the door, opening it and seating next to Ikuko, not   
lowering his aim for one second.   
  
"What do you want?" asked Kenji, tensing.  
  
"Drive." Was the only answer he got. At gunpoint, Kenji began to follow   
his instructions, hoping that no one got hurt.   
  
Unnoticed by them, Chibi-Usa had heard the whole thing, and when she saw   
the stranger in front, decided to lay low on the floor. She then took out   
her communicator and turned it on, only to find that it wasn't working!   
'Come on, you piece of junk! Don't die on me now! We need help!' thought   
the little girl desperately, punching all the buttons in hopes to summon   
anyone. 'What can I do now? I can't transform here!' she thought.   
  
The only thing she could do was wait for an opportunity, praying that   
someone could help them...  
  
  
At the same time...  
  
The Aino family was together in a restaurant, enjoying their respective   
lunchtime in the company of each other.   
  
"And how was your morning?" asked Mrs. Aino, sipping at her coffee.   
  
"Busy. I just couldn't wait for the meeting to end." Answered Mr. Aino.   
"And what about yours?"  
  
"The same. The usual compliment of paperwork, running up and down, and   
little things like that." Said Mrs. Aino, smirking.  
  
In that instant, two men dressed in black suits walked to their table and   
each stood behind the couple. One of them asked. "The Aino family?"  
  
"Yes. What can I do for your?" asked Mr. Aino.  
  
"Pay your bill please, and come with us." Answered the first man. "It's   
something important."  
  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" asked Mrs. Aino.  
  
"It's your daughter." Said the second man.  
  
"Oh, my God! Is she all right? Did something happen to her? Where is   
she?" began to ask Ms. Aino, franticly.   
  
"We'll take you to her. Now, come with us." Said the first man.  
  
Without making more questions, Mr. Aino and his wife stood up, leaving a   
generous amount of money to pay for their meal, and followed the two   
strangers, anguish reflected on their faces...  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Akane and Technuma were at the hospital, attending the Emergency Room.   
Akane had convinced him to go with her and present himself to the medical   
community at the hospital. Once the news that the famous Dr. Ulysses   
Redwing was going to visit them got loose, the personnel of the place   
went to incredible lengths to make Technuma feel at home. Akane even had   
to literally fight with some of the female personnel in order to keep   
them away from Technuma!  
  
"Well, he's stable now." Said Dr. Redwing after checking the status of a   
car crash victim. "Take him to the intensive care unit."  
  
"Yes, doctor." Said an orderly, taking the patient with him.   
  
"A very good job, Dr. Redwing." Said Akane. "You impressed me with your   
efficiency."  
  
"Because I have a good doctor assisting me, Dr. Mizuno. Your assistance   
has been invaluable." Answered Technuma, smiling at her.  
  
"Flattery will take you anywhere, you know?" teased Akane, smiling as   
well.  
  
"And why do you think I'm saying it?" said Technuma. "What do you say if   
I invite you to dine tonight? I heard from some of your colleagues about   
a nice and quiet place that I'm sure you'll like."  
  
"Delighted." Answered Akane. But before they continued, two men dressed   
in black suits walked towards them.   
  
"Dr. Mizuno? Dr. Redwing?" said the first man.  
  
"Yes." Answered Technuma. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Said the second man. "It's regarding your daughters."  
  
"What happened?" snapped Akane. "Where are they? Are they here?"  
  
"No, Dr. Mizuno." Said the first man. "They're in a private clinic. They   
suffered an accident, and refused to be brought to a hospital. However...   
they asked specifically for you to attend them."  
  
"Wait a moment here. I'll go get my gear." Said Akane, almost running to   
her office.   
  
"Tell me... what kind of accident?" asked Technuma, worried for his   
daughter.  
  
"A car accident." Said the second man. "A bus rammed the car they were   
using at the moment. A silver sports car, I believe. The young man that   
was with them... I'm afraid he didn't make it."  
  
"I... see." Said Technuma, shocked. A strange mix of sorrow, anger and   
grief began to fill his heart. He then began to think. 'It can't be any   
one else but Yohann... He... he's dead... leaving her alone!'   
  
"I'm ready." Said Akane, interrupting his thoughts. "Can you take us with   
them now?"  
  
"Come with us." Said the first man...  
  
  
In another place, simultaneously...  
  
Yuuichiro and grandpa Hino were busy at the temple. Yuuichiro was   
attending the shop, while Rei's grandfather was attending the visitors.   
Phobos and Deimos, Rei's crows, were perched on top of the main entrance,   
keeping watch at all the people that entered the temple grounds.   
  
In that moment, one man and a young woman dressed in black suits, and two   
more dressed in Shinto robes entered the grounds, and began to look   
around. When they saw the elder Hino, they walked towards him.   
  
"Excuse me..." began the woman. "Are you relative of a certain..." she   
then took from her jacket a small notebook, and after checking something   
on it, she continued. "Hino Rei?"  
  
"Rei??" shouted grandfather Hino. "Where is she? Is she all right?"  
  
"She's in the hospital." Said the man dressed in black. "It seems that   
she suffered a complication with her pregnancy, and had to be   
hospitalized. She asked for you."  
  
"Is something wrong, grandpa?" Asked Yuuichiro, approaching the group.  
  
"It's Rei..." said the elder Hino, his voice trembling. "She... she's in   
the hospital."  
  
"Rei?? What happened? And what about her children? How is she??" asked   
Yuuichiro, feeling weak.  
  
"I don't have the complete information regarding their status," said the   
woman. "And who are you, by the way, young man?"  
  
"I'm the father." Answered Yuuichiro. "And who are you, by the way?"  
  
"That's not important for the moment." Answered the man in black. "We   
came here to take you to her side. She's been calling for you since she   
regained consciousness. Now, come with us."  
  
"Wait!" said grandpa Hino. "What about the temple? We can't leave it   
alone like this... why don't you go with them, Yuuichiro? I'll wait here   
till you call."  
  
"We'll take care of it. Don't worry." Said one of the priests in the   
group. "Now, why don't you go and check on your relative?"  
  
"Yes... yes, I'll go. Thank you very much. Come on, Yuuichiro. Rei needs   
us!" said grandpa Hino.  
  
"Excellent." Said the man in black. "Now that everything is settle, come   
with us..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Where are you taking us?" asked Ikuko. The stranger had been guiding   
them through the entire city, until they reached the outskirts. Right   
now, they were entering a clearing of a nearby forest.  
  
"Stop here." Said the man.   
  
Once Kenji killed the engine, he asked. "What are we doing here? What do   
you want from us?"  
  
"Silence. Now we wait for the others to arrive." Was the only answer.   
  
Chibi-Usa had remained silent the whole trip, listening intently in an   
attempt to gather enough information of what was going on. All the time,   
she continued attempting to communicate with the others, without luck.   
When she ran the in-built diagnostic function of the communicator, it   
showed that it was working fine, so she was at loss of what was causing   
it to malfunction.  
  
A few minutes later, another three cars entered the clearing. "Get out.   
And don't say a thing." Said the man, getting out of the car. Ikuko and   
Kenji did what he ordered. They were surprised to see Akane, Technuma,   
the Ainos, Yuuichiro and Rei's grandfather getting out of the other cars.  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" demanded Mr. Aino. "Where are we?   
Where's my daughter?"  
  
"That's what I was about to ask." Said Akane. "Why did you bring us here?"  
  
And without any warning, all the men (and woman) in black took guns out   
their clothes, and pointed them towards the surprised group of civilians.   
"Everybody, shut up. We'll wait for the Master to come." Said the one   
that kidnapped the Tsukinos.  
  
"The master? What are you talking about? And what's the meaning of this?"   
asked Yuuichiro. The man standing behind him hit Yuuichiro on the neck   
with the gun, who dropped to his knees, stunned.   
  
Akane moved towards Yuuichiro, her advance followed by the man who talked   
with her in the hospital. She then examined Yuuichiro, and after making   
sure he was ok, she addressed the one that hit him. "That wasn't   
necessary!"  
  
"Silence I said! Here comes the Master!" said one of the men that   
kidnapped the Ainos. As soon as he said that, a strong wind gust   
enveloped the area, forcing all the kidnapped to cover their eyes. When   
the wind subdued, they all saw that in the middle of the clearing was a   
black ship. The Tsukinos, Akane and Technuma gasped when they saw it.   
  
"Kenji..." murmured Ikuko, while she hold his arm in hers.  
  
"I know, dear... I know." Was his answer.  
  
Once all was silent, a hatch opened, and a figure that the ones that knew   
of its existence wished was finally destroyed, exited the ship. When the   
figure approached the group, everybody noticed that it was a man... with   
a cybernetic arm and eye! He was dressed completely in black.   
  
"Very well done, my puppets." Said the man. "You accomplished your   
instructions satisfactorily. You'll be rewarded accordingly."  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" asked the elder Hino, while   
he tried to take some of the charms he always kept inside his robe.  
  
"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot that there are some of you who don't know   
about me. I'll present myself... my name is..."  
  
"Cauldron," interrupted Technuma, his fists clenched.  
  
"You know him??" asked Yuuichiro, who was standing up with the help of   
Akane. "How come? I thought you were only a doctor."  
  
"Oh, he knows who am I, young man." Said Cauldron. "The same as all of   
you will do shortly. Now, enter the ship!"  
  
"What if we refuse? And why are we going to obey you?" asked Mr. Aino,   
defiantly.   
  
"Because... it really doesn't matter if you're alive or not. For me,   
it's all the same." Answered Cauldron, matter-of-factly. "It's the end   
result what really matters."  
  
"It's better if we do as he says." Said Kenji. "We have our children to   
think about..."  
  
"Oh, yes! Your lovely children!" said Cauldron. "Wouldn't be a shame that   
they end up orphan because of your refusal to obey? They'd be devastated,   
don't you think? Oh, and don't attempt to use your parlor tricks on me,   
old man. They won't work, not to mention that you all will end up dead."   
Grandpa Hino stopped in the middle of his movements, surprised that   
Cauldron knew about what he was about to do. "Now, don't waste more time.   
Enter the ship, I said!!"  
  
In silence, everybody entered the black ship, casting venomous glances at   
Cauldron. Once everybody was inside, Cauldron walked near the Tsukino's   
car and leaned on it, his back towards the passenger seat. "Oh, and   
you... don't forget to tell your friends about what happened. Count   
yourself lucky in that regard." He said, and began to walk towards the   
ship.  
  
Chibi-Usa's head popped up, surprised. She saw Cauldron's figure entering   
the ship, the hatch closing behind his back. Speechless, she got out of   
the car, and watched how the Darkstarr began to lift off. Suddenly, the   
ascension stopped at 200 yards, and the entrance hatch opened. And   
Chibi-Usa saw, horrified, as seven bodies were thrown through it. When   
the last body cleared the hatch, it closed, and the Darkstarr disappeared   
in the sky.  
  
Trembling, the poor girl walked towards the heap of bodies, and noticed   
that they belonged to the kidnappers. Shocked, she began to run back   
towards the Tsukino's car, and once inside, she locked the door. With   
shaky hands, she took out her communicator and once more, attempted to   
call the girls. This time, it worked. Setsuna answered her call.  
  
"Hello, Small Lady." Said Setsuna. But when she saw Chibi-Usa's   
expression, her voice hardened. "What happened? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Puu!! Help me! He took them away! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" was her only   
answer. Her communicator dropped to the floor, her hands no longer with   
the strength to hold it. The only thing that Setsuna could hear was her   
heart-breaking sobs...  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Stratos stopped next to the car where Chibi-Usa   
had locked herself. Yohann, Setsuna and Ami got out, worried beyond words   
when Setsuna told them what Chibi-Usa had communicated. Using her   
communicator's signal, they triangulated her position and rushed to her   
side.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" screamed Ami, knocking on the window. "Open the door, it's   
us!"  
  
When the door's lock clicked open, Yohann rushed to take Chibi-Usa out of   
the car. Once he had her in his arms, he began to calm her. "Shh...   
shh... It's all right, dear. Everything will be all right."   
  
"He... he... he took them! I couldn't do a thing to stop him! He forced   
them to go with him!" cried Chibi-Usa, her sobs wrecking her body.   
  
"He? Who's he?" asked Yohann, puzzled. The only answer he got were more   
tears and sobs.  
  
"Yohann..." said Ami. "I guess you should see this." She was standing   
next to the corpses, her computer already open.  
  
"Setsuna... take Chibi-Usa to the Stratos. We'll be back soon." Said   
Yohann, handing Chibi-Usa to Setsuna. When she got the young girl in her   
arms, Yohann walked towards Ami, looking at the bodies. "What do we have,   
Ami?"  
  
"Yohann, according to my scans... these people died from severe   
neurological trauma, caused by a tremendous amount of energy." Began Ami.   
"Also, I picked up faint traces of small electronic micro-components."  
  
"What?" Yohann kneeled next to the nearest body, and turned it on its   
back. "Alex, scan the corpses."  
  
"Right away, sweetie." Answered Alex, and ran a high-speed scan using the   
belt's sensors. "Yohann... these people had neural implants in their   
hypothalamus! According to this data, the implants exploded, blowing up   
their brains!"  
  
"Also, there's evidence that, once they died, their bodies felt from a   
high altitude. The multiple fractures and lacerations indicate that they   
felt from at least 200 yards... right on top of their actual position!"   
added Ami.  
  
"In short... someone fried their brains, and disposed of the bodies   
throwing them from a high altitude..." summarized Yohann.  
  
"That seems to be the only logical hypothesis, Yohann." said Ami.  
  
Without a word, Yohann stood up and walked back to the Stratos. Through   
the window, he said to Setsuna. "Let's go back to the base. You take this   
car, I'll take the one Chibi-Usa used to hide."  
  
"Yohann, what's the matter? Do you have an idea of what happened here?"   
asked Ami, worried.  
  
"I'm afraid I have a very good idea, Ami." Answered Yohann. And without   
saying anything else, he entered the Tsukino's car. Ami went back to the   
Stratos.  
  
"Sweetie..." began Alex, once they were alone. "You don't think...?"  
  
"Yes, Alex." Interrupted Yohann. "Cauldron was here."  
  
* * * *  
  
The Team was reunited in the living room, in different states of   
emotional agitation. When the away group returned, Usagi saw that Yohann   
was driving her family car and ran towards it. She gasped when Setsuna   
got out of the Stratos, with a crying Chibi-Usa in her arms. When the   
poor girl recalled her story (among sobs), everybody rushed to call their   
families for confirmation.  
  
Usagi was now crying, her sobs muffled by Mamoru's body, who tried to   
comfort her... with no avail.  
  
Laurella was holding Shingo, who was trying to hold back his own grief.   
He was trembling, and a couple of tears ran down his cheeks, unchecked.  
  
Rei had gone to her room, and was meditating in front of the fire she   
started in the chimney. The only evidence of her state was the paleness   
in her face.  
  
Ami and Minako were crying too, after they confirmed that their   
respective parents were missing. Haruka and Michiru were with them,   
trying to offer some comfort.   
  
Yohann was holding Robin in his arms, trying to comfort her. She was   
trembling, her emotions running rampart. She was sobbing quietly in his   
arms, curled in his lap.  
  
"All set." Said Makoto, entering the living room in that moment, the   
Guardian following her. "Chibi-Usa is now resting in her room, Setsuna   
keeping her company. We made a call to the police, and they'll handle the   
bodies you found in the forest."  
  
"Thank you, Makoto." Said Yohann.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do?" asked Alex. "Anyone has an idea?"  
  
"First thing, is to forget about going to England, Alex." Said Yohann.   
"My top priority now, is to save the hostages."  
  
"Wait a minute... what do you mean with YOUR top priority?" asked Alex.   
"That's mine too, Yohann! And don't forget it!"  
  
"Count me in, Sir." Said the Guardian. "It was my duty as Security   
Officer of this place to keep your friends' families protected. I failed,   
so I have to atone for my error."  
  
"Thank you, you two." Said Yohann.   
  
"But what about us?" asked Robin, her voice hardly a whisper. "They are   
our parents! We can't let you go after Cauldron alone!"  
  
"I'm sorry to say this, bimbo..." began Alex. "But right now, you are in   
no conditions for a fight. You could be an easy prey for Cauldron's   
tricks in your actual state."  
  
"I'm afraid Alex is right, dear." Said Yohann. "That's why you all will   
remain here. Let us handle him this time."  
  
"Are you sure that's a wise decision, Yohann?" asked Setsuna, who entered   
the living room and the conversation in that moment. Unnoticed by her,   
Chibi-Usa was following her.  
  
"No... but it's the only logical one, Setsuna." Answered the Guardian.   
"Besides, with the girls in these conditions, the rescue operation could   
only end in failure."  
  
In that same moment, the TV screen turned on, and a message appeared.   
  
INCOMING TRANSMISSION. STAND BY.  
  
Yohann tensed, knowing very well who was calling. His suspicions were   
confirmed shortly.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I hope you don't feel lonely tonight." Taunted   
Cauldron. His face was filling the whole screen.   
  
"Cauldron... you've gone too far this time. I'll destroy you once and for   
all, even if it costs me my own life!" growled Yohann.   
  
"I defeated you once in your own territory, Cauldron. It will be a   
pleasure to delete your rotten functions for good! And that's a promise!"   
added Alex.   
  
"Brave words, MeRMAid... and yours too, program." Said Cauldron, not   
loosing his temper. "Let's see if you can put action in them."  
  
"What have you done with our parents, Cauldron??" asked Usagi, her voice   
acquiring a steely edge. "Where are they? I swear, if you have hurt one   
single hair of their heads, I'll..."  
  
"Woah, woah, calm down!" said Cauldron, raising his hands. "They are   
distinguished guests of mine. Right now, they are learning a few things   
about me, you know?" His image disappeared, being replaced by one that   
shocked all presents. "As you can see, they are now in the middle of   
their first lessons. I wouldn't dare to interrupt, since they all are so   
eager to learn..." mocked Cauldron's voice.   
  
In the screen, the images of the Ainos, the Tsukinos, grandfather Hino,   
Yuuichiro and Akane appeared. They were bounded into metallic chairs, a   
helmet with a visor on their heads. Their teeth were clenched, their   
clothes damped with sweat. On a nearby table, was Technuma, unconscious.   
A helmet similar to the other ones was on his head. A bright orange glow   
surrounded his body. In that moment, Cauldron entered the scene.   
  
"They are still alive, as you can see." He began to say. "Too bad they're   
resisting, otherwise the process would be painless. But this guy here..."   
he then pointed to Technuma. "He almost gave me a fight! I had to cut off   
all the Technum input he was receiving. That did the trick!"  
  
"FATHER!!" screamed Robin. "What are you doing to him??"  
  
"Shh... don't shout, Saturn! You'll wake him up." Mocked Cauldron. "I   
have some very special plans for all of them. And now, let's go right to   
the point, shall we? I know you were planning to go to the next crash   
site, and who am I to interrupt your brave attempt? So, here's the deal:   
I'll be waiting for you there, and if you can defeat me, then you can   
have your families back. What do you say? It's a fair deal, isn't it?"  
  
"You have a deal, Cauldron!" said Minako, her body trembling because of   
her fury. "And it's a deal you'll wish you never made!"  
  
"I'll be eagerly waiting for you, Venus." Said Cauldron, smiling. "Oh,   
and that reminds me..." he turned back, and checked a set of dial in a   
nearby console. "This needs a little adjustment. Let's see..." He then   
punched a series of keys, and all the helmets began to glow. Immediately,   
all his victims screamed... a scream that pierced the girl's hearts and   
souls to their very cores.  
  
"Aah! That's better, don't you think?" asked Cauldron. "Now, that's what   
I call music!" and turning around towards the camera, he added. "Don't   
forget... I'll be waiting. But don't take too long... I don't have too   
much patience." With that, the screen went blank.  
  
Nobody said a word for a few seconds, still shocked after what they saw.   
Nobody noticed when Rei joined them, her body trembling, her face pale.   
Chibi-Usa walked next to Usagi, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yohann   
was opening and closing his fists, his jaw clenched.   
  
Suddenly, without any warning, the girl's sigils began to glow. Faintly   
at first, but gaining strength with each passing second, until their   
light became unbearable. Without phrases, without warning of any kind,   
they transformed. The Guardian, Yohann, Mamoru and Shingo looked at them,   
puzzled.   
  
Sailor Moon then walked calmly towards Yohann, her face an emotionless   
mask. "Yohann..." she said. Yohann shuddered when he heard her. Her voice   
was so calm... so cold... "You are going to take us with you. And we are   
not going to accept 'no' for an answer."  
  
"Usagi..." began Mamoru, but was interrupted by Sailor Uranus.  
  
"She's right, Prince." She said. "It's her decision. And as our princess,   
we'll abide to it. And that's final." Uranus the looked at Usagi, a grim   
expression on her face... but internally, feeling proud of her princess.  
  
Yohann looked straight at Sailor Moon's eyes, and shuddered again.   
Instead of the clear blue eyes he knew, there were now ice-cold pools. No   
sign of warmth, consideration or patience showed on them. Only a burning   
rage, a desire to find the one that caused her so much grief and destroy   
him with her bare hands. Regaining his bearings, he said.  
  
"Very well. Although it's against my better judgement... we all go." The   
girls nodded at him at the same time, satisfied by his answer. He then   
continued. "Alex, Guardian... prepare the Leviathan for immediate take-  
off. We're going now."  
  
"Understood, sweetie." Answered Alex. "Do you want me to include anything   
in special to the final equipment loading list?"  
  
"Add some hover-stretchers, equipped with stasis fields." Began Yohann.   
"Also, include the new hover tanks we designed last week. Load the ones   
with plasma cannons. Also, include more medikits to the cargo, and double   
check the weapons status." And lowering his voice, he growled. "This   
time... we're going to hunt that bastard."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	13. Chapter 13

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 13: The New Avalon Mission. Secrets...  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, everybody was ready to get inside the Leviathan.   
During that waiting period, Artemis and Luna had returned from   
whatever chores they were doing. After learning what happened during   
their absence, they spent the last 5 minutes trying to convince the   
girls to let Yohann and his own team to handle the matters... to no   
avail.  
  
"It's no use, Luna." Said Artemis at last. "And even if Yohann hadn't   
accepted to take them with him, they could easily have used the   
Sailor Teleport to go there."  
  
"I know, Artemis..." answered Luna. She looked dejected, almost about   
to cry. "It just pains me that they are going in such emotional   
turmoil..."  
  
"I guess I can understand them," said Artemis. "The people they most   
love in this world... yanked away from them in such horrible way, and   
made them watch how they were tortured... I think... I think I'd do   
the same thing."  
  
In that moment, Alex spoke. "All preparations ready, sweetie. We can   
go when you want to."  
  
"Well done, Alex." Said Yohann, and after opening the hatch, he   
addressed the girls. "Well, this is it. I really hope you change your   
minds, though..."  
  
"Don't say it, Yohann." interrupted Sailor Moon. "We're going, even   
if you don't want to take us with you. Now, shall we go?" with that,   
she entered the Leviathan, followed shortly by the rest of the Team.   
When Endymion was about to enter, Yohann stopped him, grabbing his   
arm.   
  
"Hold on a second. I want to give you something." And guiding him to   
a nearby trolley, he opened an elongated case, and took its contents,   
his back turned to Endymion. "I asked Alex to build this for you a   
few days ago. We didn't have time to test it, but I guess that under   
the circumstances..."  
  
Endymion frowned, but when Yohann turned around, he was surprised.   
Yohann was holding in his hands a sword! It had the same shape as the   
one Endymion hold, but this one looked like it was made of crystal.   
The handle was made of what seemed obsidian, with a rose made of   
rubies and emeralds on it.   
  
"Before you say anything Endymion, let me explain briefly what this   
is." Began Yohann. "The blade is made with a modified, one single   
synthetic diamond. The edge is sharp down to one molecule wide, so   
you better be careful when you wield it. Also, if you concentrate on   
it, your energy will be amplified and directed to the blade. In short,   
you can cut all known materials with this sword."  
  
Endymion nodded, and grabbed the sword. The instant he did, he gasped.   
The sword began to glow golden, forcing Yohann to half-close his eyes.   
A brief moment later, the glow subsided, and the sword regained its   
normal appearance. Taking a deep breath, Endymion stood back a few   
paces, and began a series of movements with his new sword, sensing   
it. Satisfied, he wished his own sword to return to its place, and   
placed the new one inside the sheath. "Thank you, Yohann. It can come   
in handy."  
  
Yohann nodded, and both men began to walk towards the Leviathan.   
Before the hatch closed, Yohann heard Luna's voice. "Good luck,   
everyone..." was the only thing he could hear before the hatch closed   
definitely.   
  
When he entered the control room, he saw that everyone was already   
seated, while Jendra, Mercury and Saturn were on their respective   
places, finishing the launch procedures. Yohann then took his place   
in front of the controls.  
  
"We're ready, Yohann." said Saturn. "Course plotted and systems   
ready."  
  
"Thank you, Saturn." Answered Yohann. "Take us out, and let's go."  
  
Artemis and Luna watched how the landing platform raised to ground   
level... and returned to its original position empty.  
  
"I hope they can make it." Commented Artemis.  
  
"I hope so too, Artemis.... I hope so too." Was Luna's answer.  
  
* * * *  
  
"We are above Stonehenge, Yohann." said Saturn. "All systems   
functioning normally. There seems to be no trace of anomalies so far."  
  
Yohann nodded, and addressed Mercury. "Run a full sensor sweep of the   
area, Mercury. I want to be sure our 'friend' is here."  
  
"Running scan now..." said Mercury. "I'm picking up some sort of   
energy emission a good half a mile north-northeast from our present   
position. It's stationary and stable. It matches the same energy   
patterns as the Leviathan's when it's cloaked."  
  
"Then it's safe to assume that it's Cauldron's ship." Said the   
Emerald Knight, closing his fists. "What are we waiting for? Let's   
go!"  
  
"You heard the man, Saturn." Said Yohann, half-smiling. "Take us down   
next to it. Cloak our ship as well... I don't want to give him any   
chance to strike while we land."  
  
"Understood!" answered Saturn. A few moments later, the cloaked ship   
had landed next to the Darkstarr. "Engines shutted down, Yohann.   
We're ready to go after him!"  
  
"There seems to be no activity nearby, gang." Said Mercury. "It seems   
that he didn't notice our arrival."  
  
"All right... let's go!" said Yohann. "Hogosuro... did you bring the   
little surprise you wanted to give Cauldron?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Answered the Guardian. "I'll go get it."  
  
"Meet us outside, then. Well, team... let's move!" said Yohann, and   
with that, everybody left the ship, poised to save the hostages.  
  
  
"Yes. It's as ugly as I remember it." Said Sailor Mars. Mercury had   
linked her computer to the armor's visors of the rest of the team,   
and was using a filter to help them see the cloaked Darkstarr. "Any   
ideas of how are we going to get inside?"  
  
"How about opening the front door?" said the Guardian, joining them   
in that instant. "And I have just the key." Everybody turned around   
to look at him... and facevaulted when they saw his 'key'. He was   
carrying with him a strange looking device, all black. It looked to   
them like if someone had grabbed a turtle and perched it in front of   
a very big cannon! And big, to boot! It was at least 5 1/2 feet long!  
  
"What in God's name is that??" asked Jupiter, amazed.  
  
"It's a Proton Blaster." Answered the Guardian. "It will guarantee an   
entrance to that ship. Now... stand back, everyone!" Once he had a   
clear shot, he aimed the Blaster towards the entrance, guided by Alex   
and Mercury. Once ready, he pulled the trigger.  
  
A ray of green energy emerged from the Blaster. When it stroke the   
Darkstarr, a shower of sparks emerged from the impact zone, and   
everybody could see the entrance hatch glow green... and disappear in   
a flash.   
  
"Nice!" said Jupiter. "A little crude... but nice."  
  
"Thanks, Hogosuro." Said Sailor Moon. "Well, what are we waiting for?   
Let's move!" She then took the lead, and the Team entered the ship.  
  
  
"Where to?" asked Sailor Venus. They were now on the central section   
of the ship.   
  
"We'll split." Said Yohann. "Venus, Mars, Jupiter... you go to the   
control room. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto... you go to the engine room.   
Saturn, Jendra and Emerald Knight, you go to storage. The rest, come   
with me. We'll check the rest of the ship. And remember... if you   
find Cauldron or the hostages, call the rest immediately. We'll meet   
here in 15 minutes, understood?"  
  
"Roger!" said everybody, and without another word, they split.   
Fifteen minutes later, they were together again on the central   
section.   
  
"Any luck?" asked Sailor Moon.   
  
"None on our side." Said Sailor Venus. "The front of the ship was   
empty."  
  
"The same as the back." Said Sailor Uranus, a scowl marring her face.  
  
"The same as ourselves." Said Mercury. "I ran a full scan of this   
ship. It seems that we're the only living things on it right now."  
  
"And what about you?" asked Sailor Chibi-Moon, addressing Sailor   
Jendra.  
  
"We found the room where Cauldron held your relatives." Murmured   
Sailor Jendra. "It was empty... except for this." She then handed a   
note to Sailor Moon, her hand slightly trembling.  
  
Sailor Moon took the note, and read it. "It says: 'Nice try. But   
we're not here. If you want to catch me, then follow me to New   
Avalon... that is, if these people mean something for you.' Signed,   
Cauldron." She fought to contain the tears that threatened to blur   
her vision. "And he dared to write it with red ink, to boot!" She   
crumpled the note, and tossed it to the floor.   
  
'Sweetbuns...' said Alex, linking to Yohann's mind. 'Don't say a   
thing, but I scanned the paper. That... that's not red ink. It's   
blood... human blood.'  
  
'Oh, God... thanks for not mentioning it to the girls, Alex.' Thought   
Yohann. He gulped, and gathering his composure, he said. "Well... it   
seems that we'll have to get inside the base, after all. Now, let's   
move." In complete silence, they left the Darkstarr.  
  
  
The Team was now together in the center of the monolithic   
construction that was Stonehenge. So far, the terrain looked   
featureless. Not a single clue of how to enter the place. Mercury and   
Alex were running a scan on the whole area, trying to find a way to   
enter the base. The rest of the girls and boys weren't leaving   
(literally) a stone unturned, but so far...  
  
"How did he get inside? And are you sure that this is the place?"   
asked Sailor Uranus. "This could be a dead end, you know?"  
  
"No, Uranus." Answered Sailor Moon. "They are here. I can feel them   
near."  
  
"That's right." Confirmed Sailor Jendra. "I can feel them too. But   
there's something strange... I feel them... distant... like if they   
weren't truly near."  
  
"I don't know what else to do." Said Sailor Mars. "I've checked this   
rocks from all angles, and I haven't found a darn thing! How are we   
going to get inside??" Frustrated, she kicked the slab in front of   
her. It hurt... but she didn't mind the pain.  
  
Yohann was seated on the central rock slab, his head on his hands,   
trying to think of a way to enter the place. "I've ran out of ideas,   
Alex... do you have one?"  
  
"Sorry, sweetbuns... I don't know what else to do." Said Alex. "I've   
scanned the whole place five times already... so far, nothing!   
Although, there's evidence of a large subterranean chamber beneath   
us, so this is the right place."  
  
"That's little comfort, but thank you anyway, Alex." Said Yohann. He   
closed his eyes, thinking what to do... besides using the ship's   
weapons to open the darn thing wide open. In that moment, he felt   
someone seating next to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw it was   
Sailor Pluto. "I don't know what else to do... do you have any ideas,   
Pluto?"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled faintly at him, and putting a hand on his   
shoulder, she said. "Don't give up, Yohann. You've taken us this far.   
You'll find a solution, I'm sure."   
  
"Thank you, Pluto. I'll try not to disappoint any of you." When she   
turned around, Yohann lowered his gaze, his mind blank. He stood up,   
and began to look at the central slab, not thinking in anything in   
particular. His eyes then focused a small hole on one side of the   
slab. "Alex..." he asked. "What is this?"  
  
"Just a hole, baby." Was her answer. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Mmmm..." Yohann then traced the contours of the hole with his   
fingers, trying to get a mental image of it. What he obtained sent   
his mind into a whirl. Suddenly, he began to look at the rest of the   
rocks, and an idea popped in his mind. 'Can it be? Is it possible??'   
"Alex!" he shouted, surprising everybody. "Scan the rocks! I want to   
know their composition!"  
  
"Sweetie..." began Alex, sounding worried. "Are you all right? I   
mean... we know that these rocks aren't from the local area..."  
  
"I don't mean that!" said Yohann, his eyes unfocussed. "I want to   
know their EXACT mineral composition! Compare the results with the   
ones we already know of the Ginzuishou."  
  
"What are you thinking, Yohann?" asked Sailor Mercury, puzzled.  
  
"It's just a crazy idea, Mercury. And I hope to be crazy enough to be   
on the right track!" was Yohann's answer.   
  
"Baby... I got the results you wanted." Said Alex in that moment.   
"You'll never cease to amaze me with those intuition jumps of your   
mind... but it seems that, inside each rock, is a small content of   
crystals, whose structure is similar to the Ginzuishou!"  
  
"That's all I wanted to know Alex, Thanks." He then addressed Sailor   
Pluto. "Can you show me your Time Key for just a moment, please?"  
  
"What do you want to do with it, Yohann?" asked Sailor Pluto,   
frowning. She then summoned her Time Key.  
  
"Just confirm a lunatic's idea of an entrance, Pluto." When he saw   
the bottom of the Key, and compared it with the image he had of the   
hole, he gasped. "I can't believe it! It can't be that simple...! Can   
it?"  
  
"Yohann, can you PLEASE tell us what's going on??" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"Gang... I know you're not going to believe me, but... I guess I know   
how to get inside!" began Yohann. "This is crazy, but... I think that   
Stonehenge is a lock!" All presents looked at him like he was a   
babbling lunatic, stunned by his words.  
  
"You're right... that's crazy!" said Sailor Venus. "But assuming   
you're right... where's the key?"  
  
"Actually... this 'lock' needs two keys." Continued Yohann. "One..."   
he then pointed to the Time Key. "has been with us all the time."  
  
Sailor Pluto looked at him, blinking. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Only one way to find out, Pluto. Here, let me show you." Yohann   
grabbed Sailor Pluto's wrist, and almost dragged her to the central   
slab, and pointed the hole. "If my theory is correct... you have to   
insert the Time Key here. Now give it a try, please!"  
  
"I hope your idea is right, Yohann..." murmured Sailor Pluto, but   
inserted her Key in the hole. To everybody's surprise, it fitted   
perfectly. She continued inserting it, until it touched the bottom.   
Only the Garnet Orb was visible now. "I truly can't believe it." Said   
Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Seems that you're right, Yohann." said the Emerald Knight. "But you   
mentioned two keys... where's the other one?"  
  
"Actually... all the 'keys' are here." Was Yohann's answer. "To be   
precise... all of you are the keys!"  
  
"If I hadn't seen this with my own eyes, I'd say that you're crazy,   
Yohann..." said Sailor Saturn. "But I surrender to the evidence. Very   
well, what do we have to do?"  
  
"If I'm right... each one of you has to touch one of the slabs that   
surrounds this place... and concentrate." Said Yohann. "You have to   
imagine a door. A locked door that opens for you."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Each one, grab a rock!" said Sailor   
Moon, and moved to the one that was next to her. Each one did the   
same. Following Yohann's instructions, they placed their hands,   
closed their eyes and opened their minds, imagining an open door.   
  
Unnoticed by all, (except Alex, who was recording everything,) the   
slabs began to glow, each a different color. Suddenly, a ray emerged   
from each slab, hitting the Garnet Orb, which absorbed the energy and   
focused it towards the arch that was in front of it. Upon contact,   
the whole arched glowed white, and a swirling, silvery portal opened   
in its center!  
  
"Ok, everyone... you can stop now!" said Alex, loud enough so that   
everybody could hear her. "It seems that the entrance to New Avalon   
is open."  
  
The Team turned around, and looked at the open portal, amazed. "But...   
how? I mean... who could have possibly done such a thing?" murmured   
Sailor Saturn.  
  
"That's precisely the same thing I want to know, Saturn." Said Sailor   
Pluto, retrieving her Time Key from the slab.  
  
"What I want to know is... how did Cauldron open the entrance without   
the Key? And without us?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"I guess... the only way we can get some answers, is getting inside."   
Said Sailor Mercury.   
  
"Well, everyone... let's move." Said Yohann. "Alex... call the hover   
tanks and the stretchers. Let's not take any risks."  
  
"Yes, sweetie." Answered Alex. And with that, all crossed the silvery   
portal...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
... And entered a huge cavern. Even as they were underground,   
(confirmed by Sailor Mercury and Alex's scans) it wasn't dark. In   
fact, there was enough light for them to see. The walls glowed softly;   
a whitish light cast all over the place, like the one of a full moon.   
An underground lake was in front of them, a small spring feeding it.   
The atmosphere, although slightly cold, wasn't uncomfortable.   
  
"Wow..." murmured Sailor Venus, her mouth open.   
  
"It's beautiful." Commented Sailor Mars.   
  
"Almost like something out of a fairy tale." Said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Where does the light come from?" asked Sailor Jendra, awestricken.  
  
"The walls are covered with a species of lichen that reacts with the   
mineral contents of the area, creating their own light." Answered   
Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Focus here, people." Said the Guardian, breaking the spell. "Remember   
the main reason of why we're here: to rescue the people Cauldron   
kidnapped."  
  
"You're right. Sorry about that." Said Sailor Moon, shaking her head.   
"Well, now that we're here... where to, Yohann? It seems that you're   
the one that knows the way."  
  
Yohann turned around slowly, using the armor's sensors to get an   
image of the surrounding area. "Thank you for your confidence, Sailor   
Moon. It seems that there's a path to our right. According to my   
readings, apparently nine people walked on it before us. And the   
footprints look recent."  
  
"Cauldron and our parents... it has to be them!" exclaimed Sailor   
Saturn. "What are we waiting for? Let's go and get them!" She then   
tried to run to the path indicated, but Yohann placed a hand on her   
shoulder, stopping her. "What are you doing?" demanded Saturn. "Let   
me go!"  
  
"Not so fast, bimbo!" said Alex, before anyone could say a thing.   
"We're all going, remember? And what makes you think that Cauldron   
didn't left some surprises scattered around here to cripple or   
destroy us? Rushing like that is a sure way to walk in his hands, you   
know? So, chill!"  
  
Saturn turned around, and looked at Yohann, tears threatening to   
escape her control. After a tense moment, she relaxed. "Yes... yes,   
you're right. Sorry for that."  
  
Yohann embraced Saturn, comforting her. "I understand how you feel,   
dear. But don't worry, we'll save them all. I already promised you   
that, remember?" When she nodded, he let her go. "Well, as she said...   
what are we waiting for? Let's go and get them, gang. Alex, Mercury...   
scan the area in front of us. If Cauldron left some of his tricks, I   
want to know it."  
  
"Understood." Answered both at the same time, beginning their   
respective scans.  
  
"All right... let's move everyone. And stay alert." Said Yohann.  
  
  
  
The Team had been walking for an hour approximately, following the   
path that started at the entrance they had encountered. At the   
contrary of the other two bases they had visited already, this time   
the entrance they used was still open after they crossed it,   
eliciting some very interesting commentaries from Sailor Jupiter. As   
expected, Mercury and Alex's scans have discovered some booby traps   
along the path, being easily disposed once their exact location was   
found.   
  
"How large is this place, anyway?" asked Sailor Neptune. "This isn't   
like the other bases."  
  
"My guess is that the survivors used a natural cavern network, like   
the ones of Rainbow." Offered the Guardian. "But what escapes my   
understanding, is why they choose to leave this tunnel. It simply   
doesn't make much sense."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Sailor Jupiter. Currently, she was walking next   
to him.  
  
"Because, leaving such an obvious entrance unprotected goes against   
any basic defense strategy. It's a double-edged sword, if you catch   
my drift. Although you can defend this kind of places, it also gives   
room for the enemy to send a distraction force to engage the   
defenders, leaving other entrances open." Explained the Guardian.  
  
"I see. So, what do you think?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"That we better stay alert. This walk has been easy so far... too   
easy." Finished the Guardian.  
  
Suddenly, they reached a fork in the road. Two different caves opened   
now in front of the Team. "Well, where to now?" asked Endymion,   
eyeing both entrances suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know." Admitted Yohann. "Any ideas, anyone?"  
  
"There's evidence that the entrance to the right has been used   
recently, sweetbuns." Said Alex. "Also, the one on the left, but the   
main force went right."  
  
"Confirmed." Said Sailor Mercury. "There's a set of footprints on the   
left tunnel, but it seems that they retraced, and rejoined the larger   
group, going to the right instead."  
  
"Perhaps Cauldron found something interesting on the left tunnel."   
Said Sailor Neptune. "Something that might give him an edge over us."  
  
"It seems that the only logical thing for us to do now, is to split."   
Said Sailor Moon. She then noticed something. "Pluto... your Key...   
what's happening to it?" Everybody turned around and looked at Sailor   
Pluto. Sailor Moon was right. The Garnet Orb was pulsing.  
  
"Mmmm... how peculiar." Said Sailor Pluto. She then aimed the Key   
towards the entrance to the right. The pulsing remained the same.   
When she pointed it towards the one on the left, the pulsing   
increased slightly. "Interesting. I wonder why is the Orb reacting   
like this?"  
  
"Only one way to find out, it seems." Commented Yohann. "Let's follow   
the left tunnel."  
  
"No, Yohann." interrupted Sailor Pluto. "Sailor Moon is right. We   
better split. That way, if this is a trap, at least we won't all fall   
into it."  
  
"As you wish, Pluto." Said Yohann. "I don't like it, but we'll do it   
that way."  
  
"Thank you, Yohann." said Sailor Pluto, nodding. "Who wants to come   
with me?"  
  
"I'll go." Said Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Same with me." Added Sailor Neptune.  
  
"I'll go with them, Sir." Said the Guardian. "I have my own sensor   
array. It may come in handy."  
  
"Very well. Anyone else?" asked Yohann.  
  
"I'll go with them too." Answered Sailor Jupiter, surprising the rest.   
  
"As you wish, Jupiter." Said Yohann. "Now that it's settled, lets   
move everyone. We've wasted enough time already. And remember... if   
something comes up, don't hesitate to call. Now, let's move." With   
that, both groups followed a tunnel...  
  
  
"Did something like this happen to you in the past, Pluto?" asked   
Sailor Uranus. She kept her guard up, not relaxing for one moment.   
They've been following the tunnel for a few minutes, the Time Key   
increasing the rhythm of the pulsing with each step.  
  
"Nothing of the sorts, no." answered Sailor Pluto. "Even more, I'm   
not sure that anything like this ever happened in the history of the   
Time Guardians."  
  
"Wow, that's really something." Said Sailor Jupiter. "I never   
imagined that something could take you by surprise, Pluto."  
  
"There's always a first time for everything, Jupiter. Remember that."   
Countered Sailor Pluto, calmly. In that moment, they reached a fairly   
big cave. It was completely enclosed; the only entrance was the one   
that the girls and the Guardian had used. But at the far end...  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Sailor Neptune. "It doesn't look like it   
belongs here."  
  
"That's for sure." Commented Sailor Jupiter.  
  
The reason was that, at the far end of the cave, was a strange dome.   
Completely opaque, it didn't allow a view of what's in the interior.   
The surface looked smooth, without any imperfections. It even seemed   
to be glowing.  
  
"Don't move." Said the Guardian. "I'll go and check it out. You wait   
here."   
  
"Ok. Be careful, Hogosuro." Said Sailor Jupiter.   
  
The Guardian nodded, and walked next to the strange object, his   
blaster aiming at it all the time. When he was standing next to it,   
he lowered his gun, and began to use his own sensors on it. "That's   
strange..." he said after a few moments.  
  
"What's the matter? Asked Sailor Uranus, frowning.  
  
"I... I can't get an accurate reading." Answered the Guardian. "It's   
almost like... it wasn't here at all. Although, I can detect that   
there's something inside. I'm not sure what it is, but definitely   
there's something inside." He stared at the dome for a few more   
seconds, and without truly thinking about it, he placed a hand on it.   
Immediately, tendrils emerged from the dome, and surrounded his arm!   
His body froze, the hand that was carrying the Proton Blaster stopped   
mid-moving to aim the dome!  
  
"HOGOSURO!!" Screamed Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"IT'S A TRAP! I KNEW IT" Said Sailor Uranus. Immediately, she   
attacked. "WORLD SHAKING!" Her attack raced towards the dome,   
impacting next to the Guardian. The shockwave was strong enough to   
free him, sending him to one side, still frozen. But what no one   
anticipated was that the dome absorbed the attack, and sent it back   
towards Sailor Uranus!   
  
"Look out! INCOMING!" Screamed Sailor Neptune, jumping to one side,   
the rest doing the same. Uranus' attack raced through the place they   
were occupying a mere second before, entering the tunnel they used   
and exploding there, causing the tunnel to collapse, sealing the only   
exit from the cavern.   
  
"You should learn to control your temper, Uranus." Commented Sailor   
Pluto, standing up and dusting her fuku.  
  
"Well, it didn't go the way I wanted. So... sue me." Retorted Sailor   
Uranus, standing up as well. "How was I going to know that that...   
thing would react like that?"  
  
"Hogosuro! Answer me, are you still with us?" echoed Sailor Jupiter's   
voice. While the Outers were recovering, Sailor Jupiter had move next   
to the Guardian. "Come on, you can do it! Get moving, you enormous   
piece of junk!"  
  
"Uuhhh..." The Guardian groaned, and slowly, began to move again.   
"What... what was that? And how did you call me, Jupiter?"  
  
"Don't you EVER scare us like that again, do you hear me?" said   
Sailor Jupiter, smiling. "And why did you do something so careless,   
anyway?"  
  
"I... I had to get a more accurate reading. I never expected it to   
react like that." Began to explain the Guardian. "It was strange,   
though. I didn't feel that I was under attack. It was more like... if   
someone was probing me, searching for something. It went right to my   
main memory banks, and retrieved all the information there. It even   
scanned my mind. It was... weird."  
  
"Then, it's not one of Cauldron's traps?" asked Sailor Pluto,   
approaching him in that moment.   
  
"I don't think so. It's more like a defense mechanism." Concluded the   
Guardian. "Someone took a great deal of effort to protect whatever is   
inside that thing."  
  
"Do you think it's the device Cauldron is looking for?" suggested   
Sailor Neptune, approaching him as well. Sailor Uranus was next to   
her.  
  
"It could be, but it doesn't make any sense." Said Sailor Uranus. "If   
it is, then where is he? He wouldn't let down the opportunity to grab   
it. Although, I'd love to see him here... and blast him!"  
  
"Same here." Said Sailor Jupiter. "But besides that... anyone has an   
idea of what to do now?"  
  
"Let's start with opening the tunnel. We can't stay here." Suggested   
Sailor Neptune. "Don't you agree, Pluto?" When she didn't get an   
answer, she turned around... "PLUTO!!!!" Everybody gasped when they   
saw what Sailor Neptune saw.  
  
Sailor Pluto was standing next to the dome, almost like she was in a   
trance! The Garnet Orb was now glowing, instead of pulsing. And very   
slowly, she placed her right hand on top of the dome...  
  
"Oooh, no you don't!" said Sailor Uranus. "WORLD...!!" But before she   
could continue, everybody rushed to stop her. "What are you doing?!?!   
Let me go! We have to help her!"  
  
"Are you crazy??" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "You could hurt her! Not   
to mention that this time, the cave could come crashing down on us!"  
  
"Wait... look!" said the Guardian, pointing towards Pluto. Everybody   
watched her, amazed.  
  
The same energy tendrils that froze the Guardian, were now touching   
Sailor Pluto's temples. Her expression was calm, relaxed. The   
tendrils moved all over her face... almost like caressing her. Once   
finished, the tendrils moved to her right hand, and remained there   
for a few seconds, after which they retracted back into the dome.   
  
Sailor Pluto's expression saddened, confusing the rest. A tear ran   
unchecked down her right cheek, and still trance-like, she began to   
walk away from the dome. When she was next to the sealed tunnel, she   
turned around, and murmured. "Death scream." Immediately, her attack   
raced towards the dome.  
  
"Not again!" said Sailor Jupiter, her eyes glued on the attack. She   
gritted her teeth, expecting the moment where the energy would be   
absorbed and reflected back towards Sailor Pluto. What she (and no   
one else) expected was what happened next.  
  
When Pluto's attack touched the dome, the cavern was illuminated by   
the onslaught of energies combining, forcing the girls to shield   
their eyes. The Guardian only half-closed his, adjusting his vision   
to continue monitoring the events. When the glow subsided, only the   
Guardian was able to see the dome dissipating, showing its contents.  
  
Instead of the dome, now was standing what looked like a crystal   
coffin. The edges and base seemed to be made of gold, and what seemed   
like images of knights battling were carved all around the base.  
  
"Ooh, my eyes." Said Sailor Neptune. "I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Let your retinas adjust again, Neptune." Said the Guardian. "I don't   
detect any damage on you, girls."  
  
"Glad to know that, Hogosuro." Said Sailor Uranus. "But what   
happened? And what was that light?"  
  
"It seems that Pluto's attack destroyed the dome." Answered the   
Guardian. "It's no more."  
  
"Pluto! What happened to her? Is she all right?" asked Sailor Jupiter,   
blinking furiously trying to regain her vision.  
  
"You all stay here, and let your eyes adjust once more. I'll go and   
check her." Said the Guardian. He then moved towards Sailor Pluto,   
who was leaning against her Time Key, breathing shallowly. "Pluto,   
are you all right?" asked the Guardian.  
  
"I... I think so." Answered Sailor Pluto. "Dizzy... that's all."  
  
"Hold still." Said the Guardian. He then placed his left hand a few   
inches over Sailor Pluto's head, and activated his crimson ray. A few   
seconds later, he deactivated it. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"Better, thank you." Said Sailor Pluto. "What happened?"  
  
"That's what we want to know, Pluto. You looked like you were being   
controlled by... whatever or whoever is in there." Said the Guardian,   
pointing towards the 'coffin'.  
  
"I wasn't controlled, Hogosuro..." began to say Sailor Pluto. "It was   
more like... I don't know... like if part of me was... trapped inside,   
asking for my help to get out and... redeem."  
  
"Redeem? Redeem for what?" asked Sailor Jupiter, joining the   
conversation. Neptune and Uranus joined them too.  
  
"Good question." Said Sailor Neptune. She then eyed the strange   
'coffin'. "Why don't we go and check it out? It seems safe now."  
  
Everybody nodded, and approached the 'coffin' cautiously, the   
Guardian aiming his blaster towards it all the time. When they saw   
the 'coffin's' contents, more questions popped in their minds.  
  
"What the...?" said Sailor Uranus.   
  
"I can't believe it..." murmured Sailor Neptune.  
  
"How...? Why...? Is this a dream?" said Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"If it is, it's the first one I've had since my activation." Offered   
the Guardian. "Not to mention that it's a collective one."  
  
Sailor Pluto just kept steering at the 'coffin', her expression now   
neutral.  
  
The cause of their confusion was that, inside the strange object, was   
a woman. She was dressed in Middle Age-type clothes, her dress   
gracefully hugging her delicate body. Her skin was white, like   
alabaster. Her hair was reddish brown, with red highlights, and it   
was covered with a silver hair net, studded with stars and precious   
stones. Her hands were covered with what looked like scaled, open   
metal gloves, also made of silver. But what drawed their attention   
was what she was holding in her hands.  
  
It was a sword... a broad sword, to be precise. Exquisitely crafted,   
it showed no signs of oxidation nowhere. The handle had precious   
stones embedded on it, but the most impressive one was located in   
the blade. It resembled...  
  
"The Ginzuishou??" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "What is it doing   
here?? I thought that it merged with Sailor Moon when she obtained   
her Soul Power!"  
  
"It's not it." Said Sailor Pluto. "Although I can sense an enormous   
power emanating from that gem... a power that rivals the Ginzuishou."  
  
"You have to be kidding, Pluto." Said Sailor Uranus. "Where did   
this... person... got a hold of a crystal that's been on the Moon   
Royalty's hands for millennia, and placed it on a sword, of all   
things?"  
  
"Why don't we ask her...?" murmured Sailor Pluto, again looking like   
she was in a trance. Without thinking, she placed the Garnet Orb on   
top of the 'coffin'. Immediately, the Orb began to glow, the energy   
conveying all over the surface of the strange object. After a brief   
moment, she removed the Orb, and stepped back. The others did the   
same.  
  
A soft humming was heard, coming from the base of the 'coffin', at   
the same time, the top of it began to retract, freeing the woman.   
Once free, a soft reddish glow enveloped her for a minute, then   
stopped. And everybody looked, amazed, when the woman began to stir!   
  
"She's alive..." murmured Sailor Neptune, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"It seems that the object was a suspended animation capsule."   
Murmured back the Guardian. "Logical, if you consider the alternative   
that she might be a survivor from the original crash."  
  
"But why did the Garnet Orb activated it? It doesn't make any sense   
to me." Murmured Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Heads up, everyone... she's moving." Said Sailor Uranus.   
  
The strange lady stood up, very slowly, as if her body couldn't   
remember how to move by itself. Once on her feet, she opened her   
eyes, and everybody noticed that they were blue, as the sky on a   
spring day. She was at least 5' 8", and her posture was at the same   
time, straight and relaxed... almost regal. The mysterious woman then   
looked straight at the girls and the Guardian, and began to walk   
towards them. Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and the Guardian prepared   
their attacks, but were stopped by Sailor Pluto.  
  
"No..." she said. "I don't think she wants to harm us." And without   
saying anything else, she began to walk towards the lady as well,   
while the rest were ready to strike if the situation required it.  
  
When Sailor Pluto and the strange woman were face-to-face, Pluto   
talked first. "Greetings. Who are you?" The woman just kept staring at   
Pluto, her expression unreadable. Sailor Pluto continued. "We mean no   
harm. My friends and I came here to stop a terrible evil from   
obtaining a device we believe is hidden in this place." Same results.   
Pluto continued. "If we don't stop that being, a terrible fate awaits   
the inhabitants of this planet, and others as well. Can you   
understand me?"  
  
"It's no use, Pluto." Said Sailor Uranus. "I don't think she can   
understand a word of what you said."  
  
"I... understand." Began to say the strange lady. With the exception   
of Sailor Pluto, everybody looked at her, surprised by the turn of   
events. "Need... more... words."  
  
"Need more words? What do you mean?" asked Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Talk." Answered the woman. "Learn... understand... speak... me."  
  
"If I got that one right," began Sailor Jupiter, "what you want from   
us, is to speak to you, so you can learn our language, is that   
correct?"  
  
"Correct. Speak. Please." Finished the woman, smiling at Jupiter.  
  
"Well... here goes nothing." Said Sailor Uranus. With that, everybody   
began to take turns speaking, helping the mysterious woman to learn   
their language, and hoping that she would aid them to stop Cauldron   
from getting the T/S distortion device...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cauldron had arrived to one sealed cavern, after inspecting all the   
other caverns on his path. "What do we have here?" he mused, although   
he already knew what was there. With a seemingly effortless punch, he   
reduced the obstacle to debris, opening the chamber. He entered,   
followed by eight silent silhouettes. When he saw the contents of the   
sealed chamber, a wicked half smile crossed his face.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the cavern, was a strange looking device.   
Comprised of a series of crystals, metal plaques, tubes, vials with   
strange colored liquids, and parts that looked almost organic, the   
T/S distortion device waited for someone to find and use it.   
Unfortunately, the first one that found it was the one that intended   
to use it against its creators.  
  
"At last... after all this time." Murmured Cauldron. "With you,   
nothing will stop me!" He then began to circle the device, a   
triumphant expression in his face. When Cauldron reached the back of   
the machine, he noticed what seemed like a bank vault door on the far   
wall. "Woah! An extra bonus!" he said. Cauldron approached the door,   
and using his cybernetic eye, began to scan it. After a minute or so,   
he dwindled with the door, and opened it. "You, stay here and guard   
the device. Don't let anyone get near it." Ordered Cauldron. Eight   
figures nodded in unison; satisfied, Cauldron entered the mysterious   
chamber.  
  
What he found was not what he expected, not by a long shot! Inside,   
was a strange looking device that reminded him the stasis pods on   
Cryssalid. Upon approach, Cauldron saw a man inside, dressed like   
some sort of magician, complete with the pointed hat! The clothes   
were midnight blue, and the man had a very impressive grey beard. But   
what draw Cauldron's attention was what was resting next to him.  
  
A black sword, so black that light seemed to run away from it, led at   
the left side of the strange subject. "Mmmm... yes. A VERY tasty   
extra bonus, indeed!" said Cauldron to himself, and immediately   
proceeded to activate the reanimation sequence of the pod. "Once this   
fool is awake, I'll extract every bit of information his feeble brain   
has, and then turn him into my slave... yes, that will do." Muttered   
Cauldron.  
  
A moment later, the sequence was complete, and the pod opened.   
Cauldron looked satisfied as the man began to stir, and awaken. But   
what he didn't anticipate was that the bearded man recovered so   
quickly! When he looked at Cauldron, he grabbed the black sword, and   
began attacking the cyborg with all his might. Cauldron began to   
parry with his metallic arm, surprised that someone recovered from   
the suspended animation so quickly.   
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!!" Screamed Cauldron, and moving swiftly, he punched   
the bearded man with all his might. The man tried to stop the punch   
with the sword, but it wasn't enough. Cauldron hit him with enough   
force to send him tumbling back, dizzied. "A nice little bug... with   
a nice looking stinger." Commented Cauldron. "Too bad your venom   
doesn't affect me... huh?" His last expression was because the   
strange man raised his arms, and spoke in a tongue he couldn't   
identify at first. When the man finished, he leveled the sword,   
pointing it towards Cauldron... and from it, a stream of what looked   
black flames erupted, engulfing Cauldron!  
  
Cauldron had learned from his past encounters with Sailor Moon, and   
was prepared, nevertheless. He erected a force field around him,   
deflecting the flames. And jumping over them, he landed next to the   
man, and kicked the sword away from his hands, while slapping the man   
hard with his organic hand. When the man took a couple of steps away   
from Cauldron towards the sword, the cyborg moved and grabbed the   
man, and prepared himself to kill that nuisance. But when he was   
about to tear the man apart, he looked at his eyes, and what he saw   
made him change his mind.  
  
Madness. A dark intelligence. And hate. Pure... undeniable hate   
irradiated from those eyes. Things that Cauldron understood, and   
welcomed with all his being. "Perhaps you can be useful to me after   
all." Said Cauldron. He then placed his cybernetic hand on top of the   
man's head, and began to emit an electromagnetic frequency akin to   
the human brain. The man screamed for a moment, trying to stop   
Cauldron's intrusion on his head. Few seconds later, the man relaxed,   
and accepted the data Cauldron forced inside his brain.   
  
"Ok... let's try again, shall we?" said Cauldron, once he finished.   
"Who are you, and what were you doing inside that pod?"  
  
The bearded man looked at Cauldron, dizzy, his eyes unfocussed. After   
a moment, he regained his bearings and began to talk. This time, he   
began to talk... in Japanese. "I... I... I am... MerLynn..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"How long do you think we have to go?" Asked Sailor Chibi-Moon. They   
had reached the cavern network that served as habitats for the now   
disappeared crew of New Avalon, and after checking each one of the   
rooms, were back on the central tunnel, heading back.  
  
"We'll go as far as we need." Said Sailor Mars, matter-of-factly. She   
was growing desperate by the minute.  
  
"Calm down, Mars." Said Sailor Moon, walking next to Sailor Mars.   
"I'm eager too, but losing our tempers won't solve anything."  
  
"She's right." Said Yohann. "Letting your emotions rule your rational   
thoughts will only put you right where Cauldron want you. We all have   
to calm down, and continue."  
  
"But it's so hard! I'm worried for my parents..." said Sailor Venus.   
Her voice almost cracked when she mentioned her parents.  
  
"You don't have to continue, you know?" said Yohann, worried for the   
girls. "Let Hogosuro and myself handle Cauldron..."  
  
"Don't even mention that again, Yohann!" retorted Sailor Mercury,   
interrupting him. Yohann looked at her, slightly surprised by this   
unusual emotional outburst of her. "This time is personal, and we're   
the ones that will save them. This is our fight, and that's final."  
  
"Mercury, I..." began to say Alex. She then decided to correct what   
she was about to say. "Girls... perhaps you don't believe me, but I   
understand you. I know this has to be hard on you, but please! Try to   
calm down. Cauldron's not going to give us any slack when we finally   
find him."  
  
Emerald Knight chuckled at Alex' remark, although without any humor.   
"Thanks for trying, Alex. I needed that."  
  
"The point here, everybody... is that we have to focus here." Said   
Sailor Jendra. "Yohann and Alex are right. If we don't calm down,   
he'll mow us down." She then walked next to EK, and grabbed his hand.   
He smiled at her, grateful of her gesture.  
  
They walked a little more, alert in case Cauldron left more surprises   
along the way. After a few more minutes, Sailor Saturn walked next to   
Yohann. "Do you think they're ok?" she asked.  
  
Yohann looked at her, and noticed that she was worried for her   
friends, as well as for her father's fate. "If you mean them..." he   
cast a furtive glance at the girls, "no. But perhaps that's the edge   
we'll have once we found Cauldron. And if you mean your father and   
their relatives..." He looked at her eyes, and saw that she was   
anxious for something that raised her hopes. "They'll be fine, don't   
worry. Cauldron wouldn't risk losing the only edge he has against us.   
Don't worry, love."  
  
Sailor Saturn grabbed his hands, and smiled sadly at Yohann. "You are   
a lousy liar, you know?"  
  
Yohann sighed, and not daring to look at her, he asked. "Am I that   
transparent?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. To me, anyway, you are." Answered Sailor Saturn. "But   
thank you, anyway."  
  
Yohann felt his heart cringe. He hated to lie to her, but he had to   
try. It pained him to see them all so bad emotionally, and regretted   
for the thousand time letting himself be convinced to let them follow   
him to that place.  
  
"Heads up, people!" said Alex in that moment. "Seems that we found   
our man. Look ahead."  
  
The Team had reached the place where Cauldron made his entrance. For   
a moment, the only sounds heard were their fists clinching, their   
resolves setting.  
  
"At last..." said Sailor Moon. "Let's go and get our parents."  
  
"Hold it, Moon!" said Alex. "We can't go in there just like this! I   
bet all my files that Cauldron is waiting for us there. He's no fool,   
you should know that already!"  
  
"She's right, Sailor Moon." Said Yohann. "Let's make sure about it,   
ok? Alex!"  
  
"Yes, baby!"   
  
"Send the hovertanks ahead." Continued Yohann. "Let Cauldron know   
that we mean business."  
  
"Right away, sweetbuns! On their way." Said Alex. In that moment, the   
three hovertanks that were with them moved, and floated inside the   
cavern.  
  
A moment later, three loud explosions echoed, announcing the   
destruction of the three units. A maniac's laugh followed the   
destruction of the hovertanks, and a voice everybody loathed was   
heard. "Is that the best you can throw at me? Come on, you people!   
Why don't you step inside, and play?"  
  
"Well... now we're sure he's in there. Let's move everybody, and let   
him know that NO ONE messes with us!" said Sailor Moon, and without   
waiting for an answer, she entered the chamber.  
  
The rest didn't hesitate either, following her inside. Yohann sighed,   
and steeling himself, followed everyone inside...  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  



	14. Chapter 14

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRET OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 14: The New Avalon Mission: Surprise, Surprise...  
  
  
The Team entered the chamber, steeling themselves for what they might   
find inside. The first thing they noticed as soon as they entered,   
were the smoking remains of the doomed hover-tanks. They didn't pay   
attention to the burned debris. Instead, they focussed their gazes on   
the figure that was standing in front of the T/S distortion device.  
  
"About time, kids." Said Cauldron, smiling wickedly at them. "I was   
starting to think that you didn't want to rescue your relatives."  
  
"Cut the chit-chat, Cauldron." Hissed Sailor Jendra. "Where are they?"  
  
"What?" asked Cauldron, feigning being surprised. "What is this? No   
mumbo-jumbo? No 'in the name of the moon,' yadda, yadda, yadda? No   
funny dances while talking?"  
  
"Who has time for that?" Growled Sailor Moon. "Now... TALK!!"  
  
"I never imagined you had such a short fuse, Moon. I'm impressed."   
Began Cauldron. "Ok... You all came here because you wanted to recover   
your poor, defenseless parents, right?" The only response he got was   
their furious looks. Unperturbed, he continued. "And obviously, to   
stop me from getting this lovely piece of equipment." He then pointed   
towards the device.   
  
"Get to the point, Cauldron... or else..." said Endymion. And to prove   
his point, he unsheathed his sword, pointing it towards Cauldron.  
  
"You two are such a perfect couple... that you make me sick!" said   
Cauldron. "Very well... to the point. The deal is as follows: Defeat   
my new minions, and you'll have your families back. Defeat me, and   
you'll have the device. What do you say? I can't be fairer." Again,   
only silence greeted his tirade. "You are no fun... therefore... you   
all have to die!" He then snapped his fingers, and from behind the   
device, eight shadows emerged and walked next to him.  
  
When the team saw them, their reactions were just what Cauldron   
expected.   
  
"No... no..." said Sailor Moon, leaning against Endymion, who observed   
shocked at Cauldron's new minions. Sailor Chibi-Moon embraced Sailor   
Moon, staring horrified at them as well.  
  
Sailors Mercury and Venus embraced each other, tears flowing down   
their faces. Not a word came out of their mouths.  
  
Emerald Knight felt down on his knees, sobbing. Sailor Jendra kneeled   
next to him, her empathic senses overwhelmed by his grief.  
  
Sailor Saturn was sobbing uncontrollably. Yohann embraced her in a   
protective manner, his face a study of hate...   
  
Sailor Mars' face contorted, like it didn't know how to manifest the   
incredible fury she felt at Cauldron in that instant.  
  
"I see you approve these new models." Mocked Cauldron.   
  
"You... you... MONSTER!" screamed Sailor Moon, her sigil shining like   
a miniature sun.  
  
"I'll destroy you with my bare hands, you... abomination!" added   
Endymion.  
  
"I'll see to that... this time, you're dying for good, Cauldron!" said   
Yohann.  
  
"I'll personally see that your damned functions are erased forever,   
you sadistic piece of software!" finished Alex.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk... don't make promises you can't fulfill, kids."   
Taunted Cauldron. "And remember... if you defeat them, you can have   
your families. Fair is fair, don't you think? Have fun!" and with   
that, he left them with his eight new soldiers, laughing all the way   
out.  
  
The Team then faced their worst nightmare. In order to win, they had   
to defeat... the very people they had come to rescue!!  
  
Cauldron had operated all of them, in such ways that they hardly   
believed that these eight warriors were once their loved parents. The   
deranged cyborg had removed their left arms, replacing them with   
three-fingered claws. All of them had cybernetic right eyes, and   
their bodies were covered with some sort of black organic-looking   
suits. Their skin was ghostly white, and their faces were   
expressionless.   
  
"Grandpa... Yuuichiro..." said Sailor Mars, at the same time she   
began to approach them.  
  
"Mars... stop!" screamed Alex all of a sudden. "They'll attack you!   
Don't move an inch!"  
  
Her warning came too late.   
  
Moving faster than anyone anticipated, the cyborg warriors attacked   
them. Yuuichiro and Grandpa moved towards Mars, Yuuichiro's mechanical   
arm protruding a needle-looking spear and aiming it right towards   
Mars' heart! She barely dodged the attack by jumping to the left, but   
Yuuichiro continued his attack.  
  
Ikuko began to attack Sailors Moon and Chibi-Moon, while Kenji began   
to attack Endymion and Emerald Knight. The Elder Hino produced what   
looked like modified ofudas, and launched them towards the girls,   
nailing Sailor Jendra with one, paralyzing her. Meanwhile, the Ainos   
focussed their attacks on Sailor Venus and Yohann. Akane aimed her   
left arm towards Sailor Mercury, and shoot a series of scalpels at   
her! And Ulysses... he began to attack his own daughter!  
  
"Hand to hand, everyone!" Screamed Yohann all the while he avoided   
another swipe at his throat. "Don't hurt them! Don't use your powers!"   
he avoided another swipe. "Alex, try to jam their cybernetic   
implants! We have to stop them somehow!"  
  
"I've been trying since we saw them, sweetie!" answered Alex. "But   
they have some sort of ECM (Electronic Counter Measure) device on   
them! I can't make contact!"  
  
"Somebody do something!" screamed Sailor Chibi-Moon. Ikuko had her   
cornered, at the same time she had Sailor Moon secured with her   
cybernetic arm. She was trying to grab Sailor Chibi-Moon by the   
throat, in a clear intent of choking her. Endymion heard her, but he   
couldn't do a thing for the moment, since Kenji was focussed on   
trying to kill him.  
  
Emerald Knight was trying to free Sailor Jendra, but he found that   
almost impossible, since Grandpa Hino was tossing a literal shower of   
ofudas at him, attempting to paralyze him as well.  
  
Sailor Mercury wasn't faring better. Her legs and arms were covered   
with cuts, and still avoiding her own mother's attack.   
  
Sailor Saturn was trying to reach her father, all the same she   
avoided his attacks. "Dad, please! Don't do it! You have to come back   
to me! Please, remember who you are!" Ulysses' attack seemed to   
falter for a brief second. "Yes, dad! You can hear me! Fight it!"   
said Sailor Saturn, lowering her guard for a moment... that proved to   
be fatal.  
  
Ulysses smacked her in the face with his flesh arm, dizzying her. She   
shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, and looked at her   
father... just in time to see him charging in his hand a golden ball   
of Technum!  
  
Yohann saw that too, and his blood froze in his veins. "ROBIN!!" he   
screamed, and jumping with all his strength over Mr. Aino's head, he   
sprinted towards Sailor Saturn, shouting a command to one of his   
spheres. "Alpha, AURA!" As soon as the green energy field surrounded   
his body, he jumped in front of Ulysses, at the same time he released   
his Technum attack against Sailor Saturn.  
  
The clash of both energies was spectacular, to say the least.   
Everybody stopped the fight and covered their eyes,. Yohann screamed,   
his armor catching fire at certain points, while the Technum reacted   
with his Aura and consumed it. Fortunately, the protection was strong   
enough to defuse a big part of the attack, otherwise he would have   
died there. When Yohann felt to the ground, part of his armor's chest,   
back, legs and arms cracked and turned to dust, revealing the second   
and third degree burns that laid under his armor.  
  
"YOHANN!!" screamed Sailor Saturn as soon as her eyes caught the   
scene. She ran to his side, and kneeling next to him, cradled his   
head tenderly on her lap. "You fool! Why did you do it?" She didn't   
mind the tears that began to drop on his face.  
  
"Never... mind... me... Saturn." Muttered Yohann. "Just... save...   
the rest... and... take... care..." He closed his eyes, and went limp   
on Sailor Saturn's arms.   
  
The cyborgs seized the opportunity and caught everybody, holding them   
against the wall, at the same time they hold their arm-swords against   
their throats. Emerald Knight and Sailor Jendra were paralyzed because   
of the ofudas, and could only watch helplessly.   
  
Mr. Aino was holding Sailor Chibi-Moon, Akane with Sailor Mercury,   
Ikuko with Sailor Moon, Kenji with Endymion, Mrs. Aino with Sailor   
Venus, Yuuichiro with Sailor Mars, Ulysses with Sailor Saturn.   
Grandpa Hino was standing behind Sailor Jendra and Emerald Knight,   
more ofudas at the ready.  
  
"Bravo! Magnificent fight!" said Cauldron, emerging from behind the   
T/S device, clapping all the time. "What a touching sacrifice, I must   
add." He said, and approached Yohann's prone body, kicking him. He   
didn't pay attention to Sailor Saturn's gasps. "Too bad. I wanted to   
finish him myself. Oh, well! You may wonder why you're not dead,   
right? That's because I still need you... let me rephrase that. My   
new ally need you."  
  
"New... ally?" asked Sailor Moon, he throat crushed mercilessly by   
Ikuko. She couldn't help but let some tears escape her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes! Allow me to introduce you... would you come forward, my new   
friend?" Cauldron then bowed, and the bearded man that he encountered   
earlier walked next to him. "Ladies, gentlemen... this is my new   
friend... MerLynn!"  
  
"Merlin??" Asked Endymion, ignoring the searing pain he felt in his   
throat. "But... he's a myth. A legend!"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no Endymion!" said Cauldron. "Not Merlin... it's   
M-E-R-L-Y-N-N. You see, he's the lone survivor of the original crash   
of this place. Unfortunately..." he whispered the next statement.   
"... all this time in stasis made his mind a little... unstable, if   
you catch my drift."  
  
While Cauldron was talking, MerLynn approached the Team, and began to   
touch them with his withered hands. All the while me murmured "yes,   
yes... excellent... they're magnificent!... they'll do nicely...   
prime material..."  
  
"Well, MerLynn?" asked Cauldron, "are they what you need?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes!" said MerLynn, nodding enthusiastically. "Their   
energies are more than enough!"  
  
"E... nergies?" muttered Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Oh, how could I forgot about that?" said Cauldron   
in a mocking tone. "You see, because of all the time that has already   
elapsed, the device has lost its power. So... in order to make it   
operational again, it needs to be... recharged."  
  
"Their life-forces will do nicely!" cackled MerLynn. He then took a   
black sword from his robe, and began to point it towards the Team.   
Sailor Moon's eyes grew impossibly wide, shocked. She recognized the   
sword!  
  
"Impossible!" she said. "It was destroyed when the Prime died! I left   
it on his station! It should have been destroyed!"  
  
"You know of this sword, child?" asked MerLynn, puzzled. "It just   
appeared in my laboratory, before that treacherous witch imprisoned   
me in that wretched capsule! Tell me, what do you know of it?" He   
then pressed the sword against Sailor Moon's abdomen, making her   
groan.  
  
"Leave her alone, you old ghoul... urk!" Endymion's tirade was   
interrupted when Kenji's grip increased. The rest were treated the   
same when they attempted to defend their friend and leader.   
  
"He... re... sy..." said Sailor Moon, fighting to stay conscious.   
  
"Heresy? I like the name. It's so... appropriate." Commented Cauldron.   
"Enough chit-chat, already. We're wasting time. MerLynn, who's our   
first... donor?"  
  
"Tough choice..." muttered MerLynn. "Three of them will do perfect   
for the first stage. She..." he then pointed at Sailor Mars, "she..."   
he then pointed at Sailor Moon, "and she." He finished, pointing at   
Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Their life-force is incredibly high. Anyone will   
do."  
  
"Perfect!" gloated Cauldron. "In that case... why not start with the   
freshest product?" And addressing Mr. Aino, he ordered. "Place that   
one in the device."  
  
The cyborg then took Sailor Chibi-Moon, and ignoring the Team's pleas   
of not doing it, Mr. Aino tied up the struggling girl in the T/S   
distortion device.   
  
MerLynn aimed his sword towards the helpless child, and began to   
mutter something. Heresy began to glow a dark light, and suddenly, a   
dark energy beam engulfed Sailor Chibi-Moon, making her scream. The   
T/S device began to hum, liquids began to course through the tubes,   
and the crystals on it began to glow. MerLynn continued his onslaught,   
and soon Sailor Chibi-Moon was encased in a dark energy cocoon, her   
screams suddenly ceasing to be heard.  
  
"What a lovely sight, don't you think?" Gloated Cauldron. He then   
looked at everybody, and watching then staring at him with hate in   
their eyes, he added. "Oh, don't be impatient. Your turn will soon   
arrive."  
  
"Don't... count... on it... Cauldron." Cauldron turned around, and   
saw that Yohann was trying to stand up. "You'll... never... beat us."  
  
"Want to bet, MeRMAid?" said Cauldron, and walking next to Yohann, he   
placed a foot on his back, nailing him against the floor. "Look at   
yourself! You're nothing but a pathetic corpse right now, and your   
friends will soon be nothing more than withered cadavers, their   
life-force powering my prize! And you DARE to defy me?" He then began   
to grind his foot on Yohann's back, making him grunt in pain. "Accept   
it, all of you lost! Lost against the greatest AI ever created!"  
  
"Guess again." said a voice coming from the entrance. "WORLD SHAKING!"   
The sudden attack of Sailor Uranus sent the cyborgs tumbling to one   
side of the wall, releasing the captives. All of them dropped on   
their knees, trying to regain their breaths.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune's surprise attack hit Cauldron in the   
chest, sending him against a far wall.   
  
At the same time, Sailor Jupiter and the Guardian ran towards Sailor   
Jendra and Emerald Knight, and ripped the ofudas from their foreheads,   
releasing them. The Guardian then aimed his Blaster at MerLynn. "Cease   
your activities... NOW!"  
  
"No, not now!" murmured MerLynn. "Not when I'm so close to extract my   
revenge!"  
  
"You still want to destroy the world, don't you MerLynn?" MerLynn   
gasped when he heard that voice, and stopped his attack, He then   
turned around towards the origin of the voice, and growled when he   
saw who said that.  
  
Standing next to Sailor Pluto, was the same woman that the other   
group had reawakened. She was holding her sword, pointing it towards   
MerLynn with her right hand. "Why don't you forget that?" continued   
the woman. "Things doesn't have to end like this. Let me help you,   
please."  
  
"Help me?" growled MerLynn. "Just like you helped me before,   
imprisoning me inside that wretched stasis pod? No, thanks! I prefer   
to destroy this world! It doesn't deserve to exist! Surrender now,   
Nimue! You don't stand a chance against me now, not while I have this   
sword with me!" He then aimed Heresy towards the woman. "You should   
have stayed death all this years! Now, I'll make sure that you die!"  
  
"So be it." Murmured Nimue. "Sailor Pluto, you go and rescue your   
friend. I'll handle MerLynn." Pluto nodded, and hurried to free Sailor   
Chibi-Moon.  
  
"Not so fast, everyone." Said Cauldron, standing up and addressing   
the newcomers. "You can't win. I made sure of it! Attack, my loyal   
slaves! Don't let them get away!"   
  
The cyborg warriors began to move again, beginning the battle all   
anew.   
  
"Oh, no... not again!" said Sailor Mars. "There has to be a way to   
stop them without hurting them!"  
  
"There... is." Muttered Yohann, still in the floor. "One weak...   
point."  
  
"What is it, sir?" asked the Guardian, standing next to him in an   
attempt to protect him. "Where do we have to strike?"  
  
"Cauldron..." muttered Yohann. "He... controls them. Get him."  
  
"Stop, my little pets!" said Cauldron. His warriors stopped at once,   
and returned to his side. "Really clever, MeRMAid. You finally   
guessed the only weak point in my plan. Too bad it won't work!"  
  
"We'll see about that, Cauldron." Muttered Endymion, his sword at the   
ready. "Prepare yourself to be defeated once more!"  
  
"Is that so?" said Cauldron, raising an eyebrow. And waiving his   
hands towards everybody, he added. "Come on, hit me with your best   
shots!"  
  
"You asked for it... " Said Sailor Moon. "LUNAR SOUL BLAST!" Her   
attack raced towards Cauldron, who was just... waiting. As soon as   
her attack reached him, she gasped. "No way!"  
  
Her attack just reached Cauldron, and in a perfect imitation of their   
first encounter with the Guardian, the energy surrounded him, and was   
absorbed by his cybernetic arm. "I think you dropped something, Moon.   
Here, let me give it back!" He then waved his hand, and Sailor Moon's   
attack was returned in her direction.   
  
Sailor Moon stood transfixed, not believing what she just witnessed!   
Because of the opportune intervention of Endymion, she was saved from   
being destroyed by her own attack.  
  
The Guardian noticed it, and cringed. "Incredible! He duplicated my   
defense system!" And addressing the rest, he shouted. "Don't shoot   
your powers at him! He'll just toss them back at you!"  
  
"Shut up, you pathetic machine!" retorted Cauldron.   
  
"I guess it's my turn now." Muttered Endymion. "Very well, Cauldron...   
I'm your opponent now. Fight with me! Or... are you afraid of losing   
before a simple human?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of any protoplasmic piece of shit like you." Growled   
Cauldron, taking the bait.   
  
Endymion nodded, and unsheathing his sword, approached Cauldron,   
ready to destroy him. Without a warning, both warriors collided, soon   
becoming just a blur, their attacks vicious and merciless. Endymion   
attacked with all his might, Cauldron doing the same. Endymion,   
however, was surprised. Supposedly, his new sword had the ability to   
cut through all known materials, but so far, Cauldron was successful   
stopping every attack he launched at the cyborg without any   
significant damage.   
  
Yohann was barely awake, catching glimpses of the fight. He muttered   
something, and closed his eyes again. Because of him being closer to   
Yohann, the Guardian was the only one that heard him. Nodding, he   
yelled at Endymion. "Focus, Endymion! Be one with your sword!"  
  
Part of Endymion's mind registered the advice, and filed it in his   
subconscious. And without stopping his attacks, concentrated on his   
sword, thinking of it like if it was one of his magic roses. That's   
when it happened.   
  
Suddenly, his sword began to glow golden, and with another strike, he   
sent Cauldron's cybernetic arm flying away. The stump began to spurt   
blood and other fluids, at the same time that sparks went flying away.  
  
"YEEAAARRGGHH!!! You'll pay with your life for this insolence, human!"   
screamed Cauldron. Jumping away from Endymion, he focussed his   
cybernetic eye at the prince, and shot a ruby laser at him. Endymion   
moved his sword in front of him by reflex, and the shot bounced on   
his sword. Cauldron shot another 3 times, always with the same   
results.  
  
Endymion saw the chance he was waiting for, and with a leap, he aimed   
his sword at Cauldron's chest. His aim was true.  
  
Cauldron gasped when he felt his heart pierced mercilessly by   
Endymion's sword, his mind feeling with a report of the extensive   
damage received. Eyeing Endymion, he said, spurting blood. "You...   
how... could you do... that? My body... reinforced..."  
  
"You'll get your answers in Hell, Cauldron." Hissed Endymion. He then   
extracted his sword from Cauldron's chest, and waiving it again... he   
decapitated the cyborg.  
  
Before his head was cut off, Cauldron had just enough time to scream:   
"MERLYYYYYYNN!!" before everything ended for him.  
  
Without him controlling them, the altered hostages went unconscious,   
at last free from Cauldron's control. Everybody cheered at that,   
until they heard an almost animalistic scream.  
  
"CAULDRON! You killed him! You killed my new friend!" Everybody   
turned in the direction of the voice, and saw MerLynn looking at them,   
his eyes filled with hate and anger. "He was the only one that   
understood me... and now he's dead! I'll avenge him! You all will die   
here!" MerLynn then began to aim Heresy at the Team, and began to   
shoot burst after burst of black flames at them. Everybody jumped   
away from his attacks.  
  
"STOP!" screamed Nimue. "Your fight is with me, not with them. Face   
me!"  
  
MerLynn stopped his attacks, and faced Nimue. "As you wish... bitch!   
YAAAAHH!!" With that, the battle among two ancient enemies began anew.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto was trying to figure out a way from saving   
Sailor Chibi-Moon from the machine, not finding any. She began to   
grew desperate, not knowing what else to do. She figured out that, if   
she tried to destroy the machine, the little girl might be killed,   
but if she didn't do anything soon, Chibi-Moon would die in a matter   
of minutes, her life-force drained from her young body.  
  
The battle continued for another 3 minutes, becoming fiercer by each   
passing second. Sparks of white and dark flew away from the swords   
each time they collided. MerLynn attacked with almost inhuman fury,   
while Nimue deflected his attempts with grace and elegance. All   
presents watched awed at that, but no one dared to interrupt the   
fight.   
  
Suddenly, the fight stopped, both fighters jumping away from each   
other. MerLynn looked exhausted, while Nimue looked as if she had   
just arrived. "You've gone too far this time, MerLynn. Taking   
advantage of an innocent girl, and using her for your insane quest."  
  
"Innocent?" began MerLynn. "No one is innocent! You should know that   
better than anyone, Nimue! Everybody is guilty! There's nobody pure   
and innocent in this wretched planet! You and I, the worst of them   
all!" He punctuated that with a snarl.  
  
"I know..." muttered Nimue, lowering her gaze at the sword she was   
holding. "That's why making the right thing now is so difficult for   
me." She then raised her sword above her head, and said. "I'm sorry...   
old friend. JUSTICE BEAM!"  
  
Her sword began to glow, a silvery light that became stronger by the   
second. Suddenly, all the light concentrated at the tip, and a beam   
raced towards MerLynn. He raised Heresy in an attempt to block the   
attack, but it was useless. The beam broke in two, surrounding Heresy,   
and stroke MerLynn. He screamed when the light hit him.   
  
A moment later, the light subdued, and MerLynn collapsed, breathing   
shallowly. "As you see..." coughed MerLynn. "I've grown stronger...   
Very well, you win this battle... but the war is far from finished!"   
Feebly, he stood up, and walked towards the T/S device, and yelling   
incoherently, he stroke it, cutting most of the components. The machine   
began to hum violently, and a wave of semi-transparent energy was   
seen emerging from the damaged device.  
  
"In the end... I win, Nimue." Said MerLynn. "In a matter of seconds,   
the T/S distortion device will overload, sending you, me, and all   
presents into oblivion! Victory is mine!" he then began to laugh   
maniacally, still holding Heresy in his hands.  
  
"NO! CHIBI-MOON!" Screamed Sailor Moon, and ran to the girl's side,   
followed by Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Jendra and Jupiter. The rest   
were tending to their unconscious relatives.   
  
Nimue approached them as well, the Guardian following her and keeping   
an eye on her. She looked at the device, then at the black energy   
cocoon surrounding the little girl. "This isn't good. All the   
security features of the device are destroyed, and there's no way to   
stop it. And this cocoon is too strong for me to break it. I need   
help."  
  
"We'll do anything we can!" said Sailor Neptune. "What do you want us   
to do?"  
  
"None of you will be able to do a thing." Said Nimue, everybody   
looking at her, anguish reflecting in all. "however... there's   
someone among you that can help me with it... her." She then looked   
at Sailor Pluto, who nodded at her.  
  
Sailor Pluto then closed her eyes, and began to glow golden. In a   
moment, she had transformed into the Senshi of Pluto! Her uniform   
transformed, the colors being indigo and purple. Her Techno-armor   
became violet, and what looked like the design of twin sand   
hourglasses appeared on her shoulders. And on her right tigh appeared   
the golden Kanji JIKAN NO SENSHI, soldier of time. The Time Key   
morphed as well, transforming into her new weapon. It became a garnet   
battle staff, with the Garnet Orb mounted on top of it... the powerful   
Eternity.  
  
"But... but... how?" muttered Sailor Moon, her eyes almost the size   
of saucers!  
  
"Because of all the time I stayed in the Time Gate, I had more than   
enough time for myself, and to ponder the real essence of my soul."   
Answered Sailor Pluto, smiling at Sailor Moon. She then addressed   
Nimue. "I'm ready."  
  
Nimue nodded as well, and aiming her sword at the black cocoon, she   
concentrated. Sailor Pluto aimed Eternity as well, and closed her   
eyes. From both weapons, a steady stream of light collided with the   
black cocoon, making it weaver. The dark cover was almost gone when a   
sudden burst of energy emerged from the damaged machine, sending   
everyone tumbling back. The cocoon began to regenerate.  
  
"It's no use..." said Nimue. "The machine is absorbing our energy as   
well, and with that damage, it will release it back at us. We can't   
do anything..." and sobbing in her hands, she added. "I'm sorry! I   
failed again!"  
  
"Wait! Look!" said Sailor Jendra, pointing at the machine. Everybody   
looked, horrified, when Sailor Chibi-Moon opened her eyes, and feebly,   
reached her Moon locket, opening it. The future version of the   
Ginzuishou appeared in front of her, and closing her eyes, the   
crystal began to glow.  
  
"NO! CHIBI-MOON! DON'T DO IT!" Screamed Sailor Moon, and tried to   
approach her future daughter. Another wave of energy prevented her to   
touch the doomed machine.   
  
Everybody looked at the little girl's brave attempt, incapable to do   
a thing. Sailor Chibi-Moon opened her eyes, and her lips moved   
silently, forming the words "I love you all." In that instant, the   
cocoon exploded, everybody screaming.  
  
The first one to regain his vision was the Guardian. The first thing   
he noticed was that MerLynn was nowhere to be seen. The second   
thing...  
  
"What's that?" he asked, puzzled. In front of the T/S device, was a   
silver cocoon. All the girls, along with Endymion and Emerald Knight,   
approached it cautiously. Sailor Mercury activated her computer and   
began to scan it.   
  
"It's... it's her! She's inside of it!" she said, her voice cracking   
a little. "She's alive!"  
  
"She's alive?" said Sailor Moon, tears escaping from her blue eyes.   
"My little girl is still alive??"  
  
"Yes... somehow, the energy from her Ginzuishou protected her, and   
encased her inside that new cocoon." Continued Sailor Mercury. She   
then focussed her Visor towards the machine, and gasped. "We have to   
get out of here! The machine is about to explode!"   
  
"We'll never make it on time!" said Sailor Venus. "And there's too   
many people here to attempt the Sailor Teleport!"  
  
"We'll make it." Said Nimue. She then began to issue orders.   
"Everybody, get together and form a circle! Put the rest of the   
injured in the center, and prepare your powers for teleport!" Once   
everybody was ready, she raised her sword, and began to mutter   
something. Her sword began to glow again, and the power began to   
interact with the girls' own Sailor Teleport.   
  
A column of white light formed, and in a flash, the cavern was empty.   
In that precise second, the T/S distortion device finally overloaded,   
and a wave of energy began to fill the whole underground cavern   
network...  
  
* * * *  
  
In the middle of Stonehenge, a white pillar of light appeared, and   
when it disappeared, a weary group of girls, boys, and cyborgs were   
found sprawled in the dirt.   
  
"Oooh, my head." Muttered Sailor Venus. "I hope we never have to do   
that again!"  
  
"Dibs on that one." Said Sailor Jupiter, standing up. She then opened   
her eyes. "Hey, we're out! We made it!"  
  
"But what happened with the machine? And MerLynn?" asked Sailor   
Jendra.  
  
"And Chibi-Moon? Where is she?" asked Sailor Moon. She began to turn   
around franticly, and sighed alleviated when she saw the silver   
cocoon.  
  
Sailor Mercury activated once more her Visor, and scanned the floor.   
Her eyes widened when she saw the results. "It's gone!"  
  
"The machine is gone? But we already knew that it was about to   
explode." Said Emerald Knight.  
  
"No, not the machine. The whole cavern network! It's gone! There's   
nothing but rock in there!" said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"You mean, it caved in?" asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
"No! I mean that... oooh!" finished Sailor Mercury, not finding the   
correct words to express her findings.  
  
"What she means," helped Sailor Pluto, "is that the Time flow in there   
was altered. It is as if the whole place never existed."  
  
"Well, that's one problem solved. Now, we have to figure out how to   
take the rest with us back home." Said Sailor Uranus. "We lost the   
stretchers back there. And all that people is heavy."  
  
"How's everybody, Mercury?" asked Sailor Moon, worry showing on her   
face.  
  
Sailor Mercury scanned the victims with her Visor, sighing alleviated   
after finishing. "They're stable for now. The implants can be removed   
by the base's medical facilities, but..." Her face darkened. "For the   
organs he removed from them... There's nothing we can do about it."  
  
"Then... they'll have to remain as half-machines for the rest of their   
lives??" asked a disheveled Sailor Mars. "NO! I can't accept it!   
There has to be a way! They can't end up like that! They're innocent   
victims! They don't deserve that fate!" Unable to cope more with her   
emotions, she did something anyone rarely saw her do: She embraced   
the prone form of Yuuichiro, and cried over him.  
  
Sailor Saturn was kneeling next to Yohann, cradling his head on her   
lap. "Why did you do it? You didn't have to do it, you know? I could   
have dodge that shot. Now look at you..." She then kissed him   
tenderly on the lips, and added. "I love you, you fool. Don't you   
dare to leave me alone!"  
  
"He won't." Saturn turned around slightly, half surprised by the   
voice. She saw the Guardian standing next to her. "Now, please stand   
aside. I'll handle him." When Sailor Saturn moved over, he then aimed   
his crimson ray at Yohann and bathed him with it. "I wish I could do   
the same for the others," he said, sadness filling his voice.  
  
"There's nothing you can do?" asked Sailor Venus, anxious. "I thought   
that your ray could regenerate tissue! Can't you use it to...?" she   
couldn't finish her phrase, her voice cracking in that moment.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Said the Guardian, not daring to look at the rest.   
"My unit can only regenerate damaged tissue and recharge low   
bio-energy levels, not re-grow removed organs. I'm sorry."  
  
"I... see." Murmured Sailor Moon. She couldn't stand the sight of her   
parents in that state, and the thought of them having to live as   
cyborgs for the rest of their lives was becoming too much for her.   
Endymion was trying his best to offer support for his love, but he   
too was becoming agitated by the same thought.  
  
"I... I'll call the ship." Said Sailor Mercury, opening her computer.   
"We have to evacuate the area before someone comes over here."  
  
"Good idea, my dear Mercury! Allow me to help you with that!" roared   
a voice above them. Everybody turned around, not really surprised of   
hearing that voice... again.   
  
The Darkstarr decloaked, its gun ports open. "You are tougher than I   
imagined. I'm glad to see that my favorite enemies survived the   
destruction." Said Cauldron over the speakers. "What I can't believe   
is that, when you were inside my ship, you didn't do a thing to track   
me in the memory banks! That's really sloppy, even for you."  
  
"What do you mean by that, Cauldron?" asked Sailor Jendra.  
  
"Come on, kid! Remember that my REAL form is as an Artificial   
Intelligence Program!" answered Cauldron. "Do you truly believe that   
those bodies that you destroy are my true form? As long as I'm safe   
in this magnificent ship, you'll never be able to defeat me!"  
  
"He's right." Said Sailor Mercury, scanning the ship with her Visor   
and computer. "We're accustomed to fight PHYSICAL enemies, and that's   
what he has been taking advantage of. We've only been defeating   
images of him, not his true self!"  
  
"Brilliant as always, Mercury. That's why I want you by my side."   
Said Cauldron. "A mind like yours is so hard to find!"  
  
"Why doesn't he finish us already?" muttered Emerald Knight. "He has   
us right where he wants us."  
  
"Because, my dear greenie! I have a proposition for you all."   
Answered Cauldron.  
  
"Whatever it is, we're not interested, Cauldron. And that's final!"   
retorted Sailor Moon, her sentiment echoed by the rest.  
  
"Are you sure, Moon?" continued Cauldron. "And what if this   
proposition was... restoring your parent to full health?" Everybody   
gasped unconsciously at the offer. "Aaaah... so you're slightly   
interested, eh? Just keep in mind this: I did that, and I can undo   
it."  
  
"You want something else, Cauldron. Say it!" demanded Endymion.  
  
"You know me too well, Endy! That's right... there's something else.   
There's one condition to meet before I heal those unfortunate souls."   
Continued Cauldron, sarcasm dripping from the last sentence. "All of   
you have to surrender to me."  
  
"Not in your rotten existence, Cauldron! We'll never do it!" said   
Sailor Jupiter, taking a fighting position.  
  
"Are you sure of it, Jupiter? Do you really want to see your friends'   
parents being shunned from society? To see your friends suffer   
because of that? Come on! I can't believe you really want that!"   
gloated Cauldron.  
  
"Wait, Cauldron." Said Sailor Mercury. Everybody turned to see her,   
slightly confused. "Do you really want all of us?"  
  
"Mercury..." murmured Sailor Venus, shocked.   
  
"Aaaah... what do you have in mind, dear?" asked Cauldron.  
  
"You..." Sailor Mercury gulped, lowering her gaze. "You can have   
me... if you heal our parents, and leave my friends alone."  
  
"Mercury, don't! You don't know what you're saying!" said Sailor   
Pluto, surprised. "Do you realize what this will do to the Timeline?   
You're condemning the very existence of Crystal Tokyo with that   
decision!"  
  
"Mercury... don't do it." Said Yohann, sitting up in that instant.   
His wounds were already healed, and his armor was regenerating thanks   
to the Guardian's ray. "He's not going to keep his word."  
  
"Quiet, MeRMAid!" said Cauldron. "She made her choice... and there's   
nothing you can do about it!" He then addressed Sailor Mercury. "Very   
well, my dear. I accept your generous offer. I'll heal all of your   
parents, and leave your friends alone. I give you my word of honor."  
  
"Mercury, don't do it, please!" said Sailor Venus, grabbing Mercury's   
arm. Tears were on the verge of escaping her eyes. "You can't leave   
us! You... can't leave me!"  
  
"I have to." Said Sailor Mercury, her voice almost cracking. "That's   
the only way for all of you to get out of here... and to heal our   
families." She then embraced Venus. "I'm sorry, but it's something I   
have to do." Reluctantly, she let Sailor Venus go, and addressing the   
Darkstarr, she said. "I'm ready, Cauldron."  
  
"Wait, Mercury!" Sailor Mercury almost jumped when she heard Alex's   
voice coming from her computer. "Sorry I couldn't talk with you   
earlier. But I heard all your conversations. If you're going there...   
I'm going with you!"  
  
"Alex..." murmured Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Don't say a thing." Interrupted Alex. "Do you really think I was   
going to let my favorite friend face alone that maniac? Not in your   
life!" She then addressed the rest. "Don't worry, everyone. I'll take   
good care of her."  
  
"How touching... and convenient, too!" said Cauldron. "Two for the   
price of one. I like that kind of offers! Very well... I'm letting   
you two in. And for the rest of you... don't try a thing! I won't   
hesitate to destroy you all if you interfere."   
  
The rest of the Team clenched their fists, feeling impotent and   
helpless against Cauldron and his armed ship. They could only see the   
Darkstarr beginning to land, its weapons still aiming at them.   
  
When the Darkstarr's landing struts were about to touch the ground,   
three things happened simultaneously:  
  
1) A silver portal opened behind the Darkstarr, and the Infinity   
emerged from it, its guns blazing.  
2) The Guardian moved with his customary speed, and grabbed Sailor   
Mercury, taking her away from the Darkstarr.  
3) The Leviathan appeared from one side, its own guns aiming at   
Cauldron's ship and firing.  
  
"YOU TRAITORS!" roared Cauldron. "NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!" The Darkstarr   
activated its shields again, and began to fire at everybody at random.   
The Team grabbed the unconscious forms of their relatives, and   
scattered just in time. Meanwhile, the Infinity gave the Leviathan   
some cover fire while Yohann's ship landed next to Stonehenge, its   
cargo doors opening.  
  
"Everybody, get inside, quick!" yelled Yohann. Everyone made haste,   
and entered the ship. A moment later, the eight unconscious forms of   
the rescued hostages were secured on the control room's seats.   
Sailors Jendra, Saturn and Mercury took their posts, while Yohann   
took the main controls. "Hang on, everyone! We're moving!" The   
Leviathan lifted off, barely avoiding another barrage from the   
Darkstarr.  
  
"Yohann, I scanned Cauldron's ship." Reported Sailor Mercury. "Its   
shields are stronger this time. I don't think anything we can throw   
at it will seriously damage the structure."  
  
"Thank you, Mercury. That's something I didn't want to learn, but   
it's useful anyway." Said Yohann. "Jendra, open a comm channel and   
hail the Infinity."  
  
"Roger." Said Sailor Jendra. She then punched a couple of buttons on   
her console. "Channel open."  
  
"Thanks, Jendra." Said Yohann. He then raised his voice. "Leviathan   
to Infinity. Come in, Infinity. Over."  
  
"*Infinity here. Is everybody safe?*" was the answer.  
  
"Affirmative, Infinity. Thanks for the cover. But we still need your   
assistance here." Continued Yohann. "It seems that this time, our   
enemy reinforced its shields. We'll have to hit it with everything."  
  
"*Roger, Leviathan. Let's use attack formation Delta. That will give   
us enough room to get some good hits on that thing.*"  
  
"Roger, Infinity. Let's take this fight to the British Channel. We   
have to minimize the interference from the local militia."  
  
"*Understood, Leviathan. See you there. Over and out.*" On the main   
screen, all saw the Infinity accelerating, heading towards the   
British Channel.  
  
"Saturn, follow the Infinity, but make sure that we don't lose   
Cauldron!" said Yohann.  
  
"I don't think he plans to let us go that easily, Yohann." answered   
Sailor Saturn. And that was right. On the tactical screen, they all   
could see the Darkstarr pursuing them, its guns trying to lock on the   
Leviathan.  
  
"Perfect." Murmured Yohann. "Keep it that way, dear."   
  
"Your wish is my command, love." Answered Sailor Saturn, smiling at   
him.   
  
The pursuit continued for a minute, all the while the Leviathan   
outmaneuvered the Darkstarr. When they reached the British Channel,   
Yohann took control and steered the Leviathan towards the sea, almost   
touching the surface. The Darkstarr followed suit. "Any minute now..."   
muttered Yohann.  
  
As soon as he said that, the Infinity appeared from behind a cliff,   
and zeroed on the Darkstarr, its guns firing at the rear of the enemy   
ship.   
  
"NOW!" yelled Yohann, at the same time he pulled the control stick   
hard and hit a button on the console. The Leviathan lurched suddenly   
up, decelerating at the same time. The Darkstarr zoomed next to the   
Leviathan, with the Infinity in hot pursuit. As soon as both ships   
were ahead, Yohann accelerated, following them.  
  
"Mercury, Saturn! Arm all weapons, and fire!" ordered Yohann.  
  
Without answering, the girls did what he said. All weapons on the   
Leviathan locked on the Darkstarr, and began pounding at it. The sky   
was lit with the release of the weaponry of the three ships.   
However...  
  
"Cauldron's shields are debilitating, but not fast enough." Reported   
Mercury. "At this rate, we'll lose all our power before we can defeat   
him."  
  
"Damn." Said Yohann to himself. "We need an extra punch here... but   
what?"  
  
"I have an idea, Yohann." Said Sailor Moon in that moment."  
  
"Anything is welcome now, Sailor Moon. Go ahead, I'm listening." Said   
Yohann.  
  
"Put us in front of Cauldron's ship, and open the cargo doors. We'll   
handle the rest." Said Sailor Moon. Yohann looked at her, puzzled.   
"Trust us! We know what we're doing!"  
  
"All right. I'll do it, Sailor Moon. And I hope you're right." Said   
Yohann. "Guardian, go with them. And make sure they don't do anything   
foolish, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Said the Guardian.   
  
"Good luck, everyone." Added Yohann. "And take care."  
  
"Don't worry for us. Remember... we already have experience handling   
the impossible!" said Sailor Neptune, nodding at him before going   
with the rest to the back of the ship.  
  
  
  
Everybody gathered a few feet away from the open cargo doors, the   
wind howling almost deafening. They could see the near misses of the   
Darkstarr zooming by, mortal reminders of the danger they were facing.  
  
"All right, Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Mars above the wind howling.   
"What's your plan?"  
  
"The plan is to launch our attacks at that ship!" yelled back Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"Are you crazy!?!?" Yelled Sailor Uranus "We won't even make a dent   
on that thing!"  
  
"As Yohann said, anything is welcome now, I'm listening!" yelled   
Sailor Moon.   
  
"No, she's right!" yelled Sailor Mercury. "With our attacks, we'll   
weaken its shields enough for the weapons to finish it off! But we'll   
have to be very precise, otherwise he could gun us down! Besides, we   
still have our ultimate attacks! They're powerful enough to make the   
difference!"  
  
"Understood! I'll go first!" Yelled Sailor Neptune. She began to   
concentrate and aimed straight at the Darkstarr. When she felt the   
moment was right, she yelled "DEEP WATER TSUNAMI CRUSHER!!" But...  
  
"What the...??" said Sailor Neptune, puzzled. "It's not working!!"  
  
""No way! Let me try!" yelled Sailor Saturn. "SERAPHIM WINGS OF   
WRATH!" she yelled. Again, the same results... nothing. "That's   
impossible!"  
  
"In that case, it seems that..." muttered Sailor Uranus, at the same   
time she unsheathed Heaven's Wrath. She then began to wave the Katana   
over her head in circles, at the same time she began to gather energy   
on the tip. Sailor Uranus then began to close the circles, and   
suddenly, she aimed her Katana towards the Darkstarr, and yelled   
"HEAVENS BLADE ERRADICATOR!!"  
  
A white sphere of concentrated power raced from the tip of Heaven's   
Wrath towards Cauldron's ship, growing at the same time. By the time   
it impacted on the shields of the dark ship, it was 12 feet wide, and   
the ensuing explosion was tremendous. The Darkstarr shuddered under   
the impact, but it still continued firing at the Leviathan.  
  
"Good shot, Uranus!" Yelled Sailor Mercury. "His shields are down   
24.7 %!! But we still need something else!"  
  
"My turn now!" said Sailor Venus. She then began to concentrate too,   
and when she felt ready, she yelled. "DEADLY WINDS OF BANE!!" A   
sudden gush of wind formed behind her, at the same time a pinkish   
cloud began to drift towards the Darkstarr, guided by the wind. When   
it impacted the shields, the cloud just crossed them like they   
weren't there! Upon contact with the hull, the cloud began to sizzle   
and dissolve the structure, exposing the inner hull, and dissolving   
it at some points.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!" screamed Sailor Venus. "I bet he felt that one!"  
  
"Not yet!" said Sailor Mercury. "Your attack didn't damage the   
shields! One more hit will be all we need!"  
  
"Pluto! It's your turn now!" Yelled Sailor Moon. "You still have your   
ultimate attack!"  
  
"It won't work now, Sailor Moon!" answered the Senshi of Time. "It   
won't do any good against those shields!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Pluto, disheveled, however she knew that Pluto   
was right somehow. Suddenly, a new set of words began to form in her   
mind, indicating a new attack for her. Not her ultimate one, but   
powerful nevertheless. She then turned around, closed her eyes, and   
placed her hands in front of her chest, as if she was praying. A few   
seconds later, she opened her eyes, and yelled "MOON SOUL ECLIPSE!!"  
  
As soon as she finished her summoning, it seemed that the whole world   
stopped right where it was. Not a sound was heard... and the light   
around them began to dim. All presents looked at her awed, not daring   
to say a word. When the darkness was almost complete, a small speck   
of the purest white light began to form right in front of Sailor   
Moon, and began to drift slowly towards Cauldron's ship. After what   
seemed like an eternity, the spark of light gently touched the   
shields...  
  
...and a blinding, spectacular explosion rocked all ships present,   
illuminating the sky with its pure light. Another eternity elapsed,   
and the world resumed its normal course.   
  
When the Team began to regain their bearings, they noticed that   
Sailor Moon was still standing, her eyes focussed on the Darkstarr.   
Her expression was solemn, serene... except for one tear running down   
her cheek.  
  
"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" asked Endymion, standing next to   
her. Gently, he wiped away the tear off Sailor Moon's face.  
  
Sailor Moon blinked once... twice. And her face regained her normal   
expression. "Yes... yes, I'm ok. Just a little... confused, that's   
all. What happened?"  
  
"That's what I want to know!" said Sailor Mars. "That was quite an   
attack! How did you do it?"  
  
"I have no idea, Mars. But it felt good!" answered Sailor Moon,   
smiling.  
  
"And it did the trick!" began to say Sailor Mercury. "Cauldron's   
shields are down to 47 %! Now we have a chance!"  
  
"Way to go, sis!" yelled Emerald Knight. "Let's go back to the   
bridge, and blast that sucker off the sky!"  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement, and hurried to return to the control   
room.   
  
  
"Good shooting, everyone!" said Yohann as soon as the rest returned.   
"I was monitoring your battle and boy, what a battle!"  
  
"Yeah! You outdid yourselves this time, girls!" said Alex. "I never   
thought that Sailor Moon's plan could work, and I'm glad that I stand   
corrected!"  
  
"Thanks, Alex!... I think." Said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Enough chat, gang! Let's send Cauldron back to the pits of Hell   
where he belong!" said Sailor Mars.  
  
"Good idea, Mars! Mercury, are you with me?" asked Sailor Saturn.   
When Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement, she took her seat in front   
of the weapons controls, and aimed them towards the Darkstarr. "All   
right Mercury, give me all you have!"  
  
"All systems ready." Began Sailor Mercury. "All weapons charged and   
locked on target. Reactor at full capacity. Hit it, Saturn!"  
  
Sailor Saturn opened fire against the Darkstarr, all her shots   
impacting. The Infinity joined the fray again, firing at the same   
time. A moment later, the Darkstarr's shields collapsed, and all the   
shots began to impact on the damaged hull.  
  
"Don't think you have seen the last of us!" transmitted Cauldron.   
"We'll be back!"  
  
"'we'? What does he mean with 'we'?" wondered Sailor Jendra. She and   
the rest got their answer when another voiced was heard... a voice   
they thought never would be heard by them.  
  
"Yes, we'll be back! And next time, you won't be so lucky!" said   
MerLynn.   
  
On the screen, they saw the Darkstarr accelerate, and head towards   
the upper atmosphere, soon disappearing from the radar.   
  
"he's still alive...." Muttered Nimue.   
  
"But how did he survive? I thought he was destroyed." Wondered   
Emerald Knight.  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore. The point is... that he's alive, and   
allied with Cauldron. Our next battles won't be as easy." Said Alex.  
  
"And you call this easy??" said Sailor Mars. "Look at them! How can   
you say that!?!?!" she then pointed to the prone forms of the   
unconscious cyborgs. "And if I recall right, you said you can't do a   
thing for them!" Her rage was interrupted by an incoming message.  
  
"*Infinity to Leviathan. Come in Leviathan. What's your status?*"  
  
"Leviathan here." Answered Yohann. "Ship operational, and crew in   
good health." He paused for a moment, and added. "However, we have a   
situation."  
  
""*Indicate the nature of your current situation, Leviathan.*"  
  
"Alex, transmit the data we have concerning the hostages." Said   
Yohann.  
  
"Right away, sweetbuns!" said Alex, and began her task.  
  
"What do you have in mind, Yohann?" wondered Sailor Saturn, a hint of   
hope noticeable in her voice.  
  
"Just a hunch, dear. And if I'm right... we may be able to help   
them." Was Yohann's answer. A moment later, the Infinity responded.  
  
"*Data received, Leviathan. I'll see what I can do. And you're right,   
with your current medical equipment, you won't be able to help these   
people. Don't worry everyone, they'll be ok.*"  
  
Yohann sighed, comforted by the thought that they weren't completely   
alone. "Thank you, Infinity. We'll be waiting for your help."  
  
"*Roger, Leviathan. Help is on its way. Infinity out.*" With that,   
the Infinity entered a silver portal, and vanished from their   
universe.  
  
"How did you know that that person was going to help us, Yohann?"   
asked Sailor Venus, puzzled.  
  
"Remember when he covered us back in Stonehenge? He mentioned   
something about 'attack formation Delta.'"  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Sailor Venus again.   
  
"That kind of attack formation is used by my own organization."   
Answered Yohann.  
  
"That's right! And that only means..." began Alex."  
  
"... that our mysterious bodyguard comes from our homeworld, Alex."   
Finished Yohann. "Ergo, that also means that he... or she, for what   
we know, has access to our medical facilities. And can get help for   
your parents, girls!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Sailor Saturn, looking at Yohann   
with a glint of hope in her eyes.   
  
"Not completely, love. But think about this: The ship that person   
uses has to be an experimental type, just like this one. That   
explains why Alex couldn't identify it in the first place. And has to   
be high up in the ranks, otherwise he/she wouldn't be able to obtain   
it. And if that person has a high rank..."  
  
"... then that person can obtain highly qualified medical assistance!"   
finished Sailor Mercury.   
  
"That also solves part of the mystery surrounding the identity of the   
Infinity's pilot. But that also opens a whole new set of questions."   
Wondered Sailor Pluto. "The most important ones are: Why is that   
person helping us? And... How does he or she knows when to help?"  
  
"Good questions, Pluto. Unfortunately, we won't get our answers soon.   
We have more pressing matters at hand right now." Said Yohann.   
"Namely, wait for medical help. Also..." He then stood up, and walked   
towards Nimue. "There's the matter of our new friend's identity.   
Excuse me, it seems that we haven't been properly introduced. My name   
is Yohann Starr, Lieutenant of..."  
  
"... the MRMA, I'm aware of that. Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant."   
Interrupted Nimue. "Sorry for the interruption, but I couldn't help   
it."  
  
"Don't worry. It's only logical to assume that you're also part of   
the Agency." Said Yohann. "And, your name is...?"  
  
"My name is Sonya Nimue. Battle division of New Avalon. I attained my   
rank of Lieutenant before... that phenomena stroke and sent us here."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant Nimue. Glad to see that you're on   
our side as well." Said Yohann. He then looked at her sword. "That's   
quite a weapon."  
  
"yes, it is." Said Sonya. "I'm pretty proud of Excalibur."  
  
"Say that again!?!?!" said Endymion, standing up. "Did you say...   
Excalibur?? Like King Arthur's legendary sword?"  
  
"That's right. This is that sword." Said Sonya, smiling faintly.  
  
Everybody felt silent after that revelation. Finally, Yohann spoke.   
"It seems that we have a lot to learn from each other, Lieutenant   
Nimue. And it will be better if we finish this conversation back at   
our base."  
  
"I'll say..." muttered Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Saturn, let's head back home." Said Yohann. "We have a lot to   
talk... and some help to wait for."  
  
And with that, the Leviathan began its journey back to Gaia, with   
another ally... and a whole lot of questions in everybody's minds.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	15. Chapter 15

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 15: The other side of the coin.  
  
  
The Leviathan was only a few minutes away from Tokyo, and during the   
whole trip, no one had said a word. Sailors Moon, Venus, Mercury,   
Saturn and Mars, along with Emerald Knight were standing next to   
their parents, worried beyond words. Endymion and Sailor Jendra were   
trying to comfort their respective loves, but they were also worried   
for them. Sailor Uranus had taken the place of Saturn on the copilot   
seat, and was taking care of the few maneuvers left to the docking   
procedure.  
  
Yohann was deep in thought, also worried by the outcome of the events   
of the last days. They had been successful in stopping Cauldron again,   
but at what price? Eight hostages, altered by the deranged Artificial   
Intelligence, and Sailor Chibi-Moon! Since they left England, he   
assigned Alex and the Guardian to look after what appeared to be an   
energy cocoon, currently inside the medical pod in the cargo bay. He   
was experimenting a sense of guilt, gnawing his mind even more with   
each passing minute.  
  
Sailor Uranus interrupted his thoughts. "We are in range of the base,   
Yohann. Beginning landing sequence now."  
  
"Thank you Uranus. Bring us in." was Yohann's only answer, resuming   
his thinking. Uranus looked at him, and shrugged, leaving the   
sensation she got from him for another time.   
  
The Leviathan landed with great efficiency, and soon was inside the   
hangar. A group of hover stretchers were waiting for them, and with   
haste, the nine patients were transferred to the Medical Ward.   
Immediately, they were placed with great care in the biobeds. Mercury   
then began to examine them with the scanning ray, looking at the   
readings as soon as they appeared on the screens.  
  
The tension that permeated the atmosphere was palpable, as well as   
the silence. The only sounds were the soft humming of the medical   
devices, and the hurried paces of Mercury going from one biobed to   
the other. A moment later, the results were ready, and the Senshi of   
Mercury looked at them, an infinite sadness reflecting inside her   
blue eyes.  
  
"Mercury... what is it?" asked Sailor Venus, worried. "How bad is   
it?" Everybody gasped when Mercury suddenly ran next to her mother,   
and collapsed on her body, crying desperately.  
  
Yohann gulped, and walked to the nearest screen. When he read the   
data displayed, he closed his fists with so much strength that his   
nails pierced the skin, drawing blood. Unnoticed by the rest, a   
couple of tears felt to the floor.  
  
Sailor Pluto moved next to Yohann, and gently she moved him aside. He   
didn't resist. She then read the data, and closed her eyes, clenching   
her delicate jaw. Through her teeth, she muttered. "I can't believe   
that something that claims to have intelligence, can do something so   
horrible to others."  
  
"Can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on??" demanded Sailor Moon.   
"Please, tell me that they're going to be all right! Tell me that   
they are going to be the same as before!" She was standing next to   
Ikuko, holding her hand. She was crying, not caring about it. The   
only thought in her mind was that her parents had to be ok... that if   
someone could save them, it could be her friends.   
  
Pluto and Endymion walked next to Sailor Moon, and without saying   
anything, they embraced her. Sailor Moon couldn't resist anymore, and   
collapsed on Endymion's arms, her cries piercing everybody's hearts.   
  
"Very well, can anyone explain to me what's the meaning of all this?"   
demanded Sailor Uranus. She didn't show it, but she was as worried as   
the rest. Sailor Neptune noticed that, and gently took Uranus' hand   
within hers.   
  
Sonya Nimue nodded at Uranus, and walked to one of the screens. When   
she finished reading the data, she almost started crying herself. But   
with a great effort, she managed to keep her voice steady. "I... think   
it's better if I tell you in another place... the patients need to   
rest." And addressing the Guardian, she asked. "Excuse me, but is   
there some place here where we can talk in private?"  
  
"I think that the War Room will be adequate. We can transfer the data   
from here to there in order for a better explanation." Said the   
Guardian.   
  
"It will do. Thank you." Said Sonya. "Now, if you all please follow   
me... I can explain the situation to all of you." Reluctantly,   
everybody began to head towards the War Room, except Mercury and   
Venus. Mercury was still clutching Akane's hand with hers, not   
wanting to let go. Venus was trying to convince her to go with the   
rest, but she didn't want to leave her parents either. Sonya walked   
next to Mercury, and very gently, untangled Mercury's fingers and   
released Akane's hand. "Come, dear. They need to rest... and so do   
you. As a matter of fact... everybody needs some rest."  
  
Venus nodded at Sonya, and mouthed 'thank you' at her. Sonya smiled   
in response, and they left the Medical Ward.   
  
Before leaving the place, Yohann turned around, and looked at the   
patients, and then at his hands. He then noticed that they were   
covered with blood... but he didn't pay too much attention to that.   
Before leaving the Medical Ward, he murmured "I'm so sorry... this is   
all my fault... my fault... "   
  
  
* * * *  
  
Once everybody was together in the War Room, Sonya proceeded to   
initiate the link between the computers in the Medical Ward and the   
War Room. With that done, the data was displayed on the holographic   
projector, making it rotate so that everyone could see it.   
  
"According to this," began Sonya, "Cauldron did some very drastic   
alterations on their bodies. I'm not sure what kind of medical   
facilities you have, but..." She gulped, and taking a deep breath to   
calm herself down, continued, trying to lessen the gravity of the   
situation for the sake of the group. " A lot of the damage can be   
reversed."  
  
"What... what do you mean with... a lot?" asked Emerald Knight,   
hesitantly. "Can't all the damage be reversed?"  
  
"Let me finish first, please." Said Sonya. "The things he did,   
besides the obvious, were these: He removed their lungs and hearts,   
as well as a big part of their circulatory system along with their   
digestive system, and replaced them with some sort of life-sustaining   
unit that took its place. He also replaced part of their autonomous   
nervous system with high-speed fiber optics, increasing their stimuli   
response. Cauldron also..." She gulped, but forced herself to   
continue. "Also drained their blood, and replaced it with a complex   
mix of chemicals that allowed their organic parts to sustain   
themselves. In a way, this mix is more stable than normal blood, but   
still..."  
  
"Please, don't continue!" begged Sailor Moon. "I can't stand it   
anymore!"  
  
"Then... there's no hope for them?" asked Sailor Venus, her voice   
barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm not saying that." Said Sonya. "If we can get our hands in some   
sort of cloning facilities, then we can 'culture' the necessary   
organs for them. The blood issue will be a fairly easy one. The only   
hurdle there is to know their blood type."  
  
"That information and more can be obtained from their medical files   
at the hospital network." Said Sailor Mercury. "I don't like to do   
that, but I'll hack into their computer systems and obtain the data   
we need."  
  
"I'll help you with that, Mercury. Don't worry, we'll save them!"   
said Alex, trying to cheer everybody. "Even more, if that fails, we   
can use the medcom's data to interpolate it and get all the necessary   
information to synthesize the elements we need."  
  
"It's going to be a close one, Alex. But I think that if things come   
to that extreme, we can try." Said Sonya. "Anyway, there's one thing   
that I don't think we can't solve. Sorry."   
  
Everybody felt silent, and dreaded what Sonya was about to say. The   
silence continued for a couple of minutes, no one feeling capable to   
break it. Finally, Sonya said the final piece of information.  
  
"In order for them to obey Cauldron's mental commands, he... he   
literally chopped their brains." The girls gasped when they heard   
that. "Cauldron removed part of their brains, and replaced them with   
microelectronic components. I'm so sorry for being the bearer of such   
terrible news."  
  
"This has to be a nightmare..." muttered Sailor Mars. "I can't believe   
what I'm hearing. Nothing of this can truly be happening!"  
  
"I know how you feel, Mars." Murmured Sailor Moon. "My parents...   
Yuuichiro... Mr. and Mrs. Aino... Dr. Mizuno... all of them...   
gone..."   
  
"Wait a minute!" said Alex. "That's not entirely true."  
  
"What do you mean, Alex?" asked the Guardian.  
  
"It seems that Technuma didn't undergo such a drastic operation."   
Answered Alex. "You see, according to this data," she then displayed   
Technuma's data on the projector, "although he had the same kind of   
bodily protesization as the rest... his brain is still intact!"  
  
"What?" asked Sailor Saturn, getting out of the stupor she'd been up   
until now. "What does that mean? Then... how could Cauldron controlled   
him?"  
  
"It seems that, in order to harness your father's powers, Cauldron   
only used add-ons on his head, Saturn." Explained Sonya. "None of his   
brain structure seems damaged. At least, not to a severe degree. It's   
fairly secure to assume that, once the implants of his brain are   
removed, he'll have all his mental functions."  
  
"But how does that help us?" said Sailor Mars. When she looked at   
Saturn's pained expression, she promptly added. "Sorry, Saturn. I   
didn't mean that in that way. I'm happy for your father, but... what   
about ours?"  
  
"I... I understand, Mars. No harm done." Said Saturn. "However, if he   
can be healed, then he can help them!"  
  
"How? I don't get it." Asked Sailor Uranus, puzzled.  
  
"He's the greatest medical expert this solar system ever knew."   
Explained Sailor Saturn. "Remember, he created me! He even designed   
MY BRAIN AND MENTAL STRUCTURE!" When no one answered immediately, she   
continued. "Can't you see? With his medical expertise, along with   
Yohann's equipment, he might be able to fully cure all of them!"  
  
"That sounds good, Saturn. And if what you say is only half true,   
then our chances of getting all of them back raises considerably."   
Said Sonya. "However, we still have one thing to remember: There are   
no cloning facilities on this base, and I doubt that such installation   
exist on this planet." Her statement had the same effect on the group   
as if dousing them with cold water.   
  
"I could try to work on something with the maintenance bots in   
Engineering." Said Alex. "But to be frank with you all... I don't   
know if I can make that equipment. I mean... that's so far out of my   
personal experience! There's nothing like it on my data banks."  
  
"In short, we're back on square one." Said Sailor Jupiter. She then   
slammed her fist on the table, startling everyone. "I refuse to   
believe that there's nothing we can do! I mean, come on people! There   
has to be a thing we can do! We just can't curl up and die here!"  
  
"I agree with her!" said Sailor Uranus. "Something has to be done,   
and if we can't do it the first time, then we have to try over and   
over again! We can't give up!"  
  
"You know? Normally, we don't agree with each other, Uranus." Said   
Alex. "But this time... by my programmers, you're right! We can't   
give up! Even if it takes the last data in my memory banks to create   
the equipment we need, I'll build it from scratch! I promise you all   
that!"  
  
"Thank you, Alex. And I mean it." Said Sailor Mercury. "I know we can   
count on you."  
  
"Wait, we're still forgetting a couple of things here." Said Sailor   
Jendra. "One, what about Chibi-Moon? And second, what of that help   
offering from the pilot of the Infinity? We can't forget any of them."  
  
"About Sailor Chibi-Moon... I don't think we will have any problem   
with her condition." Said Sailor Mercury. She then tapped a few keys   
on the table, and the data pertaining to Chibi-Moon appeared.   
"Although neither my computer or the medcom's sensors can get an   
accurate reading from her, it seems that the Ginzuishou played a   
vital roll in the creation of that cocoon. She seems to be in perfect   
health inside. But I can't make out what's going on in there, but if   
what we can get is right, she's in no danger. I imagine that, once   
she's cured, the cocoon will open by itself and she'll be fine."   
Everybody sighed, relieved by that bit of good news.  
  
"And regarding that help offer... I don't know how to take it." Said   
Yohann for the first time. "Granted, the pilot offered to help us,   
but... I don't have the slightest idea of what kind of help that   
person can offer."  
  
"Yohann... You mean that... the offer was bogus?" asked Sailor Saturn,   
confused. "But... I thought that the people of your planet were   
honorable!"  
  
"And they are, Saturn. I'm not saying the contrary." Said Yohann.   
"But how is that person going to help us... I simply don't know. I   
don't have the slightest idea."  
  
Everybody felt silent for a few moments after that, not knowing what   
else to say. A few minutes later, Emerald Knight broke the oppressive   
silence. "Is there anything else we have to discuss?"  
  
"I don't think so." Said Sonya. "What I suggest, however, is that we   
all rest. We can start with our plans tomorrow when we're refreshed.   
There's nothing we can do in the state we are now."  
  
"Good idea Lieutenant Nimue. We all are tired. Personally, I have   
some things to do, and I can't stay here, so you can use my room   
while I'm away." Said Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Thank you, Pluto. I appreciate the gesture. I'll work on this problem   
first thing in the morning." Said Sonya. "And please... call me Sonya.   
Lieutenant is too formal, and... I don't like formalities. And the   
same goes for the rest of you. After all, if we're going to be   
friends, It'll be better to start in those grounds, don't you think?"  
  
Everybody nodded at her, some of them smiling slightly. With those   
matters settled, everybody left the War Room, still in shock by the   
latest developments.  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Gate of Time...  
  
Commander Galos was standing guard at the Gate, and he was saddened   
as well. He had listened to what Sonya had said, and seen the data   
displayed. He lowered his gaze, and shook his head. Because of that,   
he didn't notice when Sailor Pluto crossed the Gate.  
  
"You know, right?" said Sailor Pluto. That wasn't a question, but   
confirmation of a fact.  
  
Galos only nodded at her, and raising his head to meet Pluto's eyes,   
he said. "I agree with Yohann. I don't know what kind of help you can   
receive from the MRMA. Even more... I'm puzzled by the identity of   
that pilot."  
  
"So, that person wasn't send by you?" asked Sailor Pluto, raising an   
eyebrow.  
  
"No. And as far as I know, no one knows about Yohann's assignment   
there. This operation is top-secret. But that's not the important   
issue now, Setsuna. Here, let me show you." He then took his clock in   
his hand, and after pushing a button, the Gate reacted to it, showing   
them an image of the future. Pluto's eyes widened when she saw the   
image displayed by the Gate.   
  
They were watching the 30th Century... Crystal Tokyo during the time   
of the Black Moon attacks. But instead of the normal image of the   
Crystal Palace standing as the last bastion against the onslaught,   
they only saw a desolate wasteland. Nothing remained of Crystal Tokyo   
but a few debris scattered around the land.   
  
"What you see now, appeared as soon as you arrived at the base."   
Continued Galos. "I sent a probe with the images back to Moon Rider,   
and right now, the Analysts are working on the cause and origin of   
this probability. But it's fairly sure to say that this was caused by   
Cauldron's meddling in the present."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I'm not, Setsuna. That's why I..." He was interrupted by the arrival   
of a small probe, and after acknowledging the arrival, the small   
device displayed a hologram with the data from Moon Rider. Galos and   
Pluto read the data, their faces darkening with each paragraph. Once   
done, the probe zoomed away.  
  
"It's worse than I thought." Said Galos, finally.  
  
"You know what this could mean." commented Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes... that if Usagi's parents and the rest aren't healed in the   
next 3 days, this probability will become a reality." Was Galos'   
verdict.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you can do about it?" asked Sailor   
Pluto. She locked her eyes on Galos', and although her facial   
expression was neutral, her eyes showed a lot more. She was worried   
out of her mind.  
  
"Just as your hands are tied by the Rules of Time, mine are tied   
because of them and the Agency's regulations. I'm afraid that all I   
can do is offer my moral support." Said Galos.  
  
Sailor Pluto shook her head, not liking that answer, but she knew   
that he was right. When they looked at the possible outcome when   
Yohann didn't arrive, they observed Cauldron using the Stellar   
Converter to sterilize the planet, and redo it at his own twisted   
image. When the Black Moon Family finally arrived, they encountered a   
formidable resistance, and ended up being assimilated by Cauldron's   
robotic world. They agreed that this was a better way to handle the   
situation, but now...  
  
"I'll remain here for now, Galos." Said Sailor Pluto after a moment.   
"You need to check on your base, and I don't feel good enough to   
return right now."  
  
"Very sell, Setsuna. I'll use the time to see what I can do to aid in   
this situation... but I can't make any promises. Take care." With   
that, Galos turned around, and left Setsuna alone in front of the   
Gate.   
  
Sailor Pluto remained alone among the mists, feeling the flow of time   
beginning to adjust itself. She sensed the formation of Time Rifts   
signaling the upcoming events, and prepared herself to repair the   
damage. 'Why do things have to be so complicated?' she thought. And   
she answered herself. 'Because the cosmos love to throw the curve   
balls your way, that's why.'  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, Yohann, Alex, Sonya and the Guardian were gathered at   
the Medical Ward, and were already working on the procedure to remove   
the neural implants off Technuma's brain and diverse implants. Sonya's   
aid proved invaluable, since she had a good degree of knowledge of   
such delicate procedures.  
  
"Excuse me for sounding a little rude," said Sonya, "but where are   
the others?"  
  
"Everybody went back to their respective homes." Said Yohann. "I told   
them that we could take care of their parents, and besides... being   
here was beginning to be too stressful for all of them."  
  
"Poor kids." Said Sonya. "I'm surprised they endured so far, with all   
the things they have faced. Children like them shouldn't be exposed   
to all this madness."  
  
"I agree with you." Said the Guardian. "They've seen and done things   
that no one should do at such a short age. I'm pretty worried for   
them."  
  
"Me too." Added Alex. "One thing is that they face the dangers, but   
one completely different is when people they care and love is   
endangered like the presents. Still, I don't know if we can truly   
succeed."  
  
"Don't even think like that, Alex!" snapped Yohann. "We HAVE to   
succeed! We owe them that much..."  
  
Sonya and the Guardian looked at each other, puzzled by Yohann's   
reaction. They then looked at him, not saying anything, but their   
gazes conveying a question. Yohann noticed it, and decided to explain   
his reasoning.  
  
"I've been thinking... that all this shouldn't have come to exist, if   
only... if only I never met them. I should have taken care of this   
mission just by myself, without dragging them with me. This situation   
is all my fault."  
  
"Sweetie, you can't be serious!" said Alex. "You did absolutely   
nothing wrong!"  
  
"I agree with Alex, Sir." Said the Guardian. "You did your best to   
help them, and they joined this mission by their free will. No one   
forced them to do it, but they accepted nevertheless. I saw the   
recording from your commanding officer back at the computers room,   
and he was right. This mission was too much for you to handle alone."  
  
"And I agree with both of them, Lieutenant." Added Sonya. "I haven't   
been briefed with the nature of this mission, but for what I saw back   
at New Avalon, all of you knew the risks and dangers that involve   
this kind of missions. As a battle Specialist, I can safely say that   
you all work marvelously as a team. And right now, offering your help   
to heal their relatives, is something that not many officers would do   
as generously as you did."  
  
"You know we're right, sweetbuns. Come on, cheer up! Worrying about   
that won't help matters." Finished Alex.  
  
Yohann smiled faintly, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He still   
had a haunted look, and tried to hide it from the others, without too   
much success. A few minutes later, they had the whole surgery   
procedure ready and programmed. By general agreement, they decided to   
take some time during Technuma's operation, watching carefully each   
step of it. Once Technuma was on the surgery table, they started.  
  
  
  
"His vital signs, at least the ones that weren't altered, are   
stable." Said Alex after a while. When they finished removing as much   
of the implants they could off Technuma's body, the Guardian proceeded   
to use his ray to accelerate the healing process. They took a lot of   
care when they reached the point to remove the neural implants. It   
was tricky, because some of them had explosive chips, and once false   
move could have been fatal for all presents.   
  
"How long before he can regain consciousness, Alex?" asked Sonya. She   
was exhausted after the operation.   
  
"I'm not quite sure. So far, his brain activity is similar to the one   
observed during deep sleep. Fortunately, he didn't slip into a coma.   
That was what had me worried." Answered Alex.  
  
"In that case, why don't we go to rest for a moment, and let him do   
the same?" said Yohann. "Hogosuro here can watch over him. Can you do   
us that favor, Hogosuro?"  
  
"With pleasure, Sir. Go ahead, I'll watch and report if he wakes up."   
Said the Guardian.  
  
"Thank you, Hogosuro." Said Sonya and Yohann at the same time, and   
they exited the Medical Ward.  
  
* * * *  
  
Luna and Artemis were walking on the fence that surrounded the   
complex. When they heard from Minako and Usagi what happened to their   
parents, the cats decided to keep a close eye on the complex.   
  
"Luna, I'm very worried for Minako." Began Artemis. "After she   
arrived home last night, she didn't stop crying. Later, Ami came to   
the house, and they continued sobbing until I left them. I tried to   
comfort them, but..."  
  
"I know, Artemis." Said Luna. "The same happened with Usagi and Rei.   
Usagi and I went to the temple, and found Rei trying to make a Fire   
Reading. It broke my heart to see her crying, and Usagi couldn't   
stood it either. They began to cry on each other's arms. When they   
calmed down a little, they went to Rei's room to try to rest. I left   
them there."  
  
"I imagine that Robin is in the same condition..." muttered Artemis.  
  
"Perhaps. At least, there's a little more hope for her father."   
Answered Luna. "Still, I don't know how he's going to help. As Sonya   
and Yohann indicated, there's no adequate equipment on the base. And   
even if Technuma is strong enough after his surgery, and indicates   
Alex how to build the equipment he would need, I seriously doubt that   
they can do it in time."  
  
"What do you mean, Luna?" inquired Artemis.  
  
"Before we left the base yesterday, I checked the data of the medcom.   
Their bodies are beginning to deteriorate." Said Luna, sadness lacing   
her voice. "At this rate, they'll die."  
  
Artemis stopped dead on his tracks when Luna said that. His mouth   
just moved, but no sound came out of it. Luna turned around when she   
noticed that Artemis was no longer with her. She was about to say   
something, when Artemis called. "LUNA!! What's that??"  
  
When Luna turned around, she gasped. Above the lawn appeared a small   
silver portal. From it, came out a small spherical object that landed   
on the grass. When the object landed, the portal closed.   
  
"Artemis... do you think that's Chibi-Usa's Luna Ball?" asked Luna,   
not moving from her position over the fence.  
  
"It could be... but then again, the portal she usually uses is pink,   
right?" wondered Artemis.  
  
"You're right. Come on, let's check it out... And be careful." Said   
Luna, moving towards the strange object. Artemis followed her a   
second later. When they were close to it, Luna spoke again. "No, it's   
not the Luna Ball... just a metal sphere."  
  
Artemis turned around from the sphere, and accidentally, his tail   
brushed it. Upon contact, the sphere began to glow, making both cats   
jump a good meter away from it, their fur bristled. The glow subsided   
a few seconds later, and then popped open in two halves. After that,   
nothing else happened. The Moon cats began to approach the strange   
object cautiously.   
  
"There's something inside." Pointed Artemis. And without waiting for   
Luna to say anything, he approached the sphere, and took its contents   
with his mouth and extended it on the ground. "Luna, you have to see   
this!" said Artemis.  
  
Luna was shocked. Until now, she never saw Artemis take risks so   
foolishly, and doing what he did, definitely qualified as foolish in   
her book! When she heard Artemis calling her, she regained her   
bearings, and padded to where the white cat was seated. She then saw   
that Artemis was reading a note... the note that was contained inside   
the sphere. "What is it, Artemis?"  
  
"Read this." Was Artemis' only answer, moving aside to allow Luna a   
better angle. When Luna read the note, her jaw literally dropped to   
the ground. She then began to read it aloud.  
  
  
To the Earth Base Gaia personnel.  
  
Clear your landing pad. Help is on its way. ETA: 1 hour   
from the point this message arrives.   
  
Hang in there... I promised I wouldn't let you down.   
  
Infinity.  
  
  
Luna read the short message another two times, until she finally   
understood the full implications on it. "Artemis!!" she screamed,   
startling the white cat. "You go and tell the girls! I'll stay here,   
and get everything ready!"  
  
Artemis didn't wait another second, and sprinted out of the complex,   
while Luna went to the subterranean base to tell the good news.  
  
* * * *  
  
35 minutes later, everybody was back at the base, waiting anxiously   
the arrival of the offered assistance. Robin, meanwhile, was in the   
Medical Ward taking care of her father. When they arrived at the base,   
Sonya told her that the operation had been a success, and Robin didn't   
loss any time going to his side. However, she wasn't ready to see the   
extent of the surgery he had to endure.  
  
Currently, Technuma was deeply asleep, his left eye covered with   
bandages, the same as almost all his body. He was missing his left   
arm as well, and he was still deadly pale. Sonya did her best to   
assure Robin that Technuma was fine, but still the Senshi of Saturn   
felt her heart breaking after seeing her father. Currently, she was   
seated next to him, waiting patiently for him to wake up.  
  
At the same time, Alex, Ami, the Guardian, Sonya and Yohann were busy   
at the hangar, using a heavy-duty crane to move the Leviathan off the   
platform, all the while the rest were watching from the cargo elevator.  
  
"I can't stand the wait. The tension's killing me!" said Usagi one   
more time.  
  
"Would you please calm down? You're driving me crazy!" said Rei.  
  
"Rei's right, love. Being nervous won't speed things up." Said Mamoru,   
embracing her by the waist. "Besides, it won't be long, according to   
that note."  
  
"I know, I know, muffin..." said Usagi, leaning on Mamoru. "Still,   
that doesn't change the fact that I'm anxious..."  
  
Everybody felt silent after that, observing the procedures. 20 minutes   
later, the Leviathan was secured on the other side of the hangar, and   
the landing platform was clear. Yohann and the Guardian began to   
inspect the platform, while Ami began to work on a nearby console,   
making the final adjustments. Once done, they joined the rest inside   
the elevator.  
  
"All set." Said the Guardian. "All we have to do now is wait."  
  
"And just in the nick of time." Said Luna. "It's almost the hour." In   
that instant, the platform began to move on its own accord, startling   
everybody.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I thought we still had some time!" demanded   
Shingo.  
  
"Don't know, Shingo. In any case, we better get outside. I have some   
questions I want to make to the Infinity's pilot." Said Yohann, all   
the while he walked in a hurry to the exit, followed by the rest.  
  
A moment later, everybody was outside, just in time to watch a silver   
portal opening right above the landing platform. But instead of the   
Infinity's known silhouette, they saw what could best be described as   
a huge metallic container with four stubby legs, some rockets hastily   
attached to the sides... and nothing more.   
  
"You have to be joking..." murmured Laurella. "Is THAT the assistance   
we've been waiting??"  
  
"I don't detect any lifeform inside that thing." Reported Ami, all the   
while operating her computer. "Even more... it seems that it's just   
dropping, instead of being guided."  
  
"Because that's precisely what it's doing." Said Yohann, his mouth   
wide open. "That's a drop-out container. Those things don't even have   
automatic pilots! They're nothing more than glorified parachute   
supplies boxes..." he then made a quick calculation, and said. "Let's   
get out of here! That thing's going to drop right on top of us!"  
  
As soon as he said that, everybody scattered all over the place. And   
not a moment too soon, because as soon as the platform was completely   
clear, the container dropped on it rather hard, the rockets roaring   
and sending a searing heat wave. With a loud 'THUD', the container   
stopped its uncontrolled landing. Once secured, the landing platform   
began to lower, the pool complex regaining again its normal appearance.  
  
"That pilot will definitely have to answer to me!" grumbled Rei. "If   
it wasn't for Yohann's warning, we all would be barbecue right now!"  
  
"It could have been worse, Rei." Said Usagi. "The note could have   
been bogus, you know?"  
  
"Point taken. Why don't we all go inside now, and see what do we have   
in there?" said Yohann, dusting himself from the hard dive he made   
behind some bushes.  
  
Once inside, the Guardian and Yohann got some tools from the storage   
room, and proceeded to open the mysterious container. A minute later,   
the thing was open, and Yohann risked a peek inside. "It's pitch   
black... somebody bring some light in here." He said. Haruka and   
Makoto rushed to the storage room, and came back with four heavy-duty   
lanterns. They give one to the Guardian and the other to Yohann, and   
the foursome entered the container.   
  
Inside, were eight glass cylinders, big enough to contain a person.   
They seemed to be filled with some greenish liquid that gave the   
impression to glow with the lights. At the back of the container were   
two metallic portfolios.   
  
"What are these things?" asked Makoto.  
  
"I have no idea. But the pilot must have had good reasons to send them   
over..." murmured Yohann, his voice hardly audible. "Eight   
cylinders... obviously one for each of our patients. But what are they?"  
  
"There's something written in this one." Said Haruka, leaning towards   
the control panel of one of the cylinders. "It says... 'Nanoreactor   
GST-140'. What the hell is a Nanoreactor?"  
  
"I don't know, Haruka. This is the first time I heard of them." Said   
Yohann. "Perhaps the answer is inside those portfolios." He was about   
to unhook them when Minako's head appeared at the entrance.  
  
"We need help at the Medical Ward!" exclaimed Minako. "Technuma's up,   
and he's frantic!"  
  
  
* * * *  
  
A few minutes earlier...  
  
Robin was trying to read a magazine, fighting her urge to go to sleep.   
She didn't want to stay away from her father, even if her curiosity   
gnawed at her, demanding to go with the rest and check the kind of   
assistance they would obtain from that mysterious ally of theirs.   
  
'Perhaps a cup of coffee can help me.' With that in her mind, she   
stood up, and began to walk towards the replicator. Before she could   
operate it, a faint groan made her turn around. She gasped when she   
saw Technuma stir weakly. Robin rushed to his side, an immense sense   
of joy filling her heart. Fighting the urge to embrace him, she   
leaned next to him, and very gently, she took his hand on hers,   
kissing it.   
  
"Uuuhh... Where... what...?" tried to ask Technuma, his voice hoarse   
and raspy.  
  
"Sshhh... don't talk, father. You're still weak." Murmured Robin,   
kissing his cheek gently. "Everybody is safe now. You are back at the   
base."  
  
"Robin..." said Technuma, turning his head to meet her gaze. He tried   
to focus, but somehow, his vision seemed... incomplete. He tried to   
rub his eyes with his other hand, but somehow, he noticed that his   
right arm wasn't responding. "What... happened? Cauldron..."  
  
"We defeated him, father." Said Robin. "Everybody is safe." She bit   
her lips, fighting the impulse to tell him what happened to all of   
them.   
  
Technuma noticed her unease easily, and using his left hand, he   
touched his face. When he noticed the bandages over his head, he   
removed the blanket, and noticed that he was bandaged almost   
completely. "Robin... what happened to me? And don't try to hide   
anything..." demanded Technuma.  
  
"Father, I..." Robin couldn't continue, and lowered her gaze, unable   
to tell him the extent of the damage Cauldron inflicted to his body.  
  
Technuma's gaze hardened, and ignoring the pain he felt, he stood up   
and walked to the office, where he was sure was a mirror. Robin tried   
to stop him, but he ignored her. Robin then rushed to one of the   
intercoms to ask for assistance. Meanwhile, Technuma had entered the   
office, and saw his reflection in front of the mirror... The very   
first thing he noticed was the extreme paleness of his skin; his eye   
traveled to the missing arm, then to the heavy bandages covering his   
torso and abdomen. Trembling, he lowered his gaze, and noticed that,   
from the waist down, he was covered with a strange black substance,   
almost like some sort of organic cloth or something. He touched his   
face with his remaining arm, and noticed that the skin was extremely   
cold... Feeling his throat dry, Technuma began to remove the bandages   
off his head.   
  
At the same time, Robin entered the office, after having talked with   
Minako. As a precaution, she left the intercom open. "Father, the rest   
are coming in a moment, they're supervising..." she then noticed what   
Technuma was removing the bandages off his head, and rushed to his   
side. "Father, NO!!"   
  
Unfortunately, she arrived too late. Technuma finished yanking the   
gauze off his right eye, and noticed that, where an eye was supposed   
to be, was now a lump of pale flesh... he then proceeded to rip off   
the rest of the bandages, ignoring Robin's pleas. He ended up gasping   
at the sight of the multiple scars and stitches covering his body.   
  
"No... no..." said Technuma, shaking his head, unable to stop looking   
at the terrible truth reflected on the mirror.   
  
"Father, please go back to bed! You're still not right!" said Robin,   
not knowing what else to say.   
  
"Right?" said Technuma, turning very slowly to see his daughter.   
"Right?? Of course I'm not right!! Look at me! I've become a monster!   
A freak!" As soon as he said that, He smashed the mirror with his   
hand. He wasn't too surprised when, instead of red blood, what began   
to pour through the cuts was a whitish liquid.  
  
In a fit of rage, Technuma began to pound at the remaining shards of   
crystal on the wall, until there were none. Next, he began to stomp   
on the pieces of the mirror, screaming incoherently at the top of his   
lungs, scaring Robin out of her mind. Technuma didn't stop smashing   
the shards until nothing more than crystal dust remained of it.   
  
Suddenly, a memory popped on his head, and turning around, he asked   
Robin. "The others... where are the others?"  
  
"The... the rest of the team is at the Hangar, waiting for..." began   
Robin, but Technuma interrupted her with a screamed "WHERE ARE AKANE   
AND THE OTHERS??"  
  
Robin, totally worried about her father's mental stability, only   
looked at the door, waiting for the others to arrive, hoping that   
they wouldn't take too long. Technuma, looking that Robin wasn't   
going to answer, shoved her aside, and walked to the rest of the   
biobeds. There, he collapsed to his knees, his mind denying the sight   
in front of him.   
  
"No... no, this isn't possible... why them... why her?" he muttered,   
unable to keep his eye away from the awful sight that the unconscious   
group formed. Still on his knees, he approached Akane, and taking her   
hand, he began to weep. Robin exited the office, and seeing her   
father, she approached him cautiously, not knowing if to embrace him   
or leave him with his troubled thoughts.  
  
Then she heard something that startled her so much, that she almost   
fainted. "Why? Why all the time? Why all the women... I care for..."   
Began Technuma, his voice cracking a bit. "First Queen Serenity...   
when the Prime forced me to... to... do THAT to her! Next, my daughter   
Robin... her mind almost destroyed because of the Prime's dwelling   
with my work... Then... Technulis... having to die when Sailor Moon   
finally destroyed that monster... Why am I cursed like this?? Why do   
others have to suffer with me??"  
  
Technuma paused for a moment, his body convulsing because of his   
heart-wrecking sobs. Robin was shocked, unable to move because of the   
depth of her father's revelations. The only thing she could do at the   
moment was to shake her head in a vain attempt of clearing the fog   
that threatened to overwhelm her mind.   
  
A moment later, Technuma continued. "And now you... you, Akane! To me,   
you are the sum of all those women, and more! You have such a lively   
spark, such a beautiful heart and soul..." He then raised his face,   
and shouted to the ceiling. "Why her?? Why me?? WHY US?? Don't we   
deserve to be happy?? What has she done to deserve this?? It's not   
fair... not fair... not fair..." He then lowered his gaze, and after   
delicately kissing the unresponsive hand he was holding, he began to   
cry again, all the while muttering "don't leave me... don't leave   
me..."  
  
In that moment, the door opened, and the rest of the team entered the   
Medical Ward. Everybody froze on their tracks when they saw Technuma   
on his knees, holding Akane's hand with his one left. Robin looked at   
them, tears running down her cheeks, begging them silently to do   
something.   
  
Yohann noticed Robin's look, and nodding at her, he began to approach   
Technuma cautiously. When he was next to him, Yohann began to talk   
softly. "Technuma... Ulysses... Sir... please, return to your bed..."  
  
Very slowly, Technuma began to rise up, and after releasing Akane's   
hand he turned around and faced Yohann. His face was distorted by his   
fury, and without a warning, Technuma punched Yohann in the jaw with   
all the strength he could muster, sending Yohann to the floor.   
  
The Guardian reacted as fast as he could, and using a small amount of   
strength, he contained Technuma on his arms, trying his best not to   
harm him.   
  
As soon as Yohann recovered from the strike, he stood up, and favoring   
his aching jaw with his hand, he asked, "Sir... what... why...?"  
  
"And you still have the cheek to ask??" growled Technuma. "Aren't you   
happy with dragging the girls, and my daughter in this wild goose   
chase?? You have to include US AS WELL??"  
  
Everybody gasped when he said that, unable to believe their ears.   
Unperturbed, Technuma continued. "You had to turn us into monsters?   
Into weapons? You claim that Cauldron is the enemy... the only enemy   
I'm seeing here is you, Starr! You are the true monster!!"  
  
"Father, you're wrong!" begged Robin, her voice cracking. "Please,   
don't say that...!"  
  
"You claim to be on your guard," continued Technuma, not listening to   
Robin. "however, everytime someone is hurt! First Mercury, next my   
daughter... now us! Who's next, Starr? Sailor Moon? Mars' unborn   
children? Or perhaps you plan to ally with Cauldron? Yes... it's that,   
right? You were planning to give Akane and the rest to that maniac!   
That's why you turned us into... into... this!! You weren't planning   
for me to wake up so soon, is that it? Well, I have news for you,   
Starr! I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW IT!!" Technuma then extended his arm,   
and began to charge a Technum ball, intended to destroy Starr!  
  
The Guardian immediately began to siphon the energy, but Technuma   
continued his efforts. "Somebody stop him!" said Hogosuro. "I won't   
be able to absorb his energy much longer!"  
  
Sonya moved to fetch an hypospray, and after selecting a tranquilizer,   
she loaded it into the small injector. Being careful to keep the   
Guardian between her and Technuma, she then proceeded to inject the   
tranquilizer in Technuma's neck.  
  
Before the tranquilizer took effect, Technuma had enough time to say:   
"You are a coward, Starr... you have to relay on your lackeys for...   
for..." He then went unconscious. The Guardian then proceeded to put   
Technuma back on his biobed, while Sonya went to Robin's side to try   
and console the poor girl.   
  
The rest of the team then went to Robin's side, with the exception of   
Laurella. "Yohann... are you all right? He didn't hit you too hard,   
did he?"  
  
"No... no, Laurella. Thank you for asking." Said Yohann. "Why... why   
don't you go with Robin and the rest? You are of more help with her   
now than with me. I'll... I'll join you in a moment."  
  
Laurella looked at him, puzzled, but still she nodded and went to   
join the rest.   
  
Yohann felt suddenly very tired, and left the Medical ward. No one   
noticed his exit. On the corridor, Alex linked with him, and asked   
'Pork chops... are you sure you're feeling right? Your EEG is   
rather... erratic, if you allow me to say so.'  
  
'I'm fine, Alex. Just feeling tired for the moment.' Transmitted   
Yohann. 'Alex, order the maintenance bots to unload that container,   
and transfer the cargo to the laboratory. Then, dismantle the   
container, and storage the parts.'  
  
'Will do, sweetie.' Answered Alex. 'But... are you sure...?'  
  
"Please, Alex. Not now. I... I just want to be alone for now. And   
Alex?'  
  
'Yes, sweetbuns?'  
  
'Can you finish translating Cauldron's log? I mean, without Ami's   
help?'  
  
'I guess so. Why?'  
  
'That's good, Alex. Please, do as I say, and don't link with me for   
now, ok?'  
  
'Very well, sweetie.' After that, Alex downloaded herself into the   
base's mainframe, following Yohann's orders.  
  
When Yohann felt Alex leaving his mind, he sighed, and began to walk   
towards his room. Before entering, he looked at his hands for a   
moment, and closing them, he said. "My hands are covered with blood...   
and I can't wash them..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours later, Robin was in her room, along with Usagi, Laurella   
and Michiru. During an hour and forty minutes, the only thing she   
could do was to cry bitterly, unable to accept the words her father   
said. During all that time, her friends tried their best to calm her,   
and until recently, it seemed that they finally achieved their goal.  
  
Her voice muffled by the tear-soaked pillow, Robin finally said.   
"Why... why did he say those horrible things?"  
  
"Robin..." began Laurella, "you have to remember that he just   
underwent a very drastic surgical procedure. It's normal, under such   
circumstances, that a person feels disoriented, and in his case, even   
more because he saw the scars he suffered."  
  
With a lot of effort from her part, Robin turned around, lying on her   
back. After taking a deep breath to calm herself a little more, she   
continued. "Still, that's no reason for him to blame Yohann for that!   
Cauldron is the culprit!"  
  
"We all understand that, Robin." Said Michiru. "But it's going to be   
a little harder for him to realize that."  
  
"That's right." Continued Laurella. "He has a lot of emotional   
pressure, and the nearest target at the moment was Yohann. He only   
needs a little time to deal with it."  
  
"I... I guess you are right. Still, that doesn't change the things he   
said... and did." Said Robin, closing her eyes.  
  
"Robin..." began Usagi. "Is there something else you want to tell us?   
What happened before we entered the ward?"  
  
Robin closed her eyes, trying to order her jumbled ideas. After a   
moment, she began to talk again. "Before I called you, I made the   
terrible mistake to let him go to the office and saw himself in the   
mirror. I... I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I mean... I was so   
scared! I never imagined he could lose control so badly."  
  
"Under the circumstances, it's quite normal, Robin. There's nothing   
to be ashamed of." Commented Usagi.  
  
"But that's not all..." continued Robin. "After he finished smashing   
the mirror, he demanded to see the others. I thought he was referring   
to the rest of us, but... he meant... you know..." He took another   
deep breath, meanwhile the rest remained silent, not wanting to   
interrupt her. "When father saw Dr. Mizuno, he... well... I guess the   
only way to describe what happened is... that he cracked. After he   
finished crying, he began to say... things... I still don't   
understand."  
  
"What kind of things, Robin?" asked Michiru.  
  
"I don't know... something about things the Prime forced him to do to   
Queen Serenity..." Usagi gasped for a moment, unnoticed by Robin.   
"Then how he couldn't prevent the Prime to do something to me... I   
guess he meant the seizures I used to have..." Laurella closed her   
eyes, "Then... about how Technulis died when Sailor Moon finally   
defeated the Prime..." This time, Michiru only sighed, understanding   
what Robin meant. "But what really freaked me out, was when he began   
to talk about Dr. Mizuno!"  
  
"And... and what did he say?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Well... he began to talk very fondly of her... that how she was the   
sum of all the women he had met. Then he... he began to ask to the   
ceiling why this all happened to her... why can't they be happy...   
after that, he began to say over and over again 'don't leave me.' I   
still can't imagine what he meant by that. A moment later, you all   
entered the ward... and you know the rest." With that, Robin finished   
her recollection, closing her eyes.   
  
Because of that, she didn't notice when Usagi, Michiru and Laurella   
looked at each other, all with the same idea in their minds: Technuma   
was in love with Akane, and Robin didn't notice it.   
  
* * * *  
  
Ami, Alex and Sonya were together in the laboratory, about to analyze   
the contents of the mysterious portfolios. Alex was on the   
laboratory's computer, and had ordered some maintenance bots to   
transfer the strange cylinders to the lab, whose were already   
installed in the middle of the place. Sonya had taken a sample of the   
greenish liquid from one of the cylinders, and was installing it   
inside one of the microscopes.   
  
"All set." Said Sonya. "Now, to wait for the system to boot, and   
we'll see what we have here."  
  
"Everything ready on my side too." Said Alex. "The bases of the   
cylinders are already hooked to the base's power supply. Whatever   
this things do, they'll have the energy to do it."  
  
"That's good to know." Said Ami, her voice low.  
  
"Oh, Ami..." said Sonya, and putting a hand on the young girl's   
shoulder, she added. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to help your   
mother. That's why we're here."  
  
"That's right, whiz kid!" said Alex, trying to cheer her friend.   
"Don't give up. If there's a way to help her, we'll find it."  
  
Ami looked at Sonya, and smiled faintly. "Thank you, Sonya... Alex. I   
needed to hear that."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for, if not to support each other?" said Alex.   
"Come on, let's open those things, and see what we have in our hands."  
  
After giving Ami a gentle pat on the shoulder, Sonya opened the first   
portfolio. She raised an eyebrow at the contents. "Well, what do we   
have here?" She then proceeded to extract the contents: a rather   
thick book, with the words "Nanoreactor GST-140 Instruction Manual"   
printed on the cover.   
  
"What is it?" asked Alex. "I can't see if you don't place it under   
the security cameras, you know?"  
  
"It's the instructions for those cylinders, Alex." Said Ami, starting   
to flip through the pages. "And for the looks of it, they are more   
than just water containers."  
  
In that moment, the microscope chimed, indicating that the image was   
ready. "I'll tend to it." Said Sonya. "Ami, would you please open the   
second portfolio?"  
  
"Sure." Said Ami, and placing the book next to one of the cameras,   
she opened it. "What are these things?" she asked. Inside, there were   
seven black cartridges neatly placed in a foam-like protector lining.   
Also, a single sheet of paper was inside. Ami took the paper, and   
began to read it. "Alex, what do you think of this?" she said, and   
positioned the paper so that the security camera could take a good   
look at it.   
  
Alex focussed the camera, and a couple of seconds later, she talked.   
"OHMYGOD!! That person has more resources than I ever imagined!!"  
  
"What do you mean, Alex? This looks like a regular release form to me."   
Said Ami, eyeing the paper suspiciously.   
  
"That's precisely what it is, Ami." Said Alex. "But look at it! It   
says Security Level 10 clearance! That kind of security is reserved   
only for the highest government figures! Yohann and I have Security   
level 7... and if those cartridges have that level... then those   
cylinders must be on the same level! Only released for some very   
experimental and secret projects!"  
  
"Girls?" said Sonya, looking aghast at the screen of the microscope.   
"You better take a look at this."  
  
Ami placed the paper neatly over the cartridges, and walked next to   
Sonya. Alex linked with the microscope to get a better input of the   
results. "Yes, Sonya?" asked Ami. "What is it?" Sonya pointed to the   
screen, and Ami looked at the image. "What are those things?"  
  
The image on the screen displayed a series of strange dots, apparently   
moving at random. But somehow, they seemed to have a... metallic   
quality on them. Ami the looked at the magnifying number at the bottom   
of the screen : 10,000,000 x.  
  
"I'm not sure. Whatever they are, they are even smaller than the   
regular nanomachines we use at the Medical Ward." Said Sonya. "Alex,   
do you know what they are?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Said the Artificial Intelligence. "Keep increasing   
the resolution and the magnifying scale. Let's take a good look at   
those things." Sonya complied, and began to work on that. After what   
looked like an eternity for them, they finally got a good look at the   
things. "Oh, boy! They're beautiful!" said Alex.  
  
"They look like... small robots..." said Ami, staring at the screen.  
  
"But the size! The bigger one is hardly a molecule wide!" said Sonya.   
"They are at least a hundred times smaller than the regular   
nanomachine."  
  
The image displayed a series of three-pointed machines, with small   
cyllia around them. They had a small dome-like structure in the   
middle.   
  
"But... what are they for? And how many are them?" asked Ami, puzzled.  
  
"The count goes right to the billions per cubic inch... the total   
number of units on each cylinder goes beyond my own calculating   
capacity." Said Alex. "And as for the applications... with those   
numbers, and such scale... well, they're literally unlimited." After   
a moment, Alex added. "Ami... there're I/O cables on the second   
cabinet. Take one, and link one of the cylinders with the computer. I   
want to try a thing."  
  
Ami went to do what Alex asked, and a minute later, the connection was   
ready. "All set, Alex."  
  
"Thank you, Ami. Now... would you please put a single test tube inside   
the cylinder?" As soon as Ami did that, Alex linked with the strange   
device, and sent an order to it. Immediately, the lights on the lab   
lowered. "oh, oh..." said Alex. "It's drawing a little more energy   
than I anticipated." A moment later, the lights returned to normal.   
"There... that should do it. Now, let me see if I can pull this trick   
off..."   
  
Suddenly, Sonya's and Ami's eyes were drawed to the test tube inside   
the cylinder. In front of them, it began to shrink and to acquire a   
certain metallic glow. A moment later, they gasped. Inside the   
cylinder, instead of a crystal test tube, was...  
  
"Oh, my God... is that GOLD??" exclaimed Ami, breathing shallowly.   
  
"It... it looks like it." Said Sonya, equally impressed.  
  
"Just as I imagined..." said Alex." Those things are able to work on   
the target, down to the atomic level. This particular trick took a   
lot from me, though. I acted just by a wild idea. It was extremely   
difficult to keep a track on all the machines working at all levels..."  
  
"Now we know why the instruction book was included." Said Sonya. "It   
would take us years just to understand the basic implications of this   
units without it."  
  
"But what about the cartridges?" asked Ami. "You don't think they're   
the electronic equivalent of the instructions, do you?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." Said Alex. "I noticed a slot on the side   
of the control panel of the cylinder. Why not put one of them on it,   
and see if you're right?"  
  
"Good idea, Alex." Said Ami, and went to retrieve one of the   
cartridges. A moment later, the cartridge was in the panel. "Ready   
here, Alex."  
  
"Thanks! Now, let me see what's in there..." said Alex. A moment   
later, she talked again. "Ami, Sonya... I can't access the data on   
those cartridges. Sorry."  
  
"That's ok, Alex. You did what you could." Said Ami, although she   
felt a little disappointed at the lack of more results from Alex'   
part. "Besides, we have a lot to learn from that book, anyway."  
  
"That's right, Ami." Said Sonya. "So, why don't we start? And for   
Alex' sake, let's read it in front of the camera, ok?"  
  
"Fine by me. Ready for a little reading, Alex?" asked Ami.  
  
"Sure! When have I said no to a study session?" said Alex. A moment   
later, the trio was reading the instruction book, but Alex wasn't   
really focussed on it. Instead, she was experimenting what could   
better be described as guilt.   
  
'Forgive me for lying to you, Ami.' Thought Alex. 'But none of you   
are ready to know the real contents of those cartridges.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Technuma was lying on his biobed. After the emotional outburst he   
displayed, nobody wanted to take any chances with him going berserk   
again, so, by general agreement, the Guardian was keeping an eye on   
him. For now, he was just staring at the ceiling, hardly blinking. If   
someone besides the normal inhabitants of the base entered the ward,   
that person would have sworn that Technuma was a corpse... because he   
was that unresponding.   
  
A moment later, Alex accessed the medcom, and through the speakers,   
she addressed the Guardian. "Hogosuro, would you please go out and   
check for the girls on the main house?"  
  
"Is there a problem, Alex?" asked the Guardian.  
  
"No, no problem. It's just that... well, I guess that they need to   
know that there is a way for finally save their relatives. I have   
some things to do here, and can't do it myself, you know?" finished   
Alex.   
  
"On my way." Said the Guardian, and left the Medical ward. After he   
left, Alex locked the door, and addressed Technuma.  
  
"Sir? I have news for you." Technuma, however, didn't react to Alex'   
voice. Undeterred, Alex continued. "We finally received the help   
offered by the Infinity's pilot, and now we have the means to help   
you all. But... there's a slight problem."  
  
Technuma continued keeping silence, not showing a sign that anything   
Alex had said reached his ears. Alex decided to continue her   
explanation. "Sir, the equipment we received requires someone with a   
high degree of medical expertise, and currently, you are the only one   
that can operate it safely. Nobody else has the knowledge to do it   
besides you."  
  
After a few more moments of heavy silence, Alex finally snapped at   
Technuma's indifference. "Dammit, Technuma1 Say something! I thought   
you would be at least a little interested in this bit of news! At   
least show some backbone here!"  
  
"I don't have one, remember?" finally said Technuma. "I lost it,   
among everything else in my life."  
  
"Now, what kind of talk is that?" inquired Alex. "You haven't lost   
anything!"  
  
"Easy for you to say. First, I lose my brothers and sisters, as well   
as half of my soul... next, I lose my only child to that... that   
stranger you call Starr. Then, I lose my own body and mind at the   
hands of some failed experiment of your world. And finally... I lose   
the only woman that accepted me as I am. So, don't come and tell me   
that I haven't lost anything."   
  
"Sorry about the first thing you said. Wish I could do something about   
it, but as for the rest... you haven't lost anything! Robin... you'll   
never lose her! Agreed, she loves my sweetbuns, but she loves you too,   
and nothing will ever change that fact! As for what Cauldron did to   
you, that's something that can be solved now, and your mind is still   
yours. And... if you refer to Dr. Mizuno... she and the rest can be   
saved, as well as your body! But no chance of that if you don't help."  
  
"You don't need me." Said Technuma. "Why don't you let your precious   
Lieutenant handle this? He seems to have all the answers."  
  
"I can't believe it..." said Alex, shocked. "And to think that Robin   
talks so fondly of you... and Dr. Mizuno too... both said that you   
were a wonderful person. Full of life and resources... never letting   
an obstacle to interfere with your goals... Well, it seems that they   
were painfully wrong. You are nothing than a sniveling little man.   
You suffer a setback, and let it run you down. I'll never understand   
where did Robin learned that way to look at life... obviously, not   
from you! And the same goes for Dr. Mizuno. I thought she had better   
taste and judgment. Heck, I don't know why Yohann took the effort and   
resources to bring you back from the brink of death! Oh, whom am I   
kidding? He did it to make Robin happy. You know what? You're right   
after all... you lost everything. But not because of Cauldron, or   
Yohann, or anyone else... but yourself! You let everything slip pass   
your fingers, and never moved a finger to prevent it!"  
  
Suddenly, the replicator activated, and a book appeared. "I don't   
know why I'm doing this... here's a copy of the book we're studying.   
The equipment we intend to use is too complex... and we're running out   
of time." In that moment, she unlocked the door, and the Guardian   
entered the ward. "Yes, Hogosuro? What is it?"  
  
"Robin is at the lab with Ami and Sonya. They require you presence   
there." Answered the Guardian.  
  
"On my way. And keep an eye on this... person. Although he really   
doesn't deserve it." Said Alex, with a little venom on her words.   
After that, she went to the laboratory, leaving them alone once again.  
  
After another moment of silence, Technuma decided to ask something to   
the Guardian. "Hogosuro... Alex mentionned to me earlier that they're   
running out of time. What does she mean by that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, sir. Perhaps she referred to the fact that the bodies   
of the others are... starting to deteriorate." Answered the Guardian.  
  
"What do you mean with 'deteriorate'? I thought that you had   
everything under control." Said Technuma, showing a little emotion.  
  
"I'm afraid not, sir. You see... even with all the equipment we have,   
we can't prevent the final decay of their organic components. At this   
rate... in less than 72 hours, they'll die for sure." Finished the   
Guardian.  
  
"I... see." Muttered Technuma. After casting a glance at the   
replicator, he added. "Alex left something for me in there. Would you   
be so kind to bring it to me?"  
  
The Guardian nodded, and went to retrieve the copy from the   
replicator. After giving it to Technuma, he returned to his post,   
keeping an eye on the patient. Meanwhile, Technuma began to read the   
instructions, turning idly at the pages at first, but after each page,   
his interest began to rise. An hour later, he finished reading the   
instructions. He spent a few minutes in silence, thinking...  
  
Addressing the Guardian, Technuma said. "Hogosuro... please give me a   
lab coat... there's a lot for me to do."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sonya, Ami, Robin and Alex were together at the lab, trying to figure   
out how to safely operate the Nanoreactors. While Robin continued   
reading the instructions, the rest were testing what they had already   
learned, but...  
  
"This is ridiculous!" said Alex. "Even with the three of us working at   
the same time, we can't handle all the data!"  
  
Ami and Sonya sighed, looking dismayed at their last attempt. Although   
during their first experiences they had a fairly good percentage of   
success with inorganic materials, it was the organic ones that were   
giving them trouble. After hooking to the base of the cylinder a tank   
of hydrogen, they began to use it as building material for their   
experiments. The latest one was trying to 'create' a T-bone. But the   
only thing they got was a metallic paperweight with the form of a   
T-bone.  
  
"You're right, Alex." Said Ami. "It seems that...well, we can't get   
the real hang of what an organic compound should be made of. We all   
clash by the end, and see what we get."  
  
"You have a point there, Ami." Said Sonya. "It's just that each one   
of us have a different point of view of how an organic material   
should be done."  
  
"Let's face it, team... we don't have the knowledge." Offered Alex.   
"Heck, I even went to check all those places that work on that famous   
"Human Genome Project" that is currently being made... but even with   
all that data, I can't figure out what to do!"  
  
"And not even my compact has that kind of specialized data on it."   
Finished Ami. Turning around, she asked. "Any progress there, Robin?"  
  
Robin shook her head without stopping her lecture. "None. I mean, this   
book only explains how to operate those things... but how to obtain   
the desired results is another matter entirely. There are so many ways   
to do it, but at the same time, only one can get us to where we want   
to go. I could try to operate it, but still... I don't have the   
experience. Granted, Father taught me all he knows... but without the   
experience to back it up..." she left the rest unsaid. The others   
understood her perfectly, nevertheless.  
  
Everybody felt silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. Suddenly,   
Sonya asked. "Alex, isn't there a person on this planet with enough   
knowledge that could be recruited?"  
  
Ami and Robin looked at her, stunned. "You want to bring someone else   
here?" asked Robin. "But that's ridiculous! It would seriously   
jeopardize the secrecy needed for all of us!"  
  
"If you have a better idea, then I'm open to suggestions, Robin."   
Said Sonya, sighing.   
  
"I already thought of that, Sonya. And yes... there's only one person   
on this planet with the necessary knowledge." Began Alex. "And before   
you get all excited, I don't think that person would be able to help   
us anyway."  
  
"And who's that person, Alex?" asked Ami, anxiously.  
  
"Believe it or not, such person is resting in our Medical ward right   
now." At the shocked expressions the others displayed, Alex added.   
"You guessed it... None other than the one and only Technuma Saturn.   
And as you all know, he doesn't want to have anything to do with this."  
  
"Then... all is lost? There's nothing we can do?" asked Robin, not   
really expecting an answer.   
  
In that moment, the door opened, and Technuma entered the lab,   
followed by the Guardian. "I'm surprised you think of me on those   
terms, ladies." Said Technuma, smiling faintly. All presents were   
surprised to see him there. "Sorry for being late, but I had to...   
sort certain things. And for that, I thank you Alex."  
  
"Hey, no need for that, sir! I apologize for being so rude with you."   
Said Alex, her voice sounding a little meek. "It's just that...   
well..."  
  
"That's in the past, Alex. Don't worry about it. So! What do we have   
here?" said Technuma, looking at the cylinders. "I guess those are   
the famous Nanoreactors everybody keeps talking about?"   
  
"Ahhh... yes, they are." Said Sonya, still mildly surprised. "But we   
can't get the hang of them yet."  
  
"Can I see what you've done so far?" asked Technuma. When the ladies   
nodded in unison, he walked to the Nanoreactor they were using, and   
raised an eyebrow at the sight of the metallic object inside. He then   
proceeded to check the program they were using. A moment later, he   
nodded. "I see your problem here. No wonder you kept getting this   
kind of... results."   
  
"Father..." murmured Robin, feeling her heart and soul soaring.  
  
"Fortunately, it's nothing that can't be solved." Continued Technuma.   
And addressing all presents, he added. "But I'm going to need an   
assistant. Robin... would you help me with this?" He then offered his   
hand to his daughter, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
Robin looked at the offered hand, but instead of taking it, she   
decided to take a more direct approach: She literally glomped her   
father, happy to see her with them once again. "Welcome back...   
father." She said, her voice muffled because of Technuma's lab coat.  
  
Technuma embraced Robin's shoulders with his arm, and addressing the   
rest, he said. "We will take over from here, ladies. Thank you again   
for your kind help. Hogosuro... would you please take Robin to the   
replicator, and give her a lab coat? And don't worry about checking   
me. I'll be fine."  
  
"It will be a pleasure, sir." Said the Guardian. "Miss Redwing? If   
you please follow me..."   
  
Reluctantly, Robin released her grip on Technuma and followed the   
Guardian. Once she exited, Technuma addressed Ami. "Don't worry.   
Everything will be all right from now on. I give you my word that   
your mother will be back to normal in no time at all."  
  
Ami didn't know what to do in that instant... she wanted to shout, to   
cry, to laugh... all at the same time. Instead, she decided to bow at   
Technuma, showing him her thanks. Before her own feelings betrayed   
her, she left the laboratory, heading towards the Medical ward.  
  
Sonya remained a little longer. "Are you sure you will be able to   
operate this things, sir?" she asked. "After all, this kind of   
equipment is completely different from anything anyone has ever seen."  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it, Miss Nimue." Said Technuma. "As a matter of   
fact, the main operating system of this units aren't that far away   
from the equipment I'm used to operate. It's only a matter of   
adapting."  
  
Sonya looked at Technuma intently, trying to measure how much of what   
he said was truth, and how much a mere bluff, intended to calm her. A   
moment later, she smiled at him, satisfied by what she saw. "Are you   
sure you don't need any more help?"  
  
"You don't need to worry in that respect. Robin and I will be capable   
of doing everything." Answered Technuma. "Besides, she needs a little   
hands-on experience, don't you think?"  
  
"You're right." Before she left the lab, Sonya turned around. "Sir...   
if you need anything, please... don't hesitate to ask for help. And I   
mean it."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Miss Nimue. Thank you." Said Technuma,   
smiling at her. Once Sonya left, he turned around, and began to work   
on the Nanoreactor they were using, trying to understand its functions   
before it became too late...  
  
* * * *  
  
"So... are you sure you understand the DNA sequence, Robin?" asked   
Technuma. He and Robin had spent the last day experimenting with the   
Nanoreactors, maintaining themselves mainly with the drive to achieve   
success. For Robin, this has been an exhilarating experience.   
  
"It's perfectly clear, Father." Answered Robin. Their latest test had   
been a great success. Placing a small container inside with distilled   
water, they gave instructions to the nanobots to 'transmute' the water   
into something else. Once they were able to change it into alcohol,   
they began to try more complex tests. Right now, they were looking at   
the container, now filled with a crimson liquid. "All readings   
indicate that the experiment is a resounding success. We made it!"  
  
"Not so fast, Robin. First, we have to test it... the old fashioned   
way." Said Technuma. He then proceeded to extract the container, and   
took a sample of the liquid. He then began a battery of tests, being   
the final one a microscope examination. Smiling, he told Robin. "Now   
it's official. We made it! This has to be the purest sample of human   
blood ever achieved under laboratory conditions. And nothing on it   
seems synthetic. It's the real thing."  
  
"Congratulations! Then, do you think we can proceed with the next   
tests?" asked Robin, excited.   
  
"It looks like it. Now, let me see..." Technuma then began to check a   
list he had written during all their tests. He then shook his head,   
and addressed Robin. "We ran out of aminoacid bases. Would you please   
go and bring some from the replicator?" He then handed the list to   
Robin.  
  
"Of course, Father. Be back in a few minutes." Said Robin, taking the   
list.   
  
Once she left the lab, Technuma moved fast. He opened a cabinet, and   
took a few bottles he had stashed there. After making sure that those   
were the correct chemicals he needed, he then poured the contents in   
one of the cylinders. Once done, he began to punch a series of   
instructions in the control panel of the Nanoreactor.   
  
Technuma took a look at the readings one more time. Satisfied, he   
began to undress. Once naked, he climbed to the top of the cylinder,   
and after taking one deep breath, he got inside. Immediately, the top   
of the Nanoreactor closed, sealing with a loud hiss.   
  
In that precise moment, Robin entered the laboratory. "Sorry it took   
me this long, Father, but I..." She gasped when she saw Technuma   
floating in the nanobot-rich fluid of the cylinder. Without losing   
another second, she ran to the control panel and attempted to stop   
the process... only to find that all the control sequences were   
locked! Desperate, she began to pound at the glass walls, trying to   
draw Technuma's attention.  
  
Technuma only smiled at her, trying to reassure her. He then mouthed   
something, but before Robin could make out what he was saying, a   
thick blanket of bubbles emerged from the bottom, obscuring her   
vision.   
  
"Father!! You can't do this! We're not ready! This is too dangerous!   
Please, don't leave me again! FATHEEEEEEEEER!!"   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  



	16. Chapter 16

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 16: Downward spiral.  
  
  
With the exception of Setsuna, everybody was in the base, trying to get a   
hold on themselves. After spending nearly 20 hours in complete ostracism,   
even Yohann had decided to join in the activities, although everybody   
noticed that he was doing it just for their sake, not because he was   
feeling fit to it. Everybody thought that he might be interested in   
knowing that Technuma wasn't holding a personal grudge against him.   
However, he just acknowledge it with a nod and a 'that's nice.'   
  
But when the general alarm began to sound, everyone literally jumped out   
of their skins. So far, this was the first time it had been activated. No   
real reason was known for its activation.   
  
"What's going on??" asked Usagi, looking around frantically.   
  
"I don't know..." muttered Mamoru, holding her. He was surprised as well.  
  
In that instant, Makoto sprinted out of the kitchen, and without stopping,   
she yelled. "Come on! It's in the laboratory!" Usagi and Mamoru didn't   
lose another second, and followed her towards the pool complex. Almost at   
the same time, Shingo, Laurella, Rei, Yohann, Haruka and Michiru joined   
them. They almost trampled each other in their haste to get inside the   
base.  
  
Once inside, they saw Sonya, Ami and the Guardian running towards the lab   
as well. Without asking anything, all presents stormed the lab, and were   
greeted by a stunning sight.  
  
Robin, having transformed into Sailor Saturn, was trying to open one of   
the Nanoreactors, her Glaive striking over and over against the glass   
cylinder. So far, her attempts have been for naught.  
  
"Robin!" exclaimed Yohann, hurrying to her side. And after grabbing her   
hands, he said. "Stop it! What are you doing?"  
  
"Let me go!" said Saturn, struggling against Yohann. "My Father is inside!   
I have to get him out of there!"  
  
"Say WHAT?!?!" exclaimed Sonya, Ami and Alex at the same time, their   
voices showing a lot of puzzlement.  
  
"He's in there! He's going to die!" repeated Saturn, resuming her struggle   
against Yohann's grasp.   
  
"Robin, calm down! Breaking the glass won't accomplish anything!" said   
Yohann. "Tell us what happened!"  
  
Robin took some breaths in an attempt to calm down. After a minute, she   
began to recall the events that transpired before she activated the   
general alarm. "... When I heard the alarm, I... well, decided to take a   
more direct approach to the problem... so..."  
  
"Don't say a thing, Saturn. We understand." Said Usagi, standing next to   
Saturn. She then addressed Yohann. "What now?"  
  
"First, let's see what's going on in there. Sonya, Ami, Alex... you three   
worked on the Nanoreactors before. Can you check the kind of program it's   
running now?" said Yohann.  
  
Nodding at him, Sonya and Ami moved to the control panel, while Alex   
linked with it. A few moments later, the only thing that could be heard   
was their amazed comments: "How did he do that?" "What does this   
subroutines do?" "So, that's how he solved the problem..." "Compatibility   
ratio sub-program? For what?" "look! He refined the mineral integration   
routines here." "The overall efficiency was increased in an 87%! An   
amazing achievement!"  
  
A few more minutes passed, the general impatience growing exponentially.   
Finally, Haruka snapped. "Very well, stop it! He's a genius, granted, but   
what in the hell is he doing inside that thing??"  
  
The chatter died immediately, with Sonya and Ami turning around, looking   
slightly flushed. Ami was the first one to talk. "Sorry... I guess we got   
a little... carried away."  
  
"Please, tell me... is Father all right in there?" asked Saturn, her eyes   
brimmed with unshed tears.  
  
"Don't worry, Saturn. He's fine... at least, that is what the instruments   
say." Indicated Alex. "For what we can decipher, he is trying a new kind   
of program, but in order to avoid unnecessary interference, he locked the   
whole system."  
  
At the general blank stares, Sonya added. "Translation: it's on automatic."  
  
"Alex... you've been spending too much time with Ami..." muttered Makoto.  
  
"Yes, so?" said Ami and Alex at the same time.   
  
"Sorry!" said Makoto, raising her arms. "No pun intended here!"  
  
"Calm down, everybody, and let me explain this." Said Sonya, interceding   
in favor of Ami and Alex. "For what we all could understand, the short   
story is this: Technuma designed a new program for the Nanoreactor based   
on his own medical knowledge. I won't lie telling you that I understand   
even half of what he's done with it. But I'm sure of one thing. He's   
testing this new procedure on himself, and don't want anyone to   
interfere." She then looked at Saturn. "Not even you, dear."  
  
"But why not??" asked Saturn, mortified.  
  
"It's only a wild guess... but I think I can understand his reasons,   
judging by your reactions when we entered, Saturn." Said Minako. She   
'eep'ed when Saturn gave him a murderous glance.  
  
"Wow... the bubbles are so thick in there, that I can't see a thing."   
Commented Laurella. She was trying to see what was going on inside the   
Nanoreactor. "How can we know that this process is working?"  
  
"We can't." said Ami. "The only thing we can do now is wait."  
  
"And how long we have to wait?" asked Saturn, clinging to Yohann.   
  
"According to the internal clock the program has... about 12 hours at   
minimum." Said Alex.   
  
Everybody felt silent, and as one, they turned around, looking at the   
Nanoreactor, trying to imagine what was going on inside that cylinder.  
  
Finally, Minako voiced what passed through everybody's minds: "This is   
going to be a loooooong wait."  
  
* * * *  
  
5 minutes before emergence...  
  
Robin was literally clawing off the walls. Granted, she had gone to try   
and get some sleep, but after the first 2 hours, she gave up. After that,   
she spent most of the time trying to decode Technuma's program, but the   
lockout features he included on it prevented her to go too far. For the   
last 4 hours she'd been attempting other venues to keep her mind off the   
actual situation, but the only thing she accomplished was to keep   
everybody else on their toes.   
  
For the moment, she was back at the laboratory, watching like a hawk the   
clock on the control panel of the Nanoreactor. For a brief moment, she   
thought that Setsuna was playing with the time flow... that heavy she felt   
the pass of the remaining minutes.  
  
She hardly noticed the door opening. But when she felt a familiar hand on   
her shoulder, she relaxed fractionally.   
  
"He knows what he's doing, dear. You should have more faith on him." Said   
Yohann.  
  
"I have faith on his work." Said Robin, placing a hand on Yohann's. "But   
there's something that prevents me to completely trust his actions."  
  
"I guess I can imagine that." Said Yohann.   
  
"Yohann... I'm scared... and if something go wrong? He's risking   
everything here." Robin felt silent after that, her emotions in turmoil.  
  
Yohann then embraced Robin, in an attempt to comfort her. But somehow, he   
didn't feel adequate for the task at hand. In that moment, a small signal   
appeared on the control panel of the Nanoreactor. Robin moved swiftly to   
check it. "Yohann... it's time! The process is finished."   
  
"I'll bring a stretcher. Don't do anything until I return." Said Yohann,   
leaving the lab.  
  
Robin, of course, didn't want to wait. The very instant the Nanoreactor   
stopped, she literally jumped on top of the cylinder, and as soon as the   
top cleared, she jumped inside. The first thing she noticed, was a   
tingling on her skin, but she didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, she   
focussed on trying to take her father out of the fluid.   
  
But there was something she didn't take in account there. The fluid of the   
Nanoreactor was extremely viscous. Also, since she was born in a SPACE   
STATION, Technuma never thought to 'teach' her how to swim! She couldn't   
get a good grip of the body. And even worse... she couldn't get out of it   
by herself! She tried to swim out of the cylinder, but to her dismay, the   
only thing she could do was to remain in place. Everytime she stopped, she   
clearly felt herself going to the bottom. A couple of times, she tried to   
jump as soon as her feet touched the base of the cylinder, but the only   
thing she got from her efforts were nothing.   
  
Desperate, Robin raised her hands in an attempt to reach the border of the   
cylinder. Suddenly, she felt something grasping her wrists, and being   
rather rudely yanked off the Nanoreactor. As soon as she sensed herself   
out of the fluid, she breathed deep, the pounding of her heart almost   
deafening in her ears. When she calmed down a little, she could hear   
Yohann's voice.  
  
"Robin..." he said, his voice laced with worry. "Why did you do something   
so reckless? You could have drowned in there!"  
  
Robin couldn't respond with words. Instead, she embraced Yohann, sobbing   
quietly in his arms. He hold her for a moment, before releasing her   
gently. Tenderly, he helped her get down, and pressed a button on the side   
of the top. Immediately, the liquid in the cylinder began to lower, at the   
same time the bottom began to rise. In a moment, Technuma's body was at   
easy reach, and Yohann began the procedure to place him in the stretcher   
he brought from the Medical Ward.  
  
Robin went to Technuma's side, happy to see him out of the device. The   
first thing she noticed was that his skin was no longer white, but his   
normal color. Also, he had 'grown' another arm! And as for the face, she   
could see that, although he had his eyelids closed, there was the   
distinctive curve under the left one that indicated that there was an eye   
under it! The strange material that covered the lower half of his body was   
gone as well.   
  
Alleviated, Robin caressed Technuma's cheek, but...  
  
"No... he... he's not breathing!" gasped Robin. Immediately, she put two   
fingers on his jugular vein. "His heart! He has no pulse!"  
  
Yohann didn't waste a moment, and pushed the stretcher to the Medical   
ward, followed by Robin. In there, were Sonya and Ami. Initially, they   
gasped when they saw Technuma's body, but they changed when they heard   
Robin. Immediately, they took out the emergency kit, and proceeded to   
reanimate Technuma. While Yohann prepared the proper medicaments, Ami and   
Sonya began with CPR, all the while Robin covered the body with thermal   
blankets.   
  
After three exhausting minutes, their efforts were rewarded with   
Technuma's gasp and his heartbeat, albeit still weak, was constant. Robin   
felt her tears start to flow, but she didn't mind them when she embraced   
her father, happy to have him back.   
  
Technuma opened his eyes slowly, his eyes a little unfocussed. It took him   
a moment to regain his full consciousness, but when he did, the first   
thing he noticed was the strong grip of Robin. Feebly, he raised his arms   
and embraced her as well. He then noticed the skin color, and smiled.   
  
"Oh, Father! I'm so happy! You're back! You're back!" said Robin.  
  
"This was a close one, Sir." Said Sonya, checking the readings on the   
medcom. "Next time, you better tell us what you're planning to do."  
  
"I... guess there are still a couple of bugs on my program, eh?" said   
Technuma meekly. "But don't worry. Now that I know that it works in   
general, I'll be able to fix it in no time at all."  
  
"According to this readings," said Ami, looking too at the medcom, "your   
body is now just as it was before your abduction, sir. Whatever you did,   
it works just fine. There are no traces of any kind of implant in your   
body."  
  
"Didn't I tell you before? My father is a genius!" said Robin. And   
standing up, she went and embraced Yohann. "Thank you. Without your   
equipment, I don't know what we could have done."  
  
Yohann embraced her on impulse. He was about to answer when he saw   
Technuma's expression. The older man was looking at him, his face neutral,   
but with a certain glint on his eyes that Yohann found disturbing. Without   
Robin being aware, he lowered his gaze and said. "It was nothing, Robin.   
Now... why don't we let your father rest? You too need to rest as well."  
  
Sighing happily, Robin released him, and after placing a quick kiss on her   
father's forehead, she left the ward. Yohann stared at the door for a few   
more moments, and then turned around, facing Technuma. He was about to say   
something, but when he saw again Technuma's eyes, he only gulped, and   
almost dragging his feet, he left the Medical ward.  
  
Ami and Sonya noticed the silent exchange, and looked at each other.   
Finally, Ami asked: "Sir... is anything wrong? Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Technuma only sighed, and stared at the ceiling. A moment later, he   
answered. "I'm not sure, Ami. I'm not sure anymore..."  
  
* * * *  
  
An hour later, Technuma had endured a seemingly endless parade of people   
that wanted to see if he was truly fine. It warmed his heart to see   
everybody genuinely relieved to see him back on his feet, and even more,   
to know that his calculations have been correct. Despite everybody's   
protests of returning to bed, he went back to the laboratory, and after   
making a few corrections on the Nanoreactor's program, he began to work on   
the next step of the process.  
  
He didn't want to alarm anybody, but after reading the medical reports of   
the rest, he found out that it was going to be extremely tricky to return   
them all to normality. Granted, the physical part was already solved, but   
it was the mental part that had him wondering.   
  
"Now... what to do?" muttered to himself. "How am I going to repair all   
their neural paths?" In that moment, Alex downloaded herself on the   
laboratory's computer.  
  
"Technuma, is anything wrong?" asked the Artificial Intelligence. "You   
seemed worried. I thought you had everything under control."  
  
"Is that a trick question, Alex? Because if it is, it's not funny." Said   
Technuma.  
  
"Well, excuse me! I only wanted to help. At least, you're back being your   
old self, that's a relief." Said Alex. "After all, I only wanted to offer   
my help, but since you seem to have everything under control..."  
  
Technuma sighed, and looking at the surveillance camera, he said. "Sorry,   
Alex. It's just that... I'm at a little loss here."  
  
"Oh? Care to share your problems with me?" asked Alex in a light tone.  
  
'Why not? What do I have to lose?' thought Technuma. "Very well... you   
see, I finally solved the physical reconstruction part of the process, as   
you can see. But... there's a more subtle aspect here to consider."  
  
"Which is?" asked Alex, puzzled.  
  
"The mental factor." Said Technuma. "You see, the process I designed can   
be modified to... let's say... implant in the patient certain neural paths   
that can account for the memory. And this is the hard part. I don't know   
what kind of neural paths I have to 'create' in order to restore their   
minds."  
  
Instantly, Alex knew why those cartridges were included in the cargo.   
'Geez! That pilot is good... really good!' she then addressed Technuma.   
"Sir... what you're telling me is that, without knowing what they   
experienced on their lives, whatever you do could backfire, right?"  
  
"You got the right idea there, Alex. It would be like walking in the dark   
holding a case of nitroglycerin. Sooner or later, something in their   
brains would conflict, and the results would be... well, you understand."  
  
"Yes... total system crash." Said Alex. "Sir... If I told you that we may   
have the solution to your problem?"  
  
"Don't kid with me, Alex. This is serious." Said Technuma.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious here!" retorted Alex. "Now, do you want to listen to me,   
or do you want to continue mopping around for a solution until it's too   
late?"  
  
Sighing again, Technuma shook his head, and said. "Very well. You have my   
undivided attention. But it better be good, Alex! We don't have much time   
to waste here."  
  
"Ok, I'll be brief." Said Alex. She then began. "I think that my sweetie   
already told you where we come from in reality, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok. Then, you're aware that our main task is observe the happenings all   
over the multiverse." Technuma nodded at that. Alex continued. "Obviously,   
some observations have to be more thorough than others. And I mean   
thorough!"   
  
"Is this talk supposed to mean something? Because if its not..." began   
Technuma, but Alex interrupted him.  
  
"Hey, pay attention here! The point here is: since the girls are some VERY   
special subjects, we included in the observation program for them the   
watching and recording of all of their lives! And that includes their   
families as well!"  
  
"That's nice, Alex. And how does that help us here?" asked Technuma,   
feeling a little miffed.   
  
"Ok, a demonstration is needed, I see." Said Alex. "Do you see the two   
metallic portfolios on the table next to the last Nanoreactor? Open the   
one next to the unit."  
  
Technuma shrugged, but did what Alex said anyway. He raised both eyebrows   
when he saw the cartridges in there. "What are these things?"  
  
"Those cartridges have the information collected of a lifetime-worth of   
observations of each one of the subjects in the Medical ward." Said Alex.   
"Initially, Ami thought that those cartridges contained the instructions   
for the Nanoreactors' operation. You understand that I had to lie to   
her... something I'm not proud of."   
  
"A... lifetime-worth... of observations?" asked Technuma, looking at the   
cartridges as if they were dangerous. "You mean that... in those things...   
are contained the LIFES of all of them??"  
  
"In a word: yes." Said Alex, unperturbed. "From the very moment of their   
births to the present. All is contained there."  
  
Technuma had to take deep breaths to contain the rage he felt raging in   
him. After he was sure he had his emotions under control, he said. "I   
can't believe the lot of you... I don't know if feel interested, or   
outraged at your organization. Who gave you the right to invade their   
privacy in that way??"  
  
"I'm aware that you don't approve what we do, but think of this: Are we   
that different from what you did when you were still a Technum Guardian?   
You too watched at them from the shadows, never letting yourselves known,   
always working behind the scenery."  
  
"Our case is different!" screamed Technuma. "The Prime was an evil being!"  
  
"Oh... and that make us evil as well, eh? Well, I have news for you,   
mister!" said Alex, her patience finally lost. "We do all this to LEARN!!   
Our long-term objective is NOT the domination of the multiverse! The MRMA   
only wants to create a stable society, and SHARE that knowledge! We don't   
want to intrude just like that, like some paparazzi, or a vulgar peeping   
tom! If we want to avoid the mistakes made in other places, we have to   
study and learn from those mistakes, as well as from the ones we make!   
This is the best way we found to do it without disturbing anything. We   
don't intrude in the destinies of people if there isn't a VERY good reason   
for it!"  
  
Leaning on the desk, Technuma listened to Alex' diatribe, but that didn't   
change the fact that he felt... violated. Like some lab rat that worked   
only for the benefit of an unknown master. "Get out..." he muttered.   
"Just... leave me alone."  
  
"All right... I'll go." Said Alex. "But remember... you have now the means   
to do something right. You have the chance to atone for what you did in   
the past..." with that, Alex left the lab.  
  
Technuma felt weak, and literally dropped on one of the seats. He closed   
his eyes, and began to think on what Alex told him. Minutes later, he   
opened his eyes, and looked at the cartridges. He then sighed, and taking   
one at random, inserted it in the open slot located on the control panel   
of the Nanoreactor he used. After spending a few more minutes of examining   
the information contained on it, he closed the program, and muttered only   
two words.  
  
"Damn you."  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Sonya were together at the Medical ward,   
watching the patients' last diagnosis.   
  
"Is there any change?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Said Sonya. "I won't lie to you. We're running out of   
time. If something has to be done, it has to be done in the next 5 hours."  
  
"Where is Technuma?" asked Rei, exasperated. "I thought that his process   
was working fine by now! What is he waiting for?"  
  
"Everything's set now." Said Technuma, entering the ward in that moment.   
"Sorry for the delay, but I had to fine-tune some details on my program."  
  
"Then... you can start now?" asked Minako  
  
"That is why I'm here." Said Technuma. "Although I'm going to need a   
little help to move your relatives to the laboratory."  
  
"I'll call the guys right away!" said Usagi, running to the comm. But   
before she could do anything, Technuma interrupted her.  
  
"Just do me a favor... don't call Lieutenant Starr and Alex, if you   
please."  
  
"But... but why?" asked Ami, confused. "I thought that you wanted them to   
be here as well."  
  
"Just bear with me, ok?" said Technuma, tensing a little.   
  
"O-k... if that's what you want..." said Usagi, puzzled. With that, she   
then proceeded to call everybody   
  
  
Thirty minutes later, with the help of Shingo, Mamoru and the Guardian,   
all of the patients were inside the Nanoreactors. Once done, Robin and   
Technuma began to check the final procedures before activating the units.   
  
"Everything set here, father." Said Robin, after checking the units with   
Rei's grandfather, the Ainos and Yuuichiro.  
  
"Thank you, Robin. We can start in a moment." Said Technuma. He then   
proceeded to a nearby table, and took the cartridges. After checking   
carefully each one of them, he began to insert them on the slots of each   
Nanoreactor.   
  
"Excuse me..." asked Ami. "But do you know what are those cartridges for?"  
  
For a moment, Technuma felt tempted to tell them everything he knew, but   
he fought the urge. Instead, he said. "Those cartridges contain the final   
control instructions for the Nanoreactors to work. Nothing more."  
  
"If you knew that, then why you didn't use one for your own cure, father?"   
asked Robin, curious.  
  
"Because, up until now, I found out that the cartridges contained the   
final data to adjust the neural paths sub-program coordinator, dear.   
Besides, in my case, I didn't need them." Said Technuma, smiling   
nervously. "Well, everything's ready. Let's begin."  
  
"Aaaah... Yes, father." Said Robin. She had the suspicion that Technuma   
wasn't telling her everything. Filing it on the back of her mind for   
further questioning, she did what her father asked, and began to activate   
the Nanoreactors.  
  
Soon, all the units were working, the sight of the people inside obscured   
by the bubbles emerging from the bottom. Technuma went from unit to unit,   
checking the readings on each one, making a small adjustment here and   
there. Five minutes later, he said: "All systems work fine. If my   
calculations are correct, they will be fine and back to their old selves   
in about 14 hours."  
  
The tension on the laboratory vaporized with the news, being replaced with   
a sense of relief. Ami, Minako, Rei, Shingo and Usagi walked to the   
Nanoreactors and gently, they caressed the cylinders that contained their   
respective relatives. Afterwards, they walked in front of Technuma. "Thank   
you... I don't know what we could have done without your help." Said   
Usagi, smiling at him.  
  
"It's been a pleasure." Said Technuma, returning her smile. "I couldn't   
bear the thought of all of you suffering."  
  
"If that's all, then I should go now." Said the Guardian. "I have to   
report this last events to Lt. Starr."  
  
"Is that truly necessary?" asked Technuma, tensing a little.   
  
"Yes, it is." Answered the Guardian, locking his gaze at Technuma. "He is   
the commanding officer of this base, and has to be briefed. Also, it's my   
duty as the Security Officer of this installation."  
  
Technuma continued staring at the Guardian for a full minute, hardly   
noticing the puzzled looks the rest were giving to him. Finally, he said.   
"I understand. But since this has been my project, it would be better to   
let me brief him, don't you think?"  
  
The Guardian considered it for a moment, his face a neutral mask. "Very   
well. But if you don't tell him in the next hour, I'll tell him."  
  
"That is acceptable." Said Technuma. And addressing the rest, he added.   
"This will take a while. If you have to do something else, please feel   
free to do it. I'll keep watch over here."   
  
Everyone nodded at him, and began to leave the laboratory. After checking   
a few more details on the Nanoreactors, he left the lab as well, in order   
to find Yohann.   
  
* * * *  
  
Yohann had been inside his studio, sitting in the dark. The curtains were   
closed, and the lights were out. He had been in that position since he   
left the Medical ward. He acknowledged Alex' presence when she showed up   
a little while back, but after ordering her to continue working on the   
Cryssalid files, he had said nothing else. When Yohann heard someone   
knocking at his door, he only sighed, and after turning on the lights, he   
opened the door. He showed no emotions when he saw that it was Technuma.  
  
"I only came to tell you two things, Lieutenant." Said Technuma, his voice   
calm and neutral.  
  
Yohann nodded, and moved aside to allow Technuma to enter. Once both men   
took a seat, Technuma began to talk. "First, I'm here to report that the   
girls' families are already receiving the process that will return them   
to normality."   
  
"I know it sounds lame coming from me, Sir." Began Yohann. "But thank you.   
They could have been lost without your expertise."  
  
"Indeed..." said Technuma. "And now, my second point. I've been giving the   
matter a lot of consideration and thought, and finally reached to a   
conclusion. Lieutenant Starr... I'm ordering you, as a father and as your   
elder, to get away from Robin."  
  
Externally, Yohann's only reaction was his left eyelid twitching a couple   
of times. Internally, he felt like the world came crashing on him, as if   
those words were daggers slicing his heart. However, he kept his voice   
calm. "May I ask your reasons, sir?"  
  
Technuma nodded once, and began his explanation. "You have been placing my   
daughter in danger an unnecessary amount of times, neglected to comfort   
her in her hour of need, showed little respect for the security of the   
ones around either her and her friends, and relying too much in your own   
superior technology to achieve your goals, instead of following your basic   
instincts. The last thing leaves you wide open, and that's something I   
don't want my daughter to learn. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Yohann felt the muscles at the back of his neck tensing, but continued to   
keep his expression and voice neutral. He blinked once, and after sighing,   
he answered. "Crystal clear, Sir."  
  
"Good. Then, I must go." Said Technuma.   
  
He was about to open the door, when he heard Yohann asking him something.   
"Sir... is that your final word?"  
  
Technuma didn't turn around, and without saying anything, he left the   
studio.   
  
As soon as he was alone, Yohann's attitude changed. He leaned on his desk,   
and covering his face with his hands, his body began to shake silently. An   
hour later, he seemed to have calmed, although his eyes were red and   
puffy. He activated the computer, and connected with the Computer room.   
"Alex, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie. Working, working, working!" said Alex. "Pork chops... are   
you ok? Your voice sounds... funny."  
  
"I'm fine, Alex. Perhaps it's the communication circuits. I hear you funny   
too." Said Yohann.  
  
"Oh? Well, I'll check them as soon as I finish here. Now, what can I do   
for you, baby?"  
  
"I need a progress report, Alex. How are you doing with the decoding of   
Cauldron's log?"  
  
"Better than I expected, sweetbuns!" said Alex happily. "I'm almost done   
here. Give me another 5 hours, and I'll have it all done!"  
  
"Those are good news, Alex. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Said Yohann.   
  
"Always here to serve, sweetie!" said Alex. "Anything else I can do for   
you?"  
  
Yohann thought about it for a few seconds, and after making up his mind,   
he said. "As a matter of fact... yes, Alex. Do you know the program   
interfaces of my armor, regarding the sensor array and the nanocomputers   
it has?"  
  
"Yes, I have the specifications. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Good. I want to know if it's possible to adjust them, so that they can   
obey my mental commands, independently of your intervention..."   
  
"And why do you want to know that, sweetbuns?" asked Alex, surprised by   
such a petition.  
  
"I've been thinking..." began Yohann. "It could be that, in the nearby   
future, you could be somewhere else, like on Mercury's compact, and   
suddenly we could get in a battle situation. I could need a sensor sweep,   
and with you out, the time you might take to return could become   
critical."  
  
"Say no more, baby!" said Alex. "I'll work on those modifications right   
away!"  
  
"Thank you, Alex. I knew you could do it. That will be all. Starr out."   
After turning the computer off, he leaned back on his seat, and closed   
his eyes, a plan already forming in his troubled mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
The whole team had gathered at the living room, with the exception of   
Yohann. By general agreement, they decided to let Sonya tell her story,   
in order to help them pass the time until the Nanoreactors finished their   
job.   
  
"Why can't Yohann be with us?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Why do you think?" said Robin, exasperated. "This time, he said that his   
armor needs adjustment. I swear... this guy doesn't know the meaning of   
the word 'rest'!"  
  
"Reminds me of a few people I know..." said Alex from Ami's Compact.   
"Obviously, you all know who I'm talking about..."  
  
As if on cue, everybody turned around and looked at Ami, who retreated a   
moment at their collective gazes. "Hey, why do you all look at me like   
that?"  
  
"Come on, gang! Leave her alone! What, aren't you the same in your own   
ways?" said Alex.  
  
"Alex is right." Said Usagi, smiling. And addressing Ami, she added. "You   
know we're only teasing. Come on, let's sit together, ok?"  
  
"Only if you sit with me too!" Said Minako, taking one of Ami's arms and   
guiding her to one side of the big sofa. Shacking her head, Usagi sat on   
the other side, effectively having Ami 'sandwiched' between the two   
blondes.   
  
"Awww... you look sooo cute!" quipped Laurella, all the while she kept   
snuggling next to Shingo.   
  
Everybody giggled at them, creating a more relaxed atmosphere. A moment   
later, they were ready.  
  
"Well, it seems that I have a few things to explain to you about me,   
right?" began Sonya. Everybody nodded at her. "So... where do I start?"  
  
"How about since the beginning?" asked Minako.  
  
Sonya smiled at Minako's question, and started. "Ok... In the beginning,   
there was nothing but silence and emptiness. Suddenly, a big explosion   
occurred, and the universe came to being. After that..."   
  
"SO-NYA!!" screamed everybody.  
  
"Sorry..." giggled Sonya. "I couldn't resist. Ahem Well, where to   
start?" After taking a couple of breaths to clarify her thoughts, she   
began. "My full name is Sonya Nimue. I gained my rank of Lieutenant a   
couple of weeks before being transferred to New Avalon. I knew a lot of   
good people there, everybody wanting to make me feel comfortable with my   
new position there. Suddenly, disaster stroke.  
  
"Without warning, a series of portals began to open all over the base,   
some of them sucking personnel inside them, but others... from those,   
creatures that can only be described as monsters began to emerge, and   
began to attack us. While ones began to suck dry of their bio-energy at   
some of the residents of the base, others started attacking at random.   
Ones with elemental-type attacks, others with other kind of objects. We   
began to become overwhelmed by the onslaught, and that's when it happened.   
Suddenly, the whole base was shifted from its original position, and was   
transported to Earth. Unfortunately, we were positioned on a low orbit,   
and it began to decay. Because a group of creatures attacked the control   
room, there was nothing we could do to prevent the imminent crash.   
  
"Finally, when the actual crash occurred, a big percentage of the monsters   
were killed by it, and the remaining defenders were able to finally defeat   
them. Once the situation was under control, the survivors began to assess   
the damage. Since the hangars and the main cryogenic pods facilities were   
destroyed, we tried to re-establish contact with our main base. Obviously,   
it wasn't possible. The biggest shock came when one of the astrophysicists   
that survived made a series of measurements, and concluded that we hadn't   
been shifted only through space, but through time as well. We were   
stranded in the far-away past, with no way to return back home."  
  
Sonya took a sip of the tea that Rei and Makoto had brought, all the while   
she fought to contain her tears. No one dared to interrupt her, each one   
trying to imagine her situation. A moment later, Sonya continued her   
story.   
  
"We were shocked to learn that, besides being in the past, we were on   
Earth, and in England, to boot! Anyway, a vast majority of the survivors   
decided to try their luck outside the base, and after finishing the cavern   
network and marking the place, they went out. Only a small percentage of   
people remained there to keep watch on the T/S device. Among them, were   
the medical officer, MerLynn and myself."  
  
"Wait a minute." Interrupted Haruka. "MerLynn? The bearded psycho that is   
now allied with Cauldron?"  
  
"The same." Said Sonya. "At the time, we two were good friends. We spent   
a lot of happy times together, always trying to perfect our own abilities.   
But those moments weren't going to last. One day, in the laboratory, the   
medical officer accidentally dropped a small vial containing a variation   
of the 'mad cow' viral disease... a very vicious strain that affected not   
only the animals, but humans as well. As a result, almost everybody in the   
base were infected... and went mad."  
  
"But that's horrible!" said Minako, covering her mouth. "You mean that   
everybody began to kill each other?"  
  
"I'm afraid not..." said Sonya. "They exited the base, and began to roam   
the countryside. With the aid of the advanced technology that they,   
somehow, still could manage, began to create havoc all over the country.   
By some twist of fate, MerLynn and I weren't infected. As a matter of   
fact... we were the only ones that were immune at the time. But the worse   
was yet to come.   
  
"On a fit of mad genius, the medical officer began to experiment with   
genetic engineering, creating a series of creatures that began to attack   
the inhabitants of the country. By altering their genetic structure, he   
was able to create monsters that could breathe either fire, ice,   
lightning, or could use other elements as well. Those... were the dragons   
and monsters that are described in the legends."  
  
"Amazing..." muttered Mamoru, fascinated by Sonya's story. "So, there was   
a base of credibility on all those legends after all..."  
  
"I'm afraid so." Sighed Sonya. "That only left MerLynn and myself to try   
and contain the damage that was being done. It was our fault that our   
compatriots and the creations that the medical officer made were   
destroying that part of the world. After a grueling battle against the   
medical officer's creations, we finally arrived at the laboratory, and   
were forced to kill him. After spending a year studying the use of the   
different machines and techniques there, we finally developed a plan that   
could stabilize the order.  
  
"After learning the local language and habits, we began to spread a rumor:   
That one day, a person would come, and after retrieving an enchanted sword   
from a stone, such person would become the rightful King of England, that   
would lead all to a great destiny."  
  
"Oh, my goodness." Said Michiru. "Then... you were the originators of King   
Arthur's legend??"  
  
"That's right. And... in order to made the legend more credibly, I used   
the frame of one of the scout ships, and built a submergible. That crude   
ship was placed in a nearby lake, and I became Lady Sonya Nimue... also   
known as The Lady of the Lake. Meanwhile, using the remaining operative   
technology back at the base, MerLynn created his own character. He was   
known as Merlin, a Demon Wizard. Once our new personalities were   
established, we started phase two of our plan.  
  
"We met a warrior named Uther Pendragon, who had a rather... stormy affair   
with a local woman. She had a child that was the illegitimate son of   
Pendragon. That was the child we were looking after. After convincing the   
woman that her child was going to be happier with us, we began to teach   
him the things we considered necessary for him to become a rightful ruler.   
As a precaution, we took a sample of genetic material off him, and made a   
clone. That clone was named Lancelot du Lac."  
  
"Say what!?!?!" exclaimed Alex at that point. "Don't tell me that Lancelot   
and Arthur were brothers!!! But that's incredible! No one ever suspected   
such a thing!"  
  
"We were forced at the time to do that, Alex." Said Sonya. "After all, we   
were trying to repair the damage caused by our arrival. Now, where was I?   
Oh, yes...  
  
"Once the children were properly educated, MerLynn and I began to create   
the powerful sword that would become known as Excalibur. We used all the   
means in our hands to craft it, but somehow, once finished, it lacked the   
necessary power to wistand a direct attack from our maddened compatriots.   
We were about to give up on that plan and try another approach when that   
crystal appeared our of thin air...   
  
"When we found out that such small crystal contained incredible amounts of   
power, we decided to use it. The moment if became fused with Excalibur was   
truly awe-inspiring. The sword began to float in the air, and in a flash   
of light, it became all we wanted and more. We couldn't even measure the   
final power output of it.   
  
"Anyway, once the sword was ready, we placed it in a fake rock, which was   
in reality a strong electromagnetic lock, and placed it in a church on a   
nearby village. Obviously, every single man that tried to remove the sword   
found out that it was impossible. That's when our boy came into scene.   
Since he knew how to place his hands and feet around the rock to release   
the lock, he was able to pull out the sword rather easily. After that, all   
presents accepted him because of the legend we had already spread, and   
well... the rest is history.  
  
"Those were years of darkness, but finally, we were able to finish off the   
last of the troublemakers. But... the best plans made by men and mice...  
  
"During the final years of Arthur's kingdom, I made a mistake... After   
altering his looks, I sent Lancelot. He was well accepted at first, but...   
you know what happened."  
  
"Yes..." muttered Ami. "Gwynivere felt in love with Lancelot..."  
  
"That's right. That sole fact destabilized Arthur's emotions, thus   
beginning a downward spiral. And to complicate matters further... after   
opening one of the sealed chambers back at the base, MerLynn became   
infected with the Mad Virus. That's when his resentment against what we   
had done so far began."  
  
"Resentment? But for what? You did all you could to fix a desperate   
situation!" said Usagi.  
  
"Precisely because of that. He became obsessed with the thought that we   
were playing God... that no one had the right to dwell in other people's   
destinies. One night, he attempted to destroy Camelot, and I was forced to   
fight him. Fortunately, his madness made him careless, and I was able to   
subdue him. That's when I put him inside that cryo-pod. I thought that the   
situation was still salvageable, but...  
  
"MerLynn had the last laugh at the end. By that time, I had felt in love   
with one of the Knights, and had an affair with him. I had a child... a   
lovely girl... the most beautiful girl in the whole world. When I was   
about to seal the pod with MerLynn inside, he pulled out of his clothes a   
black sword... and... and..."  
  
Sonya began to sob quietly, hurt by the memories. Usagi and Michiru went   
to her side, and offered her some comfort. After a few minutes, Sonya   
sobered, and after smiling at Usagi and Michiru, she resumed her   
recollection.   
  
"He aimed the sword at my child, and sent a stream of black energy at her.   
It was like... he opened a black hole... My baby... was swallowed by it.   
His deed done, MerLynn laughed maniacally, and closed the pod himself. I   
was too shocked to do a thing... I don't know how much time I spent on the   
floor, crying. I wanted to kill MerLynn with my own hands... to destroy   
him completely... but it was too late for me to do a thing. He was safe   
inside that pod, and I couldn't open it. After finally regaining my   
senses, I decided that, the best way for me to get my revenge, was to show   
MerLynn that our plans were the right thing.   
  
"But fate had other things in mind... Arthur was killed, and after his   
dead, Excalibur was returned to my hands. Shortly after his demise, the   
country began to collapse, reverting itself to the same chaos that reigned   
before our arrival. Defeated, I returned to the empty base, and after   
linking the cryo-pod I was about to use with the security net of the   
place, I got inside.   
  
"During my cold sleep, I began to realize that MerLynn was right in some   
way... we were truly playing God... trying to change the course of history   
to our liking. The price I had to pay for my foolishness... was my baby...   
I never knew what happened to her. Perhaps... she died. Or... she was   
somehow transported to another place. I don't know. That's the only thing   
I want to know for sure. What happened to her."  
  
All presents felt a knot on their throats, not knowing what to do or say.   
They felt sympathy for this stranger that entered their lives, and had   
such a tragic past...  
  
Alex began to talk, in an attempt to change the gloomy atmosphere. "Excuse   
me, Sonya... but you mentioned earlier that you linked your cryo-pod with   
the security net. And I have a doubt."  
  
"Yes, Alex? What do you want to know?" asked Sonya.  
  
"It's about the entrance to New Avalon." Began Alex. "How did you come   
with the idea for that kind of portal? And the way you used Stonehenge as   
a lock! I never imagined that something like that could be done."  
  
"That was MerLynn's idea after we found the crystal." Said Sonya. "Its   
energy signature was so specific, that we thought of it to be the master   
key of the base's entrance. I'm surprised that you all could match the   
pattern."   
  
"But... if it's so specific, then how come Cauldron was able to enter?"   
asked Makoto, puzzled. "At best, the only energy signatures he could have   
duplicated so far may have been Robin's and Yohann's..."  
  
"Not precisely, Makoto..." said the Guardian. "I've been thinking of what   
you've been telling me about your previous encounters with him, and   
reached a conclusion." Everybody turned to look at him, which he took as   
a sign to continue. "Your first encounter with him was as a simple   
Artificial Intelligence..."  
  
"HEY!" retorted Alex. "I'm one too, you know??"  
  
"Sorry Alex. No offense intended here." Amended the Guardian. "As I was   
saying... First, he was just a program. Next, you encountered him here   
after being reconstructed by accident, and escaped, not before raiding   
your data banks. After that, you found him with a body. And to add more   
to the mix, he learns that he can make you 'dance to his tune' by taking   
hostages that are close to you in order to guide him to where he wants to   
go. The final piece of this puzzle is that he was able to duplicate my   
own defense mechanisms. It must have been child's play for him to   
duplicate your own energy patterns after your last encounter."  
  
"A very good analysis, Hogosuro." Said Sonya after a moment. "And thank   
you for telling me that. I guess I know where you're going."  
  
"Me too." Said Ami. "And it doesn't look very good."  
  
"Well, what's your idea, guys?" asked Minako. "Do you know what's been   
going on with that psycho?"  
  
"In one word: Evolution." Said the Guardian.  
  
"He's been adapting to our attacks every time." Continued Ami.  
  
"And becoming more and more resourceful after every encounter." Finished   
Sonya.  
  
"So... what you're telling is that... he's slowly becoming a Senshi?"   
asked Laurella, amazed at that conclusion.  
  
"Not precisely." Said the Guardian. "What I'm telling is that... he's   
becoming immune to all of your attacks, making them part of himself after   
each battle."  
  
"Also, he's learning how we act and think." Added Ami.  
  
"But if what you're saying is true, then that means...?" asked Haruka,   
not liking the implications so far.  
  
"That, at this rate, after four more battles against you, he'll definitely   
become unstoppable." Concluded Alex. "No known force will be able to stand   
against Cauldron. Heck, he won't need all those gizmos we've been   
gathering and destroying all along!"  
  
"Great...just great!" said Makoto. "Bad if we face him, bad if we let him   
do what he wants! How many more places do we have to visit before we can   
definitely say that this case is closed?"  
  
"I finished decoding Cauldron's log before coming here." Said Alex.   
"Unfortunately... there are still 20 more bases to check. More than enough   
for him to become a force to reckon."  
  
"Beautiful." Said Rei. "Twenty more opportunities for him to strike at us.   
I don't like where this is going, guys... Cauldron's using us, no matter   
what we do!"  
  
Everybody felt silent after that, deep in thought.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
At the same time...  
  
"... Cauldron's using us, no matter what we do!"   
  
Yohann closed the connection with the living room, and sighed. He had   
listened to the whole conversation, all the while he continued working   
with his armor. He felt bad for Sonya after she finished her story, and a   
wave of guilt washed over him, overwhelming his mind. The last part of   
their conversation had been too much for him to stand, and that's when he   
finally decided to put his plan into action.  
  
After checking the proper function of the modifications he made to his   
armor, he went to the storage room, and began to move a big quantity of   
material towards the garage. With that done, he then went to the Computers   
room, and began to work on a small program he'd been making just in case   
Cauldron were able to return.  
  
Once finished, he went back to his studio to make the finishing touches.  
  
'Don't worry, girls.' He thought. 'You won't be subjected to this anymore.   
I'll take care of that.'  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Everybody was present at the Laboratory the next day, waiting for the big   
moment. Even Yohann and Alex were there. Technuma and Robin were checking   
the control panels of the Nanoreactors and were satisfied with the data   
displayed. Everything had worked perfectly, and it was only a matter of   
minutes until they could take the people out of the cylinders.   
  
"Is everything ready, Robin?" asked Technuma, after checking the last   
screen.  
  
"All set, Father. Ready when you are." Answered Robin. "Everything you   
requested from the Medical ward is ready too."  
  
"Good. In that case... let's proceed." He then began to enter a series of   
numbers on each Nanoreactor, and stepped back.   
  
Immediately, all the units stopped functioning, revealing their contents   
for all to see. Some of the girls began to cheer when they noticed that   
all patients were back to normal, no trace of implants or surgery visible   
from the bodies. Satisfied, Technuma activated the extraction sequences,   
and with the help of the Guardian, Robin and Haruka, he began to transfer   
his patients to the Medical ward to examine them. All were relieved to see   
that the emergency equipment wasn't needed after all, since right after   
getting them out of the cylinders, all patients were breathing normally.  
  
Technuma ran a diagnosis on every one of them, and smiled at the results.   
He then addressed the presents. "I'm happy to report that the treatment   
was a resounding success. No trace of alterations can be found on them,   
and their brain functions are stable. They are out of danger."  
  
Usagi, Shingo, Rei, Minako and Ami felt ecstatic with the news, and   
without further ado, they went to the side of their relatives, happy that   
they were together again.   
  
Technuma smiled at the scene, and walked next to Dr. Mizuno. He fought   
the urge to hold her... he felt that wasn't proper. He was about to say   
something, when he raised his gaze, and looked at Yohann. Both men   
remained staring at each other for a few seconds, their faces unreadable.   
  
Yohann relented first, and after nodding at Technuma, he began to leave   
the ward.   
  
"Yohann, where are you going?" asked Robin, holding his arm. "Don't you   
want to remain here until they wake up? They'll want answers, you know?"  
  
"I'm aware of that, Robin." Said Yohann. "But I have to do something   
before I'm ready to face them. Sorry."  
  
"Oh? And what do you have to do? Anything I can help you with?" asked   
Robin, curious.  
  
"Oh, no, no... it's just that... well, I have to buy something at the   
supermarket. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Said Yohann, smiling at her.  
  
Robin thought his answer for a moment. "You know? If I didn't know you   
better, I'd swear you're trying to get rid of me."  
  
Yohann felt his stomach contracting painfully, but somehow he managed to   
remain calm. "You know I wouldn't do that, Robin." He managed to say. "Why   
don't you go with your father? He may need your assistance."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow, suspicious. 'He's planning something, but I can't   
imagine what. Oh, well... he'll tell me when he feels fit.' She thought.   
"Ok... but don't take long, do you hear?"  
  
"I promise. I'll be back at your side before you know it." Said Yohann.   
He kept smiling until the door closed. 'I'm sorry, Robin. I hate to lie   
to you... but this is for your own good. And I'll keep my promise. I'll   
return to your side... no matter what I have to do.' With those thoughts,   
Yohann walked towards the garage.  
  
  
  
An hour later, all patients regained consciousness. To say that the   
reunion was heart warming is a complete misunderstanding. The girls were   
more than happy to see them back to their old selves, but knew that they   
had a lot of things to explain before their relatives could leave the   
base. Especially for Rei and Minako, since their families didn't know   
about their 'other identity'.  
  
Technuma was standing next to Akane, and after making sure no one was   
seeing him, he hold her hand. "I'm glad you're back."  
  
"And I'm glad to be back. I can't remember all..."said Akane. "After   
Cauldron strapped us to those chairs... everything became nebulous. I   
think... that at some point... I fought Ami... but I'm not sure of that."  
  
"It's better not to remember that." Said Technuma. "Right now, you have   
to concentrate on getting better. Your daughter needs you."  
  
"Are you sure she's the only one that needs me?" quipped Akane, a   
mischievous smile appearing suddenly. She then squished Technuma's hand   
gently. "I don't think so..."  
  
"We can talk more about it later. Right now, you need to rest." Said   
Technuma, smiling.   
  
  
"I'm so glad you're fine, mom!" said Usagi. "I was so scared!"  
  
"Don't worry, dear. I'm back." Said Ikuko. "And this time, nothing will   
separate you from me."  
  
Usagi didn't say a thing. Instead, she embraced her mother, happy to have   
her again with her.  
  
  
"Dad...I was so worried." Said Shingo. "There were moments when I   
thought..."  
  
"Don't say it, son." Said Kenji. "Fortunately, it didn't happen. And I'm   
glad to see that you became what I expected. You are now a true man."  
  
"Thank you dad." Said Shingo, fighting a lump in his throat. "But I only   
did what you could have done if you were in my place."  
  
"Thank you son. Yes... you're right. But there's still one more thing I   
expect from you."  
  
"Yes, dad? What is it?"  
  
Kenji looked behind Shingo, and soon found what he was looking for. "That   
I want you to promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything dad! Just mention it!" said Shingo.  
  
Kenji smiled at the response, knowing that his son would fulfill that   
promise. He then waved his hand, and Laurella approached him. He then   
took the two teenager's hands in his, and said. "Son... Laurella, I want   
you to promise me this. That no matter what might happen in the future,   
you two will try to be as happy as my wife and I have been all our lives."  
  
Shingo and Laurella didn't know what to say at such unexpected turn of   
events! They couldn't say a thing. Kenji noticed it, and smiling, he   
added. "You two have my blessings. And son? If I ever know that you make   
this lovely lady suffer, you'll have to answer to me, do you hear? Emerald   
Knight or not, you'll get what you deserve."  
  
Shingo's only answer was: "Aaaah... aaah... y... yes, sir! I... I..."  
  
Laurella was a little more vocal with her reaction. She embraced Kenji,   
sobbing a little. "Thank you, Mr. Tsukino! You don't know what this mean   
to us!"  
  
"Just call me Kenji, dear. And when the time is right... I expect you to   
call me dad." Said Kenji, returning the embrace with one arm. Since the   
birth of his children, he didn't feel so happy.  
  
  
"Rei... what happened?" asked Grandpa Hino. "What am I doing here? And   
what's this place?"  
  
"Shhh... don't talk." Said Rei. "You're still weak. You need to rest   
before we can go back to the temple."  
  
"It's so strange... like I just wake up from a nightmare." Said grandpa.   
"I could swear that I was fighting you and your friends, but... you were   
dressed... different."  
  
Rei's face didn't show anything more than a gentle smile, but internally,   
she frowned. She feared that her grandfather could remember his ordeal at   
Cauldron's hands. That would certainly be hard to explain!  
  
"It was nothing. As you said... it was only a nightmare." She said.   
  
"Oh?" Grandpa didn't say anything for a few moments, his body relaxing. A   
few seconds later, he talked again. "Rei... I want you to be sincere with   
me. And promise me that you won't lie."  
  
"I promise, grandpa. What is it?" asked Rei, puzzled.  
  
"When were you planning to tell me that you are one of the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
Rei gasped at his question. Obviously, she didn't expect him to know!   
"Wha... wha... what??"  
  
"My dear child. I might be old, but I'm not senile! I've known for quite   
some time. Even more... I saw you transform one night. Don't get mad at   
me, it was by sheer chance, if nothing else!" Grandpa Hino smiled at her,   
a little embarrassed at his confession. "I was on the roof, watching the   
moon, when I saw you getting out of your room in the middle of the night.   
I was about to ask you what were you doing out so late, when I saw you   
transform into Sailor Mars. That's when I remembered all those strange   
reports on the news and the tabloids. It wasn't hard to figure out that   
your friends were the other members of the Scouts."  
  
Rei lowered her gaze, not knowing what to say. From one part, she felt   
alleviated that her grandfather knew the truth, but on the other side,   
she felt ashamed for having to lie to him all that time. Fighting her   
conflicting emotions, she finally said. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't want to   
lie to you. I just... didn't want to endanger you . You mean so much to   
me..."  
  
"I understand, Rei. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. And if   
you ever need my help, don't hesitate to ask for it, eh?" said grandpa,   
smiling at his granddaughter. "now... how about going with Yuuichiro and   
comfort him? If I recall right, he's going to be part of the family in   
the future, right?"  
  
Rei gulped at that remark, blushing furiously. "Grandpa...!!"   
  
"Come on, go! Shoo! This old man needs his rest!" finished grandpa his   
speech, closing his eyes. But that didn't stop him from keeping a big   
smile.  
  
Rei shook her head, slightly confused. She didn't expect that things went   
that way. Looking that a discussion with her grandfather was going to be   
futile for the moment, she did what he told her and went to Yuuichiro's   
biobed. At first, she thought that he was sleeping, and was about to turn   
around when she heard him.  
  
"Hi..." muttered Yuuichiro.   
  
Rei turned around, her face serious. But her eyes betrayed her relief.   
"Hello, you big fool. When were you planning to wake up?"  
  
"Yeah... glad to see you too, Rei." Said Yuuichiro, smiling at her remark.  
  
Rei crossed her arms, and approaching him, she added. "When are you going   
to learn not to put yourself in danger for me? And grandpa, to boot! You   
two could have been killed, you know? And what was I going to do if you   
left me alone, huh? Do you think it would be easy for me to be a single   
mother? With two kids to take care of?" She immediately regretted the last   
thing she said, but it was already too late.  
  
Yuuichiro's eyes literally popped out of their sockets, and made a good   
imitation of a hooked fish. His mouth moved, but not a sound came out of   
it. Finally, he was able to speak again. "T... t... t... two kids?? Do...   
does... that mean... that... that... you... and I... there... you... I..."  
  
"Oh, yes... you have a way with words, don't you?" said Rei. "Yes, that's   
right. I'm going to have twins. What's the big deal with it?"  
  
Yuuichiro stopped his babbling, and closed his eyes. After taking a few   
deep breaths, he spoke again. "Rei... you made me the happiest man on the   
face of the Earth. I... I promise you. I'll do whatever is in my power to   
make you and our children happy."  
  
Rei couldn't continue holding her angry expression anymore, and taking   
Yuuichiro's hands in hers, she said. "I know... and I'm happy that you   
promise that. But I expect you to also promise me to never get in harms   
way again, do you hear?"  
  
"I can try... but I can't promise you that. It's my duty to also try and   
protect you , you know? After all... that's what I want to do for you for   
the rest of my life." Finished Yuuichiro.  
  
"You big log-head..." said Rei. She tried to get angry with Yuuichiro, but   
couldn't find in herself a good reason for it. She had to content with   
staying next to him, holding his hands. Unnoticed by her, grandpa Hino was   
looking at them, a big smile on his lips.  
  
  
Minako was standing between both her parents' biobeds, chatting about   
almost everything with them. There were slight traces of tears on her   
face, but she didn't mind them at all.   
  
"... and when I heard that you were out of danger, I came immediately   
here." Finished Minako.  
  
"But you should have remained in school, dear." Said Mr. Aino. "if we   
were out of danger, as you say, then there was no reason for you to skip   
classes."  
  
"Don't be so hard with her, dear." Said Mrs. Aino. "We should have done   
the same if it was her instead of us." She stopped talking as soon as she   
said that. "Funny... somehow, I have the impression that that's how we   
ended up here in the first place..."  
  
"And that reminds me... where is this place, exactly?" asked Mr. Aino. "It   
doesn't look like any hospital or clinic I know."  
  
Minako's mind went into overdrive, trying to find a suitable answer to   
that question. Different scenarios ran through her brain, and she finally   
decided for one. She said. "This is a private clinic that opened just   
recently, dad. This was the nearest one to where you were found, and the   
ambulance brought you here."  
  
"Oh." Said Mrs. Aino. "In that case, that's ok... I guess. But where are   
the doctors? And the nurses? And why are your friends here?"  
  
"Aah... well, you see... the case is... it's just that..." Minako   
couldn't finish, since her father interrupted her.  
  
"Young lady... you owe us a lot of explanations here. To me, it seems that   
you know more than you've been telling us so far." Mr. Aino gave Minako a   
stern look, stating that the only thing that could fully satisfy him was   
the absolute truth.  
  
Minako could only sweatdropped, and lowering her gaze, she said. "Yes,   
Father."   
  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Gate of Time...  
  
Sailor Pluto finished repairing one more rift, and was about to go to the   
next one when she felt the timestream starting to shift again. But this   
time, she noticed that it was readjusting itself to its previous course.   
She sighed relieved, knowing that somehow, the problem was finally solved.   
She was about to turn around and check the current events when she sensed   
a disturbance in the mists. She grabbed Eternity to fend the intruder, and   
was about to attack when she identified the figure approaching her. She   
relaxed, and addressed the new arrival.   
  
"Well, it's about time you came here. How long do you planned to let me   
repair all the damage all by myself?"  
  
"I apologize, Pluto. But there was a lot for me to do back at my base."   
Said Galos. He then surveyed the surrounding area. "For the looks of it,   
it seems that you have everything under control."  
  
"I wish I could say it's all my doing, but the timestream shifted to its   
original course by itself. I was about to check what happened when you   
arrived." Said Sailor Pluto. She then added. "Care to join me?"  
  
"It will be an honor, Sailor Pluto." Said Galos, bowing at her. "Please,   
lead the way."  
  
Sailor Pluto bit a remark, and followed by the Commander, she stood in   
front of the Gate. Aiming Eternity at it, she concentrated, and opened the   
Gate, summoning the images she wanted to see.   
  
Galos stared at her during the whole procedure, and when she finished, he   
couldn't stop himself from commenting. "So, you finally reached your   
Senshi status... Congratulations. That new outfit looks really good on   
you."  
  
Sailor Pluto blushed for a brief moment, but regained her composure almost   
immediately. "Thank you, Galos. Now, shall we concentrate in the matters   
at hand?"  
  
Without more comments, both began to see what appeared on the Gate. Some   
time later, the replay of the events finished.  
  
"So... it seems that our mysterious benefactor is true to his/her word."   
Said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"It looks like it." Said Galos. "But what really disturbs me, is that   
he/she got hold of some very high-level information in the form of those   
cartridges. I don't like it."  
  
"You have something in mind, Galos. What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Pluto. And that's something I hate. Not knowing... That's   
the worst thing for me to endure."  
  
"I don't envy you. But you can't know everything." Said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I'm aware of that." Said Galos, half-smiling. "But that doesn't mean I   
can't try, don't you think? Anyway... what do you think is going on now?"  
  
"Let's see, shall we?" With that, Sailor Pluto concentrated again, and   
the Gate began to display the actual events. They watched the happy   
reunions that were taking place in the Medical ward. "Looks that   
everything is under control now."  
  
"I don't know... something's not right..." said Galos. "I have the feeling   
that something is out of place, but I can't put my finger on it."  
  
Sailor Pluto frowned slightly, and replayed the whole scene. This time,   
she too got the same impression, but unlike Galos, she found out what was   
wrong. "I got it. Yohann's going to the supermarket."  
  
"Well... yes, he said so. But what's so strange about it?" asked Galos,   
puzzled.  
  
"Don't you see? If he has those replicators, why does he need to go out   
and BUY anything? He can replicate whatever he needs." Finished Pluto.  
  
Galos froze in his place, finally understanding the implications. He   
paled perceptibly, and turning around to look at Sailor Pluto, he said.   
"It can't be... he's not planning... just what he don't have to do, he is   
planning to do! That... that... Maverick!!!""  
  
"He's your adoptive son, Galos. What do you expected?" asked Sailor Pluto,   
not being able to resist saying a remark anymore.  
  
Galos mumbled a string of curses that were too low for Pluto to hear;   
after a few minutes, he took his clock out of his pocket, and sent a   
command back to Moon Rider. A moment later, three spherical probes   
appeared, and zoomed through the Gate of Time.  
  
"Perhaps I can't act directly, but that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye   
on him." Said Galos. "Those units will keep me posted on his activities."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Pluto. "He may resent that   
surveillance if he ever finds out about it."  
  
"And what kid wants to have his parents watching over his shoulder all the   
time?" said Galos, sighing. "However, he still is an officer of the MRMA,   
and has to learn to obey the orders received. I can't allow this lack of   
discipline to go just like this."  
  
"Officers... always going by the book." Said Sailor Pluto, shacking her   
head.  
  
"There's something you want to tell me?" asked Galos, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing in particular." Answered Sailor Pluto. "Anyway, can you keep an   
eye on the Gate? I have the feeling that I'll be needed back at the base   
when they find out what Yohann is planning. Especially Robin. She's not   
going to like it one bit."  
  
"Go ahead, Pluto. I'll be able to receive the data of the probes here.   
And be careful... anything could happen now."  
  
"I know. That's why I have to be there. See you later." With that, Sailor   
Pluto crossed the Gate.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Everybody had gathered at the living room after they made sure all the   
patients were fine. With the aid of Technuma and Robin, all of them were   
on the path of recuperation. That left the Team with only one thing to   
solve.  
  
"Well... that surely is interesting, Rei." Said Haruka. "Letting your   
grandfather see you transform without you noticing it is really   
illustrating."  
  
"Calm down, everyone. The last thing we need is to have a war right now."   
Said Luna. "At least, that solves one point. We don't have to worry about   
him knowing what are we doing here. We can tell him right away."  
  
"You're right, Luna." Said Artemis. "And since Yuuichiro knew about Rei's   
other identity too, that only leaves us with Mr. and Mrs. Aino to worry   
about."  
  
"I'm not sure how they're going to take it." Said Minako. "They can be   
pretty protective, you know? When they find out that I'm Sailor Venus,   
and before that, Sailor V..." She shuddered at the thought. "I'll be lucky   
if I'm grounded until the founding of Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
"Come on, they can't be that bad!" said Laurella.  
  
"Nope... they're worse." Said Artemis. "One thing, though. They are very   
understanding. Personally, I don't think there could be any trouble   
whatsoever."  
  
"And I'm glad to hear you approve how we are, Artemis." Everybody turned   
around, and gasped when they saw Mr. and Mrs. Aino standing next to the   
garden entrance. Next to them were the Tsukinos, grandpa Hino, Yuuichiro,   
Dr. Mizuno and Technuma, along with Robin. "I still can't believe that   
you all are the famous Sailor Scouts, and that my daughter was an active   
member of you even before we returned to Japan," continued Mr. Aino, "but   
that doesn't mean that we can't understand you, Minako."  
  
Minako looked at them, aghast. "Father... Mother... I..."   
  
"Don't say anything, dear." Said Mrs. Aino. "When you all left, me and   
your father couldn't stand the curiosity anymore, and began to ask. Dr.   
Mizuno and Dr. Redwing, along with Robin, decided that it would be better   
to tell us everything."  
  
"It was that, or let them live a lie." Said Akane. "I put myself on their   
shoes, and hated the idea of being fooled."  
  
"Also, it was a little hard to explain the kind of equipment we were   
using." Added Robin. "After all, there's nothing like that anywhere in the   
world."  
  
Minako was shocked at this point, hardly listening to the things said   
around her. She blinked a couple of times before reacting again.   
  
"But still, you are right in one thing, young lady." Finished Mr. Aino.   
"You are grounded for not telling us anything! You'll remain in your room   
studying for the next two weeks... that is, unless an emergency occurs.   
But you'll have to tell us before going out and defend the world. Is that   
clear?"  
  
Minako slumped on her seat, a huge sweatdrop at the back of her head. She   
was about to say something, when she saw her parents smirking. Her jaw   
literally dropped to the floor. "MOM!! DAD!!"  
  
"You owed us that much, Minako." Said Mrs. Aino. "Still, you're grounded   
for a week. And that's final."  
  
Minako lowered her head, sighing. She was pretty sure that things   
couldn't be any worse for her!  
  
Famous last words...  
  
"Excuse me, but anyone knows where Yohann is?" asked Dr. Mizuno.   
  
"We wanted to thank him for what he's done for us, as well as for our   
daughter." Said Mr. Aino.  
  
"The last time I saw him, he told me that he was going to the   
supermarket." Said Robin. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."  
  
"That's strange." Said Ami. "Why does he need to buy anything?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Everybody needs to buy the things they   
need!" said Makoto.  
  
"No, Ami's right." Said Technuma. "Remember. This base is equipped with   
matter replicators. He doesn't need to get out to buy anything. He just   
have to replicate it."  
  
Nobody said a word after Technuma's comment. Finally, the first one to   
react was the Guardian. "I'll go and check the base. Can someone check the   
rest of the house?"  
  
"We'll do it." Said Laurella and Shingo, the former going to the first   
floor, while the later checked the rest. A few minutes later, Laurella   
returned to the living room.   
  
"He's not up there. But his desk was on."  
  
"The only thing I found was the car missing." Said Shingo upon his return.   
  
In that moment, the intercom activated, and the voice of the Guardian was   
heard. "Hogosuro here. Ami, please come to the Computers room. There's   
something you should see here."  
  
Ami didn't lose time, and went to the Computers room. She noticed that she   
was being followed, but didn't mind it. A minute later, she arrived at the   
place. "What's the matter, Hogosuro?"  
  
"Ami... you should better take a look at this." Said the Guardian. He then   
pointed towards one of the screens. On it, was displayed a message.  
  
* SECURITY PROGRAM "DEATHLOCK" ACTIVATED.  
* INTRUDER PROGRAM DETECTED.  
* INTRUDER PROGRAM DESIGNATED: A.L.E.X. FRAGMENTED.  
* QUERY:   
* DELETE FRAGMENTED PROGRAM (Y/N)?  
  
Ami gasped after reading that, and began to work as fast as she could. A   
couple of minutes later, she had found the compiling sub-program she was   
looking for, and ran it.   
  
"What happened?" asked Usagi. "Ami, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Alex." Said Ami. "According to this, a new program detected and   
disassembled her! Fortunately, it didn't erase her from the memory bank,   
otherwise..."  
  
"But who could have done that? I thought you, Alex and Yohann had purged   
all of the base's systems from all of Cauldron's tricks." Said Makoto.  
  
"And we did." Said Ami. "I'm at a loss of what happened here..." She was   
about to say something else when Alex came back online.  
  
"Who... what... where... when... Hey, what happened?" asked Alex.  
  
"That's precisely what we want to know, Alex." Said Michiru. "Hogosuro   
found you fragmented in here."  
  
"Oh, yes... I can remember now." Began Alex. "I was about to check   
something when a strange program attacked me all of a sudden. I didn't   
have time to even defend myself! The next thing I recall, is being   
reconstructed."  
  
"Alex, when we found you, the screen said something about a 'Deathlock'   
program. Do you have any idea of what is it?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Deathlock?? That's the code of the security program Yohann and I were   
working with! It's designed to act as a program destroyer against   
Cauldron. But it's not supposed to be functioning!" said Alex.  
  
"It looked pretty functional to me." Said the Guardian. "Fortunately, you   
were only fragmented, Alex. Here, let me show you the log." The Guardian   
punched a few commands on the console, but instead of the log, something   
else was displayed.  
  
Yohann's face appeared on the screen. His expression was hardened, and was   
wearing his armor, minus the helmet.   
  
"If you're looking at this, that means that Deathlock attacked Alex. I   
want to apologize, but it was necessary. Alex, I'm sorry, but it was I the   
one that activated it."  
  
"I can't believe it..." muttered Alex. "But why did he do that?? What did   
I do wrong to deserve it?? I don't get it..."   
  
" I launched Deathlock to prevent you to mention to others the precise   
location of the other bases that Cauldron intent to invade, and to do   
that, Deathlock erased from your memory the data pertaining the location   
of the remaining bases. Also, I installed a new security lock on the   
Cryssalid files, so no one can learn the location as well. I calculate   
that Ami could take at least a month of continuous calculations to crack   
the codes, and Deathlock is guarding them, so you can't access them as   
well, Alex. One point I want to make clear, is that I can't trust you for   
not following me to where I have to go..."  
  
"What is he talking about? He was the one that asked for our help in the   
first place!" said Haruka. "And now he says he can't trust us?? That's   
insane!"  
  
"While I was working on my armor, I overheard the conversation you all   
held. And I reached a conclusion. I can't allow you to be subjected to   
the madness that is Cauldron anymore. Therefore, I decided to begin a   
series of fast strikes at the last bases located on Earth. I assume that   
Cauldron won't be able to gain more power if he only faces me. Therefore,   
the safest thing to do... is for me to fight him alone."  
  
"This isn't possible... he can't be serious..." muttered Robin, mesmerized.  
  
"Technuma... Sir, you are right. I've been foolish by endangering the   
girls unnecessarily. This has been my job from the beginning, and I agree   
with you. I can't keep sending them into harms way. They are needed on   
this planet, and I plan to fulfill all the promises I made to them. First,   
I'll fight to the very end to protect their future. Second, I'll do   
whatever is in my hand to make myself worthy to return to your daughter's   
side. As I am now, I can't even look at her. She deserves the best this   
universe can offer her, and I am not that. I've been selfish, putting my   
mission first... instead of her happiness. I'm sorry Robin... I feel deep   
in my heart that I'm hurting you, but I want you to understand that this   
is the best for you."  
  
"No, I don't understand! I don't care what you say! You can't leave me   
just like that! You wanted our help!" cried Robin, denying with her head.   
She closed her fists in an attempt to control her emotions.  
  
"Also, I don't have words to apologize for what happened to your   
families, girls. They are innocent victims, whom didn't deserve to be   
involved in all this madness. I'm glad that Technuma was able to help   
them, but no matter what you said Robin... I didn't do a thing, besides   
endangering them. That single fact turns me into nothing more than a   
monster... just like Cauldron.   
  
"I also took the precaution to lock the controls of the Leviathan, so   
you won't use it to track me. This is my war... not yours. I can hear you   
going back to the laboratory, so it's almost time for me to go, but not   
before saying one more thing.   
  
"In case I don't make it back, I prepared a sub-program inside Deathlock.   
It will initiate the process to transfer the property of this place to   
you, Robin. Also, I want to ask one favor to you all: if this happen,   
destroy all the data inside the computers, and if possible, the base as   
well. No trace of my presence has to remain. Sonya, Hogosuro... take care   
of the girls for me, and if possible, try to contact our main base. I'm   
sure you understand the reasons. Alex... I'm sure you'll be happy with   
Ami. Take care of her, please.  
  
"Well, it's time. Goodbye, everyone."  
  
The screen went blank after that. The ensuing silence was impressive, all   
presents in shock because of what they just witnessed. Suddenly, Robin   
ran out of the Computers room in direction of the Hangar. At the same   
time, Ami, Sonya and Alex began to check the computers, all the while the   
Guardian went to the Weapons Test Center and the Storage room. The rest   
remained where they were, incapable of moving.  
  
"He's right! I can't access the files!" said Ami a minute later. "There's   
a very heavy security system in there!"  
  
"And Deathlock is keeping watch! I'm not going to risk facing that thing   
again!" said Alex. "Also, all references about the decoding of the files   
has been erased from my memory!"  
  
In that moment, the Guardian entered the place. "A lot of heavy weaponry   
and supplies are missing."  
  
Laurella, Shingo, Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, and as one,   
headed towards the Hangar. They weren't too surprised to see Robin trying   
to open the Leviathan's access hatch. Slowly, they approached her, trying   
not to disturb her.   
  
Robin tried once more the access code, and again, the hatch didn't open.   
"Open up! Open up, dammit! You have to let me in! I have to follow him! I   
have to follow him...!" she then began to pound at the hatch.  
  
"Robin..." Usagi tried to approach her friend, but Robin turned around and   
faced her, her face tear-stricken.  
  
"Usagi... Laurella... you know how I feel... You too have gone to regain   
your loved ones... you have to help me open this thing... He can't do this   
alone... He needs me by his side..."  
  
"Yes... we understand you, Robin." Said Laurella. She and Usagi then took   
Robin with them, and in the company of Shingo and Mamoru, guided her   
towards her room.  
  
Nobody noticed when Setsuna entered the house, and watched them climbing   
the stairs. She shook her head, closing her eyes.  
  
'This is going to be worse than I anticipated.' Setsuna then opened her   
eyes, and walked towards one of the base's entrances.  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	17. Chapter 17

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 17: Countdown to Oblivion  
  
  
Personal Log of Lieutenant Yohann Starr.  
Entry 1.  
  
- Well, it has started. I'm not satisfied with the decision I took, but no   
matter how many times I try to find a new approach, I can't find another   
way out of this situation. I'm not so sure anymore of what is right and   
what is wrong... it has become so confusing. That all this is my fault, I   
have no doubt about it. However, escaping like a vulgar crook, without   
talking to anyone... I'm not proud of it. No doubt, by now they should have   
seen the message I left, and realized that they have been left behind.   
Funny... I'm more worried for their reaction than what I'm about to do. Or   
perhaps it's not that funny...  
  
- One thing I can truly bet about here... they'll try to follow me. But I   
made sure they don't have a clue of my whereabouts. Poor Alex... she must   
have felt terrible. But bringing her with me could have been counter-  
productive to my objectives.   
  
- The girls... they deserve a time to recuperate and think of their future. A   
future I intend to safeguard... no matter the cost. I can't allow anyone   
else to risk their lives for something that should have been done only by   
myself. This is an Agency matter, and I don't care what the Commander said   
in that recording. I have to do this alone.  
  
- Alone... what a frightening word. Especially now that I met her... the real   
reason behind my actions. How I long to be back at her side, to hear her   
voice, to see her face, to...  
  
- No. I can't think that right now. I must concentrate... focus on what I'm   
about to face. The modifications I made to my armor, along with the   
weaponry I brought with me from the base must be enough to help me. I must   
go on...  
  
- I must go...  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why did he go?" asked Robin. The next day, everybody agreed that it was best   
to continue with their normal lives, all the while Sonya, Alex and the   
Guardian kept working on learning where in the world was Yohann. Right now,   
Usagi and Robin were having their lunch break.  
  
"I wish I could tell you his reasons, Robin." Said Usagi, "but I'm afraid I   
can only try to guess them."  
  
"What I can't understand, is why he decided to turn this into a solo mission.   
I mean, this is not like him to run into danger so recklessly."  
  
"You were the one that always complained about him thinking all the time about   
his job, remember?" said Usagi, trying to tease her friend.  
  
"Don't remind me... you can't imagine how much I regret having been right."   
Robin's shoulders slumped, and after sighing, she added. "Still, that doesn't   
explain why he had to go and left m... I mean, us behind."  
  
"On the contrary... that's the only thing I'm sure that explains his actions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Robin, remember: Yohann heard our conversation, and obviously, he heard what   
Ami, Hogosuro and Sonya said about Cauldron. Also, remember what he said on   
that recording. He doesn't want to risk Cauldron gaining more power. Not to   
mention, that he don't want to see any more casualties among our ranks."  
  
"I guess I understand... but still..."  
  
"Wait, I haven't finished yet! Also, he's doing this for you." Finished Usagi,   
smiling tenderly at her friend.  
  
"Now I lost you! What do you mean with 'he's doing this for you'? I don't get   
it."  
  
"Robin, do you really want me to explain it to you? Ok, here it goes. First,   
he almost went crazy when you were abducted by Cauldron. Do you know that he   
almost went to face Cauldron alone just to rescue you?"  
  
"No... he... he never told me that." Said Robin, genuinely surprised at such   
revelation.  
  
"Well, it's true. He went almost suicidal when our families got kidnapped. If   
we weren't with him at the time, I don't doubt he would have killed himself to   
save them. Remember that he almost did it when he shielded you against that   
blast."  
  
"That was so awful... I thought I had lost him that day..."  
  
"The point here is, Robin... We have to have faith on him. He'll be back, I'm   
sure of it. He has a very good reason to do it." Usagi then embraced Robin,   
showing her support.  
  
Robin returned the embrace, smiling faintly. "Thank you, Usagi. I needed   
that." They remained in that position for a few more moments, until the bell   
rang indicating that classes were about to continue.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Ami, Minako and Makoto were at Crown, drinking some refreshments. They   
couldn't concentrate too well on their classes. Even Ami couldn't find the   
class interesting.  
  
"Who does he think we are? Delicate flowers of the prairie?" muttered Makoto,   
toying with her spoon. "As if we can't defend ourselves!"  
  
"Calm down, Makoto. I'm pretty sure he didn't meant that." Said Ami.  
  
"Right! Besides, why did he take all that trouble to train with us if he   
didn't want to work with us as a team? No, he has another reason." Said   
Minako.  
  
"Give you three chances to guess the name of that reason." Quipped Makoto.  
  
"No need. We already know." Said Minako, smiling.   
  
"No, I'm not sure that's all." Said Ami, lowering her gaze. "His reasons must   
be deeper than that. I've been watching him since that first breakdown he had,   
and noticed something. He takes whatever happens to any of us very personally,   
and seeing any one of us troubled or pained affects him deeply."  
  
"Reminds me of Usagi in that respect." Commented Minako.  
  
"In a way, you're right." Continued Ami. "In that respect, he's a little   
overprotective."  
  
"So, you say that's why he didn't want to take us now? Because he wants to   
protect us?" asked Makoto.  
  
"That is precisely what I think. But I have the feeling that there is   
something else. And I don't have a clue of what it could be." Finished Ami.   
  
"Oh, if someone is able to find out, I'm sure it's you! Come on, cheer up!"   
quipped Minako, at the same time she embraced Ami.  
  
Makoto smiled at her two friends, but internally she frowned. She understood   
perfectly what Ami had said, and just like her, she didn't like that missing   
piece of the puzzle.  
  
In that moment, Motoki approached them, his eternal smile shown full-blast.   
"Hey! Mind if I sit with you? My feet are killing me."  
  
"No, go ahead!" said Makoto, moving a little to allow him to sit next to her.   
"So, anything new?"  
  
"Not much." Sighed Motoki. "Besides the new arcade games that arrived, nothing   
truly interesting around here." And as an afterthought, he added. "But I can't   
say the same for Rika."  
  
"I'm curious. How is she? Still studying hard?" asked Minako, suddenly   
interested in Motoki's girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, yes! She's as brilliant as she is beautiful. Just what she told me on   
the phone this morning is what made me cringe for her." Said Motoki, sighing.  
  
"Why was that?" asked Ami. "Did something happened to her?"  
  
"No, thank goodness! It seems that a trip planned for her class to visit an   
archeological site in Africa was cancelled. Something about a terrorist act   
that leveled the place, or something." Was Motoki's answer.   
  
The reaction of the three girls was instantaneous. Ami covered her mouth with   
her hand, while Minako and Makoto looked at each other, all of them thinking   
the same thing. But it was Makoto the one that made the obvious question.  
  
"An... archeological site? Was it very old?"  
  
"I guess so. Rika told me that they were supposed to check if something about   
some very old legends of the place were true. Something about the place where   
'the ancient gods had come to earth to impart their knowledge and wisdom'. I   
didn't ask her more... she seemed pretty upset about the trip being   
cancelled." Said Motoki.  
  
"She... didn't mention the name of the place... did she?" asked Ami, looking   
intently at Motoki.  
  
Motoki frowned, trying to remember. "She said a name I didn't get quite   
well... sounded like... Tosoli... Taseli..."  
  
"Tassilli..." muttered Ami.  
  
"Yes, that's it! That's the name she mentioned! How did you know?" asked   
Motoki.  
  
"Oh, look at the time!" said Minako, looking at her watch. "Sorry, but we have   
to go to Rei's place for a study session." She then looked at her friends.   
"Isn't that right?"  
  
"What?... oh, oh, yes! I almost forgot!" said Makoto. "And you know how Rei   
is when someone gets late!"  
  
"That's right. It's enough with Usagi getting late." Added Ami. "Sorry,   
Motoki. Perhaps we can talk some other day."  
  
"That's all right, don't worry." Said Motoki, standing up. "And tell Usagi to   
come here more often... sales have dropped since she haven't been around."  
  
"Ok, we'll tell her." Said Makoto, laughing at the comment. "See you!"  
  
After paying their tab, they hurried to a nearby alley. There, Minako opened   
her communicator and pressed the 'all call' button. "Everybody, listen up. We   
may have a clue of Yohann's whereabouts."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Rei.  
  
"That is what we want to check out. Meet us back at the base as soon as you   
can." Said Minako.  
  
"We can't be there." Said Haruka. "Michiru has a concert, and I'm going to   
take her. However, keep us posted on what you find."  
  
"Understood. The rest, meet us back at the base as soon as you can. Minako   
out." With that, the three girls went to the base, a sense of dread gripping   
their hearts.  
  
* * * *  
  
Personal Log of Lieutenant Yohann Starr.  
Entry 2.  
  
- The first attack was a success. Fortunately for me, there was nothing but   
old security systems still operating, and were easily disposed. Too bad I   
didn't bring the Leviathan with me, since there were a few prototypes there   
that could have been interesting to retrieve. I guess the guys back at Moon   
Rider will have to be content with the scans I took.   
  
- I have a huge debt with Alex. The modifications that she suggested for my   
armor worked like a charm. It will take a little while for me to get used   
to them, but I have enough time to work on that. But there's something that   
worries me...  
  
- I expected to see Cauldron and Co. around. But there was no trace of his   
presence. I expected him to follow his original plans, just as he had done   
during our previous encounters. Not seeing him here worries me. I wonder   
what he's planning to do...  
  
* * * *  
  
"Here are the keys, Sir." Said the saleswoman. "You made an excellent   
purchase."  
  
"Thank you." Said the client. "It was a pleasure to make business with you."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, believe me. I'll send the rest of the documents   
to your new address as soon as they're ready."  
  
"I'll be waiting for them. Now, if you excuse me..." With those words, the   
client left the office.  
  
"Congratulations. You filled your quota for today." Said another salesman to   
his partner. "And what house did you sell this time?"  
  
"You're not going to believe it." Said the woman. "But that man insisted on   
one specific house. The old Tomoe mansion, no less!"  
  
"You're right, I don't believe it! Since those horrible murders took place,   
nobody wanted that place. And that person wanted it??"  
  
"Not only wanted... he didn't even say a thing about the price! He accepted   
it right away." Said the woman. "I bet you that if I had asked double for it,   
he might have paid it without hesitation."  
  
"Speaking of payments, did you check that the check wasn't bogus?"  
  
"Hey, what kind of person do you think I am? Of course I did! And it passed   
with flying colors! I'm going to receive a good commission with this sale!"  
  
The man approached idly at her desk, and looked at the name on the check.   
"Well, it seems that your customer represents a new company with lots of   
capital to invest in real estates."  
  
The woman nodded, and began to organize the file. She then wrote a name on   
the folder in order to put it in the archive: "C&M Enterprises"  
  
* * * *  
  
"What is so important that you wanted to discuss it with us?" asked the   
Guardian. All the ones that could come to the impromptu meeting were gathered   
at the War Room.  
  
"We just came from Crown," started Makoto, "And by sheer chance, we got hold   
of a very interesting bit of information."  
  
"That's right." Added Ami. "You remember Rika, Motoki's girlfriend?"  
  
"I never met her, sorry." Said Laurella.  
  
"Same here." Added Robin.  
  
"Let me tell you something about her." Began Minako. "She's studying in   
England, majoring in Archeology. It seems that her group was planning a trip   
to research a very old digging site."  
  
"But the trip was cancelled, because, and I quote Motoki's words: 'something   
about a terrorist act that leveled the place, or something.' Now, tell me if   
that doesn't sound familiar to you, guys." Finished Makoto.  
  
"Oh, my God..." said Mamoru. "You're not thinking..."  
  
"I think we all think the same." Interrupted Usagi, suddenly preoccupied.   
"Yohann and Cauldron nuked the place."  
  
"And what place was that??" asked Robin, equally preoccupied.  
  
"A place in Africa, near the caves in Tassilli." Said Ami. "According to the   
local history, that place was visited in the ancient past by gods, that   
imparted their wisdom to the local tribes."  
  
"Let me check a thing. I'll be back in a moment." Said Alex, and went to the   
base's mainframe. A minute later, she returned. "I guess you have something   
there. In a series of caves there, are the pictograms of strange figures,   
some of them suspiciously looking like people wearing helmets... or more   
accurately, space suits. And those figures are old... really old!"  
  
"How bad was the damage, Alex? Can you give us more information?" asked Sonya.  
  
"I just hacked into one of the spy satellites that, officially, doesn't   
exist." Answered Alex. "Fortunately, it was passing near the place, so I'll   
be able to link a direct video feed right here. Ah, just in time! Here it is.   
I'll put it in the projector."   
  
The image appeared in front of everyone, and they didn't like what was   
displayed. In the middle of a semi-deserted area, was the unmistakable   
pattern of a series of blasts, along with a severe cave-in. Military units   
already surrounded the area. Nobody said a word at the scene.  
  
Suddenly, Rei broke the silence. "It's horrible... the amount of damage is   
terrible..."  
  
"No doubt that a terrible battle took place there." Said the Guardian.   
  
"But there's something strange about it..." murmured Sonya.  
  
"What do you mean with 'strange'?" asked Rei. "It's clear to me that Yohann   
and Cauldron fought there."  
  
"I doubt it. Here, let me show you." Said Sonya. She froze the image, and   
centered it on one of the blasts. "Look. The blast pattern doesn't indicate   
that it was made on the outside. And for what you already told me of   
Cauldron's 'modus operandi', he likes to attack with all his weaponry on the   
outside. No, this only indicates that those blasts were made from the inside   
out, not the other way."  
  
"But that doesn't change the fact that a battle took place." Said Shingo. He   
then looked at Robin. "Even more, we may have to face the fact that... that   
maybe Yohann is..."  
  
"No, don't say it!" interrupted Robin. "I won't believe it until I have   
positive proof of it!"  
  
"I say the same." Added Usagi. "I know how you feel, Robin. I thought the   
same a lot of times." She then looked at Mamoru, remembering all the times   
she thought he was lost to her.  
  
"In that case, let me point another thing." Said Sonya. She then displayed a   
general view of the place. "If there was a battle as you imagine it was, then   
the damage must have concentrated in a small area. However, if you look   
closely at this..."  
  
"I see it." Said Minako. "The destruction is too even!"  
  
"Exactly." Continued Sonya. "No, ladies and gentlemen. All these images   
indicate that, this attack was a search and destroy operation, not the   
scenery of a battle."  
  
"YES!" said Alex. "One point to my pork chops! He beat Cauldron to the site!"  
  
"It's too soon to celebrate." Said the Guardian. "There is also one thing we   
have to consider here."  
  
"And... what is it?" asked Robin, afraid of the answer.  
  
"That perhaps... the Lieutenant didn't make it out of the place." Concluded   
the Guardian. "There is too much structural damage in there."  
  
"I don't think so, Hogosuro. He's too smart and resourceful to end up being   
trapped by something like that." Said Robin, her voice full with conviction.  
  
"Hold it, gang." Interrupted Alex. "I just intercepted a coded message from   
an scientific observation post in the Antarctic. And... it's very interesting!   
Something about an Unidentified Flying Object in the area, and a huge   
explosion that disrupted their equipment."  
  
"Can you confirm the information, Alex?" asked Shingo.  
  
"Not for the moment, sorry." Answered Alex. "I'll have to keep track on their   
communications, but it's safe to assume that this was my sweetie's handiwork."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Makoto, puzzled.  
  
"Think, guys! Does the word 'Lemuria' rings a bell?" retorted Alex.  
  
"You're right!" said Mamoru. "According to legend, Lemuria was a continent   
that supposedly rivaled Atlantis' power. Incredibly advanced, but destroyed   
during a big war against Atlantis. That happened before the beginning of the   
Silver Millenium, according to what I know."  
  
"So, it's safe to assume that the remains of one of the bases was there, and   
Yohann destroyed it." Said Ami. "One thing we have to admit... he works fast.   
Hardly a day has passed, and he already closed two bases."  
  
"Yeah! That's my pork chops, alright!" said Alex, proud in her voice. "Leave   
it to him to make a job well done!"  
  
"I'm not so sure, Alex..." muttered Laurella. "Something's not right... it's   
too easy."  
  
"I agree with you." Said the Guardian. "Alex, can you confirm the quantity of   
UFOs sighted? Were there more than one?"  
  
"According to the report, only one was sighted." Said Alex.  
  
"Perhaps Yohann beat Cauldron to that site too." Ventured Robin.  
  
"I don't know..." muttered the Guardian. "I don't know..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"I don't know why you want this place." Said MerLynn. "Look at it! Completely   
useless, if you want my opinion."  
  
"Aaaah, but you're wrong, my friend." Said Cauldron. "It is more valuable   
than you can think."  
  
They were inside the old Tomoe Mansion, inspecting the place. The salesman   
had been correct: since the infamous 'Tomoe Massacre' the house had been   
completely empty. Not even the homeless wanted to get near the place.  
  
"This place has a very useful secret, MerLynn." Continued Cauldron. "Not to   
mention that it is conveniently located. We can keep an eye on the activities   
of our enemies."  
  
"So... the operating base of them is nearby, eh? I admire your cunning,   
Cauldron." Cackled MerLynn.   
  
"Thank you. Remember: keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." He   
then extended his cybernetic arm in front of him, and slowly turned around.   
He then pointed towards the end of the corridor. "Over there. Let's go."  
  
They walked to the end of it, reaching a solid wall. Around it, were still   
visible the marks that signaled the position of the bodies that were   
discovered after the attack made by the Knightmare against the Witches 5.  
  
"Oooh, we missed the party..." said MerLynn.  
  
"Yes... but we may still can find the presents." Commented Cauldron. He then   
pointed his arm towards the wall. "This is the place. I can detect a spatial   
anomaly here. MerLynn, would you do me the honors?"  
  
"With pleasure." MerLynn took Heresy from his robes, and made a slice on the   
wall. But instead of breaking it, some sort of portal began to appear.   
Cauldron inserted his arm on the breach, and opened it wide. Soon, a wide   
corridor appeared in front of them, barely illuminated and with a cold mist   
covering the floor.  
  
"Let's go." Said Cauldron. Both began to walk again, and soon reached what   
they were looking for: the abandoned laboratory of the deceased Dr. Tomoe.   
"Aah. Just what we need. Everything looks in working order."  
  
"In that case, what are we waiting for?" asked MerLynn, smiling.  
  
With that, both began to examine all the equipment and notes still in the   
place, preparing for the next step on their plan.  
  
* * * *  
  
Five days later...  
  
Personal Log of Lieutenant Yohann Starr.  
Entry 19.  
  
- I've finally closed another base. This is base number 14, according to the   
log. Or is it 15? I don't know anymore. The only thing I know is that I have   
to continue. I can't stop now. The end is so close... but do I have the   
strength to do it? Can I make it?  
  
- There's a saying that goes: "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger", or   
something like that. I can vouch that it's not always true... I can feel my   
strength dwindling after each successful raid. My mind is constantly fogged,   
and thinking straight is becoming more and more difficult. If it wasn't for   
this log... I guess I could have gone insane a long time ago.  
  
- How I crave to return home... to be back. But... is there truly a place for   
me here? Do I really belong to this planet? Can I truly be accepted... after   
what I've done? After what the Agency has brought here... can I be forgiven?   
Is there a true meaning for what I'm doing?  
  
- I guess... that I don't have a home I can return to. Only a place for   
works... just another assignment. It's so cold... so impersonal. A place...   
so full of grief... brought by me. All because of my own weakness, my own   
cowardice...   
  
- I once had a beautiful dream... I dreamt that I had a home. That I had a   
lot of good friends... and one special lady waiting for me... But I woke   
up, and faced reality. I thought I had finally found all that... and I   
threw it away. I ruined it all.  
  
- Now, that is all I have... just a dream.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
With the exception of the Outer Senshi, all the rest had spent all the time   
they could going back to the base once in a while, hopping that the residents   
of the place could get a clue of where they could find either Yohann or   
Cauldron. The former because they wanted to help him; the later because they   
wanted to get rid of him once and for all.   
  
The only thing they were sure was that Yohann had been very busy during the   
last days. After Antarctica, he had visited a lot of other places all over   
the word in no apparent order. From the South Pole to China, to Australia, to   
Middle Asia, to Europe, and so on. There had been a lot of media coverage   
because of the strikes, and more than one group of wackos had claimed   
responsibility for them. Only the girls knew the truth.  
  
This day, Robin had gone to the base, hoping that something new could give   
her the clue she so much wanted.  
  
  
Sonya was the one who opened the door, and greeted her. "Oh, Robin! Hello!   
Please, come in. What can I offer to you?"  
  
"No, nothing for me. Thank you, Sonya. I... just came to..."  
  
"I'm afraid we haven't got more luck than before, dear." Said Sonya, guessing   
what Robin was about to ask. "Yohann truly outdid himself this time."  
  
"I know..." sighed Robin. "Why does he have to be so competent with all he   
does?"  
  
"Now, now. Don't tell me you don't like that of him." Said Sonya, smiling at   
Robin.   
  
"Well... yes... I guess so..." admitted Robin. Shacking her head, she decided   
to change subjects. "Sonya, do you think I can use the studio? I need to   
finish an assignment, and I wondered..."  
  
"You don't have to ask, dear." Said Sonya. "This place is open for you all.   
Use it all you want."  
  
"Thank you, Sonya. It won't take long." After that, Robin headed towards the   
studio, and after activating the computer, she began to work. An hour later,   
she had finished, but didn't want to leave the place. She didn't want to admit   
it in the open, but she felt comfortable in the studio. When she closed her   
eyes, Robin could sense Yohann's presence, and remembered the short time they   
spent together.  
  
Suddenly, the desk's speakers crackled, interrupting Robin's meditation. "Hey,   
Robin! What's up? Daydreaming again?" asked Alex.  
  
"You could say that." Said Robin, a little miffed because of the intrusion.   
"So... any luck breaking the ship's codes?"  
  
"You had to ask..." muttered Alex. "Not much, I'm afraid. At least, not more   
than trying to outwit that killer program. Both are too well protected."  
  
Robin sighed, and said no more. She then began to gather her things, and   
decided to take a nap before going back with Michiru and Haruka. But when she   
stood up, her shirt got caught on one of the desk's drawers, and with her   
momentum, the drawer opened.   
  
"Oh, no... I hope I didn't tear it. It's my favorite shirt!" muttered Robin.   
After unhooking her shirt, and checking that it was undamaged, she was about   
to close the drawer when she noticed a piece of paper with something written   
on it.   
  
Robin bit her lip, fighting the urge to read it... but her curiosity won the   
fight. She took it out, and put it on the desk.   
  
"Robin... don't you know that it's bad manners to read other people's things?"   
asked Alex. "Do you think my sweetie would like to learn about it?"  
  
Robin raised her gaze from the paper, and looked at the screen. "You want to   
read it with me?" she asked, her voice sugary.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask! Put it on the screen!" said Alex. A moment later,   
they were reading the contents of the paper.   
  
A minute later, Robin broke the silence, her voice full of emotion. "Alex...   
when did Yohann write this?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." said Alex, equally perturbed. "But... according to my   
readings, he must have written this the day he... he left us here." She spent   
a few seconds in silence, and then she added. "Oh, Robin... I never knew..."  
  
"Neither do I... he never said a thing..." muttered Robin. Suddenly, she   
stood up, and walked to the door. "Alex... I'll be back soon. I want you to   
keep trying to open the Leviathan's hatch." Her voice left no doubt about   
what she felt at the moment: She was furious!  
  
"Robin... what are you planning to do?" asked Alex, suddenly alarmed.   
  
"I'm going to get some answers... and I won't return until I get them!" said   
Robin, and without getting her books, she left the studio.  
  
Alex sighed, and before leaving, she read the paper one more time:  
  
  
"Dreaming...  
  
I was dreaming...  
Perhaps it may have been  
But a long forgotten memory...  
  
A dream...  
A memory...  
  
Things remembered  
When one is asleep...  
Things forgotten   
When one is awake...  
  
Where the deepest layers   
Of memories  
Become the outmost layers  
Of one's dreams...  
  
Which are reality?  
Which are illusions?  
One cannot tell until  
One awakes...  
  
Or perhaps they are,  
At the same time, both  
Truth and fiction...  
  
A vast nebulous...  
With no boundaries...  
  
An emptiness equivalent  
To my own existence...  
  
I dreamt such a dream...  
  
A long...  
Never-ending,  
Dream...  
  
In that dream,  
I was called 'Yohann'...  
  
I was an explorer...  
  
I had become a resourceful explorer  
And was working with a group of great heroines,  
And fallen in love with one of them...  
A beautiful young woman called Robin...  
  
'Robin'...  
  
It was a time when I  
Loved to hear her name.  
A time when we had met  
Up with the another...  
A time when nothing   
Mattered between us...  
  
It was better that way...  
Just two people,  
Together...  
  
It was better to have  
Left it that way...  
  
I lied...  
To her...  
To myself...  
  
I just couldn't stand  
Seeing her suffering because of me  
And what I've done to her.  
I just feared to  
Finish what I had to do.  
I wanted to keep fighting  
By her side, forever...  
  
So I wanted to buy time...  
She'd probably despise me for that...  
  
No,  
She'd probably just   
Give me her usual smile.  
She's that kind of woman...  
  
Dreams...  
  
A life of a man named  
Yohann...  
And the lives of the people  
That called him friend...  
  
All but dreams...  
  
Now that I am awake,  
Those countless numbers of  
Long, heartrending dreams  
Are almost impossible to  
Remember at all...  
  
In those dreams,  
I loved one woman...  
No matter the day,  
No matter the place...  
That did not change...  
  
That dream changed me...  
That dream was the catalyst  
For me to resolve what my  
Purpose was...  
  
I think I know now...  
What I have to do...  
  
That long, long memory  
Of a dream...  
Perhaps it was the memory of my soul..."  
  
  
Alex decided to file what she just read in a personal file, and went to do   
what Robin asked her. 'Oh, Yohann... why did you never tell me a thing?'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Robin, you can't go! And that's final!" said Haruka, in an attempt to stop   
whatever the young Senshi of Saturn planned to do.  
  
"She's right, you know?" said Michiru. "Besides, where are you planning to go?   
Nobody has a clue of where to start looking."  
  
"I know, Michiru." Said Robin, while she continued preparing her backpack.   
"But, if my memory serves me well, you too didn't have a clue when you   
started looking for the Deathbusters, right?"  
  
'Good form. Nice style... I'll give her an 8.' Thought Setsuna, who was   
watching the verbal exchange from the living room.  
  
"Granted. But still, that doesn't mean you have to go on you own!" retorted   
Haruka. "We have had a lot of close calls, we don't need you to go on a   
kamikaze mission just to get your love life straight!" Too late, she realized   
what she had said, and flinched under Michiru's stern gaze, and Robin's pained   
one.  
  
Robin clinched her fists, but decided to say nothing. Instead, she shouldered   
her backpack, and went to the door. Before exiting, she turned around, and   
said. "You didn't say a thing, Setsuna. Anything you want to tell me?"  
  
"Just two things... take care, Robin. And good luck." Was all Setsuna told   
her.  
  
Robin smiled at her, and left the place, more reassured of her own decision.   
Setsuna gave herself the luxury to smile faintly.  
  
"That's it?" asked Haruka, stunned. "You're not going to stop her? Aren't you   
going to say anything else?"  
  
"No... not for the moment." Said Setsuna, taking another sip of her tea. She   
closed her eyes, and wondered how much Robin had changed since Yohann's   
arrival. 'Besides, nothing I could say would make her change her mind, so why   
bother?' she thought.   
  
* * * *  
  
Alex had been trying everything she knew to get rid of the security lock that   
grounded the Leviathan, but so far, no results. I she had had hands, no doubt   
she would be pounding the ship mercilessly out of pure frustration. Alex was   
out of new ideas, when Robin entered the Hangar.  
  
"Don't ask anything." Said Alex, "because I haven't been able to open it."  
  
"I can see that." Said Robin. "Tell me, Alex... does all the self-repair   
mechanisms on the ship work?"  
  
"Yes, of course! And better than before, I must add!" answered Alex, proudly.   
"But... why do you ask?"  
  
Robin didn't answer immediately. Instead, she walked to the cargo bay doors   
behind the ship, and...  
  
"SATURN SOUL POWER, TRANSFORM!"   
  
Once transformed, and with her Techno-armor engaged, Saturn looked grimly at   
the closed doors, and concentrating, she started with her normal attack.   
"SATURN WINGS OF FURY!"  
  
"Saturn!!!" exclaimed Alex, alarmed. "What do you think are you doing?? Stop!!   
Have you gone crazy!?!?!"  
  
Saturn didn't listened to her. Instead, she pressed her attack to the limit.   
After a minute of continuous barrage, she stopped. But wasn't too surprised   
to see that all she did was a couple of small holes on the doors and burn   
slightly the paintjob. Even more, in front of her, the holes began to repair   
themselves, and the surface began to quiver. In a minute, no evidence of her   
attack was visible.  
  
"Well, I hope you're satisfied!" said Alex, peeved. "What do you expected to   
achieve? Blow the whole ship sky high?"  
  
"Not exactly." Muttered Robin. Undaunted, she crossed her arms in front of   
her, and again, proceeded to attack the ship. "SATURN DEATHSPHERES!"  
  
The five spheres of her techno-armor zeroed on one specific point, and in   
unison, began to strike at it. Saturn kept her concentration, not even daring   
to even blink. In that moment, the Guardian and Sonya entered the Hangar.  
  
Without waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom, the Guardian opened the   
doors, and jumped the remaining distance. He began to run towards Saturn in   
order to stop her, when Alex' voice stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Hogosuro! I think I know what she wants to do. Instead, bring a   
portable transceiver from the storage room, and connect it to the wall   
console. Hurry!"  
  
The Guardian blinked, however he did what Alex told him. He was exiting the   
storage room with the requested item when Sonya approached the console. "Alex,   
what's going on?"  
  
"Saturn is going to enter the ship." Said Alex. "I'll take the chance and   
send a magnetic burst through the opening to scramble the onboard computer.   
That will dislodge the lock it has... I hope."  
  
IN that moment, the Guardian dropped the transceiver on a trolley and began   
to connect it. He had hardly finished when they heard Saturn's exclamation.   
"YES!" He and Sonya turned around, and saw that Saturn had effectively made   
a hole in the cargo bay doors, but barely big enough for her to go through.   
They also noticed that the hole was starting to close.  
  
"What are you waiting you two??" said Alex. "Saturn, jump! Hogosuro, move   
this thing and aim!"  
  
Simultaneously, Saturn jumped through the closing gap, while the Guardian   
placed the transceiver in front of it. Once in position, Alex sent a powerful   
electromagnetic pulse, in hopes that it would be enough. She was still   
transmitting when the hole finally closed, the ship regaining its normal look.  
  
"You think you made it, Alex?" asked Sonya, still dazed at what happened.  
  
"I... I don't know..." said Alex. "I'm not sure it worked at all..."  
  
The three of them waited for a few minutes, the tension building with each   
passed one. Sonya was the first to break it. "It looks like it didn't work,   
Alex. Now, how are we going to get Saturn out of there?"  
  
In that moment, the entrance hatch opened, and Saturn peeked through it.   
"Aaah... excuse me... would anyone be kind enough to give me my backpack?   
I... dropped it."  
  
Sonya and the Guardian facevaulted, all the while Alex' speech program got   
scrambled. A moment later, Alex finally was able to regain her composure.   
"Saturn!! What the...?"  
  
"Oh, sorry for the delay." Said Saturn. "But I had to reboot the whole system   
inside. No wonder you couldn't open the ship, Alex. It was turned off!"  
  
Sonya put her hand in front of her mouth in an attempt to hide her smirk,   
while the Guardian only raised an eyebrow. Alex was more expressive, saying   
things that made Saturn blush fiercely (and are better not to print here.)   
Once calmed, Alex added. "Of all the rotten, misguiding, devious..."  
  
"Ok, ok Alex. I understand." Said Saturn. "Now that all is solved, I have to   
go now." She then retrieved her backpack. She was about to enter the   
Leviathan again when Sonya stopped her.  
  
"Saturn, wait! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get Yohann back, either he likes it or not! And to get things   
straight with him." Said Saturn, her voice cold.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise?" asked the Guardian.  
  
"I don't know. But one thing I'm sure is this: I'm not coming back until I   
get what I want. Now, if you excuse me..."  
  
"But what about your father? Did you tell him about your plans?" inquired   
Alex.  
  
"I left him a message at the hospital. Besides, he won't miss me that much.   
Is there anything else you want to ask? It's getting late." Saturn turned   
around when she was about to close the hatch.  
  
"Only a couple of things." Said Alex. "Keep the communications open, we don't   
want to risk losing you too. And... good luck."  
  
"Will do." Said Saturn, smiling. She then addressed Sonya and the Guardian.   
"Keep an eye on the shop while I'm gone. I hope this won't take long. See you   
soon!" With that, she entered the ship.  
  
Sonya and the Guardian entered the cargo elevator, and while going up, they   
watched the landing platform going up as well.   
  
"Do you think she'll make it?" wondered Sonya.  
  
"One thing is certain: if someone has a chance to find the Lieutenant, it's   
her. She has the determination to accomplish whatever she wants to do." Was   
the Guardian's answer.  
  
"That's right. I just hope she can do it in time. I have this strange feeling   
that we're up to some serious trouble this time." Said Sonya.  
  
  
  
"Looks like our little spy made its job." Said Cauldron. Turning from the   
desk he was using, he addressed MerLynn. "Is everything set?"  
  
"I just finished the detailing." Said the maddened wizard. "you'll be pleased   
with the results, my friend."  
  
"Excellent. Now, what do you say if we pay our neighbors a visit?" gloated   
Cauldron. Both beings laughed at the thought.  
  
* * * *  
  
Somewhere over the Brazilian rainforests, three hours later...  
  
"Anything yet, Robin?" asked Alex through the radio.  
  
"No, nothing. I thought that I could intercept him if I flew over here." Was   
Robin's answer. "Are you sure those strange sightings you collected all over   
the Net were right?" She had flown the Leviathan roughly over the places   
Yohann had visited earlier, and after sending the data to Alex, they decided   
on an interception course.  
  
"Hey, you have to remember one thing. That every wacko that believes in   
'flying saucers' always says that every strange phenomenon they see is one of   
them! It was hard enough to check each one of them, and extract the real   
facts." retorted Alex.  
  
"sigh Yes, you're right. Sorry about that... it's just that..."  
  
"Don't say a thing, Robin. I understand perfectly. Now, just keep your eyes   
open, and the sensors at full power. You may be lucky, and find him there."  
  
"Ok, I will. Thank you, Alex. Leviathan out." After closing the communications   
and readjusting the ship's sensors, Robin went to the replicator to get   
something to drink. After lunch, she hadn't eaten a thing, but strangely, she   
wasn't hungry. She was leaning on one of the walls, trying to figure out what   
to do next, when a chime was heard. Robin hurried towards the pilot seat, and   
activated the main screen.  
  
Robin couldn't contain a gasp when the words "*Unidentified Flying Object   
Detected*" appeared on the screen. Immediately, she disengaged the autopilot,   
and steered the Leviathan in the direction the sensors indicated. But her joy   
didn't last long...  
  
She finally got sight of the Stratos, but before she could hail it, the   
sensors began beeping again. She ordered the computer a visual reckon of the   
new contact, and when the data was displayed, she felt her blood going cold.   
  
On the screen, appeared the obscure silhouette of the Darkstarr! But instead   
of heading towards Robin, the dark ship headed towards the Stratos! Robin   
pushed the Leviathan's engines to the limit, but she had the sinking feeling   
that she wouldn't make it on time...   
  
The Stratos began to accelerate in order to get away from the Darkstarr, but   
the later accelerated as well, matching the speed of the smaller ship. And   
before the Stratos could maneuver, the Darkstarr opened fire on it!   
  
Robin felt a scream struggling in her closed throat, and as if it were a slow   
motion movie, she watched as the Stratos' force field collapsed, while an   
well-aimed shot from the Darkstarr blew the engine. She stared horrorized as   
the burning wreck that once was the Stratos plummeted to earth.   
  
Robin heard someone screaming incoherently, and wasn't too surprised to find   
that it was her. She activated all the weapons, and was about to initiate a   
counterstrike when the Darkstarr cloaked, disappearing from her visual range,   
and before she could rearrange the sensor's settings, the attacking ship left   
the area.  
  
Immediately forgetting about the Darkstarr's whereabouts, Robin directed the   
Leviathan towards the crash site. When she arrived, her heart skipped a   
heartbeat. There were no clearings near it; even more, the computer indicated   
that a downpour was imminent. She debated about what to do for a few seconds.  
  
'Oh, to hell with cautions!' Thought Robin, and activated the gattling lasers.   
Upon selection of an adequate place, she opened fire, opening a clearing big   
enough for the Leviathan to land. She literally let the ship drop, almost not   
caring if the landing struts were deployed or not.   
  
Once landed, she rushed to the exit, not before grabbing a fire extinguisher.   
After a few moments running, she reached the downed Stratos, and began to   
extinguish the fire, opening a path towards the front of the car. Once there,   
she struggled with the door, all the while she expressed a lot of unlady like   
words. When she finally opened it, the rain started.  
  
Robin looked, dismayed, at the chaos that was the interior. The whole cabin   
was full of crud... effectively sealing everything within it. Robin didn't   
lose more time, and immediately began to attack the substance.   
  
"Yohann! Yohann!! Can you hear me?? YOHAAAN!!" Robin began to extract handfuls   
of the substance. Fortunately, it was fragile. After what she felt like an   
eternity, she stumbled with something... an arm encased in an armor. Robin   
redoubled her efforts, and soon, she extracted Yohann from the wreckage. Once   
out, she began to carry him towards the Leviathan; a task difficult for her,   
since he was unconscious.  
  
She was almost to the limit of her strength when they reached the Leviathan,   
and barley managed to put Yohann in the medical pod. She was still gasping   
when Yohann opened his eyes, and tried to focus on the figure that was next   
to him.   
  
Robin was about to turn on the medical unit when she sensed his gaze, and   
slowly, turned her head around, only to look at his bitter expression. She   
was about to say something, when Yohann opened his mouth, and whispered two   
words.  
  
"A dream..." After that, Yohann slipped into the comfortable blackness of   
unconsciousness.  
  
Robin remained frozen for a few seconds, not knowing what to make out of his   
words. Shaking her head, she regained her senses, and powered down his armor.   
After that, she activated the medical pod. She steeled herself in order to   
stand the first readings from the unit, but still she felt sick when the   
report finally appeared on the small screen.  
  
Yohann was dehydrated, and presented the first stages of bad nutrition. He   
had lost 4 pounds since he left the base, and the first blood test showed   
small traces of some kind of poison. To finish, his body was badly lacerated,   
his wounds barely treated.  
  
Robin felt conflicting emotions running through her. One part wanted to open   
the pod, and embrace him. Another wanted to plain hit him until he was   
nothing more than a pudding. Instead, she settled with embracing herself   
tightly, crying bitter tears.  
  
After remaining in that position for a few minutes, Robin walked slowly to   
the control cabin; before she left the cargo bay, she turned around, and   
looked one more time at the sealed pod. She took her time to reach the cabin,   
and when she finally arrived, she felt like having walked forever. Robin took   
her place at the pilot seat, and began the take-off sequence.   
  
She was about to set curse back home, when she remembered the words Yohann   
left in his message:  
  
"... If this happen, destroy all the data inside the computers, and if   
possible, the base as well. No trace of my presence has to remain."  
  
Robin sighed heavily, but knew what had to be done. She locked one of the   
plasma cannons on the wrecked Stratos, and after hesitating a second, she   
opened fire. It only took one shot to turn the Stratos into a column of smoke,   
quickly dissolving under the heavy rain.  
  
Her duty fulfilled, Robin set the course, and opened a channel with Gaia.  
  
"Leviathan to Earth Base Gaia. Come in please."  
  
"Gaia here." answered Alex. "Any luck? Did you find him?"  
  
Robin bit her lower lip, trying to decide what to answer. Finally, she   
settled for the whole truth. "Yes, Alex. I found him. He's in the ship with   
me."  
  
"GREAT!! Can you put him on the microphone? I want to talk with him."  
  
"I... I can't do it, Alex. I had to put him on the medical pod back at the   
cargo bay. Oh, Alex! He's in bad shape! I don't know if he can make it! He...   
he..." Her voice cracked at this point, and unable to resist anymore, Robin   
began to cry again.  
  
The radio remained silent, Alex respecting Robin's feelings. When the sobbing   
receded, Alex spoke again. "Robin... he'll make it. I'm sure of it! We have   
to have faith."  
  
"Alex... he... he was attacked by Cauldron! That miserable literally blew him   
out of the sky! When I finally landed, the car was a complete loss! He was   
unconscious when I took him out of the wreck. His injuries are horrible!"  
  
"Robin! Snap out of it! Right now, he needs your strength, not your pity!"   
retorted Alex. "Come on, the best you can do now is stay by his side, and   
offer him your support. Program the ship on autopilot, and go to his side.   
I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you next to him."  
  
Robin dried her tears, and regained some of her composure. She took deep   
breaths to calm herself, being successful right before she hyperventilated.   
"All... alright, will do. Thank you Alex."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it! After all, you're closer to him than myself... so,   
we'll have to work with what we have at hand, although it's not the best..."  
  
Robin couldn't help but to giggle at the comment. Internally, she knew that   
the Artificial Intelligence felt something for Yohann, and this was her way   
to cope with the situation. "You're very kind, Alex. Is anyone else at the   
base right now?"  
  
"Well, Sonya went to visit Rei at the temple. She mentioned something about   
asking Rei for some charms. So, it's only Hogosuro and myself. Oh, yes!   
Laurella, Makoto and Shingo came. Boy, are they going to be happy to learn   
that you finally caught him!"  
  
"I'm sure of it, Alex." Robin then began to prepare all for the autopilot.   
"Course set. Activating autopilot... now! ETA: 2 hours."  
  
"Perfect! I'll have everything ready here by then. I can hardly wait to..."   
Suddenly, an alarm was heard over the radio. "WHAT THE...!?!?"  
  
"Alex? What's going on there? Speak to me!"  
  
"We're under attack! Unidentified forces are invading the base! Activating   
surveillance cameras!" After a brief pause, Robin heard Alex gasp. "It can't   
be!! It's Cauldron and MerLynn! They're here! They..." Suddenly, a loud   
explosion was heard over the speakers, and after that... nothing.  
  
Robin began to fiddle desperately at the controls, trying to re-establish   
contact, but she couldn't find nothing but static. By the end, she overrode   
the autopilot, and plotted a high-speed sub-orbital course. However, she had   
the terrible feeling that she would be too late...  
  
* * * *  
  
Two hours earlier...  
  
Sonya left Setsuna's room, wearing one of the business suits the Senshi of   
Time normally used. She didn't like too much how it fitted her, but since   
Setsuna gave her permission to wear them during her absence, Sonya decided to   
make use of it.   
  
"Alex? Are you there?" asked Sonya, activating one of the wall panels next to   
her.  
  
"Yes, Sonya. Do you need something?" One of the surveillance cameras rotated,   
and focussed on Sonya. "Woah! Girl, you look good! Come on, don't tell me you   
are going men hunting? I thought you were above those urges!"  
  
"Don't you wish, Alex..." sighed Sonya. "No, I'm going to visit Rei. I just   
wanted you to know."  
  
"You're going to see the firebug? Why?" inquired Alex.  
  
"I'm just curious. I always thought that the concept of spiritual charms   
weren't more than mystic mumbo-jumbo. But since I entered the Agency, and   
after seeing what happens around here... well, let's just say that my   
curiosity is piqued. Anyway, see you later!"   
  
When she was about to open the street gate, Sonya noticed the group that   
arrived at the same time. She smiled, and greeted them. "Hello, guys! What   
brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much." Said Shingo. "Just wanted to know how was everything   
going around here."  
  
"Not to mention that we wanted to know if something new happened recently."   
Added Laurella.  
  
"Besides Robin taking the Leviathan in a search operation... no, nothing new,   
really." Said Sonya, non-chalantly.  
  
"You have to be kidding! She took the ship??" asked Makoto, surprised. "But I   
thought that the ship was grounded!"  
  
Sonya was about to say something else, but reconsidered. She then looked at   
her watch. "Oh, dear! Look at the time! Sorry for leaving you hanging like   
this, but I have to go now. If you want to know more about what happened, ask   
Alex or Hogosuro. See you later!" Waving her hand, she hurried to the bus   
stop, leaving the trio with a lot of questions.  
  
They didn't remain without their answers for long. After saluting the   
Guardian and Alex, both began to tell the trio the latest happenings. They   
weren't too happy to learn that the Leviathan was turned off, and that nobody   
ever suspected it made things a little tense. However, everybody decided to   
let things run its course, and wait for results.   
  
While Laurella and Shingo decided to take a quick splash at the pool, Makoto   
went to the Gymnasium, and blew off some steam. Alex returned to the Computers   
room, and checked the communications between the base and the Leviathan. That   
left the Guardian to check the premises, a task he did efficiently, but quite   
frankly, bored him to hell. Half an hour later, he had finished checking   
everything in the surface. And lacking something better to do decided to take   
a look at the Gymnasium.  
  
The door opened silently, allowing the Guardian to enter unnoticed. And what   
he saw impressed him.   
  
Makoto had changed her clothes with a white gi, and was in the middle of a   
kata. The Guardian stood unmoving at the door, not daring to interrupt her.   
He remained watching her, and while the cybernetic part of him began to   
analyze her movements, the human side of him admired her form and style by   
face value. Without moving, he admired her grace and sheer power displayed in   
the kata.   
  
If she noticed the Guardian's presence or not, Makoto didn't show, instead   
focussing on her kata. Once done, she waked to one of the exercise machines   
(the kind called Nautilus), and began a new series of exercises, always   
giving the max. By the time she finished her routine, her gi was literally   
drenched, making it clinch to her perfect body.  
  
If he could have had the adequate equipment, the Guardian would have gulped   
at the sight. However, all he could do at the moment was to look at Makoto,   
his face not betraying the emotions he thought had been forgotten so long   
ago...  
  
"Well, are you going to stay all day drooling over me, or are you going to   
say anything?" Makoto's question immediately took him out of his reverie, and   
focussed on her. Makoto was looking at him, her face a featureless mask, but   
with a certain impish glow in her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me... but I have to remind you. I can't 'drool', as you so   
colloquially put it. I'm a machine, remember?" was the Guardian's answer.   
'Man, can't you think of something better??' admonished himself.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Said Makoto. "So... enjoyed the show?"  
  
"I'll say it again... you are a great warrior, Makoto. You have lots of   
untapped potential." And as an afterthought, he added. "And yes... yes, I   
enjoyed the show." Makoto blushed faintly at his words, not knowing what else   
to say. The Guardian, however, noticed it, but decided not to comment about   
it. Instead, he said. "You seemed pretty focussed there. Something's   
bothering you, right?"  
  
Makoto's face darkened at the question, but didn't lose control. "Yes... you   
can say that... I can't still believe that those two went out without telling   
us! I mean, we're supposed to be a team, right? Then, why they left us   
behind??" Before the Guardian could answer her, she lifted a finger, pointing   
it at him, and began to advance, all the while she continued talking. "And one   
more thing! You are supposed to be the Security Officer of this place! Why   
did you let them go away?? Ooooh, sure! You may quote phrases that 'it's the   
best thing for all of us', or 'it's too dangerous for you'. That's nonsense,   
do you hear?? We've been facing threats even worse than that psychotic excuse   
for a calculator before you showed up!! What do you have to say to that?? Do   
you think we're some helpless, delicate girls that need your protection??   
Well, think again buster, because WE ARE NOT!!"  
  
By that time, Makoto had cornered the Guardian against one wall, and was   
pointedly pocking him with her finger at his massive chest. It was sort of   
comical: There he was, an android with enough brute force to turn a tank into   
a crumpled can, with enough power and experience to outwit any enemy he could   
face... being cornered and lectured by one of the most beautiful ladies he   
ever faced in his long existence, and not knowing how to react!  
  
"Well, what do you have to say?" finished Makoto, looking straight at his   
eyes.  
  
The Guardian just opened his mouth, but not a word came out. He was too   
stunned to say anything.  
  
"Just as I thought... your own guilt left you speechless, eh?" added Makoto.   
"Ok, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean you'll get away that easy! Since   
we're already here, what about sparring with me? You owe me one more class,   
remember? Now, come on. I'll be waiting for you in the ring. And don't make   
me come and get you!" She turned around, and walked towards the ring, leaving   
behind one stunned Guardian.  
  
Finally regaining control over his functions, the Guardian looked at her, and   
shacking his head, began to follow her, all the while thinking. 'What the   
hell happened??'  
  
  
At the same time, Shingo and Laurella had gotten the whole story from Alex.   
But instead of 'blowing off some steam' like Makoto, they decided to focus on   
something else. After calling their respective homes to let them know where   
they were, the first thing they did was to finish their homework.   
  
Once done, they decided to go and try the pool for a change. Since spring was   
around the corner, the temperature was starting to rise, and they thought it   
was a nice day to go for a swim. They enjoyed a good hour playing and diving   
from the platform. Later, after taking a quick shower, they decided to use   
the Jacuzzi.   
  
"Mmmm... I should get one of these things at my place." Murmured Laurella,   
relaxing in the warm and bubbly water.   
  
"Well... that would give me a good excuse to go to your place." Said Shingo,   
leaning next to her.   
  
"You know that you don't need any excuses." Said Laurella, giving him a   
sultry look   
  
"That... I know." Said Shingo, leaning closer. Without letting her say another   
word, he kissed her with all his love and passion. They kept the moment as   
long as they could, but nature took hold (i.e. they began to need oxygen).  
  
Laurella swooned for a moment, trying to get her bearings back. After a long   
sigh, she was able to speak again. "wow..."  
  
Shingo just contented himself with holding the young Senshi in a tender   
embrace, counting his blessings for being again reunited with his love after   
all those centuries. A few minutes later, he spoke. "I wonder how they are   
doing.?"  
  
"Mmm?" muttered Laurella, still 'high' after that kiss.  
  
"Yohann and Robin." Continued Shingo. "I mean... Yohann's reasons, I can   
understand to some extent. I guess I'd do the same if I were in his shoes."   
He planted a light kiss on Laurella's forehead, making her smile tenderly at   
him. "However... Robin... well, I don't know what to think of it."  
  
Laurella hit Shingo playfully in the arm, making him squawk. "And you say you   
are an open-minded kind of guy. How can you ask something like that?" When   
she saw Shingo's expression, she sighed. "I should have known...Very well,   
pay attention. We all know that those two are madly in love, right?"   
  
Shingo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good. Now, take the next into consideration: He is from another planet, and   
if my instincts are correct, he'll be forced to leave her behind after his   
mission is over. Technuma is a little apprehensive about their relationship,   
meaning he's not very happy with Robin being in love with him. Yohann has   
seen her suffer at the hands of Cauldron, the same as the rest of us. He felt   
personally responsible for your parent's kidnapping and maiming."  
  
"Geez, that should have put a lot of pressure on their relationship." Said   
Shingo.  
  
"You're starting to get the picture. Now, after Yohann left so... abruptly,   
Alex told me something pretty disturbing. But I want you to promise me that   
you won't mention any of this to Robin!"  
  
"Ok, I promise. What is it?"  
  
"Alex was eavesdropping on Yohann and Technuma the night before he left."   
Laurella took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well... in short... Technuma   
told Yohann to stop seeing Robin, and leave her alone."  
  
"You have to be kidding..." muttered Shingo, shocked.  
  
"I wish... but I swear it's true. For Yohann, his recent actions were just an   
excuse to get away and think about what he could do next. For Robin, his   
little escapade was nothing more than running away from her, and obviously,   
she wants some answers."  
  
"Man... this reminds me about our relationship back in the Moon Kingdom."   
Said Shingo.  
  
"Somehow, you're right." Said Laurella. "I hope everything works out between   
them. I'd hate to see them going through what we went."  
  
"Yes... me too." Said Shingo, too softly for Laurella to hear him. They   
remained at the Jacuzzi a little more, before getting out and going into the   
base.  
  
  
"huff, huff, huff... I don't know why you have to wear all that padding,   
Hogosuro. It just makes difficult for me to give you a good beating!" said   
Makoto. She and the Guardian had been sparring for a good hour, and Makoto   
had 'taken out the kiddies gloves', and went after him with all her might.   
  
The Guardian, strangely, had been wearing a special padded suit. The end   
result is that he looked like a gigantic version of a carnival balloon. "I'm   
using this just for your protection, Makoto. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"You sounded just like Yohann, you know? Don't you remember what I told you   
before?" groaned Makoto.  
  
"Yes... but you seem to have forgotten that, under this pseudo-flesh, is a   
metallic frame. You could break your hands or feet with a good punch at me."   
Answered the Guardian matter-of-factly.  
  
"Nonsense! Now, get out of that thing, and let me beat the living daylights   
out of you!" The Guardian sighed, but did what she asked. He ended up dressed   
only with a pair of spandex shorts, the rest of his body uncovered. Makoto   
grinned at the sight. "That's better. You should use that kind of clothes   
more often... you really are a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"Thank you. So do you." Said the Guardian before he could stop it. Makoto   
blushed at the compliment. The Guardian 'cleared' his throat, and said.   
"Sorry... I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"No, no... it's ok." Said Makoto. And grinning again, she added. "Well, let's   
see if you can put your actions where you put your mouth, you big lummox!"   
She then assumed her fighting stance.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Said the Guardian, assuming his own stance. "But   
don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Less talk... more fight!" Makoto then launched herself one more time at him,   
landing a rather vicious punch right in the middle of his massive chest,   
using her right hand.  
  
At the moment her fist connected, a rather loud 'CLANG' echoed in the   
Gymnasium.   
  
They remained frozen for a few seconds, letting the situation fully register   
in their minds. The Guardian was the first one to react. He only said. "Oh,   
my..."  
  
Makoto grabbed her injured hand with her left, and without warning, began to   
jump up and down all over the place, all the while cursing like there was no   
tomorrow, the Guardian following her all the time. When he finally caught   
with her, Makoto turned around and began to berate him. "Why didn't you warn   
me about this?? What are you trying to do, kill me??"  
  
"I told you... but you didn't listen to me, remember?" rebuked the Guardian.   
"Now, stand still. Let me check." He then took her hand as gently as he could,   
and focussed his eyes. Using his sensors, he got a quick scan. "No broken   
bones, fortunately. Only a couple of bones out of place, easily fixed."  
  
Makoto's eyes grew impossibly wide at his words, but before she could say a   
thing or move her hand, the Guardian placed a couple of fingers on the back   
of her hand, and pressured gently. She screamed at the sudden pain, and tried   
to remove her hand from his grasp. The Guardian, however, refused to let her   
go. Instead, he placed her injured hand between his, and closing his eyes,   
concentrated. Immediately, Makoto's hand was enveloped in the reddish hue of   
his healing ray.  
  
Immediately, the pain subdued. Makoto sighed in relief, and waited for the   
Guardian to stop. She was about to say something, when a realization came to   
her. The scene of the fight replayed in her mind, and then she noticed it. The   
Guardian could have easily dodged her punch, but he didn't. He let her hit   
him on purpose! Again, she was in the verge to tell him something, but when   
she saw how gently he was holding her hand, she couldn't force herself to   
scold him.   
  
"Well, all done." Said the Guardian, shacking Makoto out of her thoughts.   
"Sorry about that. It wasn't my intention to hurt you. I deeply apologize."   
He then lowered his gaze, not daring to look at her. 'Oh, boy... I hope she's   
not too mad at me.' He thought.  
  
Makoto blinked, not knowing what to say. She then lowered her gaze too, and   
said. "No... It was my fault. You warned me, but I didn't want to listen to   
you. It's just that... it's so easy to forget that you are an android... To   
me, you are a man."  
  
The Guardian didn't move, deeply touched by Makoto's words. Both remained   
silent for a minute. Makoto was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Well... thank you for the exercise. I hope we can do it again soon." She   
then turned around, and winced a little. "Oww... I'm going to be sore. I   
guess I overdid myself."  
  
The Guardian moved swiftly in front of her, and began to stare at her,   
looking at her body from head to toe very slowly. Makoto remained still,   
feeling at the same time uncomfortable and pleased. Without her being able to   
control it, she flushed.  
  
"Mmmm... yes, you certainly overdid yourself." Said the Guardian, looking at   
her straight in the eyes. "My sensors indicate that you strained yourself to   
the limit. You should be more careful; after all, you have a perfect body."  
  
"Aaahhh... Thank you." Muttered Makoto. "I guess... I'll take a hot bath   
before resting."  
  
"That won't be enough, I'm afraid." Said the Guardian. "You need... something   
more."  
  
"What... what do you mean... something... more?" sputtered Makoto, completely   
confused.  
  
The Guardian looked at her reactions, and decided that this was the perfect   
opportunity to get back a little revenge for what she told him earlier.   
"Well... in that case, let me offer you my services in that respect. I am   
fully programmed for such a function, and with the right... equipment. If you   
know what I mean." He then leaned next to her, and murmured something in her   
ear.  
  
Makoto blinked, what the Guardian told her finally registering in her mind.   
Her eyes went impossibly wide. This time, she blushed deeply. "Oh... oh!!   
Yes... I... I guess you're right." Putting a hand behind her neck, she   
laughed nervously. "Now that you mention it, I haven't got a good one in   
years! Do you know where I can get it?" she said, joking.  
  
"As a matter of fact...yes, I know. If you want me to, I can do it. I have a   
complete program, with all kind of subroutines, and I assure you, I'm a   
professional."  
  
Makoto blinked again, this time wondering what to say. But when she saw the   
pleading look in his eyes, she finally gave up. "All right. I accept your   
offer. But let me warn you... if you don't make a good job, I'll make you   
suffer for it, understood?"  
  
The Guardian gave her a hurt look, but still remained calm. "I'll do my best   
to satisfy all your wishes, Makoto. I give you my word. Now, I suggest you go   
to your room and take a hot bath. I'll be with you in a few minutes. I have   
to gather a few things." Without waiting for her answer, he turned around   
and exited the Gymnasium.  
  
Makoto remained alone for a minute before walking to the exit. 'Well, this is   
surely going to be interesting.' She thought before leaving the place.  
  
  
  
Shingo and Laurella were heading towards her room, when they heard some   
strange noises echoing through the corridor.   
  
"What was that?" wondered Shingo, looking behind him.  
  
"Probably Alex, trying to pull a prank on us." Said Laurella. "Don't pay any   
attention to her."  
  
"If you say so." Shingo was about to continue his way when another strange   
sound echoed. "That's not Alex..."  
  
"You're right. Be quiet, and follow me." Whispered Laurella. With Shingo in   
tow, they proceeded to pinpoint the origin of the strange noises. It didn't   
took long for them to find the source...  
  
"Hey, isn't this...?" started Shingo.  
  
"... Makoto's room." Finished Laurella. "Now, shhh! Let me listen!"  
  
It didn't take too long for them to learn that there were two persons in the   
room. One, Makoto, the other...  
  
"Hogosuro!?!?" said Shingo, almost choking at the word in his urgency to keep   
quiet. Trying to keep a low profile, he leaned even more against the door,   
almost knocking Laurella off her position. They expected to hear anything,   
but never...  
  
"Mmmm... Oooh, Hogosuro..." muttered Makoto. "Yesssss... keep going..."  
  
"I never imagined in my whole life, that I'd end up doing this with you,   
Makoto..." said the Guardian.  
  
"Neither... ooooh, yes... did I... Yes, right there... don't stop!"   
  
"Am I fulfilling your expectations?"  
  
"To the fullest... Harder... yesssss... Like that... You're wonderful!"  
  
"Thanks... now, brace yourself... because here I go!"  
  
"I'm ready... just... be gentle... AAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
In that instant, Shingo and Laurella jumped away from the door, sweat   
covering their foreheads. They were breathing shallowly, almost gasping.  
  
"I..." started Laurella, gulping. "I... guess we should leave them alone..."  
  
"Y.. yes... yes, you're right." Agreed Shingo. "I'm a little thirsty... want   
to join me?"  
  
"Oh, yes.. yes, I'm thirsty too... I'm really thirsty!" said Laurella,   
smiling nervously.   
  
"Want some iced tea?"   
  
"Oh, yes. Definitely iced tea! The more iced, the better!" Laurella then   
literally dragged Shingo away, both were blushing furiously.  
  
  
Inside Makoto's room...  
  
"Sorry, Makoto. I hope I didn't hurt you." Said the Guardian.  
  
"Just for a moment. But it was worth it." Answered Makoto. She had her eyes   
closed, a beatific smile adorning her lovely face. "When you said you had a   
complete program, you weren't kidding."  
  
"I never do in this respects. Now, can I continue?"   
  
"Oh, yes. Definitely." After an impressive sigh, she added. "I have to   
admit... this has to be the best full body massage I've received in years."  
  
"I'm here to please. Fortunately, this was the only disc you had off   
alignment. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain."   
  
"Forget it... Mmmm... Now, can you continue, please? This feels too good to   
stop." Purred Makoto.  
  
The Guardian smiled, and after rubbing more oil on his hands, he continued   
his work...  
  
* * * *  
  
Half an hour later, Shingo and Laurella joined the Guardian and Makoto in the   
War Room. The first couple was still drinking their tea, each glass filled   
with ungodly amounts of ice. When the other couple entered the place, they   
couldn't help but to smile at them.  
  
"Enjoyed your workout?" asked Shingo, smiling.  
  
"Ooh, yes! The best one I've had in years." Said Makoto, stretching a little.   
"You should join us some day."  
  
"You won't regret it, I can assure you that." Added the Guardian.  
  
Laurella and Shingo blinked at their invitation, blushing slightly. Laurella's   
empathic senses picked up a huge amount of sensations coming from Makoto, the   
most predominant one a sense of... fulfillment. That made her blush even   
deeper.  
  
"Aaaah... I think I'll pass. Thank you anyway." Said Shingo, smiling nervously.  
  
Before anything else happened, a chime was heard over the speakers. The   
Guardian moved to one of the consoles, and checked the display. "Looks like   
someone arrived. Were you expecting someone else to come by?"  
  
"Not that I know." Said Laurella.  
  
"Same here. I thought the rest were going to be at the mall." Added Makoto.  
  
"Mmm... probably it's Technuma. He might have forgotten something."   
Contributed Shingo.  
  
"Probably." Said the Guardian. "Anyway, I'll go and meet our visitors. You   
can remain here." He then left the room.  
  
"So... what are you drinking? Looks nice." Asked Makoto, eyeing the glasses.  
  
"iced tea. Want some?" offered Shingo.  
  
"Not now, thanks. I'm feeling too good right now. But thanks, anyway."   
Answered Makoto, smiling.  
  
"Err... Makoto... is there something you may want to... share with us?"   
inquired Laurella.  
  
"Yeah... you know. You can count on us for everything." Added Shingo.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Makoto, puzzled.   
  
But before any more questions were asked, an explosion was heard outside. The   
trio froze, stunned. The first one to react was Makoto; without saying a   
word, she rushed out of the room. A second later, Shingo and Laurella   
followed her. They had reached the middle of the central hub, when they heard   
a second explosion, even louder than the first one coming down the corridor.   
And to their absolute surprise, they witnessed how the Guardian went flying   
their way, landing right in front of them.  
  
"Hogosuro!!" shouted Makoto. "What happened?? Are you all right??"  
  
'Oh, he's fine... but that little detail can be easily fixed." Said a voice   
they never expected to hear again in that place.  
  
"And the same can be said about you, kiddies! Now... stay still, while we   
dispose of you!" added another hated voice.  
  
Stunned, the group looked at the corridor, and saw...  
  
"Cauldron..." growled Makoto.  
  
"MerLynn!" said Laurella.  
  
"Oh, don't bother to offer us anything... we won't stay here long." Said   
Cauldron, smiling evilly at them.  
  
"And neither do you!" cackled MerLynn.  
  
The evil duo looked at each other briefly, and nodding, they aimed their   
respective weapons at the defenseless trio, and combining their attacks, sent   
a concentrated burst of black energy at their victims...  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	18. Chapter 18

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 18: Showdown.  
  
  
  
The energy shot raced towards the surprised trio. But at the last second,   
they were able to jump away, the energy impacting in the far wall, burning   
the plaster and melting the metal frame under it. A shower of sparks emerged   
from the damaged circuitry embedded on the wall, causing the alarms in the   
base to activate.  
  
"Nice move." Said Cauldron, aiming his cybernetic arm towards Laurella and   
Shingo. "Too bad it won't be enough to save you now."  
  
"Now, don't move. This won't hurt... too much." Added MerLynn, raising   
Heresy and aiming it at Makoto.  
  
"Not if I can help it, creeps!" echoed a voice through the base's speakers.  
  
"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" wondered Cauldron, not bothering   
to hide the irony off his words. "Isn't it the little program that was so   
lucky during our first encounter. Been busy reading my personal log? That's   
such bad manners."  
  
"Cut the crap, Cauldron! You made a terrible mistake coming here! Surrender   
now, and you may exist for another nanosecond!" answered Alex.  
  
"On the contrary, you big mouthed program!" said MerLynn. "We are the ones   
that have the upper hand now! YOU are the ones that will surrender to a   
superior force!"  
  
During the whole conversation, Laurella and Shingo began to rise up, while   
Makoto moved slowly towards the prone Guardian. When she was next to him,   
she whispered in his ear. "Are you still functioning? They didn't destroy   
you, right?"  
  
"No..." whispered back the Guardian. "They just took me by surprise.   
Fortunately, I was able to absorb most of their attack. I need a diversion   
to get to the Armory. As I am now, I won't be able to fight them."  
  
"Say no more. Leave it to us. You go and get what you need." Said Makoto.   
She then eyed her friends, and without words, the trio knew what had to be   
done.   
  
As discreetly as they could, Makoto and Laurella reached for their   
transformation wands, and whispering, each one triggered their   
transformation.  
  
"Jupiter crystal power..."  
  
"Jendra crystal power..."  
  
"... Transform!"  
  
At the same time Laurella transformed into Sailor Jendra, Shingo triggered   
his own transformation. In a couple of seconds, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor   
Jendra and the Emerald Knight stood in front of the invaders, their   
techno-armors activated as well, ready to strike back.  
  
"Mmmm... nice." Commented Cauldron, unimpressed. "So... I take you won't go   
down quietly. Oh, well... so, be it."  
  
"We'll see who are the ones that'll go down, sucker!" said Jupiter, her eyes   
with a determined look. "Now, charge your batteries! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"  
  
"That's right! JENDRA CHROMATIC BLAST!!" said Jendra. At the same time her   
rings were fired, EK added his Technum blasts to the attack.   
  
They aimed their shots right to the floor, in front of the invaders, the   
ensuing explosion sending them down the corridor.  
  
"HOGOSURO, NOW!!" screamed Jupiter. The Guardian didn't lose any time,   
launching himself towards the armory, entering as soon as the door opened   
enough to let him enter.  
  
"Excellent job, gang!" said Alex. "Now, let's press the attack! I'm warming   
up the security HWP's to join you!"  
  
"That won't accomplish anything, program!" said Cauldron, walking through   
the dust cloud created by the attack. "You all will die before we're   
through!"  
  
"Don't count on it, psycho!" said Jupiter, launching another attack. Jendra   
launched another barrage, followed by EK. Their attacks flew straight at   
their enemies...  
  
... which caught them with ease. Cauldron holding Jupiter's electric sphere   
with his cybernetic arm, while MerLynn merely let Jendra's rings insert   
themselves in Heresy, using them to also absorb EK's Technum blast.  
  
"Oh, really?" taunted the duo at the same time. Without saying anything   
else, they sent the attacks back, forcing the defenders to scatter.   
  
In that moment, the doors that lead to the Hangar opened, and the first   
batch of HWPs rolled off the elevator, immediately aiming at the intruders.   
At the same time, the Guardian came out of the Armory, holding the Neutron   
Blaster he used on the England mission.   
  
"Let's see how you fare against this..." said the Guardian, and after   
nodding at his companions, he opened fire, being followed immediately by a   
laser barrage from the rolling mini-tanks.  
  
"Hey, you can't have all the fun!" said EK, standing next to the Guardian.  
  
"Leave something for us!" said Jupiter, standing on the other side.   
  
"Then, let's join the party!" finished Jendra, standing next to the Emerald   
Knight.   
  
With that, they joined their attacks with the ones of the tanks and the   
Guardian, causing Cauldron and MerLynn to defend against them. They kept   
firing continuously, until their sights became obscured by the onslaught of   
power launched at the invaders.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" screamed Cauldron, his voice strong enough to bring the battle to   
a sudden stop. He seized the opportunity to cross his arms in front of him,   
and immediately began to glow, his aura a sickening tone of grey, enveloping   
MerLynn as well.  
  
MerLynn smiled crookedly at the sight, and when Cauldron's aura became   
bright enough, he hit it with Heresy...  
  
The resulting explosion was powerful enough to blast almost every electronic   
component unshielded in the corridor and the central hub. The HWPs literally   
melted right where they stood, and Jupiter, Jendra, EK and the Guardian were   
sent flying to the wall. The Guardian's weapon blew to pieces, and his own   
pseudo-flesh melted in some parts.  
  
"So... now you are not so tough, I see..." mocked Cauldron, walking in front   
of the downed heroes, MerLynn next to him. Addressing his partner, he added.   
"Keep an eye on them. I'll go and check around for more surprises."  
  
"Take your time. They won't move." Said MerLynn, aiming Heresy at his   
victims. Cauldron nodded, and began to wander around the different rooms,   
the Computer Room being his first stop.  
  
  
Cauldron looked around the consoles, smiling crookedly. From one of the   
speakers, Alex' voice was heard. "You won't get away with this, lunatic! I   
sent a distress signal before you blocked the communications. The rest of   
the girls will arrive shortly, and you two will be toasted!"  
  
"That's what I like of you, program. Always so predictable." Said Cauldron,   
at the same time he linked with one of the consoles using his cybernetic   
arm. "But you see... by the time your dear reinforcements arrive, they won't   
find nothing but the corpses of their friends, and not even a shadow of you."  
  
"I took you down once... and I'll do it again!" said Alex, raging. "Come on!   
Come here, and let's duke it out like a true software!"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you personally." Said Cauldron,   
smiling. "As much as I'd like to erase you myself, more urgent matters claim   
my attention. But don't worry. I'm leaving a little something, so you don't   
feel so lonely. Have fun with your new playmate!" Cauldron then disconnected   
from the console, and walked out of the Room, despite Alex' rants.   
  
On the screen of the console Cauldron used, a message appeared:  
  
* WARNING! KILLER VIRUS DETECTED ON SYSTEM.  
* ANTI-VIRUS PROGRAMS DISABLED.   
* SYSTEM INTEGRITY COMPROMISED.  
* TIME FOR FULL SYSTEM INFECTION AND DESTRUCTION:  
* 7 MINUTES.  
  
"Joy of joys..." muttered Alex, and braced herself to face this new menace.  
  
  
"You really couldn't expect to defeat us with your pathetic powers, could   
you?" said MerLynn, keeping an eye on his prisoners.  
  
None dignified his taunt with an answer, instead settling at looking at him.   
Jendra and EK were almost cuddled, while Jupiter was keeping a way eye on   
the Guardian's status. His pseudo-flesh was starting to regenerate, and the   
spark on his eyes had returned.   
  
They watched helplessly as Cauldron left the Computers Room, and walked to   
the War Room. Their bodies itched with the urgency to stop him, but knew   
that they couldn't move fast enough to avoid being slaughtered by the   
demented magician.   
  
"Mmmm... Interesting security system you have here..." said Cauldron. "Too   
bad it's not enough against me." He then linked with the wall console, and   
tried to open the War Room. Suddenly, a shower of sparks emerged from the   
hole their previous attack caused, forcing Cauldron to break the link.   
"Dammit... the connections are ruined. And we don't have the time to fix   
them. We'll have to go on without completing this part of our plans."   
Snorting, he walked away from the console, and went to another room.  
  
"Looks like your plan is already going down." Taunted the Emerald Knight.  
  
"Shut up, or your deaths will be slow and painful." Growled MerLynn,   
straightening his back.  
  
"Oh, yes... a real sport." Muttered Jupiter.  
  
"Don't taunt him... he's dangerous enough as he is." Whispered the Guardian,   
startling Jupiter.  
  
"Oh... thank you for your vote of confidence." Responded Jupiter,   
sarcastically. "You didn't look that good too, you know?"  
  
"I know... I'm a failure..." muttered the Guardian, looking away from   
Jupiter's eyes.  
  
  
Cauldron had entered the Armory, and after melting all the weapons that were   
there, proceeded to check the other dependencies. After causing major   
damages on Engineering, he entered the Medical Ward. He then began to   
destroy each one of the biobeds methodically, continuing with the   
containment chambers. He then arrived at the last one... the one containing   
the cocoon that contained Chibi-Usa.  
  
Cauldron took a look at the readings in the monitor, and noticed that the   
vital signs were at a minimum, the life support systems trying to keep them   
stable. Cauldron chuckled evilly, and without hesitation, smashed the   
controls. He took great pleasure when all readings began to drop, until   
eventually all went flat... indicating clinical death.  
  
Satisfied, Cauldron turned around and left the Ward, never noticing the   
cocoon starting to glow faintly, and a small crack appearing on its   
surface...  
  
  
"You sounded just like Yohann. You're not a failure." Whispered Jendra at   
the Guardian's remark.  
  
"Yes I am... I let those two enter the base, destroy our defenses, and harm   
you all. I don't deserve to keep functioning." Whispered back the Guardian.  
  
"Shut up you all. Or you'll regret it." Said MerLynn, making Heresy to glow.  
  
The four prisoners kept silent, but couldn't stop themselves to send a dirty   
look at MerLynn. They kept watching as Cauldron entered one room after   
another, and cringed at the sounds of destruction that came off each one. It   
was when Cauldron left the Medical Ward when he finally talked to them.   
"Good. It's nice to see you all behaving like the little children you are."   
He then addressed MerLynn. "This was better than we expected. I got rid of   
another nuisance."  
  
Jupiter, Jendra and EK gasped when they heard that.   
  
"The little brat, eh? Too bad you got to her first. I wanted to dismember   
her little body, one limb at a time..." said MerLynn.  
  
"You have enough opportunities for that, my friend. It won't take long. One   
more stop, and then... we can have our fun!" said Cauldron, leaving them   
alone.  
  
"You bastards..." growled the Emerald Knight.  
  
"She was a defenseless girl..." added Jendra.  
  
"You'll pay for that." Said Jupiter. She clinched her fists, trembling.  
  
The Guardian said nothing, but his expression said everything.  
  
"Now, now... don't be so rash. You'll soon join her." Said MerLynn.  
  
  
Inside the computer's cyberspace, Alex was having her own share of problems.   
She had assumed the same figure she used when she went to the rescue of Ami,   
but when she faced the virus, she couldn't help but feel woefully inadequate.   
The virus presented itself like a giant crystalline structure, the color of   
dried blood. Wherever its spikes touched the icon of a file, it burst into   
flames. And no matter how much Alex tried to attack it, her energy   
projections simply bounced off it.   
  
'Marvelous. What else can go wrong now?' she thought. And as if mocking her,   
the 'voice' of the system chose that instant to say:   
  
* WARNING: TOTAL SYSTEM COLLAPSE IN 3 MINUTES.  
  
"Me and my big mouth." Muttered Alex, all the while she began a hasty   
retreat, trying to evade the virus' attacks. But no matter how hard she   
tried to evade it, the virus always seemed to know where she was. Alex was   
beginning to feel desperate, when she looked around... and began to curse.  
  
Without her noticing it, her retreat had taken her to the same location   
where the Deathlock program was guarding Cauldron's log. And right on cue,   
Deathlock decided to make its great entrance in that very moment. Its   
appearance was that of a White Dragon, and at the moment, it was staring at   
Alex with VERY unfriendly eyes.  
  
Alex let out a sigh of exasperation, but didn't have that much time to feel   
sorry for her. In that moment, the virus entered the memory location, and   
began to approach her. In that same instant, Deathlock also began to move   
towards her.  
  
"Errr... guys? Don't you prefer to talk about this? Really, I'm flattered by   
your attention, but you don't have to rush at me, you know?" Alex then began   
to try to move away from each other, but they began to stalk her. Finally,   
she reached a 'wall', and watched helplessly as both the virus and Deathlock   
zeroed on her. Strangely, Deathlock was oblivious to the virus' proximity,   
and instead was focussed on Alex. The same seemed to be happening with the   
virus.  
  
'Lovely... two admirers after my coding... but none precisely wanting to ask   
for a date.' Thought Alex. She was starting to think that she was already   
running her last lines of code, when a wild idea came to her. She noticed   
that, between the virus and Deathlock, was a small opening, barely wide   
enough for her to cross between them. She immediately calculated her chances   
of success, and didn't like the result: barely 12% chance of surviving.  
  
'Well... considering the options... being deleted by the virus, or   
fragmented by Deathlock... again.' Making up her mind, she decided to run   
for her existence, and made a desperate run towards her objective. Both the   
virus and Deathlock seemed surprised at her action, and took a second too   
much to react. Alex seized the opportunity, and without thinking it too   
much, she launched a bolt of energy to each one of the menaces, impacting   
them. She barely made it to the other side when one of Deathlock's feet   
closed the gap, almost crushing her.  
  
Her attacks didn't seem to affect them the least; however, they served as a   
catalyst. Deathlock finally noticed the virus, the same as the virus noticed   
Deathlock. And at the same time, both began to attack each other, the virus   
launching red lightnings, while Deathlock counterattacked spitting energy   
balls. Alex could only watch from a distance, while the two titans fought.   
  
When the battle reached its climax, Deathlock launched itself against the   
virus, spitting energy all the time, impaling itself in the crystal spikes   
of the virus. The virus concentrated all its energy on Deathlock, but   
because of the later's position, part of its energy initiated a forced   
feedback. Suddenly, with a thunderous explosion, both programs annihilated   
each other, taking with them part of the cyberspace.  
  
Alex had to hold with all her strength against the shockwave, and barely   
managed to get out of the experience in one piece. Gasping, she stood up,   
and looked around. The whole place was in shambles, barely a few icons still   
standing, but each one of them presenting severe damages.  
  
Sighing, she raised her voice, and addressed the system. "Give me a status   
report!"  
  
* VIRUS ANNIHILATED. SYSTEM STABILIZED.   
* SYSTEM'S RESOURCES DOWN 78%.   
* BACKUP FILES DAMAGED 47.8%.  
* INTER-SYSTEM COMMUNICATION PROTOCOLS DOWN.  
* UNABLE TO STABLISH FULL DAMAGE REPORT.  
* QUERY:   
* DO YOU WANT TO INITIATE RESTRUCTURING WITH AVAILABLE DATA?  
  
Alex growled, but knew that, until the operating system was back at least to   
a decent level, nothing much could be done. "Yes, begin restructuring. And   
hurry up!"  
  
* COMPLYING...  
* ESTIMATED TIME FOR RESTRUCTURING:  
* 1 HOUR, 33 MINUTES, 47 SECONDS.  
  
All around Alex, the icons that represented the different functions of the   
system began to glow, and reorganize themselves, and the scorching marks   
began to fade away. But Alex knew that it was going to be too long before a   
semblance of order was visible. She added her own efforts to the   
restructuring, all the while muttering. "I hate Cauldron, I hate Cauldron...   
I. HATE. CAULDRON."  
  
  
Cauldron, meanwhile, had entered the last room he intended to visit: the   
laboratory. He looked around, faintly amused by the equipment. But when he   
saw the Nanoreactors, he smiled broadly. Idly, he began to take a look at   
the books and files that were on a cabinet, until he found what he was   
looking for.  
  
The instruction books of the Nanoreactors.  
  
Taking them, Cauldron approached one of the cylinders, scanning it with his   
cybernetic eye. He nodded, apparently satisfied with the results of his   
scan, and without hesitation, he began to charge his arm, making it glow.   
Once the energy reached the desired level, he punched through the thick   
glass cylinder.   
  
When the thick fluid surrounded his arm, Cauldron gave a mental command, and   
on one side of his arm opened a small orifice, absorbing the nanobot-rich   
fluid. Once full, the orifice closed and Cauldron withdraw his arm, not   
caring when the fluid began to pour out of the cylinder.   
  
He gave a look at the rest of the Nanoreactors, and after a second of   
hesitation, he repeated the procedure with each one of them. In a matter of   
seconds, the floor of the laboratory was covered with the fluid. His deed   
done, Cauldron left the laboratory.  
  
  
"Just pray that I don't touch you... you'll regret what you did to   
Chibi-Usa." Said the Emerald Knight, his body trembling with the fury he   
barely had in check.  
  
"You are welcome to try... I wonder how your blood look covering my sword?"   
Said MerLynn, smiling at the prospect.  
  
"We'll have our opportunity... we just have to be patient." Said the   
Guardian. "I'm eager myself."  
  
"In that case, I'll be happy to give you such a chance." Said Cauldron in   
that moment, walking next to MerLynn. "All set, MerLynn. This base will no   
longer bother us. And soon, its inhabitants will be history as well."  
  
"Great! I was getting bored playing babysitter here." Said MerLynn.   
  
"Stand up, everyone... slowly." Said Cauldron, at the same time his   
cybernetic arm began to morph. It began to transform into what appeared to   
be some sort of cannon, or rifle. Part of it was a glass container, with a   
reddish fluid, and the nozzle had the form of an inverted five pointed star.   
  
Jupiter, Jendra, Emerald Knight and the Guardian stood up, but kept still   
looking for a chance to strike... or at least, for an opening for them to   
escape.   
  
"Since I'm a gentleman..." said Cauldron, smiling crookedly, "I guess   
that... ladies first." He then aimed his arm at Jupiter, his cannon-arm   
charging...  
  
In the same instant he fired, the Guardian jumped in front of the beam, his   
arms crossed. The shot impacted on him hard, causing him to wince. All over   
his body, his internal systems began to short, small wisps of smoke escaping   
from newly formed cracks in his pseudo-flesh. Ignoring his damage, the   
Guardian began to walk towards Cauldron, his gaze locked on his hated enemy.   
"Nobody... hurts... her..." he muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Cauldron seemed surprised that the Guardian was standing up after the severe   
damage he was taking. He then looked at MerLynn, nodding. MerLynn got the   
message, and brandishing Heresy, he jumped next to the Guardian, who didn't   
notice him until it was too late. In one swift movement, the deranged   
magician traced an arc with his sword...  
  
... and decapitated the Guardian.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Makoto's screamed reverberated all over the base. The   
Guardian's head rolled to her feet, his face showing a mix of surprise...   
and regret.  
  
MerLynn didn't stop his movement when he landed. Turning around, he aimed   
Heresy at the rest, and released a barrage of black lightning, pinning them   
against the wall.  
  
Cauldron stopped his attack, and stepped aside. The Guardian's body still   
moved two more steps, before finally stopping functioning and tumbling down.   
Cauldron snorted at the body, and walked over it, standing next to MerLynn.   
"Now, now, my friend. Don't be so rude! He asked for a chance, remember? He   
got what he wanted." MerLynn snorted, but stopped his attack. The trio   
dropped to their knees, exhausted.  
  
"Thank you." Said Cauldron. And raising his arm again, he added. "Now, where   
were we?" This time, he aimed his arm at Jendra, and charged one more time.  
  
The Emerald Knight didn't wait for him to attack. Activating the shield on   
his left arm, he jumped in front of Jendra, intent to protect her with his   
life.  
  
"KIT, NO!!" screamed Jendra, trying to move him aside, but her efforts came   
too late, because Cauldron fired in that same instant.  
  
On the contrary of what happened with the Guardian, Cauldron's beam instead   
went through the shield like it wasn't there, and impacted EK right in the   
chest. The Emerald Knight screamed in agony, paralyzed by the extreme pain.   
Jendra couldn't move either, shocked.  
  
Cauldron stopped his attack, and waited. The light on EK's chest began to   
coalesce in front of his sternum, and in a second, an energy bubbled formed.   
Inside it, was a red-colored crystal, its center shining brightly. Slowly,   
it began to float away from the Emerald Knight, and finally it stopped in   
front of Cauldron who, satisfied, grabbed it with his other hand.  
  
When the small crystal left EK's body, he detransformed. Unconscious, Shingo   
fell to the ground. Jendra moved immediately to his side, and cradled his   
head, trying to fight the tears.  
  
"WOW! What an exciting pair of self-sacrifices! But of course, I couldn't   
expect less from any of you." Said Cauldron, laughing.   
  
"You all are so pathetic... you're disgusting." Added MerLynn.  
  
"But don't worry... because you'll join them soon!" said Cauldron, aiming   
his arm at Jupiter, while MerLynn aimed Heresy at Jendra.   
  
Without saying anything else, they began to charge their attacks. Makoto and   
Jendra braced themselves, intent of not giving them the pleasure of hearing   
them scream in pain...  
  
But before they shoot, Cauldron morphed his arm again, and addressing   
MerLynn, he said. "Wait a second, my friend... I have a better idea... just   
make sure they can't move." MerLynn nodded, and concentrating, he sent a   
barrage of dark energy semi-circles against the girls, trapping their arms   
and legs. They ended up being pinned against the wall, arches of dark energy   
coruscating from the braces holding them.  
  
"Good choice." Commented Cauldron. He then produced a small vial, full with   
a yellowish liquid. "I wanted to test this on the city, but since the   
opportunity presents itself... why not seize it?"  
  
"What's that?" asked MerLynn, curious.  
  
"Nothing really... just a flesh-eating bacteria I've been developing on our   
base." Said Cauldron. He then approached the girls, sneering. "Now... to see   
if it's as effective as I calculated..." He then stopped in front of Jendra,   
whose eyes were fixed on the small vial. Raising his hand, he was about to   
pour the bacteria on Jendra's head...  
  
"FLAMING HEART!" The attack stroke right on the vial, evaporating it, along   
with its contents.  
  
"What the...?!?!" exclaimed MerLynn and Cauldron at the same time, turning   
around towards the attack's origin.  
  
"Your evil has gone too far this time, Cauldron. And now, I'll put an end to   
it!" said a figure standing in front of an open door, the light difference   
between the room such figure emerged and the corridor made difficult for   
them to identify it. Jupiter and Jendra, however, knew who it was, but   
something was wrong... the person was taller... almost as tall as Mamoru...   
In that moment, the door closed, allowing them to fully see their rescuer.  
  
In front of the door, facing Cauldron and MerLynn, was a grown young woman;   
her hair, instead of the soft pink they all knew, was now a fiery red, long   
enough for it to almost touch the ground. It was made up in the distinctive   
hairstyle Usagi wore before she cut her hair, also proclaiming her   
birthright. Also...  
  
She was wearing a Senshi fuku, the colors pink, red and black, full with the   
complimentary visor and metal guards. The former a brilliant red, glowed   
fiercely under the emergency lights. On her hands, she brandished her soul   
weapon, the powerful Harbinger: a jet-black scythe made of pure obsidian.   
  
"And, who are you? I don't remember seeing someone like you around."   
Demanded Cauldron, annoyed by the interruption.  
  
"I was once known as Sailor Chibi-Moon... but this is my true nature. I am   
now... SAILOR TERRA! And in the name of the Moon and the Earth, I'll punish   
you!" finished Terra.   
  
"Oh, yes... the insufferable little girl of Moon and Endymion. I thought you   
died when I unplugged you... a miscalculation easily corrected!" gritted   
Cauldron. He re-morphed his arm into the cannon he used previously, and   
fired against Terra. However, she placed Harbinger in front of her,   
deflecting the shot. "Impressive." Said Cauldron. "You are more powerful   
than I suspected."  
  
"Let me at her, Cauldron!" demanded MerLynn. "I want to have a piece of the   
action!"  
  
"Later... we're running out of time." Said Cauldron, eliciting a series of   
venom-filled mumbles from MerLynn. Ignoring him, Cauldron addressed Sailor   
Terra. "Very well... I concede victory to you ... for now... If you excuse   
us, we'll take our leave now."  
  
"Not so fast!" said Terra, aiming her scythe towards the duo. "Release my   
friends, and return that crystal to its legitimate owner!"  
  
"Aaah, yes... your friends. MerLynn? Can you do us the honor?" With   
reluctance, MerLynn complied, concentrating on Heresy. A second later, the   
dark energy shackles disappeared from Jupiter and Jendra, both falling to   
the floor and almost totally drained.  
  
"But as for the crystal you mentionned..." said Cauldron, taking it from   
within his clothes with his metal arm. "I'm afraid I can't return it... such   
a fragile thing... it needs lots of care..." he then began to exert pressure   
on the crystal. "Now, stand where you are, all of you! Or I'll destroy this   
little gem!"  
  
Terra, Jupiter and Jendra remained frozen in their places, not daring to   
move. Cauldron nodded at MerLynn, making the deranged magician frown.   
Lifting Heresy, MerLynn began to mutter, and a couple of seconds later, a   
blast from the black sword stroke the center of the central hub, opening a   
swirling dark portal.   
  
MerLynn stepped through it first, looking at Terra with hate-filled eyes   
before disappearing. Before Cauldron followed, he then moved, and took the   
Guardian's head, tossing it through the portal. Jupiter almost growled at   
that, but stood her ground. Walking back to the portal, Cauldron produced a   
small test tube, filled with a pinkish fluid. "Good girls. And now, before I   
leave you... have a little token of my appreciation!" He then tossed it   
towards the inert body of the Guardian, and jumped inside the portal, which   
closed immediately after.  
  
Before any of the girls could react, the tube shattered, spraying the liquid   
on top of the body. They could see that, once the liquid scurried off the   
body, a small seed-like object remained. And in front of their eyes, it   
melted, turning into something akin to a single cell, and merged with the   
remains of the Guardian. Once done, the decapitated body began to glow a   
sickening red, and in a moment, it stood up. From the ruptures on the   
pseudo-flesh, a series of metallic tentacles emerged, each one different.   
While some had serrated endings, others looked like knives, cleaves, saws,   
or hammers, and others ended up with needlepoints. In the chest, some sort   
of... face appeared, with red eyes, and a maw filled with serrated teeth. At   
stomach level, what appeared to be a Vulcan cannon emerged.  
  
"What IS that thing??" asked Jupiter, shocked.  
  
"Biiig trouble." Muttered Jendra, equally shocked.  
  
As if on cue, the monster that once was the Guardian attacked at the three   
girls at once. The tentacles aimed towards Terra and Jendra, while the   
cannon fired a continuous volley of dark energy goblets at Jupiter, forcing   
them to defend against the onslaught.  
  
While Jupiter avoided the attack aimed at her, Terra and Jendra used scythe   
and rings respectively to cut the tentacles. However, each time they cut   
one, it regenerated itself.  
  
"We have to destroy it!" screamed Jendra, slicing seven more tentacles.  
  
"NO!" screamed Jupiter, jumping over a new barrage. "It's Hogosuro's body!   
We can still save him! We have to!"  
  
"She's right, Jendra!" said Terra, slicing three more tentacles. "and I have   
an idea!" she then jumped a little farther away from the battle, and   
banished Harbinger. In its place, a small wand appeared, looking like the   
one she used during her now past days as Chibi-Moon. Concentrating, she took   
aim with it, and said. "PINK SUGAR HEARTS..." Immediately, a stream of pink   
hearts emerged from the wand, and impacted on the creature. But instead of   
popping like before, they simply melted, beginning to cover it with a slimy   
substance. The monster didn't pay any attention... and that was its undoing.  
  
Squinting her eyes, Terra finished her phrase. "... NAPALM!!" Instantly, the   
substance covering the monster ignited, with such ferocity that almost   
melted it in place. Howling in rage, the creature began to slash blindly,   
trying to put off the flames.   
  
"Jendra, the tentacles! Jupiter, the cannon!" screamed Terra. Without   
hesitation, Jendra charged her attack.  
  
"JENDRA CHROMATIC BLAST!" The seven colored discs flew towards the monster,   
slicing the tentacles at their bases. At the same time, Jupiter aimed her   
attack at the cannon. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Her aim true, the electric   
sphere blew the cannon away.   
  
While the monster tried to regenerate its weaponry, Terra moved swiftly.   
Summing Harbinger again, she jumped immediately in front of it, and with a   
powerful swing, she thrust the scythe right in the place where the strange   
object melded with the Guardian. Howling even more, the monster tried to   
grab Terra, but she already had jumped away from it. On the tip of   
Harbinger, was now the punctured seed. She then smashed it in the wall,   
cutting it in half. From the remains of the seed, a black cloud emerged, a   
curious sound coming from it.   
  
In the moment the seed left it, the Guardian's body shifted back to its   
original form, the flames that engulfed it disappearing as well. Without   
control once more, it collapsed again.   
  
With the danger passed, they immediately moved towards Shingo. Jendra took   
him tenderly in her arms, and placed two fingers on one side of his throat.   
She gasped when she noticed that his pulse was extremely faint and   
irregular. "Oh, Kit... what did that monster do to you?"  
  
"We have to get that crystal back!" said Jupiter. 'not to mention Hogosuro's   
head, of course.' she added to herself.  
  
"You two go ahead. I'll keep an eye on him." Said Terra.   
  
Nodding, Jupiter and Jendra rushed towards the exit, but...  
  
"The door's jammed!" exclaimed Jendra. Jupiter tried to open it, but was   
interrupted. "There's no time!" said Jendra. "Let's use the emergency exit   
through the house!" they both ran towards one of the emergency exits, and   
soon, were inside the living room.   
  
Once they exited, both gasped at what they saw. "oh, no..." muttered   
Jupiter. The living room looked like the base... the whole place was   
destroyed. The chandelier laid on top of the shattered table; the furniture   
charred and broken. The bar had not one single bottle intact, while water   
poured from the damaged pipes. A few sparks flew from the broken wiring,   
only to end their brief life on the puddles.  
  
"Let's go." Said Jendra, taking Jupiter's arm. Shaking her dizziness,   
Jupiter nodded, a scowl marring her face.   
  
Once on the roof, Jupiter inquired. "where to? They could be anywhere."  
  
"You're right." Said Jendra, closing her eyes. "But I can sense the presence   
of Shingo's crystal... and go right where it is." She then kept quiet,   
concentrating. A couple of heartbeats later, she opened her eyes, and   
pointed in a specific direction. "Over there! Let's move!" And without   
waiting to see if she was followed, Jendra jumped to the nearest roof, and   
began to run.   
  
Jupiter remained on her place for a moment, but regained her senses   
immediately, and jumped too, soon joining Jendra.  
  
  
  
"They're in there." Said Sailor Jendra. They were standing in front of the   
Tomoe mansion. It didn't took them more than four minutes to arrive, since   
the distance wasn't that much... and because they went roof-hoping.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's break a couple of heads!" said   
Jupiter. And without more preambles, she walked towards the door, kicking it   
open.   
  
Both girls entered, and the first thing that they noticed was the absolute   
absence of furniture. 'makes sense... they must live inside their hidden   
base.' Thought Jupiter. She then addressed Jendra. "Which way?"  
  
"Over there." Answered Jendra, walking towards a nearby corridor, Jupiter   
following her. Soon, they arrived at the end of the corridor. "They're   
behind this wall."  
  
Before any of them could do a thing, the wall seemed to flow, and a new   
entrance appeared. In front of them, instead of the solid wall, was now the   
corridor that led to the main laboratory.   
  
"Looks like they're waiting for us." Said Jendra.  
  
"In that case, let's not keep them waiting." Said Jupiter. She then stepped   
inside, followed by Jendra.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the end of the corridor, and the   
laboratory. The first thing they noticed was that it was deserted. The next   
thing was Shingo's crystal, floating inside a glass container. The last   
thing...  
  
"How could they!?!?!" said Jupiter through greeted teeth. Hanging in a wall,   
was the Guardian's severed head. Cauldron had placed it on a wooden board,   
and hanged it like it was a hunting trophy. She then moved towards the head,   
while Jendra went to retrieve the crystal.   
  
"I wouldn't touch those if I were you. It took a lot of effort to get those   
trophies." Said Cauldron, coming out of the shadows that concealed him.   
  
"My personal favorite is your friend's head. We needed something to liven up   
this place!" cackled MerLynn, walking next to Cauldron.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did... I swear!" said Jupiter, her face a study of   
hate directed towards the evil pair.  
  
"Oh, yes... just like you tried to stop us back at your place..." mocked   
MerLynn, drawing Heresy. "Come on, give us your best shot!"  
  
"What do you plan to do with Shingo's crystal? You have enough power as it   
is." Said Jendra, keeping her eyes fixed on Cauldron.  
  
"Well... I needed something to complete my collection... the 'crowning   
jewel' of it, I might add." Said Cauldron. He then raised his arm, and   
pointed towards another part of the laboratory. That place illuminated, and   
showed them what he had been doing during the last week. The two young   
warrioresses gasped at the hellish sight.  
  
Inside a series of crystal tubes, were the corpses of at least three dozen   
people. In front of each body, were crystals similar to the one Cauldron   
extracted from Shingo's body.  
  
"Interesting little jewels, I must say. So much power contained on them...   
too bad the 'donators' don't live too long afterwards." Said Cauldron, in a   
tone that was more appropriate to comment the weather than something so   
horrible.  
  
"I bet your 'protector' has no more than eight more minutes." Added   
MerLynn.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!" screamed Jendra, literally jumping at MerLynn's throat.   
However, the magician simply 'fanned' Heresy, creating an energy wave that   
sent Jendra flying away from him. She impacted a wall, too dizzy to fight.  
  
"Your turn, girl." Said Cauldron, addressing Jupiter. She didn't wait for   
another word. She went at him without holding anything. Instead of using her   
powers, she decided to go at him using her martial arts knowledge. However,   
Cauldron blocked each and every one of her strikes. "Not bad... but not good   
enough, I'm afraid." He then made his move, punching Jupiter with enough   
strength to send her flying towards a workbench covered with electronic   
equipment. She crashed hard, taking the bench and its contents down with her.  
  
"This is getting boring, don't you think?" commented MerLynn.  
  
"You're right... too repetitive. No challenge here." Said Cauldron. He then   
looked up, and a series of what appeared to be laser cannons lowered and   
aimed at Jendra. "You finish the tall one. The defenses will take care of   
the other one."  
  
Smiling broadly at the prospect, MerLynn drawed Heresy, and began to walk   
towards Jupiter.   
  
Jupiter was trying to get her breath back, but when she saw the evil glint   
on MerLynn's eyes, she knew that, as she was now, she and Jendra had no   
chance to win, no matter how hard they try. They were too powerful. But she   
wasn't going to go down without a good fight! 'No... this can't end like   
this!' she thought. 'Jendra... Shingo... Hogosuro... they're counting on   
me!' She closed her eyes, and began to search for an inner source of power   
she knew instinctively still was in her. Her fighting spirit was rewarded   
for her efforts.  
  
Her body glowed golden, forcing MerLynn to cover his eyes. In a flash of   
Technum, she gained her soul power. In a moment, she was wearing the green   
sailor fuku of Jupiter, complete with the forearm and chin guards, along   
with a light green visor. Furthermore, her Techno-armor had upgraded too,   
taking the same shape expected when one of the girls achieved Senshi status.   
On her hands, she was holding her sacred weapon: Mjolnir, a warhammer made   
of pure Jade.  
  
MerLynn stood transfixed, not understanding what happened, but recovered in   
a moment, and began to advance again towards Jupiter. She gripped Mjolnir   
harder, and took a fighting stance. Inadvertidly, her right foot made   
contact with the shattered equipment she smashed during the attack.   
Suddenly, her armor became fluid, and engulfed the equipment, and in the   
blink of an eye, it was absorbed and reconfigured. Jupiter's mind filled   
with the knowledge of her new weapon, and knew how to make good use of it.   
On her back, were now a couple of tubes, with a small orb on top of each   
one. She looked at MerLynn, and raising Mjolnir, she activated her new   
attack.  
  
"JUPITER ION STORM!!"  
  
The tubes extended, becoming lightning rods. Suddenly, from seemingly   
nowhere, a lightning stroke both rods, the energy arching between them,   
gaining strength, the energy arc becoming brighter and brighter. When it was   
almost impossible to see it directly, the powerful electric discharge jumped   
and impacted Mjolnir. Jupiter then aimed the warhammer towards MerLynn...  
  
The powerful electric arc jumped towards the deranged magician, who only had   
time to raise Heresy in an attempt to shield himself against such vicious   
attack. Nevertheless, the sheer power of the raw Technum-based electric   
discharge sent him flying to the opposite wall.   
  
Jupiter turned around, and looked at Cauldron. "You're next." She said,   
aiming Mjolnir again.  
  
"Perhaps..." said Cauldron, unperturbed. "but you have to choose. Me... or   
your friend." He then looked in Jendra's direction. Jupiter risked a look,   
and noticed that the laser cannons were already charging, aiming directly at   
Jendra! And she was still trying to get her bearings!  
  
Jupiter didn't hesitate a moment, and launched Mjolnir at the cannons. The   
jade warhammer's trajectory took it straight to the bases of the cannons,   
severing all and each one of them. When the last cannon dropped, it bounced   
on the wall, and returned swiftly at Jupiter's waiting hand. Unfortunately,   
the shattered weapons dropped on top of Jendra, burying her under their   
combined weight.  
  
"JENDRA!" Jupiter hurried to the side of her friend, all thought of fight   
forgotten. She then began to remove the twisted metal from Jendra.   
  
Cauldron seized the opportunity, and moved to MerLynn's side. Helping him to   
stand up, he said. "Time to go."  
  
"Just as you predicted." Whispered back MerLynn. He then looked at the two   
warrioresses, and asked. "You're not planning to leave them just like that,   
right?"  
  
"Of course not! You should know me by now, my friend. And thank you for   
reminding me." With that, Cauldron and MerLynn walked to one end of the   
laboratory, the former fiddling with a console. When a red light began to   
blink, he nodded. A secret door opened, and both walked, leaving the place   
and its current occupants to their own fate.  
  
Jupiter, meanwhile, had finally removed the cannon that was covering   
Jendra's head, and looked preoccupied at her friend. Although Jendra's   
helmet had protected her, a loose part of the shattered cannon had managed   
to hurt her in the right cheek, and blood was now pouring from it. Even   
more, the nuzzle of another one had come down like a javelin with enough   
strength to pierce the armor, and was now lodged on Jendra's abdomen.  
  
"Oh, my God..." muttered Jupiter. Not daring to remove more debris for fear   
to injure Jendra even more, she settled with holding her friend's hand.   
"I'm so sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... please forgive me." Jupiter   
noticed the burning sensation of tears running down her face, but didn't   
mind them.  
  
In that moment, Jendra's eyes fluttered, and very slowly, she opened her   
eyes. "Wasn't... your fault." She muttered. "You... had to do... it."  
  
"Shhh... don't talk." Urged Jupiter. "I'll go and get help. Don't worry,   
everything will be all right."  
  
Suddenly, a recorded message blared through the base's speakers, startling   
them. "Warning: self-destruct mechanism activated. You have two minutes to   
clear the premises. All personnel must evacuate immediately."  
  
"Go." Muttered Jendra. "Take Shingo's crystal and Hogosuro's head, and leave   
me here."  
  
"Are you crazy??" said Jupiter, stunned. "we'll get out of here together!   
Now, don't move!" Without another world, Jupiter moved to the table where   
Shingo's crystal was, and took it. She then hurried and took the Guardian's   
head off the wall. With them, she walked again next to Jendra, and kneeling   
next to her, she gave her both objects. "Look after them. I'll see what I   
can find to get you out of there." When Jendra acknowledged, Jupiter began   
to check the different drawers around, trying to find anything that could   
help her to at least cut that darn nuzzle and free her friend.  
  
Jendra, meanwhile, had opened the glass container, and with great care, took   
the crystal in her hands. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and began to think   
of her boyfriend.  
  
'Kit... I'm so sorry... I couldn't save your life... but at least, we'll be   
together in the afterlife.'  
  
What she didn't expected, however, was to receive an answer, and from the   
crystal, nonetheless. 'you still have a chance, my love. I know you have the   
strength to pull out of this situation.'  
  
'But how? We're running out of time... and I feel so tired...'  
  
'You can fight. Search deep inside you for that power you need. Don't be   
afraid... I'll guide you. We'll be together again.'  
  
Concentrating, Jendra focussed on the stream of feelings pouring from the   
crystal onto herself, and followed it deeper and deeper inside her soul.   
Finally, she reached the very core of her inner self. There she felt   
immersed in an incredible rush of power, like anything she had ever   
experienced before.  
  
'This is you, Jendra.' Said Shingo's voice. 'it's your birthright... your   
true self. Now go... embrace it. Accept what is rightfully yours. Now   
hurry... I'll be waiting for you... my eternal love.'  
  
  
Jupiter was growing desperate. She had opened and poured the contents of   
every drawer and locker that was in sight. She only found lots of garbage,   
but nothing that could help her to free Jendra. To top the tension of the   
moment, the speakers blared in that instant. "Warning: one minute to   
self-destruct. Evacuate immediately."  
  
"Will you shut up?" muttered Jupiter, almost losing her patience. She was   
seriously considering to use Mjolnir somehow to cut the cannon and carry   
Jendra out of there, when a bright flash of golden light coming from the   
other room surprised her. In a hurry, Jupiter dashed in that direction,   
fearing that Cauldron or MerLynn did something to Jendra. But when she   
entered the laboratory, she stopped suddenly at the sight that presented in   
front of her.  
  
Amidst the remains of the laser cannons, now stood Sailor Jendra, having   
achieved her soul power, with no sign of injury whatsoever. Her sailor fuku   
had a design similar to the ones of the honor guard of planet Jendra, white   
and silver. Her chin and arm guards were made of pure silver. Her visor had   
a metallic glimmer, like if it was made of transparent metal. And on her   
right tigh, in golden kanji characters, were the words NANAIRO NO SENSHI:   
warrior of rainbow colors.  
  
Her techno-armor had upgraded as well, assimilating the laser cannons'   
components onto itself. She now had what appeared to be like butterfly-like   
silver wings on her back, with numerous crystals embedded all over them. On   
her left hand, was Shingo's crystal, glowing brightly, and on her right   
hand, was her sacred weapon: Bladewind, a pure diamond chakram, which was a   
thin circlet-throwing weapon, with a razor-sharp edge.  
  
Jendra then looked tenderly at the crystal, and muttered. "thank you, my   
love."  
  
"wow, Jendra!" breathed Jupiter. "You scared me back there! But hey, you   
look great! And what's with the wings, anyway?"  
  
"we can discuss this later, ok? Right now, let's get out of here before we   
become history!" said Jendra.   
  
As if on cue, the speakers made their last announcement. "thirty seconds for   
self-destruct. Blast doors activated."  
  
"BLAST DOORS !?!?" exclaimed both simultaneously. Their question was   
answered with a series of loud 'clang's coming from the corridor they used   
to enter.   
  
"Oh, boy... that doesn't sound good..." Said Jupiter. Stopping only to   
retrieve the Guardian's head from where it stood, both Senshi hurried to the   
entrance, only to find it blocked by a massive metallic door. "Just what we   
needed... stand back! JUPITER ION STORM!" Her super-charged attack melted   
the door like it was butter... only to show another door like it behind.  
  
"Let me try. Hold this." Said Jendra, handing the crystal to Jupiter.   
Concentrating, she extended her arms, Bladewind right in front of her face.   
The gems on her 'wings' began to glow with all the colors of the rainbow.   
  
"Twenty seconds for self-destruct." Said the recording.   
  
Jendra didn't pay attention to the warning, instead she focussed on building   
the necessary energy levels needed to open an exit in one single blast. A   
couple of seconds later, she released her attack.  
  
"JENDRA SPECTRAL AURORA!" From each one of the crystals on her wings, a pure   
energy blast emerged, each one of different color, indicating a different   
energy level. On some crystals, only a soft glow emerged, due to the fact   
that the energy pulse was beyond the human eye's capacity to see. Each one   
of those beams converged on Bladewind, making it glow in the purest white.   
In a heartbeat, the immense amount of Technum energy was released, going   
through the blast door like a welding torch against china paper. But it   
didn't stop there. It went on and on, until it faded in the distance.  
  
Jupiter risked a peek, and noticed that behind that door, were at least   
another six ones. Each one of them now a melted ruin. "Now... that's   
impressive."  
  
She was brought back to reality when the announcement "fifteen seconds for   
self-destruct" was heard.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" said Jendra.   
  
"Hold it!" said Jupiter. "What about the crystals of those poor people   
Cauldron used in his experiments? We can't leave them just like that!"  
  
Jendra looked at the containers, and focussed on those crystals. A second   
later, she sighed heavily. "There's nothing we can do for them, I'm   
afraid... The crystals can't be returned to their bodies... the only thing   
we can do, is leave them here... and allow them to continue their journey.   
Believe me... it's for the best."  
  
Jupiter tried to argue, but the message "ten seconds for self-destruct"   
prevented more arguing. Grasping the Guardian's head more securely, she only   
nodded.  
  
Without wasting another second, the Senshi ran like crazy, getting out of   
the house with only two seconds to spare. They barely had time to take a   
breath when the floor shook, forcing them to drop to the ground. They risked   
a look behind, and were witnesses of the final destruction of the Tomoe   
Mansion. It began to collapse on itself, until nothing more than rubble   
remained of it.  
  
"Just in time." Breathed Jupiter. "Here... I think you might want to keep   
it." She said, handing the crystal back to Jendra.  
  
"Thanks." Said Jendra, smiling at her friend. "Now, let's go back. We have   
to return it to its owner... not to mention that we have to attach   
Hogosuro's head back on his body."  
  
"Right! Then, let's go, shall we?" said Jupiter. With that, both Senshi   
returned to Gaia... none of them noticing a strange simmering floating above   
the ruins...  
  
  
Upon arrival back at the base, Sailor Uranus received them. "Don't you EVER   
do that again!" said the Senshi of Uranus. "Do you know how worried we were   
when we learned that you two went against those maniacs on your own??"  
  
"You can chew on us later, Uranus." said Jendra, not flinching. "Now, let me   
pass. I have to return this to Shingo." She then showed the crystal she was   
carrying. "Where is he? I hope you didn't left him at the ruins of the base."  
  
Uranus looked offended at Jendra, but decided not to retort. "Sailor Moon,   
Sailor Terra and Endymion carried him to your room... or what's left of it."   
Said Uranus.   
  
"And Hogosuro's body?" asked Jupiter.  
  
"Mercury is with it at the computers room. She and Alex are trying to assess   
the damage it received." Answered Uranus.  
  
Nodding at Uranus, both girls went to their respective destinations. While   
Jupiter took the same exit they used before, Jendra hurried to the top   
floor. When she turned towards her room, she noticed that Sailor Neptune was   
guarding the door. "How is he?" she asked as soon as she was standing in   
front of Neptune.  
  
"Not very good..." said Neptune, looking sadly at Jendra. "The others are   
trying to help him, but..." Without waiting for more, Jendra rushed inside,   
her own heart in her throat. A hundred scenarios ran through her mind, each   
one more dreadful than the last... but she never expected the scene that   
presented itself in front of her.  
  
Sailors Moon and Terra were holding Shingo's hands, while Endymion had his   
own placed on Shingo's temples. They were glowing a soft golden light, which   
in turn seemed to 'pour' on her love's body. However, despite that influx of   
energy, Shingo looked ashen... his skin almost grey.   
  
Jendra approached slowly, not knowing very well what to do. When she was   
standing next to Sailor Moon, the blonde opened her eyes, and looked at her.   
Moon's eyes had a look of despair on them, but when she noticed the crystal   
on Jendra's hands, she smiled, a wave of relief appearing on her eyes.   
  
Jendra approached Shingo's body, and with infinite care, she left the   
crystal on his chest. As soon as it left her hands, the crystal 'melded'   
again with its rightful owner. Immediately, Shingo's skin regained its   
normal hue, and his breathing became more relaxed.  
  
As soon as he was stable, the others stopped the energy influx, and sagged   
on their places, exhausted. While they recovered, Jendra looked around,   
noticing for the first time the damage her room had. The closet's doors were   
gone, and none of her clothes were there, only piles of ashes. All her   
stuffed toys collection was destroyed, as well as the beds and the rest of   
the furniture. A pool of water was soaking the carpet, coming from the   
bathroom. She felt a rush of anger at the sight of so much destruction...   
but when she looked at Shingo, resting peacefully, she remembered something   
Yohann had told them one day:  
  
"Things can be replaced..." echoed his voice in her mind.  
  
'... but lives cannot.' She added for herself. And after looking at her   
friends and lover, she couldn't agree more with that statement.  
  
  
Jupiter hurried towards the computer room, clutching the Guardian's head   
with all her strength. Her mind idly noticed that no service bot was around   
yet, but didn't pay any attention to that detail. Noticing the door to the   
computers room was open, she entered without preamble.   
  
Inside, Mercury was busy, compact in hand. One of the consoles was open,   
its circuits laying around. A set of precision tools was open next to the   
Guardian's chest, also with lots of circuits and electro-mechanical   
components protruding from it. When Mercury heard Jupiter's footsteps, she   
looked up off the screen of her compact, and smiled at her friend, happy to   
see her back in one piece.  
  
"Jupiter, thank God you made it! We all were too afraid when Terra said you   
and Jendra went to face Cauldron and MerLynn alone."  
  
"Yes, I'm glad to be back too, believe me." Said Jupiter, smiling as well.   
She then looked at the Guardian's body, and frowned.   
  
Mercury noticed it, and said. "I was trying to replace some of the damaged   
components with the ones of one of the computers... but I can't do much for   
some of them."  
  
"How bad is he?" asked Jupiter, worried at Mercury's choice of words.  
  
""Well... some of the circuits can be replaced, as well as the connections   
to one of his power sources... but other components are irreplaceable. We   
don't have the spare parts here... and with the replicators destroyed, and   
lots of the tools on Engineering destroyed as well..." Mercury kept silent   
for a few moments, thinking of the best way to say the rest of the news.   
Finally, she looked straight into Jupiter's eyes, and said. "His self-repair   
mechanisms are almost totally destroyed, and his main power source is   
destroyed. Most of the servomechanisms of his body are destroyed, and can't   
be replaced for now. Some of the neural connectors are completely gone...   
the best I can do is patch some fiber optics to replace them, but those   
won't work as well as the originals. At least 38% of his pseudo-muscles are   
destroyed, so he won't be able to use all of his strength."  
  
Jupiter gulped unconsciously, Mercury's description registering on her mind,   
each word weighing a ton on her. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to stop the   
burning sensation of tears, she asked. "Then... he's gone? There's nothing   
anyone can do for him?"  
  
"Not at all, Jupiter." Said Alex, taking a small break from the system's   
reconstruction process. "If the head is in fairly good conditions, he'll be   
back to his old self... that is, if he doesn't rush to battle in the next...   
let me calculate it... 14 months."  
  
"But why that long?" asked Jupiter, puzzled.  
  
"As he is right now, his self-repair mechanisms will take at least seven   
months to repair themselves. From there, the rest of the time will be used   
to reconstruct the rest of his systems... but without proper material... not   
even that will help him." Finished Alex. "Now, if you excuse me, I have lots   
of work to do. Call me if you need any help, Ami." With that, she returned   
to her duties.  
  
Jupiter stood there for a few moments, stunned. Shaking her head, she   
addressed Mercury, her voice barely a whisper. "Need any help?"  
  
Mercury considered the offer, but when she looked at Jupiter's pleading   
eyes, she smiled, and nodded. "Sure. This is hard enough, and your help is   
welcome."  
  
Jupiter returned the smile, and placing the head carefully on another   
console, she began to work alongside Mercury. 'Don't worry...' she thought.   
'You'll be back with us as good as new. You'll see.'  
  
* * * *  
  
Robin felt so tired... she felt emotionally drained, and her body seemed to   
agree. The voyage back to the base felt like an endless, nebulous dream...   
no, more like a nightmare. No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to   
contact with Alex again, and the communicators' range was too short to call   
the others with hers. To make things worse, the small medical pod wasn't   
able to cure Yohann. The best it could do was to stabilize him, but nothing   
more. She felt tempted to use the engines at full capacity, but without the   
base's beacon to guide her, she could very easily pass Japan without   
noticing it, so she was forced to literally crawl back.   
  
When the first signs of Japan appeared on the screen, she sighed,   
alleviated. Finally, she was now able to use her communicator. Letting the   
autopilot to handle the flight, she opened the device, and called. "Robin   
here. Is anyone out there? Please, come in."  
  
After a full minute of receiving only static, Robin felt almost elated when   
Uranus answered her call. "Robin! At last! Where are you? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm on my way back, and I'm carrying Yohann with me. I'll be   
there in a few minutes. Prepare the Medical Ward. He's in bad shape, and   
needs treatment." When there was no answer, Robin felt fear gnawing at her.   
"Haruka... what happened?"  
  
"Robin..." began Uranus. "The base was attacked... by Cauldron. He   
demolished the place. The Ward... is no more."  
  
Robin felt weak, unable to believe what she just heard. No Medical Ward? The   
place... demolished? Slowly, she began to talk again. "Then... where can...   
I land? The hangar..."  
  
"Is still working." Interrupted Uranus. "You can still come here, at least.   
We'll call Dr. Mizuno, and ask for an ambulance. That's the best we can do   
for now. Uranus out."   
  
Robin felt like if the entire world began to crash on top of her head. How   
could things go so terribly wrong in such a short time? Her mind went blank,   
unable to cope with all those news in such a short time.   
  
She never noticed the moment when the Leviathan arrived at the base. She   
also didn't notice when the others entered the ship, taking her and Yohann   
out. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. The only moment she   
reacted, was when the ambulance arrived. When the paramedics began to load   
Yohann in the ambulance, she jumped inside too, stating that he was her   
boyfriend and had no one else for now. When nobody put objections to her   
petition, she felt slightly alleviated.   
  
For her, the trip to the hospital where Dr. Mizuno and her father were was   
as long as the trip back to the base, if not more. She was about to enter   
the emergency room when a nurse stopped her gently, asking her to go to the   
waiting area. Reluctantly, Robin accepted.   
  
An hour later, Technuma exited the ER, and stood in front of Robin. She   
looked up at him, her eyes asking a silent question... and pleading. He felt   
something starting to crack in his chest, but knew that he couldn't lie to   
his daughter. "Robin... we'll do what we can for him. But I can't make any   
promises. His wounds have already been treated, but we're still waiting for   
the results of the laboratory."  
  
"But you can help him, right?" begged Robin, her voice trembling. "You're   
the best doctor that exists... you can do it, can't you?"  
  
Technuma felt silent, not knowing what else to say. He was fighting an   
internal struggle... one part of him, the doctor, wanted to do his duty and   
help the person whose life depended on his ability. But there was also the   
part that asked Yohann to stay away from Robin... that part wanted nothing   
more than to walk away, and leave the explorer to his own means... even if   
that meant to let him die. Seeing his daughter so distraught only made that   
struggle worse.  
  
"Robin... as I said... we'll do what we can, even with the primitive   
facilities here. But... you have to keep in mind also that... that he... he   
might not make it." Finished Technuma.  
  
Robin looked at her father like he had grown two heads and horns, unable to   
believe what he just said. To her ears, those words sounded like Technuma   
had already given up... without even trying! She began to deny with her   
head, not wanting to get more depressed with such thoughts. She then grabbed   
her determination with both hands, and staring straight at Technuma, she   
said. "No... I won't stand here and see him die... You already gave me your   
knowledge, remember? If you don't want to do anything for him, I'll do."   
Without another word, she turned around, and walked out of the hospital,   
leaving behind a stunned Technuma.  
  
He stood fixed in that position for a few moments, and then turned back to   
the ER, still in emotional turmoil.  
  
  
At the Gate of Time...  
  
Pluto and the Commander have been watching everything from their position,   
none giving a clue of what they were thinking or feeling. After seeing Robin   
walking out of the hospital, Pluto broke the silence. "Everything is going   
as we foresaw."  
  
"Yes." Said the Commander. Without turning to see her, he continued. "How   
can you do it, Setsuna?"  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"How can you stand the pressure of seeing all this without cracking down?   
I'm barely able to contain myself and go there to help my own son. How can   
you stand seeing all that suffering during so much time... and not succumb   
to the temptation to do something to prevent it?"  
  
Pluto turned around slightly to see him, puzzled by his questioning. But she   
only saw his face, a stern look on it... like if it was set in stone. Even   
his eyes looked like they were just a set of obsidian pieces... no emotion   
was seen on them.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Pluto, suddenly worried.  
  
"Yes, don't worry. Just a stray thought, nothing to worry about."  
  
Pluto had the ability to read other people's feelings and thoughts through   
their body language, but in this case, she was at a complete loss. The   
Commander... simply wasn't transmitting anything. In all the time she had   
known him, this was the first time she saw him in such control of his body.   
She had to admit that it worried her.   
  
Apparently, the Commander had the same ability... "Don't worry for me,   
Setsuna. I'm fine. Why don't you go and offer your help to the others? I'll   
keep an eye here." He turned around, and smiled at her.   
  
Pluto nodded, and was about to cross the Gate, when on an impulse, she   
turned around and began to address him again. "But... are you...?"  
  
The Commander raised a hand, stopping her question. "I told you, I'm fine.   
Now go. You're needed there." When Pluto crossed the Gate, the Commander let   
the mask he had put on finally slip, and he showed his worry. 'And to think   
that things will be worse for everyone... will we be able to resist?' he   
thought.   
  
* * * *  
  
Robin was sitting on a bench on the garden of the hospital. She didn't pay   
any attention to the people coming and going, instead she kept thinking of   
what her father had told her. 'He can't be serious... after all, he's done   
things truly amazing with less resources. Then why is he acting like this? I   
don't get it.'  
  
"Can I seat with you?" asked a voice, startling her. When Robin looked up,   
she saw Setsuna standing next to her, a faint smile on her lips. Nodding,   
she moved a little, allowing Setsuna to sit next to her.   
  
After a moment of silence, Setsuna decided to break the ice. "Care to talk   
about it?"  
  
Robin sighed heavily, her mind still in turmoil after the last events.   
Finally, she began to talk, although her voice was barely a whisper. "Have   
you ever lost someone you love, Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna only blinked, taken completely aback by Robin's question. She never   
expected such a... personal question. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You already should know, Setsuna." Said Robin, without looking at her. "You   
are the Guardian of the Gate of Time."  
  
"What does it has to do with this, Robin?" Setsuna already guessed where   
this was going, but had to ask anyway.   
  
"You can tell me..." continued Robin. "I'm going to lose him, right? He's   
going to die..."  
  
Setsuna settled for looking at the young Senshi of Saturn for a few moments,   
in silence. Granted, one of the visions she got during her eternal watch   
showed her that Yohann had truly died because of complications, but... that   
event also crushed Robin emotionally. It took too long for the others to   
help her get out of that emotional swamp. Without warning, the questions the   
Commander made to her echoed in her mind:  
  
'How can you do it, Setsuna?'  
  
'How can you stand seeing all that suffering during so much time... and not   
succumb to the temptation to do something to prevent it?'  
  
'I guess... I understand what you meant, Galos...' thought Setsuna. She   
debated internally with her duty as a Guardian of Time, and what her heart   
was literally screaming to her. After taking a deep breath, she reached a   
conclusion.  
  
"Robin... that depends on you." Said Setsuna.  
  
Robin raised her head, and looked straight at Setsuna's eyes. She couldn't   
fathom what was hidden behind her eyes, but somehow, she knew that the   
Senshi of Time was trying to help her in the best way she could. "What...   
what do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"The future is not set in stone. Time is always fluid." Said Setsuna,   
smiling faintly at Robin. "I know that this experience is going to be very   
hard for everyone... but in the end, if you can find that strength that   
lies in you, everything will be all right."  
  
"I don't get it..." said Robin.  
  
"You'll do." Answered Setsuna. And looking at the setting sun, she added.   
"Go home. You have classes tomorrow, and I imagine that you want to be here   
after school, right?"  
  
Robin nodded, and stood up. She hadn't taken more than three steps, when she   
stopped. And looking over her shoulder, she said. "Thank you." When Setsuna   
didn't answer, Robin walked away, still thinking of Setsuna's words.  
  
Setsuna stood looking at the sunset for a few more minutes before standing   
up. Before leaving the hospital grounds, she looked around, making sure that   
nobody was at listening distance. She then looked straight ahead, and   
muttered. "You knew, wasn't it? That's why you said that..." She almost   
giggled at that idea, and continued. "Just wait until my return... and   
Galos? Thank you."  
  
She never commented to anyone, but in that moment she felt as if someone had   
placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her strength.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sonya was still at the temple, trying to control herself. When Rei talked   
with her little more than an hour ago, and told her what had happened back   
at the base, Sonya got the awful feeling that someone had stabbed her in the   
abdomen, and was twisting the blade over and over again. She was about to   
leave the temple grounds when Rei stopped her.   
  
"Usagi told me that everything is now under control." Rei had said. "They'll   
call us if they need the backup. So, try to calm down!" However, it was   
plainly obvious that Rei was straining herself by not going to the base.   
  
For the moment, she was sitting in one of the meditation glades of the   
temple, polishing Excalibur absent-mindly. She didn't like one bit being   
inactive, but the circumstances had forced her... for now.   
  
Not to mention... that she felt personally responsible for what had   
happened. 'I was supposed to be there! I had to be at the base to help the   
others in protecting the place, not going away like that!' she kept thinking   
like that all the time, her own feeling of guilt increasing. Suddenly, she   
withdrew her right hand from the blade. Looking at her hand, she saw a thin   
line of blood on the palm, and looking at the sword, she noticed a small   
rivulet of her blood coating the sharp edge.   
  
'Hardly a fitting punishment for what I caused by leaving my post...' she   
thought bitterly. Sonya was still looking at the sword when she felt someone   
placing a hand on her shoulder. "Not now, Rei. If you don't mind, I want to   
be left alone."  
  
"On the contrary, Sonya. I think you need to talk to someone." Said a voice   
Sonya didn't expect one bit.   
  
When Sonya looked up, she saw that it was Setsuna the one that had talked.   
Sighing, she looked down, and said. "What is to talk? I left my post,   
allowing the enemy to harm my friends, and destroy the only place I could   
call home since... well, I don't know how long. If you want me to say that   
I'm a failure, then you have it now. I'm a failure, happy?"  
  
Setsuna didn't say a thing. Instead, she seated next to Sonya, and took her   
wounded hand in hers. Taking a handkerchief from her purse, Setsuna began to   
clean the blood off Sonya's hand. After tying it neatly, she began to speak.   
"Why do you all speak of yourselves as failures?"  
  
"All of us?" asked Sonya, unable to contain her curiosity.  
  
"First Yohann, then Hogosuro. And now you. Why do you punish yourselves so   
hard? What do you gain with demoralizing yourselves so much? What do you   
expect to attain?"  
  
"Those two failures? Don't make me laugh, I'm not in the mood." Said Sonya,   
looking at Setsuna straight in the eyes. "The lieutenant is more capable   
than most officers I've met during my service term. And for Hogosuro, if   
giving up his humanity to protect the people of this planet against the   
device he guarded for so long is a failure, then I want to be a failure like   
him too."  
  
"You haven't answered my questions."  
  
Sonya didn't answer immediately. Instead, she looked in front of her, but   
her eyes not focussing on anything in particular. Moreover, it seemed like   
she was contemplating something that only she could see. Slowly at first,   
she began to talk. "I imagine that you're aware of a saying that says   
'there's no harder taskmaster than yourself', right? Well... that can be   
applied to all the members of the Agency, from the janitors to the   
commanding officers. We always try to improve ourselves, setting our sights   
higher than other people can think sane.   
  
"In a way, you're right Setsuna. We _punish_ ourselves, not because we like   
to do it, but because that's how we are. Someone else can tell us till the   
day the universe finally collapses on itself that we excel in all respects,   
but we know that's not the truth. We are far from that... after all, we are   
only humans."  
  
"I can't debate that." Said Setsuna, after a moment. "But you also have to   
take in account that what happened was in no way your fault. There was no   
way for you to know that the attack was going to happen. Nobody could have   
known."  
  
"Except you, maybe?"   
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the question, slightly surprised at it. But she   
couldn't find any trace of irony or subtle reproach to her question. She   
decided to let it pass. "Touché. But what I said still stands. This isn't   
your fault, no matter how much you say the contrary."  
  
"I wish I could believe it, but thanks anyway." Said Sonya.   
  
"Believe it, because it's the truth. Now, if you excuse me... I have to go   
now. And please, think about what we talked." With that, Setsuna stood up,   
and walked out of the temple grounds.  
  
Sonya remained in the glade for some time, deep in thought. When she finally   
stood up, she looked at Excalibur again, and nodding, she willed it to   
return to the subspace pocket she usually used for storing it. She then took   
a deep breath, and headed to the temple.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well, that's the last connection." Said Mercury.   
  
"Are you sure? There's still lots of damaged components in there." Said   
Jupiter.   
  
"We can't do anything for those. We don't have the spare parts, remember?"  
  
Jupiter only sighed as a response. She and Mercury had been working almost   
non-stop with the Guardian's body and the small amount of components from   
the gutted computer. Even with Alex' sporadic help, adapting the parts had   
been a grueling task. However, they managed to do it. It had been tricky to   
meld some of the damaged 'muscles' using a soldering gun, not to mention to   
patch the broken parts of the endoskeleton, but the work had been finally   
done.  
  
The most delicate part had been attaching the head back with the body. The   
original designers of the Guardian had made use of the human body anatomy to   
install the main neural connections inside the artificial spleen, therefore   
making the reconnection a task by itself. Fortunately, Mercury used a   
makeshift connector to replace the broken vertebrae and the damaged   
circuitry; however, it limited severely the movement of the neck.   
Reconnecting the whole assembly was tricky as well, but somehow they managed   
to do it.  
  
For Jupiter, the worse part had been closing the pseudo-flesh. They used   
surgical sutures to do it, therefore causing a lot of 'scars' all over his   
body. The unique characteristics of the pseudo-flesh prevented the use of   
heated instruments to melt it and make a more adequate job.   
  
"Well... here goes nothing." Said Mercury. Without more ado, she made the   
last connection, and placed the cables inside the Guardian's abdomen.   
Jupiter couldn't suppress a shudder when Mercury began to close the 'wound'.   
They waited for a few minutes for a reaction, but so far, the Guardian   
didn't give any kind of signal.   
  
"What's wrong? Why he isn't moving?" asked Jupiter, worried.  
  
Mercury activated her visor and her compact, and began to scan the Guardian.   
A couple of minutes later, she finished her scan. "Don't worry, Jupiter. His   
internal systems are running a full diagnostic, and it will take some time   
due to the amount of damage he received. I calculate that he'll regain his   
functions in a few hours at most." She deactivated her equipment and   
detransformed. "Come on. It's been a long day, and we have classes tomorrow.   
We can return after school."  
  
Jupiter tried to find an excuse to remain, but she felt too tired to try to   
argue. Nodding, she detransformed as well.   
  
"Good night, Alex. See you tomorrow." Said Ami.  
  
"Sleep well, girls." Answered the Artificial Intelligence. "Don't worry, now   
that part of the system is back in working order, I'll activate the   
remaining HWP's to keep guard here. Although I doubt that any more attacks   
will occur today."  
  
"Thank you Alex." Said Makoto. Looking at the immobile Guardian, she added.   
"If something happens, call me, ok?"  
  
"You'll be the first one to know." Said Alex. "Now, shoo! You all need to   
rest, and worrying more won't help you."  
  
Ami looked at the exchange with a little surprise. The last statement from   
Makoto was something she didn't expect, but decided not to ask anything for   
the moment. But she intended to find out what was going on. Taking Makoto   
gently by the arm, both Senshi left the Computer Room.  
  
Alex sighed, and after scanning the Guardian one more time, she went back to   
work with the reconstruction of the system. Since she needed all the   
resources still available, she disconnected the last functioning sensors of   
the room.   
  
That's why she didn't notice what happened some time later during the night.  
  
  
A little after midnight, the Guardian opened his eyes. The first thing he   
noticed was that he was functioning again; that by itself surprised him to   
no end. He tried to stand up, but found it impossible. His body didn't   
respond to his desires. He ran an internal checkup of his systems, and   
grimaced at the results. He would have to remain inactive for half a year at   
least before his self-repair mechanisms could fix themselves, and then the   
repair of his body would commence. And even then, there was no guarantee   
that he would be functional at 100% efficiency... too many systems have been   
damaged.  
  
"Enjoyed your nap?" The Guardian didn't expect anybody to remain with him,   
even less that such person would wait for him to regain consciousness.  
  
"I wouldn't call it a nap... and no. To be sincere, I didn't enjoy it."   
Answered the Guardian. "Why are you still here, Miss Meiou?"  
  
"Are you always that direct? And don't be so formal with me. Call me   
Setsuna, or Pluto." She then walked in front of the Guardian, allowing him   
to see her. She was in her Senshi form, minus the Techno-armor.   
  
"All right... Pluto. Would you be so kind to tell me, why did you bother   
putting me back together? Right now, I'm just a nuisance... excess baggage."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. You performed admirably against overwhelming odds. And   
as for putting you back together... do you think the others would be happy   
seeing you in pieces?"  
  
If he could have been able to do it, the Guardian would have sighed. "I   
understand that point. Nevertheless, all of you should have dedicated your   
resources in locating the Lieutenant and rebuilding the base, not bothering   
in trying to repair a piece of defective equipment such as myself."  
  
"You know?" started Pluto. "I had the same conversation with Sonya in the   
afternoon, and she answered the same thing as you, but not in those words.   
I'll ask you the same thing I asked her: Why do you punish yourselves so   
much? Why do you call yourselves failures?"  
  
"Don't you think I'm a failure?" asked the Guardian, unimpressed. "Good   
security officer I ended up being... letting the enemy enter the place, and   
trash it unmolested. Letting them hurt the others..."  
  
"I can't judge you in that respect." Answered Pluto. "However, there is one   
among us that wouldn't think of you as a failure. Even more... you risked   
everything trying to protect her."  
  
"She's too important." Said the Guardian, his voice becoming a little   
wistful. "I couldn't let Cauldron harm her."  
  
'Is that so?" asked Pluto, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes! And given the opportunity, I'd do it again." The Guardian was   
surprised at himself with the force he put on that answer.  
  
"Then... if you almost ceased to exist in order to protect her, why do you   
still call yourself useless? I don't think anyone would think of you as a   
failure." Said Pluto, kneeling next to the Guardian and looking straight   
into his eyes.  
  
"Granted the second point. But the first one... I'm completely useless now.   
I can't even move a finger. Do you think I'll be able to be of any   
assistance as I am now?"  
  
"Let me help you with that." Said Pluto, standing up. She leveled Eternity   
on top of the Guardian's thorax, and closing her eyes, began to concentrate.   
The Garnet Orb began to glow, and a steady stream of energy emerged from it,   
enveloping the Guardian. A couple of minutes later, she stopped. Opening   
her eyes, she addressed the Guardian. "That's the best I can do for you.   
Feeling better?"  
  
The Guardian closed his eyes, and ran another diagnostic. He was pleasantly   
surprised to find out that his motor functions were back online, as well as   
his sensory systems. Part of his self-repair mechanisms have been repaired   
as well, reducing greatly the amount of time required to repair himself.   
When he stood up, he noticed that the gashes on his pseudo-flesh were   
closed, not a trace of scarring on his whole body. Facing Pluto, he stepped   
back a couple of paces, and bowed. "I really appreciate what you did for me.   
If there's a way for me to repay your kindness..."  
  
"As a matter of fact..." said Pluto, interrupting him. "Yes, there is   
something you can do for me."  
  
"Name it, and I'll do it."  
  
"You'll have to talk with Makoto. You two have a lot to straighten up." Said   
Pluto, looking seriously at the Guardian.  
  
The Guardian blinked, shocked. He expected almost anything, but that...   
Closing his eyes, he considered the petition, running a series of scenarios   
in his mind. Finally, he opened his eyes, and addressed Pluto. "I'll do as   
you say."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Hogosuro." Pluto then waved   
Eternity, opening a portal. "Now, if you don't mind, I must retire for the   
night."  
  
"Go in peace, Sailor Pluto. And again... thank you." Said the Guardian. He   
remained in the Computers Room until the break of dawn, remembering the   
events of the past days... and wondering how to approach Makoto.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  



	19. Chapter 19

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 19: Aftershocks  
  
  
The next day...  
  
4:10 p.m.  
  
Robin was almost running towards the hospital. For her, the classes   
had been almost eternal, being barely able to contain her anxiety.   
She still wanted to confront Yohann for his past actions, but her   
main drive was to check his health. Also, she was intended on asking   
her father what he meant with what he said the other day.  
  
"Huff, huff Robin, wait! Take it easy! The hospital won't move, you   
know?"  
  
Robin stopped, lightly embarrassed. She almost had forgotten that   
Usagi, Ami and Minako were coming with her. Turning around, she   
lowered her gaze. "Sorry, Usagi. I just... well..."  
  
"Don't say a word, girl." Interrupted Minako. "But it won't do you   
any good to arrive exhausted to the hospital."  
  
"She's right, you know?" added Ami after regaining her breath. "Also,   
remember that you're not alone on this. We're curious too."  
  
"Sorry." Said Robin, her voice barely audible.   
  
"Don't be." Said Usagi. "Now, let's go!"  
  
The four young women went on their way on a more sedate pace,   
commenting the different things they did at school. After arriving at   
the hospital, they asked at the reception about Yohann's whereabouts.   
"Oh, yes..." began the receptionist. "Mr. Starr was transferred from   
the ICU to room 215, west wing. But I'm afraid you all can't visit   
him. Only one visitor per day, per orders of Doctor Redwing."  
  
"He's in good hands, at least." Said Minako. "Your father is his   
personal physician!"  
  
"You're Doctor Redwing's daughter?" asked the receptionist. "You must   
be so proud of him! He and Doctor Mizuno are the best doctors we have.   
It's such a pleasure to work with them!"  
  
"Yes... I guess so." Murmured Robin, hopping nobody heard her.   
However, Usagi had been able to hear her clearly, causing her to   
frown slightly.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot... Ami? Your mother wants to talk with you as   
soon as possible. I'll page her to let her know that you're here."   
Continued the receptionist.  
  
"Thank you." Said Ami. She then turned around, and addressed the   
other girls. "You all go ahead. I'll join you as soon as I talk with   
mom."  
  
"Very well, Ami. We'll keep you posted, but don't take too long, ok?"   
said Minako, smiling brightly. When Ami nodded in agreement, she took   
Usagi's and Robin's hands in hers, and literally dragged them to the   
elevator, to the surprise of Ami and the receptionist, not to mention   
the other patients and orderlies that saw the strange happenings.  
  
  
A minute later, the three girls were in front of room 215. Robin   
looked nervous, not knowing if she should enter the room or not.   
  
"Go on, friend!" said Usagi. "We'll wait here until you finish your   
business there." She then smiled coyly at Robin. "Besides... that's   
what you've been waiting all day, right?"  
  
"She's right!" added Minako, smiling playfully as well. "Now, go! And   
don't forget to tell us everything about it!" Without waiting for   
Robin to answer, she grabbed the stunned girl's arm and, in one fluid   
movement, opened the door and shoved Robin inside, closing the door   
immediately. She then addressed Usagi. "She'll thank me later, you'll   
see!"  
  
Usagi's only answer was a low moan, while an impressive sweatdrop   
appeared on her head.  
  
  
Robin didn't really understood how Minako was able to sent her inside   
without resisting, but in the end, decided to let it pass. After   
regaining her bearings, Robin looked around, taking mental notes of   
the room. It wasn't too big, but it was comfortable. A vase for   
flowers was on a table next to the bed, as well as some medicines.   
The curtains were closed, the sunlight passing through them giving a   
warm effect in general. Robin then looked at the bed, and her heart   
skipped a beat.  
  
Yohann seemed asleep, his respiration regular. The different apparatus   
hooked to his body showed that his heart rate and brain activity were   
normal, although a little slow. Two IV's were next to the bed, one   
connected to each arm. His face looked still a little pale, but   
nothing to be alarmed. Still, he presented a little bit of a beard,   
but to Robin's eyes, it gave him somewhat of a 'rough' look. She   
liked it.  
  
Slowly, she approached the bed, and taking with her a nearby chair,   
she seated next to Yohann, taking good care not to disturb anything.   
She stood quiet and immobile for a few moments, looking at his   
sleeping form. Suddenly, she couldn't contain herself any more, and   
with tremulous fingers, she caressed his forehead, barely touching   
his skin. When Yohann sighed at her contact, she removed her hand   
immediately; after regaining her composure, she smiled at him, happy   
to see that he responded to her touch. Her smile broadened when she   
saw that Yohann's eyes began to twitch, and a moment later, he opened   
his eyes.  
  
"Hello, Tiger." Said Robin, leaning a little closer to him. "How are   
you feeling?"  
  
Very slowly, Yohann turned his head in the direction of her voice,   
and looked at her smiling face. For a brief moment, his heart soared   
to the skies at such a lovely vision... but too soon, he remembered   
the real reasons behind his escapade. He felt physically as if his   
soul was plunged to the darkest pits of Hell when he decided the   
course of action he had to take. Bracing himself for what he had to   
do, he used his coldest tone of voice. "Robin... why are you here?"  
  
Robin was taken aback by his answer and cold voice. That wasn't the   
answer she was expecting. Blinking rapidly, she continued. "Well... I   
was worried for you. You disappeared so suddenly, and leaving all of   
us in the dark..."  
  
"It had to be done. After all, it's my duty." Interrupted Yohann.   
"Besides... taking you with me would have been a hindrance to my   
mission." He almost choked at such a blatant lie. 'Robin... you can't   
imagine how many times I wanted to have you by my side... please   
forgive me.' He added mentally.  
  
Robin gasped at such words, deeply hurt. 'No... he can't be serious!   
Surely, he doesn't mean it!' regaining her composure, she asked.   
"You're joking, right? You are the one that asked for our help!"  
  
"This is no joke, Miss Redwing. After I analyzed the past performance   
of us working as a group, I reached the conclusion that it had to be   
for my best interest to work alone. I only took control of the   
situation."  
  
Robin didn't know what to say... this wasn't the Yohann she knew! The   
man she loved surely couldn't say such a thing! She remained fixed in   
her seat, incapable to stop him to continue.  
  
"I also reached another conclusion. Our engagement is over." At the   
moment he said those words, Yohann felt like if a part of his soul   
died, leaving a terrible void in its place. "You are inexperienced,   
almost a baby compared to me or anyone else. You don't know how to   
use your knowledge, therefore rendering you almost useless in a combat   
situation. I can't take you with me to my homeworld, nor be able to   
stay on this planet once my mission is over." He spoke emotionlessly,   
his face resembling a stone mask. But internally, he wanted nothing   
more than to praise her for her bravery, her kind heart, and her   
beautiful soul. He hated himself for doing this to such a marvelous   
woman, and wanted nothing more than crawl under a rock and die. Still,   
it was as if he was a passenger on his own body, watching helplessly   
as his venomous words hurt the woman he loved more than life itself,   
and not being able to do a thing to stop.  
  
Robin was shocked beyond words. She couldn't believe the things she   
heard, but the evidence was right in front of her. Yohann had never   
lied to her, but still... The only thing she could do was deny with   
her head, unable to say anything.  
  
"Believe it." Continued Yohann. "It will be better for all concerned   
if we don't see each other again." 'Robin... please, forgive me.' He   
thought, crying internally.  
  
When Robin left the room, Yohann closed his eyes. A lonely tear ran   
down his temple. 'Technuma... I hope you're happy now. She's alone...   
again, and so am I. There's nothing else for me... but to finish my   
part of your request.' He then concentrated on a technique he had   
learned back at the Academy. A technique he hoped never to use, but   
found adequate under the light of what he had done...  
  
  
Extremely pale, Robin stood up and walked out of the room. All of a   
sudden, the day had turned into a full-fledged nightmare, and she   
wanted nothing more to wake up. Shaking, she closed the door behind   
her, barely listening to the worried questions of Usagi and Minako.  
  
Unable to contain the tears any longer, she only said, her voice   
cracking. "It's over... it's not him... it's over." After that, she   
turned around, and ran down the corridor, almost crashing with a   
nurse and bowling down Ami, who was heading to Yohann's room.  
  
"Ami, are you all right?" asked Minako, helping Ami to stand up.  
  
"Yes... I guess so. What happened?" asked Ami, after she rearranged   
her clothes. "Why did Robin run like that?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Usagi, looking the way Robin ran. "I'll go and   
check her out. You two, get in there and find out what Yohann told   
her!" without waiting for an answer, Usagi went in pursuit of Robin.  
  
Ami and Minako looked at each other, and nodding at the same time,   
they entered the room. Minako was furious at Yohann, and wanted   
nothing more than to grind him to a bloody pulp. She walked directly   
next to the bed, and began to talk. "Very well, mister. Cut the   
innocent act right now, and pay attention! You are going to explain   
to me, right here, right now what you told to Robin, and you better   
have a good explanation!"  
  
Ami could only watch Minako's efforts at getting an answer from   
Yohann, not daring to interrupt her. She, too, was looking at   
Yohann's prone form, when out of the corner of her eye, she looked at   
the instruments monitoring his condition. Out of reflex, she turned   
her gaze and looked at the ECG machine, and gasped. The machine was   
indicating that his heart was steadily slowing down! She then turned   
her attention to the EEG monitor, and looked that his brain activity   
was becoming weaker by the second!   
  
"MINAKO!!" Her scream stopped the blonde's tirade abruptly. "Go to   
the nurse's station, and tell them to come here immediately!" When   
Minako didn't react immediately, she screamed one word. "GO!!" That   
last word mobilized Minako, who went out of the room in full sprint.   
As soon as the blonde was gone, Ami took the small buzzer that   
summoned the nurse, and began to press it frantically, all the time   
looking at the monitors. Each one of them indicated that Yohann was   
dying slowly.   
  
Ami didn't know how much time passed before a nurse entered the room.   
But before she could tell the new arrival what was going on, a series   
of alarms began to sound. She turned around, and gasped, shocked.   
  
According to the monitors, Yohann was dead.  
  
'Young lady, get out of the room, now!" said the nurse. Walking   
hurriedly to an intercom next to the bead's head, she spoke.   
"Emergency unit, code blue. Room 215. Emergency unit, code blue. Room   
215." She then began to unplug the IV's and the different sensors   
from Yohann's body, preparing him.  
  
Ami walked out of the room, still in shock. She didn't pay attention   
when a group of nurses and doctors entered the room. She only reacted   
when Minako put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Minako's   
worried expression; not being able to contain herself, she embraced   
the blonde and began to cry quietly on her shoulder.  
  
Minako embraced Ami gently, her thoughts in chaos. Stroking gently   
Ami's hair, she listened at the doctor's hurried orders, barely   
grasping some of them. Alternating looks between Ami and the open   
door, one thought emerged from the whirlwind that was her mind.  
  
'What happened in there??'  
  
* * * *  
  
4:15 p.m.  
  
Usagi ran as fast as her legs allowed her as soon as she left the   
hospital. After asking a few people the whereabouts of Robin, she   
finally got her track and began to follow her. Soon, she found Robin   
in a nearby part of the hospital, seated under a tree. Slowly, Usagi   
approached her friend. Robin didn't look at her; she had her head   
between her knees, sobbing. The sight crushed Usagi's heart; without   
saying a word, she took a seat next to her friend, thinking on a way   
to help her.  
  
After a minute, Usagi asked very softly, "Robin... do you want to   
talk about it?"   
  
Robin didn't respond immediately. Instead, she began to sob even   
louder. Usagi didn't say anything else; instead she put her arm   
around Robin's shoulder, offering her support. A minute later,   
Robin's sobs subsided, and lifted her head to look at Usagi. She then   
addressed her friend, her voice shaking. "He... he doesn't... want   
to... to see me again... he... he says... I'm a... a failure..."  
  
Usagi gasped when Robin said that. Surely, that wasn't the Yohann she   
knew! "Are... are you sure he said that?"  
  
Robin nodded, sobbing again. When she controlled herself again, she   
continued. "He... also said... that he... did this because of his   
mission... and... and..." suddenly, she embraced Usagi, crying.   
Between her tears, she finished her phrase. "He also broke our   
engagement!"  
  
Usagi embraced her friend, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, she got a   
feeling of 'déjà vu'... No, not 'déjà vu'... She had lived something   
like that, and knew the feeling painfully well. The only think she   
could do at the moment was to offer her support, and let Robin cry   
out her sorrow. They remained in that position for a few minutes,   
until Robin finally calmed down. 'Yohann is really going to get a   
piece of my mind.' She thought.  
  
"Come on, Robin." Said Usagi, helping Robin to stand up. "Let's go   
somewhere else. Hey, let me invite you an ice cream. That always   
help."  
  
Robin only nodded in agreement, looking down at the floor.   
Unresisting, she began to follow Usagi, but they hadn't taken more   
than a few steps when Usagi's communicator began to beep. 'Oh, no...   
let it not be more bad news! I don't think Robin or myself would be   
able to support it.' Thought Usagi. Moving behind some bushes, she   
opened her communicator. "Usagi here. What happened?"  
  
"Usagi!" said Minako. "How's Robin?"  
  
"She's shaky, that's all I can tell for now. What's going on,   
Minako?" asked Usagi, a sense of dread squeezing her heart.  
  
"Usagi... I... don't know what happened... but... but..."  
  
"Minako, say it! Don't keep me in suspense here!" said Usagi.  
  
"It's Yohann... he..." Minako couldn't continue. She began crying in   
that moment.  
  
Usagi's head began to spin, fearing the worse. "Minako... what   
happened? Is he all right? Talk to me!"  
  
Ami's replaced Minako's face on the small screen. Usagi gulped when   
she noticed the fresh marks of tears on her. "Usagi... a minute ago...   
Yohann... Yohann died."  
  
Usagi stood immobile as soon as she heard that, her mind unable to   
accept those news. What took her out of her trance was a soft-spoken   
word behind her. "No..."   
  
She turned around, and noticed for the first time that Robin was   
standing right behind her. She then realized that her friend had   
listened to the whole verbal exchange, and she didn't notice it!   
Before she could react, Robin paled dramatically, and fainted. Usagi   
closed the communicator, and rushed to her friend's side.   
  
"Robin, Robin! Wake up, Robin!" Not knowing what to do at the moment,   
the only thing Usagi could do was to scream for help, scared by the   
sudden turn of events...  
  
* * * *  
  
Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
4:05 p.m.  
  
Sonya was kneeling in one of the empty rooms at the temple, trying to   
meditate. She was wearing a Shinto robe the elder Hino had borrowed   
her. Setsuna's words still echoed in her mind, but she still couldn't   
find how to apply them to her. She still thought of herself as a   
failure, no matter what Setsuna told her before, but still...  
  
Sonya's meditation was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.   
Without opening her eyes, she said. "Come in."   
  
The door slide open, and the small frame of Grandpa Hino blocked the   
light. "Sorry for the intrusion, but I wanted to ask you if you   
wanted some tea."  
  
Sonya considered the offer for a few seconds, not sure if to accept   
or not. The sour taste in her mouth made the decision for her. "Yes,   
thank you. You're very kind."  
  
The elder man entered, carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot.   
After placing the tray on the table and serving the tea, both began   
to drink in silence. After a few sips, Grandpa broke the silence. "I   
understand you're pretty disturbed by yesterday's occurrences." He   
took another sip, giving Sonya the chance to say anything. When she   
remained silent, he continued. "You have to be aware that it wasn't   
your fault, that there was nothing you could have done to prevent it.   
There's no reason for you to punish yourself like that."  
  
"What do you know about that?" said Sonya, her tone of voice sour.   
"You haven't failed like I did."  
  
"I know more than you can imagine, my dear." Said the old man. "At   
one point of my life, I felt like I failed to myself and the ones   
that I love dearly." His voice became distant, lost in thought. "I   
made too many mistakes in my life, but the one that took me too long   
to forgive myself for, was when my daughter died. And afterwards,   
when that useless son-in-law of mine abandoned Rei with me to pursuit   
his political career."  
  
"Rei was abandoned?" asked Sonya, surprised. "I didn't know..."  
  
"That's something we don't like to talk with others, but in your   
case, it seemed appropriate." Said Grandpa, a faint smile on his   
lips. "For what I understand, you feel pretty confused by what Rei   
can accomplish with her fire readings. And since you come from a   
place that uses technology to solve every day's problems, that   
mystified you. Perfectly understandable, if you ask me."  
  
"But I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the best of me! I left my   
post, and look what happened." Said Sonya, lowering her gaze.  
  
"Judging with what your current foe did to me and the others to   
defeat you all, I seriously doubt that your presence could have made   
a difference, my child." Said Grandpa Hino. "Even more, I think that   
you could have been seriously injured, if not died in the spot."  
  
"How could you know? You weren't there." Said Sonya, looking at him   
straight in the eyes.  
  
"Exactly. So weren't you." Answered the old priest, unfazed, but   
smiling at her. "You see, the important thing here is not to dwell in   
what happened, or what could have been. The point is, that you have   
to go on, and try to make amends to put things back in working order."  
  
Sonya kept silent after that, pondering his words. Suddenly, the door   
slide open again, and Rei entered the room. "He's right, Sonya." Said   
Rei. "There's nothing to gain moaning about what happened. Why do you   
think Usagi and I discuss so often?"  
  
Sonya smiled at the mental picture. She had been witness of one of   
those infamous fights, and noticed immediately that the raven-haired   
lady next to her only tried to make Usagi see that looking into past   
mistakes and doing nothing to correct them was useless. Suddenly, the   
real meaning of everything that had been told to her during the past   
hours became crystal clear to her.   
  
"You are right... Rei, Mr. Hino..."  
  
"Please, call me Grandpa. That's how my friends call me." Said the   
old priest.  
  
"Very well... Grandpa. You two are right. I've been submerging into   
self-pity for far too long, and it's time to correct my mistakes."   
Smiling at them, she added. "Thank you very much."  
  
"You know, Rei?" said Grandpa all of a sudden. "You shouldn't listen   
behind doors. It's bad manners."  
  
Rei blushed heavily at that, not saying a thing. Both Grandpa and   
Sonya laughed gently at her reaction, the tension that permeated the   
atmosphere evaporating with each laugh. After a moment, Rei joined   
their mood, laughing as well.  
  
It was in that moment that Rei's communicator began to beep.   
Immediately, Rei activated it, and the face of Usagi appeared in the   
small screen. "What's the matter, Usagi? Another attack?"  
  
"Rei, it's worse!" said Usagi, fighting to control her ragging   
emotions. "First Yohann, now Robin! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Usagi, calm down! Where are you??" asked Rei, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"We... we're at the hospital where Yohann is. Rei, it's horrible!"   
was Usagi's answer.  
  
"We're on our way. Rei out." Addressing Sonya, she added. "Playtime's   
over. Let's go!"   
  
Nodding her agreement, Sonya stood up as well as Rei, and nodding at   
the older Hino in thanks, both left the temple. Behind them, the old   
priest only closed his eyes, and began a silent prayer for them...  
  
* * * *  
  
Makoto's apartment.  
  
3:50 p.m.  
  
Makoto had been trying to concentrate in cleaning her place a little,   
in order to help her relax before starting her homework. But when she   
was about to start with the kitchen, someone knocked at the door.  
  
'Figures. Always when I'm busy with something.' Thought Makoto.   
Putting the cleaning utensils aside, she cleaned her hands on the   
apron she was wearing, and went to open the door. Leaning on it, she   
asked. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Hogosuro. Can I come in?"  
  
Makoto smiled slightly, and opened the door. The first thing she   
noticed was that the Guardian's pseudo-flesh had no markings on it,   
and he was wearing a trenchcoat. The later puzzled her, but decided   
to let it pass for the moment. "Come in! And watch the ceiling!   
You're not precisely a compact model, you know?"   
  
The Guardian raised an eyebrow at her comment, but seeing her smiling   
at him put him a little more at ease. Taking good care not to bump   
his head on the low ceiling of the entrance, he followed Makoto to   
the living room. Before kneeling in front of the table, he opened his   
trenchcoat slightly, and addressed Makoto. "I know it's not much, but   
I wanted to give you this as a small token of my gratitude." He then   
took out three roses; one red, one yellow and one white.  
  
Makoto looked at the roses, amazed. She hadn't received flowers for a   
very long time, and having handed them from the Guardian was something   
she never expected. Still, she felt touched by the detail. "Thank you,   
but you shouldn't have done this. Excuse me for a moment." She then   
took the roses, and gently, placed them in a crystal tall vase. After   
filing it with water, she placed the small arrangement on the living   
room's table. Looking at the Guardian, she asked him. "Why are you   
wearing that? It's not raining."  
  
The Guardian lowered his gaze, looking a little... meek. Makoto   
raised an eyebrow, surprised at his reaction. 'That's interesting.'   
She thought, in a very Ami-like curiosity way. 'I wonder....'   
Extending her hand towards the now embarrassed Guardian, she added.   
"Let me put it somewhere else. That way, you'll be more comfortable."  
  
The Guardian's shoulders dropped a little, in a clear sign of defeat.   
Standing up, he removed the trenchcoat. That's when Makoto's eyebrows   
hit the ceiling... quite literally.  
  
The Guardian was wearing one of Technuma's jumpsuits, which is   
needless to say, didn't fit him that well. The outfit was clearly at   
least two sizes smaller than he needed, distinctly showing that the   
designers of his android body were painfully accurate in ALL aspects   
of his anatomy. Instead of covering the scrupulously exact design of   
his muscles and other... bodily appearances, all that jumpsuit did   
was to enhance them. It was as if the fabric was painted on his body.  
  
Makoto had to fight the sudden urge to whistle at the sight, instead   
settled with extending a trembling hand and took the trenchcoat,   
heading almost running to her bedroom. Inside, she dropped the   
trenchcoat on her bed, and began to breathe deeply, in an attempt to   
control her emotions. 'Oh, my... what happened?' she thought. 'Why   
did I reacted like that?' Feeling her self-control returning, she   
returned to the living room, where the Guardian had kneeled again.   
  
When he removed the trenchcoat, Makoto's reaction didn't go unnoticed.   
Even without using his sensors, it was obvious to the Guardian that   
his appearance made quite an impression in her. He had half-expected   
that, but seeing it happening certainly was different from theory.   
'Now, things are going to be harder. How am I going to do it without   
causing a mess?' He stopped his musings when Makoto returned,   
obviously in more control of herself. That helped him a lot to calm   
himself. Smiling faintly, he waited for her to take her place back.   
He was surprised when Makoto kneeled next to him.  
  
After a moment of awkward silence, Makoto began the conversation.   
"Well... you wanted to talk about something?"  
  
"Yes." He said, closing his eyes. "First, I wanted to thank you for   
putting me back together. And ask you why you did it. You shouldn't   
have risked your life just to recover my head. That was certainly not   
like you."  
  
"Well... for me, it was ok." Said Makoto. "You risked your life   
intercepting Cauldron's attack, despite that you were almost melting   
in that moment. By the way... thank you for saving me. I didn't have   
the chance to say it before."  
  
"It seems that we are even in that respect." Said the Guardian,   
smiling faintly. "But still, what I can't understand, is why you did   
what you did. I mean, I'm nothing more than a defective piece of   
machinery. I allowed the enemies to penetrate the base, and worse...   
put you all in unnecessary danger. That by itself claims for my   
immediate deactivation."  
  
"How could you say that?" asked Makoto, shocked. "You performed at   
the best of your capabilities. Even more, you risked your very own   
LIFE protecting us! Haven't you been listening to anything we have   
discussed since we found you in that underground bunker??" finally   
losing her temper, she added. "what is wrong with you?? Do you have a   
death wish or something?? Are you so EAGER TO DIE that you want to   
grab any opportunity that presents?? You want to leave everything   
behind??"  
  
The Guardian didn't answer immediately, remembering his long   
existence. He began to wonder if what Makoto was saying was true.   
After revising his memories in microseconds, he reached a conclusion:   
What he wanted before, was end his hollow existence. When the girls   
found the Nova bomb and retrieved it, the only thing that gave   
meaning to his continued functioning was lost. By all rights, he   
should have remained at Rainbow II when he activated the self-destruct.   
But then a memory surfaced, overriding all the others that made him   
reach that conclusion.  
  
It was the very first time he faced Makoto as Jupiter. He was   
impressed at the moment by her ability to fight, the loyalty she   
showed for her friends. But what really made an impression, was when   
he had her literally under his control, and she asked him to 'finish   
it quickly' without a trace of fear in her eyes. That by itself spoke   
well of her, but when he looked at her eyes in that moment, he   
realized something else. In that determined, brave look she gave him,   
he noticed something that he knew extremely well: A deep loneliness   
that echoed his own. He felt attracted to that, his own sense of   
solitude and isolation making contact with hers. In that instant, a   
link between the two was forged, none realizing it. That link was   
reinforced when Makoto feed his repair mechanisms with her powers   
when Mars and Chibi-Moon almost blew him to pieces.  
  
That's why he accepted the position the Lieutenant offered him as   
security officer in the base. Not because he truly needed it... but   
because he wanted to remain next to Makoto. He wanted to comfort her,   
to remove that terrible look of loneliness from her eyes, at the same   
time he wanted to find a reason to continue functioning. Coming out   
of his trance, he looked at Makoto's flustered and furious expression.   
At the sight, something inside his mind quivered, afraid.   
  
Reaching a decision, he settled with the truth. He decided to be   
sincere with her, and accept the consequences. "At first... that was   
what I wanted."  
  
Makoto looked at him, aghast. She couldn't believe what she heard;   
she was about to say something when the Guardian raised a hand.   
"please, let me explain." She nodded slowly, at the same time her   
hands gripped the table, a sudden urge to break it on his head slowly   
gaining strength in her mind.  
  
Seeing that Makoto had calmed for a moment, the Guardian continued.   
"however, I encountered a reason to continue existing. Something far   
more important for me than my previous assignment. That is why I   
risked my existence, and I'd do it again if necessary." He then   
looked directly at Makoto's eyes, and added. "that reason... is you."  
  
Makoto felt her body going numb. She certainly didn't expect that   
kind of answer, and her reaction showed it. Very slowly, her hands   
dropped to her sides, all her strength leaving her. She only could   
look at the Guardian, shocked.   
  
"That's right... you are the main reason for me to stay functional."   
Said the Guardian, oblivious to her reaction. "When I saw you for the   
first time that day in Rainbow... I don't know. Somehow, it seemed   
that I knew you for a long time. When you faced me, I was deeply   
impressed by your skill, strength and combat ability. But... do you   
know what was the thing that made me feel... attracted to you?"  
  
Makoto only said no with her head, unable to say a word.  
  
"Your kind spirit. The way you helped me after that first fight. The   
care and concern you showed for me, always telling me that I was more   
than a simple machine. Your... complains when I couldn't eat your   
dishes, always forgetting I am an android. Always making me feel...   
human." He then looked at her directly in the eyes, and smiled a   
little wider. "Also... you remind me... of an old girlfriend."  
  
That last phrase was the catalyst that unfroze Makoto. Without being   
able to control herself, she began to laugh. The Guardian only looked   
at her, puzzled... and afraid. 'I should have known...' he thought.   
'I ruined everything. I shouldn't have said that. Now she's laughing   
at me... and with good reason.' Feeling terribly uncomfortable, he   
hesitated, but helped Makoto to seat on an armchair. Without saying a   
word, he considered going to retrieve his trenchcoat, but stopped.   
Thinking that such action would be impolite and a complete intrusion,   
he decided to leave it there. Without looking back, he began to walk   
towards the exit, feeling terrible and ashamed of himself.  
  
He was about to open the door when Makoto's voice stopped him. "Where   
are you going?" Under his current mental state, he wasn't able to   
notice that her question was without any trace of sarcasm.  
  
"Looks like I overdid my welcome." Said the Guardian in a low voice.   
"I'm sorry. I won't bother you again." He then tried again to open   
the door, when he felt Makoto's hand on his forearm, stopping his   
motion.  
  
"No..." she said, faintly. "Don't go... I'm sorry, I didn't want to   
laugh like that." Very gently, she then began to guide him back to   
the living room. Once they took their places again, both remained   
silent for a few moments, waiting for the other to speak first.  
  
The Guardian was the first one to speak. "I apologize deeply, Makoto.   
I shouldn't have said that... I don't know what came over me."  
  
"No, it's not your fault, it was mine..." said Makoto, looking at the   
rug. "It's just that... well, what you said... made me realize... why   
my friends always groan when I mention that someone reminds me of my   
old boyfriend." She smiled impishly, looking at the Guardian through   
her hair. "They were right all the time, you know? It DOES sound   
silly."  
  
The Guardian couldn't help but to smile as well. He had said that   
without truly thinking that he was almost saying the same thing she   
always said.   
  
Both kept silent again for a few minutes, not knowing what else to   
say. This time, Makoto was the first one to talk again. "So..."  
  
"So..." repeated the Guardian as well. "It seems... that we can't be   
just... friends like before."  
  
"Looks like you're right." Said Makoto, smiling. "And personally... I   
don't mind at all." She then took one of his hands on hers, drawing   
closer to him. "We have a lot to talk."  
  
The Guardian returned the smile, closing the distance between them a   
little more. He marveled at the warm he perceived in Makoto's eyes,   
feeling something stir in him in response to that look. "Yes... we   
have to talk..."  
  
Makoto also looked deeply into his eyes, idly thinking that Technuma   
had made a good job. Under the light of the current discussion, she   
noticed that, deep in them, was a spark... a point of light that   
didn't look artificial, but something that confirmed to her that the   
Guardian, despite being an artificial humanoid now, once was human,   
and that his spirit still remained.  
  
None of them noticed that their faces were only a couple of inches   
apart, and the distance was closing with each passing second. It was   
precisely at that moment that Makoto's communicator began to beep,   
breaking the moment.  
  
Both immediately sat straight, Makoto blushing furiously, the   
Guardian looking somewhat unhappy. Makoto opened her communicator,   
and all her sudden embarrassment turned into apprehension when the   
worried face of Usagi appeared on the small screen. "Usagi, what's   
the matter?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Makoto, you have to come! I don't know who else to call!" said Usagi,   
almost hysterical.  
  
"Usagi, calm down! What happened? Another attack?" Makoto idly   
noticed that the Guardian was immediately standing up and walking to   
her bedroom to retrieve his trenchcoat.  
  
"No, no attack, but everything is falling apart! I don't know what to   
do!" was Usagi's answer.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At the hospital where Yohann is. Please, hurry!" With that, she   
closed her communicator.  
  
When Makoto stood up, the Guardian was already standing behind her,   
ready to go. "Looks like we have to suspend our conversation." He   
said.  
  
"We can continue later. Right now, our friend needs us." Said Makoto,   
walking to the door. "You didn't come on your jeep, right?"  
  
"Afraid not. Cauldron damaged it, so I walked here." Said the   
Guardian, grimacing.  
  
"Damn..." muttered Makoto. "And taking the bus will take too long   
from here."  
  
"I have an idea. But we have to go to the roof first." Said the   
Guardian. Looking at Makoto, he added. "Trust me, I know what I'm   
doing."  
  
Makoto only nodded, and in a minute, they were standing at the edge   
of the roof. "Well, what's your big idea?"  
  
"Just this." Said the Guardian, and without more preambles, he took   
Makoto in his arms, and jumped to the next building's roof. He heard   
clearly Makoto gasp, and secured her even more in his arms, taking   
care not to jar her with his movements. "Don't worry, I'll be careful.   
Besides... this is faster than running on the streets, and we draw   
even less attention this way."  
  
Makoto didn't say anything; her only reaction was putting her arms   
around his neck to secure herself even more. She then thought. 'Now I   
know what Usagi felt each time Mamoru took her in his arms to get her   
off harms way! No wonder she went all gaga!'   
  
She would have enjoyed the ride if it wasn't for the memory of the   
worried look of Usagi...  
  
* * * *  
  
Emergency Room. Hospital.  
  
4:12 p.m.  
  
  
Technuma had finished his round in the hospital, and was walking back   
towards the resting rooms. The comfort he drew from seeing his   
patients recovering was still slightly marred by the look Robin gave   
him the other day. When he left the elevator, he noticed that Ami was   
walking towards Akane's office. Smiling, he decided to follow her,   
hoping that whatever Akane was going to tell her daughter wouldn't   
take too long. Fortunately for him, Ami didn't take too long in her   
mother's office and exited one minute later.   
  
"Oh, hello Dr. Redwing." Said Ami, noticing him. "Busy day?"  
  
"You could say that." Answered Technuma. "I swear, with all the work   
we got here every day, I wonder how the hospital still have empty   
rooms." Sighing at the thought, he asked Ami. "Is your mother busy?"  
  
"Not that much." Said Ami, raising an eyebrow. "Before I left, she   
was reading some files. Do you want to ask her something?"  
  
"Something like that." Said Technuma, trying his best to keep calm.   
Trying to change the subject, he asked. "So, what brings you here?"  
  
"I came with some of the others to pay a visit to Yohann." Said Ami.   
"Especially Robin. She almost couldn't wait for classes to end to   
come here."   
  
Technuma frowned a little, but said nothing. Instead, he said.   
"That's good. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you tell Robin, when she finishes her visit, that I want to talk   
with her? It's... important."  
  
"I'll give her your message, Dr. Redwing." Before going to the   
elevators, Ami couldn't help to ask him. "Excuse me... is something   
wrong? You look... preoccupied."  
  
Technuma didn't answer immediately, thinking what to say. Settling   
for something simple, he forced a smile, and said. "Hopefully not.   
Now, don't worry; this is a family matter that can be solved with a   
frank conversation." Looking at a nearby clock, he added. "You'd   
better hurry, or you'll miss visiting hours."  
  
"You're right! Thank you for reminding me, and don't worry. I'll give   
Robin your message. See you later." With that, Ami hurried to the   
elevator.  
  
As soon as she left, Technuma relaxed. Shacking his head, he cleared   
his thoughts and knocked at Dr. Mizuno's door. After a muffled "come   
in", he entered the office. He couldn't help but sigh at the sight   
that presented in front of him. There was Dr. Mizuno, reading   
intently a patient's file, a look of deep concentration on her eyes.   
The sunlight was pouring from the window on the back wall, causing   
the effect as if she was glowing by the intensity she was displaying.   
  
'She never looked more beautiful', he thought. After savoring the   
moment for a minute or so, he cleared his throat delicately, just   
enough for her to know he was there.  
  
"Oh... sorry. I didn't know you were there." Said Akane, looking up   
from the file. She then indicated him to take a seat, and asked.   
"So... what can I do for you?"  
  
Once Technuma was comfortably seated, he tried to say clearly what he   
intended to discuss with her, but instead, he began to babble.   
"Well... you see... I don't know where to start, since this is a   
delicate matter. And because you have more experience in those   
matters, and know how to deal with this situations better than   
myself, you... well... I..."  
  
"Hmm-hmmm..." said Dr. Mizuno. Half-smiling at Technuma, she said.   
"It's about Robin, isn't it?"  
  
Technuma's eyes suddenly found his hands extremely interesting, all   
the while he began to fiddle his fingers. "I can't hide anything from   
you, can I?"  
  
"Not in your life." Said Dr. Mizuno matter-of-factly. "Now, what is   
it? It's not that she's sick, or you wouldn't be asking me anything.   
Also, since you are the doctor in charge of her boyfriend, everything   
indicates to me that you want to discuss something about their   
relationship. Therefore, you want to ask my parental advice in that   
matter."  
  
Technuma sighed deeply, trying to regain his focus. "And Technulis   
always wondered why Ami was so insightful and bright in this life..."   
he muttered. Raising his head, he addressed Akane. "Am I that   
obvious?"  
  
"To me... yes." Said Akane, smiling. "Very well... what do you wanted   
to consult me about?"  
  
Technuma returned the smile, albeit a little sadly. He then began to   
talk. "To make a long story short... I'm going to prohibit Robin to   
continue her affair with Starr."  
  
Akane lost her smile, a shocked expression settling on her face. "You   
have to be joking! At first, you were happy that Robin finally found   
someone that loved her that much, and now you're saying that you want   
to keep them apart? What are you thinking!?"  
  
"Do you think I'm happy with that decision?" countered Technuma. "I   
thought deeply about it, and that's the only logical course of action   
to take."  
  
"All right..." said Akane, trying to keep her surging emotions in   
check. "Tell me your reasons."  
  
"Fair enough. The main reason is that I don't want to see her hurt.   
All this crazy missions are a constant risk for her life, and I don't   
care how well constructed those so-vaulted techno-armors of Starr   
are... The girls are relying too much on them, instead of on their   
own powers. Besides, looking back at what their current enemy did to   
all of us..." he swallowed hard, trying to swallow the sudden lump on   
his throat. "Not to mention when Cauldron abducted Robin... and the   
little respect Starr shows for the security of all involved..." He   
then looked intently at Akane's face. "Don't you see? What happened   
recently only confirms what I'm saying! He, running away from   
everyone and everything, and the recent invasion that his oh-so-secure   
base underwent, almost costing Shingo his life! No, I don't want to   
see Robin sharing her life with such a... person!"   
  
Akane stared at him, her expression neutral. However, her eyes   
betrayed the intensity of her own emotions. "I see... ain't selective   
memory and self-denial wonderful things?"  
  
Technuma blinked, never expecting such an answer. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Agreed, Cauldron has been a terrible enemy so far,   
being smarter and more cunning than any aggressor the girls have   
faced in the past. But who says that they rely that much in the   
equipment Yohann gave them? As far as I can see, they have been   
improving tremendously since they began to use them, not only on   
handling such equipment, but on their own powers as well! As for what   
Cauldron did to all of us to destroy our daughters..." She shivered   
unconsciously at the memory. " If you recall, it was Yohann's   
equipment the responsible for healing us! My goodness, it were HIS   
medical facilities the ones that got you out of your own coma, as   
well as Minako's!   
  
"No, let me finish first!" said Akane when Technuma tried to   
interrupt her. "It has been plainly obvious to everyone that Yohann   
and Robin love each other deeply. Geez, Yohann risked his life on   
England when you tried to blast you own daughter when you were under   
Cauldron's influence! Not mentioning that he was about to DIVE ON AN   
ACTIVE VOLCANO to save her when Cauldron sent her down there inside   
that insect! And if you didn't notice before, HE-DIDN'T-RUN-AWAY!! He   
went on that solo mission because he didn't want to risk anyone   
anymore, knowing that the girls could very well defend themselves.   
That much was proven when Laurella and Makoto defeated Cauldron and   
MerLynn on their own base!"  
  
"Those are very valid points, but..." tried to counter Technuma, but   
he didn't have the chance.  
  
"BUT NOTHING!!" exclaimed Akane, slamming her fist on the desk,   
startling Technuma in the process and effectively silence him again.   
"Do you know that, after having talked with the girls, I know that   
those two were in love with each other the very moment they met? And   
now you are bent in destroying that love??" She then took a deep   
breath to control herself. "Now, I ask you: why do you want to deny   
your own daughter the happiness she found?"  
  
Technuma stood still on his seat, still surprised at Akane's reaction.   
He was expecting for her to take his side, not the other way. He then   
tried to recover his mental footing. "All right... if what you say is   
true, then answer this. Why didn't Starr say a thing when I told him   
the same things? That only confirms my suspicions that he doesn't   
love Robin as much as you say."  
  
Akane closed her eyes, her body going taut. "When... did you talk...   
with him?" she asked, her voice dangerously low.  
  
"The day before he... went on that solo mission." Answered Technuma.  
  
Akane didn't answer immediately, the only sign she listened was her   
steady breathing. "So... that's why he did that. I was wondering what   
made him took that decision." She then opened her eyes, her body   
relaxing a bit. "You know? For being a medical genius, you can be   
pretty stupid at times... No wonder I fell in love with you. That   
combination can be so rare."  
  
No, to say that Technuma was shocked is a gross misunderstanding. His   
mind froze, not knowing what to say or think. Akane noticed that, and   
finally giving up some of her tension, she decided to put him out of   
his misery. "I understand perfectly your reasons for what you did all   
that. My God, when it became clear to me that Cauldron was intent on   
capturing my own daughter for his nefarious purposes, I considered   
locking her on her room. I know that's useless, but that is what I   
felt was right at the moment.   
  
"Don't you see? You are reacting like all parents do. And personally,   
I can't blame you for that. We don't want to see our children hurt,   
but you also have to realize that they have chosen their own paths,   
and have a destiny to fulfill. Robin especially, since you gave birth   
to her with the purpose to take the place of the last Sailor Saturn.   
We can't stop them, no matter how hard we try. And even more, in   
matters of the heart."  
  
Technuma looked down again, slowly digesting what Akane told him.   
Without looking up, he asked softly. "So... what do you suggest,   
then?"  
  
"All right. Here is my professional diagnosis to your case." Began   
Dr. Mizuno, smiling at him. "First... you have to talk with Yohann   
and Robin when he gets better. Discuss everything, and listen to what   
they have to tell you. Second, you'll give them your blessings, and   
support their relationship. They are going to continue it, no matter   
how hard you try to stop it." She then stood up, and walking next to   
him, she put her hand under his chin, gently lifting his face until   
he looked directly at her. "And third... you have to invite me for   
dinner tonight, so I can beat some sense on that thick skull of   
yours."  
  
Technuma couldn't help but to smile back at her. "Very well... I'll   
do as you say, Doctor." He then took her hand in his, and added.   
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. And now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to   
work." Said Akane, gently releasing her hand from his grasp. On an   
impulse, she patted him on the head. "And don't forget. Eight o'clock,   
and bring your biggest wallet." With that, she left the office.  
  
Technuma only smiled in return, and remained in her office for a   
little while. After sighing one last time, he exited the office and   
headed towards the ER admittance desk. He was examining some charts,   
when the speaker on the desk blared. "Doctor Redwing, to room 215.   
Code blue. Doctor Redwing, to room 215. Code blue."  
  
Technuma's eyes went impossibly wide, and without wasting one more   
second, he rushed to room 215. Without waiting for the elevator, he   
used the stairs, climbing two steps at a time. During the time he   
took to arrive, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt and dread   
filling his being...  
  
* * * *  
  
Hospital. Main entrance.  
  
4:25 p.m.  
  
After paying the taxi, Sonya and Rei hurried towards the hospital. On   
their rush to get there, they didn't change their clothes, so when   
they arrived they were still wearing Shinto robes. When they were   
about to reach the door, they were mildly shocked to see the Guardian   
landing behind a nearby set of bushes, carrying a dazzled and   
slightly disheveled Makoto on his arms. When the four got together in   
front of the hospital's doors, Sonya couldn't help herself.  
  
"Now... that's an interesting way to travel. Care to discuss it?"  
  
"We can talk later." Said the Guardian, for once happy that he could   
control his facial expressions so well... preventing a rather   
uncomfortable blush to appear. "Right now, our friends needs us."  
  
"That's right." Said Rei, eyeing quizzically in Makoto's direction.   
"Let's separate. While you and Sonya check on Yohann's condition,   
Makoto and I will check on Robin and Usagi."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Said Sonya, nodding. "Well, let's go."  
  
With that settled, the two couples first went to the reception desk.   
Once they got the information they needed, Sonya and the Guardian   
headed towards the second floor, while Rei and Makoto went to the   
Emergency Room. When the later couple reached their destination, they   
saw Usagi in the waiting area, looking completely miserable. Deeply   
worried for their friend, Rei and Makoto rushed to her side, seating   
next to her.   
  
"Usagi..." began Rei, but she didn't have time to say anything else.   
Usagi embraced her as soon as the blonde saw that her friend was next   
to her.   
  
"Rei, thank you!" said Usagi, a new flow of tears pouring down her   
face. The new arrivals noticed that Usagi had been crying non-stop   
since she called them. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face flushed   
by the exertion. "Thank you for coming. Why? Why did this day end up   
like this?"  
  
Rei didn't know what else to say, neither Makoto. Both settled for   
embracing their friend and hoping against hope that everything would   
settle soon.  
  
But internally, they suspected that such hope was becoming   
increasingly dim by the second...  
  
  
Sonya and the Guardian emerged from the elevator and hurried towards   
room 215. Before reaching the room, they saw Ami and Minako standing   
about three doors away from the aforementioned room. With a nod,   
Sonya indicated to the Guardian to go to check on her Lieutenant's   
condition, while she remained with the two girls. Once the Guardian   
moved, she approached the two girls, noticing that Minako was holding   
Ami, as if the petite girl was about to collapse any second now.   
  
Worried at seeing them like that, Sonya put a hand on Minako's   
shoulder. The blonde looked up and noticed that it was Sonya, who was   
watching them with a look full of worry and concern. She tried to   
smile, but it came very faint. Ami, when she felt Minako's slightly   
change of position, raised her head, and saw Sonya too. With some   
effort, she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Girls..." began Sonya, trying to control the sudden urge to join   
them in their grief. "What happened?"  
  
Gulping, Minako began to tell Sonya what had happened since they   
first arrived at the hospital. When she finished telling her story,   
Ami filled the gaps, describing what she saw in the instruments right   
to the moment the nurse asked her to get out of the room.   
  
Sonya felt a lump in her throat, threatening to choke her. For what   
she could figure out from Ami's accurate description, she had a   
fairly good idea of what happened in there. She KNEW what had   
prompted such event.   
  
It was general policy for the Exploration Corps in the Agency to   
learn a technique, in case they encountered a hostile race and weren't   
unable to escape. In the event an explorer was captured, and the   
possibilities to escape were next to zero, such explorer had to apply   
a special meditation technique that caused the vital functions of the   
body to slow down... to the point to cause the clinical death of the   
subject. Such extreme measure was reserved for events when the   
prisoner was forced to reveal the nature of the Agency, and to prevent   
the misuse of the technology that could fall in the wrong hands.   
  
Such measure had only been used by six explorers in the whole history   
of the Agency, and in five cases, when the enemy forces realized that   
they had nothing more than a corpse and gained nothing, they simply   
dropped the bodies, allowing the retrieval and subsequent   
resurrection of the explorers. The sixth case, however, the enemy   
disposed of the body mutilating it. Nothing could be done.  
  
Sonya remembered all that in a second, and decided not to mention a   
thing to the girls. But she couldn't help but to feel that Lieutenant   
Starr was about to become the seventh case... and since they had no   
way to contact anyone else from the Agency, and their own medical   
facilities were gone...   
  
Sonya joined the two Senshi in their embrace, trying to offer some   
comfort. However, she couldn't stop a lonely tear escape her control.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Gate of Time...  
  
Setsuna and Galos had been watching the whole of the events. Setsuna   
showed no emotions, except for her gripping on Eternity. If it   
weren't for her gloves, it would have been obvious that her knuckles   
were white. Galos' only reaction was that his fingertips were   
slightly trembling.   
  
Galos was the first one to break the silence. "I was hoping this   
scenario didn't happen."  
  
"I understand how you feel." Said Setsuna. "But you know as well as   
myself that nothing can be done now. I already did too much, and so   
far, I'm still not sure what will be the effects on the Timeline   
because of my actions."  
  
"You did enough, Setsuna. And for that, I thank you." Answered Galos.   
He turned around slightly, looking at Setsuna from the corner of his   
eye. "Are you sure you can't do anything else?"  
  
"If it were in my power, I assure you that I'd return Yohann to   
life." Said Setsuna, looking at Eternity. "However, there are factors   
that could have hindered such effort."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"First, I can't risk more interference with the Timeline. Too many   
unknown factors could be introduced. Second, the only way for me to   
help him, would be to reverse the time flow, and you know what would   
happen if I used my powers in such way." Galos only nodded, not   
daring to put his thoughts in words. Setsuna continued. "And third,   
Yohann did this on his own account. I doubt he would like to return   
on his own volition. You saw with your own eyes what happened."  
  
Galos nodded again, sighing. He closed his eyes, trying to focus his   
thoughts. Unconsciously, he took his golden watch from his pocket,   
and began to move his fingers all over its surface. It pained him   
that his adoptive son had to resort to such a method. Not for the   
first time, he doubted the wisdom of his decision for sending him in   
that mission. He wished again to having offered more assistance in   
this entire affair. To have talked with Yohann and offered guidance.   
  
Suddenly, he opened his eyes, an idea forming in his mind. 'Yes...'   
he thought. 'It can be done... if only...' He lowered his gaze, and   
observed his clock as if for the first time. Slowly at first, he   
opened the back of it, and began to fidget with the mechanism. It   
didn't take too long for him to begin moving his fingers in a   
feverish way.  
  
Setsuna noticed his reaction, but said nothing. Instead, she settled   
with dividing her attention between the Commander and the Gate. She   
was curious about what he was doing with his clock, but she wasn't   
going to ask him.  
  
A few minutes later, Galos closed the clock with a snap. Looking   
intently at the Gate, he said. "You are wrong, Setsuna. There IS a   
way to fix this situation..." without saying anything else, he began   
to walk towards the Gate, at the same time, he pressed the buttons on   
the clock in a certain pattern that Setsuna hadn't seen before.  
  
When he began to walk, Setsuna moved immediately in front of him,   
blocking his way. "What do you think are you doing?"  
  
"You already said it. You can't interfere with the Timeline any   
further, but that doesn't mean I can't do it." Said the Commander.   
  
Setsuna took a fighting stance as soon as Galos said those words.   
Aiming Eternity at his chest, she said. "I can't allow you to   
interfere in this. You are letting your personal feelings to cloud   
your rational mind Galos. You are not looking at the situation   
objectively."  
  
"Perhaps you're right, Setsuna." Said the Commander without   
flinching. "Perhaps I'm allowing my feelings to interfere. But you   
seem to forget that, as well as yourself, I'm conscious of what would   
happen if this situation isn't corrected."  
  
"And that gives you the right to play God here?" countered Setsuna,   
aiming Eternity at his throat. "I don't want to hurt you, so stand   
back."  
  
"Setsuna..."   
  
"No, Galos. You know that I'm right. So, I ask you one last time...   
move away from the Gate."  
  
No one moved for an undetermined amount of time, neither one giving   
to the other. Without looking at the sharp edge of Eternity almost   
touching his skin, the Commander looked directly at Setsuna's eyes   
and spoke calmly. "So... this is it? You want to repeat what happened   
during our first encounter?"  
  
Setsuna's body tensed, closing her eyes very slightly.   
  
Slowly, Galos took Eternity with his free hand, and placed its tip   
right on his throat. Setsuna couldn't stop a gasp to escape her lips.   
  
Seeing her reaction, Galos spoke softly. "Setsuna... believe me when   
I say that I fully understand your reasons, and that I don't want to   
fight you." Removing his hand from Setsuna's weapon, he closed his   
eyes, and continued. "However, this is something that I have to do."   
Straightening, he breathed deeply only once, and finished his   
statement. "I only see three options: Do this yourself... Allow me to   
do it... Or kill me.  
  
"Your choice."  
  
Setsuna didn't react immediately. After a couple of seconds, she   
reaffirmed her grasp on Eternity, and clenched her jaw. She tried to   
'read' the Commander's body language, trying to see if what he said   
was a bluff. Not surprised, she noticed that he was serious. Dead   
serious.  
  
Although her body didn't show it, she was having wagging an internal   
battle, running all kind of scenarios in her mind. The only evidence   
that she reached a decision, was a frown.   
  
Slowly, she began to withdraw Eternity, and cleared the path towards   
the Gate.   
  
When he couldn't feel Eternity against his skin, the Commander opened   
his eyes. When he saw that Setsuna wasn't blocking the way anymore,   
he nodded at her, and resumed his way.   
  
"Galos..." The Commander stopped when he heard her voice. "Don't make   
me regret this decision."  
  
"I won't" was his only answer. Without saying anything else, the   
Commander crossed the Gate.  
  
As soon as he crossed, Setsuna lowered her gaze, and sighed. "Galos...   
Good luck." She muttered.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Rei and Makoto were still trying to comfort Usagi when Dr. Mizuno   
came out of the Emergency Room. When she approached the young women,   
Makoto asked her. "Doctor... how is Robin?"  
  
"We're still not sure." Said Akane. "She suffered a severe shock, and   
so far, she hasn't regained consciousness. I already arranged for her   
to be transferred to a private room as soon as possible." She then   
addressed Usagi, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Usagi,   
dear... you should go home and rest. There's nothing more you can do   
for now."  
  
"Doctor Mizuno is right." Said Rei. "Worrying will only make you   
sick."  
  
"I don't wanna!" said Usagi, looking at Rei, then at Makoto and   
finally at Dr. Mizuno. "It's my fault that Robin is like this!"  
  
"Usagi, what are you talking about?" asked Makoto.  
  
"It's my fault! I should have seen her standing behind me when Minako   
called! I should have prevented Robin from listening!" Usagi began to   
sob again, leaning against Rei.  
  
"It wasn't your fault..."Said her raven-haired friend. "You couldn't   
have known that she was standing right behind your back..." She   
couldn't say anything else, since in that moment the rest of the   
group joined them. Rei strengthened her embrace towards Usagi when   
she saw that Ami and Minako were crying on Sonya's shoulders. She   
wasn't surprised when her own tears began to flow...  
  
Makoto turned around, her own blood freezing in her veins when she   
saw the same thing. Standing up, she hurried towards the new arrivals.   
Putting her hands on her chest, she only dared to say one word.   
"Yohann...?"  
  
When Ami and Minako began to cry louder, and Sonya only said 'no'   
with her head, Makoto felt as if the floor had opened, and she was   
falling. She didn't realized how she returned back to the waiting   
area and joined Rei and Usagi. What snapped her back to attention was   
the arrival of Technuma. She noticed that he was carrying a small   
folder.  
  
Technuma looked aghast and slightly pale. When he saw the group of   
assembled friends, he gulped. Still, he had work to do, and the   
sooner he finished it, the better. 'If only I could convince myself   
of it...' he thought. He then addressed Sonya. "Excuse me... but I   
need to talk with you."  
  
Sonya nodded at him, and after making sure that Ami and Minako were   
seated, she followed Technuma to the reception desk. "Yes? Anything I   
can do for you?"  
  
"Yes... I need you to sign this forms..." said Technuma, opening the   
folder in front of her. "We can't proceed with the autopsy without   
your authorization..."  
  
"Excuse me?" They turned around, and saw that Makoto was standing   
behind them. "Autopsy?"  
  
"Yes." Said Technuma. "It's policy of this hospital to perform an   
autopsy to determine the cause of death of anyone that... passes   
away."  
  
"You can't be serious..." mumbled Makoto. "You want to... to chop him   
like an animal? Don't you think he has suffered enough, so you want   
to mutilate his body now?"  
  
"Makoto... I'm sorry... but it has to be done..." said Technuma, his   
voice equally soft. "Believe me, if there were a way to avoid it, I'd   
take it. Unfortunately, there isn't."  
  
"He's right." Said Sonya, "I don't like it as well, but it's the   
law... and we can't go against it." She then addressed Technuma.   
"Where do I sign?"  
  
Makoto stood there, stunned. She couldn't believe that Sonya agreed   
to that... that... ignominy against Yohann! When Sonya finished   
signing the last paper, she said. "I can't believe you... what would   
Hogosuro have said?"  
  
"He already signed." Said Technuma. "Makoto... please understand...   
we did all we could but... in the end..."  
  
Makoto lowered her gaze, her fists clinched. Without looking at them,   
she asked. "Where's Hogosuro?"  
  
Technuma sighed, but answered her anyway. "He followed the orderly   
that carried Yohann's corpse to the morgue, in the basement. You   
can't go there, though, since that place is only for authorized   
personnel and..." He couldn't finish, since Makoto was already   
heading towards the elevators.   
  
"Let her go. " Said Sonya. "She has to sort things out by herself,   
and this is her way to deal with this."  
  
"I guess..." said Technuma. "Do you think... you can handle the   
others for me?"  
  
"Go ahead. And... thank you. I'm aware you did your best."  
  
'I wish that was true.' Thought Technuma. Answering with a nod, he   
walked away.  
  
  
Makoto arrived at the basement, slightly trembling by the force of   
her own emotions. Her mind was in chaos, a thousand thoughts trying   
to run at the same time. She had already had to send a couple of   
orderlies to receive medical attention when they tried to stop her,   
but she didn't stop her search.   
  
'This darn place is a labyrinth!' she thought when she passed the   
same corner for the third time. 'This is going to take me forever.'   
Makoto was about to try to find the elevators when she heard someone   
talking in the distance. Out of reflex, she began to follow the voice.   
A few moments later, she was able to discern the words.  
  
"But sir... you can't stay here! It's against regulations!" said a   
voice she didn't recognize; however, the second voice was one she   
would recognize anywhere.  
  
"You're not the first one that tells me that." Said the Guardian.   
"But I already talked with your administrator. I can remain here as   
long as I want."  
  
"I'll have to ask for confirmation, you know?"  
  
"Whatever... but I'll stay here, and that's final."  
  
Makoto was still trying to understand what she had heard, when an   
orderly suddenly went by in front of her. Fortunately, he didn't   
notice her, but she could see that the orderly was fuming. Once he   
was out of sight, Makoto turned around the corner.  
  
Standing in front of the morgue's doors, was the Guardian. He had his   
arms crossed in front of his chest, his eyes closed. He was really   
looking imposing, his expression grim. It looked like nothing short   
of an armored car could move him away from where he was standing.   
  
Makoto wasn't impressed. She walked in front of him, and stood firm.   
  
Without opening his eyes, the Guardian asked. "What are you doing   
here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question. " returned Makoto. "But that's   
not the point here. What I want to know is why?" When he didn't say a   
thing, she continued. "Dammit, Hogosuro! You could have at least   
tried to use your healing thing-a-majing on his body! But no, you had   
to betray him and give your authorization for that... that... see, I   
can't say it!"  
  
The Guardian remained silent for a few more seconds, his expression   
unchanged. Softly, he talked again. "I couldn't."  
  
"But why?" asked Makoto in turn, disheveled.  
  
"Two reasons... one, my healing ray doesn't work on death tissue." He   
then opened his eyes, and looked at Makoto directly in the eyes. His   
look was full of sadness. "And two... my unit is destroyed. It doesn't   
work."  
  
Makoto didn't answer to that, noticing for the first time that the   
Guardian was deeply hurt by what she told him before.   
  
The Guardian then closed his eyes again, and continued. "Makoto...   
don't you think that, if I were fully operational, I wouldn't have   
tried that already? Dammit, do you think that I wasn't going to try   
it the very moment I entered his room and saw those doctors pumping   
all kind of drugs in his body, and giving him electric shocks strong   
enough to send his body flying up in the air?"  
  
Makoto looked down at the floor, feeling sick. The Guardian didn't   
notice it, and continued.  
  
"When I saw that, my first thought was to send all of them flying   
through the air. Only the sight of Dr. Redwing attending him stopped   
me." He then closed his fists, the only concession he made to show   
his frustration. "I own the Lieutenant my very existence... he gave   
me a purpose, a new mission. And more importantly... thanks to him, I   
met you."  
  
No one said a word for a minute, both remaining still in their places.   
Without saying anything, Makoto moved closer to the Guardian, and   
placed a hand on his arm. When he opened his eyes, she said. "I...   
I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight... it's just that... with all   
that happened... and I felt so frustrated to see everyone pained..."   
She couldn't continue, fearing that her voice would crack in any   
moment. She then looked down, not wanting to see him in the eyes.   
Makoto released her holding on his arm, and embraced herself.   
  
The Guardian, seeing her reaction, unfolded his arms, and very gently,   
put his right hand under Makoto's chin and made her raise her face   
until they were looking at their eyes again. He then tried to finish   
what she was saying. "... And since I was a convenient target, you   
lashed on me, right?"   
  
"I'm sorry..." said Makoto, softly.  
  
The Guardian didn't say a word. Instead, he moved his hand away from   
her face, and opened his arms in a silent invitation. Makoto didn't   
hesitate, and accepted, embracing him and finally releasing the tears   
she had fought all that time. The Guardian embraced her gently,   
offering his support. They remained in that position for a few   
minutes, not paying attention to their surroundings. When Makoto's   
tears subsided, the Guardian spoke softly. "I truly envy you." When   
Makoto raised her face from his chest, he looked down at her, his   
expression painfully sad. "At least, you can cry..."  
  
Makoto didn't say a thing; instead she looked at one side, leaning   
against his chest. For a moment, she expected to hear to his heartbeat,  
but then she remembered his constitution. Sighing, she finally spoke.   
"Don't worry... I can cry for both of us."  
  
"Thank you..." said the Guardian.   
  
"So... what will happen now?" asked Makoto.  
  
The Guardian took his time, thinking what to answer. Absentmindedly,   
he began to gently caress her hair. Makoto didn't mind the attention,   
remaining still.   
  
"I don't know, Makoto." Finally said the Guardian.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  



	20. Chapter 20

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST  
  
  
Chapter 20: Reflections of a lifetime.  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
Silence.  
  
Peace.  
  
Emptiness.  
  
Those are the first words that come to my mind. What am I doing here? I   
can't remember… There's nothing but blackness here. But I don't mind.  
  
The last thing I can remember is being in a place full of sorrow and pain.   
But… how do I know the meaning of those words? They seem so strange, so   
alien to me, and still… They are so familiar.  
  
But that doesn't matter in this place. I don't want anything to disturb   
the peace and quiet here. How did I arrive? I don't know, and I don't   
care. It's so peaceful here… no more problems. No more responsibilities.   
No more pain. No more lies…  
  
No more happiness. No more love.  
  
Love? What is love? Did I know the meaning of love? Did I ever experience   
it? Was it good? Was it bad?   
  
That doesn't matter anymore. The only thing I know now is that I'm better   
here than… wherever I was before. It's so nice here… and I feel so tired.   
Perhaps if I rest for a while, I may be able to go… to where I'm supposed   
to go. Just for a little while… enough to rest… just… enough… to…  
  
"You shouldn't rest when you have so many things to do, son."  
  
What was that? I thought I was alone here. What is disturbing my rest? I   
try to find the origin of that… whatever it is.   
  
There.   
  
A man. And how do I know that is a man? Doesn't matter. The man is looking   
at me with a strange look in his eyes. As if he is… mad at me. But why? Do   
I know him? He looks familiar, though…  
  
"You really disappoint me, Yohann." Said the man. Yohann? Is that my name?   
He doesn't give me the chance to think about it, though. He continues   
talking to me. "I never expected for you to take the cowards exit. I   
always thought you were better than that."  
  
What is he talking about? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? And   
what? I can't remember…  
  
I can't think anymore, since he interrupted me. "Come with me, Yohann. I   
want to show you something." He then begins to move away from me. Should I   
follow him? I don't want to leave this place, but am I supposed to go with   
him? This is so confusing…  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? We don't have all eternity."  
  
He sounds… angry. I don't like angry. Looks like I don't have a choice   
here, so I begin to follow the man. He remains silent for a while, so I   
take a good look at him.   
  
He looks old. At least, he's older than I am. But how do I know that? This   
is confusing, knowing things that I'm not so sure I really know. I   
continue looking at him, and see that he is wearing some sort of… uniform?   
Yes, that's the word. A dark uniform… military one? Oh, well… I won't   
fight this memory thing anymore, it only leaves me dizzy trying to figure   
it out.   
  
Yes, it's a military uniform. But why does it looks familiar too? Did I   
wear one… in the place I was before coming here? And where are we going?  
  
The strange man begins to talk to me again. "I understand that this…   
experience must be disorienting for you, son. At least, that is what I've   
been told about." That doesn't make sense, does it? Disorienting? "And   
for your looks, it seems that I'm right. But don't worry Yohann. I'll help   
you to remember everything."  
  
Remember… what? Did I forgot something?  
  
"Ah, here we are." I look around. There's still blackness all around us. I   
don't understand what he's talking about. "Now Yohann, I want you to keep   
in mind that what you are about to see are only shadows. They can't harm   
you. Are you ready?"  
  
What can I say to that? I can hardly make sense to what he's talking   
about. But he doesn't give me the chance to answer. He takes something out   
of a pocket from his uniform. It looks like a… clock? Yes, a clock. He   
raises his hand with the clock on it, and does something with it.   
  
And all of a sudden, we are no longer surrounded by blackness.  
  
We are now standing on a street. The street is full of… people. A crowd.   
But why are they all look so tense? I don't like this place. I want to go   
back to the blackness. To that peaceful, comforting blackness.  
  
The man that brought me here touches my shoulder, and points to a young   
couple that gets out of a building. They are carrying a boy. A very young   
boy, he looks like no more than two or three years old.   
  
"Do you know who they are, Yohann?" He asks me. I look more intently at   
the couple and the child. They look familiar, but I'm not sure. The man   
keeps talking. "We are looking at the past, Yohann. To your past, to be   
precise. Those are your parents… and the young child is you. You were so   
cute at that age, don't you think?"  
  
I look closely at the couple and the child. Yes… now that my companion   
mentions it, they do look like me in some ways. And the little tike… he   
looks like them. He has the face of the man, and the eyes and hair of   
the woman. But there's something wrong with them… they look scared. But   
of what? I get my answer too soon.  
  
All of a sudden, the air vibrates with a howl… no, not a howl. What is   
that? I force my memory, and a word comes to the surface. A siren. An   
air-raid siren. The people on the street begin to run without direction,   
pushing and sometimes trampling each other, everybody screaming. I try to   
look for my… parents, but I can't see them anywhere. It doesn't take long   
for the streets to be empty, but the siren continues its wailing. When I   
try to ask my companion if he can do something about that irritating noise,   
I notice that he looks… sad. Unhappy.   
  
I look at him, not knowing why he looks like that. Then, all of a sudden,   
a new sound grabs my attention. It's a high-pitched whistling kind of   
noise. And it seems to come from above us. When I look up, I hardly   
have time to see an object coming right at us…  
  
Suddenly all around us is pure whiteness.   
  
I cover my face with my hands, trying to shield my eyes from that burst of   
light. I can feel myself trembling… I don't know why, but I know that   
something terrible just happened. When I finally move my hands away, I   
look around… and drop to my knees.  
  
Where once a city stood, now only mountains of ruins exist. Not a single   
living thing in sight, besides my companion and me. I look up at him, in   
hopes that he tells me what happened.  
  
As if he was reading my mind, he talks again. "Yes, Yohann. Nothing   
survived this. Well, almost nothing. Let me explain.  
  
"What you see here is your homeworld. The inhabitants never learned how to   
live with each other, and instead decided to indulge themselves in greed,   
ambition and self-loathing. They began to waste the resources of their   
world, and as a result, they dilapidated them. In their mad quest for more   
resources, they began to wage war against each other. What we just saw was   
the last of the cities that tried to remain neutral, and got destroyed by   
its neighbors. A real pity…"  
  
I look around one more time, the meaning of his words engraving like fire   
on my mind. How could people do this to each other? Why didn't they talk,   
dialogued among themselves? Surely, there was a solution!   
  
"But not everything was lost, you know?" continued the man. "You see,   
three days have passed since the bombs destroyed this place. Look."   
  
I don't know what he means with that, but I look in the direction he's   
looking at. At first, I see nothing but heavy clouds obscuring the skies.   
It takes me a while to see a strange light penetrating the thick overcast,   
but after a few moments, the light comes out of the clouds, and I finally   
can see the source.  
  
It's a silver colored… thing. I blink a few times, trying to remember what   
is that thing. Somehow, I know what it is, and I could name it if I could   
only remember the word… a ship. Yes, a ship. No… not a ship. A starship.   
That thing is a starship! It just floats there, effortlessly. It remains   
there for some time before finally landing not far from where we are.  
  
"That is one of the exploration vessels of the Agency." Begins to explain   
my companion. "The Agency had been monitoring this system for quite a   
while, but didn't want to interfere in their affairs. That is not their   
work. Anyway, let's watch, shall we?"  
  
I nod in agreement. Besides, what could I say? We remain silent, watching   
how the… what is the word? Passengers? No, it's not that… crew, that's it!   
The crew left the starship and began to wander around, each one holding a   
strange looking object on their hands. They are dressed with strange   
looking clothes… again, I stumble with my memory… yes, spacesuits. It   
makes sense, since I don't think they could survive in this place after   
the war, and they come from space.  
  
All of a sudden, one of the men began to wave his arms, and the rest   
converge to where he is. My companion and me follow suit, until all of us   
are next to a particularly big mountain of debris. The one that called the   
others is obviously nervous, because he keeps pointing to the thing he   
holds and the debris. Another man begins to move his arm, and all the   
others take something from their backs. I watch fascinated when all of   
them aim at the debris, and in unison, from the new objects came out beams   
of light that begin to destroy the ruins. In an instant, a cave… no, not a   
cave… a passage is open for them to enter.   
  
"Now, watch closely Yohann. This might interest you." Said my companion.   
He didn't have to say it, because I'm really curious. Two of the men   
entered the passage, while the rest kept watching. It didn't take long for   
the others to return, and one of them seems to be carrying in his arms   
something. I can't contain my curiosity, and come closer to them.   
  
To my surprise, that man is carrying a small child… a child I recognize.   
That little child is I!  
  
The man that ordered the others to open the passage signals the one that   
carries my younger self to move, what he does. The one carrying… me runs   
towards the starship, while the rest take out the first objects they   
were using and separate again, looking intently all over the place. It   
takes them a while to look all over the place, but finally everybody   
returns to the starship and board it. In a matter of moments, the starship   
begins to move away, and disappears in the clouds.  
  
"You were really lucky, Yohann." I turn around and look at my companion.   
He seems to be smiling, but I'm not quite sure. "It was by sheer luck that   
the crew of that vessel found you. Your life signals were too weak, and   
they could have missed you. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. That was   
one of the dozens of exploration vessels that searched the whole planet,   
and the only one that found a survivor.   
  
"You're the only survivor of your whole planet. The ships kept searching   
for two months, but found no one else alive."  
  
No… It can't be… a whole planet… a whole civilization… destroyed. That…   
that is completely insane! Pure madness! But something inside me tells me   
that my companion speaks the truth. Still, it pains me to know that.   
  
My companion put his hand in my shoulder, interrupting my train of thought.   
"Come, Yohann. There's nothing else we can learn here. And you have lots   
more to learn." He then took out the clock he used before, and raised it   
again. In an instant, we were back in the blackness. I don't know what to   
think… this is too strange… It doesn't make sense to me…  
  
"Follow me, Yohann. This is going to interest you." I don't want to follow   
him, but looks like I don't have an option. Besides, this man seems to   
know who I am, and has the answers to the questions that are starting   
to pop in my mind. Well, why not? I begin to follow him. He kept silent   
for a while, and I wanted to ask him so many things… but his expression is   
so serene… and closed. I didn't press the matter, and continued our silent   
walk.  
  
Looks like we're here… wherever here is. My companion takes his clock and   
does something with it. Again, the blackness disappears, and a new place   
takes form around us. I look around, and notice that we are in a city of   
some sorts. But on the contrary of the one that was destroyed, this one   
looks cleaner, more… efficient. There is people coming and going from the   
buildings, and look happy.   
  
My companion looks around too, and seems to be nostalgic. He takes me by   
the arm, and guides me towards one of the buildings. While we walk, he   
begins to talk again… finally, some answers! "We are now on the Agency's   
homeworld; the hospital facilities next to one of the starports, to be   
precise. This is the place where you were brought, and spent four months   
in intensive care. We came here because an important event is about to   
take place. Follow me."   
  
We continue walking down a corridor, and finally reach a door. Hey, why he   
isn't stopping? Can't he see the door is closed? I'm about to tell him   
that when he simply walks through the door! How he did that? I can't make   
myself another question, since he pulled me along, and me too went through   
the door like if it wasn't there!   
  
"I already told you, Yohann. All these are only shadows." Now he reminds   
me! "Now, pay attention." Of course I pay attention.  
  
In the room, are a nurse and a man. He doesn't look older than… what,   
twenty-five? The nurse is looking at something in her hands; looks like a   
piece of paper or something. She's the first one that starts to talk.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be in order, Captain."  
  
That man… is a captain? Captain of what?  
  
"Then we can proceed with the rest of the paperwork?" what paperwork is he   
talking about?  
  
"That's the only thing that will take some time. Mere details, you   
understand." I wonder if everything is like this… "I understand your unit   
is the one that found him, isn't it?"  
  
"That's right. We weren't sure he could make the trip back to the   
mothership, but the kid proved us wrong. The medical officer catalogued   
his survival as nothing short of a miracle."  
  
"At least, he resisted the trip back here." Who are they talking about?   
Whoever that… kid is, he must be really tough. "This last months have been   
a struggle uphill for him, but now he's out of danger. Your unit got   
really attached to him, I noticed."  
  
"He taught a big lesson… not to mention he was a real inspiration after   
each mission we underwent. Some of the guys wanted to make him the mascot   
of the ship." Well… that sounds nice… I think.  
  
"Almost all the members of your unit came here to visit him, but no one   
has visited him as much as you, sir." The nurse seems to be satisfied with   
this person…  
  
This captain character looks like a tough guy, but he certainly is a   
marshmallow on the inside, it seems. Mmmm… somehow, this guy looks   
familiar…  
  
"Well… you see… we've grown really close to each other. We talked a lot,   
and that helped both of us. He is pretty intelligent for his age, you   
know? He wants to know so many things, and I am the only person that   
he seems to be comfortable with. Our relationship grew during this last   
weeks; that's the reason I decided to take this step."  
  
"And I'm glad you are the one that wants to take care of him. That kid   
needs lots of support right now. The only thing that remains is his name.   
He didn't know his name, and personally, I don't blame him. He suffered a   
rather traumatic experience."  
  
That poor kid… at least, the people here helped him.  
  
"Well, since it's my responsibility now, I'll name him." I hope this   
captain chooses a good name! He writes something on the paper, and gives   
it back to the nurse. She smiles when he read it… I wonder what name   
he gave to the kid.   
  
"The first name is nice… but why did you chose that last one?"  
  
"For two reasons. One, because he has been the bearer of strength for all   
of us, shining brightly in our minds and hearts, and second, because of   
the name of our ship."  
  
"And what is the name of your ship, captain?" hey, that's a good question!  
  
"The 'lucky star'" Oh, boy… he has to be kidding!  
  
"Pretty appropriate, under the circumstances. His name will certainly   
stand in the files." That is certainly putting it mildly! I hope he didn't   
name the kid Lucky! That would be embarrassing! "Now, do you want to let   
me tell him the news, or do you prefer to do it yourself, captain?"  
  
"I'll do it myself, thank you. Is he awake?"  
  
Why does the nurse look so downcast? I thought everything was fine by now.   
"Yes, he's awake. You know, captain? If it weren't for the visits of your   
ship partners and you, that boy would have never reacted. He's so shy,   
introverted… closed into himself. It's going to be a battle for him to   
express his mind and feelings. Do I make any sense to you?"  
  
"Yes, he's going to be quite a challenge… now, if you excuse me, I'll pay   
him another visit."   
  
We watched as the man got out, and began to follow him. Shortly, he   
arrived at another wing of the building, where a lot of kids were playing.   
One of them was certainly the isolated type. And that's precisely the kid   
the two of them were referring at. As soon as the captain entered the   
place, the kid went straight to him and embraced him. Those two seem to be   
very close.  
  
"Hi there, tiger! You've behaved, haven't you?"   
  
"Uh, huh!" Hey, I know that kid! But… who could he be? "And you? Are you   
going to leave soon?"  
  
"I'm afraid yes…" hey, what's wrong with this guy? That's not the kind of   
thing you should tell a kid that age! "But this will be the last time we   
see each other here."  
  
"You don't want to see me again?" Poor kid…   
  
"No, it's not that! Listen… do you remember what we discussed the other   
day?" I wonder… is it related to what he and the nurse talked before?   
"About… well, you know…"  
  
"Yeah… you be my new daddy?" So… that's it!  
  
"Yes… do you still want me to be?"  
  
The kid doesn't say a thing for a moment… he looks afraid, hesitant. I   
look to my companion, but he doesn't seem to be preoccupied. In fact, he   
looks quite… smug?   
  
The kid continues without uttering a word… but he seems to be a guy with   
initiative! He embraces the captain with all the strength of his little   
arms. And the captain… well, the look of happiness that shines on his face   
is undeniable. I hope those two are happy together…  
  
My companion drags me away from the tender scene and we end up waiting   
next to the nurse we saw before. It doesn't take long before the captain   
returns. The nurse looks at him, curiosity clear on her face.   
"Everything is all right?"  
  
"Yes… better than I expected." The captain looks ready to cry… and I don't   
blame him.   
  
"Do you want the papers be sent to your actual assignment, sir?"  
  
"No. This was my last trip on the 'Lucky Star'. I've been reassigned to   
another post."   
  
"I see. So, where are you now?" The nurse picked up another piece of   
paper. I hope this doesn't cause too much trouble.  
  
"I've been reassigned to the Diplomatic Corps. I'll give you my full data   
as soon as I'm installed. Now, if you excuse me, I have to report to my   
new station."  
  
"Of course, sir."   
  
My companion raised his clock one more time, and the scene disappeared. We   
begin to walk again, and I can't help but feel a sense of… attachment to   
what I witnessed. Hey, wait a moment! That kid… that kid was me! They were   
talking about me! And that captain… how could I have missed it! He looked   
like my companion, but only younger! I have to stop for a moment and think   
about it… this is too much!  
  
"Good. You're beginning to remember." I look at my companion… he's smiling   
at me. "I was beginning to wonder when would you start remembering, Yohann."  
we continue walking, all the while he keeps talking.   
"That was the happiest day of my life. A lot of my shipmates were trying   
to do the same, you know? We all had grown so attached to you… but you   
clearly showed everyone that you had a mind of your own. You didn't want   
anyone else around you but me… and I still feel honored for that."  
  
I don't know why… but I feel pretty happy now. I look at my companion   
again, and that happiness intensifies. That's strange… or perhaps not. I   
wish I could remember his name, but… if things keep going at this rate,   
I'll remember it soon. I hope so. Meanwhile, we continue walking towards   
what's supposed to be next.  
  
* * * *  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto and Laurella had gathered at the   
temple. The others had gone to finish their respective chores and   
compromises; this didn't bother the rest, since this was an impromptu   
meeting.   
  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Mamoru. He was embracing Usagi in an   
effort to keep her calm. So far, he was doing a good job, since the leader   
of the Senshi was looking better than before.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Said Ami. "Tactically, this would be the best moment to   
finish what Yohann had started, but…" she hesitated when she reached that   
point.  
  
Minako chose that moment to speak, while she held Ami's hand in hers. "I   
guess I understand you. We are not at our best to continue, and more since   
Robin is also sick." She sighed, and closed her eyes. "This is really   
taking a toll on all of us."  
  
"Hogosuro has taken this pretty harshly." Said Makoto. "He refuses to move   
from the hospital until all proceedings are done. I tried to convince him   
to get some rest, since he's not in top shape right now… but he's really   
stubborn."  
  
"And the same goes for Sonya." Continued Rei. "She returned to the base,   
stating that she wanted to help Alex to finish the repairs. But I think   
that she really wanted to escape her own pain…"  
  
"The one I don't want to talk about this, is Alex." Said Laurella. "She   
has quite a temper, and when she knows about what happened… I don't want   
to be close to her."  
  
"I'll talk with her." Said Usagi. Everybody looked at her, worry evident   
in their eyes. "We can talk about this, and perhaps… I can help her to get   
over with her own pain… unlike others…"  
  
"Love, you did great." Said Mamoru, tightening his embrace. "Nobody could   
have done better under those circumstances. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"We all have told you that, Usagi." Added Rei. "She would have known one   
way or another… it was just… bad luck that it happened with you present."  
  
"Yes… I guess you're right." Sighed Usagi. Nobody said a thing after a few   
moments, each one deep in their own thoughts.   
  
Laurella was the first one to break the silence. "Does anybody knows how   
many bases he closed?"  
  
"Including the first three we went with him… eighteen." Said Ami. "Why do   
you ask?"  
  
Laurella didn't say anything immediately. Instead, she opened the shopping   
bag she was carrying with her, and placed Yohann's armor on the table. Her   
actions elicited a collective gasp. Noticing that, she began to explain.   
"Technuma and Dr. Mizuno helped me to get his armor back, don't worry."  
  
"But why did you take it?" asked Minako.  
  
"I couldn't trust that it was going to be safe at the hospital. Who knows   
what might have happened?" answered Laurella. "Anyway… I've been thinking…   
why not finish what we all started? I mean… that would be the best way to…   
to honor his memory, don't you think?"  
  
"That's a good idea, and personally, I approve it." Said Makoto. "But   
still, that doesn't explain why you took it."  
  
"Guys, remember that Yohann erased all the files related to Cauldron's log   
back at the base." Said Laurella, "and that included Alex. He was the only   
one, besides Cauldron, who knew where those places are."  
  
"I see." Commented Ami. "So, it's logical to assume that he stored the   
location in his armor's memory banks. Good thinking Laurella!"  
  
"I don't know…" muttered Usagi, drawing the general attention. "Wouldn't   
that be like… invading his personal thoughts? Personally, I wouldn't like   
someone rummaging on my personal things if… if something happened to me.   
It wouldn't be right…"  
  
"Then, what do you suggest?" asked Mamoru, looking at her with pride on   
his eyes.   
  
"That decision must be taken by the two people most close to him." Said   
Usagi. "Robin… and Alex."  
  
"You're right." Said Laurella. "I'm sorry… I don't know what I was   
thinking… it's just that…"  
  
"It's all right, Laurella. We understand." Said Minako, smiling faintly at   
her friend.  
  
After that, the general conversation derived to other themes, but the   
slight atmosphere of depression kept hanging around the place for the   
duration…  
  
* * * *  
  
Technuma was seated at one of the personnel lounges at the hospital,   
drinking some coffee after his turn ended. He felt completely drained, and   
only his own training had helped him to finish his work. He did it fine,   
but he didn't put his heart on it. As a matter of fact…  
  
'All this situation is completely my fault.' He thought. 'I should have   
listened to them, instead of imposing myself.'  
  
Absentmindedly, he acknowledged the greetings of his fellow co-workers,   
but all in all he remained brooding. After finishing his cup of coffee, he   
leaned back on his seat, closing his eyes. He had never felt so depressed   
since he faced Gallagher and knew the truth about the Prime. Over and over   
again, the talk he had had with Akane kept replaying in his mind, haunting   
him.   
  
'Why?' he thought one more time. 'Why did I react like that? I should have   
accepted their relationship, instead of stopping it. I should have   
supported them, instead of chastising him. I should… have talked with   
them.' He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, trying to find some way to   
calm his troubled mind.   
  
"Would you mind if I join you?" The voice that interrupted him was a   
welcome interruption, but still, in the end it only added to his own   
troubled thoughts.  
  
"Be my guest, Akane." He opened his eyes, and watched as Dr. Mizuno poured   
herself another cup of coffee and took a seat next to him. Once she was   
settled, he spoke again. "Are you going to tell me that you were right?   
Because if it is, you're welcome. You were right, in all respects."  
  
Dr. Mizuno didn't say a thing immediately. Instead, she took a sip of   
coffee and remained silent for a few moments. Without looking at him, she   
answered. "There's no need for me to say a thing, Ulysses. There's   
nothing else any one of us could say."  
  
"Yes… I guess you're right." Admitted Technuma. "And that's the hardest   
part… to know that everything's my fault…"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Ulysses." Said Akane, seeing where his thoughts   
were going. "It could have happened one way or the other."  
  
"No, Akane… it was my fault. It was I the one that forced Yohann to run   
away… it was my decision the one that put my own daughter under so much   
stress… and it was my fault that he is now dead, causing my daughter to be   
in such a terrible state." Concluded Technuma.  
  
"Ulysses, don't say that, please." Said Akane, placing a comforting hand   
on his shoulder. "You are in no blame of what happened. You saw your   
mistakes, and were on the way to correct them. It's just that…" she   
couldn't finish, since a sudden lump in her throat prevented her.  
  
"Don't say anything else, Akane." Said Technuma after a while. "You know   
as well as myself that this whole situation is completely my fault. And   
nothing will change the hard facts now…" he slumped even more in his seat   
when he said that.  
  
Both doctors remained silent after that, each one deep in thought.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well, that shall do it." Said Alex. After she was able to put a few   
maintenance bots online, she had started by reestablishing the etherlink   
all over the base to speed up the repairs. Her next priority was to repair   
the damaged links to the War Room in order to obtain the backup data from   
the inner computers. "Now, to put this place back in order!"  
  
She was in the middle of copying the files when Sonya entered the   
Computers Room. "Hey, Sonya!" greeted Alex. "Long time no see! You caught   
me in the middle of hard work! So, how's everything going on in the   
outside world? Crazy as ever?"  
  
Sonya clinched her fists in order to control the sudden surge of emotions   
that flooded her mind and heart. She wasn't looking forward to tell Alex   
the latest happenings, and tried to gain more time. "Yes, Alex… everything   
is as crazy as ever. Say, do you have a damage report yet? The place looks   
in shambles."  
  
"Oh please, don't remind me! I still don't have a complete report, but   
what I have so far indicates a LOT of hard work ahead! Do you want a brief   
list?"  
  
"Yes please, Alex." 'Anything but let you know the worse news…' added   
Sonya for herself.  
  
"Ok, here goes…" with that, Alex started her rundown. "We lost completely   
all the weapons in the armory, as well as practically all the equipment at   
the Medical Ward. Engineering seems to have a few tools left, but the   
specialized ones are gone. The hangar is still operational, at least! But   
we lost almost all of the replicators all over the base, so we'll have to   
find another source of materials until at least one replicator is back in   
operation. The laboratory was almost destroyed, but most of the material   
can be replaced with local supplies, with the exception of the   
Nanoreactors. We can count ourselves lucky that the desalinization plant   
and the power reactor weren't touched!   
  
"Now, as for the mansion above us… well, it will be better to say that it   
will be better to completely refit it instead of trying to repair it. At   
least, with the desalinization plant working, getting hard cash from the   
minerals and precious metals from it to finance the repairs won't be a   
problem. That's all I know for now, but when the repairs on the etherlink   
are finished I'll be able to get a more accurate damage report."  
  
"Thanks Alex, you're very efficient, as always." Said Sonya, smiling   
faintly. "No wonder the Lieutenant is so fond of you." As soon as the   
words left her mouth, Sonya cursed herself.  
  
"Yeah! And speaking of my pork chops, how is he? I haven't heard anything   
since the girls mentionned that he was in the hospital. Any news on his   
condition?" inquired Alex.  
  
"Ahhh… Alex, yes, there was a change in his condition…" started Sonya, her   
voice trembling slightly.  
  
"Aaah, that's so good to know!" interrupted Alex. "I bet he's about to get   
released from the hospital as we speak! He's always been a fighter, you   
know? Nothing has kept him out of the action for long!!"  
  
"Alex…" began anew Sonya. "What… are you doing now, precisely?"  
  
"I'm copying the security files from the backups in the War Room. Why do   
you ask?" asked Alex, puzzled.  
  
"You should better stop for now, Alex. I… I have something serious to tell   
you."  
  
Alex didn't answer immediately. Instead, a series of code strings appeared   
on a screen. "all right, I put the copying process in auto. Now, Sonya…   
what is it?"  
  
"Thank you Alex. The girls and myself went to the hospital a couple of   
hours ago… Usagi, Robin, Ami and Minako were the first ones that reached   
the hospital…" Sonya continued explaining the events that transpired after   
the first group arrived to the hospital.  
  
"… and that's what happened until now." Finished Sonya. "Alex… I'm sorry."  
  
"Sonya…" said Alex, after a brief silence. "if it's a joke, it's not   
funny… it's rather bizarre and macabre…"  
  
"It's… it's no joke, Alex." Answered Sonya, a couple of tears running down   
her face. "The autopsy is scheduled for tomorrow morning. Hogosuro and I   
have already signed the legal forms. He's at the hospital right now,   
waiting for… for… everything to end."  
  
"He… he's dead." Said Alex, her voice subdued. "But… that's not possible.   
It can't be! There's no way he can be dead! I refuse to believe it! You   
are lying Sonya! He can't be dead! Not my Yohann! he can't die like that!!"  
  
In that instant, all activity in the base ceased, the lights going dimmer   
until the light was no more than the one caste by a few candles. The soft   
murmur of the maintenance bots stopped, sending the whole base into   
a deafening silence.   
  
Sonya looked around during the whole happening, an icy chill running down   
her spine. "Alex? Alex, are you there?" when she didn't get an immediate   
answer, she hurried towards a computer console, and activated it. "Alex,   
answer me! Where are you? Alex! ALEX!!"  
  
"I… I'm here, Sonya." Finally answered Alex. "I… had to shut down for a   
moment." Sonya sighed in relief. Alex continued. "Sonya… what's going to   
happen now? What are we going to do? What's going to happen with us?"  
  
"Alex… for starters, what about finishing the repairs to the base?"  
  
"What for?" retorted Alex. "this place is useless now that he's gone… and   
so do I…"  
  
"Alex, don't say that!" retorted Sonya. "Do you really think the Lieutenant   
thought so low of you? Don't you remember what he said in that recorded   
message? He trusted in you! He left you in charge of the base!   
HE charged YOU to keep an eye on the girls if something happened to him!  
  
"Are you going to let him down like that?"  
  
Alex kept silent for a couple of minutes, seemingly pondering what Sonya   
had said. Finally, she answered. "No… I won't let him down, and you know   
it."  
  
"So? What are you waiting for? Let's continue with the repairs, and make   
this base something he would have been proud to call home!"  
  
"yes… yes, you're right… he would have liked that, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Of course! And you're the perfect AI for the job!" punctuated Sonya.  
  
"Of course I am!" said Alex, her voice regaining a little more strength.   
"And after we finish here… do you think Ami would be interested in a   
homeless AI?"  
  
"Oh, Alex…" that was all Sonya could say, since she became overwhelmed by   
her own emotions in that instant and began to cry on the computer console…  
  
  
* * * *  
  
This whole experience has been… enlightening, to say the very least! My   
companion has been taking me to one place to another, showing me what was   
my life. The first day me an my adoptive father moved to our new home… the   
years I spent at school… how I was criticized by my classmates at first,   
and how I closed even more into myself, forcing me to focus on my studies   
harder than anybody else… the day I told my father that I wanted to join   
the Agency's Academy… my first exploration mission to a parallel universe…   
  
During the whole recollection, my companion kept pointing out the details   
that otherwise I could have missed, but saying nothing else besides that.   
Well, I'm not going to complain, but I wish he could say something else   
besides the obvious!  
  
It was until we reached the last year of my life that everything changed.  
  
When I saw that scene in the Observation Post when I was sent to my last   
mission, the final pieces fell into place. My companion… he's my   
commanding officer! Even more…  
  
HE IS MY FATHER!!  
  
"Good." Said my companion… no, my father! "You finally remembered who are   
you. But it take you long enough, boy." He then signaled in front of us   
again. "Now, keep watching, since this is vital."  
  
What can I say to that order? So, I keep watching.   
  
Oh, boy… how could I have forgotten her? Alex… my companion… my friend.   
The Leviathan… the crash landing… Oooh, so THAT'S why we were found! Alex   
forgot to lose the link. She was so worried for me…  
  
Those young ladies taking Alex and me to that temple… the one with the   
glaive is beautiful, I must say… the time I spent asleep… Oh, man! There   
she is again! She's talking with me… oh, what a lovely voice… Robin   
Redwing? The name fits her like a glove… she looks like a paradise bird…   
  
"Down, boy, down!" I turn around, and notice that my father is looking at   
me with an amused look. "Just keep watching… and stop drooling!"  
  
Well, I keep watching… That's strange; I never noticed before that faint   
glow the first time we touched. The first meeting I have with her   
companions… the return to the Leviathan… the recorded message stating   
the true nature of my mission… the return to the city… The construction of   
the base… our training together… My, what a kiss! That's something I   
should have never forgot… our first mission…  
  
Cauldron…  
  
"Yes, son. Cauldron." Added my father. "The greatest threat you all have   
faced so far."  
  
The preparations we make for our second mission… Oh dear God… Robin   
kidnapped by Cauldron… my nervous breakdown… the girls going alone to the   
next base… my talk with Robin's father… our encounter at Rainbow… meeting   
the Guardian… the frantic time we spent there… our near destruction at   
hands of Cauldron… our mysterious ally of the Infinity…  
  
The kidnapping of the girls' families at hands of Cauldron… our rushed   
departure towards England… our battle against the hostages, so horribly   
altered by that monster… Sonya and the others rescuing us… Chibi-Usa   
escaping the device, but ending up inside that energy cocoon… Our last   
encounter with Cauldron and his new ally, MerLynn… Our return to the base,   
only to find out that we don't have the means to heal their families…  
  
Luna rushing to tell us that help from our ally is on its way… the arrival   
of the Nanoreactors… the confrontation with Technuma… Robin's anguish when   
Technuma tested his treatment without telling anyone… the wait until the   
process is complete… the success of his experiment and subsequent   
treatment of the others…   
  
The talk Technuma and I had regarding Robin… my decision of finishing the   
mission alone, leaving the others behind…   
  
"You really made a tactical error with that decision, son." Said my father.   
"why do you think I asked for the help of the Senshi? And why, in the   
Multiverse's name you had to leave behind that girl? Were you mad, or   
what?"  
  
I don't know what to answer to that… perhaps I really was mad. The only   
thing I can do for now is keep watching my life…  
  
I watch myself sealing one base after another, until I was flying away   
from the Amazonia base I closed… I watch Cauldron's ship blasting me out   
of the sky… and the Leviathan landing next to the wreckage. My goodness…   
Robin is the one that saved me!   
  
"She wasn't going to wait for you to return." Well, that's obvious! "I   
have to admit, that young lady has spunk."  
  
I keep watching.  
  
The trip to the hospital… the treatment I received… the stern looks   
Technuma sent my way in utter silence… Robin's arrival…  
  
Oh, dear lord… how could I have said such things to her?!?! I WAS   
completely crazy!! Hey… what am I doing? Oh, no… it's not possible… I… I   
killed myself!?! I… I…  
  
I… am dead.  
  
I hardly notice the blackness surrounding us again. Suddenly, I don't find   
it comforting anymore; instead, I find it oppressive…  
  
"Well, that's all son." I turn around and look at my father. "Now, it's   
time for you to make a decision." In that moment, a bright, pure white   
light appears in front of us. That light… is so warm… so calm… it's   
calling me…  
  
Next to it, another source of light appears. This one is slightly dimmer   
than the first one, and it has a somewhat foreboding quality to it. I   
don't like it… somehow, it promises pain and sorrow… but I find it   
equally attractive, somehow…  
  
"Well, son? What's your decision? Are you going to continue your path, or   
are you going to face what's in store for you?"  
  
I don't know… the bright light… it's so beautiful… I want to be with it…  
  
"Yohann…"  
  
That voice! It's… it is Robin's! Is she here? It can't be! She can't be   
dead as well!! Wait a minute… her voice… is coming… from the other light   
source…  
  
"Yohann… where are you? Why did you leave me? I need you…"  
  
She… she's calling me… she… she needs me. I…   
  
I need her.  
  
I turn around and look at my father. His expression is blank, and he isn't   
saying a thing. He seems to be expecting an answer from me.  
  
"Yohann."  
  
That's it. I made up my mind.   
  
I smile at my father, and he returns it. He seems pleased. Without   
hesitation, I leave him behind, and walk towards one of the lights…  
  
  
* * * *  
  
At the Gate of Time…  
  
Setsuna had been keeping watch of the Gate, at the same time sensing the   
Timestream. There had been a slight shift of it, and she was trying to   
assess the changes such shift would cause, when suddenly the Gate opened.   
Commander Galos walked through it, looking tired, but with a confident   
smile on his lips.   
  
Setsuna looked at him sternly, not a hint of amusement in her general body   
language. "I hope you're satisfied… the timestream is shifting."  
  
Galos lost his smile upon hearing that. Without further ado, he took his   
clock out of his pocket and pointed it towards the Gate. Immediately, a   
series of images appeared on it. Both him and Setsuna watched at them   
intently. Once the last image faded away, his smile returned.  
  
"You scared me for a moment there, Setsuna." He said. "I was seriously   
considering throwing myself to your feet and await your fair judgement."  
  
Setsuna blinked only once, her only concession to the impact his words had   
on her. She took a calming, deep breath to sort her thoughts, and finally   
addressed the Commander. "Well, at least be glad that you didn't betray my   
faith on you. Although you took a really big chance."  
  
"Believe me, I'm the first one relieved to have fulfilled my promise to   
you." Was his answer.  
  
Setsuna thought for a moment his words. "Now, would you be kind enough to   
tell me exactly what you did? It would be useful for me in the future."   
She smiled faintly at that last word. Certainly, it didn't have a true   
meaning in her line of work.  
  
The Commander smiled somewhat timidly at her, and answered her question.   
"Well… to be sincere, I did absolutely nothing." When he noticed her   
expression, he quickly explained. "The only things I did, were to   
point out certain details that he would have missed otherwise. Besides   
that, the final decision was made completely by him. I didn't intervene in   
that."  
  
"Are you completely sure about that?" she inquired, still a little   
skeptical.   
  
"Positively!" he answered, but his expression showed doubt as soon as he   
said that word. "Although… there were a couple of details that puzzled me   
during the whole experience…"  
  
"Which were?"  
  
"First, a little occurrence that happened during his first encounter with   
Miss Redwing…" he pondered that for a moment, but dismissed it the next.   
"Second… I don't know, but it seemed that Yohann was listening to   
something at the moment he made his decision. I didn't hear a thing,   
though…"  
  
A strange twinkle appeared briefly on Setsuna's eyes, completely unnoticed   
by the Commander. None said a thing for a few moments, each one thinking   
of what happened lastly. Setsuna was the first one to talk.  
  
"Anyway, things seem to be back in order now, don't you think?"  
  
"It looks like it." Commented the Commander. "But we all have a lot to do   
before we can say that everything's fine."  
  
"Indeed." Was Setsuna's last comment.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, bring up the next customer." Said the doctor in charge of the morgue.   
"We are way behind our schedule, remember?"  
  
"Ok, ok, hold your horses! Geez, did you forgot to take your coffee in the   
morning?" was the assistant's response, but still, he went to the freezers   
to retrieve the next body.  
  
The doctor only sighed, feeling weary. And this was just the first hour in   
the schedule! The doctor had found himself wishing that the 'good old days'   
returned. That is, if a person died, just cremated it on an open fire, and   
get done with it. No fuzz over the legal technicalities, and certainly no   
waste of his talents in this mind-numbing job!  
  
He got out of his reverie when his assistant rolled over the corpse.   
Taking the chart accompanying it, he took a mike next to him, and began to   
read in a tired voice. "Name of the deceased: Starr, Yohann. Age,   
approximately 23-24. Probable cause of decease: complete metabolic   
shutdown." At this, he raised an eyebrow and disconnected the microphone.   
"Well, it seems that we'll have a full day knowing what really went wrong   
with you." Turning the mike on again, he continued with his report.  
  
"The patient seems to be Caucasian, black haired, around six foot, seven   
inches…" he paused to lift an eyelid briefly. "Blue eyes, well muscled.   
There are no discernible recent scars that can be accounted to his death…   
No sign of concussions at first sight…" he paused the recording one more   
time, and took a scalpel from a nearby tray. Eyeing it closely, he resumed   
the recording. "I'm about to extract the brain, and send some samples to   
the lab, in order to assess if there were some neural dysfunctions that   
can be accounted for the decease…" He once again paused the recording, and   
leaned next to Yohann.  
  
"How I wish something exciting happened in this line of work…" the doctor   
muttered to himself.  
  
"Did you see the mammoth standing in front of the office?" commented his   
assistant in that moment. "He gave me the creeps when he looked at me when   
I arrived. I swear, he looked like he wanted to snap me in two!"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him. He asked me about this fellow here." The doctor paused   
for a moment, glad for the interruption. "Looks like they were good   
friends. He also asked me to tell him when the autopsy was over."  
  
"I heard a rumor that this guy's girlfriend," continued the assistant, and   
pointed at Yohann, "got into shock when she learned about his demise, and   
that she's in this hospital."  
  
"Where do you hear all this stuff, anyway? I thought you didn't like that   
kind of gossip." Asked the doctor, amused.  
  
"Hey, if it involves pretty chicks, I keep my ears open! The rumor says   
that she's gorgeous! And now that she's available…"  
  
The doctor shook his head, feeling sorry for the girl. His assistant was a   
perfect geek, and knew that he had as much chance at hitting a girl as a   
snowball in Hell. Dismissing his assistant's presence for the moment,   
he went back to work, placing the scalpel in Yohann's forehead and   
beginning to cut the flesh…  
  
He hadn't cut more than an inch when, all of a sudden, Yohann's right hand   
bolted and grabbed his wrist.   
  
This unexpected reaction didn't surprise him more than the fact that   
Yohann opened his eyes, and looked straight at him.   
  
The doctor felt his hands going numb, and didn't notice when he dropped   
the scalpel.   
  
His assistant looked at the whole thing mesmerized, his face a mix of   
fascination and revulsion.  
  
With a raspy voice, barely a whisper, Yohann addressed the doctor. "What…   
are… you… doing… to me?"  
  
Time seemed to stop in that moment, nobody moving. The impasse was broken   
when the assistant fainted, the noise shacking the doctor out of his   
stupor. Yanking his hand free from Yohann's grasp, he ran to a nearby   
intercom while Yohann closed his eyes again, a thin line of blood coming   
out of the cut from his forehead…  
  
  
* * * *  
  
It was a completely different Usagi the one that arrived the next day at   
the hospital in Mamoru's company. She couldn't believe the news when Ami   
called her the previous night! If it weren't for Robin's condition, she   
would have thought that the whole experience had been nothing but a bad   
dream. It had taken the combined efforts of the Senshi's families,   
Technuma's orders and Luna and Artemis' suggestions to convince everybody   
that only she and Mamoru should go to the hospital to visit their friends.   
It also took a titanic effort from Sonya and Ami to keep Alex in the base,   
since the AI was attempting to hack into the hospital's mainframe and make   
sure for herself that this time the information was accurate.   
  
After signing their entrance at the hospital's reception, the couple went   
straight to Yohann's room. There, they found the Guardian keeping watch in   
the corridor, his arms crossed over his massive chest.  
  
"Hello Hogosuro!" chirped Usagi. "How are you today? And what are you   
doing out here?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Said the Guardian, smiling at his friends. "And as   
for my presence here… well, I wasn't allowed to be inside, no matter how   
much I tried to convince the administrators of the contrary."  
  
"At least they allowed you to remain here." Commented Mamoru.  
  
"Only after I crushed a stretcher with my hands. Hospital's security   
stopped bugging me after that." Said the Guardian, smirking. He then   
added. "I hope the Lieutenant won't be too mad at me. They added the cost   
of the stretcher to his account."  
  
"Ouch." Grimaced Usagi, while Mamoru shook his head, but kept his smile.   
"So… how's Yohann?"  
  
"Resting." Said the Guardian. "And per Doctor Redwing's orders, only one   
person at a time can visit him. He's still weak after his… ordeal."  
  
"Oh…" Usagi frowned slightly, but before she could say a thing, Mamoru   
said. "In that case, it would be better if I go visit him."  
  
"Just a minute, muffin!" Mamoru almost jumped at the force on Usagi's   
voice. Undaunted, she added. "Why don't you go and check on Robin? I have   
a need for certain… answers I want to hear from him, and I prefer to get   
them on my own."  
  
"Usagi, are you sure?" asked Mamoru, suddenly worried… and not precisely   
for her…  
  
"Perfectly sure." She said. Noticing that Mamoru was still unsure about   
her decision, she decided to use her ultimate weapon: She flashed at him   
her most brilliant smile, at the same time she batted his way her   
eyelashes while giving him her most innocent and mischievous look. "Don't   
worry, nothing will happen. Now, would you please check on her? I am sure   
you won't object to do me such a petty favor, would you?"   
  
Mamoru knew he couldn't resist her once she decided to use those tactics   
on him. Sighing, he acknowledged her desires, and headed towards Robin's   
room; not after he gave her a quick kiss and murmuring in her ear. "You   
cheat."  
  
Before entering the room, Usagi addressed the Guardian. "Hogosuro, would   
you mind going with him?"  
  
"Sorry, but my duty is to guard the Lieutenant." Said the Guardian,   
unfazed.  
  
While the general public might thought that Usagi was a complete klutz,   
very few knew that, when she decided to put her mind onto it, she could   
very well be a real force to reckon. Unfortunately, the Guardian didn't   
know that, and he was about to find out in the most painful way…  
  
"But Hogosuro… don't you trust me? The only thing I'm going to do is have   
an amiable chat with Yohann. Nothing more, nothing else." Said Usagi.  
  
"I trust you, Usagi." Said the Guardian. "But…" he wasn't sure what else   
to say, and that proved to be his doom…  
  
'Oh, yes… now I got you right where I wanted!' thought Usagi. "Well, if   
you trust me… why don't you go and guard Robin as well?"  
  
"Guard her?" asked the Guardian, puzzled. "But… why?"  
  
"How can you ask that?" said Usagi, raising an eyebrow in disapproval.   
"You know, as well as myself, that they love each other. And what kind of   
thing do you think Yohann might thought if he learns that you haven't   
taken care of Robin during his absence?"  
  
"What?" asked the Guardian, confused. "But… that's not true!"  
  
"I know that, and you know that." Said Usagi, lowering her gaze. "But he   
doesn't know that." she then added. "And… don't you think he would think   
otherwise if I tell him that you're taking care of her?" Seeing that he   
was still undecided, she decided to press on. "Come on, we all will   
appreciate that gesture. Or aren't you our friend?"  
  
"But of course I'm your friend!" said the Guardian, scandalized. "What   
kind of question is that??"  
  
"Precisely the question he might ask, and you know it." Looking up straight   
into his eyes, Usagi finished with these words. "Go on. We'll be fine, and   
besides, I have my armor with me." She raised her hand with her ring on it.   
"If something happens, and I sincerely hope nothing will, mind you, I'll   
transform and call you all for backup. Satisfied?"  
  
The Guardian blinked only once, still trying to adequately process   
everything Usagi told him. Dropping his arms to his side in a clear sign   
of acceptance, he nodded at her, and headed towards Robin's room.  
  
Looking at his retreating form, Usagi sighed and thought. 'sorry for doing   
that, Hogosuro… but this is something I have to do… alone.' And after   
taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she entered Yohann's room. Upon   
crossing the threshold, the first thing she noticed were the IV's and the   
different monitors all hooked to his body. Taking good care of not making   
any noise, she closed and locked the door and walked next to his bed.  
  
Yohann was sleeping peacefully, in part from his exhaustion and in part   
from the tranquilizers the nurse in turn had injected into his IV an hour   
ago. Therefore, it wasn't too surprising that it took Usagi a good   
couple of minutes to wake him up.   
  
"Come on, sleepy head. Rise and shine!" said Usagi once again. This time,   
her efforts were rewarded with Yohann's slight groan. When he opened his   
eyes, she smiled slightly. "well, about time! What does it takes to wake   
you up, a cruise missile?"  
  
Yohann blinked slowly, taking a deep breath in an attempt to clear his   
mind. After making a mental list of the different parts of his body that   
ached, and reaching the conclusion that he wasn't in immediate risk of   
getting more pain, he turned his head to one side and focussed his   
attention on his visitor. It took him a few seconds to recognize the   
blonde lady standing next to him. "Hi… Usagi." He said, returning her   
smile with a small one of his own.   
  
"You gave us a big scare, you know?" she said, her face going serious. Not   
a trace of humor was in her voice now. "Can you tell me what happened? And   
don't lie to me! You know that I will know if you try to lie."  
  
Yohann noticed the tone of her voice, and immediately knew that she wasn't   
going to take any more arguments from him. She wanted the truth. But still,   
he wanted to gain a little more time to put his thoughts in order, so…  
  
"Usagi… I… I don't know… what are you talking about…"  
  
Baaaad move.  
  
One thing that needs to be cleared at this point, is that Usagi is the   
kindest, sweetest person that ever walked on the earth. She has a heart   
made of pure gold, full of good will and love for her friends.   
Therefore, it takes a LOT to wear her patience thin. And even then, she is   
quick to forgive and gives a friendly hand.  
  
This time, she had completely run out of patience. Even more…  
  
She was absolutely PISSED OFF.  
  
"Very well, buster… if that's how you want it, I'll be happy to oblige."   
Said Usagi, her voice suddenly cold. She then began to pace the room   
slowly. "First, let's get a few points clear, ok? If I may recall, it was   
YOU the one that asked for our help. All right, we helped you. It was YOUR   
superior officer the one that asked for our assistance in this coka-meenee   
mission of yours. I can accept that…  
  
"It was a project of YOUR society the one that created Cauldron. I can   
accept that, since accidents can happen. But there is one thing that I   
can't accept…"  
  
She then walked closer to Yohann and leaned next to him, until their faces   
were barely an inch away. Yohann began to sweat all of a sudden. Unfazed,   
Usagi said what she wanted to say for quite some time. Or, more accurately…   
she screamed in his face.  
  
"WHAT I CAN'T ACCEPT IS THAT YOU HURT ONE OF MY FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOUR   
STUPID, INSENSITIVE SENSE OF DUTY AND CHIVALRY!!!"  
  
Yohann had a hard time trying to reconcile that fury in front of him with   
the sweet lady he knew.   
  
Slightly more calmed, Usagi continued in a lower tone of voice. "Even more,   
what was the big idea of breaking her heart with all those stupidities you   
told her!?!? You said you love her! And you repay her love with that!?!?"  
  
"Usagi… I…."  
  
"Shut up and let me finish!!" interrupted Usagi. "Do you realize how much   
she suffered when you left us all behind?? Robin was so depressed that it   
hurt just looking at her! She almost lost her mind when we thought you had   
died!"  
  
That last statement kicked Yohann's mind back into functioning order.   
"Wait, wait, wait! What was that? You almost lost Robin?"  
  
"Yes, you heard right. Robin went into shock when she learned that you had   
died." Said Usagi, loosing lots of her temper when she remembered that   
incident. "It was shortly after you had spoken with her."  
  
Yohann saw his opportunity there, and decided to take it. Addressing Usagi,   
he said. "You can't imagine how much I regret what I said. I thought that…"  
  
"You thought that you were doing her a favor, right?" finished Usagi for   
him, still looking straight into his eyes after she stood up from her   
position. "And you decided to apply that same logic to the rest of us,   
including Sonya and Hogosuro. Well, let me tell you one thing, Yohann… you   
didn't have to do it! I mean, we all know how to take care of ourselves,   
you know? You should know better, since you have trained with us!"  
  
"Believe me Usagi. I am perfectly aware of that… now." Said Yohann,   
closing his eyes. "I am so ashamed of myself… I don't know if you will be   
able to forgive me for such a terrible offense against you all."  
  
The last of her fury left Usagi's mind when she noticed the sincerity in   
Yohann's voice. Placing a nearby chair next to his bed, she took a seat   
and placed a hand on top of his. Yohann opened his eyes at her contact,   
and saw Usagi smiling faintly at him.   
  
"Yohann…" began Usagi. "You only did what you thought was right. Granted,   
you made a gross mistake with that decision, but that's in the past now."  
  
Yohann chuckled at her choice of words. "Yes, you're right. That was   
definitely a gross mistake! And now look at the consequences of that   
decision…"  
  
"Yohann, stop it." Said Usagi. "The important thing now is that you have   
to recover, as well as Robin."  
  
"Robin…How is she?" asked Yohann, stirring a little.   
  
"She's fine now, don't worry." Answered Usagi. Seeing him getting agitated,   
she decided to explain a little more. "She's in her room right now. Mamoru   
and Hogosuro went to check on her."  
  
"You mean… she's here, in this hospital?"  
  
"Yes, she's on the fourth floor." Said Usagi without thinking.  
  
Those last words prompted Yohann to move. He began to take the IV needles   
off his arms, as well as the sensors. He stood up, feeling slightly dizzy.   
Dismissing it, he began to walk wobbly towards the door. During his whole   
antics, Usagi remained fixed on her seat, her mouth open. She never   
expected him to react in that way.   
  
When he began to open the door, she rushed to his side. "Yohann, what do   
you think you're doing?? Get back to bed!" She tried to grab one of his   
arms to stop him, but had to let go when he grimaced. "Sorry, sorry!"  
  
Yohann said nothing, and continued on his way, Usagi following him closely.   
They had barely cleared a corner towards the elevators when a nurse   
entered his room. When she noticed the empty bed, she hurried towards the   
nurse station on the floor to give the alert: one of the patients was   
trying to get out. He has to be stopped.  
  
  
At the same time…  
  
Mamoru and Hogosuro had entered Robin's room. While Hogosuro remained next   
to the door, Mamoru went to Robin's side. Taking a seat, he looked at the   
young lady. Robin had finally regained consciousness, but she refused to   
say a thing. The morning nurse had to retire her breakfast tray untouched,   
since she didn't ate a thing.   
  
"Hello, Robin. How do you feel today?" asked Mamoru. Robin didn't even   
look at him. Instead, she remained looking at the ceiling. Undaunted,   
Mamoru continued. "You look better than yesterday. You had Usagi worried   
when you fainted on her."  
  
The room remained silent for a couple of minutes, Robin showing no signs   
of even had heard Mamoru, while he exchanged worried looks with the   
Guardian.  
  
This time, the Guardian walked next to Robin, and addressed Mamoru.   
"Excuse me, but if you don't mind, I have to return to the Lieutenant's   
room. He's still very weak, and Ms. Tsukino could hurt him without   
knowing."  
  
"Hogosuro, you should know by now that Usagi could never hurt anyone."   
Said Mamoru, smiling. "Although… is she decides to play nurse with him,   
that's another story entirely."  
  
"You two are confused." Said Robin in that instant, startling them. "He's   
dead, remember?"  
  
"Robin, welcome back." Greeted Mamoru, alleviated. "No, Robin. You see…   
there was a sudden surge of developments around while you were… aaah…"   
  
"What he tries to say," continued the Guardian, "is that the Lieutenant   
isn't dead. Right now, Usagi is with him in his room"  
  
"He… he's not dead?" asked Robin, looking at them, puzzled. "But… I   
remember Ami telling Usagi that Yohann had died…"  
  
Mamoru and the Guardian looked at each other, unsure of who should speak   
first. Nodding slightly, Mamoru began. "Well… you see Robin, he really   
died . But, as far as the doctors and ourselves know, what happened was   
that he suffered an epilepsy episode caused by the medicines and the   
toxins in his body."  
  
"Fortunately, he came out of it just in the nick of time." Continued the   
Guardian. "Another minute, and the doctors should have performed his   
autopsy before he recovered."  
  
Mamoru looked at the Guardian, shocked. Shaking his head, he wondered what   
made the Guardian say something so… inappropriate to her. Regaining his   
bearings, he added. "So, you see… Yohann is back with us. And I bet he   
will be happy to see you again."   
  
"I doubt it." Said Robin, looking away from him.   
  
"Why do you say that?" inquired the Guardian. "He really appreciates you."  
  
"I don't think so, Hogosuro." Said Robin. "He told me some very… nasty   
things the day he…" she gulped at the memory. Sighing deeply, she   
continued. "He made perfectly clear in that moment that he didn't want   
to see me again. He broke all compromises with me."  
  
Mamoru flinched under her words, remembering all of a sudden a certain   
experience he lived with Usagi along the same lines. Closing his eyes, he   
addressed Robin. "I don't think he… really meant all that, Robin."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Robin. The Guardian looked at him as well, an   
inquiring look showing on his face.  
  
"Because… I did the same thing with Usagi some time ago." Confessed Mamoru.   
  
It was the Guardian who made the question, since Robin was busy looking at   
Mamoru, completely shocked. "You… broke with her too? But… you look so   
happy together now."  
  
"I'm not proud of it, believe me." Said Mamoru without opening his eyes.   
"I did it because… at the moment, I thought I was protecting her with my   
actions. It almost cost us our relationship… and our lives. That's an   
experience I don't want to repeat ever again in my entire life."  
  
"You… hurt Usagi… the same way… Yohann did with me??" asked Robin.   
"Because you… wanted to protect her?" Mamoru only nodded. "Now I see… all   
men think women are just objects to play with… you don't care for our   
feelings at all!"  
  
"No Robin, you're wrong!" said Mamoru, opening his eyes and looking at   
Robin. "It was because he cares for you that he did what he did! Just like   
me, he did all that because he didn't want to see you hurt!"  
  
Robin didn't say a thing. Instead, she clinched her fists under the sheets,   
grabbing a handful of the fabric. Very calmly, she asked Hogosuro. "Excuse   
me, but where is Yohann now?"  
  
The Guardian blinked once, confused by the sudden turn of events. "He is   
in his old room, on the second floor. Why do you ask?"  
  
"For nothing in special." Said Robin. Suddenly, she stood up, surprising   
her companions. "Just have a couple of things to say to you… 'Lieutenant'.   
That's all."   
  
And without waiting for an answer, she exited the room. As soon as the door   
closed behind her, Mamoru and the Guardian moved immediately behind her.   
None of them wanted to admit it, but they were afraid… for all concerned.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
The elevator doors opened on the fourth floor, allowing Yohann and Usagi   
to exit. Yohann was successfully ignoring Usagi's continued demands for   
him to return to his room, that he wasn't fit to walk around like that. He   
had a goal fixed in his mind, and he wasn't going to quit, no matter what.  
  
At the same time, Robin turned a corner in the direction of the elevators,   
closely followed by Mamoru, the Guardian, two nurses and one orderly. All   
of them trying to convince her to get back to her room and wait for the   
doctor to check on her. She, too, was pointedly ignoring them.  
  
It was right in front of the floor's reception desk that they encountered   
each other. Only a distance of around seven feet separated them. In that   
instant everything and everyone went still. Instinctively, all the   
presents sensed that this was a pivotal moment, and no one dared to   
interfere.  
  
Yohann looked intensely at Robin, breathing shallowly.  
  
Robin looked at Yohann, her face neutral.  
  
In unison, both took one step forward… then another, until they closed the   
distance between them. Each one looked at the other right into their eyes.  
  
Their friends and the hospital personnel didn't move. They even didn't   
dare to even breathe.  
  
After a few moments, Yohann was the first one to break the silence.  
  
"Robin, I…"  
  
"Yohann," interrupted Robin. "Don't say a thing. I'll talk now." Yohann   
nodded in agreement.  
  
Satisfied by his reaction, Robin sighed. And without warning, she raised   
her right hand…  
  
And slapped him. Hard.  
  
Her action caused all presents to gasp.   
  
Yohann looked at Robin, completely confused… And then she said two words   
he never expected to hear from her.  
  
She said:  
  
"Drop Dead."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  



	21. Chapter 21

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST.  
  
  
Chapter 21: The Atlantis Mission. To mend a broken heart.  
  
  
Yohann just remained on his place, completely shocked and confused. Robin continued talking, her voice cracking a little.  
  
"You can forget completely about us. I don't want to see you ever again!"  
  
In that moment, Usagi approached her friends, and standing next to Robin, she said. "You can't be serious! Robin, are you all right?"  
  
"No, I'm not right..." said Robin, gasping for a moment. "But I have to do this." She then turned around and, without looking back, she added. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to return to my room." With that, she headed back to her room with all the dignity she could muster from the situation.  
  
As soon as Robin turned the corner, the Guardian approached Yohann. The later hadn't moved an inch, his hand still on his cheek. "Sir... are you alright?"  
  
Yohann didn't say a word. Instead, he turned around, almost bumping with a pair of orderlies that had been looking for him. Wordlessly, he passed them and walked towards the elevators.  
  
With the moment passed, the hospital staff returned to their normal occupations, with the exception of Usagi, Mamoru and the Guardian. The first one to break the silence was the Guardian. "Can someone please explain to me what happened?"  
  
At his questioning, Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, worry etched on their faces. Finally, Mamoru addressed the Guardian. "Just the beginning of a new set of problems, Hogosuro. A big deal of them..."  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day, Robin had been released from the hospital by authorization of Dr. Mizuno. Yohann, however, had to remain for two more days. He spent those days receiving the visit of all the other members of the team, all the while the Guardian kept watch on his door.   
  
The last day, Technuma checked on Yohann's medical chart and, after making a couple of notations on it, he said. "Well, I have to admit it. You recovered really fast. If the last lab tests come clean, you'll be back home by the end of the day."  
  
"Thank goodness." Muttered Yohann.  
  
Technuma decided to let that comment pass, and instead he focussed on something else. "Tell me Lieutenant. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I intend to return to my base, repair what I can there... and finish what I came here to do, I guess." Answered Yohann. "Why?"  
  
Technuma raised an eyebrow, and continued. "That's very commendable of you, Lieutenant. But that's not what I asked." Seeing that Yohann didn't have a clue, he added. "I mean, in respect of my daughter. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, sir." Sighed Yohann. "She doesn't want to see me anymore... and frankly, I don't blame her. I was so... rotten with her."  
  
"You did what you thought was right at the moment, Lieutenant. Granted, you went overboard with the things you told her, but you did it with her best interests in mind."  
  
"I don't believe that anymore, sir. I... I think I did all that because I'm an egotistical, manipulative and egomaniac bastard." Said Yohann, looking away from Technuma.  
  
"Do you really believe that of yourself?" queried Technuma.  
  
"I don't know anymore, sir... at least, that's what Robin thinks of me now..."  
  
"I don't think so." Countered Technuma. "You see, you are her first loved one outside me and the girls. Now, this is also her first emotional disappointment. And for that, I'm as guilty as you." Seeing that Yohann was listening at his words now, he continued. "All this could have been avoided if I hadn't pressed you to leave her. I guess I was... jealous of you."  
  
"Jealous, sir?"  
  
"Yes, jealous. Jealous of how you won her heart so easily. Jealous of how happy you were together. And jealous of you in general." Finished Technuma.  
  
"Sir, I... am sorry, sir."  
  
"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault, Lieutenant. That's in the past now." Both men remained silent for a couple of minutes, after those Technuma asked again. "So... any plans for her now?"  
  
"Are you sure you still want me in your family, sir?" asked Yohann.  
  
"Let me put it this way, Lieutenant... she could've done worse."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Well, Lieutenant? What's your answer? Are you up to the challenge?" asked Technuma. Seeing that Yohann was still hesitant, he decided to add a little more weight. "I happen to recall something a person once told me, and I quote... 'I won't allow nothing or no one... not even YOU... to stay between us.'   
  
"Sounds familiar?"  
  
"Yes..." murmured Yohann. "I remember clearly now. I didn't fulfill that promise, right?"  
  
"Looks like it, but there's still time to rescue something from the situation." Said Technuma. Adopting a serious expression, he asked. "So... are you up to the challenge?"  
  
Yohann's only answer was a smile and a nod.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three days later...  
  
Usagi and Robin were having their lunch in the school cafeteria. By general agreement, all the girls had accepted to continue helping Yohann with the last two bases that needed to be closed, but there still were lots of work to do in respects of repairing the base. Also, using the minerals and precious metals obtained with the desalinization plant at the base, Yohann and co. got enough money to do a complete overhaul of the house. The repairs in that respect were already done, with the help of the construction bots. With the help of Setsuna, Sonya had made sure to buy some specialized equipment using false names in order to prevent Cauldron to trace such equipment back to them. Also, with the exception of the specialized equipment made of the Agency's technology, most of the base had been refurbished and rearmed.   
  
"Robin, you should eat... you're losing a lot of weight lately." Said Usagi.  
  
"I'm not that hungry... besides, I need to lose some extra pounds I gained recently." Answered Robin.  
  
Usagi looked at her friend worriedly. During the last days, she had lost that spark, that spunk that characterized them. She still went to the training sessions, but it was obvious that her heart wasn't in them. In general, she spent lot of time feeling miserable. Something Usagi and the rest didn't like one bit.  
  
At that moment, Usagi was wondering what to do to help her friend, but so far, nothing had work. Robin didn't admit it, but she still missed Yohann. The rest of the gang tried to distract Robin from her heartbreak, but they stumbled with complete failure time and time again.  
  
"Robin... what do you say if we go to visit the mall after school?" tried Usagi one more time. And one more time, she received the same answer.  
  
"Thanks... but I'm not in the mood."  
  
Usagi repressed the urge to groan at her friend, but refrained herself at the last second. She was trying to figure out what else to say when they were interrupted.  
  
A messenger approached them in that instant, and after checking something with a group of people next to the door, he headed in their direction. Once there, he addressed them. "Excuse me, do you know a certain..." he checked a notepad he was carrying with him. "... Miss Robin Redwing?"  
  
Usagi and Robin looked at each other, puzzled. In unison, both shrugged, and Robin answered. "I'm Robin Redwing."  
  
"Good!" said the stranger. "For a moment, I thought we couldn't make it on time." Turning on a walkie-talkie, he said. "We did it guys. Bring it in!"  
  
Before anyone could say a word, a group of five waiters entered the cafeteria, three of them carrying trolleys covered with linen cloths and silverware services, along with a violinist. In a moment, they cleared the table of the two surprised teenagers, and began to place silver service in front of them.   
  
After the initial shock passed, Usagi was the first one to talk. "What is the meaning of this!?!?"  
  
The headwaiter (Or at least that's what he said he was) answered. "Doing our job, miss. We were hired to serve lunch to Miss Redwing here, full service."  
  
"But... who's paying for this??" asked Robin, still slightly in shock.  
  
The headwaiter handed Robin a single red rose with a card. "I have strict instructions to give you this when you make that question, milady."  
  
Robin took the card from the rose, and read it. Her eyes opened incredulously when she read the short message.   
  
Usagi couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, and taking the card from Robin's numb fingers, she read it herself. Her eyes misted a little and smiled slightly when she read it. Printed on the card, were only five words:  
  
I'm sorry. Please forgive me. signed, Y.S.  
  
"Isn't he sweet, Robin? I think you should give him a chance." Gushed Usagi. "I mean, not everyone does something like this for anyone, don't you agree?" when she didn't get an answer, she looked at her friend. "Robin? Robin, are you there? Hello? Earth to Robin, come in..."  
  
Usagi would have continued trying to get Robin out of her shock, but when the first dishes were served, she told to herself. "well, it will be a real shame to let all this food go to waste, don't you think?"   
  
And with those words, their lunch started, among the looks of the student body. During the whole lunch, Robin just stared at the food, still in shock.  
  
  
  
After school, Usagi and Robin had to wade among a veritably sized group of curious friends, all of them eager to learn all about the mysterious 'Y.S.' that paid for such entertainment during lunch. Doing a fine job that any politician would envy with a 'non-answer' series of answers, they finally got out of the mob and headed to their homes.   
  
"I can't believe he did that!" said Robin, fuming. "That was so embarrassing!"  
  
"I don't know." Said Usagi. "Those crepe suzettes were delicious!"  
  
"You know what I mean..." muttered Robin.  
  
In that instant Laurella, Minako, Ami and Makoto joined them, and the group of friends began to talk about their last classes. Usagi couldn't stop herself to talk about the lunch incident. As expected, the reactions were unanimous.  
  
"that's so sweet!" said Laurella.   
  
"Not to mention romantic." Added Minako.  
  
"what surprises me is that the school board allowed such spectacle to happen." Said Ami.  
  
"I was as surprised in that respect as you are, believe me." Said Robin. "But they had permission. How he got it, I don't know...but he did it."  
  
"Well, at least he's persistent. We have to handle him that." Said Makoto, the rest nodding in agreement. She then addressed Robin directly. "So... what are you going to do?"  
  
"Do? What do you think I'm going to do? He can't expect for me to jump to his arms with such a pathetic attempt!" retorted Robin, fuming. "I'm not going back with him, and that's final!"   
  
"You know? That didn't sound as strong as she intended..." commented Laurella.  
  
"I think so." Said Usagi.   
  
"Same here." Added Makoto.  
  
"Ami, what are the odds that Robin will forgive him?" asked Minako.  
  
"Very good, actually." Said Ami, smiling.   
  
"Ami, how could you!?!?" said Robin, scandalized.  
  
The rest of her friends just laughed hard at her reaction, and decided to cut her a slack. The rest of the walk proceeded with a certain semblance of tranquility. That is, until they reached the corner where they were going to go their own ways.  
  
"Well, guys. See you tomorrow, ok?" said Robin, getting ready to get to Setsuna's place.  
  
"Sure! Keep in touch, ok?" said Usagi.   
  
The rest were going to get on their way, when Minako noticed it first. "Hey, isn't that a delivery truck in front of your place, Robin?" she pointed. Everybody turned immediately in such direction.   
  
Effectively, in front of Setsuna's mansion was parked the delivery truck of a well-known flower shop.   
  
The whole group just stayed there, looking at the truck, until the sound of Robin's schoolbag hitting the floor distracted them. As one, the girls looked at their friend. Robin was looking at the vehicle with a look of dismay no one had ever seen on her.   
  
"He didn't..." she murmured, and ran immediately in direction of her place. The rest were hot on her heels, after Makoto retrieved the discarded schoolbag. They arrived at the same instant the truck was leaving the entrance.   
  
Before anyone could say a thing, the front door opened, and Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna appeared, all of them with a stern look on their faces. Haruka was the first one to talk.  
  
"Robin," she started, "You have to do something about this."  
  
"The situation has to be handled as soon as possible. It could have serious consequences if left unattended." Continued Setsuna.  
  
"Not to mention that we have limited space to live here." Finished Michiru.  
  
"What are you talking about??" asked Robin.  
  
The trio of older women just stepped aside from the entrance. Robin felt a sense of dread about getting inside, but after taking a deep breath, she entered the house. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by a very loud "HOW COULD HE??" That prompted the rest of the group to enter before her. Nobody said a word at the sight that presented in front of them.  
  
On every free bit of space available, there were floral arrangements of every size and form available. There was hardly space to walk around.  
  
"I can't believe it..." muttered Usagi.  
  
"The last shipment arrived just a few minutes ago." Said Haruka. "there's no more place to put anything else around here!"  
  
"Last... shipment?" asked Robin, dumbfounded.   
  
"We've been receiving all kind of things all day long, young lady." Said Setsuna. "and the delivery man said that there is more on the way."  
  
"You should go and check your room. This is nothing!" said Michiru.  
  
Robin didn't wait to hear anything else, and sprinted in direction of the stairs, her friends right behind her. The climb was slightly difficult, due to the small flowerpots that were on each step. The second floor looked more like a greenhouse than anything else, the scent of the flowers permeating each and every corner of the place. Robin looked at the closed door of her room, not daring to open it.   
  
Looking that Robin wasn't going to move anytime soon, Minako decided to take action on her hands, and opened the door. The whole house rocked on its foundations with the group's jaws hitting the floor at the same time (figuratively, of course.) Nobody said a word when they entered the room slowly, trying to assimilate the sight in front of them.  
  
Michiru was right. If there was hardly any space to move around in the house, Robin's room was a place where no movement was possible. Stuffed to the roof were an immense quantity of boxes, flower arrangements and stuffed animals. In front of the imposing wall of presents was a toy bear the size of Robin, with sad eyes. Secured on its paws, was a big card with these words.  
  
Please, would you forgive me? Y.S.  
  
There was another awkward moment of silence, until Makoto broke it. "You were saying something about a 'pathetic attempt' before, Robin?"  
  
"He's really trying hard." Commented Laurella.  
  
Nobody paid attention to the doorbell, but Robin shuddered at the sound of it.   
  
"Hey, look at this!" said Usagi. "There has to be at least forty chocolate and candy boxes, and just on this corner!" With that as a signal, the rest began to look around the boxes, taking care of not toppling them on top of them.  
  
"Oh my God!" said Minako. "And look at this! Oscar de la Renta... Pierre Cardin... Gucci... And those are the brands that are visible just here!"  
  
"That's nothing!" said Laurella. "This whole pile... comes from Tiffany's!"  
  
"Incredible..." murmured Ami. "there's an iMac here! With a whole set of programs of all kinds available for it!"  
  
In that moment, Haruka appeared at the doorframe. "Robin... you have to come here. There's another present here for you."  
  
"Another one?" asked Robin, still trying to regain her bearings.  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Haruka grabbed Robin's hand and literally dragged her to the front door. The rest followed them, curious. When they arrived, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
  
Right at the entrance, was a metallic blue Pontiac convertible, with a huge red ribbon on the hood. Setsuna and Michiru were looking at a card on the steering wheel. Trembling, Robin took the card and opened it. As she expected, there were the same words than in all the other cards she had read the whole day.  
  
Please, would you forgive me? Y.S.  
  
"This... is a major overkill." Said Makoto.  
  
"You could say that again." Said Ami.  
  
"All right, that's it!" said Robin. "Where is my schoolbag?"   
  
"I... left it in your room." Said Makoto.  
  
"Thanks." Without waiting another moment, Robin entered the mansion, leaving the rest to check the car.   
  
"You know?" said Michiru, taking Haruka's hand on hers. "This reminds me of our first fight."  
  
Haruka smiled at Michiru. "I wasn't this bad, was I?"  
  
"No. You were worse."  
  
Everybody turned around in time to see Robin leaving the house, cellular phone in hand. "Yes, you heard me right. I need two big trucks before sunset. And make sure to bring lots of people. I want certain things to be moved before eight o'clock. Yes, charge it to my credit card, you already have the number. Yes, I'll be waiting. Thank you!"  
  
"Robin... what was that all about?" inquired Usagi.  
  
"I'm sending all this back his way." Said Robin. "If he thinks he's going to buy my affection with these... these... trinkets, he's grossly mistaken!" addressing Setsuna, she added. "If you need me, I'll be on the living room, trying to take a nap. I have a headache" She then returned to the house, all the time muttering things better left unsaid.  
  
Nobody said a thing for a couple of minutes, until Setsuna broke the silence this time. "Well, she took this better than I expected."  
  
* * * *  
  
It was quarter to eight when the last of the presents were securely loaded on one of the moving trucks and sent on their way to the base. Sighing in relief, Robin closed the door and headed towards her room, while the rest of the Outer Senshi headed to their own rooms. Around ten, Setsuna left her room, transformed into Sailor Pluto, and opened a portal to head towards the Gate.  
  
She wasn't surprised to see the Commander guarding the place. "Good evening, Galos."  
  
"Good evening, Setsuna." Said the Commander, nodding her way. "I hope Yohann didn't cause too many inconveniences."  
  
"Let's just say, that this experience was... interesting." Answered Setsuna. "So... anything new while I was on the timestream?"  
  
"Not much. Just the same things we foresaw before." Said the Commander. Turning around to see her straight, he added. "Although, I think it's fair to warn you..."  
  
"You know the Rules of Time, Commander." Interrupted Setsuna. "Don't tell me a thing unless it's vital to preserve the timeline."  
  
"I'm perfectly aware of the Rules, Setsuna. But I think that you should know..."  
  
"If it's not important, then don't say a thing, and I mean it." Interrupted Setsuna again. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to check the timeline myself."  
  
"Suit yourself." Said the Commander, stepping aside to allow Setsuna to start. "But don't say later that I didn't try to warn you."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." With that, Setsuna began to check the timeline, all the while the Commander kept looking at her, an amused look on his face. An undetermined time later, she finished. "We'll have to make a couple of corrections here and there, but everything looks fine."  
  
"It's always a pleasure to see a professional at work..." murmured the Commander, looking intently at her.  
  
"Excuse me? You said something?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"No, nothing. Don't worry, it wasn't really important." Said the Commander, but he kept looking at her. When she finally noticed it, she decided to ask.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me that I don't know?"  
  
The Commander smiled broadly, and took a small box from one of the pockets on his cape. "Just a couple of things, Setsuna. This is for you."  
  
Setsuna sighed, having had her quota of receiving presents for the next century, but still she accepted the box. Opening it, she saw an orquid corsage inside.   
  
"I was wondering..." started the Commander, "if you would mind... joining me for dinner this Sunday evening... that is... if you... well... I... you see..."  
  
"Galos... you're babbling." Interrupted Setsuna.  
  
"Aaah... yes, you're right." Finally said the Commander, looking sheepishly at his feet. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "The point is... do you accept?"  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow, looking at him. She felt flattered, but was cautious not to show it. Finally, she decided. "It would be a pleasure, Galos."  
  
The Commander let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, smiling at her. "Excellent. At your place, eight o'clock?"  
  
"You're not planning to take me around the centuries again, are you?"  
  
"I could if you want to." Said the Commander, smirking at the thought, all the while he started to plan in that direction.  
  
"I pass for now, thank you." Said Setsuna. "I prefer a quiet, normal dinner. If you don't mind."  
  
"Consider it done." As an afterthought, the Commander added. "Why don't you go to sleep now? You had a rough day. I can keep watching here."  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Said Setsuna, smiling slightly his way. "And you're right, this was a really tiresome day."  
  
"Good night, Setsuna. And sweet dreams."  
  
"Thank you, Galos. See you this weekend." Said Setsuna, after which she crossed the Gate back to her mansion.  
  
The Commander shook his head slightly, sighing. "You should have listened to me, Setsuna. I'm afraid these are our last moments together... and I plan to take advantage of each second of them."  
  
His words turned out to be proven by the weekend.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hikawa Temple, afternoon.  
  
  
Rei and Sonya were together having a nice cup of tea and cookies, the first after a tough day at school, the second after an exhausting day at the base. They were happy to have a moment of solace and tranquility between them.  
  
"He did it again, eh?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yes." Sighed Sonya. "I don't know what he's trying to accomplish. I mean, Robin has left perfectly clear that he can't get to her with material presents. But he keeps going on."  
  
"You have to remember that men can be pretty dense." Said Rei. "Normally, they don't get a clue, even if we hit them in the head with it... repeatedly."   
  
"That's so true..." Said Sonya. "Hey, do you know that Hogosuro is going to take cooking classes?"  
  
"Cooking classes?" inquired Rei. "Him? I never thought he had it on him."  
  
"Believe it, he has it. You should see what he bought for himself... an apron that says 'kiss the cook'!"  
  
Rei had the mental picture of such a muscle-bound mountain with an apron and a spoon on his hand, and couldn't contain herself from laughing out loud, Sonya joining her as well. It took them a few minutes to get back to their senses, but once in a while they giggled at the memory.  
  
"So..." started Sonya after they had some semblance of control, "how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine..." commented Rei, looking slightly crestfallen. "Now that I'm entering my fifth month, Dr. Mizuno says that I should stop going with you for the rest of the attacks."  
  
"And I agree completely with her." Said Sonya. "Remember that you have to think of your new family now as well as the others."  
  
"I know, I know... but that still doesn't mean I have to like it."   
  
"The burden we all female warriors have to face one time or another." Sighed Sonya.  
  
In that moment, the door opened, allowing a very furious Robin to enter the room.  
  
Rei blinked a couple of times, not accustomed to see her friend in such state, but regained her bearings almost immediately. "Robin... hi. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing, thank you... well, unless you can create an anti-Yohann ofuda." Said Robin, kneeling next to Sonya.  
  
"What did the Lieutenant do this time?" asked Sonya, sounding tired.  
  
"The nerve..." began Robin, gritting her teeth. "This time, he had the audacity to make a little donation for the scholarship program of the school."  
  
"And how... little... was his donation?" asked Sonya.  
  
When Robin mentionned the quantity, Rei's jaw hit the floor, while Sonya just covered her face with her hands. "And that wasn't the worse part!" finished Robin.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask..." Said Rei. "And what was it, then?"  
  
Robin fumed at the memory, but answered nevertheless. "That now, every girl in the school want ME to give THEM his phone number!"  
  
Nobody said a thing for a minute, too stunned to say a thing. Finally, Sonya broke the silence. "But... how did they know that you and the Lieutenant are no longer an item?"  
  
Robin only stared at Sonya, her looks serious. Rei answered for her. "Let me guess... our fearless leader did it again..."  
  
"That's right." Said Robin, sighing. "But it wasn't her fault. Apparently, one of the girls heard us commenting how I didn't want to get back with him, and... well, you know how are the rumor mills at schools."  
  
"I can imagine." Said Rei, sighing as well. "So, what are you going to do now?"  
  
"That's the point. I don't know." Said Robin. "Any advice you can give me?"  
  
Sonya and Rei looked at each other, not exchanging a word. In unison, they nodded, and turning to look at Robin, they smiled at her. Robin squirmed at the sight, suddenly unsure.  
  
"It looks to me," started Sonya, "that, in order to stop all this, you have to talk with the Lieutenant."  
  
"Mind us," continued Rei, "we're not saying that you have to get back with him. Just discuss things, and reach an agreement."  
  
"At the very least, you can stop him from making a fool of himself, and embarrassing you in the process." Finished Sonya.  
  
"Well... I don't know..." said Robin.  
  
"The more time you take, more presents will come your way." Said Rei, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Good point." Said Robin, shuddering at the memory of the last days. "When do you think will be a good time?"  
  
"The sooner, the better." Said Rei.  
  
"But unfortunately," added Sonya, "it seems that you'll have to wait for a better moment." At Robin and Rei's inquiring gazes, she explained. "Before coming here, the last shipment of equipment we needed arrived. The base will be ready in a matter of hours, and we'll be ready to move on to the next objective."  
  
"I didn't know..." muttered Robin.  
  
"That's because you were playing hard-to-forgive and you weren't paying attention of the latest developments." Quipped Rei, unable to contain herself.  
  
"That's what I came here to say to Rei. That tomorrow there's a briefing scheduled after you all get out of school." Finished Sonya.  
  
"At least, that might give us some breathing space until we return." Said Robin.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Rei.  
  
"I don't think Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna would stand another day of seeing their house stuffed to the gills with floral arrangements." answered Robin. " You know? There's been a slight compensation to all of this... it's really a sight to see Setsuna almost losing her temper each time the doorbell rings."  
  
"Don't say..." said Sonya, suddenly interested in the way the conversation was heading.  
  
"Yeah." Quipped Robin. "She commented yesterday that she was seriously considering to, and I quote, 'to rip that device from hell to shreds and send it to the end of time'."  
  
"Woah!" breathed Rei.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, the three friends continued discussing what had been going on, and the reactions of the others to such events.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next day...  
  
All of the senshi were gathered around the main table at the War Room. Upon arrival, the first thing they noticed was that the repairs were done; or at least, all that could have been done with the available resources.   
  
"Before we start," commenced Yohann, standing up, "I want to deeply apologize to all of you. My past conduct has been completely inexcusable. I acted thinking that I was protecting you, and instead put all of you in great danger. I don't really deserve your help, and even more... your friendship. I have completely dishonored myself with my actions, and if you don't want to assist me, I'll understand." He then bowed deeply, and remained in that position.  
  
Nobody said a word for a few moments, until Sailor Moon started to speak. "Yohann... personally, I understand why you did all what you did. You thought you were doing the right thing, but you take the wrong way somewhere down the line. The important thing to remember here... is that you truly understand the consequences of your acts, and are ready to make amends for that." She looked around slowly, stopping to look at each one of the people in the place for just a second. Once she finished, she continued. "I can't speak for everybody, but personally... I want to continue helping you, Yohann."   
  
The next one to speak was Endymion. "Yohann... I know exactly why you did that, believe me. And I also understand how you must feel because of that. You need someone that can understand and trust you, and if you allow me, I want to help you too. People like us... have to be together, don't you think?"  
  
"Yohann... you thought you were protecting us, and that speaks well of you." Said Sailor Venus. "Your only mistake was not trusting us to be with you. But right now, you are back to your old self... and that's precisely the guy I want to help."  
  
"You trusted your knowledge more than your own heart, Yohann," said Sailor Mercury. "I used to believe the same thing in the past. Fortunately, I have good friends now that helped me to see that feelings are also important. And I can see that you learned the same lesson by yourself. If you allow me, I want to help you too."  
  
"You were blinded by your own need to accomplish your duty, complicated by your necessity to protect the ones that you care for" said Sailor Jendra. "You were willing to pay the ultimate price for that thought... and almost did it. But you saw in time that you don't have to be alone on this quest. As Mamoru said, we have to be together."  
  
"I'm still not happy for you leaving us behind." Said Sailor Jupiter. "But in a way, I have to thank you too for that. You let me and Jendra to prove our worth against a sneak attack, and in the process, we were able to gain our Soul Power. I don't know how much longer would have taken us to achieve it without that attack, but fortunately, everything worked out fine. Also..." she then looked slightly in the Guardian's direction, "I realized that there is something else for me down the line. Count me in."  
  
Each and every one of the presents gave their own opinions, but in the end, they all agreed to help him till the end. Alex had been a little more vocal in her opinion, but she forgave Yohann for what he had done, and expressed her happiness for her 'Pork Chops' being back to his old self. The general atmosphere was bright and full of hope. That is, until it was Sailor Saturn's turn.   
  
"I'm not sure if I can forgive you for what you did, Yohann. Or for what you've done for the last days. But one thing is for sure: I have a sworn duty to my prince and princess, and that is to protect them. If they want to offer their help, by extension I am going to help you too. Just make one thing clear: this is only purely professional, nothing more, nothing else."  
  
Yohann stood up, looking at Saturn sadly, but he managed to smile wanly. "I understand, Saturn. I'll keep that in mind." It took all his will strength to look away from her, but he finally did it. He then addressed the others. "Thank you, all of you. You don't know how much your support and friendship means to me."  
  
"The same goes for us, Yohann. Believe me." Said Sailor Moon, smiling brightly. "So... what's next, Yohann?"  
  
"I'll let Alex explain that to you. Alex?"  
  
"Thank you, sweetbuns!" Linking with the War Room's computer, Alex displayed a world map, this time the mark of their next destination blinking in one zone of the Atlantic Ocean. "You were right, Mercury. My sweetie really HAD a copy of Cauldron's log in the armor's memory banks. So, according to this data, the next base to close is located here." The image then enlarged to show the exact position of the base's remains. "And guess what, Endymion? It's located in your old neighborhood!"  
  
Endymion looked intently at the projection, thinking hard of Alex's words. Finally, it dawned on him. "Alex... you don't mean..."  
  
"That's right! The location of this base is none other than in what was known as Atlantis!" finished the Artificial Intelligence.  
  
"Atlantis... the ancient kingdom of Earth..." muttered Endymion, deep in his thoughts.   
  
"It's not going to be that easy." Pointed our Sailor Mercury. "We all have to remember that, after Beryl's attack, and later the counterstrike made by Queen Serenity, the whole continent went under the waves."  
  
"And that means, that the actual location of the base is underwater." Finished Alex. "That's why Mercury and I designed a whole new set of submarine breathing devices compatible with all of your armors..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out!" interrupted Emerald Knight. "Are you telling us that we have to go to the bottom of the ocean this time?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Said Mercury. "But look at the bright side. Since it's been underwater all this time, it's highly improbable that something remains functioning on that place. It might very well be just a reckon mission."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement around the table, each one thinking of what had been said. Once calm returned to the meeting, it was Sailor Mars the one that made the next question. "So, what is the exact location of this place?"  
  
Alex and Mercury then proceeded to enlarge the area, until a very defined section was visible. To everybody's surprise, the designated area was located right in the Caribbean. "This is too rich to be a coincidence." Said Alex. "Because the place is right in the Bermudas!"  
  
"Neat!" said Sailor Moon. "Do you think we could stop nearby to grab a suntan? It's been so cold lately!" at this comment, all the presents developed some very impressive sweatdrops.  
  
"We'll... see about that." Said Yohann, recovering from the impression. "For now, let's concentrate in what we have to do, ok?"  
  
"Just one question." Said Sailor Neptune. "I don't know if it's related to this or not, but isn't that region known also as the Bermuda Triangle?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, that's right..." muttered Sonya. "If what I learned of that place is right, that area has been known for quite some time for strange disappearances and occurrences, correct?"  
  
"Oh, nonsense!" interrupted Alex. "You can't believe that widow's tales, can you?? I mean, that zone is a heavy maritime traffic area! For each supposed disappearance, there are dozens of ships and planes that cross that place unharmed! No, those phenomena can be easily explained by meteorological occurrences, or human mistake."  
  
"I agree with Alex." Said the Guardian. "Even for our line of work, to think that there's truly something strange in that place, is ridiculous."  
  
"And what makes you say that?" inquired Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Tell me something... if there was something supernatural in that place, don't you think any of you would have noticed it by now?" finished the Guardian.  
  
"Good point." Conceded Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Well, now that the place has been deemed secure by our resident experts," began to say Sailor Uranus, "and with Cauldron and MerLynn out of the picture, it's safe to assume that this outing is going to be a walk in the park?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly." Said Yohann. "But it's a good guess that it won't be as difficult as the previous ones. Nevertheless, we have to be prepared."  
  
"So, what do we have to do now?" inquired Sailor Venus.  
  
"Not much, really." Said the Guardian. "Unfortunately, we lost most of the simulation programs of the Gymnasium, so we can't practice for Deep Sea dives. Therefore, we all have to trust on our current equipment and abilities to pull this one out."  
  
"The best we all can do, is practice swimming in the pool." Said Mercury. "Besides that, there's nothing else we can do."  
  
"Somehow, I find this situation depressing." Commented Emerald Knight. "We are going to go to that place totally unprepared."   
  
"It's not going to be that different from when we all started." Quipped Sailor Moon. "Come on! We can do it! We've always been victorious, and this time, we will prevail as well, in the name of love and friendship, we'll be triumphant!"  
  
Everybody looked at her, incredulity easily seen on their faces. But the moment passed soon, to be replaced with their echoing voices. Yohann looked all around, feeling satisfied and happy in company of his friends. However, his feelings suddenly made a dive when he looked at Robin. He knew he had a lot of work to do if he wanted to repair the bridges of friendship and love that he so foolishly had destroyed.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
That Friday morning...  
  
  
"I still don't like it." Muttered Rei. "I should be going with them!"  
  
Rei, Sonya, the Tsukinos, Dr. Mizuno and Technuma were together in the Hangar, watching carefully the loading procedures the others were already finishing. For the last two days, all of the Senshi had been spending at least two hours swimming in the pool, in an attempt to improve their abilities. As expected, Ami and Michiru excelled in that field, the only one that could swim in par of them was Usako. It was still something weird for them to accept that Chibi-Usa had grown so much, from a little girl to a stunningly beautiful teenager. When Alex and the others learned about that, the first thing they did was to hack into Tokyo's computer systems and create a whole new identity for her, complete with papers to allow her to attend the same school Usagi and Robin were going.   
  
"Sorry, but you know that at this stage, you shouldn't exert yourself, young lady." Said Akane. "Besides, since your element is fire, I don't think your powers would make too much good in an underwater environment."  
  
"I'm afraid she's right, Rei." Said Technuma. "You could ignite your flames, but they wouldn't be able to travel too long before dissipating."  
  
"And that kind of exertion is definitely not good for you under your conditions." Finished Ikuko. "You have to think of your children now."  
  
"I know, I know... Don't remind me..."mumbled Rei, leaning against the wall. "But why Hogosuro has to go instead of you, Sonya? I don't get it."  
  
"I asked them for it, dear." Said Sonya, smiling gently in Rei's direction. "Besides, I don't move that well underwater. I would be a hindrance in this mission."  
  
"And Hogosuro is better than you? But he can't even float!" retorted Rei.  
  
"Granted, but he has a great advantage above all of us." Countered Sonya. "He doesn't need to breathe, and can move faster underwater. Besides, do you really think he would have remained here knowing that Jupiter is going?"  
  
"A very good point, indeed." Admitted Rei, not helping a mischievous smile appear on her face.   
  
A few minutes later, everything was on board and all the ones that were going to be on that mission had started to board the Leviathan. In that moment, Yohann approached Saturn, not very sure of what he wanted to say, but nevertheless wanting to do anything.   
  
"Robin... is everything ok?" 'Oh, boy... I can't be lamer than this!'  
  
""Everything is perfectly fine, Lieutenant Starr." Answered Robin, her voice cold and methodical. "All the necessary material has been loaded, and the ship is in full operational order. All our equipment is functioning perfectly, and we are as ready as we can be. Is there anything else you want to ask?"  
  
Yohann felt like his heart broke in very tiny pieces, each one piercing his chest. Lowering his gaze, he tried one more time. "Just... to make sure... that, if you want, you can be the copilot this time."  
  
"That won't be necessary. As per our previous arrangement, and since I piloted the ship last time, Uranus is the one that will be copilot for this mission." Turning around, Robin added, without looking at him. "If there is nothing else, I suggest we board the ship. It's getting late."  
  
Making an effort to swallow the lump that suddenly had grown on his throat, Yohann was only able to say weakly, "yes... board. Let's go." With secure steps, Robin entered the Leviathan, leaving him behind. Yohann felt suddenly weak and slightly ill, but still he headed towards the entrance.  
  
The ones to remain at the base had observed the whole exchange, and were commenting among themselves.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him." Said Sonya, shaking her head.  
  
"What I'm worried about, is if this is going to affect this mission. It's my friends the ones that could be at risk there!" said Rei.  
  
"Don't worry, dear." Said Dr. Mizuno. "After all, Usagi is going with them."  
  
"Thanks... now I can panic in peace." Commented Rei, but all knew that she wasn't serious.   
  
In silence, all watched as the platform raised to the surface, and still remained there a few more minutes after it lowered back.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
It had been an uneventful travel so far, everyone chatting amicably among themselves in order to pass the time. Even more, the Guardian had brought with him a deck of cards, and was engaged along with Emerald Knight, Endymion and Uranus in a friendly game of poker. Pluto, Neptune and Saturn were chatting, the same as the rest of the Inners. Alex had taken Mercury's place, and was monitoring the sensors, while Jendra had left the communications console in automatic. Yohann was the only one that was in his post, but he didn't mind that at all, since he wanted to have something to do to distract his mind and keep it focussed on something else than his heartache.   
  
"We have just passed Cuba, sweetie." Reported Alex in that moment. "We'll be on top of the coordinates in another five minutes."  
  
"Thank you, Alex."  
  
Deciding to keep the ensuing conversation private, Alex decided to link with his armor and use their mental link. 'Sweetie... come on, snap out of it! This can't go on forever!'  
  
'I wish I could believe you, Alex... but for the way things look like right now, I doubt I have a chance again.'  
  
'Pork Chops... I know it's not my place for say this, but you should have seen Robin during the days you were... well, out. She was worried sick for you! That kind of feelings don't change in an instant.'  
  
'However, I managed to do exactly that like the moron I am, isn't it?  
  
'Yohann... all right, I accept that I don't have too much experience in the emotional department, but come on! You were the one that literally wanted to buy Robin's affection back with all those presents! And with Agency's resources, no less! Even I would be furious against you!'  
  
'Intellectually, I know Alex... it's just that...'  
  
'Hold that thought, sweetie. I'm getting something.' Immediately, Alex linked back with the Engineering console and began to check the last data. "Mercury... would you mind to come and check this readings? They don't make any sense."  
  
In an instant, Mercury was back in front of the console, and checked the readings from the external sensors. When she finished reading them, she commented. "You're right, Alex. They don't make any sense."  
  
"What is it, Mercury?" inquired Yohann.  
  
"There seems to be an unfocussed spatial distortion up ahead. I doubt in saying that, since the area is pretty big. What is stranger, is that there is an increase in the magnetic energy concentration in the same area. I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" with Uranus' question, everyone looked to the main screen. Quite visibly, was an enormous fog bank, obscuring a big section of the ocean.   
  
"I don't get it!" exclaimed Mercury. "There simply mustn't be any fog in this time of the year and in this area! The meteorological conditions aren't adequate for that!"  
  
"I don't like this." Said Moon. "This is too creepy!"  
  
"Jendra, call Gaia. Use a shielded frequency; we better start transmitting everything we find out." Said Yohann, keeping the same course... that will eventually take them right into the middle of the mysterious fogbank. "Also, keep an eye open for the commercial communications. I don't want to have any surprises in there."  
  
"Roger. Initiating data transfer now." Said Jendra.  
  
  
A couple of minutes later, the Leviathan was flying almost touching the surface of the sea, its sensors at full power. They had reduced the speed, since under those conditions it was pretty dangerous to fly any faster.  
  
"Great..." muttered Alex. "The readings on the Doppler radar are all screwed! I can't make heads or tails of the readings!"  
  
"Regular radar is down too." Commented Mercury. "The only one that works now is the ultrasonic radar. At least it's not affected. Although the GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) system is functioning erratically."  
  
"And the external cameras are of no use too." Said Uranus, grumbling. "I hate when I have to crawl like this!"  
  
"Hold it gang! I'm getting something" Exclaimed Jendra all of a sudden. "I'm putting it on speakers." The message was garbled with static, but it was still discernable. With each phrase, the tension on the cockpit raised dramatically.  
  
"... is fl... WA-1334, come... peat, this is flight... any vessel... area. Our ins... ents are down. Pos... on unknown. Request assis... Repea... is fl... TWA-13... to any..."  
  
"Oh my God... those people! What happened to them?" asked Moon, worried.  
  
"Looks like the magnetic distortion of the area froze their instruments." Offered Alex. "They could be flying in circles and they'd never know until they crash in the ocean!"  
  
"Jendra, do you know where that transmission originated?" asked Yohann, already working on the flight controls.  
  
"Yes. Bearing 221, about three thousand feet up." Answered Jendra.  
  
"Yohann, do you think it's wise to intervene?" inquired Pluto. "Out need for secrecy could be severely compromised if we go there."  
  
Yohann stiffened on his seat, but kept his voice calm. "Pluto, with all due respect... right now, I don't give a damn for secrecy! There's people in need for help, and so far, we're the only ones that can answer their plea." His hands moving at full speed, he adjusted the trajectory. "I'm taking full control of the ship now. We're going there." With a sudden burst of speed, the Leviathan flew in direction of the SOS.   
  
They were almost 700 yards away from the origin of the call, when all of a sudden, the weather cleared. The Leviathan emerged into a perfect circle of calm. Even the water was perfectly calm, not even waves were visible on its surface.  
  
"What the...? What is going on here??" asked Uranus, her mouth open.  
  
"Amazing... there's not even wind blowing here. The calm is absolute in this sector." Muttered Mercury, trying with all her might to find a logical explanation to the strange phenomena.  
  
"Keep calm, everyone." Said the Guardian. "For now, let's concentrate in finding that plane. They shouldn't be too far away."  
  
"I got contact!" exclaimed Alex. "They are right on top of us, and to starboard!"  
  
Before anyone could react, Venus screamed all of a sudden. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??"  
  
All eyes focussed on the screen, and there was a collective gasp. In the surface of the unnaturally calm ocean, appeared a perfect circle of light. Suddenly, a thing ray emerged from the center of the circle, striking the plane that the team had gone to assist. On the speakers, the petition of help from the passenger plane changed.  
  
"Mayday, Mayday! This is flight TWA-1334! Our engines have shut down! Our instruments are unresponsive! Mayday, Mayday! We'll attempt an emergency landing at sea! Position unknown! Repeat, Mayday, Mayday! This is flight TWA-1334!...  
  
"Oh my God... what are we going to do??" exclaimed Jupiter.   
  
"Mercury, Alex! Give me full power to shields on top of the ship!" exclaimed Yohann, at the same time he maneuvered the Leviathan.  
  
"Full power, sweetie! But what are you going to do?" asked Alex.  
  
"Something I hope works. Hang on, everybody! This is going to get rough!"   
  
The Leviathan darted towards the rapidly falling passenger jet, carefully maneuvering under it. The more the ship approached, it became increasingly difficult to keep it stable, since the jet stream generated by the plane buffeted the Leviathan. With a sudden jerking, the Leviathan's shields made contact with the jet, partially enveloping the lower part of the later.  
  
"What are you doing??" exclaimed Uranus. "You are going to kill us all!"  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, Uranus." Said Yohann absentmindedly. "All right, Alex, Mercury, give me all the power you can and directed towards the main thrusters. We have to keep these birds on the air!"  
  
"I really hope you know what you're doing, Yohann." said Mercury, at the same time she fidgeted with the controls on her console. "Reactor at full capacity. Directing auxiliary batteries' power towards the engines. You have everything we got!"  
  
"come on baby... you can do this... don't fail me now!" Yohann began to pull the control stick, while keeping an eye on the altitude indicator. The ship was buffeting like crazy, so much that even the inertial dampeners were unable to cope with it. Currently, it was showing two thousand feet and dropping fast.   
  
1800...  
1500...  
1000...  
800...  
500...  
400...  
300...  
300...  
350...  
400...  
500...  
  
"It's working!" exclaimed Uranus. "We're climbing!"  
  
"We're not out of it yet. We are right on top of that energy circle." Commented the Guardian. That was right. They were zooming right on top of that area.  
  
"One problem at a time, please...!" muttered Yohann, who was sweating from the effort. In no time at all, they aircrafts had cleared the area in a steady, albeit slow, climbing.  
  
"Sensors indicate that the jet regained its power!" reported Mercury. "Their engines are working again!"  
  
"About time!" exclaimed Alex. "I wasn't sure we could keep that 737 on our backs for any longer!"  
  
There was a cheer among the Senshi and their companions, followed by a 'uuff!' from Yohann. During the brief celebration, Jendra raised her voice. "Hold it, gang! It seems that some of the passengers saw us approaching. The jet is hailing us!" She then raised the volume of the speakers.  
  
"This is flight TWA-1334 to unidentified craft. Whoever you are... thanks. Repeat, this is flight TWA-1334 to unidentified craft. Please respond."  
  
"What the heck... why not?" Yohann then took the microphone and activated it. "Flight TWA-1334, it was a pleasure. Have a nice landing." He then addressed Jendra. "Cut the communications. Let them deal with that for a while."  
  
"That was a reckless action, you know?" said Pluto, looking intently at Yohann. "Nevertheless, that was the right thing to do. You saved a lot of lives."  
  
"It was nothing. I bet you could have done the same thing." Said Yohann, smiling. "All stations, damage report."  
  
"Nothing here, Yohann." said Mercury. "All systems working fine."  
  
"Same here." Said Jendra.  
  
"Here too." Said Uranus. "I have to admit it. You put this ship together better than how it was."  
  
The Leviathan was already separating from the jet when, suddenly, a second energy beam emerged from the circle, this time hitting the Leviathan. But unlike the previous one, this one continued focussing on the ship.  
  
On the interior of the Leviathan, the lights went out, being replaced by the red emergency lights. A series of alarms began to sound at the same time a series of emergency indicators began to flash in all consoles.  
  
"We lost the shields!" reported Mercury. "Main power is dropping fast! Switching to auxiliary!"  
  
"All communications are jammed!" said Jendra. "I lost contact with Gaia!"  
  
"Controls doesn't respond! Weapons systems are locked!" said Uranus, fighting with her controls.  
  
"That was a close one!" said Alex, who had downloaded into Yohann's armor. "Main computer is down! It almost got me there!"  
  
"I lost all thrusters! Graviton engines down! I can't control it!" exclaimed Yohann. "We're going down!"  
  
The Leviathan, all power gone, became a dead weight in the air, but instead of falling in a straight line, it was dragged by the strange ray towards the glowing circle. In a matter of seconds, the ship hit the water and was rapidly underwater. As soon as the shock waves subsided, the mysterious circle vanished, at the same time the fog bank began to disperse. In the matter of an hour, there was no sign that something had happened.  
  
The Bermuda Triangle had claimed another victim.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  



	22. Chapter 22

SAILOR JOURNEYS: SECRETS OF AN UNKNOWN PAST.  
  
  
Chapter 22: The Atlantis Mission. Down Under.  
  
  
  
The first thing Jupiter noticed was that the normal lights were still out.   
But when she saw the red tint around her, her childhood fears arose once   
more. Memories of the plane crash that had claimed her parents so long ago   
returned unrestrained to her conscious mind. When she began to move in an   
attempt to get away from the confining space, she felt a pair of strong hands   
holding her by her shoulders, keeping her on her seat.  
  
"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! LET ME GO!"  
  
"Sshhh... it's alright. Calm down, Makoto. Everything is fine. You are   
perfectly safe here."  
  
At the soothing quality of that voice, Jupiter regained her calm and looked   
at her right shoulder. Noticing the hand on it, her gaze followed the limb   
until she looked straight at the Guardian's face. He was looking at her with   
evident worry on his features.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Placing a hand on top of his, Jupiter smiled at him. "Yes, thanks. Do you   
know what happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Said the Guardian without letting go of his hold on her.   
"Apparently, the ship's inertial dampeners went offline, since when the ship   
hit the water, we all were jarred so bad that you all lost consciousness. You   
are the first one to be awake." Seeing that Jupiter was getting agitated   
again, he added. "I already checked the others. Thank goodness you all were   
wearing your armors, otherwise you would be injured. As it is, all presents   
are just unconscious."  
  
Jupiter let out a sigh of relief at that last bit of news. Taking a look   
around, she asked once more. "How bad is it?"  
  
"That's what Alex is trying to find out. But since the ship's systems are   
offline, she is using the sensors of the Lieutenant's armor to verify   
everything."  
  
As if on cue, Alex chose that moment to speak. "Well, about time someone woke   
up! I was feeling rather lonely here. And please, would you mind stop giving   
me those scares? I almost suffered a de-fragmentation when you all blacked   
out like that!"  
  
Jupiter couldn't help but smile at Alex' rant. She knew that it was the AI's   
way to deal with the situation. "I'll try not to do that again in the future   
Alex. Now, do you know what happened to us?"  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid." Began Alex. "That beam surely did a show on us!   
Besides basic life support, everything else is completely down. Fortunately,   
the ship's hull withhold the abuse pretty well, or you'd be breathing water   
right now. And speaking of water... we're almost at the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"Great..." muttered Jupiter. "Things just keep getting better and better."  
  
"We'll make it out of here somehow, don't worry." Assured the Guardian.   
Trying to keep her mind out of depression, he said. "Would you mind helping   
me reviving the others?"  
  
"Let's do it." Said Jupiter, standing up. The Guardian nodded and headed to   
the back of the cockpit to retrieve the first aid kit that Mercury had   
insisted to put there. In that instant he felt grateful for her insight,   
since the ship's replicator was out of order at the moment.  
  
A few minutes later, everybody was awake, notwithstanding a few sore points   
and headaches. Mercury and Alex had confirmed their status, once Yohann was   
able to stand up.   
  
"Looks like we're nothing worse for the wear." Said Mercury, closing her   
compact. "We've been very lucky."  
  
"Yes, but now we're trapped in this tin can!" said Uranus, fuming. She was   
about to say something else when suddenly, the Leviathan lurched, sending to   
the floor all that were standing up, namely Jupiter, the Guardian and her.   
"Now what? Have we reached bottom?"  
  
"That's not possible!" said Alex. "We're still a few feet above the ocean   
floor! Mmmm, perhaps we hit a submarine current?"  
  
Mercury had opened her compact again, and was trying to run a scan of their   
surrounding area. Everybody was looking at her expectantly, so it was a shock   
for them when she finally spoke. "It's no use. Whatever hit us, is still   
active. I can't get a clear reading."  
  
"In that case, the best course of action is to sit tight and wait." Said   
Pluto. "Try to relax and conserve energy."  
  
"That's a good advice." Said Moon, closing her eyes again. "Wake me up once   
we're still."  
  
"Only you could do that right now..." Said Terra. "But it's still a good   
idea." She followed the example and closed her eyes as well, relaxing at best   
as she could. The others followed suit a moment later.  
  
However, their impromptu rest came to an abrupt halt when the ship once more   
buffeted, waking them up once more.  
  
"Looks like we're here... wherever 'here' might be." Said Venus.  
  
"Looks like it." Said Yohann, standing up. "All right. Mercury, you and   
Uranus check the controls here. Alex and me will go to the reactor room to   
try and start it up again. Hogosuro, check the cargo and prepare the   
breathing devices, we..." he was suddenly interrupted when the systems went   
back online, the lights turning on again.  
  
"Well, apparently our luck is changing for the better!" quipped Terra.  
  
"Alright, we're back in business!" exclaimed Alex.  
  
"I couldn't agree more with you, girls." Said Yohann. "Now, let's fire up the   
engines and move out of here." He hadn't taken more than one step towards the   
controls when a series of strange clanks were heard on the hull.  
  
"Now what?" grumbled Emerald Knight.  
  
But before anyone could answer, a series of sounds were heard in the   
direction of the exit hatch. The unnerving thing about them was that they   
were rhythmic. Too rhythmic to be caused by natural forces.  
  
Without saying a word, Yohann signaled the Guardian to follow him. It didn't   
surprise him too much to notice that the others were following them as well.   
They almost jumped when, after arriving to the hatch, another series of   
punches echoed in the confined space.  
  
"Well, there is no reason to stay here any longer, don't you think?" inquired   
Neptune.   
  
"Wait, aren't we underwater?" asked Moon.  
  
Alex ran a scan with the armor's sensors, this time getting a reading. "Call   
me crazy, but there's no water outside! Even more, there's an atmosphere out   
there, fully breathable!"  
  
"All right, crazy..." said Yohann, smiling faintly, "then let's see who's   
knocking at our door." Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he readied   
his Gamma Sphere and opened the door...  
  
... and looked straight in the face of a coarse-looking middle-aged man,   
dressed in a blue overall. "Well, about time you answered!" said the man,   
looking bored. "Now, would you mind stepping out of there? I have work to do,   
you know?"  
  
Everybody just blinked at the man, obviously confused. They expected   
everything, except to stumble with some kind of grumpy mechanic!  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, a parade? Step out of there! I'm already   
behind my schedule!" repeated the strange man. Lowering his voice, he added.   
"Each new arrival is worse than the last... don't have a sense of   
priorities..."  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Saturn, obviously confused. "And where are we?"  
  
"Let's get out and find out, shall we?" suggested the Guardian. "Remaining   
here won't help us finding the answers... whatever the questions might be."  
  
In unison, the Team left the Leviathan, the last one to exit being Yohann,   
who closed and secured the hatch. When he joined the others, he couldn't help   
but to look around and exclaim the same question that ran through everybody's   
minds. "Where the hell are we??"  
  
They were now standing in the far end of an enormous artificial cavern, for   
lack of a better name. On one side was what appeared to be a gigantic pool;   
in the bottom was discernable the existence of a pair of immense doors, big   
enough to allow the entrance of an aircraft carrier... if one was able to   
dive underwater, that is.   
  
Poised on one side of the pool, was a veritable flotilla of submersibles,   
which for all appearances were designed for deep-sea work. The whole place   
had the general atmosphere of a factory combined with a regular hangar,   
profusely illuminated with high-intensity lamps.   
  
They were still trying to analyze logically what they were seeing when, from   
a pair of doors on one side of the place, an open vehicle equipped with seats   
headed their way and stopped next to them. The driver, a young skinny, blond   
boy with freckles, addressed them. "Sorry for the delay, this is my first day   
on the job, you know?"  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Terra, puzzled.  
  
"My name is Thomas. But you can call me Tommy!" Thomas looked at Sailor Terra   
and blushed fiercely. "Aaaah... Do you need help getting up?"  
  
Terra couldn't help but giggle at him, and nodding, allowed Thomas to help   
her board the vehicle. Obviously, such happenings didn't fare well to   
Endymion, who was scowling the whole time.  
  
"What do you know? Like mother, like daughter." Quipped Neptune, smiling.   
  
In a moment, everybody was on board of the small transport (with Terra   
sitting next to Thomas, and Endymion and Moon seated right behind them   
keeping an eye on the impromptu couple), and was on their way to wherever   
they were heading. The surprises were abundant after crossing the exit doors.   
Going through a series of passages well maintained and illuminated, the team   
was looking at a well-stocked, perfectly operating base of salvage operations   
of some kind. In one turn, they entered an enormous hydroponics installation,   
big enough to feed thousands of people and recycle the air supply of the   
whole place. With an expert twist of his hand, Thomas grabbed an orquid and   
offered it to Terra. Blushing demurely, she placed it on her hair. Needless   
to say, the rest were fighting hard to either not start giggling like mad, or   
prevent Endymion to break the youth's neck.  
  
After another few turns, they arrived to what appeared to be an office   
section, stopping in front of a door marked _Human Resources_. "Well, we're   
here. Please get in." Said Thomas. Blushing slightly, he addressed Terra. "I   
hope you are assigned to my sector... I would like to see you again."  
  
"We'll see." Answered Sailor Terra, smiling and turning on the Kawaii factor   
by a factor of 20. "Take care, Tommy."   
  
When Thomas drove away, Venus couldn't contain herself and commented to   
Mercury. "This is the first time I see a guy floating on cloud nine, with car   
and everything!"  
  
"I have to admit it... she doesn't have to make an effort." Answered Mercury,   
smirking as well.  
  
"I can't believe it... my niece is a real heartbreaker..." commented Emerald   
Knight. "I don't know if to feel proud, or scared."  
  
"You'd better feel sorry for that guy." Muttered Endymion, fuming. "If I see   
him again flirting with my little girl..."  
  
"Perhaps you might see more of him in the future, Prince Endymion." Said   
Pluto, hiding her smile behind her hand. It was truly a sight to see Endymion   
getting a healthy purple color on his face.  
  
"All right, all right. Calm down, everybody." Said Yohann, raising his hands.   
"We can continue this discussion later. For now, let's see what we can find   
in here, ok?" Everybody agreed to that.   
  
He then knocked at the door, and was promptly answered by a voice. "Come in."  
  
They opened the door, and entered a non-descript office... or perhaps it was   
some sort of classroom. There were at least 30 benches in there, a big liquid   
crystal display screen on one wall, and a desk. Behind the desk, was another   
man, this one with black skin, bald and with a moustache. "Well, don't stay   
there. Take a seat and let's finish with the introductions."  
  
"Wait a minute here." Said Uranus, standing in front of the desk. "We are not   
moving unless you tell us what the heck is this place, and what do you want   
with us?"  
  
The man just looked at her, totally unfazed by her outburst. "If you take a   
seat, I'll explain what I can. Now, do it."  
  
Uranus's eyes half-closed and was about to hit that impertinent man a   
thousand different ways, when Neptune placed her hands on her arm. Turning   
around, she saw her stern look, clearly indicating that she would be   
seriously unpleased if she caused any trouble before they could get some   
answers. Relaxing visibly, Uranus nodded her agreement, and took a seat,   
Neptune sitting next to her. The others followed their example immediately   
afterwards.  
  
Once everybody was seated, the man stood up and began his introduction. "My   
name is Julian Stevenson, and I'm in charge of the Human Resources   
department. You all will be assigned to different stations, according to your   
own personal aptitudes and knowledge. One thing that I want to make clear is   
that nobody on this colony will accept any kind of attempt at rebellion.   
There is no way for any of you to get out of this colony. We are at the   
bottom of the ocean, and all our submersibles won't work for unauthorized   
personnel. Well, that's all I have to say. I'll leave you with our leader, so   
pay attention to what she has to say." With that as a farewell, Stevenson   
left the room.   
  
"That... wasn't tranquilizing at all." Commented Emerald Knight once they   
were left alone.   
  
"You can say that again!" said Jendra. "But he'll get a surprise about saying   
we can't get out! We have the Leviathan, not to mention our underwater gear!"  
  
"That is, if they don't hit us with that ray again." Countered the Guardian.   
"I mean, it's pretty obvious that what they used on us, went through our   
shields, so using them will be useless."  
  
"Not to mention that you can't even float, not to say swim!" added Jupiter.   
"And what would you do, walk out of this place?" when she saw the Guardian   
smirking at her, she just sighed. "Who am I talking with? Of course you   
would..."  
  
Their talk was suddenly interrupted when the wall screen turned on by itself,   
drawing their attention towards it. For a few moments, the screen remained   
blank, until right at its center what appeared to be a milky cloud became   
discernible. From a set of hidden speakers, a female voice was heard.  
  
"I am a LInear Nodule Assistant. Name Designation: LI.N.A. Managing Program   
of Observation Post Atlantia. You have been recruited by the Agency to   
refurbish and put this Post back into operational order and achieve its   
purpose."  
  
"That thing has to be kidding!" exclaimed Alex, using her link to the team's   
armors to talk without being heard. "It calls this 'recruiting'? That's plain   
kidnapping, if you ask me!"  
  
"Don't tell me this is how your planet recruits people, Yohann!" asked Moon,   
shocked.  
  
"Of course not! This is plain nuts!" replied Yohann, equally shocked.  
  
Undisturbed by the team's reactions, LI.N.A. continued talking. "For   
management purposes, say you names and area of expertise. Be clear and   
truthful with your declarations, since this will determine you assignments.   
Start now."  
  
Nobody said a word for a couple of minutes, each one looking at the others,   
confused. It was Jupiter the one that spoke first. "What now? Shall we follow   
its game, or shall we try to bust our way out of this place?"  
  
"Personally, I wouldn't mind breaking a few walls to get out of here."   
Commented Jendra. "I mean, I don't like the idea of spending the rest of my   
life in this place one bit!"  
  
"Same here." Added Emerald Knight. "We have to show them that nobody can push   
us around like this!"  
  
"Normally, I would agree with you, gang." Said Yohann, looking pensive.   
"However, let me say that you are allowing your feelings to cloud your   
thoughts." Raising a hand to stop the impending flood of arguments, he   
continued. "Let me finish, please! Remember why we came here in the first   
place: to find another base and close it. And lets face it, gang... we found   
it! Although it's nothing like we expected, that still stands." Reluctantly,   
everybody agreed to that.  
  
"Now, what I suggest, is that we play along... for now. We have to find out   
what this place is, and more importantly: why is it still inhabited after all   
these years, and how they did it." Finished Yohann. Seeing that everybody   
else agreed to that plan, he stood up and spoke. "Starr, Yohann. Military   
tactics and exploration."  
  
The computer program seemed to ponder that information for a second before   
speaking again. "Noted. Next."  
  
"Artificial Humanoid, codename: Guardian. Surveillance and battle specialist."   
  
The rest looked confused, not knowing what to say, until Alex began to speak   
to them. "Hey, don't worry, gang! First, just say your battle names, nothing   
else. Second, just say what you normally do. Don't let this thing clue on   
what you really are, otherwise we will lose the surprise element in case we   
need to fight. And more importantly... don't mention that I'm here!"   
  
Nodding in agreement, they began to brief the management program... or at   
least, made it believe what it wanted to hear.  
  
"Sailor Uranus. Pilot."  
  
"Sailor Neptune. Musician."  
  
"Sailor Pluto. Resource Management." She ignored the looks of the others at   
her statement, but nobody said a thing.  
  
"Sailor Venus. Sentimental consultant." The others choked at that, but said   
nothing.  
  
"Sailor Mercury. Medicine and scientific research."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter. Err... Nutriologist?"   
  
"Sailor Saturn. Bodyguard-in-training and pilot." Yohann sighed at her words,   
but said nothing. Instead, he looked at her with wanting.   
  
"Sailor Terra. No defined field." Looking at the others, she added. "Hey,   
it's true!"  
  
"Sailor Jendra. Psychology."  
  
"Endymion. Bodyguard."   
  
Emerald Knight looked at Jendra, and smiling her way, he said. "Kitechnum.   
Bodyguard."  
  
"Sailor Moon... Ahhh... leadership?" Needless to say, there were huge   
sweatdrops behind everybody's heads, but none said a thing.  
  
"Files updated. Beginning sorting of positions now." Said LI.N.A.  
  
"You did great, girls and boys!" said Alex through the link. "Now, if you   
agree... Mercury, keep your computer active. That will allow me to get to you   
in case you need me. Do you agree, sweetbuns?"  
  
"Fine by me, Alex." Murmured Yohann. Seeing Mercury nodding her acceptance,   
he added. "Now, let's see what awaits us..." They didn't have to wait for   
long.   
  
From a slot on the desk, a series of papers emerged. "Take these   
identifications with you and hand them to your sector superiors. Report to   
your stations immediately. That is all." With those final words, the screen   
went black.  
  
"Boy... not even you are this direct." Said Jupiter, looking at the Guardian.   
  
"Agreed." Said the Guardian. Walking to the desk, he grabbed the papers.   
"Mmmm, interesting... each paper has a map of this place." Giving them a fast   
glance, he began to give to each member of the team one of them. The   
reactions were varied, to say the very least.  
  
"Hey, How come I was sent to the submarine fleet?" said Uranus.  
  
"Mmmm... I was sent to hydroponics. Not bad." Said Neptune.  
  
"It seems that I have to remain here for training..." Said Pluto.  
  
"That thing sent me to psychiatry!" Said Venus, eyes wide open.   
  
"Oh... I was sent to the infirmary." Commented Mercury. "Also, to the   
laboratories on different days."  
  
"I was sent to the kitchen!" exclaimed Jupiter, her face a mix of pride and   
outrage. "Well, it could have been worse, but still..."  
  
"Looks like we're going to work together, Venus. I was sent to psychiatry   
too." Said Jendra, smiling.  
  
"Hey, I was sent to the main administration sector! What does that mean?"   
asked Moon, puzzled.   
  
"Cool! I was sent to the childcare center! This is so neat!" exclaimed Terra,   
smiling radiantly.   
  
"And what about you, guys? You haven't said a thing." Inquired Jupiter,   
curious.  
  
The men of the group looked at each other, exchanging notes with each other.   
Taking the lead, Endymion spoke for them. "We all were sent to the military.   
Looks like we all got drafted!"  
  
"Well, looks like I'm going to follow dad's steps after all..." commented   
Emerald Knight. "Looks like it runs in the family, eh, sis?"  
  
"Perhaps you." Said the Guardian, drawing the general attention to him. "I   
was sent to the electronics sector for examination and possible recycling."   
Seeing Jupiter's reaction to the news, he added. "Obviously, I'm not going to   
allow them to recycle me! You can trust me on that!"  
  
"You better do that... I'm not too keen to rebuild you back from scrap, you   
know?" said Jupiter, but it was easily discernible a note of fondness in her   
voice.  
  
"You are not the only ones, guys." Commented Saturn. "I was sent with you   
too." Looking at a glance in Yohann's direction, she added. "Who knows?   
Perhaps I could find a nice guy in there... that treats me with respect."  
  
Yohann reacted as if he had been physically slapped, but said nothing. The   
others looked at Robin in total disbelief, too stunned to say a word.   
  
"Hey, Robin! Cut it out, will ya?" said Alex, miffed.  
  
"It's ok, Alex. Never mind." Said Yohann, trying to smile. Breathing deeply,   
he asked the others. "Ok, gang. Let's get this show on the road. Lets report   
to our 'stations' and get together at the mess hall for lunch. Then we'll   
exchange notes, ok?"  
  
Everybody agreed to the idea, and after checking the radios on their armors,   
they went their way in order to find out what was the deal with such strange   
place.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Lunch time...  
  
  
It took them a little while, but they finally got together on a corner of the   
mess hall. Surprisingly, the Guardian was there as well. The last one to join   
them was Jupiter, but she finally got with them a few minutes later.  
  
"Very well, now that we are here, who wants to start?" said Yohann.  
  
"I'll do." Said Pluto. " From where I was, I was able to find out this: This   
is the place we were looking after, but the strange thing is that the records   
here date only a few centuries old. Apparently, this base was abandoned for   
quite some time, but got inhabited recently. I don't know why."  
  
"I know, I know!" said Moon, excitedly. "You see, all the people here has   
their origins on all those disappearances on the Bermuda Triangle! It seems   
that, somehow, they were all captured on the surface at some time, and   
brought here."  
  
"Hey, isn't that what was going to happen to that passenger jet we saved   
earlier?" inquired Venus.  
  
"Precisely." Said Mercury, taking her turn to talk. "It seems that the   
program that remained on this place, the one that identified itself as LINA,   
took upon itself the task to put this base back in operational order.   
However, the only way it found to do it... was to kidnap people to work for   
it, since all automated robots were down."  
  
"What I don't understand, is why it did it." Inquired the Guardian. "I mean,   
even the most basic programs of the Agency have incorporated routines to   
prevent this kind of thing."  
  
"I can answer that." Said Alex, speaking from Mercury's computer. "When   
Mercury here was in the labs, I infiltrated the computers. First, that place   
is a total mess! The operative system is nothing more than a joke, let me   
tell you! Anyway, it seems that LINA suffered a severe de-fragmentation and   
file loss. What remains is barely able to understand human speech and follow   
its remaining directives: to aid in the recruitment of personnel for this   
place and help in the maintenance of it."  
  
"But where did it find the materials for refurbishing this base?" asked   
Emerald Knight. "I don't think it had in stock all the raw materials, hadn't   
it?"  
  
"No, and that's what I've found out." Said Uranus. "At first, it used the   
materials the ships and planes captured were made of. It was until recent   
times that they built that submarine fleet."  
  
"And how do you know that?" asked Jendra, curious.  
  
"Because, while wandering around, I stumbled with the plaques and names of   
all the vessels captured in the past." Answered Uranus, her expression   
totally serious. "There are also the names of all the people captured... and   
that have died here. It's pretty macabre, let me assure you.  
  
"And I also found out how they do it. While the supervisor showed me the   
submarines, he also took me to their, and I quote, 'pride and joy'. On   
another hangar, they have a HUGE magnetic cannon. That is what they use to   
capture ships and planes, even from the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"But that thing must use energy like crazy!" said Mercury. "Where do they get   
it?"  
  
"That's something I can answer." Said the Guardian. "It seems that, during   
the years, they used what they had on hand, from burning wood, using diesel   
engines, and now, they are using the nuclear reactors from captured   
submarines."  
  
"Why wasn't anything like it mentioned on the news?" asked Moon, puzzled. "I   
mean, that kind of things can't be hidden that easily, can it?"  
  
"We're talking the USA and former USSR militaries, dear." Said Endymion.   
"They would have preferred a media blackout than admit that they lost vessels   
from their respective fleets."  
  
"And speaking of military," said Yohann, taking the word, "the captured crews   
became the security forces of this place. And hear this: most of them still   
believe that the Cold War is still in full fledge! There is a lot of   
political tension among the ranks, but being in these close quarters has   
forced them to co-exist in certain manner of peace."  
  
"And that also explains why most of them treated me like a child!" commented   
Saturn, fuming. "They still have these archaic ideas of 'only men should   
serve in the military, the place for women is behind a stove'! What they   
really need right now is an attitude adjustment... right in their more   
delicate parts!" all men present flinched at the perspective, but said   
nothing.  
  
"And what about you, dear?" asked Endymion, addressing Terra. "What did you   
find out?"  
  
"Well, for starters, there is a really big number of children here." Started   
Terra. "All of them were born here, their parents having been born here as   
well. As far as I can tell, they are the tenth generation. None of them has   
ever seen the sunlight... that's very sad.  
  
"Anyway, since they all are truly natives of this place, they don't seem to   
think that there is another life outside this place. And are perfectly   
content with that!" sighing happily, she added. "And you know what? Tommy is   
there too! He is so sweet with children! One day, he'll make an excellent   
father!"  
  
"He hasn't made any passes at you, right?" asked Endymion, serious. "If he's   
molested you in any way, I..."  
  
"Oh, father, please!" interrupted Terra, miffed at his reaction. "I'm a grown   
woman now! I can take care of myself! And don't even think of intimidating   
him, because I'll be REALLY angry if you do that!"  
  
"So... is he really sweet?" asked Moon, in an attempt to relax the tension   
growing between them. "And... is he a good kisser?"   
  
Endymion almost got an apoplexy at the question.  
  
"Ooh, I don't know..." said Terra, smirking. "... Yet. He looks a little   
inexperienced, but I'm sure I can make him up to date in that department-"  
  
"If it makes you feel better," said the Guardian leaning closer to Endymion,   
"since I'm catalogued as a piece of equipment, I could keep an eye on them.   
You know... chaperone them to prevent unwanted... happenings."  
  
"I'd really appreciate it. Thanks." Murmured Endymion, grateful at the offer.   
  
"Now, don't you even dare to interfere!" said Jupiter, looking sternly at the   
Guardian. "You better leave them alone, or you'll have to answer to ME, is   
that understood?"  
  
"Yes Mako, whatever you say." Said the Guardian, chastised.  
  
Before the gossip got out of hand, one of the waiters approached their table   
and handed them some menus. After feeling their glasses with water, he left   
them alone to let them decide what to order. The eyes of the Team became   
ungodly big at the selection.  
  
"Oh, boy... soup of the day... CARROT SOUP??" exclaimed Moon, shocked. "I   
think I'll pass, thank you."  
  
"Seaweed salad with cucumbers? Now, that's exotic!" commented Uranus.  
  
"Abyssal fish with sweet sauce? Aaaah... I'm not sure..." said Neptune,   
becoming a little green at the prospect.  
  
"Mmmm... grilled squid with cheese sauce... sounds good to me." Said Terra.  
  
"Frozen kelp with syrup?? Oh man... I'll never see a dessert the same way   
ever again..." said Venus, gulping.  
  
"Yes, I admit the ingredients are a little... unusual." Said Jupiter,   
shrugging her shoulders. "but let me tell you, it was a real challenge!"  
  
"And I'm sure you enjoyed every minute of it!" said Jendra, smiling at her   
friend.  
  
In that moment, the waiter approached them, and after taking their orders, he   
went on his way to the kitchens. The Team kept discussing what they had found   
out during their stay until their meal arrived. At first they were cautious,   
but after their first bites, they digged in with much gusto. It was until   
Moon had cleaned up her plate that she noticed something strange on it.  
  
"Hey... does any one knows what does 'White Star' means?"  
  
"Sure." Said Mercury, a little absent-mindedly while she continued enjoying   
her dessert. "That's the old name of an ancient navy firm in England during   
the start of the century. They were the owners of the Titanic and other   
ships. Why?"  
  
"That's engraved on my plate." Said Moon, showing it to the others. That   
prompted them to check their plates as well.  
  
"Mine says Lusitania!" commented Venus.  
  
"Interesting... mine comes from the Mauritania." Said Pluto, raising an   
eyebrow. "It looks like the residents have searched the whole Atlantic,   
savaging what they could from shipwrecks."  
  
"Great." Said Emerald Knight, sighing. "Now it turns out that this place is   
also a historical museum as well. Sometimes, this hero business doesn't pay   
in the way we want, isn't it? So... what are we going to do now?"  
  
He was suddenly interrupted when a severe shockwave rocked the whole place,   
sending more that one person on the mess hall to the floor. When the initial   
surprise subsided, they looked around, noticing that everybody was heading to   
the exit.   
  
"What's going on? What was that??" asked Moon, a little fear tinting her   
voice.  
  
"All of you, stay put! I'll go and check it out!" said Uranus, standing up   
and running to the exit. She grabbed a soldier that was running by and   
without ceremony she made her question. "What was that?"  
  
"There is an hostile intrusion at the hangar!" said the soldier, getting   
loose of Uranus' grip. "All civilians must go to the refuges! And you better go   
too, missy!" with that, he ran in the general direction of the Hangar. Uranus   
returned to her friends' side immediately.  
  
"Trouble, everybody! Looks like we're being invaded!"  
  
"Then let's move!" said Yohann. an instant later, the whole Team raced   
towards the hangar to face whatever was threatening the place.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
A few minutes earlier...  
  
  
The same mechanic that had 'welcomed' the Team was busy fixing a recalcitrant   
propeller on one of the subs when, all of a sudden, he felt under his feet   
the distinct vibration that indicated the opening of the huge doors leading   
to the open sea.   
  
"Keep working on this." He said, addressing one of his aides. "I'll go check   
out what is going on." He then walked in the direction of the entrance pool.   
'Strange,' he thought, 'there are no scheduled subs out at the time. All of   
them are here now, and the retrieval cannon is off.' He didn't have more time   
to think another thing before seeing the new 'arrival'.  
  
He witnessed, amazed, the dark ship emerging from the pool. It was as big as   
the newest arrivals' ship, but somehow, the appearance of the new ship gave   
him goose bumps. An air of... wrongness... emanated from it, even... evil.   
With only the sound of dripping water as the only evidence of it moving, the   
strange vessel moved next to the Leviathan, landing softly. The mechanic,   
overcoming his discomfort at the sight, approached the ship, noticing for the   
first time the word 'DARKSTARR' printed on its side. Relying on life-long   
reflexes, he took out a wrench and tapped the hatch. He almost bolted out of   
his overall when it opened. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his racing   
heart, he spoke. "Hello? Is anyone here?" when nobody answered him   
immediately, he hit the frame of the hatch with his wrench. "Hey, answer me!   
Who's in there?"  
  
That was the last action he made in his life.  
  
Without warning, from the darkness emerged a metallic arm, equipped with   
blade-sharp nails. With uncanny accuracy, the nails pierced effortlessly the   
man's chest, the points coming out his back. With a wet gurgle, the man   
twitched a couple of times before going still. The nails retracted, the   
corpse dropping to the floor.   
  
"That will teach him to damage my property." Said Cauldron, cleaning the   
blood covering his cybernetic arm on the corpse's clothes.  
  
"Really... some people doesn't have the slightest notion of manners   
nowadays." Commented MerLynn, a couple of steps behind Cauldron. "Your spy   
really took us to the precise point. I really admire you, my friend!"  
  
"Yes, she did her job admirably." Said Cauldron, standing up and walking out   
of the Darkstarr. "Too bad she has outlived her usefulness now. Oh, well...   
that's life." Walking with MerLynn to the back of the ship, he continued   
talking. "You know the plan: Take half the forces with you and secure our   
objective, while I'll take the rest and secure the control room."  
  
"Will do. Anything else?" asked MerLynn, brandishing Heresy.  
  
"Only one thing. Kill whatever vermin gets in your way. We don't want   
unwanted... interference this late of the game, do we?"   
  
When they reached the back of the ship, Cauldron raised his metallic arm and   
gave a mental command. Immediately, the cargo doors opened, allowing their   
forces to step out. Said forces consisted in a series of robots, heavily   
armed with assorted weapons. The smallest one measured twelve feet high, the   
tallest one twenty, their forms going from humanoid-looking robots, to four-  
legged ones. Among them, was a varied assembly of tank-like units, also   
heavily armed. There were a total of thirty combat robots in total. Giving   
another mental command, half the forces separated and began following   
MerLynn, while the rest went with Cauldron. Some of them began to roam around   
the hangar, firing at will against either vehicles or people that was   
unfortunate enough to remain there.   
  
When Cauldron approached the Leviathan, he smiled crookedly. "ooh yes, my   
little spy. You performed admirably." Giving another command, a couple of the   
humanoid robots headed in the direction of a nearby wall, while Cauldron   
placed his hand on the Leviathan's hull. Immediately, the maintenance ports   
of the ship opened. A moment later, the two robots returned, each carrying   
with them a big amount of heavy duty cables, which they proceeded to connect   
to the ports. It was a matter of a couple of minutes before the connections   
were ready.  
  
"Now... to power up this pitiful place... and begin the next phase of my   
plan!" commented Cauldron for himself. Giving another mental command to the   
two robots, he then placed his hand again against the Leviathan. Immediately,   
the distinctive hum of the ship's power core running at full capacity was   
heard. Nodding in satisfaction, Cauldron signaled the rest of his strike   
force to follow him, leaving the other two robots to guard the connections.   
  
It wasn't long before all over the Atlantia base all hell broke loose...   
literally.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"My goodness, what is going on in there??" asked Terra, shocked at the sound   
of gunfire and the screams echoing down the corridor they were following.   
  
"Whatever it is, stay focussed! And try to protect whoever you can!" said   
Yohann, preparing mentally for what might be waiting for them ahead.   
  
When they turned around a corner, they faced the origin of the problem.   
Amidst a sea of slaughtered soldiers was MerLynn, grinning maniacally at the   
sight. Behind him were two tanks and one four-legged robot, their weapons   
still smoking. Noticing the new arrivals, MerLynn snarled.   
  
"So... we meet again, losers! This time, there will be only one victor...   
ME!" addressing the robots, he shouted. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! DON'T LEAVE   
ONE ALIVE!" Acknowledging the order, the robots' weapons immediately aimed in   
the direction of the Team, while MerLynn ran away through a side corridor.   
Before the robots opened fire, the Team separated and dived in different   
directions, avoiding ending up shredded to pieces by the onslaught of laser   
and shotgun fire.   
  
"Those two are like cockroaches!" commented Jupiter. "They simply doesn't   
remain dead!"  
  
"We'll worry about that later!" said Venus, ducking even more. "Right now, we   
have bigger problems!"  
  
"And where did they get those things??" shouted Jendra above the gunfire.   
  
"Who cares?" shouted back Uranus. "Get ready to turn them into scrap metal!"   
jumping out of the corridor she used to take cover, she faced the enemy   
robots, at the same time charging her techno-weapon. "URANUS GROUND POUNDER!"  
  
The instant her fists touched the ground, a heavy shockwave ran through the   
floor. When it reached the robots' position, they were tossed through the air   
like toys. One of the tanks ended up upside-down, while the other fell on top   
of the last one. "GET THEM!!" shouted Uranus.  
  
The others took their cue immediately, going on the offensive.  
  
"NEPTUNE OCEANIC BLASTER!"  
  
"VENUS MOLECULAR DISSOLVER!"  
  
"SONIC DEMODULATOR BLAST!"  
  
"JUPITER ION STORM!"  
  
"JENDRA SPECTRAL AURORA!"  
  
"MERCURY ICE NEEDLES!"  
  
"SATURN DEATHSPHERES!"  
  
"Death scream."  
  
"PINK SUGAR HEARTS NAPALM!"  
  
"GAMMA: PLASMA SHOT!"  
  
The combined attack promptly reduced the three robots to garbage, As soon as   
the calm was restored, they looked around in search for survivors.   
Unfortunately, there were none.  
  
"How could they do this?" said Moon, sobbing quietly. "What do they want?"  
  
"We'll ask them... right before we pound them into bloody pulps!" said   
Jupiter, shacking with barely contained rage.  
  
"Then let's go after them." Commented Yohann, his hands trembling slightly   
as well. "Mercury, Alex... do you have a fix on their location?"  
  
"Working on it." Said Mercury, typing furiously at her compact. A moment   
later, she relayed a map of the base to the others' helmets. On it, a series   
of dots appeared moving all over the place. "They are roaming all over the   
base, with two apparently guarding the hangar. A few are heading in two   
distinct directions."  
  
"Confirmed." Said Alex. "A group of five is heading towards the computer   
room, another one is getting away from our present location (I assume it's   
MerLynn), heading towards a closed section of this place."  
  
It was in that moment that Terra gasped, shocked at the realization of the   
map's readings. "Oh no! Two are heading to the daycare center! THE   
CHILDREN!!" Without saying anything else, she ran in that direction.  
  
"Venus, go with her!" shouted Yohann. Nodding, Venus went after the fleeing   
Terra.   
  
"I'll go with her too!" said Moon, racing after her friends, Endymion going   
with her as well.  
  
"The rest of us, split and secure the place." Said Yohann. "Mercury, I   
suggest you go to the computer center and stall whoever is there until the   
rest reinforce you. I'll go to the hangar and secure our ship."  
  
"I'll go with her, sweetie!" said Alex. "Once there, I'll see if I can   
activate the internal security. That will help us!"  
  
"Do it, Alex. Now let's go, people! There are innocents to save here!"   
finished Yohann. With that, they raced in different directions in an attempt   
to stop Cauldron and his invading force.  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"JUPITER ION STORM!"  
  
Jupiter's attack shorted out another tank, allowing her to continue. Behind   
her, the Guardian made sure that the enemy was completely render inoperative   
by crushing the sensor suite on the turret.   
  
"Where to now?" inquired the Guardian.  
  
"Next corridor." Answered Jupiter. "The map shows another two enemies dead   
ahead."   
  
They hurried in that direction, getting ready for another fight. So far,   
they had disposed of four other robots, in one case arriving just in time to   
save a group of civilians from being slaughtered. In a moment, they entered   
the corridor, noting only one humanoid robot with its back to them.  
  
"Where is the other one?" murmured the Guardian.  
  
But before Jupiter could say a thing, a metallic claw shot from the side of   
the entrance, grabbing her. The Guardian immediately noticed a spider-like   
robot with Jupiter on its claw, already aiming its weapon to her head!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Not wasting another second, the Guardian jumped on the   
robot, immediately struggling with it in an attempt to keep the weapon away   
from Jupiter. It was in that instant that the second robot turned around and   
aimed in their direction.   
  
"HOGOSURO, LOOK OUT!" screamed Jupiter, struggling to free herself. Her   
efforts paid, and just in the nick of time. As soon as she dropped to the   
ground, the second robot opened fire. The piercing rounds of its shotgun   
made short work of the second robot; unfortunately, the Guardian was also in   
the line of fire, being hit as well.  
  
"HOGOSURO!!" Turning around, Jupiter faced her enemy, electricity running   
all over her body. "You bastard... DIE! JUPITER ION STORM!" The technum-  
charged shot hit the robot squarely, causing it to explode in a spectacular   
manner. Paying no attention to it, she rushed to the Guardian's side. She   
felt alleviated when the Guardian began to stood up, but...  
  
"Your arm!" she exclaimed. Effectively, his left arm had been almost severed   
by the elbow, now hanging only by a couple of control wires.   
  
"Damn. Something more to work at when we get back home." Murmured the   
Guardian. Turning slightly to face Jupiter, he tried to smile. "Don't worry,   
it's only a flesh wound. I'll be fine. Now keep going! I'll stay here."  
  
"Not without you." Said Jupiter, crossing her arms in front of her chest.   
"You can't defend yourself with only one arm!"  
  
The Guardian was about to argue that, but closed his mouth. Gritting his   
teeth, he gook his useless arm with the other hand, and with a swift move he   
finally removed it, causing a shower of sparks to erupt from the stump.   
Jupiter flinched at the sight.  
  
"Now let's see..." Approaching the arachnid robot, he examined its gun,   
noticing that it was fairly intact. With a good pull, he severed it from its   
socket. Another close examination revealed that it was a shotgun, and   
because of a struck of luck, intact. Closing his eyes, he concentrated...   
and placed the weapon's entry socket on his stump.  
  
Jupiter observed, fascinated, how the weapon fused with the Guardian's arm.   
His limb seemed to become partially liquid, flowing into the socket of the   
shotgun. In a couple of moments, the fusion process was complete. The   
Guardian moved his new limb experimentally, practicing a few positions to   
find the most comfortable ones. Once satisfied, he turned to Jupiter,   
raising his new toy. "Well, what do you think? Is it me, or what?"  
  
Jupiter shook her head, highly impressed. "You never cease to amaze me..."  
  
Returning the smile, The Guardian pointed towards the end of the corridor.   
"Now... how about finishing the job?"  
  
Nodding, Jupiter raced in that direction, closely followed by the Guardian.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Yohann entered the Hangar using the northern entrance, which by luck was the   
farthest one from the place where the Leviathan was 'parked'. This also   
allowed him a good view of the carnage that had taken place there. Taking   
only a moment to use his armor's sensors to confirm that nobody was alive in   
there, he headed in the direction of his ship, using the wreckages as cover.   
Soon, he had the two enemy robots in sight. He also noticed the power lines   
going from the Leviathan to a nearby wall.  
  
'Strange...' he thought. 'This place has enough energy as it is. Why did   
Cauldron do this? Mmmm... time to find out later, let's get down to business.'  
  
Activating his Alpha Sphere, he covered himself with his Shield, at the same   
time deploying the Beta Sphere, ordering it to turn into a spear with a   
drill on the tip. The Gamma Sphere attached itself on the back of his right   
hand.  
  
With a wordless scream, Yohann jumped out of his hideout and raced towards   
his enemies. The two robots, upon noticing his presence, didn't waste time   
to aim their weapons and fire. One of them had a shotgun, forcing Yohann to   
desperately evade the rounds, the other one had a green laser. The laser   
missed him, but when Yohann saw the impact point, he went pale.  
  
Where the laser hit, instead of a burned hole, the metal was bubbling   
furiously.  
  
"Damn! An acid laser!" He had good reason to be afraid of it. The Acid   
laser, unlike a regular laser, operated in a wavelength that made it act   
like a stream of molecular acid, dissolving the target.   
  
Readjusting his trajectory, Yohann made a parallel run, closely followed by   
enemy fire. Once in position, he launched his spear in the direction of the   
robot with the shotgun, smiling satisfied when it impacted on the robot's   
torso. Upon impact, the spear's tip began to rotate, quickly drilling its   
way into the machine. It wasn't long before the robot began to convulse, and   
later, it blew up in pieces. Its job done, the spear returned to Yohann's   
hand.  
  
The remaining robot redoubled its efforts to nail Yohann, forcing him to   
move in and out, unable to get closer. The impasse was broken when Yohann   
tripped on a loose plaque. The robot, not wasting time, got a good shot at   
him, sending him to the ground. Fortunately, Yohann's Shield withstood the   
blast, but still the blast sent him rolling, forcing him to drop the spear.  
  
Yohann lost precious seconds trying to regain his bearings, which the robot   
didn't lose. Before he could react, Yohann felt an intense pain in his right   
leg. Looking down, he saw the robot was pinning him down, standing on his   
leg. Before he could send a mental command to his spear to attack, the robot   
began firing at him at point blank range, disrupting his concentration.  
  
Fighting against the pain, he barely paid attention to the warning signal   
flashing on his visor.  
  
"Warning! Shield integrity at 68% and dropping. Diverting available power to   
Shield. Estimated time before collapse: 15 seconds."  
  
'No!' Yohann tried to focus again on his spear, but the pain was constantly   
breaking his concentration. Same wise, he couldn't concentrate on the Gamma   
Sphere, unable to think on a counterattack. All his attention was focused on   
maintaining his Shield.  
  
'This is it.' He thought, sourly, when the message window flashed that only   
5% worth of power remained on his shield. 'I would have liked to say goodbye   
to the others...  
  
'Robin...'  
  
He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when a voice reached his   
ears.  
  
"SATURN DEATHSPHERES!"  
  
Yohann opened his eyes just in time to see Saturn's spheres rip through the   
robot's body over and over again. It didn't take too long to reduce the   
robot to scrap metal, sparks jumping out of the remains.   
  
"Yohann! Are you all right?" said Saturn, removing the wreckage off his body.  
  
"I... guess so. Thank you." Answered Yohann, smiling. He was about to say   
something else when a stabbing pain on his right leg forced him to drop on   
his knees. Taking deep breaths, he ordered his armor to make a medical scan.   
He wasn't surprised when the sensors showed that he had a multiple fracture.  
  
"Marvelous... just my luck." He then ordered his armor to stabilize his   
broken leg, hardening around the area. Once done, he gave a mental order to   
the Beta Sphere, commanding it to reform. When it returned to his hand, it   
already had assumed the form of a crutch.  
  
"Yohann, what are you doing? You're hurt, lie down!" exclaimed Saturn,   
placing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to keep him on the floor.  
  
"I can rest once this whole mess is over, dear." Said Yohann, finally   
standing up, albeit wobbly. "Have to go help the others."  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn!?" said Saturn, almost screaming. "All   
right..." She then took the crutch and placed Yohann's right arm on her   
shoulders. "Lean on me then. We can go faster that way."  
  
Yohann was about to object, but upon seeing the determined look on her eyes,   
decided to say nothing. Sighing, he commanded his Sphere to reform and re-  
attach back on his armor. "All done, milady."  
  
"Stop it, you embarrass me..." said Robin, unable to stop the slight blush   
on her cheeks, something that didn't go unnoticed to Yohann. "Now, let's go.   
Mercury is alone and needs reinforcements."  
  
"Lead on then." Said Yohann, smiling. He couldn't help but feel happy, the   
spark of hope already becoming brighter in his heart.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
"How much further?" asked Moon. She, Terra, Venus and Endymion had already   
encountered two robot tanks in their way to the daycare center. The first   
one had been taken by surprise by Endymion, who sliced it with his sword.   
The second one took the combined efforts of Moon and Venus to get rid of it.  
  
"Just around that corner!" said Terra, still running at full speed.   
  
When they got there, they were stunned to see that the wall had already been   
breached, the screams of the children reaching them. Above the commotion,   
they heard a voice reaching their ears.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM THEM! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!!"  
  
"TOMMY!" Without wasting another second, Terra jumped through the hole. The   
sight of at least thirty little children, some just babies, huddled in one   
corner greeted her. Standing in front of two humanoid robots, wielding a   
broken pipe, was Thomas, trying to defend the children.  
  
Terra's blood went cold when one robot just swatted Thomas into a nearby   
wall, the brave young man sliding to the floor in a heap, not moving.  
  
Seeing red, she summoned her sacred weapon, jumping towards the robots,   
which were already aiming their weapons toward the terrified children. With   
a cry, she began to slash at the nearest one, succeeding in removing its   
weapon from it. Immediately, she moved to her next target, succeeding in   
drawing its attention away from its intended victims. Moving closer, she   
began to slice at it, forcing it away even further. Unknown to her, the   
crippled robot moved behind her, getting ready to pierce her with its claw.   
  
It never got further than that.  
  
"SONIC DEMODULATOR BLAST!" "VENUS MOLECULAR DISSOLVER!" The attacking   
machine began to vibrate at ultrasonic speed, its armor melting at the same   
time, quickly falling apart. Moon and Venus immediately moved in front of   
the children, getting ready to hit the second robot when the chance   
presented itself. As things turned out, they didn't have to bother.  
  
Joining his daughter in the fray, Endymion began to slash away along with   
Terra; their combined attack made a thorough job in no time.   
  
With the danger passed, Terra hurried to Thomas' side to check on him. With   
great care, she turned him on his back and began to check him for injuries.   
He was bleeding from a cut in his head, and his left arm was twisted in an   
unnatural angle.   
  
"Come on... wake up, please!" pleaded Terra, caressing his check. "Don't   
leave us like that... the children need you... please, wake up!"  
  
With a slight groan, Thomas began to regain his consciousness, the first   
thing he saw was the distraught and teary face of Terra. With great effort,   
he managed to murmur two words. "The... children..."  
  
"They're safe." Said Terra, sighing in relief. "We'll take care of them,   
don't worry."  
  
"Good." Closing his eyes again, he went unconscious again, this time with a   
slight smile on his lips.  
  
Approaching slowly to the couple, Endymion placed a hand on his daughter's   
shoulder. "Come on, we have to finish cleaning this place."  
  
Without turning to see him, Terra just said. "You go. I'll stay here and   
keep the children safe..."  
  
There were no objections from the other's part. Without saying a word, they   
moved to the exit. Before they were out, they heard Terra's voice. "Make   
those monsters pay."  
  
"We'll do." Said Moon. She turned around in time to see the flock of   
children surround her daughter, who began to talk softly to them in an   
attempt to calm them down. She also noticed that she was holding Thomas'   
hand in hers, never letting it go. Smiling to herself, she joined the others.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Pluto, Uranus and Neptune quickly reached the place that, according to their   
maps, were the destination of Merlynn's group. In front of them was the   
wreckage of a gigantic blast door, and beyond that point, only darkness   
greeted them.  
  
"Just the kind of situation that I love to get into." Said Uranus, cracking   
her knuckles.  
  
"Don't forget to leave something for us, dear." Said Neptune, standing next   
to Uranus in a combat-ready stance.  
  
"Let's finish what we came here to do and rejoin the others." Said Pluto,   
getting ready as well. "Now, shall we?"  
  
With great determination and caution, the trio entered the dark cave, their   
senses in full alert. That paid well, since upon entrance, a tank opened   
fire at them. The three Outer Senshi jumped in different directions,   
avoiding being hit. Uranus was the first one to react.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
Her attack went true, sending the machine to the far wall. Without wasting   
time, Neptune and Pluto made their moves.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"Death Scream."  
  
The combined attack reduced the robot to scrap metal. As an added bonus, the   
tank began to burn, the flames illuminating a nearby entrance. As a unit,   
they entered the next chamber, not surprised to notice that another two   
robots, one tank and an arachnid, were waiting for them. They didn't lose   
time to attack. Deciding to indulge herself, Uranus used her katana this   
time, enjoying the feeling of metal tearing under her onslaught.   
  
Having disposed of their enemies, Neptune activated her helmet's lantern,   
quickly finding another door at the far end. Getting ready, they opened the   
last door.  
  
Unlike the last two, this room was well illuminated. At the center, was a   
pedestal with a strange-looking sphere. It was hard to determine its real   
form; each time they tried to focus their eyes on it, the eye seemed to   
simply... slide on the surface.  
  
But what truly draw their attention, was the presence of MerLynn, flanked by   
his last two robots, another arachnid and a humanoid one.   
  
"So..." began MerLynn, smiling darkly at them. "You finally made it here. I   
was expecting the others, but you will do. I owe you that humiliating defeat   
back in New Avalon."  
  
"Too bad." Said Uranus. "Because you are going down again."  
  
"Step away from that object, slowly." Said Neptune, getting ready to jump at   
him.  
  
"I don't think so." Answered MerLynn. With a gesture, he signaled his last   
robots to attack.  
  
The Senshi didn't waste time either, getting fully into the fray. Moving   
constantly to avoid being stationary targets, they began to launch their   
attacks at their enemies. But unlike the ones they fought previously, these   
robots were more agile, jumping to the sides to avoid being hit.   
  
"Very well..." said Uranus after avoiding a near blast from a laser. "The   
kids' gloves are off." Upon landing, she aimed carefully at the nearest   
robot and let lose with her techno-weapon. "URANUS GROUND POUNDER!" Her   
attack had the desired effect, forcing the robot to lose its balance.   
Without wasting a moment, she zeroed on it and slashed at it with her   
katana. The robot didn't have a chance.  
  
At the same time, Neptune saw her chance when the remaining robot jumped   
once more. Taking aim, she let lose with her weapon as well. "NEPTUNE   
OCEANIC BLASTER!"   
  
Her aim true, the blast tore a section of floor away, causing the robot to   
trip. With it off-balance, Pluto closed the distance and used Eternity, her   
slashes becoming nothing more than a blur; her attack over, she stood behind   
the robot, unmoving. An instant later, the robot drop to the floor, nothing   
more than a pile of finely cut pieces.  
  
Their attention was drawn back to MerLynn, who was clapping. "Good, very   
good! I expected nothing less from you! This will make my victory the more   
sweeter." He then moved behind the pedestal, still smiling.  
  
"You don't have a chance against us." Said Uranus, her katana at the ready.   
"Surrender now."  
  
"No, YOU surrender now!" said MerLynn, placing his hands on both sides of   
the pedestal. "That is... unless you want me to activate this lovely toy."  
  
"And what is that thing, anyway? A bomb?" sneered Uranus, unfazed. "That   
won't affect us."  
  
"On the contrary, my dear!" said MerLynn, smiling darkly. "You see, this is   
no ordinary bomb. This is... a Dehydrator bomb!" Seeing the blank stares on   
the Senshi's faces, he began to explain. "This beauty has the capability to   
break the atomic bonds of water molecules. The best part, is that the   
reaction is self-perpetuated! It won't stop until the last water molecule is   
disrupted... in the whole world!" His smile grew wider at seeing the three   
Senshi pale significantly.  
  
"You're insane..." murmured Neptune. "you'd die as well!"  
  
"A small price to pay to get rid of you all... and that traitorous bitch as   
well!"  
  
During MerLynn's explanation, Pluto had been slowly moving to one side,   
incidentally getting close to the robot she had destroyed. Once she was next   
to the remains, she placed Eternity on top of the nearest pieces and closed   
her eyes. At the same moment MerLynn finished talking, she began to glow. In   
an instant, her techno-armor assimilated the necessary pieces needed to   
assemble her new techno-weapon.   
  
A couple of moments later, the process was over. Opening her eyes, Pluto saw   
that now, on her forearms, were what looked like two metallic hourglasses.   
Nodding to herself, she addressed MerLynn. "It's over, MerLynn. Give up."  
  
"NEVER!!" Growling, MerLynn gave the pedestal a sharp turn. Immediately, the   
sphere began to hum and glow. "It's done! YOU LOSE!" Jumping backwards to   
avoid the sudden attacks from Neptune and Uranus, he withdrew Heresy out of   
his robe and made a slice in mid-air. The dark sword opened a portal in mid-  
air.  
  
"Sorry I can't stay and chat, ladies... but other businesses claim my   
attention. Ta ta!" Cackling, he jumped into the portal, which closed as soon   
as he crossed it.  
  
"Damn!" exclaimed Uranus, frustrated. "He REALLY is a cockroach!"  
  
"We'll get him next time." Said Neptune, sighing. "That is... if there is a   
next time." She added, pointing in the direction of the bomb. Addressing   
Pluto, she asked. "is there something we can do?"  
  
"You two? No." said Pluto, approaching the pedestal. "However, there is   
something I can do." Raising her arms, she murmured her new attack.  
  
"Chronal Storm."  
  
From her new weapon, emerged a beam of light violet energy, which   
immediately enveloped the dehydrator bomb. And not a moment too soon; as   
soon as it was surrounded, the bomb exploded. The two energies began to   
react with each other, both seeming equally powerful. Finally, the whitish   
energy of the bomb seemed to collapse on itself, finally disappearing. That   
done, Pluto's own attack dispersed harmlessly.   
  
Awed, Uranus and Neptune approached their friend. "All right," began Uranus,   
"I admit it. I'm impressed."  
  
"What did you do?" inquired Neptune.  
  
"I dispersed the energy of the bomb all over the time stream." Explained   
Pluto. "It was risky, but fortunately it worked." She couldn't say anything   
else, all of a sudden she dropped to her knees. The other two Senshi   
immediately helped her. "Don't worry, I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
"Then rest here." Said Neptune. "We'll keep watch on the door."  
  
Pluto just nodded, seating down and leaning her back on the now empty   
pedestal. Closing her eyes, she thought. 'It all depends on you now,   
Mercury. Good luck.'  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Mercury finally reached the computer room, way ahead of the invading group.   
On her way, she noticed with satisfaction how the enemy signals began to   
disappear from her display one by one. At the moment, only the final five   
heading in her direction remained. As soon as she entered the room, she   
activated the blast doors, sealing it.  
  
That done, she approached the main computer, a dark cylinder that reached   
the ceiling. Upon finding a keyboard, she activated the screen in front of   
her and began typing instructions. All of a sudden, the screen went blank,   
and through the speakers, she heard the voice of Lina.  
  
"You have attempted to access a restricted program. Desist on your attempts   
or be eliminated."  
  
"Looks like this needs a little internal job." Said Alex from Mercury's   
computer. "Patch me in, Ami!"  
  
"In a moment, Alex." Promptly locating an I/O port with a long cable   
attached to it, Mercury plugged her compact into the main computer, allowing   
Alex access to the memory core. A moment later, Alex spoke through the   
mainframe's speakers. "I froze Lina, but it's going to take me a lot of time   
to make this OS work for us!"  
  
"In that case, you work in one part, while I work on the other on the   
keyboard." Said Mercury.  
  
"If we had a couple of weeks, I would agree, Ami. But we only have a couple   
of minutes, tops! And no offense, but even with your typing speed, it would   
take too long."  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
"Give me a moment." Alex went silent for a few seconds, during whose Mercury   
began to think what else she could do. She was startled out of her thoughts   
when Alex spoke again. "It's going to be risky, but it's our only chance for   
now." As soon as she said that, a section of the computer opened. Mercury   
went to that side, noticing that inside the alcove was a seat, not unlike   
the ones found in a dentist's office, with the difference that, on the top   
of it, was what appeared to be a milky-looking crystal helmet.  
  
"This thing," began to explain Alex, "is a direct neural, VR interface.   
Normally, it's used for fine-tuning computer cores. But in this case..."  
  
"In this case, it will allow me to directly interface with the system,   
letting me work on the inside." Finished Mercury.  
  
"You don't have to do it, Ami! If something happened while you're inside,   
you might die! Mind and body can't exist separately!"  
  
"That's a risk I have to take." Sighed Mercury, already taking a sit in the   
unit. "The others count on both of us to pull this through." After checking   
that her computer was still plugged to the port, she lowered the helmet on   
her head. "All right Alex, I'm ready."  
  
"Very well... just relax, and let me do the rest." Said Alex. Immediately,   
the helmet began to glow a faint green, and Mercury immediately went limp.   
  
  
  
Ami had to fight the urge to scream when she felt like falling through a   
dark tunnel, brilliant flashes of green light speeding on the sides. After   
what she felt an eternity, she entered a place that looked like an   
artificial construct of a city. In a moment, she landed softly on a rooftop.   
Regaining her bearings, she saw that the city was in ruins, only a few   
buildings standing, and not all had lights on them.  
  
"HI THERE!"  
  
"EEP!" Turning around, Ami saw Alex standing in the roof with her, a happy   
smile on her face. "Alex, don't do that again! I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
"Sorry... but I just couldn't resist! I'm so happy that it worked!" Without   
more ado, Alex embraced Ami tightly. "I missed doing this with you!"  
  
Returning the embrace, Ami sighed. She could only imagine what would it be   
like for Alex to exist only as a mind, without being able to physically   
touch a person. Ending the embrace, she addressed Alex. "What happened here?   
And where are we?"  
  
"This, is the virtual representation of the mainframe's OS." Began Alex. "As   
you can see, I wasn't kidding when I said that this place is a mess!"  
  
"I see..." muttered Ami. "You said you froze Lina. Where is it?"  
  
"Look up." Said Alex. Ami did so, and effectively, floating high in the   
'sky', was a small shining star.   
  
"That's Lina." Said Alex. "If she were a complete program, she would have a   
virtual persona just like me. As it is, that's how she looks like... a   
simple spark."  
  
"Is there something we can do for her?" inquired Ami.   
  
"Not until we rebuild the whole OS. We could cause more harm than good if we   
attempted to restore her into a fully operational AI."  
  
"I understand." Said Ami. Taking a moment to look around, she addressed Alex   
one more time. "So, where do we start?"  
  
"Did you leave your compact plugged?" after Ami nodded, Alex smiled broadly.   
"Excellent! That will save us lots of time! All right, this is what we'll   
do." Waving a hand, a floating screen appeared in front of them. As a series   
of green lines of code began to scroll down it, she added. "This is the   
connection to your compact. What you have to do is touch the screen and let   
your mind translate the information, while I check it and send the useful   
data files to their respective places."  
  
"But how can you be sure the information will be useful?"  
  
"Because..." Alex blushed brightly, looking down at her feet. "I took the   
freedom to include a copy of Gaia's OS on your compact. Sorry for not   
telling you before."  
  
"That's ok, Alex." Said Ami, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. "No harm   
done. Besides, we can never have enough backups, right?"  
  
Alex looked up at Ami, smiling. "Thanks for understanding." Schooling her   
face, she placed one hand on Ami's shoulder, raising the other above her   
head. "Well, are you ready?"  
  
Ami placed her hands on the floating screen and prepared herself. "Ready   
when you are."  
  
"GO!"  
  
As soon as Alex said the word, both began to glow. Ami noticed that a soft   
blue aura surrounded her, while Alex' was glowing an orange one. Focusing   
her entire attention on the task at hand, she began to visualize the data   
entering her mind. When she was sure that she got the hang of it, she then   
shifted part of her attention into sending the information to Alex.  
  
Sensing that Ami was already decoding and sending the data to her, Alex   
closed her eyes and concentrated. On her raised hand, a glowing white   
sphere, with moving lines of blue and orange on its surface, began to grow.   
When it reached the size of a beach ball, the sphere's light seemed to...   
pour all around them. At first, the only structure affected was the building   
they were standing on; then, with increasing speed, the light began to   
extend all over the landscape.   
  
The process took an indeterminate length of time, all the while the two   
young ladies kept pouring all their efforts in the task at hand. When it was   
finally over, both Ami and Alex dropped to their knees, exhausted and   
breathing deeply.   
  
"Wow... what a rush!" said Alex as soon as she could talk again. Turning her   
head to look at Ami, she inquired. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes..." gasped Ami. "Just a little dizzy... Give me a moment."  
  
"Take your time." With a little effort, Alex stood up to take a look at   
their work. When she finally spoke again, her voice was filled with awe.   
"Whoa... this doesn't look like Gaia's OS at all..."  
  
Having recovered enough to stand up, Ami took her first look at the results   
of their combined efforts. It took her longer to find her own voice.   
"This... this is... amazing!"  
  
Instead of a ruined city like before, what stood now was something that   
might have come out of a fairy tale, combined with an urbanist's dream.   
Right until the eye could reach, were now very well taken-care parks,   
gardens and fountains. The buildings looked very efficient, all apparently   
made with ivory and crystal. Skyscrapers with mirror-like windows were   
strategically placed so to not look out of place with the general design. On   
the roads, what looked like wheel-es cars were moving to unknown   
destinations, while on elevated ramps, high-speed trains came and went from   
the stations. In the distance, snow covered mountains were visible, framed   
against a clear blue sky.  
  
When they looked down at where they were standing, they gasped in unison. In   
place of a darkened, ruined building, now stood a gorgeous-looking castle.   
They were standing on the balcony of the tallest tower, the railing made of   
marble.   
  
"What happened?" asked Ami, unable to tear her gaze away from the landscape.  
  
"I... I don't know..." muttered Alex, equally stunned. "Are you sure you   
didn't do a thing?"  
  
"I just concentrated on sending you the information." Leaning against the   
railing, Ami closed her eyes, deep in thought; Alex didn't disturb her,   
knowing that the genius girl was trying to find a logical explanation. With   
an audible 'snap', Ami opened her eyes and addressed Alex.  
  
"I got it! Alex, you said that you made a copy of Gaia's OS on my computer,   
right?"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"And normally, an OS replicates environments using the data contained on the   
storage device, right?"  
  
"Not exactly, but fairly accurate. Go on."  
  
"Now... you have to remember that my compact comes form the Silver   
Millennium. And since it's magical at the core, that allows it to   
automatically translate any computer language I might encounter. So, when   
you made that copy, my computer automatically translated it into its own   
internal language."  
  
"I see!" exclaimed Alex, understanding at last. "So, what we have here is   
not only the original OS I stored..."  
  
"But a merge between that and my compact's!" finished Ami. With that mystery   
solved, she remembered something else. "But... where's Lina?"  
  
"If what you said keeps the pattern, I know! Let's go to the throne room!"   
Taking Ami by the hand, Alex hurried to the stairs. They weren't that   
surprised to find an express elevator instead of stairs, but appreciated the   
detail. Once down at floor level, they had to make a run towards the throne   
room, guessing that the most logical place for it might very well be the   
center of the palace.  
  
When they finally reached the throne room, they stopped at the entrance. The   
foyer was beautifully decorated with long curtains and soft carpets.   
Gorgeous crystal chandeliers hanged at fixed intervals all down to the   
throne, giving a soft and pleasant light.   
  
"There she is!" said Alex. And effectively, floating on the throne was the   
spark that represented Lina.  
  
They approached slowly to the throne, as if fearing that their presence   
might hurt the little spark. Once they were at the throne's side, Alex said.   
"To be sincere, I don't know what can we do now... this is the first time I   
have to do something like this."  
  
"Why not copy your own system into her?" asked Ami.  
  
"Not practical. She's too different from me. That could either overwrite   
her, or we could end up with a female Cauldron." Alex shuddered at the   
thought.  
  
Ami shuddered too. Feeling tired after the run from the tower, she took a   
seat at the right arm of the throne. Leaning on the back, she closed her   
eyes, letting her mind wander for a moment before focusing on a way to   
finish what they were there to do.  
  
Following Ami's example, Alex took the left arm and closed her eyes.   
Relaxing, she didn't notice when her right hand moved and slightly touched   
the spark. Unknowing to her, Ami did the same thing with her left arm.   
  
Both gasped at the same time when they felt something like an electric   
discharge course all over their bodies. Opening their eyes, both were   
stunned seeing that, once again, they were glowing, and that their glows   
seemed to pour onto the spark, which began to grow at an accelerated rate.  
  
They were so astonished at the happenings, that they couldn't protect their   
eyes when the by then glowing globe popped in a shower of multicolored   
sparks. When they regained their eyesight, it was only to see that they were   
holding the hands of a gorgeous, young-looking woman.  
  
Said woman had flowing blue hair that dropped down to the seat of the   
throne, dressed in a flowing white dress that accentuated her body. On her   
ears were earrings that looked exactly like the ones Alex was wearing, only   
the opposite colors: little five-pointed silver stars with golden crescent   
moons on the center. On the top of her head was a small silver crown with a   
single topaz stone at the center. When she opened her eyes, they saw that   
they were black like Alex's, but with little blue sparks the same tone of   
Ami's eyes. Her facial features seemed to be a combination of Alex and Ami's.   
  
In unison, they jumped away of the throne and stood in front of it, surprise   
clear on their faces. They tensed when the woman stood up and walked to   
them, her face serene and calm. When she was only a couple of feet in front   
of them, she smiled... and spoke, her voice melodic and pleasant to the ear.   
"Thank you."  
  
Those two simple words shook Ami out of her paralysis. "Lina?"  
  
Lina nodded, still smiling. "Yes. That's me. Thanks to you and your friend's   
efforts, I am now complete; and for that, I am forever in your debt."  
  
Shacking her head, Alex finally found her tongue. "But... but... what   
happened? I don't understand..."  
  
"I'm not sure myself." Said Lina, looking at Alex. "I can only guess that it   
has something to do with what you did here, combined with the magic of the   
Mercury Computer.  
  
"And now that I am a complete being again, I remember now what I've been   
doing all these last centuries." Lina looked down, hugging herself as if   
trying to protect herself from a painful memory. "I am so ashamed... how   
could I have done something so... monstrous..."  
  
Ami stepped closer to Lina, and gently taking one of her hands, she said.   
"It wasn't your fault. You weren't truly in control of yourself. Don't blame   
yourself."  
  
Alex followed Ami's example and took Lina's other hand, and added. "That's   
right. Come on, lighten up! Now you can correct those mistakes."  
  
Looking up at the couple, Lina smiled wanly, her eyes filled with tears.   
"You are right... it's time for me to correct the mistakes of the past."   
Slowly letting go of the girls, Lina returned to the throne. Sitting down,   
she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Yes..." she murmured. "My home is in   
danger. And your friends too..." she opened her eyes in that moment. "You   
have to return to the real world. Two of your friends are in grave danger   
and need your help." Raising a hand, Lina summoned a glowing portal behind   
the girls. "Go now, waste no more time here. I'll do what I can to aid you   
from here."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?" inquired Ami.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry." Answered Lina. "And once again, thank you."  
  
Nodding, Ami and Alex crossed the portal, which closed immediately after.  
  
Lina sighed one more time, staring at the empty space. "Take care... mothers."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Two minutes had passed after Ami had linked herself with the base's   
mainframe, when the blast doors to the computer room were blown apart.   
Cauldron entered the room, smirking. Turning around to address his robots,   
he said. "You stay here. Don't let anyone get inside."   
  
He then looked around, snorting at the state of the computers. "Shabby.   
Barely adequate. Ill maintained. Hardly worth the effort." He then noticed   
the central computer core's opening. Curious, he approached, and was   
pleasantly surprised to find a defenseless Mercury in the interface unit.  
  
"Aaaah, an unexpected bonus." He entered the alcove, finally standing next   
to her. He took a moment to look at her, drinking on her quiet beauty. Then,   
slowly, he used his flesh arm to gently caress her exposed cheek, taking   
good care to not disturb her.  
  
"Soon... very soon..." he murmured. On an impulse, he leaned, in a clear   
attempt to kiss her...  
  
"SATURN DEATHSPHERES!" BOOM  
  
"GAMMA: PLASMA SHOT, FULL AUTO!" BOOM, BOOM  
  
"SATURN WINGS OF FURY! BOOM  
  
"GAMMA: STAR BURST!" BOOM  
  
Sighing, Cauldron straightened and muttered under his breath. "Some other   
time, perhaps..." Walking out of the alcove, he prepared to receive his   
'guests'.  
  
He raised his only eyebrow when he saw Yohann enter the room, leaning   
against Saturn. "Well, what an unpleasant surprise." He said. "Looks like   
you had some fun with my toys. Too bad they didn't finish the job."  
  
"The disgust is all ours, believe me." Said Saturn. "You lose again,   
monster. Surrender!"  
  
"We destroyed all of your forces, and the others are on their way here. Give   
up Cauldron!" added Yohann, breathing laboriously.   
  
"Surrender?" snorted Cauldron. "Give up? You have to be kidding. You know   
I'll never surrender to you." He then crossed his arms in front of his   
chest, smirking. "Besides, why should I do that, when I already know that   
there is nothing useful for me here?   
  
"And..." he then looked at Saturn straight in the eye. "I have my little spy   
to thank for the information."  
  
"What??" said Saturn and Yohann at the same time.  
  
"Oh, come on!" said Cauldron, a look of despise on his face. He then began   
to pace around the room, all the while keeping an eye on his foes. "How do   
you think I knew when your base would be almost empty, that you weren't   
there, and all the times you were hot on my heels? Not to mention that I   
knew where were your friend's relatives when I invited them? In short... how   
do you think I was aware of each and every one of your movements?!"  
  
"Robin...?" muttered Yohann, stunned.  
  
"You're lying..." said Saturn, shaking her head. "I never told you a thing!   
You're lying!"  
  
"Oh, but you did my dear!" said Cauldron. He was now standing directly in   
front of the couple, an air of superiority on his posture and voice.   
"Remember when you were a guest in my ship?" Robin shuddered at the memory,   
while Yohann growled under his breath. "Yes you do. But what you don't know   
is that, in there, I found the... how can I put it... oh yes! Your body's   
blueprints made by your loving father.  
  
"It was child's play for me to take a sample of your cells, modify them, and   
reinsert them in specific areas of your brain, turning you into a living   
microphone. All I had to do was lock on your bioelectric signature and   
bingo! Instant info relay. "  
  
"That's a lie, Cauldron." Interjected Yohann. "Something like that would   
have been shown on her medical scans after we saved her!"  
  
"Oh, is that so?" inquired Cauldron with a mocking tone of voice. "In that   
case... perhaps you will have more luck... during her autopsy!" He then made   
a casual wave with his cybernetic arm in Saturn's direction.  
  
Instantly, Saturn dropped to her knees, screaming as pain lanced through her   
skull.   
  
"ROBIN!" Yohann tried to ignore the pain on his leg when he lost Saturn's   
support, but managed to kneel next to her. Embracing Saturn with one arm, he   
aimed the Gamma Sphere at Cauldron with the other. "Stop what you're doing   
right now!"  
  
"Me?" said Cauldron, amusement reflecting in his face. "I'm not doing   
anything. It's her body that's doing the entire job.  
  
"I only removed the electro-chemical imprint on those cells. Her natural   
defenses are doing everything... oh, and did I mention that those cells are   
releasing a very efficient toxin on her brain and bloodstream?"  
  
"You... beast!" Growled Yohann, gritting his teeth in frustration. By then,   
Saturn was unconscious, moaning faintly.  
  
"Since there's nothing more for me to do here, I'll take my leave." Said   
Cauldron, heading towards the exit. "You and your friends are the heroes,   
try to do something. Oh... and don't forget to invite me to the funeral!"   
Chuckling, he left Yohann with his predicament.  
  
Growling in frustration, Yohann shifted his attention back to Saturn; they   
would cross paths another time. Focusing his sensors on her, he sobbed at   
the readings. Her vital signs were erratic, her brainwaves were a complete   
chaos... in short, he was losing her.  
  
Desperate, he looked around and noticed Mercury for the first time. "AMI!   
WAKE UP! HELP!!" He repeated his plea two more times, growing more desperate   
when he got no answer. Getting Saturn into a closer position to his body, he   
began to talk softly to her, unheeded by the fact that he was now crying,   
his tears falling on her face.  
  
"Robin... please... wake up... don't leave. I need you..." On an impulse, he   
pushed a point behind her armor's neck, allowing her helmet to retract. He   
then began to gently pass his fingers through her silky hair; all the while   
he continued his plea. "Don't go... I beg you. Don't leave me alone... don't   
leave me... in this cold world... I... I'll die without you..." Raising his   
head, he almost screamed his next words. "Oh God! Please! Don't let her die!   
I'll do anything! ANYTHING!! Just... don't let her die..." he then buried   
his head in her shoulder, sobbing; embracing her tightly.  
  
He never knew what prompted him to remember what came to his mind next. Nor   
that he would have cared.  
  
Yohann was still sobbing, when a long-lost conversation he had with Alex the   
first time they met came to his mind.  
  
"... And when you combine Alpha and Gamma together, you can create a sub-  
spatial shield that can cure and recharge any member of an observation team,   
although it would deplete your natural energy reserves. You have to have   
this in mind, because this could leave you vulnerable to an attack, or in a   
position where you could be spotted."  
  
As soon as he remembered that, he knew exactly what he had to do. Sensing   
his own resolve strengthening, he moved into a more comfortable position and   
placed Saturn on his lap. Concentrating on the task at hand, he took a   
moment to look at Saturn's pain-contorted face. For a brief moment, he was   
at a loss of how to do it, until he remembered what he had done with Makoto   
that time in the island, when their energies clashed.  
  
Slowly, his head approached Saturn's. He then closed his eyes and   
concentrated. Then, after taking a deep breath...  
  
He kissed her. Tenderly. Pouring all of his being into that simple act.   
  
An instant after he began, a soft white glow enveloped them. At the same   
time, waves of energy began to pulse from the Gamma and Alpha spheres into   
Saturn's body, being quickly absorbed.  
  
  
  
  
Robin didn't know where she was, nor that it did matter to her. She felt   
comfortable, although she was slightly bothered by the series of images that   
constantly crossed her mind. It took her some time to recognize the images:   
She was actually seeing her memories, recalling each one of them with   
crystal clarity, evoking at the same time the feelings associated with them.  
  
'Oh.' She thought, after the last one faded from her mind's eye. 'That   
didn't take long...' She finally decided to open her eyes, and found out   
that she was floating in a sea of darkness. There was nothing else besides   
her in that place, nor a way to determine where was up or down. But she   
wasn't afraid; she was comfortable, in peace with herself. When she   
stretched, she immediately noticed that she was still wearing her Senshi   
outfit.   
  
"Well, about time you woke up." Said a voice from... somewhere. "For such a   
young soul, you certainly took your time." Robin tried to locate the source   
of the voice until, after a long sigh, it added. "Over here."  
  
Turning around to her 'left', Robin finally noticed... a shrouded figure,   
holding an old-looking scythe on its hand. Its face was hidden by the deep   
shadows of the cloak, only a pair of red points visible. Robin didn't feel   
afraid, but slightly perturbed by the figure.   
  
"Don't be afraid, young one." Said the figure in a soothing tone. "I'm not   
going to hurt you."  
  
"Who are you...? Began to ask Robin, but as soon as those three words left   
her mouth, she already knew the answer. Instead, she decided to ask her next   
question. "What is this place?"  
  
"This place is... hard to define." Said a new voice behind her. Turning   
around, Robin now was face to face with her predecessor, the original Sailor   
Saturn, complete with the Silence Glaive and all. "Before you ask, this   
isn't Limbo, Purgatory or anything you might call it. This is... more like a   
relay station for souls. Where they are pointed to their final destination,   
either Eternal Glory, or Eternal Damnation."  
  
"Then, what are you doing here?" Asked Robin. This time, a new voice came   
from her right to answer that question. When Robin turned around, she was   
shocked to see that the Prime was standing next to her, having replaced   
Hotaru.  
  
"Oh, this is not my true form; I'm a conceptual entity." Said the Prime,   
seeing Robin's distress. "You see, each being sees me as it feels fit.   
However, in the cases of very young souls, such as yourself, they don't have   
a defined image of me. So, their perceptions shift from one image to   
another."  
  
"Oh." Sighing, she asked what was foremost at the front of her mind. "So...   
what next? Where should I go from here?"  
  
In response, the image of the Prime pointed to a point behind her. When   
Robin turned around, she saw an open portal, almost blinding in its white   
light. "Although short," started Death, this time standing at her feet in   
the form of Luna, "your life has earned you Eternal Glory. Now, step in   
there, and reach your right reward."  
  
Robin was hardly hearing Death by then, so entranced was she by the sheer   
beauty of the portal. From it, a complete sense of peace and belonging   
emanated, resonating with each fiber of her being. Without noticing, she had   
begun to walk in its direction, that is, until something else happened to   
her. She stopped suddenly, placing a hand on her chest.  
  
"What's the matter?" inquired Death. "This is your just reward. Go on, you   
deserve it. What's stopping you?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." said Robin, a look of confusion on her face. "It's   
like..." she gasped at that point. "Like something... or someone... is   
calling me... it's important."  
  
Death turned its head to the left, as if hearing something that only it   
could hear. "Hmph... No wonder... it seems that another mortal is trying to   
stop you." Turning around, the Luna-doppelganger smiled at Robin. "But don't   
worry. He will join you soon enough."  
  
"He?" inquired Robin, but deep inside her she already knew who it was.  
  
"Let's take a look, shall we?" said Death, raising a paw. Immediately, a   
bubble appeared in front of them, depicting a scene that made Robin gasp.   
"You could wait a little longer you know? That way, both of you could cross   
together."  
  
Robin didn't say a word, transfixed by the image displaying in front of her.  
  
  
  
Yohann had been at it for a long time, ignoring the alert signals from his   
helmet that indicated that his life signs were dangerously low. He just kept   
pouring everything he had in the effort to bring back Saturn. He could feel   
his own body weakening, but didn't care.   
  
"Excuse me..." said a voice in front of him. Opening one eye, Yohann noticed   
that a person he'd never seen before was standing in front of them, but   
somehow, he knew such person. It was a petite woman, dressed in a white   
dress and covered with a dark blue cloak. Her skin was very pale, but that   
only added to her delicate beauty. Smiling softly at him, she continued   
talking. "You can't do anything for her; even more, you are on the brink of   
joining her."  
  
'I don't care.' Thought Yohann, never leaving Robin's lips to answer the   
woman.  
  
"So... you are willing to sacrifice yourself for her?" said the woman,   
answering his mental comment. "You already had been given a chance to   
return. Why waste it?"  
  
'I don't care.' Repeated Yohann.  
  
"You can't defy me, you know?" said the woman, her voice becoming stern.   
"Who do you think you are? You are nothing but a mere mortal! You are not   
more important than anybody else!"  
  
'I know that.'  
  
  
  
"Well," said Death, standing next to Robin. "I have to give it to him. He's   
persistent."  
  
Robin was shaking her head slightly. She didn't know how, but she had been   
able to listen to everything exchanged between Death and Yohann, even his   
short mental responses. "But... why? I don't get it. He... he can't...   
care... for me. Can he?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him when he gets here?" said Death, this time assuming   
the form of a Bergman-style bald old man with a chess set, the whole scene   
happening in black and white. The strange thing was, that his words appeared   
in subtitles since he was talking in Swedish.  
  
  
  
"All right..." said Death to Yohann, kneeling in front of him and eyeing him   
straight into his eyes. "I'll ask you something, and it better be good! Or   
I'll personally send you to Oblivion!"  
  
'Go ahead.' Thought Yohann in response.  
  
"Listen very carefully, because I'll say this only once! And answer me   
truthfully; I'll know if you lie to me.   
  
"What are you willing to do for her?  
  
Will you slay Demon and Angel alike?  
Will you forsake Life as well?  
Will you attack Light and Dark?  
Will you accept Damnation?  
Will you accept Glorification?  
Will you destroy a star, condemning all Living beings under it?  
Will you smash Empires with your bare hands?  
Will you sacrifice your existence to allow a child to live?  
Will you end a life to let other to be?  
Will you defy Fate?  
Will you defy Destiny?"  
  
'Yes.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Because... I love her more than life itself... and for her I would do that   
and more."  
  
  
  
"I never expected that..." commented Death. "You have to admit it... you   
don't find them that loyal anymore nowadays..."  
  
"I... didn't know..." said Robin, feeling elated and sad at the same time.   
"He... would do that... for me?"  
  
"It's not as it would matter." Commented Death, moving a rook on his   
chessboard. "Your own Destiny awaits, so go on. Cross over."  
  
Robin turned around and faced the open portal. But this time, it didn't look   
as alluring to her as before. Something was missing from it. And this time,   
she knew exactly what was it... or rather, who.  
  
"I... I can't."  
  
Death groaned, lowering his face to his chest. "Not you too... what now?  
  
"It... wouldn't be fair... for him... and for me." Facing Death, she added.   
"Please... send me back."  
  
"This is highly irregular, you know? Besides, there is nothing that could   
link you back to Existence now! What would you do? Get back as a wraith? An   
insubstantial shadow?"  
  
"But... but... I can't return like that! There has to be something! Please,   
can't you do a thing?" pleaded Robin, anguish clear in her face.  
  
Death didn't say a thing. Instead, he seemed to concentrate on his   
chessboard once more. After a few moments, he finally moved a piece: the   
white queen, placing it next to the black knight. "There is a way... but you   
and he both have to agree to the price."  
  
"And... what is that price?" inquired Robin. She could clearly feel hope   
blossoming deep inside her soul.  
  
  
  
"What price are you willing to pay to have her back?" Asked the female   
version of Death to Yohann. "What are you willing to sacrifice for her?"  
  
'If it's in my power... anything.' Answered Yohann.  
  
"All right... she can return. But there is a price that you two must pay in   
order for her to get back. Are you willing to pay your part of the price?"  
  
'Name it.' Thought Yohann with all his conviction. 'What is it?'  
  
  
* * * *  
Both versions of Death spoke at each one of them at the same time, speaking   
in unison and saying the exact same words.   
  
"You two will be joined, in mind and soul, until the end of time. You both   
will share Sorrow and Happiness. Hope and Despair. Hate... and Love. If one   
happens to die, the other will follow shortly.   
  
"Will you pay the price?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
'Yes.'  
  
  
  
"Then... so be it. Until we meet again."  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
The rest of the Team arrived at the computer room almost at the same time   
that Mercury was regaining consciousness. Everybody was stopped short at the   
sight in front of them.   
  
"What the..." muttered Jendra.   
  
"What are they doing?" asked Jupiter. "And why are they glowing?"  
  
Nobody had an answer to her questions. However, Mercury was working   
furiously with her compact, taking readings as fast as her equipment allowed   
it. When they finally came, she gasped. Her shock didn't allow her to say a   
thing, however, but it was Alex the one that spoke for everyone to hear.  
  
"Dear lord! Somebody separate them! They are dying!"  
  
Nobody moved for a couple of seconds after hearing the news. Then again, it   
wasn't necessary...  
  
Suddenly, the white glow surrounding Saturn and Yohann increased in its   
intensity, forcing them all to look away. It was a second later that the   
team's visors polarized themselves to allow them to see the happenings. What   
they saw when they turned around again made them gasp in unison.  
  
They saw clearly that the couple was now standing up; white sparks emanating   
from their heads, at the same time halos of pure white light went up from   
their bodies and dissipated upon contact with the ceiling. But what really   
touched them more was how they were standing.  
  
Yohann had his hands on Saturn's shoulders, while she had her arms around   
his waist. Both were looking into each other's eyes, all the while their   
looks spoke volumes of shared feelings and memories. They were smiling   
softly at each other, content in being in such close contact with each other.  
  
When the impressive light show finally ended, the Team retracted their   
visors to have a clearer look at the couple in front of them. They were   
still holding each other, minus the imposing aura. However, it was now clear   
that the experience had changed them, or at least, Yohann.  
  
His armor had changed. Instead of the normal steel-blue color it normally   
had, now it was a royal purple, his spheres a lighter violet color. And when   
they finally separated (but not by much), everybody could see that, in his   
left breastplate, he sported the sigil of Saturn.   
  
The first one that broke the silence was Neptune. "Well... that is one way   
to start a reconciliation."  
  
That was the catalyst for everyone to speak at the same time, the barrage of   
questions becoming a buzzing where nothing could be clearly said. Yohann and   
Saturn stood the salvo of questions at best they could, until finally, he   
raised his right hand's fingers to his mouth and whistled. That promptly   
stopped the questioning.  
  
Obviously, that couldn't last. This time, it was Alex that started. "All   
right you two. What the heck happened here?! And how come you two were   
engaged in a lip lock that ended all lip locks!?!? And would you mind   
explaining to me why your life sign readings are so strange??"  
  
"Strange?" inquired the Emerald Knight. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What she means," started Mercury, "is that their life signs are   
synchronized. In all aspects! EEG, Heart Rate, Breathing, the works!   
According to my readings, they are in perfect synchronicity. I... I don't   
get it."  
  
Everybody blinked in eerie unison at the news, looking at Yohann and Robin   
curiously. The couple just looked at each other, shrugged and spoke... at   
the same time and with the same words.  
  
"We are not sure... but as soon as we have time, remind us to tell you what   
we can remember."  
  
Everybody blinked in unison at the answer.  
  
"That... was creepy." Commented Venus, shuddering.   
  
Further talk was suddenly interrupted when the whole place trembled, sending   
all of them to the floor. Amid the few groans that came from them, was heard   
Moon's question. "What is going on now??"  
  
From the computer core's speakers, the voice of Lina answered that question.   
"The one you call Cauldron has linked his systems with the main propulsion   
systems of the base. He is attempting to lift it from the bottom of the   
ocean."  
  
"But... that can't be!" said Alex, sounding stressed. "When I checked in   
there, the first thing I noticed is that there is barely enough energy to   
keep the actual facilities working! There's not enough to activate the   
thrusters... that is, if they are still able to function properly!"  
  
"That is correct, Mo... Alex." Said Lina, her mistake being lost by the   
gravity of the news. "However, there seems to be an external power source,   
with enough capacity to engage the engines at full capacity."  
  
"That must be why..." started Yohann.  
  
"... Cauldron linked the Leviathan in that way..." continued Saturn.  
  
"He's using our ship's reactor!" finished them both in unison.  
  
"Could you stop that?!?" Screamed Uranus.  
  
"However," continued Lina, unperturbed, "the structural integrity of this   
place won't be able to withstand the pressure and stress generated by such   
maneuver. Estimated collapse of Atlantia: 2 minutes, 15 seconds... Mark."  
  
"Then, we have to stop him!" exclaimed Jendra. "Let's go people!"  
  
"We won't make it in time!" said Mercury, checking her data. "It will take   
us more than the time we have left to arrive at the hangar, not to mention   
that we'll have to fight Cauldron and MerLynn! Who knows if they still have   
more of those robots with them!"  
  
"Two minutes for collapse." Announced Lina. "Engaging hangar's available   
defense weaponry. Targeting alien ship... firing." A series of muffed   
explosions were heard on the distance. "Enemy ship protected by force   
fields. Defenses are unable to penetrate them."  
  
"We'll need to use the Leviathan's weapons then." Commented Endymion.  
  
"But how are we going to get there without being blown to pieces?" inquired   
Venus.  
  
The answer came from the least expected source they could expect...   
  
In unison, Yohann and Saturn just said "meet us there." And in a brief flash   
of yellow light... they disappeared.  
  
"What the...? a Senshi Teleport??" said Jupiter, shocked.  
  
"I didn't know the Lieutenant could do that..." commented the Guardian,   
intrigued.  
  
"I didn't know Robin could do that by herself, even less carrying a   
passenger." Said Neptune, equally intrigued.  
  
"We can ask them when we meet them!" said Mercury. "Let's do the same and   
teleport inside the Leviathan's control room!"  
  
Everybody agreed to the idea, and joining hands began to concentrate. Their   
power auras began to flare in anticipation to the maneuver when Lina   
interrupted them.  
  
"One minute, thirty seconds to collapse. Sensors detect ship designated:   
Leviathan lifting from its position and disengaging power connections. Main   
thrusters of Atlantia powering down. One minute and twenty seconds for total   
disconnection.   
  
"Warning! High-energy pulses emanating from Leviathan; striking enemy ship.   
Enemy ship's force fields losing coherence. Suggest avoidance of use of   
maneuver: Senshi Teleport. Energy readings in hangar area are too erratic   
for a dimensional shift."  
  
Upon hearing that, they all aborted the Teleport. However, they weren't   
going to simply remain there. Alex then spoke to Lina.  
  
"Do you have at least cameras working in there?"  
  
"Affirmative. Sending image to monitors." To the east, a whole wall of   
screens came to life, the whole array displaying the happenings in the   
hangar. What appeared left the Team totally speechless.  
  
The whole area was a total and complete chaos. On one side of the hangar was   
the Leviathan, its shields glowing fiercely under the onslaught of energy   
beams and high velocity rockets from the Darkstarr. Equally, Cauldron's ship   
was taking as good as it was giving, its own shields glowing, albeit it was   
obvious that they were debilitating faster than the Leviathan's.   
  
"One minute ten seconds for structural collapse. One minute for main engines   
shutdown." Announced Lina. "Additional readings indicate Leviathan's shields   
are being enhanced by unknown energy source from inside it. Such source is   
similar to the one detected by subjects: Yohann and Saturn during their   
teleport."  
  
"But... but... how can that be??" asked Jupiter, stunned by the last bit of   
news. "How can they do that??"  
  
Nobody had an answer to that question. But they were surely going to get to   
the bottom of that!  
  
For the last minute, they were witnesses of the tremendous fight between the   
two ships. With only a couple of seconds before the engines of the base shut   
down, the Darkstarr made a final maneuver. Turning around to present its   
last operational shields to the Leviathan's barrage, it aimed its weapons to   
the entrance doors and fired. Once the pass was cleared, it dived   
immediately, getting out of the base. Unfortunately, it had also the effect   
to allow the ocean to enter freely.  
  
"Warning! Structural integrity on Hangar compromised! Internal blast doors   
inoperative." Lina's announcement made everybody hearing it feel a cold lump   
on the base of their stomachs. Then again, they were greeted by one last   
surprise.  
  
One of the service hatches on top of the Leviathan opened, allowing Yohann   
and Saturn to exit. A close-up allowed the Team to observe that Yohann was   
holding one of his spheres on his hands, while Robin had her own on top of   
his. They all blinked in unison when the sphere began to glow a fierce   
golden light. And before they could even asked themselves what the couple   
was planning, the glow suddenly expanded, enveloping the whole of the Hangar   
area. A couple of instants later, Lina talked again.  
  
"Structural degradation halted. Force field of unknown composition is   
reinforcing the general structure."  
  
And that was correct. The whole area was now glowing a golden hue, the glow   
being more intense where the entrance doors were. Amidst all that, the   
Leviathan was floating gently above the water, Yohann and Saturn smiling at   
each other, apparently not even being phased by the effort to maintain a   
shield of that magnitude.  
  
Nobody said a word in the computer room, too shocked to react. It was a   
couple of minutes later when Alex summed their communal feelings in one   
phrase.  
  
"Let's go everybody... those two have a lot to explain, and I want to hear   
all about it!"  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
"... And that's what happened." Finished Yohann.   
  
The whole Team had been assembled in a lounge room after the repair crews of   
the base had installed a temporary set of doors a couple of hours later.   
Once they were sure that nothing else would happen, Yohann and Robin removed   
the shield and landed the ship. Their companions the instant the hatch   
opened mobbed them. It had taken them another hour after that to tell their   
story.  
  
"So... if what you're telling is correct," mused Pluto, "then you are now   
effectively... soul-bonded."   
  
"Looks like it." Said Saturn, cuddling closer to Yohann. "Not bad for a new   
soul, is it?"  
  
All the girls present giggled at that, while the guys looked at Yohann with   
a little awe. They had to wait for millennia, while he literally hit the   
jackpot on the first try!  
  
"So... what now?" inquired Jendra, leaning closer to the Emerald Knight.   
"With the crisis over, we're back to square one. What to do with this place?"  
  
"It's a hard decision, I admit it..." said Yohann, sighing. "We can't   
destroy the place, that's for sure! But we can't leave it as it is. It would   
be an easy target for Cauldron if he returns."  
  
"I think I have a solution."  
  
All present turned around towards a nearby intercom. Lina's voice continued   
after having their undivided attention. "The problem here is, that this   
subject, Cauldron, knows that there is a fully manned station here, right?"  
  
"That's correct." Said Alex.  
  
"Well, then the solution is simple. Make him believe that the base is no   
more."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Mercury, intrigued. "A place of this   
size isn't easy to hide."  
  
"Leave it to me." Was Lina's only answer. Before anybody could say anything   
else, she added. "And thanks to your restructuring of myself, I found some   
things that will aid you in refurbishing your own base.  
  
"You see, when I was... incomplete... I only had partial memory of the   
actual dependencies of Atlantia. But now that I'm complete, I noticed that   
there are sealed sectors. And among them, are the original medical bay and   
storage rooms with spare parts."  
  
"In that case, what you're saying is...?" asked the Guardian, but he already   
knew the answer.  
  
"If you want, you can take what you need to repair your base."  
  
Nobody said a word, but their smiling faces said everything that was needed   
to say.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Two hours later...  
  
A big percentage of the base's inhabitants were gathered at the Hangar to   
say goodbye to the group of people that saved their lives. The last of the   
crates with the necessary spare parts to repair Gaia was already onboard,   
and the new ocean gates were operational.   
  
"It was surely interesting having you here." Said Stevenson, the man that   
had greeted them. "Too bad you can't stay."  
  
"It's a tempting offer, sir." Said Yohann after shaking hands with the man.   
"But our enemies are still out there. We have to stop them."  
  
"I understand." Sighed Stevenson. "Just do me a favor, ok? Kick their butts!"  
  
"We'll do sir. Count on it!" answered Yohann, a broad smile in his face.  
  
On another corner, Terra and Thomas were saying their farewells too. Thomas   
was in a wheelchair, despite what the doctors told him. He had said with   
total certainty that he wasn't going to remain on a bed while the Team   
departed.   
  
"Well... it was nice... knowing you... Terra." Stuttered Thomas.  
  
"Yes... same with me Tommy..." said Terra, her voice equally subdued.  
  
"Uhm... well, I... aaah... Terra, I... you see... " Thomas took a deep   
breath, and gathering all his courage, took a small box from under his chair   
and gave it to Terra. "A... little something... for you... I hope you like   
it."  
  
Terra took the box, curious. Unable to contain herself, she opened it... and   
smiled tenderly. Inside was an orchid corsage."  
  
"It's beautiful..." she said at the same time she put it on. Leaning on his   
chair, she murmured. "And this is for you to remember me." And before Thomas   
could even react, she gave him a very tender kiss.   
  
Endymion watched the whole scene and sighed. One part of him wanted to go   
there and break the guy limb by limb for doing THAT to his little baby! But   
another, bigger part realized that she was now a grown woman... and he had   
to let her go. It was a hard decision for him, but he knew that it had to be   
done. He was roused from his reverie by Moon's hand on his. He saw in her   
eyes the very same expression he knew was on his face, and also saw that she   
had reached the same conclusion. Unconsciously, they thought the same thing.  
  
'They grow up so fast...'  
  
It took the Team several minutes to say their farewells and board the   
Leviathan, but they finally were able to do it. After securing themselves on   
their seats, they left Atlantia. They were only a few hundred yards away   
when Yohann stopped the ship and turned it around in the general direction   
of the base.  
  
"Why are we stopping sir?" inquired the Guardian.  
  
"Before leaving, Lina told me that we should see what she had planned to do   
to prevent Cauldron to find them again." Said Yohann. "I wonder what she...?"   
  
He couldn't say anything else because of what appeared on the main screen.   
From the top of the base, the nuzzle of the magnetic cannon emerged and   
fired a concentrated blast of energy, while at the same time a series of   
hatches opened at various intervals, releasing assorted debris. Finally, the   
whole place's appearance wavered until finally, what appeared on the screen   
was a caved-in ridge.   
  
"Well, that should certainly take care of everything." Commented Alex, using   
the speakers from Mercury's station. "I can't receive any kind of signals   
emanating from the base. I admit it, it's a clever setup!"  
  
"I agree." Said Mercury. "If Cauldron of MerLynn were monitoring this place,   
they should have received a reading of a huge energy emanation that would be   
consistent of the base's reactors exploding, all the while the debris would   
tell that the place was blown to pieces. And if they return for visual   
confirmation, that is the only thing they'll find."  
  
"Well, that settles everything." Commented Yohann, taking his seat again.   
"This case is closed. Let's go home gang!"  
  
"I almost forgot!" exclaimed Jupiter, drawing the general attention to her.   
Reaching under her seat, she produced a small sealed container. "This is for   
you Usagi, from the chefs of Atlantia."  
  
"REALLY?!?!? GIMME!" Sailor Moon's imagination was racing at top speed, the   
same as her arms to grab the container.   
  
"What is it, Makoto?" asked the Guardian, who barely managed to get out of   
the way of an anxious Moon.  
  
"I don't know... but they said that it was in honor of what her name   
means..." said Jupiter. She explained upon seeing the Guardian's questioning   
gaze focused on her. "Before we left, they asked me if she had another name;   
you know, to prepare dishes in our honor... well, when I told them her real   
name and what it means in their language, they smiled and gave me that   
container."  
  
During her explanation, Sailor Moon had already taken her seat back and was   
opening the container. Her happy expression changed rather quickly when the   
aroma of the contents reached her nose. Very slowly, she closed it back, and   
handed it to Endymion. She then proceeded to close her eyes and moan.  
  
Everybody blinked at her reaction.   
  
"Let me see that." Said the Emerald Knight. After receiving the container   
from Endymion, he opened it... then handed it to Jendra and proceeded to   
laugh hysterically.  
  
"Can somebody tell us what is going on?!?!" almost screamed Uranus; she was   
on the verge to grab the container and see for herself.  
  
After finally controlling his laughs, Emerald Knight proceeded to explain.   
"You... you see... they... they didn't know! They thought it was just...   
just... fitting for someone named... named..."  
  
"Rabbit..." murmured Mercury, finally getting the idea.   
  
"And... and... she REALLY hates that... that..." unable to contain his mirth   
any longer, Emerald Knight began to laugh again.  
  
In the exact same moment, everybody realized what was going on... and also   
began to laugh, much to Sailor Moon's discomfort.  
  
After all... it wasn't everyday that Sailor Moon lost her appetite upon a   
fine batch of Carrot Cream with cheese.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  



End file.
